Las cronicas de Shinji Ikari Soryu
by shogouki
Summary: Shinji despierta en un mundo donde es hijo de Kyoko y hermano de Asuka.Tiene una vida normal en Alemania pero en este mundo tambien hay angeles y Evas.Shinji decide pilotear para proteger a su nueva familia y hallar la felicidad.Pero nada sera igual ahora
1. Despertar

Aclaracion:No poseo los derechos de Evangelion,estos pertenecen a gainax

Notas para la lectura

Bla bla—: diálogo

`` bla bla´´: Pensamiento, cartas o algo escrito

_**Bla bla:**_ en este color, es en alemán

Las cronicas de Shinji Ikari Soryu 

1  
Despertar

El Eva se había quedado sin energía y el 14º ángel lo había sometido y estaba golpeándolo en el pecho con sus brazos retráctiles. Shinji movía los controles frenéticamente en un vago intento por que la maquina en la que se encontraba se activara

—¡Maldita sea!¡muévete!¡Muévete maldita maquina!¡Muévete!¡Por favor muévete!—en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer grietas a su alrededor—¡Debes moverte!¡Debes moverte o la humanidad morirá!¡Muévete por favor ,ya fue suficiente maldito monstruo! Por favor…muévete

Lo último que Shinji sintió fueron latidos provenientes del Eva y un dolor agónico en su pecho, producto de la activación del Eva y su sincronización del 400%, cosa que nunca sabría. En ese momento todo desapareció en tinieblas, cerró los ojos instintivamente y sintio como si fuera succionado por una turbina y su mente se desvaneció

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba recostado

Él se incorporo al notarse de espaldas y dio un grito por reflejo del dolor que sintió en su pecho por un instante .Pero el dolor desapareció rápidamente por lo que solo se mantuvo sentado respirando muy agitadamente, en ese momento notó que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente a oscuras. Entonces escuchó unos gritos provenientes desde fuera de su habitación

—¡Shinji!¡ Warum zum Teufel schreien dumm zu diesem Zeitpunkt!(¡¿Por qué demonios gritas a estas horas tonto?)—esa voz, a pesar de hablar en alemán la reconoció al instante, era Asuka

``Un mal sueño '' Pensó atando cabos "Pero fue…Muy real´´. Su deducción en ese momento fue que tuvo una pesadilla y que todavía se encontraba en su cama, en su hogar. Su vista vagó por la habitación, apenas reconocible por la falta de luz, y dio con un reloj digital que marcaba con grandes números rojos ``05:27am´´.Shinji entendió el motivo de la molestia de la pelirroja, haberla despertado a estas horas le hubiera molestado hasta a él. "Falta poco para ir a la escuela… habré puesto la alarma…´´ Su mente que se iba despertando poco a poco notó algo fuera de lugar ``esperen un minuto, yo no tengo un reloj digital´´

Shinji se levanto entonces de la cama y a tientas se movió por todo el lugar. Se golpeó con muchas cosas, al parecer lo que había allí estaba fuera de lugar y también parecía que había más de lo usual. Otro grito proveniente de fuera de su habitación, también de Asuka

—¡aufhören, idiotische Skandal!( idiota deja de hacer escándalo)—vociferó a la distancia '¿Cómo se puede oír tan distante si está aquí junto?´´ pensó Shinji suspicazmente.

Palpando alrededor del marco de la pared pudo encontrar la llave de la luz, al encenderse se le cayó la boca de la sorpresa. No estaba en su habitación típicamente japonesa, con pocas pertenencias y muy organizada, sino que se encontraba en una habitación en extremo desorden, desbordada de cosas y de un estilo occidental, la puerta de perilla y no corrediza solo reafirmó sus sospechas

En dicha habitación había una computadora, armario occidental, repisas llenas de fotos y cosas varias que decoraban el lugar, el piso estaba tapizado por ropa tirada, zapatos y revistas, su futón ya no estaba, ahora reemplazado por una cama de cuatro patas con un colchón somier de una plaza ,que estaba contra la pared en dirección contraria a la puerta. Se acercó a el escritorio donde estaba la computadora y el reloj, allí se percató que había también un televisor de 14" que estaba, desde su perspectiva, tapado por el monitor de la PC.

Fue a la repisa, esquivando los obstáculos en el piso, y observó las fotos. Había una en la que él estaba junto con tres chicos posando con un paisaje de una montaña, en otra estaba un niño sonriendo tímidamente, que sacando cuentas se dio cuenta que era él de pequeño, junto a una niña pelirroja muy sonriente y detrás de ellos una mujer muy parecida a Asuka pero de pelo rojizo corto igual de sonriente, y por último, una en la que la mujer antes mencionada y otra de pelo castaño corto y ojos café oscuros, muy parecida a Rei, sonriendo

Shinji camino tambaleante y se sentó en la cama con su cabeza trabajando a 10000 revoluciones por minuto. Empezó a pensar en lo último que recordaba, lo que él pensó que fue un sueño entonces fue realidad. "pero si eso es verdad…" pensó él, Shinji bajó la mirada y palpó su cabello tocando los conectores A-10 y partes del cuerpo donde sintió el LCL que residía por doquier. Se sacó los clips de la cabeza y los depositó en el escritorio

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?—susurró para sí

Y le vino a la cabeza su último recuerdo, él en la cabina siendo atacado por el ángel. Pensó por un momento que estaba muerto, desechó esa idea cuando sintió un dolor residual en el pecho, entonces le vino lo que tal vez era la explicación más lógica: Se había desmayado. Pero de ser así, ¿Qué paso con el ángel?¿lo habían vencido?¿o acaso esto era obra de su imaginación y seguía desmayado?¿y si se desmayó, Porque no estaba en la enfermería?¿habría sido destruida y lo movieron a otro lado? Se quedó viendo al vacío, esperando que despertara pero nada pasó

Recobrando la compostura salió de la habitación, dispuesto a averiguar en donde estaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza para ver si había moros en la costa. Al ver todo despejado salió por completo, el lugar, al igual que su habitación, estaba a oscuras. Precavidamente avanzó e inspeccionó hasta dar con la llave de la luz, la vista lo desconcertó más aun.

Se encontraba en una sala típica de occidente, TV, Equipo de música, sillones, etc. Se movió cautelosamente inspeccionando el lugar, todo en el lugar era occidental, revisó el cajón de cubiertos en busca de palillos pero fue en vano. Más nervioso que nunca se quedó parado en medio de la sala, su vista se clavó en unas cortinas de las cuales una leve luz se filtraba

``El exterior" pensó él. Camino rápidamente hacia las cortinas y las corrió, revelando una ventana y un paisaje para nada familiar. Del otro lado de la ventana, Shinji tenía la vista de un jardín apenas iluminado por la luz del alba, mas lejos se veían casas, y vio un auto pasar por la calle. Shinji retrocedió y trastabilló con una mesita de café cayendo y haciendo un gran escándalo. Sus nervios no pudieron aguantar más

—¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?—gritó mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y sin saber que hacer se dirigió a la puerta con intención de huir de ese extraño lugar

Antes de poder salir se escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos pasos pesados avecinarse hacia él. Apareciendo en la sala, vio a Asuka con cara de pocos amigos vestida en un camisón con el cabello suelto. Dio un resoplido antes de hablar

—¡¿Sie schließen können? (¿Puedes callarte?)—le dijo en alemán, el no entendió nada

—¿eh?—dijo alzando una ceja y virándose completamente hacia ella

—¿ Sie schließen können?—repitió más calmada—¿ Sie wissen, wie spät es ist?¿ Jetzt legen Sie sich in Schweigen oder wachen Mutter?( ¿sabes qué hora es? - ahora acuéstate en silencio o despertarás a mamá)—dijo y dio un suspiro señalando su habitación, Shinji solo entendió ``mamá´´ en alemán

—Asuka, no entiendo nada de lo que dices…recuerda que no sé alemán—dijo el chico con cuidado

Asuka giró los ojos y exhaló aire, sus hombros hasta ahora tensos se aflojaron—¿Esta es otra de tus bromitas baka?—dijo ahora en japonés, Shinji solo la miró sin comprender—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes alemán?—preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, su silueta simulando una jarra

—¿broma?...no, nada de eso—dijo sumisamente, la pelirroja alzó una ceja y lo miró extrañamente—y disculpa pero yo no sé alemán, apenas y se decir buenos días—se disculpó levantando ambas manos abiertas a la altura de su pecho

—gut, dass(buena esa)—Respondió Asuka en Alemán en un tono burlón—Ich spreche aus 10 Jahren (lo hablas desde hace 10 años).—dijo y luego rió un poco, entonces lo miró de pies a cabeza—¿es ist wie du trägst?(¿qué es eso que llevas puesto}')—preguntó notando sus vestimentas, una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, ambos muy húmedos

Shinji solo la miró, Asuka bufó y repitió todo en japonés solo agregando "estás actuando muy raro´´. El chico recordó lo que se proponía hacer hasta hace poco e hizo la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro

—Asuka…¡¿Dónde estamos?¿qué paso con el ángel?¿Y el Eva?¿cómo están Misato y todos los demás?—preguntó rápidamente y casi gritando, Asuka se encorvó y se llevó un dedo a sus labios chitándolo

—¿du Idiot?, pique mama (¿eres idiota?, despertaras a mama)—dijo nerviosa, entonces vio como Shinji demostraba que no la entendía por lo que lo dijo en japonés—¿eres idiota? despertarás a mamá….

—¿Mamá?...—Shinji sacudió la cabeza—Contéstame Asuka ¿Qué ha pasado?—exclamó retomando el tema y tomando a Asuka por los hombros, esta lo miró con una leve mueca de miedo

—bien…en orden…pues estas en casa, no sé nada de ángeles o Emas o como se llamen y ¿quién es Misato y qué podía pasarles a los demás?—respondió extrañada y sin entender

Shinji la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos—no…no…¡no!—gritó al final, Asuka saltó y le tapó la boca pero fue demasiado tarde, se oyeron unos pasos y como una puerta se abría y al poco tiempo una mujer, que podría ser Asuka con unos años más, con pelo corto rojizo que reconoció como la mujer de las fotos. Esta se asomó desde un pasillo y se recargó contra la pared y golpeando el suelo con su pie, habló finalmente.

—¿Wir sind Frühaufsteher Kinder? (¿Nos sentimos madrugadores niños?)—dijo con una mueca de enfado

—keine Mutter(no madre)—respondió rápidamente Asuka—ist, dass diese moron handelt verrückt (es que este tarado está actuando como loco)—explico después

La mujer levantó una mano para que se callara y miró a Shinji — ¿Shinji passiert? (¿que sucede Shinji?)—pregunto frotándose los ojos, el aludido solo supo que se referían a él porque la mujer dijo su nombre

—disculpe, pero no le entiendo—respondió respetuosamente, la mujer bostezó y retomó el dialogo

—prefieres el japonés y tutearme, bien. ¿Qué te sucede Shinji? Generalmente duermes lo mas que puedes—dijo sonando preocupada, Shinji no entendía nada

—perdón, pero… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó confundido

La mujer solo mostro una expresión de desconcierto—¿se golpeó la cabeza o algo?—le preguntó a Asuka ,esta se encogió de hombros, Shinji miraba a las dos mujeres y solo pudo deducir que esa era la madre de Asuka, cosa que resultaba imposible pues ella había muerto según sabia

—Me hizo las mismas preguntas hace poco…debe ser una de sus bromas, contéstale para que podamos volver a la cama—rezongó la pelirroja joven, la mayor solo sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió a Shinji

—bueno, te encuentras en nuestro cálido hogar en Alemania, en la bella ciudad de Berlín y yo pues…soy tu madre Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu

—¡¿Qué? ¡No!... ¡eso no es…!...eso….mi madre…Yui Ikari—balbuceó antes de sentirse mareado y desmayarse, ambas mujeres se abalanzaron sobre él al instante, ambas muy preocupadas

—¿_**Pero qué diablos le paso?—**_pregunto Asuka(N/A:desde ahora cuando hablen en alemán, se escribirá en negrita cursiva)—_**¿y quién es Yui Ikari?**_

La mujer mayor se mordió el labio inferior y tenía una expresión de mucha preocupación, entonces se percató de la vestimenta de su ``hijo´´—_**pero esto que usa….¿de dónde diablos lo sacó?...y esta agua…no …¿LCL?—**_dijo para sí ,pero fue escuchada por su hija

—_**¿LC qué? Mamá ¿sabes algo de todo esto?—**_insinuó Asuka mientras ponía a Shinji con la ayuda de su madre en el sillón—_**Iuu…está todo pegajoso—**_exclamó

Kyoko se acercó y olió a Shinji y después vio los restos de LCL en su mano—_**LCL…Raro—**_dijo pensativa, luego sacudió la cabeza sacándose las sospechas de momento para atender a su hijo—_**Asuka, ve a buscar un paño con agua fría, trae un bol con agua también—**_ordenó la mujer

—_**bien, pero ¿qué harás tu?—**_preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados la chica

—_**bien, para empezar ponerle otra ropa…Hay que ponerlo en algo seco—**_respondió, su hija la vio con cara de shock y su madre reacciono violentamente—_**Asuka no seas mal pensada, tanto tu como yo hemos visto desnudo a tu hermano…pero es mejor que sea yo de todas formas, ve a hacer lo que te dije y vuelve a la habitación de Shinji—**_reitero cortante la mujer de pelo corto, su hija salió dispara de fuera de la vista

º|||º

La luz se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, algunos rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día le pegaban en la cara. Shinji arrugó el rostro y se viró evitando el contacto con la luz. Aunque era muy tarde ya había despertado, su cabeza libre de todo pensamiento solo reposaba en la almohada. Suspiró al saber que ahora que estaba despierto tendría que levantarse ya que no podría volverse a dormir

Se quedó acostado un rato con los ojos cerrados, oyó voces provenientes del exterior de su habitación. "Seguro es Misato discutiendo por algo con Asuka´´ pensó despreocupadamente, en ese instante todo lo que había pasado volvió a su cabeza como un golpe, se dio vuelta violentamente en su cama y se sentó en ella. Al hacerlo notó que no estaba usando su Plugsuit sino unos pantalones cortos y una remera sin mangas holgada

Las voces de afuera cesaron, al parecer escucharon sus movimientos .Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la puerta se abrió y las luces se prendieron. Cegado por el golpe de luz, tardó en visualizar las dos mujeres frente suyo

—_**hey tonto, ¿ya estas mejor?—**_preguntó la inconfundible voz de Asuka en alemán, cosa que Shinji no entendió

—¿Qué dijiste?—exclamó —si saben japonés por favor úsenlo

—_**Asuka, si quieres que te entienda usa el japonés—**_ordeno la segunda voz, esta provenía de Kyoko

—_**Pero si este torpe sabe perfectamente el alemán….Solo esta molestándonos—**_se explicó la chica

—_**Bueno, habla todo lo que quieras…—**_dijo en un suspiro resignado, se dirigió entonces ha Shinji que veía toda la escena con curiosidad—Querido, ¿te encuentras bien?

—he… si—respondió dubitativo, miró al piso y de su boca salió una pregunta que faltaba ser respondida—¿Qué paso con el ángel?

—¿Ángel?—dijeron a la vez las dos mujeres, pero Kyoko volvió a hablar—no te entendemos querido ¿a qué te refieres con ``ángel´´?—preguntó Kyoko, aunque su tono de voz seguía preocupado, se notaba algo de recelo también

Shinji tomó su cabeza con su manos—no puede ser….no puede ser….si yo estaba peleando con el ángel…la unidad 01 se quedó sin energía….estaba por matarme…y luego ….los latidos—resumió Shinji sus últimos recuerdos sin importarle que lo oyeran

—¡Baka! me parece que has tenido un mal sueño…—exclamó la pelirroja joven pero se cayó al ver el semblante de su madre

``Unidad 01, ángel, pelea…LCL ….pero….no es demasiado fantasioso…debe haber una explicación´´ pensaba la mujer—No sé a qué te refieres Shinji, haz estado en esta habitación desde que te acostaste ayer—dijo preocupada la mujer

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?...¿por qué?...¿quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Shinji cada vez mas paranoico moviéndose a un rincón de su cama, alejándose de las mujeres

—Shinji…—dijo Kyoko extendiendo una mano para hacer contacto, pero se detuvo al ver como Shinji se estremecía, ella puso cara de angustia—Shinji, somos tu madre y hermana… bueno… madrastra y hermanastra

—Hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntos que ya somos hermanos de sangre—dijo Asuka con el seño fruncido, ante el comentario de su madre, no lo admitiría pero le dolió que le llamara hermanastra, eran hermanos digan lo que digan, siempre lo fueron y siempre lo serán, aunque la visión que tenia del muchacho había cambiado en los últimos años

—no …yo….como….—Shinji decía detrás de sus manos, de súbito se paró sobre su cama, saltó de ella y salió corriendo de allí

—¡Shinji!—exclamaron las mujeres antes de seguirlo

El chico salió corriendo, no sabía a dónde ir, solo quería alejarse. Llegó a la sala, al principio no supo a donde ir, luego vio la puerta de salida. Abriéndola dejó paso al frío pero no le importó, salió corriendo negándose a creer lo que le decían. Corrió con la esperanza de ver a la ciudad fortaleza, pero cuanto más avanzaba más se daba cuenta de que no estaba en Tokyo 3. Dejó de correr y aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse en medio de la calle, desplomándose sobre sus rodillas

Kyoko y Asuka llegaron al instante corriendo y gritando, entre ambas movieron a Shinji lejos de la calle. El chico parecía no reaccionar, sus ojos tenían un vacio infinito y estaba ausente a todo. Entre ambas llevaron al joven de vuelta a su hogar y a su habitación donde lo volvieron a acostar. Al hacerlo Shinji se giró dando la cara a la pared y la espalda a las dos mujeres. Se quedó así mientras repetía "No puede ser´´ La mujer mayor salió de allí pero la joven se quedó para hacerle compañía y cuidarlo

Kyoko se desplomó en el sillón con un suspiro cerrando los ojos. Empezó a analizar lo dicho por el joven y las posibilidades que habían que explicara lo que sucedía. No lo demostró frente a Asuka pero estaba muy preocupada. Empezó a recabar datos. En su ropa había sin duda LCL, por alguna razón se hacía el desentendido con el alemán aunque lo aprendió hace 10 años, balbuceó cosas respecto a ángeles y, aunque no le daba crédito a sus oídos, también oyó que dijo unidad 01 y por último, ella notó al cambiarlo de ropas que su cuerpo estaba ligeramente más musculoso que antes

Oyó a su espalda como una puerta se abría y cerraba. La mujer se viro y vio a su hija acercarse, esta pasó a su lado y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella. Kyoko la observó detenidamente, el rostro de la joven denotaba preocupación, Kyoko inicio la conversación

—¿_**Como está?—**_preguntó ella con semblante serio

—_**bien…esta acostado y balbuceando…pero calmado—**_explicó la joven mirando al piso

—_**¿Qué opinas de todo esto?—**_dijo con la misma seriedad, inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos

—_**Que se le zafó un tornillo—**_respondió sin rodeos

—¿_**Le ha pasado algo últimamente que lo haya puesto tenso o algo raro ocurrió últimamente?—**_interrogó a su hija en busca de una razón para la actitud de su hijo

—_**no, todo ha sido normal…no…espera, he notado que hace unos días ha estado pensativo pero nada más—**_respondió pensativa, vio a su madre y anticipó la pregunta—_**y no sé que pudo causar eso**_

Kyoko vio la hora, eran las 9 de la mañana, se levantó y camino hasta el teléfono. Este era uno inalámbrico, lo tomó y de un cajón cercano saco una agenda. Buscó un número y luego lo marcó, todo bajo la vista de su hija. Esperó un poco hasta ser atendida

—_**hola, con la Dra. Hiber por favor. Digale que es de parte de Kyoko….Hola Ana, soy yo….Sí todo, bueno no todo está bien...Shinji está actuando raro, quería hablar contigo sobre ello ya que tu lo atendiste hace años… No, nada grave pero me gustaría asegurarme…¿Qué te lo cuente? Sí solo espera un poco—**_dijo y salió de la sala hacia su habitación que cerró en busca de privacidad

Asuka ahora sola decidió ir a comer algo. Se preparó un desayuno rápido que ingirió con deleite y fue a ver la TV. Kyoko salió de su habitación luego de una charla por teléfono de 20 minutos, al salir dio un suspiro que la joven interpretó como de alivio

—_**¿y bien?¿está loco o qué?—**_preguntó la chica, su madre la regaño con la mirada

—_**Según Ana, puede ser una regresión…considerable luego de lo que vivió el pobre de tu hermano… Me dijo que le siguiéramos la corriente por ahora, no es recomendable presentarle problemas….Así que, Asuka, hay que tenerle paciencia a tu hermano hasta que esté mejor…lo único que me preguntó es que pudo haber desencadenado esto—**_le explicó la mujer mayor

—_**¿lo que vivió?...¿a qué te refieres?—**_preguntó Asuka sin entender, su madre cambio de posición recargando su espalda contra una pared

—_**Asuka….¿recuerdas por que **_ _**Shinji vino a vivir aquí?—**_le preguntó con calma

—_**he…sí, su madre murió y tú eras muy amiga de ella…por lo que te hiciste cargo—**_respondió dubitativa

—_**¿Recuerdas como era cuando llegó?—**_preguntó de nuevo con un gesto de pena en su rostro

—_**¿Cómo era?...pues estaba siempre triste y… bueno su madre había muerto… y luego… lo llevamos con la Dra Hiber , y después de un tiempo se mejoró… ¿no?—**_la pelirroja contestó sin verle sentido

—_**¿y cómo es ahora Shinji?—**_preguntó ahora viendo a los ojos a su hija en un choque de faros azules

—_**pues…pues…—**_la pelirroja entonces entendió, esta actitud ya la había visto hace años—_**entonces…¿eso significa…?**_

—_**sí, algo le paso que lo hizo volver a su yo pasado…según Ana, debió haber sido algo referente a su pasado…lo que es extraño pues ya lo ha superado todo…¿En serio no sabes nada que pudo haberle hecho esto?—**_preguntó la mujer seriamente

—_**No…—**_dijo resignada intentando recordar algo que hubiera ignorado

—_**bien, ahora solo nos resta esperar…vamos a ver como esta ¿sí?—**_dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se levantó del sillón y acompañó a su madre

Tocaron la puerta pero no obtuvieron respuesta, tal como esperaron. Abrieron la puerta y avanzaron a través del cuarto en penumbras hasta llegar a la cama donde residía el muchacho. Ambas se sentaron en lados opuestos de la cama, su madre estiró su mano y acarició los cabellos de Shinji. Este se estremeció al sentir el contacto, Asuka solo miraba como si tuviera miedo de que al tocarlo se rompiera

—¿Te sientes mejor querido?—le preguntó tiernamente Kyoko

Shinji no respondió inmediatamente, al hablar su voz se oía angustiada—No…lo sé

—Shinji. ¿Te ha pasado algo últimamente?—preguntó con cuidado la mujer

Shinji entró en conflicto, por un lado estaba lo que él consideraba verdad; su vida con su tutor, las batallas contra los ángeles y demás, y por el otro lado, estaba en un lugar donde al parecer nada de eso sucedió…¿se estaba volviendo loco?¿todo ello fue producto de su imaginación? y si eso fuera verdad ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de su vida aquí?...¿podría haber sido secuestrado? no ,si no porque estaría Asuka y esa mujer que al parecer era la madre de ella y su madrastra. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera una trampa o algo verdadero, lo mejor era mantener su vida como piloto de Eva en secreto de momento hasta saber más de este asunto

—N-No—respondió, luego agregó—Es solo que…estoy…estoy confundido—admitió el joven

Shinji se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, divisando a Kyoko y Asuka a ambos lados de él. Las miró sin poder evitar mostrar tristeza en su rostro, la mujer mayor entonces pasó una mano sobre su hombro para confortarlo, Asuka solo miraba impotente

—¿Por qué estas confundido?—preguntó Kyoko

—¿Por qué?...no…no lo sé bien…solo que todo me parece muy extraño—respondió con cuidado, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el contacto de la mujer

—¿Todo?...no te entiendo…¿qué te parece extraño?—preguntó Asuka, hablando por fin

Shinji la miró un momento, esta no podía ser Asuka, en su rostro se podía ver… Preocupación. Su voz, aunque hablaba de forma dura se podía identificar cierta consideración. Sacudió levemente la cabeza sacándose el pensamiento de su cabeza y habló

—Es….todo….esta situación…no entiendo…no entiendo cómo llegamos a esto —se explicó lo mejor que pudo

—¿quieres decir que como llegaste aquí?—aventuró Kyoko, Shinji asintió—bueno, es una historia bastante vieja… a ver como empiezo

``hace 10 años, tu madre murió. Yo estaba en donde se encontraba en ese entonces, tu padre—esto último lo dijo con algo de rencor—al no poder…hacerse cargo de ti, aceptó mi proposición de hacerme cargo de ti….´´

—Él me abandonó—le cortó Shinji, llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazó sus piernas sumergiendo la cabeza dentro de ellas

Asuka miró a su madre con cara en shock, y como si lo hubiera preguntado con la mirada ``¿eso es cierto?´´, su madre asintió. Asuka se llevó una mano a la boca y su rostro parecía mostrar indignación

``bien, como decía… Sin nadie que te cuidara yo te traje conmigo de vuelta a Alemania con Asuka y mi ex-marido… Vivimos en otra casa unos meses hasta que me divorcié del padre de Asuka— Asuka dio una mueca de asco al ser nombrado su padre—Ella y tú se quedaron conmigo y nos vinimos a vivir aquí….y desde entonces han ido a la escuela, yo he trabajado, han hecho amigos y… aunque no lo apruebo ,te has conseguido una novia, y así ha sido nuestra vida hasta ahora…´´—explicó brevemente su vida, Shinji abrió sus ojos como platos, pero nadie lo notó con su cara oculta en sus piernas, al parecer tenía toda una vida y muy buena aquí

—eso… .eso… —balbuceó Shinji—no puede ser… yo… siempre estuve solo

En ese momento sintió como un par de manos que tomaron suavemente su cabeza moviéndola para sacarla de su escondite. Al sacar su cabeza, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura. Kyoko lo miraba con una sonrisa y con ojos llorosos, con voz temblante dijo

—Shinji… quiero que sepas que yo y tu hermana te amamos y que puedes contar con nosotras, sin importar que suceda estaremos contigo—dijo la mujer y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Asuka algo dudosa hizo lo mismo y agregó

—Te queremos baka, no importa lo loco que estés te apoyaremos—dijo con un ligero tono de broma

Shinji se quedo pasmado ante lo que le dijeron, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza haciendo eco ``Amamos´´, ``Queremos´´, era la primera vez que alguien lo decía algo parecido. Ni su padre le dedicó esas palabras aun siendo niño y no recordaba mucho de cuando su madre estaba con vida. Shinji sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y se sintió ahogado y no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente acompañadas de sus sollozos, el abrazo de las mujeres se volvió más fuerte.

—ya, ya no te preocupes…llora lo que quieras, no te lo guardes querido…aquí estamos—lo calmaba Kyoko

Shinji lloró por un rato ,hasta descargar todo aquello que amargaba en su corazón. Luego comenzó a pensar; Esto en realidad no era tan malo, ahora tenía una familia que le quería, amigos y al parecer novia, no existían los Evas y ángeles, estaba en un lugar donde era un chico normal y feliz con preocupaciones meramente normales. Con un suspiro finalizó sus sollozos, se separó del abrazo dando a entender que ya estaba bien, con su mano se limpió las lágrimas y miró sonriente a su nueva familia

Su alegría duro poco, un dolor agudo apareció en su cabeza, seguido de una serie de imágenes…no, recuerdos, visiones de una vida que nunca vivió. Las visiones pasaban rápidamente frente a él, el dolor fue tanto que dio un alarido y se tomó la cabeza con sus manos en un vano intento por calmar el dolor. Las mujeres a su lado se separaron de él un poco, luego comenzaron a preguntarle que le pasaba pero Shinji no podía oírlas. El dolor fue tanto que su cuerpo cedió y se desplomó en la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas violentas en ella.

Tan repentinamente como llego, el dolor se fue. Shinji se viró en la cama quedando boca arriba, sintiendo como perdía la conciencia. Las mujeres vieron aterradas como de la nariz de Shinji brotaba sangre y este se convulsionaba.

—_**¡Asuka, llama a una ambulancia!¡Rápido!—**_agregó al ver a su hija estática, esta no dijo nada solo se fue en busca del teléfono—_**tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo pasara**_

Kyoko le decía al inconsciente Shinji mientras lo sostenía fuerte para limitar sus convulsiones. A los pocos minutos la ambulancia llego ,cargaron rápidamente a Shinji y se fueron velozmente al hospital

º|||º

Cuando Shinji despertó o creyó despertar lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada que el escenario cambio revelando la vista de una campo y algunas construcciones devastadas, el geo-frente. Cuando su vista se enfocó pudo divisar al 14º ángel. ¿Había regresado...? no, este era…esto era lo que había pasado y que al parecer olvido, no sabía porque pero él sentía que esa era la verdad. Lo comprobó cuando su visión cambio del geo-frente a el interior del la cabina del Eva, allí se vio a sí mismo desaparecer dentro de la cabina del Eva solo dejando sus ropas, en ese momento sintió como el Eva se activaba y a continuación vio como este por si solo derrotó y devoró al ángel ,de una forma animal. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue que vio todo desde 3º persona

La visión del campo de batalla desapareció y apareció un enorme vacío blanco. Lo que vino a partir de eso no lo sabría explicar, fueron visiones aceleradas de él en un tren hablando con un niño, visiones de Asuka, Rei y Misato hablándole, al final las visiones se desaceleraron al aparecer la vista de un árbol. Al acercársele vio a una mujer que cargaba a un bebé, fue más por instinto, pero supo fuera de toda duda que esa mujer era su madre…su madre dentro del Eva, cuidándolo…siempre…Todo cambió bruscamente, ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio, en éste estaba su padre ,el vicecomandante ,ambos muy jóvenes, y algunas personas que no conocía. Y detrás de una ventana se podía ver…no podía ser… ¿el Eva 01?,y en el Eva estaba su madre…como un baldazo de agua fría el recuerdo le llegó…Recordó todo lo que sucedió ese día, el día que perdió a su madre

La visión cambio a la de él nadando bajo el agua hacia una llama azul, su madre…vio como el mismo tocaba la llama y la imagen cambio bruscamente, ahora se encontraba con su madre, parados en la playa y viendo al horizonte

Vio como la escena se aceleraba otra vez, se veía a él y a su madre hablando pero no lograba escucharlos. No pasó mucho y la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse y a desacelerarse, logró captar las últimas palabras que dijo su madre

—….recuerda, hago esto por tu bien y porque quiero que seas feliz… no puedo hacer más por enmendar los pecados de tu padre….te amo

Shinji abrió los ojos abruptamente, al hacerlo vio otro techo desconocido, algo distorsionado por sus lágrimas que se limpió. Giró su cabeza y vio que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, un vistazo a la ventana le mostró que ya era de noche. Se sentó en la cama y se sobó la cabeza, la sentía pesada, mareada y adolorida. Con algo de esfuerzo intentó recordar los hechos recientes, aparte de las revelaciones de su sueño, recordó que se había desmayado luego de sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Se sentía triste por su madre, pero por alguna razón no podía llorar, como si no tuviera caso. Se sintió algo hipócrita por no llorar la muerte de su madre pero se plantó en la cabeza que eso debería esperar

Recordó su actual situación, ¿podía ser que su madre lo haya enviado a este mundo? no lo sabía. Empezó a pensar en cómo haría de ahora en adelante para seguir su vida, su nueva vida, se encontraba en Alemania y no sabía nada de alemán. Primer problema, segundo problema no sabía nada de cómo fue su vida aquí y nunca lo sabría del todo por más que le dieran una narración completa de todos los hechos de su vida aquí.

—_**Esto **_va a _**ser complicado…**_¿he?..._**hable **_alemán ,_**yo—**_dijo mezclando los idiomas japonés y alemán mientras hablaba inconscientemente, agregando acento alemán al japonés y japonés al alemán

``¿Qué demonios?...¿se alemán?...¿donde aprendí?...¿o cuando aprendí?...´´pensó. En eso entraron en la habitación Asuka, Kyoko y una señora, esta última llevaba una planilla en la mano que ojeaba. Era de la altura de Kyoko, de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, de facciones suaves que le daban una apariencia calmante; vestía una falda marrón, un suéter rojo y encima de toda una bata blanca

—_**nos diste un buen susto Shinji, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?—**_preguntó la mujer desconocida, Shinji abrió los ojos como platos al entenderle perfectamente

—He…he…_**bien**_ supongo—dijo mezclando idiomas de nuevo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Asuka y su madre lo miraron extrañadas

—_**Bien, haremos un chequeo de rutina y luego podrás irte a casa ¿está bien?—**_le dijo la mujer con la planilla, Shinji contestó tímidamente

—he…si, está _**bien **_Dra _**Hiber — **_Shinji abrió más los ojos ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de esa mujer si no la había visto nunca? Su boca se quedo abierta por la sorpresa, cosa notada por las mujeres presentes

—¿Te pasó algo mi amor?—le preguntó Kyoko —¿Por qué estas mezclando idiomas?

—_**no te preocupes Kyoko, puede ser un efecto secundario, al saber los dos idiomas y al haber tenido este reciente episodio su mente debe estar algo confundida, se arreglará solo con el tiempo—**_explicó la Dra. viendo a Shinji

—_**está bien… **_¿y Shinji?—le volvió a preguntar

—Si…No _** paso nada mamá—**_Shinji sacudió la cabeza violentamente ¿le había dicho mamá a esa mujer que apenas conoció hoy? no podía entender por qué lo hacía, parecía ser instintivo

—_**Así que ahora la conoces**_ —gruñó Asuka, Shinji se llevó dos dedos a cada uno de los oídos y los metió limpiando sus orejas para ver si en verdad el estaba entendiendo el alemán o lo estaba imaginando—_**eres un idiota, nos asustaste ¿sabes?—**_dijo preocupada y molesta

``típico de Asuka, molestarse y preocuparse a la vez´´ pensó Shinji, pero ¿molestarse? si bien eso es cierto pero ¿preocuparse? Nunca se había preocupado por él, y si eso era cierto ¿Por qué sentía que ella siempre se preocupaba por él? Todo se volvía cada vez más confuso

De pronto habla alemán y respondiendo cosas automáticamente, sabiendo nombres de personas que no conocía y cosas parecidas. Cuanto más lo pensaba, recuerdos vagos venían a su mente, experiencias que él nunca vivió. Tal vez no se le podían llamar recuerdos, pues no los sentía haberlos vivido, sino más bien como videos de su pasado almacenados en su cabeza que podía ver, pero no eran recuerdos

—_**bueno, creo que debería explicarte que pasó ¿no?—**_la voz de la Dra Hiber lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Shinji asintió y la Dra levantó su planilla echándole un vistazo—_**No sé cómo explicarlo en términos simples, si ven aquí—**_dijo sacando unas radiografías que sostenía detrás de la planilla—_**este es tu cerebro Shinji, si ven esta zona verán que esta más oscura que las otras. No estamos seguros de a qué se debe, salvo por suposiciones…**_

—_**¿Qué suposiciones Doctora?—**_preguntó Asuka con una ceja arriba

—_**bien, si ven esta otra radiografía verán que la zona oscura no está—**_la doctora les tendió la radiografía, su rostro parecía contraerse buscando una explicación—_**esa radiografía es más vieja que esta—**_tomó entonces ambas radiografías y las puso una al lado de la otra— _**el de la derecha es el cerebro de Shinji hace algún tiempo y el de la izquierda es de ahora, ven la diferencia**_

—_**Ana, ¿podrías ir al grano?—**_dijo ligeramente exasperada Kyoko

—_**bien Kyoko, pero solo son suposiciones ¿eh?—**_dijo, revió la planilla, dio un suspiro y continuó—_**esa mancha que vimos pudo ser causada por un acumulamiento masivo e instantáneo de información, cosa que saturó al cerebro creando una tensión excesiva provocando el desmayo—**_explicó, su voz plagada de duda

—_**¿y eso que significa?—**_preguntó Asuka sin entender pero fue Kyoko la que respondió

—_**que entró en su cabeza más cosas de las que pudo soportar…es como es un misterio—**_explicó, Ana solo asintió

Shinji hizo una suposición entonces, todo esas cosas que vio debían ser recuerdos de su vida aquí y al entrar todas al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón, lo noqueó .Pero él no tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada, solo impresiones vagas, como que esa señora era su madre, que Asuka era su hermana y esa mujer…esa mujer era su psicóloga. Parecía que tenía una memoria instintiva, sabia cosas que se almacenaban en su subconsciente, informándole automáticamente de algunas cosas. Eso explicaría sus respuestas automáticas y su recién encontrada habilidad para hablar alemán

A partir de ahí se mantuvo ausente, apenas y notó como le hacían pruebas y contestaba sin prestar atención. SU cabeza solo estaba ocupada en entender lo que le pasaba y como sobrellevarlo, si tenía los recuerdos de su vida aquí los buscaría para sobrellevar su nueva vida. Llegaron a su hogar y Shinji se fue a su habitación excusándose con que estaba cansado. Caminó en la oscuridad de su habitación sorteando los obstáculos como si supiera donde estaban, eso reafirmó su teoría de que algunos aspectos de su vida se mantenían en su subconsciente.

Se desplomó en su cama boca abajo mirando hacia la puerta, en su campo de visión estaba el reloj. Eran las 6:00 al parecer. Usó su tiempo a solas para meditar, por el momento tenía muchas dudas; ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿por qué?¿qué pasó con el otro Shinji si es que existió? y ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Aquí sucedió el 2º impacto?¿y los Evas?¿acaso existían y ellas lo ignoraban? Esas preguntas lo invadieron pero no tenía respuesta para ellas, tendría que hablar seriamente con…su familia sobre ello

Cansado de dar vueltas sin poder dormirse se dio vuelta y vio la hora. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8, miró por un tiempo el reloj y su estomago gruñó exigiendo comida. Resignado a no poder dormir se levantó para ir a preparar la cena, antes de hacerlo buscó algo de ropa a parte de sus prendas de dormir. Se puso unos pantalones de tela azules y sobre su remera de dormir un buzo verde, aun dentro de la casa hacia algo de frio. Salió y no encontró a nadie, por no querer molestar se movió sigilosamente hasta la cocina.

Allí encontró dificultades, toda la comida era occidental por lo que le resulto difícil organizarse. Revisó sus ingredientes; tenía unos cortes de carne, al parecer de cerdo, especias, salchichas alemanas y pudo encontrar lo suficiente para una salsa que acompañara la carne, casi al final encontró por azar donde estaban las verduras, para la ensalada optó por una sencilla ensalada de lechuga. Con todo en la mesada se puso a trabajar para hacer tres platos.

Las dos mujeres que habitaban también esa casa salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones al oír ruidos de la cocina y sentir un delicioso aroma. Al salir ambas intercambiaron miradas, cada una pensando que era la otra la que estaba en la cocina, caminaron por el pasillo hasta salir a la sala. Desde allí divisaron a Shinji cocinando, Asuka solo se quedó con la boca abierta por la imagen pero Kyoko se tambaleó y se hubiera caído de no haberse apoyado en la pared

Recuperadas del shock inicial se acercaron a la cocina en silencio, Shinji pareció no oírlas. Ambas se quedaron en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirando cómo se movía en la cocina con gran destreza. Asuka se recuperó e hizo la pregunta que estaba en la boca de ambas mujeres

—_**Shinji ¿pero qué diablos estás haciendo?—**_pregunto atónita, la voz de la pelirroja lo tomó por sorpresa a Shinji

Este se sobresalto al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas cortándose un dedo con el cuchillo que usaba para cortar la lechuga—¡auch!—exclamó y se llevó el dedo a la boca chupándolo

—_**Demasiado bueno para ser verdad—**_dijo Kyoko al ver eso, de verdad se ilusionó al ver a su hijo en la cocina que nunca piso ni para hacerse un emparedado, dando un suspiro se acercó a él—_**¿quieres que te ayude querido?**_

—_**No estóy **_bien, puedo _**solo—**_dijo, se fue hasta la pileta y se lavó el dedo, tomó unas servilletas e improvisó una curita—_**no te **_preocupes_** me **_sucede_** a menudo—**_aseguró siguiendo mezclando el alemán y el japonés, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pues lo hizo de forma automática

—_**¿Todo el tiempo?¡pero si tú no sabes ni prender el horno!—**_acusó la pelirroja riendo, Shinji frunció el seño ligeramente, estaba acostumbrado a que lo insultaran por diferentes cosas pero la cocina, en eso si que no podía permitirlo

Sin decir nada camino hasta el horno, lo abrió y al hacerlo un delicioso aroma se esparció por toda la cocina. Ambas mujeres olieron y esbozaron una sonrisa de placer, pero la sorpresa no acabo allí para ellas. Shinji sacó del horno una bandeja donde había tres cortes de carne y lo depositó en la mesa y sirvió los pedazos en los platos preparados, los tomó con las manos y salió en dirección a la mesa. Las mujeres se apartaron para darle paso y lo siguieron hasta la mesa, que descubrieron ya estaba preparada con cubiertos ,vasos y servilletas

—_**siéntense, ya**_ vuelvo—les dijo el muchacho y apareció poco después con un recipiente grande que contenía la ensalada y uno más pequeño con la salsa que preparó. Depositó todo en la mesa y se sentó diciendo—buen provecho

Shinji se sirvió salsa en su carne y algo de ensalada y comenzó a comer. Las mujeres inspeccionaron sus platillos con cuidado. Asuka lo miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles y olié algo más disimulada picaba su carne con el tenedor, para su sorpresa no estaba ni quemada ni dura ni cruda sino en el término que debía estar. En eso Asuka se inclinó y le susurró

— _**¿tú qué opinas? ¿se puede comer?—**_dijo con desconfianza

—_**No se ve mal…ni huele mal…ni tiene ese color verdoso de la otra vez—**_le susurró ella recordando la última vez que el cocinó

—_**Eso no significa que no nos indigestemos—**_susurró la pelirroja

—_**Solo hay una forma de saberlo—**_dijo ella y cortó un pedazo y lo comió.

Asuka veía con expectación a su madre en espera de un veredicto. Kyoko masticó el pedazo que cortó muchas veces, saboreándolo y moviéndolo de una mejilla a otra. Esta acción llamó la atención de Shinji que levantó la cabeza de su plato para ver a su madre degustando con desconfianza su comida. Kyoko tragó provocando un fuerte sonido tomo una servilleta y se limpió la boca y permaneció en silencio

—_**¿y bien?¿es comestible?—**_preguntó la pelirroja la ver la cara dubitativa de su madre, esta levantó su mano abierta para que se callara

Se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y habló al fin—_**¡es lo mas delicioso que he probado jamás!—**_Exclamó, se levantó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a Shinji, este se ruborizó y bajo la mirada—_**es increíble, ¿Cómo hiciste esto tan delicioso?...¿y sin quemar nada?**_

—_**No es nada, es **_sencillo en realidad…aunque _**queda mejor con la **_salsa—Shinji dijo tímidamente, notó que su control sobre los idiomas iba mejorando pero aun le faltaba

—_**Veamos…—**_dijo la pelirroja, cortó un pedazo y lo mojó en la salsa y lo comió. Repitió el mismo proceso que su madre. Al terminar, y siendo observada por su madre y hermano, dio un chillido con la boca cerrada que no pudo reprimir, se calmó y habló sin poder evitar sonar entusiasmada—_**es bastante bueno—**_sentenció

La cena continuó algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Él terminó primero ya que estaba muy hambriento pero se quedo a hacerle compañía a su familia. Esta no comía en silencio, ambas mujeres hablaban continuamente y devoraban su cena y peleando por la salsa. Cuando no quedaba mucho se convirtió en una batalla campal, Kyoko tomó rápidamente el recipiente pero Asuka se levantó y empezó a forcejear con su madre, ambas cayeron al piso todo bajo la vista atónita de Shinji. La ganadora fue Kyoko que emergió del suelo haciéndole una llave al cuello a su hija, solo cuando Asuka dijo que se rendía ella la soltó y continuó su cena usando el resto de la salsa

Una vez terminaron limpiaron los platos, Shinji iba a hacerlo pero como el hizo la cena no le correspondía. Algo incómodo por no hacer nada se fue a ver la TV, como de costumbre no encontró nada. Al terminar las mujeres fueron con él y tomaron posesión del control cambiando a una película de romance, en realidad fue solo Kyoko, Asuka quería ver una de terror. La muchacha se cansó y se fue a acostar, dejando a su madre y hermano.

—_**¿quieres algo te?—**_le pregunto Kyoko a su hijo,este asintió y vio como ella se alejaba rumbo a la cocina

Shinji pensó que sería la ocasión perfecta para hacer algunas preguntas .Cuando Kyoko volvió vio que su hijo se había movido de el sillón a la mesa y estaba sentado esperándola, el televisor estaba apagado. Ella le dio su taza de té y se sentó frente a él, la expresión de Shinji le dijo que este era uno de esos momentos Madre/Hijo. Le dio un sorbo a su té esperando a que el hiciera la pregunta, fuera la que fuera.

—M-mamá—dijo débilmente, como si estuviera armando lo que iba a decir, ella solo asintió dejando su té de lado—necesito _**saber algunas**_ cosas…sonará algo raro _**pero por favor contéstame—**_dijo de forma seria

Kyoko asintió y dijo—_**si, está bien querido… ¿Qué es lo que te abruma?—**_dijo, se esperaba que le dijera que tenía algún problema con su novia o amigos, o algo más serio pero nada como esto

—_**¿Ha sucedido **_…el 2º impacto?—preguntó sin rodeos, esto era algo importante. Su madre lo miró extrañamente pero contesto

—_**he…sí, en el año 2000**_

—Bien_**, ¿Cuándo murió **_mi madre?—preguntó tragando saliva pero siempre manteniendo la vista arriba

Kyoko suspiró, no era algo que lo que le gustara hablar—_**en el 2004, cada aniversario de su muerte vamos a su tumba en Japón—**_dijo amargamente

—¿Cómo_** murió?—**_esa pregunta puso en jaque a Kyoko que se quedo pasmada viéndolo, rápidamente disimuló su sorpresa y contestó

—_**En un accidente—**_respondió secamente, Shinji la miró con desconfianza

—_**¿Cómo murió?—**_repitió en un tono que le decía que quería saber la respuesta

—_**Es tarde Shinji, ¿lo hablamos mañana?—**_propuso para evitar el tema pero Shinji la asombró otra vez con lo que dijo

—_**¿existe una organización llamada NERV?—**_se sorprendió al notar que uso el alemán solamente, cuanto más hablaba más fácil le era hablar el idioma cuando quería sin mezclarlo

Kyoko tragó saliva—_**si**_—dijo secamente

—_**¿allí trabaja mi padre?—**_preguntó mirándola fijamente, Kyoko no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de…asco y enojo, al ser nombrado su padre

—_**Sí—**_respondió cortante, Shinji entonces preguntó algo que lo había carcomido desde que llegó

—_**¿Dónde conociste a mi madre?—**_preguntó, Kyoko suspiró y dio una sonrisa triste a Shinji

—_**fue hace mucho tiempo…en la universidad, nuestras metas eran iguales por lo que nos hicimos amigas de inmediato…éramos muy unidas, luego tomamos caminos separados…yo vine a trabajar aquí en Alemania y ella a la, en ese momento en construcción, Tokyo 3. Desde entonces mantuvimos poco contacto, meras cartas y una que otra llamada telefónica hasta…bueno, hasta que viaje a Japón el día que murió**_

Shinji entonces respiró hondamente preparándose para hacer una pregunta difícil para él, pero que confirmaría lo que vio en sus sueños—_**¿Cómo fue el**_ accidente de _**mi madre?—**_eso hizo que Kyoko rompiera por fin el contacto visual, incapaz de contestar viéndolo a los ojos

—_**eso…no…no es momento…no importa cómo murió, solo recuerda que ella siempre te amo—**_respondió evadiendo el tema con voz quebrada y ojos llorosos de recordar el incidente, pero Shinji no iba a parar ahora que empezó

—_**¿Murió dentro de la unidad 01?—**_preguntó Shinji débilmente y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, Kyoko viró su cabeza para verlo, sus ojos bien abiertos y vidriosos

—_**¿lo…lo r-recuerdas?—**_preguntó su voz más quebrada a todo momento, el muchacho asintió—_**oh Shinji…perdona…perdóname…es que….tú eras pequeño…y reprimiste esa memoria…perdona por mentirte Shinji…no quería que sufrieras así de nuevo—**_Kyoko sollozaba, esto era realmente difícil para ella, el día que siempre temió había llegado

Shinji sintió que era honesta, esa mujer solo quería que fuera feliz y hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, de estar en la misma posición no querría que su hijo sufriera. La mujer sollozaba ahora en silencio, Shinji se levantó y algo inseguro la abrazó para calmarla, no supo porque lo hizo fue algo instintivo que decidió hacer caso. La mujer lentamente se calmó, Shinji le trajo un pañuelo con el que se limpió y una vez lista retomo la conversación, haciendo otra pregunta importante

—_**Ky…mama, ¿Cómo termine viviendo aquí?. ¿cómo fue que terminaste en Japón el día que murió mi madre?—**_esto era de verdad importante, que cosa cambió aquí para que todo fuera así, que aspecto cambio para permitirle vivir en un cálido hogar con familia y amigos sin sentir el peso de la soledad y temer hacer algo para remediarlo

Sorpresivamente Kyoko sonrió débilmente y dio una risa ahogada antes de contestar—_**es…es gracioso en realidad…todo se debió a un block de notas—**_dijo, al ver expresión de Shinji decidió explicarse—_**veraz, en ese tiempo trabajábamos en un trabajo similar por lo que intercambiábamos información…Una noche estaba buscando un block de notas muy importante ,después de buscarlo mucho me di cuenta que lo olvide la última vez que nos vimos con Yui…La llamé y le pregunté por él, no lo tenía pero aun así charlamos como no lo hacíamos hace años…una cosa llevo a la otra y termino invitándome a ver la prueba con la unidad 01…—**_en ese momento bajo la cabeza otra vez evitando el contacto visual—_**Fui gustosa porque un tiempo después tendría…bueno eso no importa…fui por motivos personales y profesionales, al llegar ella ,tu y Gendo me acogieron en su hogar. Cuando el día de la prueba llego, todos estábamos emocionados, eso era el futuro…que tontos**_

Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro y retomar la compostura que iba perdiendo. Shinji la oía pero seguía sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Un block de notas…La diferencia entre una vida hermosa y una horrible era un block de notas perdido…eso si que era una amarga verdad. Dio un respingo al oír de vuelta a Kyoko hablar

—_**La prueba comenzó y todo iba normal…de súbito se produjo el accidente ,nadie pudo hacer nada…yo estaba allí, tú estabas allí…no pudiendo hacer nada solo te abracé tapando la vista y tus oídos…después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido…Gritos por doquier, el personal se movía frenético en un intento en vano por remediar el asunto…a partir de ese día, tu padre desapareció por una semana, tiempo en el que me hice cargo de ti….me quedé en Tokyo 3 por 1 mes, tiempo en el que intentamos un rescate pero fallamos…como tu dijiste…tu padre…Gendo—**_dijo sin disimular el odio en su voz—_**ese…ese maldito se negó a cuidarte…iba mandarte con un tutor cuando intervine yo…ese desgraciado ni se molestó en protestar, incluso ayudó en los trámites de adopción…el resto, como dicen es historia, te traje a Alemania y has vivido aquí desde entonces…Perdona si no te dije… es que… con la Dra Hiber pensamos que era mejor si no recordabas eso…pero tarde o temprano ,esto era inevitable—**_terminó de narrar la historia Kyoko, Shinji no pudo evitarlo más y se derrumbó ,comenzó a llorar las lágrimas que no pudo llorar en su momento por su madre. Kyoko se levantó y fue a confortarlo

Luego de un rato Kyoko le dijo dulcemente—_**¿ya estas mejor querido?—**_Shinji asintió—_**bien, ¿hemos terminado o hay algo más que quieras saber?—**_dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Shinji lo pensó, muchas de sus dudas habían sido respondidas. Repasó mentalmente y dio con algo que desconocía, ¿cómo había muerto la madre de Asuka antes?¿ese viaje a Tokyo 3 cambio el curso de los hechos? y si fue eso ¿Por qué?¿cómo?. Pensó un poco más y dio con algunos detalles importantes; Empezó a enumerar: Ella y su madre siguieron la misma carrera, intercambiaban datos, trabajaban en lo mismo.

¿Sería posible que ella trabajara con los Evas también? ¿Y si fuera así, como afectaba en eso el accidente de su madre? Se dio cuenta de que era mejor preguntar y aclararse las dudas, después de todo la mujer frente suyo había sido honesta hasta ahora—_**¿De qué trabajas?**_

—_**eh…de profesora, pero eso lo sabes bien—**_respondió extrañada, Shinji frunció el seño

—_**¿Siempre?**_—preguntó, Kyoko hizo una mueca y contestó

—_**no—**_dijo secamente

—_**¿De qué trabajabas **_antes?—Preguntó ,Kyoko se movió en su sitio algo incómoda con la pregunta

—_**No me gusta hablar de esos días—**_respondió, Shinji iba a insistir pero ella lo anticipo—_**y no hablare de ello….no ahora, si me disculpas me iré a dormir**_

—Bueno—respondió resignado viendo como Kyoko se levantaba e iba a acostarse, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo le dijo

—_**Shinji, tu madre era una gran mujer, no lo olvides. Gracias a ella estoy aquí hoy—**_dijo y se fue, eso solo aumentó la curiosidad de Shinji respecto al tema

Suspiró y fue a ver la TV para despejar su mente de todo lo que se reveló hoy: Una nueva vida, una nueva familia, la verdad de la muerte de su madre…Se quedó frente a la pantalla de la televisión sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, cuando la vio se llevó una sorpresa: las 2 de la mañana, se había quedado pensando por más de 2h. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación a dormir donde no tuvo mucha suerte.

Dio vueltas en su cama mientras meditaba, ¿debía o no decirles que él no era el Shinji que creían?¿sería mejor vivir esta vida?¿adaptarse y ser feliz, por primera vez feliz?...Feliz…no se percató de que pensó en ello al instante, ¿era feliz?¿por qué?¿por tener familia?¿no era eso lo que tenía con Misato y Asuka antes? pero no era lo mismo ,esto era una verdadera familia que se cuidaba los unos a los otros. ¿Sería el hecho de tener a una madre afectiva? Esa mujer, la madre de Asuka, parecía quererlo con todo el corazón. De no ser cierto, ¿Por qué se molestaría en adoptarlo y cuidarlo? Tal vez fuese que por primera vez tenía una madre o que nunca nadie le dijo que lo quería, pero sentía que llegaba a amar a esa mujer por, y más seguro de ello, al oír lo que hizo por él.

Por el otro lado estaba Asuka, no era muy distinta de la chica que conoció pero tenía ciertas diferencias. El hecho de preocuparse por otros era un rasgo que resaltó de forma chocante, esa chica no tenia compasión por nada antes. No había tratado mucho con ella hasta ahora pero notó que seguía siendo orgullosa y pedante pero en menor cantidad. Dio un suspiro y se giró, no podía negar que se sentía feliz a pesar de todo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cama, solo que al abrir los ojos vio en el reloj que eran las pudiendo dormir más se levantó y fue a la sala. Allí no había nadie, se asomó por la ventana y vio que apenas había luz, estaba saliendo el sol en ese momento. Sin saber que hacer actuó de acuerdo a la rutina que seguía antes, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los tres habitantes de la casa. Terminó a eso de las 8, comió tranquilamente y fue a ver la TV no teniendo nada que hacer.

Supuso que su… hermana y madre no eran madrugadoras cuando vio que eran las 10:30 y no parecían dar señal de despertar. A las 11 de la mañana, su madre se levantó. Caminó por el pasillo, vestida con un camisón largo de color blanco, dio un bostezo que duró todo el camino hasta la sala, al llegar se desperezó. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista y divisó a su hijo ya levantado y dos platos con lo que parecía el desayuno en la mesa. Ella se fregó los ojos y volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación de su hija.

Abrió la puerta y fue a despertarla, esta rezongó un poco pero no pudo negarse, su madre casi la saca a rastras de la cama. Le hizo la seña de que permaneciera callada y la siguiera, ésta algo extrañada obedeció. La siguió hasta la sala y vio a su hermano y los desayunos, cosa que vio perpleja.

—_**¿Lo ves tú también?—**_le susurró señalando a Shinji y a los desayunos

—_**si…pero no lo puedo creer—**_le susurró

Kyoko tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Shinji, este giró la cabeza y las vio desde el sillón. Las saludo con un cortes ``buenos días´´ en alemán y les dijo que en la mesa tenían su desayuno. La pelirroja mayor fue a comer, pero la más joven caminó hasta donde se encontraba Shinji

—_**baka, ¿hace cuanto estas despierto?—**_preguntó, Shinji sonrió al oír que lo llamaba idiota en japonés recordando los viejos tiempos

—_**Desde las 7:30 más o **_menos—respondió sin darle importancia, Asuka rio sonoramente y también se escuchó a su madre algo más lejos

—_**sí, si claro…y yo soy blanca nieves—**_dijo entre risas Asuka

—_**Puedo llegar a creer que hiciste el desayuno…pero que madrugaste en fin de semana...—**_su madre no completó la frase por que empezó a reír

—_**pero es cierto…ustedes deberían **_levantarse más _**temprano**_—regañó Shinji, las mujeres se callaron por un momento antes de reír más fuerte

—_**lo que nos faltaba…tu diciéndonos a qué hora despertar—**_se burló Asuka

—_**Hijo…hijo….—**_Kyoko no pudo hablar, la risa le ganó

—_**Hagan lo **_que _**quieren—**_gruñó Shinji y volvió a ver la TV, Asuka fue a la mesa a desayunar y su madre, que se había atragantado riendo, fue a buscar agua para beber

Al igual que ayer en la noche, ambas mujeres comieron con deleite el desayuno hecho por él. Shinji vio con regocijo como las mujeres comían y reían, por lo menos su llegada tenía un aspecto favorable. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su vida seria así de ahora en adelante, se levantó y fue a separar a las dos mujeres que se peleaban por el ultimo bocado

º|||º

En ese mismo momento, un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos como la sangre caminaba en dirección a el hogar Zeppelin Soryu-Ikari con una sonrisa y tarareando la oda a la alegría. Caminaba despreocupadamente ignorando las miradas de aquellos con los que se cruzaba.

º|||º

El desayuno había terminado y se aproximaba el almuerzo, Shinji descubrió que no tenia comida suficiente para hacerlo por lo que fue a hacer las compras. Al decirles a su hermana y madre que iba a hacer las compras rieron otra vez, viendo que era en serio Kyoko le dio dinero y una lista de lo que necesitaban para hacer todo de una vez. Shinji salió rumbo al mercado, habría caminado unas 10 cuadras cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba.

Había iniciado su viaje de forma automática, sus pies se movieron solos llevándolo lejos a un destino incierto. Paró de inmediato y paseó su mirada por el lugar, no reconocía nada pero algo le decía que si se dejaba llevar llegaría a donde se suponía tenía que ir. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que fue una mala decisión, caminó y caminó y terminó llegando a los lagos. Inconscientemente dijo ``Wannsee´´ este era el nombre de los lagos, lo comprobó viendo un cartel cercano.

Vagó cerca de 1h sin encontrar el rumbo, solo llegó a averiguar que se encontraba en Zehlendorf, allí se encontraban los lagos Wannsee y un complejo residencial exclusivo que dedujo era donde vivía. La mala suerte lo acompañaba pues no vio a nadie cerca, cansado se sentó en una banca. Miró al cielo despejado y a unas nubes lejanas que anunciaban una inminente tormenta y exhaló, al hacerlo escuchó a alguien tarareando la oda de la alegría ceca de allí.

Se levantó y fue en busca de aquella persona para pedir indicaciones. Trotó siguiendo el sonido hasta llegar a una playa, paseo la vista y vio a la distancia la silueta de una persona. Retomó la carrera con intención de alcanzarlo, al acercarse se percató de que era un joven al parecer de su edad de cabellos grises, este no dejó en ningún momento de tararear. Tuvo que tocarlo para llamarle la atención, este se giró lentamente viéndolo con dos ojos rojos penetrantes y una sonrisa amable. Shinji no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecido que era a Rei, igual de pálido, ojos rojos aunque un poco más oscuros y cabello de extraño color.

—Hola, ¿de casualidad tú no eres Ikari Soryu Shinji?—Dijo el joven en perfecto japonés y con voz sedosa y suave, Shinji solo pudo balbucear y asentir muy extrañado—Excelente tengo algo que darte

—¿eh?—pudo decir Shinji, el joven empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos y sacó de él una carta.

—Toma, iba a ir a tu casa a entregártela pero…En fin, aquí tienes—dijo tendiéndole la carta amablemente. Shinji la tomó pero no la vio, recordó porque había ido a buscarlo en un principio

—eh…podrías llevarme a mi casa…es que…me perdí—dijo avergonzado evitando mirarlo a los ojos

El joven lo miró extrañado pero sonrió—Uno diría que viviendo aquí sabrías volver, no importa, ven te guiaré—le dijo y siguió caminando por donde iba, Shinji comenzó a seguirlo—que descortés, no me he presentado, soy Kaworu Nagisa

—Mucho gusto, Nagisa—dijo el muchacho algo inseguro, el joven de ojos rojos rio un poco

—igualmente, Ikari—dijo divertido, Shinji se ruborizó

—Puedes llamarme Shinji—dijo tímidamente

—y tu a mi Kaworu—respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa

Caminaron en silencio por donde Kaworu iba, en el camino Shinji divisó un mercado y aprovechó a realizar las compras

—Perdona la molestia, pero debo llevar las cosas para el almuerzo.—se disculpó Shinji, ambos jóvenes salieron cargados de bolsas

—No te preocupes, no me molesta—dijo con su tono sedoso y sonrisa imborrable

Shinji siguió a Kaworu un rato hasta llegar a un parque, allí el chico albino empezó a dar vueltas. Shinji lo siguió pensando que se trataba de ubicar. Lo estaba siguiendo como un zombi sin prestar atención alguna, por lo que cuando él habló lo tomó por sorpresa

—No, tenemos que ir para atrás—dijo pensativo

—¿Qué…? ¿acaso te perdiste?—dijo Shinji, esto le recordaba a cuando Misato lo llevó a NERV

—Creo que sí…—A Shinji se le cayó la boca y lo miró en shock

—¿pero no dijiste que sabías como ir a mi casa?—preguntó desesperado Shinji

—Dije que iba a tu casa, nunca dije que sabia donde era…sino ¿por qué crees que terminé en la playa?—le respondió sin perder la calma y manteniendo su sonrisa—Permíteme el sobre

Shinji se lo dio y Kaworu lo miró detenidamente, sé lo devolvió y empezó a ver los nombres de las calles.

—Creo que es por aquí…—dijo retomando el camino

—¿Estás seguro que es por ahí?—preguntó con serias dudas el chico de ojos azul oscuro

—¿Acaso sabes tú por dónde ir?—le preguntó divertido el muchacho mirándolo de reojo, Shinji suspiró y lo siguió resignado

Al cabo de 30 minutos más lograron llegar a el hogar de Shinji, Kaworu no ayudó mucho en realidad, encontraron el camino debido a que Shinji le pidió indicaciones a una señora mayor que vieron. Al llegar Kaworu se quedó viendo la casa, Shinji ya estaba en la puerta cuando lo notó

—eh…no se…¿quieres pasar?—le preguntó a el chico, este bajó la vista hacia él y asintió

Cuando ambos penetraron el umbral de la casa fueron recibidos por las calurosas mujeres que Vivian allí

—_**¡baka ,por fin!¿por qué tardaste tanto si el mercado está a unas calles?—**_exclamó Asuka

—_**Por un momento pensé que te habían asaltado…—**_se cayó al ver que Shinji estaba acompañado—_**ha…hola, bienvenido**_

—_**mamá, el no habla…—**_Shinji fue cortado por Kaworu

—_**Mucho gusto, me presentaré soy Kaworu Nagisa, encantado de conocerles—**_dijo cortésmente el chico haciendo una reverencia, Shinji se sorprendió de su facilidad para el Alemán

—_**mucho gusto, nosotras somos Kyoko—**_dijo señalándose y luego a su hija—_**Asuka Zeppelin Soryu**_

—_**He oído mucho de usted señora Zeppelin Soryu, me siento honrado de conocerla—**_dio viéndola con su sonrisa particular que le dio un escalofrió a Kyoko

—_**Solo Kyoko por favor, y debes tener algún hermano mayor en la universidad donde doy clases ¿no? Pero no es nada, solo soy una profesora normal—**_dijo nerviosa la mujer, el joven de ojos rojos levantó una ceja

—_**no me refería a eso, pero bien…no soy quien para hablar de sus obras pasadas—**_dijo enigmáticamente, Kyoko lo miró algo enojada

—_**¿Trajiste la comida?—**_cortó la conversación Asuka, vio entonces que los jóvenes estaban cargados de bolsas—_**bien, pongan eso en la cocina para que pueda hacer el almuerzo**_

Kyoko agradeció la interferencia abrupta de su hija. Los jóvenes hicieron lo que ordenó Asuka y ella al poco tiempo ya se encontraba cocinando. Shinji salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón, Kaworu se sentó junto a él. Este lo miraba extrañamente, Shinji prendió la TV pero Kaworu no se distrajo por ella

—Sientes tristeza… ¿Por qué?...tienes familia y todo lo necesario para ser feliz…aun así…la tristeza invade tu corazón—dijo pensativo el muchacho viéndolo fijamente, Shinji lo vio sorprendido

—¿Cómo….?—dijo, Kaworu lo corto

—Miedo…Miedo a relacionarte….no…eso era antes….¿por qué?...¿por qué tenias miedo de relacionarte con los demás?—Kaworu parecía estar leyendo su mente, estaba describiendo como hace poco se sentía

Resignado dio un suspiró y contestó—Porque al acercarme a alguien solo obtenía sufrimiento, y no quería sufrir por ello

—pero entonces estarías solo, y sufrirías por la soledad…Al evitar el contacto evitas el dolor, pero entonces debes vivir con la soledad que provoca dolor igualmente…el hombre debe soportar el sufrimiento, es parte de la vida…como es fácil sufrir, piensan que la vida es sufrimiento…Pero…tu ya te has dado cuenta…sabes que sin arriesgarte a sufrir nunca encontraras compañía…. Ni felicidad…eso lo aprendiste con ellas ¿verdad?—Kaworu termino volteando a ver a la cocina donde están Asuka y Kyoko, luego vio a Shinji que asintió— Debes estar muy agradecido con ellas ¿no?

Shinji miró al piso con una sonrisa pequeña—si…les debo mucho

—a pesar de que las conoces desde hace poco—dijo Kaworu, Shinji levantó la cabeza violentamente hacia arriba para verlo sonreírle

—¿Qué…?—balbuceó

—_**¡A comer!—**_exclamo Kyoko, Kaworu se levantó y fue en dirección a la puerta—_**¿A dónde vas?¿no te quedas a comer?**_

Kaworu la miró abriendo los ojos y contesto—_**Esta bien, gracias por la invitación—**_contestó y fue a sentarse frente a Shinji

``Este tipo tiene algo que no me gusta´´ pensaba Asuka al verlo sentarse, esa sonrisa, esos ojos y cabello, todo en el chico le gritaba que no confiara en el. Kyoko sentía lo mismo, pero si era amigo de Shinji lo soportaría. Shinji solo estaba confundido, a que se refería con ``a pesar de que las conoces desde hace poco´´ ¿Qué quiso insinuar? ¿Acaso el lo sabría?¿o todo estaba en su imaginación? Decidió dejar de lado ese comentario enigmático e ignorarlo.

Luego del almuerzo, Kaworu y Shinji fueron a su habitación. Allí el dueño se recostó y Kaworu inspeccionaba el lugar. Se detuvo en la repisa mirando las fotografías. Tomó una en la que aparecían Kyoko y Yui y sonrió débilmente

—Una lástima lo que le pasó—dijo en tono solemne, Shinji lo vio extrañado

—¿perdón?

—Nada, ¿esa es tu madre?—preguntó mostrándole la foto y señalando a Yui

—Si—dijo algo triste

—No debes sufrir por aquellos que no están aquí. Ya han ido a un lugar mejor.—le dijo el muchacho

—Solo que ella no puede ir—dijo en un susurro inaudible

—Lo sé…Pero debes mirar al futuro y no estancarte en el pasado… —Shinji no supo si lo oyó o el joven lo dijo por decir pero sintió una sensación extraña

Kaworu paseó su mirada por el estante superior, donde estaban algunos libros apilados ,como buscando algo. Tomó un libro del estante, el titulo de este era ``The Hobit´´. Parecía estar marcado por un papel blanco en cierta parte del libro. Kaworu abrió el libro y lo ojeó un poco para luego devolverlo a su lugar, lo que Shinji no notó fue que el marcador blanco ya no estaba en el libro sino en su escritorio

—Es hora de irme… Ha sido una visita agradable—comento el joven y comenzó a retirarse, Shinji se incorporó y lo acompañó a la entrada. En la sala estaba Asuka que miró con desconfianza a Kaworu todo el tiempo

En la puerta de salida Shinji se despidió de Kaworu, este avanzó por el jardín y al llegar a la mitad del camino se volteó y le dijo

—Lee la carta que te di luego de leer la primera que está en tu habitación—dijo y se fue sin decir más

Shinji no le entendió de inmediato, recodaba la carta que le dio pero ¿había otra que se encontraba en su habitación? y si era así ¿cómo lo supo? Antes de clasificar como loco al joven decidió ir a verifica si existía tal carta. Pasó por la sala, Asuka quiso llamarle la atención pero este la ignoró, ella bufó y se fue a ver TV. Shinji entró a su habitación y sacó de su bolsillo la carta que le dio depositándola en el escritorio, al hacerlo vio la otra carta, el separador de ``The Hobit´´ . Lo tomó y observó, procedía de Tokyo 3 y de una persona de la que no quería oír jamás, Gendo Ikari.

Shinji frunció el seño y abrió la carta, se quedó pasmada cuando terminó de leerla. Era la misma carta, con ligeras diferencias, que su padre le mandó para que fuera a Tokyo 3 hace tanto tiempo, recordó leer la carta y luego su llegada donde Misato lo sacó en su auto que quedó hecho pedazos, se angustió por un momento al recordar esto. Lo único diferente era que en la carta no venía su identificación ni nada referente a NERV, entonces se percató de la P.D

``Tu identificación y pasaje te serán entregadas por un interno de NERV en Alemania poco después de recibir esta carta´´ decía .Tomó el sobre de esa carta y vio que esta tenia marcada una fecha, de hace 3 días. Shinji dejó la 1º carta y abrió la 2º, por primera vez notó que era muy rígido. Dentro estaba su ID, pasajes de avión y tren con fecha para dentro de 3 semanas y entre los pasajes y demás notas la foto de Misato posando con poca ropa y escrito ``Shinji, pasare por ti´´ y otras cosas.

Shinji entonces guardo en una cajón los pasajes, ID y la foto de Misato como recuerdo. Tomó la primera carta y la volvió a leer, la leyó de nuevo y una última vez. Esta carta significaba que todo era igual, los Evas, los ataques de los ángeles, tendría que pasar por todo ello de nuevo.. No. Tenía opción, podía negarse y seguir con su vida normal en Alemania…ignorando a todos aquellos que se sacrificarían por salvarlos…y ahora solo estaría Rei defendiendo la ciudad hasta que llegara… Asuka, ¿ella era piloto?¿habría escuchado alguna vez acerca de la unidad 02?...

Shinji dejó la carta a un lado y se recostó boca abajo agobiado por sus pensamientos, se sentía culpable y egoísta por poner su felicidad personal ante todo. Lo que estaba haciendo era huir, huía de aquello que enfrento hace tanto tiempo… pero, ¿valía la pena hacerlo de vuelta? había encontrado una razón para pilotear ``Recibir la aprobación de mi padre´´ recordó, pero eso fue destruido cuando inició el sistema sustituto dejando a Touji malherido, desde ese día perdió su razón para pilotear, no le debía nada a ese monstruo.

Recordó entonces porque se subió al Eva para pelear contra el 14º, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Recordó su charla con Kaji…Kaji, ese hombre sí que le ayudo…le hizo ver que podía elegir si subir al Eva o no, pero el tenía una responsabilidad, evitar el 3º impacto…siendo uno de los pocos capaces de hacerlo este era su deber…pero no lo hizo solo por eso, recordó al Eva rojo decapitado y sin brazos, y como Rei se arriesgo usando una mina N2…sintió culpa por no hacer nada, por no hacer nada por protegerlas pudiendo hacerlo…por eso piloteo, para proteger a aquellos que no podían hacerlo solos…no, para proteger a sus seres queridos

Pero ahora que sabia la amarga realidad que le esperaba, ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo? De no hacerlo ¿podría cargar con la culpa de saber que gente que conoció moría sin razón?...Tomó la almohada y tapó su cabeza con ella para silenciar sus sollozos, sollozos que nacían al pensar en todo lo que sufrió y que podría sufrir de nuevo...El recordar lo que le paso a Touji era doloroso, sin mencionar las otras tragedias que atravesó hasta su final con el 14º ángel.

Shinji se quedo allí, acostado llorando incapaz de tomar una decisión, era demasiado para él…y ahora que por fin había encontrado la felicidad. Del otro lado de la puerta, su hermana oía su llanto silencioso, deseando entrar a consolarlo sea lo que sea lo que le pasara pero no se atrevía a traspasar el umbral que los separaba. Pero no solo la puerta los separaba, la noción de ser hermanos los separaba del tipo de relación que ella quería con el chico. Pero eso era solo un sueño, ellos eran hermanos y no serian más que eso, tendría que soportar ver a Shinji en brazos de otra el resto de su vida. Resignada desistió y abandonó el marco de la puerta dejándolo solo

º|||º

º|||º

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia

º|||º

N/A:No se mucho que decir…solo que después de leer fics donde Yui esta viva y Asuka es su amiga o novia o lo que sea de la infancia me harte. Hasta ahora no he visto un Fic donde la pobre Kyoko tome una importancia relevante por lo que aquí intentare hacer eso .No se adelanten,el Eva 02 aparecera. Con algunos ligeros y drásticos cambios en la historia,de personalidad ,relaciones,etc ,Shinji ahora tiene la posibilidad de variar las cosas. Tambien lo se ,esto es trillado ,Shinji u otro vuelve en el tiempo y arregla las cosas ¿no?...bueno de esas historias abundan y no por eso aburren ,cada una tiene su propia visión de lo que pudo ser. ¿Como variaran estas cosas la historia?

Sin Asuka como piloto(se que muchos me querrán asesinar)pero mentalmente estable ,con Kyoko como guía y madre, y Shinji con una nueva visión de la vida ,con lo que pudo haber sido .Esta historia estaba en duda si ser una donde se mostraba la vida normal de Shinji en Alemania y encaraba distintos retos o una donde va a pilotear ignorante de todo ,la descarte por que seria repetir la historia con diferencias minimas y por ultimo esta, que me parece un poco mas variada. Las actitudes de los Personajes serán algo distintas ,tal como Asuka que al tener a su madre creció de forma diferente, y Shinji se ira desarrollando poco a poco

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	2. Auf Wiedersehen Berlin

2

Auf Wiedersehen  
Berlin

Su actitud pareció sorprender a las mujeres con las que vivía, cosas tales como que cocinara o limpiara les resultaba chocante pero no preguntaban al respecto. Kyoko casi se desmaya cuando entró a su habitación esta mañana y vio que esta estaba inmaculada, el caos que reinaba en ese lugar había desaparecido. Asuka encontraba sus artes culinarias exquisitas pero muy sospechosas, cada plato que él hacía, era cuidadosamente inspeccionado por la joven.

En el periodo de descanso fue aprendiendo las antiguas costumbres del viejo Shinji pero no le agradaban a decir verdad, al poco tiempo se percató de que ese Shinji no hacia muchas cosas. A parte de estudiar, solo pasaba tiempo con su novia y el resto del tiempo en su computadora y viendo TV. Que el hiciera tareas del hogar para ayudar a su familia fue una de las cosas que más llamó la atención a su madre y hermana y podía entenderlo después de ver el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Por otra parte su actitud tímida y retraída también llamó la atención, por los comentarios que decían las dos mujeres se dio cuenta que él era un bromista incorregible, charlatán y su pasatiempo preferido era pelearse con su hermana en todas las formas posibles. Aunque su confianza en sí mismo había subido un poco al sentirse querido por primera vez, no era suficiente para que fuera como el otro Shinji, no sabía porque, pero aunque todo esto era nuevo, se sentía a gusto y en confianza como si hubiera pasado toda su vida con esas dos mujeres.

A los pocos días de estar allí, sus recuerdos comenzaron a parecerle más un sueño que algo que vivió en realidad y hasta cierto punto el mismo se lo cuestionaba. ¿De verdad vivió todo eso? ¿Habría imaginado todo? ¿Perdió la cabeza y soñó todo? ¿Pero porque? ¿Que pudo hacer que le pasara eso? ¿la carta? la relación con su padre no era muy diferente a la que recordaba, se enteró que asistió a terapia por sus experiencias traumáticas que sufrió de niño ¿Tal vez al leer la carta que le envío lo sacó de quicio? ¿Habría sido demasiado para el e imaginó todo para proteger su mente?...No. Sus recuerdos eran reales. El peleó contra los ángeles. El sufrió, perdió amigos, todo eso había sucedido. ¿Pero por que cada día que pasaba esas memorias se volvían más esquivas? Sus recuerdos se desvanecían y no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera, por ello comenzó a llevar un diario.

Pasó una noche en vela escribiendo todo lo que recordaba, cada recuerdo de su vida pasada que tenía. Terminó en el momento donde el 14º lo atacaba, eso era lo último que estaba seguro que había pasado. Agregó a parte lo que soñó cuando se desmayo, solo por si acaso. Cuando terminó, miró el diario con sus recuerdos y decidió seguirlo. Así pues, cada noche escribía en el diario. Era un ejercicio muy beneficioso, a través de la escritura podía reflexionar mejor para tomar la decisión de ir o no a Tokyo 3 y vivir las batallas de nuevo. Hasta ahora no pudo llegar a una decisión, había más que perder esta vez y si todo sucedía como recordaba no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo.

En la semana fue visitado por los amigos que tenía en Alemania, supo sus nombres inconscientemente pero no sabía cómo actuar con ellos. Ellos también se extrañaron por su forma de actuar ya que al parecer su timidez no era algo común, pero con las explicaciones de Kyoko ellos no lo molestaron pensando que era un problema mental temporal en su amigo. Sus amigos eran muy escandalosos y bromistas, el sufrió una gran tanda de bromas sobre el estado de su cabeza y demás. Por ellos se enteró además de la contraseña de su propia PC y de la amplia colección hentai guardada en ella, sus amigos veían las imágenes como algo normal pero Shinji se sonrojó en el acto.

Cuando tuvo tiempo borró la colección, a excepción de alguna que otra imagen y video. La última visita que recibió fue de parte de Bernardette, su novia, de origen Francés y emigrada hace 6 años a la ciudad de Berlín. Ella llegó un día en el cual ni Asuka ni Kyoko estaban, al abrir la puerta ella saltó a sus brazos y se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas dándole besos. Repetía que lo había extrañado mucho y que ya no aguantaba más el estar separados. Shinji, aunque algo vergonzoso, siguió los impulsos que le dictaba su libido adolecente en donde acariciarla y cuando besarla y de qué manera, como resultado la chica pareció no ver diferencia alguna en su trato.

Así vivió su semana, mañana seria lunes y volvería a clases. Se sentía muy nervioso, muy similar a cuando uno va a una escuela nueva cuando es pequeño y en cierto modo eso era lo que le sucedía. Su madre intentó convencerlo de que esperara un poco más, el estuvo tentado a aceptar el ofrecimiento pero lo rechazó. Encontró sus útiles escolares y los guardó en su mochila, vio que no había ningún uniforme, cosa que notó al ver a Asuka cada día ir a la escuela vestida como quería

º|||º

Ya era de noche, Shinji les preparó la cena a Kyoko y Asuka sin que se dieran cuenta y se acostó temprano. Se sentía algo enfermo por lo que no ceno, las mujeres le acusaron de que fingía para no ir a la escuela pero Shinji les respondió que iría a la escuela de todas formas. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación se pasó una mano por la frente y esta estaba cubierta de sudor frio, caminó hasta su cama y se desplomó totalmente vestido quedando dormido al instante.

De lo próximo que se dio cuenta era que se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, iluminado por un haz de luz que venía desde el cielo. Frente a él estaba su madre y él mismo, hablando al parecer pero ningún sonido se escuchaba. Se acercó y se colocó en medio de ambos pero no fue notado, de pronto ambos giraron la cabeza a la izquierda, Shinji hizo igual. En esa dirección apareció una pantalla donde se veía al EVA 01 atacando salvajemente al 14º ángel y luego devorándolo. El otro Shinji y su madre parecieron hablar pero ningún sonido se escuchó tampoco esta vez, volvió su vista al EVA y este se estaba incorporado, rugiendo con su armadura desprendiéndose.

Ahí notó algo raro, en cada parte que la armadura se caía un haz de luz blanca salía. Así sucedió hasta que el EVA, desprovisto de armadura, se convirtió en una figura humanoide de luz blanca. Dio un último rugido y comenzó a desvanecerse, la pantalla se fue y volvió a ver a los otros presentes que se volvían borrosos. Llegó un punto donde no vio nada más y la oscuridad lo atrapó, lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba tirado en el piso de su habitación todavía vestido.

Se incorporó, tenía un severo dolor de cabeza, su visión desenfocada se volvía más clara a cada momento. Se recargó contra una pared, se sentía mareado y descompuesto, pero ese malestar se iba gradualmente. Vio la hora y se percató de que faltaba todavía 1h para levantarse e ir a la escuela. Sabiendo que no podría dormir se movilizó a la sala. Vio TV un rato y luego fue a preparar el desayuno.

Ambas mujeres vieron igual de sorprendidas que en toda la semana el desayuno en la mesa y a Shinji despierto limpiando un poco el lugar.

—_**Ojala le hubiera dado ese ataque hace años…—**_dijo Asuka sentándose a desayunar

—_**Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, no digas esas cosas de tu hermano—**_le reprendió la mujer y comió algo de su desayuno—_**pero no niego que un hijo tan servicial es muy bueno—**_agregó saboreando su alimento, Asuka repetía su ritual de olisquear y pinchar su comida antes de probarla, Kyoko frunció el seño—_**Asuka ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás haciendo eso? Ya probó que no nos envenenara con sus platillos—**_dijo desganada ante la actitud de su hija

—_**sigue siendo muy bueno para ser verdad…¿crees que esté pidiendo comida a domicilio y la sirve como propia?—**_Decía dando un bocado cuidadosamente

—_**ya lo hemos visto cocinar, lo hace el no hay duda…—**_respondió su madre

—_**¿y donde aprendió?—**_continuo su interrogatorio

—_**veamos…¡¿Shinji, donde aprendiste a cocinar?—**_le gritó pues estaba en la cocina

—_**¡Por ahí!—**_contestó

—¿_**Por ahí…?—**_dijo Asuka incrédula pensando en donde pudo aprender eso

—_**a mi me basta con saber que puede cocinar…¡Excelente desayuno Shinji!—**_le felicitó su madre

—_**¡Gracias!—**_respondió

Kyoko vio la hora y se sorprendió—_**debo salir ya o llegaré tarde a la universidad—**_dijo saliendo en busca de sus cosas

—_**A veces pienso que podría estar en la universidad en este momento…ya que soy la más lista del colegio y todo eso…—**_meditaba Asuka luego de escuchar a su madre, esta se asomó del pasillo con expresión severa

—_**Asuka, no hay necesidad de eso. Nadie te presiona a ser la mejor ni que te saltes grados, eso no es bueno. Créeme, yo pasé por algo parecido y no es muy bonito. No tienes amigos, te sientes presionada por ser más joven y casi no tienes tiempo para vivir.—**_le dijo su madre preocupada

—_**no te preocupes por eso, estoy contenta con lo que tengo ahora y no lo cambiaria por nada. Solo decía que soy capaz de hacer mas, no que quería hacerlo—**_respondió con una sonrisa que compartió su madre aliviada, lo último que quería era que su hija pasara por el infierno que ella vivió en un tiempo

—_**El camino a la sabiduría es sencillo para aquellos que no se dejan cegar por el ego… Ese consejo te será muy útil Asuka, recuérdalo…—**_Dijo su madre en un arranque filosófico

—_**¿Estas diciéndome presumida?—**_Exclamó indignada la joven, su madre suspiró

—_**Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto Asuka… bien, me voy. ¡Adiós, sean buenos!—**_se despidió Kyoko cerrando la puerta, luego la volvió a abrir para agregar—_**¡sobre todo tu, Asuka!**_

—_**¡hey!—**_se quejó pero su madre ya se había ido, se escuchaba el ruido del motor de auto y como salía de allí—_**Shinji apúrate que llegarémos tarde**_

—_**eh, si en un momento me preparo—**_respondió y fue a su habitación por sus cosas, al cabo de unos minutos salió vestido con un pantalón de jean azul y encima de su remera gris un buzo polar negro y cargando en su espalda la mochila con elementos escolares

º|||º

El camino fue muy animado o por lo menos lo parecía con la pelirroja hablando en todo momento con Shinji limitándose a pocos comentarios. En su trayecto se toparon con sus amigos y Bernadette, esta se colgó del brazo de Shinji y sus amigos se quedaron atrás con Asuka que miraba ligeramente enojada a la pareja.

Al llegar, Shinji se quedó plantado en la puerta del salón sin saber bien a donde ir, no tenía un impulso que le dijera a donde ir. Se quedó allí hasta que uno de sus amigos le hizo señas para que se sentara en un banco que gustosamente aceptó

—_**¿y Shinji, como anda tu cabeza?—**_preguntó el muchacho llamado Julián que le recordaba mucho a Touji, era alto y fornido de cabello negro con ojos cafés

—_**Bien, algunos dolores de cabeza pero estoy bien—**_respondió tímidamente

—_**Te ha afectado mucho al parecer, haz estado muy callado y calmado desde tu episodio—**_esta vez fue Gilbert, el era de su estatura con cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes, no hablaba mucho pero cuando hablaba decía cosas importantes, a Shinji le daba la impresión de que era vago, y que estuviera en ese momento con sus piernas apoyadas en otro banco y recargando su cabeza en sus manos luchando por no dormirse, no le ayudaba a cambiar de opinión

—_**he tenido cosas de las cuales reflexionar—**_respondió elusivamente, el joven lo vio de reojo de forma suspicaz como si no le creyera pero no dijo nada

—_**¿reflexionar? Tienes 14 años, ¿Qué tienes que reflexionar?—**_exclamó Hahn, este era el último de sus amigos cercanos, este era alto como Julián pero delgado, de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, de tez pálida y con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro permanentemente

—_**no quiero molestar con mis problemas…—**_respondió sonriendo tímidamente

—_**La mejor forma de solucionar un problema es escuchar los consejos y experiencias de los demás, o eso es en mi caso por lo menos—**_Dijo tranquilamente Gilbert mirando por la ventana—_**No temas de lo que pensemos sobre tus problemas, recuerda ``**_ _**Incluso con una armadura, puedes sentir dolor´´**_

—_**si… eso que dijo Gilberstein—**_respondió de forma emocionada Hahn y burlándose del chico que solo frunció el seño

—_**vamos ¿que es?—**_le urgióJulian, pero en ese momento entró su maestro y todos se sentaron y callaron de a poco

—_**bien muchachos hoy tenemos la historia del 2º impacto—**_dijo el profesor, se oyó quejidos por todo el alumnado—_**Lo sé, lo sé. A mi tambien me molesta tener que hacerlo una vez al día pero está impuesto por el comité educacional—**_dijo resignado el hombre

Este comenzó a narrar de un libro todo lo que sucedió en el 2º impacto, las sospechas de Shinji de que los ángeles vendrian aumentaron al escuchar la misma lección que daba su maestro en Tokyo 3. Exactamente lo mismo, el meteoro en la misma fecha y todos los mismos sucesos que ya sabía eran mentira. A excepción de Gilbert, que se entretuvo con otras cosas, todos sus amigos y Bernatdette se durmieron, despertaron abruptamente con el sonido del timbre que marcaba la hora el almuerzo.

Shinji se levantó y espero en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer, para su suerte Bernardette llegó para guiarlo. Shinji llevaba su almuerzo y Bernardette llevaba dos, su hermana se fue con dos de sus amigas; Giselle, una muchacha algo mas baja que el usaba anteojos, de ojos verdes y cabello marron oscuro de atributos similares a Asuka. Y Gailiana, ella era más alta que Asuka y él, de cabellos negros lacios hasta la cintura, ojos azules, era muy linda y sus atributos eran algo menores que el de sus dos amigas.

Bernardette lo llevó a un banco de el patio y alli comieron juntos,lo primero que le preguntó era que porque trajo un almuerzo si ella le llevaba uno todos los días.

—_**oh, eh…bueno…lo traje para tí—**_logró balbucear, no sabía si el decirle que lo hizo él y lo trajo para él la lastimaría o la haria sentir inútil

—_**oh, que tiegno—**_la muchacha respondió con algo de acento frances que no podía evitar, aun despues de años en Bérlin.

Así ambos comenzaron a comer, la chica le daba la comida en la boca aunque el se resistia lo que provocaba la risa de la chica. Entre risas y forcejeos terminaron su comida y se fueron muy alegres de allí. A la lejania se veía a una pelirroja, una morocha y una peli-café almorzando, solo que una de ellas mantenía su vista vigilante en el chico que acababa de irse. Esto fue notado por sus amigas

—_**¿se puede saber que tienes en contra de Bernardette?—**_preguntó Giselle agitando su almuerzo

—_**nada, nada en particular—**_respondió pero su semblante no cambió

—_**no me digas que estás celosa—**_dijo Gailiana en tono de burla, Asuka se sonrojó y ella rió—_**No puede ser, estas celosa de ella. No quieres que te aparte a tu hermano mayor ¿no?**_

Asuka solo agachó la cabeza, sus amigas comenzaron a reir.—_**vamos Asuka, no pensarias que siempre estarían juntos. Esto es inevitable, tu deberias seguir con la vida y conseguirte un novio**_

—_**¡NO!—**_gritó enfadada levantando su rostro completamente rojo, sus amigas cesaron sus burlas y observaron como se alejaba furiosa

—_**¿y a ésta que le picó?—**_preguntó Giselle

—_**oh, tal vez sea el hecho de que son solo hermanastros lo que le afecta… al no tener lazo sanguineo sentirá que su realcion es muy frágil—**_dedujo Gailiana

—_**¿lazo sanguineo?—**_preguntó Giselle

—_**¿no lo sabías? ellos son hermanastros… el es hijo de una amiga de su **_madre que quedó huérfano_** y la señora Zeppelin se hizo cargo de él… como sea, tal vez es por eso—**_dijo levantádose y llendo al salon, Giselle la siguió

El resto del día pasó de forma normal, o normal según los recuerdos de su estancia en Tokyo 3 que se asemejaban mucho a este día. No había computadoras por lo que no había chat pero se pasaban notas en clase, el era asedíado por las notitas de Bernardette y alguna que otra de Asuka que le decía que se concentrara en la clase.

En ese día se percató de que Asuka era tan inteligente como la que conocía, el unico que le daba algo de competencia era Gilbert pero no le era mucho problema. Ellos eran como dos opuestos, él era calmado y humilde, ella escandalosa y orgullosa.

—_**Sr. Ikari ¿Supongo que como no está atento ya sabe la respuesta a la pregunta?—**_se escuchó la voz del profesor llamándole la atención a Shinji que estaba distraido, este lo miró con algo de desconcierto y se quedó mudo. El maestro suspiró y se frotó los ojos con los dedos—_** ¿Sabe que es peor que un inutil?**_

—_**N-No….—**_Musitó con miedo el muchacho, el hombre sacó su mano de su cara para contestar con algo de enfado

—_**Un inútil distraido, Sr. Ikari….Ahora preste atención y veamos si puede contestar algo—**_La clase rio por lo bajo luego de ese comentario del profesor y Shinji se sumergió en su asiento

En contraste con Asuka, el era, según parecía, uno de los que aprobaba con lo justo y se esforzaba al mínimo en toda la clase, por lo que cuando participo una que otra vez, fue visto muy raro. El maestro casi lloraba al ver que uno de sus peores estudíante se había superado a sí mismo, acertaba a las preguntas y participaba en la clase, hasta decía que de saber que esa llamada de atención bastaría para ponerlo en regla, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.

El día terminó y comenzaron a juntar sus cosas, Asuka lo esperaba junto con Bernardette y Gilbert. Todos seguian por un mismo caminó por lo que iban juntos desde que se conocieron, para Shinji era una sorpresa mas que descubrir. Salieron por la puerta principal de la cual cientos de chicos corrian gozando de su libertad, pero a pesar de haber tantos estudíantes solo un joven llamó la atención a Shinji. De cabello plateado y ojos rojos, apoyado en la pared descansando, estaba allí Kaworu.

Shinji abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, no creia que volveria a ver a ese joven en su vida. Junto a el había otro hombre cuya prescencia hizo que su boca se cayera de la sorpresa, mal afeitado y con una cola de caballo en el pelo que lo identificaban, alli parado fumando un cigarrillo estaba Kaji. Detras de ellos estaba un auto deportivo rojo con vidrios polarizados. Tanto Kaji como Kaworu lo vieron, Shinji ignorando a sus amigos fue junto con ellos.

—Hola Shinji, ¿Cómo haz estado?—le preguntó Kaworu en japonés tendiendole una mano, Shinji saludó y luego vio a el hombre a su lado, sus amigos se pararon detrás de Shinji en ese momento pero al usar japonés solo Asuka entendía lo que decían—Permiteme presentarte a…

—Kaji…—dijo en un susurro, su pecho presionado y feliz de ver al hombre que fue para el casi un padre. El hombre que hasta donde sabía había muerto en su anterior vida, recordaba como le había dicho que su otro trabajo había sido descubierto y Shinji dedujo que eso significaba que lo sacarian del juego pronto.

—¿Cómo…?¿nos conocemos?—preguntó el hombre extrañado, Shinji reprimió las ansias de llorar y se mantuvo firme

—nada, nada…¿Por qué estan aquí?—preguntó con voz debil, Kaworu sonrió. Asuka sintió un escalofrío al verlo

—Estoy al tanto de que hace poco recibiste cartas concernientes a tu padre—dijo Kaji serio, Shinji asintió. La pelirroja detrás suyo se estremeció, todo lo relaciónado con el padre de Shinji era malo hasta donde sabía—Estamos aquí para saber tu respuesta, si es que la tienes ya

—Mi respuesta…—murmuró, ya lo había pensado mucho pero no había llegado a una conclucion todavia. No sabiendo que hacer se encogió de hombros y contestó—Todavia no lo sé…

—Ya veo…¿Puedes venir a dar un paséo con nosotros?—le preguntó Kaji, Asuka estuvo a punto de contestar por el con un ``Claro que no´´pero Shinji se adelantó

—Sí, no hay problema—dijo sin ánimo, Asuka abrió los ojos como platos e inició su reproche

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte con unos extraños así como así?—le gritó, tanto Kaji como Shinji se hiceron para atrás al oir a la hasta ahora silenciosa chica, Kaworu sonrió

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos—dijo el chico de ojos rojos

—¡Cállate!—Bramó, el chico sintio un extraño sentimiento que le decía que no hablara más ,al cual hizo caso—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿¡oiste! ¡le dire a mamá!—amenazó, Shinji se acercó y le dijo calmadamente

—Asuka, está bien. No me pasará nada. Tu ve y dile a mamá que llegaré algo tarde ¿si?—se dio vuelta y le hizo señas a Kaji para irse, Kaworu abordó el asiento delantero y Kaji se subió al asiento del conductor y esperaron a Shinji que subiera

Abrió la puerta trasera y estaba a punto de entrar cuando una mano lo detuvo, al voltear por alguna razón no se sorprendio que fuera la pelirroja. Algo le decía que ella era siempre muy sobreprotectora, con una mirada lastimosa le dijo—Shinji… Por favor

—Asuka…—esa mirada triste junto con su expresión era una conbinacion mortal —N-no te preocupes… sé lo que hago… nos vemos mas tarde

Y entró en el auto rápidamente dejando seca y atónita a Asuka, esta se hubiera quedado así de no ser por sus compañeros que le preguntaban qué había pasado. Dentro del auto, Shinji miraba por la ventana ajeno a todo el mundo con una sensación extraña por lo que acababa de hacer. Kaji manejaba a medía velocidad alejándose del lugar y Kaworu solo miraba adelante sin prestar atención a nada, pero fue él quien rompió el silencio

—¿sabes? podríamos ser secuestradores y pudimos inventar todo este cuento… ¿Por qué confiaste en nosotros?—preguntó calmadamente con su sedosa voz

—¿Por qué?...Porque confío en que me mostrarán algo que me hará decidirme—Respondió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

—Eres muy confiado muchacho, no es muy recomendable hoy en día subirse al auto de dos extraños—dijo Kaji sonriendo

—No soy confiado…—dijo secamente, dejando confundido a Kaji y Kaworu

—¿a qué te refieres?—Preguntó el hombre mayor

—A nada, ¿Cuánto falta?—preguntó para cambiar de tema

—Solo un poco, y créeme que valdrá la pena—le aseguró Kaji

—Bien… ¿están aquí solo por mi padre?—preguntó con una mueca

—es un favor que nos han pedido…tenemos otras ocupaciones, cada uno—Respondió Kaworu

—Tomando en cuenta la distancia, el comandante Ikari consideró que era mejor hacer esto en persona, o por medio de una persona—dijo Kaji

—Ya veo… Les pidió que me convencieran—dijo Shinji secamente, se produjo un silencio incomodo en el auto

—Sí… eres muy perspicaz ¿lo sabes?—respondió Kaworu sonriéndole

—Sí…Perspicaz—Musitó

Lo que quedó de viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los pasajeros habló ni una sola palabra. El paisaje cambió gradualmente dejando de lado la ciudad y abriendo pasó a algo más natural. La cantidad de edificios disminuía y el de arboles aumentaba, el auto se detuvo frente a un mirador que daba al lago. Los ocupantes bajaron y estiraron las piernas, Kaji y Kaworu fueron al mirador y Shinji los siguió

—Era esto lo que querían mostrarme—Dijo de forma cansina

—no —dijo Kaji seriamente

—¿Cuál es el punto de venir aquí?—Preguntó directa y fríamente,

—Al grano ¿eh?—Dijo Kaji ahora serio, suspiró y continuó—Como ya sabrás, tu padre te ha mandado una carta donde te cita para ir a Tokyo 3 dentro de 2 semanas. —Shinji asintió—No podemos decirte más de lo que había en la carta, pero cabe destacar que para muchas personas es muy importante que vayas…Aunque no lo creas muchos dependen de ti…eres especial Shinji Ikari, que nadie te diga lo contrario…Se que no es mucho, pero tu padre quería que lo supieras—Dijo Kaji siempre mirando al lago

—En otras palabras, solo soy importante para él porque tengo algo que desea…cuando lo obtenga seré desechable—dijo amargamente recordando la primera vez que vio al EVA 01 y como lo recibo su padre

—Esas son tus palabras no las nuestras—la voz de Kaworu llamó la atención de Shinji—Todo ser humano es útil para algo, eso no lo hace una herramienta sino especial…Cada persona en esta tierra posee una realidad propia, pero está en cada uno decidir que hace con ella…cada uno tiene un talento, depende de nosotros guardarlo para sí mismo o compartirlo con el mundo por un bien mayor…Cada uno tiene sus motivos para hacer eso, ninguna decisión es más o menos relevante que la otra—Dijo Kaworu, la cabeza de Shinji quedó en blanco

—no sé si lo sepas…pero tu madre es alguien muy especial. Su intelecto es muy codiciado por muchas personas, ella recibió millones de ofertas de trabajo con salarios mucho mayores al que tiene ahora… ¿sabes porque ella decidió permanecer aquí?—le preguntó Kaji mirándolo, Shinji bajo la cabeza—no me extraña… Ella los protege más de lo que crees, no tienes idea de los sacrificios que ha hecho por ustedes dos…

—no te entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Quien la quiere? ¿por qué me dices todo eso?—preguntó Shinji cada vez más confuso

—no puedo decir mucho…mira, ella renunció a un trabajo en el cual su presencia era fundamental… El salirse fue todo un problema, pero eso no la detuvo de protegerte a ti y a tu hermanastra… Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora lo hizo para protegerlos a ustedes…¿de qué?, eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.—sentenció Kaji

—También cabe decir que si vas a Tokyo 3 podrás devolverle el favor—agregó Kaworu, Shinji se volteo y lo miró estupefacto

¿Sabría el que ya conocía todo esto? ¿o solo lo dijo por decir? De igual forma ese comentario de verdad le llegó muy profundo. No había pensado en eso, si él no iba corría el riesgo de que tanto Asuka como Kyoko fueran lastimadas. Y lo que Kaji le dijo, Kyoko lo protegió desde su infancia haciendo muchos sacrificios y ahora el tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

¿Entonces valía la pena? ¿valía la pena volver a pilotear? ya una vez había pilotado por proteger a los demás y no salió de la mejor forma. Todo era una confusión, todo lo que vivió se mezclaba con lo nuevo generado un caos. Kaji dijo sus últimas palabras respecto al tema

—Shinji no está bien que evadas la verdad. Es muy fácil huir de la realidad y hacer todo lo que te pidan… tienes la oportunidad de saber la verdad. Tienes que verlo con tus ojos... escucharlo con tus oídos... y verlo como tú quieras... ya que ese es... tu trabajo más importante...Eso sí, si lo aceptas…Recuerda, Escapar de los problemas no es la solución. Huye cuanto quieras de los problemas, pero estos solo desaparecerán cuando los enfrentes y halles una solución —dijo el hombre, Shinji reprimió una sonrisa, era casi el mismo discurso que le había dicho una vez, pero aun así esta vez no fue suficiente para hacerlo decidirse

—No lo sé…Todavía no lo sé—dijo apretando sus puños, Kaji se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

—tranquilo… No necesitas decidirte ahora, te queda tiempo aun…Piénsalo bien, ¿sí? tienes mucho que ofrecer y mucha gente tiene mucho que perder si no vas a Tokyo 3—le dijo calmándolo

—Sabemos que lo que te dijimos no es mucho y es fácil de creer que mentimos pero todo es verdad… Hay mucho que perder y tu, Shinji Ikari, eres capaz de evitarlo—Agregó Kaworu viéndolo a los ojos, con una mirada que parecía que dejara su alma al desnudo

—Esto parece demasiado irreal…—Comento desviando la mirada—Pareciese como si todo ya estuviera predispuesto…. —agregó dándose cuenta de que todo parecía repetirse, tal y como antes. Podía ser que su destino era pilotear, no importara que pasara

—¿Cómo si fuera tu destino?—Preguntó Kaworu, el chico seguía adivinando lo que pensaba y comenzaba a asustarlo

—Realmente tenemos un destino… Me gusta pensar más bien que nosotros nos forjamos el futuro, que nosotros somos responsables de lo bueno que nos sucede y lo malo también…—Dijo Kaji mirando al joven de cabellos platinados

—Así es, nosotros no tenemos destino. Solo aquellos devorados por la ignorancia y el miedo y que dan pasos en falso, pueden caer en el pantano al que llaman destino—Respondió Kaworu subiendo al auto

Shinji miró al joven que salía de su vista luego de decir esa frase que en verdad le llegó. Kaworu lograba inspirar a Shinji por momentos, este estaba comenzando a figurarse, que los males que padeció hasta ahora, no solo fueron actos de un cruel dios o un destino torcido ¿Podía culpar también a su padre por lo que sufrió? A fin de cuentas él aceptó pilotear el Eva, el eligió cargar con el peso. ¿Podía culpar a otros por ello?...

Quisiera pensar eso, pero su mente seguía muy confundida respecto a todo esto.

—Ven, te llevaremos a tu casa—Dijo Kaji, todos abordaron el vehículo y se pusieron en caminó

º|||º

Llegaron al hogar de Shinji al atardecer, Kaji y Kaworu se despidieron de Shinji y salieron de la vista. Shinji caminó hasta la puerta pero no llegó a meter la llave, esta se abrió de golpe y una mano lo tiró hacia adentro, lo empujó hasta un sillón y lo sentó de un golpe. Toda la sala estaba a oscuras, las luces se prendieron dando una leve iluminación revelando a Asuka parada, y no muy contenta, y a Kyoko sentada en el sillón frente al suyo de brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

—_**¿En donde estuviste?—**_preguntó seria Kyoko, Asuka se acercó a su madre y se sentó en un apoyabrazos, daba la impresión de estar en un interrogatorio de las viejas películas de detectives

—_**con…con unos **_amigos—contestó, al estar nerviosos mezcló los idiomas

—_**¡¿y de donde los conoces Baka?—**_Preguntó furiosa su hermana señalándolo con un dedo, su madre la vio y regañó

—_**Asuka, callada—**_dijo de forma seca— _**¿y bien? Responde**_

Shinji trago saliva y contestó—_**bueno estaba Kaworu, el chico del otro día recuerdas—**_Kyoko le dio una mirada fría—_**y el otro es Kaji**_

—_**¿y de donde los conoces?—**_repito Kyoko no dando lugar a evasivas—_**Sabes que no puedes irte con extraños, hasta un niño lo sabe. ¿Qué razón te hizo hacer eso?—**_Dijo Kyoko cada vez más molesta

—_**bueno dijeron algo de…—**_dijo Asuka pero se cayó al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Shinji fijos en ella, Kyoko lo notó también

—_**¿Qué dijeron Asuka?—**_dijo en tono de hierro, Asuka se bajó del apoyabrazos y alternó su vista entre el ruego silencioso de Shinji y la mirada de su madre

—_**Lo siento Shinji, solo lo hago porque me preocupo…Dijeron algo sobre el padre de Shinji—**_La confesión de la pelirroja joven dejó a Kyoko en shock, su cara se paralizó en una mueca de furia

—_**¿Qué…dijeron?—**_preguntó reprimiendo su floreciente furia, la mirada inflexible y sus uñas clavándose en el apoyabrazos

—_**algo de unas cartas de ese hombre y que querían su respuesta de algo—**_dijo con una mirada de pánico, Kyoko suspiró

—_**Asuka, ve a la habitación de Shinji y trae cualquier sobre que este a la vista—**_le ordenó, Asuka salió en caminó y Shinji se quiso levantar pero Kyoko…—_**¡Tu quédate donde estas jovencito! ¡Esto no quita que te fuiste con dos extraños a quien sabe dónde y sin avisar!**_

—_**Le dije a Asuka que te avisara—**_se defendió Shinji sentándose en su sitio

—_**¡me importa un bledo! ¡¿Qué si eran secuestradores? ¡¿Ladrones? ¡O lo que sea!—**_gritó su madre evidentemente preocupada

—_**pero no lo eran…—**_respondió tímidamente Shinji, en eso volvió su hermana con un sobre que le tendió a su madre.

Kyoko leyó la carta con un seño fruncido que crecía a cada momento, Al terminar arrugo la carta y la dejo en la mesita entre los dos sillones para luego decir con voz débil—_**ya pueden irse…**_

No sabiendo bien que le pasaba a su madre ambos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, o eso intentó Shinji hasta que su hermana lo arrastró a la suya. Al entrar no pudo evitar notar un parecido a la habitación que tenía en Tokyo 3, solo que era más grande y si era posible mas desordenada, tenía computadora en un escritorio, un mueble con repisas llenas de cosas, un puff rojo, una TV y equipo de música. La habitación estaba pintada de una combinación de azul y amarillo que sentaba bien y al igual que en su cuarto, había parque en el piso. Su cama estaba contra una pared frente a la puerta

Lo empujó hasta arrojarlo a la cama, ella tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Su expresión era una mezcla entre tristeza, enojo, lástima y preocupación. Levantó su mano y Shinji se cubrió inconscientemente esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Su mano acaricio su mejilla dulcemente

—_**¿Qué te sucede Shinji?—**_preguntó con una nota de preocupación casi palpable

—¿_**eh?—**_dijo sin entender a lo que se refería y no pudiendo procesar el tono en el que ella lo dijo

—_**nos preocupas ¿sabes?—**_inició mirando a otro lado—_**no dijimos nada para no crear más problemas, pero… Vi la fecha… haz actuado así desde que la carta llegó… ¿Fue ese bastardo el que te hizo todo esto?¡¿fue él?—**_exclamó furiosa levantándose de la silla

—_**eh… eh…—**_suspira_**—En parte Asuka…en parte…—**_respondió mirando al suelo

—_**¿Por qué me dices Asuka? ¿por que ya no me llamas`` niñita molesta´´ o ``hermanita´´ como antes?... ¿por qué no peleamos como antes? ¿que cambió entre nosotros?...¿ya no me consideras tu hermana?...¿ya no me quieres?...—**_preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos que se convirtieron en un rio al poco tiempo y derrumbándose

Shinji veía como la chica se estremecía y lloraba muy angustiada. El chico se incorporó, la abrazó y calmo un rato hasta que ceso. Una vez terminó la separó de él, a pesar de que ella no quería, para poder verle la cara. Ojos rojos y vidriosos con respiración entrecortada y su rostro denotaba tristeza extrema.

—_**Asuka… Yo siempre te voy a querer…no importa que pasé yo voy a estar contigo…—**_le dijo con voz suave calmando a la pelirroja, aunque sería muy difícil cambiar la visión que tenía de la joven. De una amiga por la que sentía algo, a una hermana

Shinji se incorporó y quiso salir de allí pero la mano de la pelirroja se aferró a la suya, la miró y sus ojos amenazaban con volver a llorar

—_**quédate**_…_**por favor…quédate…solo un poco —**_dijo débilmente, Shinji le sonrío y fue a su lado

La pelirroja se acostó y tiro de él hasta que lo subió también a la cama, Shinji se ladeó mirando a la puerta esperando que la chica se quedara viendo a la pared pero en vez de eso se colocó mirando en la misma dirección. No solo eso sino que lo rodeo con un brazo, Shinji se sonrojó en el acto aunque la chica no lo notaria. El abrazo era firme pero delicado, sentía su respiración en su nuca, su calor en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto estaba mal

Después de todo ellos eran hermanos supuestamente, pero en su cabeza Asuka era todavía esa chica de exuberante belleza, de la cual no podía ocultar, estaba atraído. No se sentía capaz de permanecer en la situación de hermanos por mucho tiempo, la quería mucho pero no de esa forma precisamente, y el bulto que había en su entrepierna parecía confirmar el hecho. Después pensó en la relación que llevaba hasta hace poco con la joven, ella a penas y podía clasificarse como amiga, aunque intentaba hablar con ella, esta lo alejaba.

Si todo era así ¿Por qué no podía pensar en Asuka como una hermana? ¿o como una amiga? ¿Por qué sentía que deseaba más que eso? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los débiles ronquidos de Asuka a su espalda. Sonrió y decidió no pensar en ello de momento

Despertó ya de noche en la misma posición, parpadeó un poco y con suavidad se separó del agarre de la chica. Salió de la cama pero la mano de la pelirroja se prendió de su remera, se desligó de ella y con una manta la tapó. Con cuidadosos pasos llegó a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Al salir vio que de la sala salía una tenue luz

Se acercó y vio a su madre sentada en un sillón con un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillento con hielo, se acercó y el ruido le llamó la atención a su madre que se volteó a verlo. Su expresión seguía preocupada y era acompañada de una mueca, dio un suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón frente a ella. Lo hizo y se quedó incómodamente quieto, su madre dio un sorbo a su bebida y estremeció un poco el rostro al tragar. Luego clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, la mirada se sostuvo por un tiempo casi interminable para el

—¿_**Bebés**_?—Preguntó Shinji finalmente abriendo el diálogo, en todo momento siguió manteniendo el contacto visual

—Solo bebo… después de ocasiones algo estresantes….Me calma y ayuda a pensar más claramente—Dijo en Japonés rompiendo el contacto y agitando un poco su vaso, Shinji reparó entonces que debía ser Whisky o algo parecido—Fue por la carta entonces…—no era pregunta sino una afirmación silenciosa, Shinji solo se dedicó a escuchar—Ana…la Dra. Hiber, me dijo que tu episodio pudo deberse a un enfrentamiento muy brusco con tu pasado… Por más que busque no di con nada parecido que hubieras vivido en los últimos días…y luego esto—Dijo levantando la carta arrugada—Este hombre… parece no contentarse con ya haberte hecho daño… Dime, Shinji…¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó dejando el vaso en la mesita y viéndolo otra vez, Shinji evitó el contacto y respondió

—No lo sé todavía—respondió

—Yo sí—dijo súbitamente sobresaltando a Shinji que fue obligado a verla—Que no se te cruce por la cabeza que irás a Japón para ver a ese hombre, no le debes nada, no merece siquiera el verte…. Eres joven y no lo conoces por lo que esta decisión la tomaré yo, no iras… ¿está claro? no irás…—Dijo firmemente la mujer, Shinji fue sometido por su mirada

—Yo…yo…no lo sé—respondió débilmente

—No irás… ¿Qué motivo tienes para ir?...—la pregunta clave y con la que Kyoko esperaba desarmar a Shinji

—Yo…yo…aun debo decidirme—dijo súbitamente levantándose y yéndose

Kyoko no dijo nada, espera a que se fuera y terminó su bebida antes de ir a acostarse también. Shinji como en todas las noches hasta ahora, durmió pésimo. No solo tardá en dormirse sino que cuando lo hizo no tuvo un sueño placentero. El sueño que tuvo la otra noche se repitió exactamente igual, salvo por una pequeña frase de su madre que oyó esta vez

—Shinji, escucha bien… Aquí viniste y piloteaste casi por obligación, allí tendrás opción… Puedes quedarte con Kyoko y Asuka o ir y pilotear como ya lo hiciste, pero el hacerlo y el porqué hacerlo recae en ti—dijo Yui y luego su voz se perdió de nuevo y todo se desarrolló igual que antes

º|||º

Despertó agitado y sudando frio, se sentía mareado y con la cabeza pesada como la otra vez. Vio la hora y como en la otra ocasión faltaba una hora para ir a la escuela pero esta vez optó por permanecer acostado. No pudo dormir así que aprovecho el tiempo para pensar en que decisión tomaría, las palabras de su madre pesaban en su mente. Tenía opción, esta vez podía elegir solo le faltaba algo que justificase su decisión

¿Pero por que se decidiría? No tenía motivo alguno para pilotear, ¿Qué ganaba? ¿que perdía?... No eso era muy egoísta… Sabía qué pasaría si no piloteaba, muchas personas morirían, muchas más que antes. ¿Podría cargar con ese peso? No lo sabía, solo sabía que en Tokyo 3 le esperaba mucho dolor mientras que el estar aquí solo le daba felicidad.

Se levantó algo tarde, se baño y al salir descubrió el desayuno ya hecho. Su madre estaba en la cocina cuando entró en la sala

—_**esta vez el desayuno va por mi cuenta. Ya has hecho suficiente esta semana ¿no crees?—**_le dijo Kyoko de mejor humor que ayer, en eso entra Asuka ya cambiada

—_**¿No llegarás tarde?—**_preguntó Asuka sentándose a comer

—_**Debo hacer algo aquí antes de ir, por lo que me hice tiempo para hacerles un buen desayuno—**_respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

—_**¿Necesitas ayuda?—**_preguntó Shinji

—_**no, no…Deja todo en mis manos—**_respondió despreocupada

Los dos adolecentes comieron su desayuno típico alemán, no japonés como hacía Shinji, y se fueron, despedidos por su madre desde la puerta. Habrían caminado cerca de 12 cuadras cuando Shinji se dio cuenta que olvidó su mochila

—_**Por fin vuelves a tu forma de ser normal—**_dijo, su pequeña charla de ayer pareció levantarle mucho el ánimo a Asuka

—_**Sigue tú, te alcanzare luego—**_dijo y salió corriendo a su hogar

El día estaba nublado, de un color gris que atenuaba la luz. Llegó a su casa, entró por el jardín delantero por el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta. Voces dentro de su hogar lo detuvieron de entrar, curioso de quien estaba dentro dio la vuelta y entró por la parte trasera. Silenciosamente entró por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero, permaneció agachado en todo momento. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y allí pudo escuchar claramente la voz de un hombre y la de su madre

—…una manera. Ni siquiera lo pienses—decía amenazante su madre

—Kyoko, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo importante que es el chico, tu hija misma era una de las seleccionadas, pero tú la sacaste del proyecto—dijo seriamente el hombre, Shinji se dio cuenta de que provenía del altavoz del teléfono—Y Shinji no es tu hijo en realidad por lo que la decisión recae en el comandante…

—El renuncio a ser su padre hace 10 años, que no venga ahora a reclamar—espetó Kyoko a la defensiva

—¿No crees que Shinji y Asuka merecen la verdad, sobre el proyecto E y tu participación?—dijo serio, en ese momento reconoció la voz del hombre, era el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki algo distorsionado por el aparato

``¿proyecto E?...eso no era…¿los Evas?´´ pensaba Shinji ,``Ella estuvo trabajando con los Evas…` ella renunció a un trabajo en el cual su presencia era fundamental´ ´´ recordó las palabras de Kaji, ese sería el trabajo. ``¿pero por que lo abandonó ?´´esa era la duda principal en su cabeza

—No me arrepiento de nada…Si hubiera seguido con el proyecto hubiera terminado como Yui…y habría dos niños huérfanos en lugar de uno—respondió muy seria y fría

``¿Cómo mamá?...pero si eso le iba a pasar…eso significa…¿Qué le pasó a mi madre?´´ pensó Shinji haciendo conjeturas mientras imágenes vagas del pasado surcaban su mente

—El Eva 02 se retrasó mucho y se perdió al piloto, cosa que nos llevó mucho tiempo reemplazar—le dijo Fuyutsuki no muy convencido

—¡no intente hacerme sentir culpable!—explotó Kyoko—¡¿quiere que me sienta culpable por ser una madre y no dejar a mis hijos solos en el mundo?—suspira—A caído muy bajo profesor—dijo muy decepcionada

—A su hija, y no… solo decía lo que pasó debido a su renuncia.—La voz del hombre se oía…dolida—Yo también lloré a Yui en su momento, y que conste que yo siempre apoyé tu decisión…Lo último que faltaba era otra tragedia —decía pausadamente el vice-comandante—Pero debes entender nuestra posición, el chico es el único capaz de pilotear un Evangelion en este momento, la unidad 02 no estará lista sino hasta dentro de algunos meses y el prototipo 00 no esta operativo—intentaba explicar su posición

—Escúcheme, y escúcheme bien… El no irá allí. Mientras yo sea su madre no ira, es mi deber protegerlo, mi responsabilidad—respondió desafiante

—No es su responsabilidad en realidad—dijo Fuyutsuki

—Lo sé, no es mi responsabilidad ocuparme de este chico—dijo, a Shinji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y empezó a sentir presionado su pecho, Kyoko continuó— Pero me hago cargo gustosa de él, y cualquier sacrificio vale la pena para verlo feliz y a salvo… No tendremos un lazo sanguíneo pero eso no me importa, el es mi hijo—sentenció, su voz algo quebrada pero firme. Shinji lloraba en su escondite al escuchar las palabras de su madre, sí, de su madre, esta mujer trascendió a eso con lo que acababa de decir. No olvidaría nunca a su madre verdadera, Kyoko no la reemplazaría pero aun así se ahora ocupaba el mismo lugar en su corazón.

—Es una gran persona…no muchos harían eso—admitió Fuyutsuki—Estaremos en contacto, dudo que Ikari deje esto así

—Mientras él siga siendo feliz, yo seguiré luchando…. Y su apellido es Rokubungi—dijo secamente, Shinji no le entendió bien esa última parte—Ese bastardo no tiene derecho a llevar el apellido de Yui…y dígale que no se moleste, no hablará con Shinji y desde luego no me convencerá de que lo deje ir a Tokyo 3. Adiós

La conversación acabó, Shinji sin saber que hacer salió de la casa y fue a los lagos. Se sentó en la playa y se quedó viendo el mar toda la tarde, en su cabeza retumbando la conversación de su madre con el Vice-comandante. Si necesitaba una prueba de que esta mujer era ahora su madre ahí la tenía, daría su vida por el si era necesario.

Estaba tan encismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se había acercado y estaba detrás suyo. Clavó sus penetrantes ojos rojos en su nuca y esperó en silencio. Shinji volteo al sentirse observado descubriendo a Kaworu. Shinji lo vio y sin darle importancia siguió mirando el agua

—¿vienes a seguir intentando convencerme?—preguntó cabizbajo

—No, eso no me concierne en lo más mínimo…—respondió el joven albino

—¿y entonces que hace aquí? —preguntó, Kaworu dio una risa ahogada

—¿Qué haces tu aquí?—le preguntó, Shinji levantó un poco la vista para ver el lago

—Pienso—respondió

—Lo dire de otra forma…¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?—preguntó, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y espero la respuesta.

Shinji abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para ello. ¿que hacia aquí? ¿cual era el motivo de su existencia? Preguntas que un adolecente normal ni siquiera se molestaba en plantearse, pero no todos los adolecentes habían encarado la muerte en repetidas ocasiones y en ocasiones propinándola ellos mismos. No todos los adolecentes cargaban con la responsabilidad de evitar una catástrofe global y la muerte de todo lo existente, no cualquiera debía subirse a un monstruo mecánico y matar a seres divinos que los atacaban sin razón.

No. Él no era un adolecente normal y como tal se había enfrentado a esa pregunta muchas veces. Pero esa pregunta tenía mas significados de lo que pensaba. ¿Por que estaba en este mundo? Se refería al motivo de su vida, a su vida en Alemania o a su extraño viaje a este mundo… Muchos significados, muchas posibilidades, pero no podía hallar la respuesta. Pero ¿tenía respuestas en primer lugar? ¿o solo creía tener respuestas a estas preguntas?.

Si lo pensaba, planteándose la vida normal de un adolecente, no sabía cual era su lugar… Pero para que pensar en ello, si adoptaba esa vida lo mas seguro es que dentro de poco sucedería el 3º impacto y moriría ¿para que molestarse en definir su vida aquí entonces?...El 3º impacto. Este era el verdadero problema y el estaba ligado a el aunque no lo quisiera, su acción o inacción provocaba desastres y muertes.

Suponiendo que decidía pilotear de nuevo, ¿para que lo hacía? para evitar el 3º impacto y salvar a la humanidad. No, eso era lo que le dijeron. El ¿Por qué lo hacia EL?...vacío. Eso era lo único que encontraba al buscar una respuesta, no había motivos. Se planteó también si el evitaba el 3º impacto, ¿Qué sucedía luego? Volvía a su vida normal ya sin preocuparse de que una catástrofe mundial llegara…No. No lo dejarían ir tan fácil. Ya lo había intentado y había fallado, siempre que se iba terminaba volviendo a pilotear.

¿Y cuál era su motivo para estar aquí? ¿pilotear el Eva? no. Eso no era. ¿Evitar el 3º impacto? tampoco tenía razones para ello. ¿Vivir acaso? Si, tal vez fuese esa…pero si no se subía al Eva moriría en cuestión de semanas. Una cosa se contradice con la otra, de esa forma llegó a la misma conclusión a la que había estado llegando antes

—No lo sé… existo, pero no se para que—dijo Shinji hundiéndose en sus piernas

—Las soluciones ya están inventadas… Flotando en el aire…. Solo esperan a la persona adecuada que logre interpretarlas… No eres ni el primero ni el último que se haya planteado esa duda Shinji…. Pero no te pierdas en busca de la respuesta… Un hombre debe ser siempre fiel a sus principios y no dejarse llevar por lo que crean los demás…

—Me estás diciendo que la respuesta que busco ya existe, pero que todavía no la he encontrado —Musitó analizando las palabras de Kaworu

—En ocasiones, se nos es revelado nuestro propósito en el momento que menos lo imaginamos…—dijo el chico cabellos plateados

Shinji giró la cabeza para cera a Kaworu y vio que este se alejaba de él caminando por la playa. Shinji lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió de vista. Siendo muy tarde para ir a la escuela decidió ir a su hogar y hablar con su madre. Se incorporó y salió caminando lentamente

Kaworu lo vio irse en dirección a su hogar, satisfecho el mismo inicio su caminó a su ``hogar´´

—Los lilims son muy curiosos… pero este en particular es diferente… Su alma esta tan llena de culpa, odio… se menosprecia a si mismo… Esta tan quebrado… ¿Cómo espera relacionarse con los demás si no se acepta a sí mismo?... ¿es la naturaleza de los lilim?... —decía mientras caminaba por las calles—Está tan metido en sí mismo que no considera a los demás… ¿Egoísmo?… si lo es, no se da cuenta. No. No lo hace a propósito… tan acostumbrado a estar solo que el pensar en otros les es difícil, error otra vez, para él es natural pensar solo en él porqué siempre estuvo solo… Pero ahora no estás solo, Shinji Ikari… ¿Qué harás entonces?—dijo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa

º|||º

Al llegar Shinji no encontró a nadie, no teniendo nada que hacer limpio el lugar. Pero de todas formas terminó muy temprano, así que decidió usar el tiempo que tenía para preparar una gran cena, sabiendo que las dos mujeres con las que vivía no estarían contentas con que él hubiera faltado

Consiguió todo lo necesario para intentar hacer un platillo que vio por ahí,` supremas a la maryland´. Esta constaba de filetes de pechuga de pollo empanizadas, bananas empanizadas fritas y una salsa blanca con choclo. Aunque sabía que ni un festín de los dioses lo salvaría de un reproche

La primera en llegar fue Asuka, de ella tuvo que soportar un extenso regaño y griterío. Como se extendió mucho decidió contentar a la pelirroja con una pelea de hermanos como ella le dijo la otra noche. Le hizo cosquillas, sintió el impulso de hacerlo y obedeció, ella quedó inmovilizada y a su merced. Cuando cesó de hacerle cosquillas la joven se levantó y comenzó una persecución que se extendió hasta el patio trasero siguió en el delantero y terminó en el sillón de la sala con Asuka encima de Shinji haciéndole cosquillas, en realidad eran como arañazos mezclados con golpes.

Terminaron su juego al oír entrar a Kyoko, ella no se sorprendió en lo absoluto ante la vista

—_**¿Volvemos a la normalidad?—**_preguntó Kyoko riendo, pero Asuka echó a perder el momento

—_**Shinji faltó a la escuela—**_anunció como una niña pequeña acusándolo, Shinji bufó

—_**¡Asuka! Eres una…—**_dijo, enojado pero de esa forma en la que te enojas con tus hermanos. Comenzó a forcejear con ella, entre coscorrones y burlas la pelirroja joven salió victoriosa pero Shinji la tiró al suelo y siguieron peleando

—_**bueno, jueguen pero no rompan nada —**_al instante que dijo eso una lámpara cayó—_**haff… nada, nada**_

Dijo Kyoko y fue a cambiarse su ropa por algo más cómodo. Al volver sus hijos seguían peleando como dos niños pequeños, sonrío reprimiendo su enojo y dio un fuerte aplaudido. Los chicos se separaron inmediatamente

—_**ninguno de los dos quiere que yo me meta ¿o sí?—**_dijo maliciosamente, Shinji recordó su primera cena y como apabulló a Asuka por lo que decidió no probar su suerte pero Asuka…

—_**¿Quién te crees que eres? Solo porque me ganaste de niña no significa que me ganaras ahora…—**_bramó la chica, Kyoko que llevaba una remera de manga larga verde claro se arremango las mangas y hizo señas para que se acercara

—_**Je, te falta mucho para superar a la maestra—**_respondió desafiante Kyoko, en eso Shinji se animó a preguntar

—_**¿y cómo surgió esta hermosa actividad familiar?—**_preguntó sentándose sonriente en un sillón

—_**un niño juega a que pelea, cuando eran pequeños jugaban a pelearse y luego lo hacían conmigo… solo que a Asuka se le pegó esta maña y siempre insiste en perder con su mamita—**_se burló Kyoko, ésta rio y arremetió contra su madre

Kyoko era más hábil que su hija, se zafaba de sus agarres con facilidad y solo parecía jugar con ella. Asuka estaba roja de la furia, sus manos no alcanzaban a su madre y para colmo esta se reía continuamente.

—_**bien, me cansé —**_sentenció Kyoko y con un rápido movimiento tumbó a su hija y le hizo una llave al cuello.—_**a ver hijita, ¿Qué debes decir ahora?**_

—_**argh… suelta… argh— **_gruñía Asuka pero Kyoko mantuvo su agarre, al final cedió—_**Tu, ganas. Tú, ganas… eres la mejor y siempre lo serás**_ —decía frenética ante la falta de aire, Kyoko soltó a su hija y se sacudió sus manos

—_**y que no se te olvide ¿eh?—**_le dijo riendo, y se fue a la cocina. Volvió señalando la cocina—_**¿Qué pasó allí?—**_preguntó

—_**son cosas para la cena, se están preparando… creo que estará para dentro de 1h—**_respondió Shinji

—_**¿Qué preparas? ojala no sea japonés. Un tiempo está bien, pero luego se vuelve tedioso—**_dijo Asuka

—_**Japonés no es…—**_dijo y se fue a la cocina a controlar su platillo

La cena fue tranquila o tranquila dentro de lo que es la residencia Zeppelin Sohryu Ikari, su platillo fue muy bien recibido por las mujeres. Estas se pelearon por el último filete y la última gota de salsa, para Shinji era como ver las luchas por la TV solo que en vivo y a pocos metros suyo, además de toda la diversión de esquivar los objetos que salían volando

El aprovechó y se escabulló a su cuarto evitando una charla sobre su ausencia en la escuela. En su habitación encontró, para su sorpresa, mucha paz y quietud, la suficiente para dormir plácidamente toda la noche sin la interrupción de molestos sueños

º|||º

Con una lentitud agonizante ha pasado 2 semanas y medía, un tiempo en el que Shinji ha estado meditando sobre la decisión que solo en unos días debía tener supuestamente. Si bien su madre le dijo que él no iría a Tokyo 3 de ninguna manera, ella no entendía ni sabía lo que había en riesgo o tal vez sí. No se atrevió a molestarla con la conversación que escuchó de ella con el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki, se veía muy feliz últimamente y se creía capaz de arruinar ese estado

Era fin de semana, sus amigos le propusieron ir al cine pero lo rechazó, así como el salir con su novia y también con su familia. Hoy debía pensar, por ello fue a la playa en donde la vista del lago lo calmaba y ayudaba a pensar. Vio a Asuka seguirlo pero pudo perderla antes de venir, eran las 10:30 de la mañana aproximadamente cuando llegó. Ahora después de 2 h seguía allí

Por más que lo pensaba no daba con una solución, en su mente seguía estando la idea misma idea: No pilotearía al Eva porque no tenía razones para ello, al no hacerlo no evitaría el 3º impacto y de esa forma moriría, pero las ideas se contradecían si evitaba el 3º impacto estaba accediendo a pilotear y ni siquiera sabía porque hacerlo, pues evitar el 3º impacto no le daba nada, solo lo complicaba. Por último llegaba al tema fundamental, vivir; Pero ¿Qué significaba esto? para vivir tenía que subir al Eva y evitar el 3º impacto, al hacerlo entraba en un círculo vicioso del que no podría salir nunca mas

Una vez que subía al Eva siempre volvía, lo sabía por experiencia. Su mente estaba en conflicto, pero a la vez era muy simple; No tenía razones para ir a Tokyo 3 y hasta ahora estaba buscando alguna razón para hacerlo pero nunca encontraba nada. Una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—_**Baka, con que aquí haz estado… ¿Qué haces aquí sentado como un imbécil?—**_era Asuka y su peculiar manera de saludar

—_**eh... hola Asuka…solo pensaba—**_respondió desganado, al darse vuelta notó que la chica venia preparada para el agua, debajo de sus ropas se podía ver el traje de baño de dos piezas

—_**Pensar… ¿no será respecto a tu padre otra vez?—**_preguntó, su tono burlón cambiado por uno preocupado

—_**no, no…solo…cosas personales—**_mintió no muy convincentemente, Asuka alzó una ceja pero decido creerle

—_**bien… cuida las cosas mientras me doy un baño ¿sí?—**_dijo guiñándole un ojo, se desvistió y salió al agua.

Shinji se quedó en su sitio, meditando. No notó al joven que se sentó a su lado hasta que estuvo a su lado. Giró la cabeza y encontró a Kaworu sonriéndole

—¿Otra vez aquí?... Es un lugar bello para pensar ¿no es así?—le dijo viendo al lago

—Si…pero no muy bueno para hallar respuestas—dijo desganado el chico viendo nadar a Asuka

—jeje, las respuestas no se encuentran en un sitio, se descubren en uno mismo—dijo Kaworu de esa forma enigmática que solo el dominaba

—Tal vez tengas razón… ¿pero qué pasa cuando no las descubre en tí mismo?—preguntó, Kaworu lo miró extrañado

—Significa que la has pasado por alto o no puedes verla todavía o no lo quieres ver sencillamente —respondió el chico, sus palabras como de costumbre tocando al oji-azul

—¿Todavía?—Shinji no entendió a que se refería, Kaworu dio una risa ahogada

—Los lilims…no se dan cuenta de las cosas hasta que los golpea en la cara…y no ven más allá de ellos mismos hasta que es muy tarde…—dijo pensativo,

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender un comino, ``¿Lilims?´´ esa palabra le llamó la atención

—nada… a veces se necesita experimentar algo en particular para darte cuenta de lo que tienes, de lo que no tienes, de lo que puedes tener y puedes perder—respondió mirando al cielo que amenazaba con llover

—¿Experimentar algo?—si era posible Shinji se estaba confundiendo cada vez mas

—El ser humano no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…Los lilim están aquí pero no saben porque y esa es su mayor tragedia…Muchos encuentran algo con que justificar sus vidas para seguir adelante pero solo es una medía verdad ya que nunca llegaran a la verdad absoluta y real del porque están aquí… La razón para vivir solo tú puedes dártela, el motivo que elijas está bien pues no está en tus posibilidades descubrir el verdadero porque de tu existencia… Ese es un don del que goza el ser humano, la elección…Puede elegir porque vivir si así lo desea o someterse a lo que dictan los demás… de todas formas solo tú puedes contestar esa pregunta, solo tú conoces tu motivo para vivir, solo tú sabes porque estás aquí… La verdad, reside en tí—terminó de narrar Kaworu, bajó la vista y encaró a Shinji

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?—preguntó incrédulo, ya desde un rato mirando atónito a su compañero

—Primero creo que deberías revisar a tu hermana —dijo el chico señalando el agua

Shinji viro su cabeza al lago y allí vio a su hermana, pataleando y gritando por ayuda. Shinji no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en su ayuda, entró dificultosamente en el lago y salió a nado sin saber cómo ya que él nunca aprendió a nadar. Pero en ese momento no le importó como había aprendido a nadar, solo se concentró en llegar hasta su hermana que se había alejado mucho de la orilla. Vio con terror como se hundía y no salía, se sumergió y logró alcanzarla tomándola de una mano. Jaló de ella hasta llevarla a la superficie y luego tiró de ella hasta la orilla.

Depositó a su hermana en el suelo y vio con horror que no respiraba, al principio no supo qué hacer pero luego vio a Kaworu presionándole el pecho y el capto al instante lo que debía hacer. Se inclinó y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca, al cabo de unos segundos la pelirroja tosió y comenzó a respirar.

— En ocasiones, se nos es revelado nuestro propósito en el momento que menos lo imaginamos… Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…—dijo Kaworu levantándose, empezó a caminar y dejó a Shinji con Asuka

—Hasta que lo pierde…—repitió en un susurro Shinji y todo se volvió claro

Como un baldazo de agua fría le llegó, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para el Asuka y como no quería que nada malo le volviera a pasar. La imagen de Kyoko pasó por su cabeza, el solo pensar de que ella estuviera en el lugar de Asuka lo ponía de los nervios.

Entonces todo cobró sentido y una razón. Para proteger a estas dos mujeres pilotearía el Eva, evitaría el 3º impacto para que no sufrieran daño y viviría para asegurarse de que nada más las amenazara en el futuro. Sonrío al darse cuenta de lo egoístamente que pensó hasta ahora, siempre pensando en su propio bien y en lo que él quería, ignorando las necesidades de los otros y anteponiendo las suyas. Pero ahora, ahora sabía porque piloteaba y nadie le iba a impedir que protegiera a sus dos seres más queridos. Pilotearía por Kyoko y Asuka

Miró a Asuka que permanecía inconsciente en la arena, acaricio su mejilla y se dispuso a cargarla a su hogar, del cielo cayó una llovizna que rápidamente se convirtió en diluvio. No supo cómo, pero pudo cargar a la joven y las cosas que trajo todo el caminó.

º|||º

Kaworu caminó hasta llegar hasta un estacionamiento de autos, en el cual le esperaba Kaji. Este alzó la vista e hizo un gesto al notar al joven

—¿Y?—Preguntó el hombre de cola de caballo a Kaworu

—Ya está hecho—dijo secamente, en su voz podía detectarse cierto dejo de molestia

—¿Sucede algo?

—No me agrado mentirle…—Comento el chico mientras se subía al auto, Kaji lo imitó

—¿Mentirle? ¿A Shinji?...¿Como exactamente le mentimos?—Preguntó algo confuso el hombre

—Le dijimos que no íbamos a intentar convencerlo… Pero aunque fuera indirectamente, lo terminamos haciendo….—Explico el joven, Kaji suspiró

— Las mentiras son como los niños: a pesar de ser inconvenientes el futuro depende de ellas… Además, esto ya estaba decidido de antemano

—Lo sé…pero no por eso me siento mejor

Kaji arranco el auto y ambos salieron del estacionamiento con rumbo incierto

º|||º

Al llegar depositó a Asuka en su cama, como no quería que se enfermara la secó junto con sus ropas y muy sonrojado.

Ya sin el peso de tener que tomar una decisión Shinji se desplomó en el sillón a ver TV. Estaba al tanto que el caminó que eligió iba a ser difícil, que abría muchos sacrificios y que faltaría mucho para que volvieran los tiempos de paz pero él no solo el hecho de que su madre y hermana estuvieran a salvo era su motivación. Si todo sucedía como la otra vez, podría evitar muchos errores que cometió antes; la hermana de Touji, la destrucción innecesaria de la ciudad, su relación con Ayanami, con su padre, con todos y por supuesto, Touji. Esta vez no saldría herido.

Asuka despertó al rato, lo primero que notó es que estaba mojada y en su casa. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba nadando y sufrió un inexplicable dolor que la obligó paralizarse y no podía respirar. Recordaba vagamente a Shinji, rescatándola y… besándola… no, dándole respiración boca a boca. Asuka se sonrojó al recordar el hecho y al notar que le había gustado.

Fue a la sala y encontró a Shinji dormido en el sillón, se acercó y le beso la frente, el chico dio un quejido y se movió en el lugar. Asuka sonrío y se sentó a su lado abrazando el brazo de su salvador. Se veía por la ventana como gotas de lluvia golpeaban en ella

Al llegar Kyoko vio la tierna escena y sonrío, no veía esto desde que eran pequeños. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla ante el recuerdo y el sentimiento de que por fin Shinji estaba bien, dio un suspiró y en silencio fue a su habitación a cambiar sus ropas mojadas. Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando salió de su habitación, se entretuvo viendo la TV en su cuarto para no molestar a sus hijos. Al salir, tal y como los encontró, allí estaban los dos.

Ya no podía evitar estar en la sala por lo que no intentó ser silenciosa, los pequeños solo despertaron cuando dejó caer uno de sus diccionarios mas grandes sobre la mesita. Los chicos casi se caen de la sorpresa, Shinji sintió que su corazón se salía y a Asuka casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

—_**oh, lo siento. ¿Los desperté?—**_preguntó inocentemente Kyoko

—_**N-no…—**_balbuceó Shinji todavía sorprendido

—_**¿Qué?...¿he?—**_balbuceó Asuka mirando a todos lados

—_**jeh, bien..¿Quien hace la cena?**_ —preguntó Kyoko sacando unos módulos que empezó a corregir

—_**¡yo!—**_respondieron a la vez Shinji y Asuka, el porqué sentía que sería una de las últimas veces que podría hacer esto por ellas y Asuka para pagarle a Shinji su heroísmo, aunque fuera poco

Una breve pelea, de la cual Asuka salió victoriosa, y la cena fue puesta en marcha. Asuka preparó una gran variedad de salchichas alemanas. Shinji como lo que podía y dos porciones mas cortesía de la pelirroja más joven de casa que no aceptó un no por respuesta. Kyoko se destornillaba de risa al ver como Shinji intentaba en vano negar las porciones que le daba Asuka

Cuando la cena Kyoko se disculpó y fue a trabajar, tenía que corregir unos ensayos para el lunes y quería sacárselo de encima lo antes posible. Asuka no dejó a Shinji levantarse y lo obligó a comer el postre que tenía, aunque su estómago no daba abasto, logró hacerlo. Luego fue a hacerle una visita al sanitario, visita que duro un rato. Al salir no tuvo tiempo a nada, fue arrastrado a la habitación de su hermana

Como en la otra ocasión fue arrojado en la cama de ésta y ella se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Pero esta vez la chica tenía la cabeza hundida en sus piernas, Shinji se quedó esperando a que ella hablara.

—Gracias—dijo débilmente en Japonés raro porque ella prefería el Alemán, Shinji entendió a que se refería

—No es nada, solo hice lo que… —fue callado cuando los dedos de la joven se posaron en sus labios

—no lo entiendes, esto no es como cuando teníamos 8 que me agarraste antes de que me cayera de la ventana de la casa… no. Hoy salvaste mi vida. Mi vida Shinji… No lo menosprecies de no ser por ti… yo ahora… no…—la chica no resistió mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, de un saltó fue y abrazo a su hermano—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Shinji! gracias…

Dijo casi asfixiándolo de la fuerza de su abrazo. Esto era algo que nunca esperó de Asuka, ella agradeciéndole y llorando frente a él. Se dio en cuenta entonces del valor de Kyoko para ella, al estar viva provocó un cambio radical en la Asuka que recordaba. En vez de la orgullosa y reservada pelirroja que no se abría con nadie, tenía a una chica que demostraba, con algo de dificultad, sus emociones abiertamente, su orgullo y furia seguían siendo características suyas y no parecían haber disminuido mucho pero ahora parecía ser algo sin importancia para él.

El abrazo ceso cuando Shinji no pudo más y busco desesperadamente el oxigeno. Asuka cortó sus sollozos y los reemplazo por risas. Allí se quedaron los dos, charlando como acostumbraban hacerlo en este último mes, un forma de comunicación tan abierta que nunca espero usar con Asuka.

Shinji dio un bostezo y vio la hora, las 12 de la noche. Era fin de semana pero estaba cansado, se despidió de su hermana y se fue a acostar. Al entrar a su habitación fue directo a la gaveta donde guardaba las cosas que le dio Kaworu, repasó los documentos y vio que los pasajes de avión eran para dentro de 2 días, o sea, el lunes. Se rascó la cabeza y se metió en la cabeza que mañana sería el último día que estuviera en Berlín y todavía le faltaba hacer mucho; empacar, despedirse sin dar a conocer que se iba y demás cosas

Vio la hora en el pasaje y se sorprendió de que el vuelo salía el lunes a la madrugada, menos tiempo todavía. Pensó en usar la mañana del nuevo día para empacar, la tarde para pasarla con su familia y la noche para ultimar sus planes. Sin más que hacer se recostó y quedó profundamente dormido

º|||º

El nuevo día lo recibió bien temprano, se apresuró a empacar lo mínimo e indispensable para el viaje a Tokyo 3 antes de que Asuka y Kyoko despertaran. Se organizó un bolso bastante rápido y compacto que escondió debajo de su cama y salió a hacer el desayuno. Las pelirrojas fueron recibidas por el aroma de un espectacular desayuno, el mejor que había hecho Shinji hasta ahora.

Después de almorzar Shinji insistió en salir de paseo. Ambas pelirrojas se cambiaron y fueron como familia a pasear, Shinji acabó con una montaña de bolsas antes de terminar la tarde. Luego fueron al cine a ver una película de horror, cortesía de Asuka, de la cual Shinji y Kyoko salieron temblando. Para finalizar realizaron un picnic en la playa de los lagos, Asuka veía el agua de reojo de vez en cuando y cuando Kyoko le propuso ir a nadar respondió con un rotundo ``NO´´ que extrañó a la mujer

Volvieron a su casa a las 6 de la tarde y Shinji se adelantó y cocinó la cena, algo pobre debido a que tenía pocos ingredientes. Todos quedaron satisfechos, luego se movilizaron a los sillones y jugaron a las cartas, donde de haber apostado Kyoko los hubiera desvalijado. Asuka se excusó y fue a acostarse, su madre se quedó corrigiendo unos últimos ensayos y Shinji fue a su habitación a ``dormir´´ pero en lugar de eso usaría el tiempo para prepararse y escribir una carta de despedida

El avión partía a las 4 de la madrugada, Shinji planeó salir de su casa a escondidas a la 1:30 y tomar un taxi a unas cuadras de distancia para evitar sospechas. Se cargó la mochila y salió en puntas de pie de su habitación, caminó hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando alguien interrumpió

—Pero que crees que haces—dijo una voz soñolienta en japonés a sus espaldas, la voz de su madre.—¿Qué pasó con las hamburguesas?—eso sí le pareció extraño

Shinji se acercó y vio que su madre estaba dormida en el sillón hablando entre sueños. En ese momento recordó la carta. La sacó de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesita.

``Para Kyoko y Asuka´´ decía en letras negras el sobre. Dentro de el explicaba a donde iba y porque. Para protegerlas, escribió. Solo eso. Conciso y al grano. Más que suficiente, pensó él.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y abandonó el umbral de su hogar por última vez. Al salir fue recibido por un viento huracanado y gotas de agua, seguía lloviendo. Caminó empapándose unas 5 cuadras y abordó un taxi de una parada y salió caminó al aeropuerto. Allí todo transcurrió rápidamente, debido a las horas no había mucha gente, cosa rara en una ciudad como Berlín. A la hora marcada Shinji abordó el avión y como estaba programado el avión partió a la hora establecida. Hecho una última mirada a la ciudad donde vivió por poco tiempo pero que le había dado muchos momentos felices deseando volver algún día

Ya estaba hecho. En cuestión de horas llegaría a Tokyo 3. Iría a NERV a ``Reencontrarse ´´con su padre. Con su madre dentro del EVA. Y con el 3º ángel. Y con el empezaría una vez más la cruenta batalla que ya había vivido, y de la que no permitiría que nada de los horrores que vio se repitieran. Solo horas. Unas pocas horas y estaría en el EVA 01… una vez más.

º|||º

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando Asuka despertó debido a que tenía que ir al baño. Su cara soñolienta y molesta por tener que levantarse a estas horas. Salió del baño dando un bostezo, fue a la sala al ver una luz prendida y divisó a su madre durmiendo en el sillón llena de papeles. Se fregó los ojos y se acercó con la intención de despertarla para que fuera a la cama.

Su mano estaba a medio camino de tocarla cuando vio un sobre con sus nombres en letra negra. Lo tomó curiosa y la abrió, leyéndola se quedó pasmada

``Para mis queridas, madre y hermana:

Antes que nada quiero decirles que las amo a las dos y que siempre pensare en ustedes. He ido a Tokyo 3, no se preocupen todo ya está previsto todo para mi llegada. No puedo decirles mucho más, salvo que hago esto por mi propia elección y para protegerlas. No voy a permitir que les pase nada. Tal vez nos volveremos a ver cuando todo esto termine, no saben cuanto lo anhelo. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien

Hasta pronto.

Las quiere mucho: Shinji Ikari Soryu´´

Asuka terminó de leer la carta, tardó un poco en reaccionar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla y cerró su mano con la carta. Inhaló profundamente y suspiró.

—_**¡MAMÁ!—**_Gritó a todo pulmón, su madre saltó del sillón aterrada y empezó a buscar por todos lados en busca de peligro—_**¡déjate de estupideces debemos ir por Shinji!**_

—_**¿por Shinji?... ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Le pasó algo?—**_preguntaba Kyoko despabilándose, Asuka le tendió la carta que ella leyó en un santiamén—_**oh dios… Asuka, empaca lo mínimo e indispensable… nos vamos a Tokyo 3 ya—**_dijo seria, Asuka salió corriendo a su habitación y Kyoko a la suya.

Al poco tiempo estaban en camino al aeropuerto, llegaron a las 4:30 am, allí les dijeron que el último vuelo había salido hace solo 30 minutos y el próximo era dentro de 2h. A las 6:30 el avión, junto con Kyoko y Asuka partió a Tokyo 3.

``Así que…Nos volveremos a ver…Gendo Rokubungi ´´pensaba Kyoko mientras el avión se elevaba y aumentaba la velocidad. El avión tomo vuelo junto con el amanecer, alejándose de Berlín tomando rumbo a la ciudad fortaleza

º|||º

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia

º|||º

N/A:El segundo capítulo, hora de que Shinji piense un poco en los demás cosa que no podría haber hecho sin Kaworu que actúo como guía. Aunque su familia terminó siendo fundamental para su decisión. Shinji partió, pero ignorando que no solo ya que de cerca lo siguen Kyoko y Asuka. Shinji recuerda más y más de lo que pasó contra el 14º pero la mayor parte sigue bloqueada. Su madre hablo con el pero solo recuerda frases sueltas.

Por los reviews veo que la temática fue bien recibida ,mi temor era que pareciera demasiada trillada ,pero como dije `` cada una tiene su propia visión de lo que pudo ser´´ . De aquí en adelante comienza la verdadera travesía de Shinji

º|||º

Le Cuack:Gracias por leer el cap, concuerdo con voz en lo de mi primera historia ,en cierto punto perdí la guía ,además se podría decir que estaba experimentando con esta para ganar experiencia ,y ha llegado a lo que ha llegado .  
Gracias por los elogios ,no pensé que repercutiera tanto al ser solo un capitulo ,por lo de los sumary ,la cuestión es que soy pésimo para hacerlos ,deje bastante para anticipar pero lo justo para captar la atención ,o eso pensé ,como dije ,para los sumary soy pésimo  
Gracias por leerte el capitulo y por tu comentario nos estamos leyendo

quirvan108:Gracias por pasarte a echarle un vistazo al capitulo ,ojala te guste el que sigue  
Saludos!

Sonnes-loco77: Me alegra haber apaciguado tus temores ,aca no hay relación de sangre ,y un romance habrá ,pero no adelantare nada todavía .  
Saludos!

Darth Vicious: No te preocupes ,la voy a continuar .Gracias por el comentario me siento honrado por lo que dijiste y tomo nota del consejo ,me hiciste recordar a los personajes y ya estoy fraguando un destino para ellos ,pensaba igual agregar algún toque de rebuild(O sea personajes y otros detalles ,pero seguiré la historia original)  
Saludos!

Kaname Langley:Gracias por el comentario che ,y gracias por leer  
Saludos!

Arcangel Guerrero: jaja ,creo que el temor de que no fuese adoptado lo compartían varios .Gracias por leer ,hacia tiempo que no escuchaba o leía ,de vos pero no importa .Gracias por los ánimos .Lo de la novia se solucionara mas adelante  
Saludos!

Asuka Ikari:Gracais por los comentarios ,si bien las historias de viaje en el tiempo son comunes uno tiene que luchar por darle su propia identidad por así decir  
Saludos!

Mein Ikari:Te agradezco el haber leído y el comentario nos estamos leyendo

Yamasaqui: un fan ,me siento muy alagado y me da un poco de vergüenza a la vez jaja .Gracias por el apoyo che ,espero no decepcionarte .Y por lo de la cuenta ,si lo sabré ,si esta bendita maquinita no recordara las cuentas también me hubiera perdido hace tiempo jajaja

Hechizero15:Muchar gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar ,tenés razón en que a parte de Shinji y Asuka ninguno mas vuelve .Volviendo a la historia ,Asuka no iba a pilotear si su madre estaba viva, cuerda ,que padre (a excepción de Gendo)Dejaría que pasara eso .Bien igual no se la debe descartar ,ella ya era candidata como se dijo en este capitulo .Gracias por el apoyo

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo ¡!

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	3. Tokyo 3 Sede del infierno

3

Tokyo 3

Sede del infierno

Shinji estaba sentado cerca del teléfono público, donde Misato vendría a buscarlo. Esta vez no se molestó en llamar por teléfono, ya sabía lo que pasaba y pasaría, la pregunta era, cuando llegue el momento ¿Podrá hacerlo?. Esa pregunta lo carcomió todo el viaje sin dejarlo dormir, y hasta cierto punto no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso.

Ya se había subido al Eva y peleado con un sinfín de enemigos, sobrevivido a muchas batallas, que era lo diferente entonces. Tal vez el hecho de que no lo haría por un interés frío y vacío, esta vez tenía algo muy precioso que perder.

Lo poco que pudo dormir en el viaje no fue precisamente reparador. Como en sus últimas noches, tuvo el sueño en el que se encontraba con su madre. Pero esta vez obtuvo una nueva frase de ella ``Ese algo…La razón por la que proteger al mundo…Solo tú puedes determinarla…Tal vez esto…te ayude´´ luego vio la imagen de Asuka y Kyoko, seguido de las últimas palabras de su madre— ¿No desearías protegerlas?´´

Esa pequeña parte de la conversación lo ayudó mucho a reafirmar su decisión. Ahora más que nunca no se permitiría fallar. No con un riesgo tan grande como la muerte de sus dos seres más queridos

Miró a los alrededores. Todo estaba desierto, como aquella vez. Si no estaba equivocado, pronto vería la llegada del 3º ángel. Empezó a oír disparos lejanos y estruendos. Tal como la otra ocasión, los helicópteros retrocediendo seguida de la entrada del ángel. Su forma esférica coloreada de rayas blancas y negras

—¡Qué demonios!¡¿Qué hace aquí este ángel?—exclamó sorprendido y aterrado de recordar a ese ángel que casi lo mató

``Ese ángel no debía llegar….hasta mucho después… ¿Cómo voy a…?´´sus pensamientos fueron cortados por dos misiles que pasaron cerca de él dando un giro y atravesando la forma esférica del ángel, cosa que Shinji se esperaba. Luego vio algo que este ángel no hizo en su batalla, del círculo negro que habías en el suelo salieron disparados escombros que arrasaron con las naves cercanas

Uno de esos ataques derribó a un helicóptero que cayó cerca de Shinji, retrocedió sorprendido solo para ser saludado por una voz muy familiar

—¡Sube si quieres vivir!—le gritó Misato despertándolo y abriendo una puerta para que entrara

Shinji no perdió el tiempo y entró en el auto que salió a toda velocidad. Misato conducía como la loca que el ya conocía, esquivando los autos tirados y demás obstáculos. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Misato se detuvo y empezó a observar la situación con unos binoculares. Shinji ya anticipaba lo que pasaría, una vez el 12º, o 3º, ángel como antes, pasará las montañas arrojarían una mina N2, o eso también cambiaria. Cuando vio a los helicópteros retirarse supo que no.

Misato iba a echar a Shinji contra el suelo pero este ya lo había hecho, ella lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Lo que siguió sucedió como en la vez pasada, robaron unas baterías y retomaron el camino.

—Así que… tu eres Shinji ¿eh?—dijo una vez todo se calmó, Shinji recordó lo que había pasado cuando sacó el tema de las baterías robadas por lo que lo evitó.

—Sí. Mucho gusto…Srta. Katsuragi—al ser su ``primer encuentro´´ decidió ser formal

—oh tranquilo, llámame Misato—le respondió sonriendo, Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa por reflejo

—está bien… Disculpa… ¿podría intentar dormir un poco? es que en el avión no…—dijo algo dubitativo el muchacho

—eh, sí, sí claro….descansa en el trayecto que tenemos por delante…Algo me dice que necesitaras energía para encarar este día…Y además, si que conozco a los aviones—le contestó de forma divertida pero frunciendo el seño al recordar los aviones

—gracias…—dijo y se puso de lado intentado conseguir dormir

—¿Cómo pueden creer que una bolsa de maní es comida suficiente?—Siguió balbuceando Misato, Shinji sonrío ante las rabietas de su ex -tutora

Cayó dormido al instante, estaba verdaderamente cansado. Pero al parecer tendría que seguir así, al dormirse el mismo sueño recurrente de la plática con su madre que no podía escuchar se repitió. Todo se produjo como siempre, repitiendo las mismas frases sueltas que oyó hasta ahora, parecía que en cada sueño lograba destrabar parte de esa conversación. Esta vez obtuvo una que puedo explicarle medianamente lo que sucedió, era bastante información esta vez

`` En ese mundo… todo es igual a aquí, salvo por un pequeño detalle o dos, tienes que entenderlo como si fuera el efecto mariposa, si un detalle, por más pequeño que sea, se modifica puede traer cambios drásticos al futuro. En este caso que ella no muriera debió haber creado algunos cambios más, como también algo en el pasado… algo en ese mundo hizo que ella no muriera como aquí, lo mismo que hizo que te adoptara… Allí existen los Evas, los ángeles atacaran, todos son iguales a como son aquí… Pero allí tienes una familia, gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti…´´ le decía su madre en el sueño, y al terminar como ya era costumbre una luz se hacía presente y todo desaparecía

º|||º

El panorama en NERV no pintaba bien. Frente a los directivos estaba presente la imagen del 3º ángel, este se había quedado quieto recuperándose del impacto de la mina N2. Que según los informes no lo retrasaría mucho. Los altos mandos de la O.N.U habían pasado el mando a NERV y estos esperaban a su nuevo piloto.

º|||º

Shinji despertó sudando frío como cada vez que soñaba con esa ocasión. Al abrir los ojos se percató de que ya se encontraban descendiendo hacía el geo-frente, Misato volteó a mirarlo sonriendo

—Vaya, despertaste… ¿Cómo dormiste?—le saludó, el chico se fregó los ojos y bostezó

—No muy bien, Misato…Pero ayudó bastante—fue la contestación del joven

—Bien, parece ser que falta un poco… ponte cómodo—le sugirió la mujer, esta recostó en el asiento, Shinji la imitó

Mirando el techo del auto se puso a pensar en lo último que pudo oír de su madre. ``Efecto mariposa´´, un insignificante detalle podía cambiar todo ¿Eso incluía el orden de los ángeles? ¿Podía ser eso posible? No lo sabía, ni podría decirlo. Pero, si el hecho de que Kyoko no muriera provocó cambios, ¿cuantos y cuales serán? Bueno, ya vio uno, el 12º ángel atacando primero.

``Supongo que tendré que esperar para ver que más fue cambiado…Pero con respecto a los ángeles…A menos que venga uno que desconozca ya sabré de que son capaces …¡Y este ángel!...Debo apresurarme´´ Pensó alarmado, no se había puesto a pensar en lo peligroso que era este ángel. Debía detenerlo antes de que algo terrible pasara.

El andén salió entonces del oscuro camino revelando el geo-frente. Shinji acostumbrado a el paisaje no mostro interés. Misato lo miró algo molesta, como alguien podría dejar de lado un espectáculo como este

—eh, Shinji mira afuera—le dijo señalando hacia adelante

—Muy bonito…—dijo sin ánimo y volvió su vista al techo del auto

—No te sorprendes fácilmente ¿he?...Bueno tenemos una o dos cosas que seguro te sacaran una sorpresa—dijo la capitana pensando en cierto robot humanoide

El trayecto finalizó y ambos salieron del auto para iniciar el camino a pie. Misato tal como la primera vez, caminaba en dirección errónea. Shinji sabiendo el peligro en el que estaban insistió en ir por el camino que él conocía, pero no demasiado, no quería demostrar que ya sabía lo que pasaba

—Misato, ¿y si vamos por aquí?—dijo sutilmente Shinji al llegar a una intersección en la que Misato dobló erróneamente

—A ver…—dijo y saco su mapa, lo miró un rato y contestó—si…sí creo que es por aquí…

Siguieron caminando por el laberinto de pasillos, siendo guiada sin saberlo por Shinji que se ponía más ansioso de llegar a cada momento. Su viaje fue cortado abruptamente por Ritsuko que apareció tras una puerta en su búsqueda.

—Wow, Misato, llegaste mas lejos de lo que nunca has podido sola—dijo sarcásticamente la Dra. al verla

—Ja,ja, Muy gracioso—respondió molesta ella

—Bien, dígame ¿el es el chico?—dijo mirando a Shinji

—eh, si…De acuerdo con el reporte Marduk el es el 3º elegido—contestó la mujer de cabellos violetas

—Hmm, es un placer—saludo viendo a Shinji por primera vez

—Gracias—respondió sin saber que más decir

—Sabe, creo que se parece a su padre, al menos cuando sonríe—dijo Misato y empezaron la misma conversación de la otra vez

º|||º

En el exterior, el ángel llego a Tokyo 3. Se dirigió hasta el punto donde se encontraba el Geo-frente y la circunferencia oscura que permanecía en el piso comenzó a oscilar erráticamente devastando el suelo.

º|||º

Llegaron entonces a la jaula del Eva, y de igual manera las luces se apagaron, pero esta vez Shinji ya sabía que esperar. Las luces se encendieron y revelaron el rostro gigantesco de la unidad 01. Ambas mujeres vieron de reojo al joven esperando ver la cara de desconcierto y asombro, solo para ver la total indiferencia en su rostro.

Ritsuko tosió un poco para llamar la atención, Shinji volteó y se dirigió a ella—Bueno, ¿Dónde está mi padre?—preguntó Shinji de forma seria y algo nerviosa

—eh…—la rubia no pudo evitar mostrar su desconcierto ante la actitud de el chico, no todos los días se veía a una forma de vida sintética gigante.

—Aquí—resonó una voz grave en el recinto, todos levantaron la vista para ver a Gendo Ikari, supremo comandante de NERV observándolos desde un punto más alto—tanto tiempo sin verte

—Padre….—dijo en un susurro Shinji, recordando sus palabras en la otra ocasión para no desentonar demasiado

—Atacaremos—exclamó Gendo, Misato se sorprendió del hecho

—¿atacaremos? Pero la unidad 00 está en fase criogénica—entonces miró a el Evangelion a su derecha—Aguarde un instante ¿a caso piensan usar la unidad 01?

—No tenemos opción—respondió Ritsuko

—esperen, Rei no puede hacerlo ¿lo olvida? No hay piloto Dra.—decía la capitana

—Acaba de llegar uno—contestó de forma tranquila la rubia

—¿Habla en serio?—preguntó Misato

—Shinji Ikari, tú serás el piloto—sentenció Ritsuko, en este momento recordaba que ella y Misato discutirían, pero un estremecimiento en el geo-frente lo evitó. De el techo unos escombros cayeron cerca de ellos, uno de esos iba a caer sobre Shinji de no ser por la mano del Eva que se desprendió de sus ataduras y lo cubrió.

``Madre…´´Pensó el chico, entonces salió de su ensoñación, el ángel debía haber llegado y debía detenerlo lo antes posible, sino…Asuka, Kyoko…``Tengo que apresurarme ´´. Se apartó del Evangelion caminando a una lado, luego vio el rostro de el Eva—Mamá…—murmuró, los ojos de la maquina se encendieron

—La unidad 01 se activo sola, rompió las ataduras del brazo—resonó una voz por el altavoz

—¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible, aun no habíamos insertado la cápsula. Esto no puede ser.

—¡Shinji! Nadie más puede hacer esto, de esto depende nuestro futuro. ¿Vas a pilotear o no? Si lo vas a hacer hazlo, sino vete—fue la voz de Gendo la que se escuchó ahora en el lugar, Shinji lo observó y apretó los dientes, no le gustaba tener que hacer lo que ese hombre le decía pero no había otra forma

—Lo haré, piloteare Ahora rápido antes de que nos maten a todos—respondió Shinji y apresuro a todos con esa frase, cada técnico en el lugar comenzó a trabajar otra vez

Shinji fue llevado con Ritsuko para que le diera algo de información que el ya conocía, mientras tanto los técnicos sacaban el liquido refrigerante de la jaula

—Proceso de enfriamiento completo—anunció una voz

—Las reparaciones están completas—agregó otra

Shinji fue llevado a la capsula, una vez dentro no podía ver nada. Sintió como el cilindro se movía y luego oyó el familiar ruido que se producía al insertar la capsula, seguido de las particulares luces de colores. Recordó entonces como se había asustado la primera vez al ver entrar el LCL, por lo que rio inconscientemente

—Llenado la capsula—escucho la vos de Ritsuko, que se extrañó de las risas del joven—Shinji, ¿pasa algo?¿por qué ríes?

—Nada, es...Nada—respondió, la Dra. Miro a Misato y esta se encogió de hombros

Entonces energizaron al Eva, las luces de colores como el arcoíris y los demás efectos de luz se sucedieron, en todo momento oyó la voz de Maya narrando lo que sucedía. La visión amarillenta producida por el LCL desapareció y por fin pudo ver el exterior. Shinji se volvió a sentir seguro y a gusto, como cada vez que se subía al Eva. Y esa sensación podía ser producida porque su madre estaba allí, cuidándolo.

¿Pero eso era cierto?¿su madre estaba en el Eva? Lo única prueba que tenía de ello era su sueño, y esa extraña seguridad de que era verdad. ¿Cómo podía comprobarlo?¿que podía llegar a hacer para comprobar que ella estaba allí?¿qué?.Una idea algo ingenua e improbable se le cruzó por la mente

``Que puedo perder´´ pensó y decidió intentarlo, se aclaró la garganta y algo temeroso de saber la verdad habló

—¿Estás ahí…Mama?—pronunció débilmente, Shinji cerró los ojos y espero algún tipo de respuesta

Al poco tiempo obtuvo su respuesta. Shinji pudo ver y oír con claridad, a una llama azul y un latido profundo

—Si…estás aquí—sentenció con una sonrisa

En ese momento apareció la grafica que marcaba el rango de sincronización. Maya lo miró y frunció el seño, tecleó en su ordenador y dio énter solo para terminar mas desconcertada. Ritsuko vio la extraña actitud de su protegida

—¿Sucede algo Maya?¿cuál es el rango de sincronización de Shinji?—preguntó la mujer, Maya se apartó y dejó ver la pantalla

—Véalo, debe ser un error—dijo la chica

—Esto….No es posible—exclamó la Dra. y empezó a teclear en el ordenador como Maya, obteniendo los mismos resultados—Maya, revisa si es un error

—Ya lo hice, Las MAGIES concuerdan, no hay error—dijo, aun así repitió el proceso pero sin nada nuevo que mostrar. En eso Misato se acercó molesta por el retraso

—Bueno, ya terminaron…digan cual es el rango del chico de una vez—exigió la capitana, Ritsuko tecleó por última vez y se alejó del ordenador

—Su sincronización es del 84.7%...—Dijo la Dra. Akagi, Misato la miró extrañada

—¿84%? Pero ni Rei pudo….¿No es un error?—cuestiono desconcertada, no era experta en Evas pero sabía que lograr un alto rango de sincronización era muy difícil, y que lo haga un primerizo no podía ser posible

—Ya lo comprobamos 3 veces, no hay error….—respondió Maya

—Bien entonces…—dijo y se volteó a los otros operadores—comiencen lanzamiento ahora

Los procedimientos para liberar la Eva empezaron, Los cerrojos se liberaban, las barreras de contención eran quitadas. Por último la unidad 01 fue trasladada a la plataforma de lanzamiento. En el puente se terminaban los preparativos y se tomaban las últimas consideraciones

—¿En verdad haremos esto, Sr?—preguntó Misato

—Por supuesto, si no venceos a los ángeles no habrá futuro—fue la rotunda respuesta de el comandante

—Perdone Sr, ¿está absolutamente seguro?—preguntó el Sub-comandante, a lo que su superior solo sonrío

Sin más cosas pendientes Misato lanzó la orden de salida—¡Láncenlo!

El Evangelion salió disparado, ascendiendo a muchos kilómetros por hora. Shinji estaba determinado a triunfar, y acompañado con su madre no podía fallar. El ángel en el exterior paro su intento de excavar hacía el geo-frente, el polvillo levantado cayó y se plasmó en la calle. El Evangelion salió entonces de la calle, deteniéndose en seco

El ángel esférico se elevó de el hueco que escarbó y avanzó un poco posándose frente al Eva. Shinji observó a su enemigo, aquel que casi lo eliminó aquella vez. Por raro que parezca no sintió miedo, cada vez que la idea de huir se le pasaba por la cabeza también lo hacía la imagen de su hermana y madre, y eso solo hacía que su determinación a triunfar amentara

—¿Shinji estás listo?—la voz de Misato lo saco de sus pensamientos

—eh, si—respondió

—¡Habrán los cerrojos finales, libérenlo—los últimos seguros fueron liberados—Evangelion unidad 01,liberado

Shinji notó como el cuerpo de el Eva se sentía más libre, era hora de la batalla

—Escúchame, por ahora…—Ritsuko empezó a explicar pero se cayó al ver a la unidad una por la pantalla salir corriendo y posicionándose cerca de uno de los edificios de armamento—¡¿pero qué diablos?¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

—Todos se encuentra en orden, nada irregular—informó Maya revisando los datos otra vez

—Lo logró…Increíble, no solo lo movió sino que corrió—Exclamó la Dra. Una vez que pasó su asombro

—¿Por qué se queda allí?—dijo en voz alta Maya al notar que Shinji no se moví a, Misato no lo podía explicar pero intuyo el porqué

—Denle un arma—ordenó Misato, poco después, cerca de Shinji salió un edificio que se abrió revelando un rifle. Este lo tomó y se colocó en postura de ataque

—Bien, Para dispara veras que…—Ritsuko volvió a callar al ver como Shinji asestaba sus disparos al centro del ángel—Este niño es increíble…

En el campo de batalla Shinji esperaba que el ángel hiciera su movimiento. Como lo esperaba, la sombra se posicionó bajo el pero esta vez lo esquivo de un salto.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijeron de este ángel cuando desperté?—se preguntaba en voz alta, el no recordaba nada, solo que fue absorbido y el Eva entró en modo berserker salvándolo y destruyendo al ángel. Entonces recordó un detalle importante—La sombra

Shinji dejó de disparar a la esfera que desaparecía al contacto con las balas y apuntó a la sombra, pero sin obtener mucho éxito. Las balas solo se hundían la sombra sin generar daño al parecer.

En el puente todos los técnicos analizaban los datos arrojados por MAGIE acerca de su enemigo. Maya trabajaba junto con Ritsuko dejando en ridículo a los demás operadores, pero aun así no podían obtener información relevante

Solo podían sacar conjeturas de lo que veían. Cada vez que Shinji atacaba a la esfera está desaparecía y la sombra que había en el piso absorbía todo lo que estuviera sobre ella haciéndolo desaparecer.

Pero la atención de los que se encontraban allí fue cambiada a unos fuertes gritos que se oían fuera del puente. Una fuerte voz chillona, y otros gritos se oían fuera. Los gritos no pararon hasta que Misato se cansó y fue a ver la razón del alboroto, la puerta se abrió revelando a un par de mujeres pelirrojas peleando contra el personal de NERV que había allí

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?¿Y quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó a gritos Misato, Una de las mujeres, la mayor, se acercó caminando muy enojada hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella amenazándola con una dedo

—¡Yo soy Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu!¡Y estoy buscando a mi hijo, Shinji Ikari Soryu!—gritó la mujer, a tal grado era su enojo que hizo retroceder temerosa a Misato

—eh…eh….si….—dijo Misato

—¡bien, ¿sabes dónde está o no?—gritó amenazadoramente

—¡Mama por aquí, mira esto!—sonó una voz desde el puente, Kyoko aparto de un empujón a Misato y fue al puente

Allí mostraban en una pantalla la batalla contra el ángel y en un recuadro más pequeño la imagen de Shinji dentro de la cabina. Asuka miraba si entender que era lo que veía, pero Kyoko lo entendía muy bien

—Tiempo sin verte, Kyoko—saludo una voz desde las alturas, la mujer vio a Gendo acompañado de Fuyutsuki

—¡Maldito bastardo!¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarlo subir ahí?—grito y empezó a caminar hacia el

—La decisión fue de él, y no se puede hacer nada de momento—respondió con la misma calma gélida que acostumbraba, Kyoko se detuvo en seco y bajó la cabeza—Ahora solo podemos esperar a que salga victorioso

—Cuando esto termine, tu y yo…

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, permanezcan calladas y podrán permanecer aquí—le cortó Gendo, Kyoko entonces volvió con su hija y se recostó contra una pared

—_**¿Qué sucede mamá?—**_preguntó Asuka

—_**Luego te lo explicaré…ahora guarda silencio—**_le dijo distante su madre, Asuka decidió no tentar a la suerte y calló

En la pantalla se seguía mostrando al Eva atacando sin lograr nada, y a la sombra tragando todo lo que estaba a su alcance

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—exigió la directora de operaciones nerviosa al ver como todos los esfuerzos de su piloto eran inútiles

—La MAGIE se reservan su juicio, no hay nada concluyente—respondió la Dra. Akagi—Podría aventurar a decir que el verdadero objetivo no es la esfera sino la sombra en el suelo, pero no es nada concluyente como dije—explicó apresuradamente y sin dejar de lado el teclado

—Demonios…¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?—preguntó Misato, está ves fue Maya la que contestó

—Nada por el momento, solo que se aleje de la sombra

—Esto no va del todo bien—dijo Fuyutsuki, Gendo respondió sin voltear a verlo

—va mejor de lo que esperábamos

—Si—concordó el hombre mayor

—_**Mamá, Shinji….¿Shinji está usando esa cosa?—**_preguntó dubitativa la joven, Kyoko se limitó a asentir

º|||º

Shinji retrocedió cuando la sombra empezó a extenderse chupando todo dentro de ella , no tenía deseos de volver a ese lugar. De un momento a otro la sombra detuvo su crecimiento, Shinji que estaba oculto tras unos edificios se asomó y disparó. Como antes, la sombra chupo las balas, solo que está ves fueron devueltas en su dirección

Shinji esquivó a duras penas sus propios proyectiles. Volvió a salir de su escondite dando la cara a su enemigo, este no hizo nada. Shinji permaneció allí parado esperando a que su rival hiciera el primer movimiento

—Vamos… Haz algo—suplicaba, sus rezos fueron respondidos cuando un parte de un edificio salió disparada contra el

—¡Shinji escapa!—le gritó Misato por el comunicador

—_**¡Shinji!—**_exclamó Kyoko

—_**¡Baka!**_—gritó Asuka, todo el personal vio como el pedazo de edificio impactaba contra el Evangelion y la zona era cubierta por una nube de polvo

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—preguntó Ritsuko viendo a Maya

—¡Shinji!—gritó una vez mas Misato y ahora también Kyoko viendo la pantalla

El polvo se disipó poco a poco mostrando la escena. Allí parado sin daño aparente se encontraba el Eva unidad 01. Asuka abrazó inconscientemente a su madre y está le devolvió el gesto

—¡Está bien!¡¿Cómo lo hizo?—exclamó sin dar crédito a sus ojos la mujer de cabellos violetas, el pedazo de edificio era lo suficientemente grande para enterrar a el robot humanoide

—La unidad 01 levantó un campo A.T. antes de ser alcanzado por el proyectil—anunció Maya, todos voltearon a verla

—¿un campo A.T?¿pero cómo?¿Como pudo hacerlo? este chico no tiene experiencia alguna en un Eva—Decía Misato sin poder entender

—Tal vez fue por instinto, ¿Quién sabe? lo importante es que sigue en pie—exclamó la Dra. Revisando la información que tenía hasta el momento

—Muy interesante, ¿habrá sido Yui protegiendo a su retoño o este chico tiene un repertorio de sorpresas más grande de lo que pensamos?—murmuró Fuyutsuki

—No interesa mientras el enemigo sea derrotado—contestó Gendo

º|||º

En el campo de batalla Shinji desistió con la confrontación directa y retrocedió. Pero el ángel no parecía tener la misma idea, la sombra se extendió en dirección hacia él, pero no en su ancho total sino que parecía que extender de su circunferencia una parte, dando la sensación de ser un cilindro negro dibujado en el suelo. De esta extensión de el ángel salían de su superficie olas negras, muchas que oscilaban a gran velocidad.

Shinji levantó su campo A.T pero la embestida fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar contra unos edificios cercanos. El cilindro dejó de producir olas y volvió a su forma usual, luego volvió con la circunferencia. Al regresar, la sombra en el piso comenzó a crecer tragándose todo en su camino

Shinji se incorporó lentamente de el sorpresivo ataque de el ángel. Perdió su arma en el ataque pero de igual manera no le era útil en lo absoluto. También había perdido su cable de energía por lo que solo contaba con 5 minutos. Se quedó parado unos momentos pensando en que hacer, se le acababan las opciones, y lo único que se les ocurrió hacer con este ángel la última vez fue lanzar un gran número de minas N2 contra el ángel

—¿Shinji, como te encuentras?—preguntó Misato por el comunicador, Shinji la observó, estaba seria y muy preocupada, desde su punto de vista, Asuka y Kyoko no eran visibles

—eh… Bien, no fue nada…—respondió seriamente

—Eso está bien, Shinji lo has hecho muy bien, pero es mejor que te retires ya no puedes hacer nada. Tenemos que planear algo antes de volver a atacar—le dijo la capitana y cortó la comunicación

Kyoko vio entonces a Misato y le dio un silencioso ``Gracias´´ por sacar a su hijo de el campo de batalla. Pero Shinji no pensaba igual

—Nada… No pude hacer nada….¿por qué?...¡¿qué diablos puedo hacer?—gritó en última instancia en la vacía cabina. Entonces oyó un profundo latido que venía del Eva—Mamá…

``Tu…Tu fuiste la que me salvó aquella vez verdad….´´ pensó momentáneamente—¿para vencerlo…debo ser absorbido otra vez….no?—preguntó aparentemente a la nada, pero demostrando que no estaba solo, otro latido vino de respuesta—…Está bien….Confió en ti mamá—dijo determinado

—Shinji ¿me oíste? Retírate—ordenó Misato abriendo el comunicador de nuevo

—Lo siento Misato pero tengo un plan—Dicho eso empezó a correr en dirección al ángel a toda velocidad

—_**¡¿Baka, que haces?—**_Gritó Asuka, Kyoko estaba tan asustada que no pudo emitir ni un sonido más

—¡Shinji, vuelve es una orden maldición!—gritó enfadada Misato

—¡Lo siento!—repitió y el cortó la comunicación

—¡Diablos, ese niño!¡Corten la sincronización de el Eva 01!—ordenó, Maya comenzó el proceso pero dio error

—¡No se puede, el Eva lo rechaza!—Exclamó

—¡¿Qué?—está vez fue Ritsuko la sorprendida—No podemos hacer nada, solo ver

—Otra sorpresa mas cortesía de Shinji Ikari—dijo Fuyutsuki molestó

—….—Gendo guardo silencio, pero el enojo en el era creciente

—A la unidad 01 le quedan 3 minutos y 27 segundos de energía—anunció Maya, todos miraron preocupados la pantalla

Shinji estaba por llegar a la sombra cuando vio algo cercano a él. En uno de los edificios que se hundían vio a unas personas en la azotea buscando una manera de huir. Shinji usó entonces los edificios cercanos para acercarse a está, aunque se asustó al principio, terminó subiendo a la palma del gigante. Con gran destreza logró salir del área que abarcaba la sombra y depositó a la persona lejos del peligro. Shinji vio el tiempo restante y este marcaba 2 minutos 33 segundos

Luego se alzó y salió a toda velocidad contra el ángel. Este volvió a extender una parte de sí de la cual salían las olas oscuras cortantes. No pudiendo pararlas y sin tiempo que perder dio un salto evitando el ataque. La extensión del ángel retrocedió al instante y la gran circunferencia oscura volvió a crecer. Shinji dio una vuelta en el aire y se puso en posición para caer, en ese momento estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que esperar.

—Confió en ti mamá—repitió una última vez mientras comenzaba su descenso

—¡¿Qué es lo que planea?—exclamó Ritsuko al ver la trayectoria del Eva

—No puede ser… ¿Quiere ser absorbido?—dedujo Misato

—¡¿Qué?¡No lo dejen, hagan algo!—gritó Asuka desesperada

—No se puede, el Eva no nos lo permite—respondió Maya

El Eva se acomodó en el aire y cayó de pie dentro del círculo negro. Al momento que sus pies tocaron la zona oscura, el ángel comenzó a tragarlo. El Eva iba descendiendo sin oponer resistencia alguna, la imagen de la unidad 01 erguida siendo absorbida perduró solo unos segundos.

El puente observó en silencio como el último rastro del gigante purpura desaparecía. Maya alternaba su vista entre la pantalla y su ordenador. Asuka y Kyoko amentaron la fuerza de su abrazo, sintiéndose impotentes con lo que veían

—¿Qué…que es lo que pasó?¿y la unidad 01?—preguntó frenética Misato

—Y…Y…¿y Shinji?—preguntó débilmente Kyoko

—Ha desaparecido… no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos—dijo Ritsuko

—Esto no es bueno—exclamó con voz suave el subcomandante

—Todavía no hemos fallado—respondió Gendo

—¿Eso… no es acaso… Fe?—preguntó Fuyutsuki a su ex-pupilo sin obtener respuesta

—¡Dios!¿qué haremos ahora?¿No tenemos como defendernos?—exclamaba Ritsuko preocupada

—Así que….Nuestra primer batalla ha sido nuestro primer fracaso….Demonios, no quería morir así—murmuró para si Misato

—¡Esperen, algo está sucediendo!—exclamó Maya, todos miraron a la pantalla

Allí se mostraba como el piso, lo que hace unos momentos era la circunferencia oscura que conformaba al ángel, se volvía tangible y se desquebrajaba

—¡¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Misato

—¡No lo sé, no hay información suficiente!—anunció Ritsuko

—Las mediciones se salen de las gráficas, no entiendo—dijo Maya

—¿puede ser Shinji?—insinuó Misato

—No eso es….es imposible—contestó Ritsuko

Las operadoras dejaron entonces de prestar la vista a la computadora y fijaron su vista en la pantalla, esta mostraba que además de que el suelo se desquebrajaba, la esfera blanca y negra se estremecía. De un momento a otro la esfera se tornó completamente negra, en una parte de esta se veía una protuberancia que aumentaba su tamaño. Está parte de el ángel se abrió revelando la mano de la unidad 01 y un gran chorro de sangre que salió de la herida, luego salió otra mano y entre las dos abrieron al ángel lo suficiente para salir, de la esfera emanaban choros y chorros de sangre que bañaban el lugar

La esfera sangrante se empezó a desarmar hasta que estalló en mil pedazos y de ella cayó el Evangelion purpura, ahora teñido de rojo dándole un aspecto aterrador, la sangre caía casi como un diluvio manchando todo a su alrededor. Y en el centro de todo se encontraba la unidad 01, erguida orgullosamente sobre los restos de su enemigo derrotado

El puente veía la dantesca vista, Asuka mantenía la boca abierta del shock y Kyoko solo temblaba ligeramente. Los demás miraban temerosos a la figura inerte

—_**Eso…. eso es lo que….—**_Asuka trago saliva—¿_**…Eso es….El Evangelion?**_

—…_**.—**_Kyoko solo permaneció callada

—El…El ángel ha sido derrotado—anunció Aoba

—La unidad 01 está bien—informó Hyuga

—¿Qué fue eso?...¿el Eva entró en Berserk?—Preguntó Misato, como respuesta obtuvo el rostro de Shinji apareciendo en pantalla

—El enemigo ha sido derrotado—dijo agitado, Misato fue apartada de la pantalla abruptamente y en ella aparecieron su madre y hermana—¿mamá?¿Asuka?¿qué hacen aquí?

Todo el temor que ambas experimentaron desapareció y fue sustituido por una furia incomparable

—¡¿QUE QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?¡¿VINIMOS A BUSCARTE, IDIOTA?—le gritó Asuka—¡Espera a salir de ahí!

—¡Shinji, estás castigado hasta que cumplas 30!¡¿entendiste?¡ Hasta los 30!—Rugió su madre

—S-Si—balbuceó el joven. Los regaños siguieron y siguieron hasta que Shinji no pudo más y cortó la conexión

—¿he?¿nos cortó?...¡Cuando lo tenga en mis manos…!—decía furiosa Asuka

—Ya, tranquila… Algún día tendrá que salir—sentenció su madre

—Bien, es hora de algunas explicaciones…Ya sabemos quiénes son, ahora resta saber cómo llegaron aquí—Dijo Misato acercándose

—¿Cómo personal no autorizado pudo llegar hasta aquí?—Preguntó Ritsuko con mala cara

—Mamá tiene sus encantos…—Dijo sonriendo orgullosamente Asuka, Kyoko rodó los ojos ante el comentario

—Encantos ¿he?—repitió sin tragárselo Misato, en ese momento entraron al puente 3 técnicos, se veían muy mal, dos de ellos estaban cargando a uno de echo—¿pero qué diablos les paso?

—ella—Respondieron los dos más sanos y señalando a Kyoko, está se señalo a si misma mostrando sorpresa

—Mire como dejó a Kota—exclamó uno señalando con la cabeza a el que cargaban

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó Ritsuko acercándose

—Lo patearon muy fuerte… en los bajos—respondió uno de sus compañeros y vio molestó a Kyoko, la mayor parte del personal masculino hizo una mueca de dolor

—¡Basta!—Bramó Gendo, todos callaron y voltearon a verlo—Está claro que estás dos se han colado, ya se tomaran las medidas con ellas después. Por ahora llévenselas fuera de aquí en lo que regresamos al Evangelion y sacamos al piloto. Y si, una vez esté listo podrán verlo—comandó y agregó en última estancia al par de mujeres.

—¡¿Qué?¡No vamos…!

—¡Calla Asuka!—le cortó su madre, la joven guardó silencio a regañadientes

—Está bien, llévenlas donde puedan estar cómodas por el momento—dijo Misato y el par fue escoltado fuera del lugar

—Bueno, comencemos de una vez para traer al Eva—anunció Ritsuko terminando el tema de las dos intrusas y todos volvieron la trabajo

º|||º

Shinji se encontraba ya en los vestuarios tomando un baño y sacándose el LCL. Estaba apoyado con sus manos contra la pared de la ducha repasando los hechos en su cabeza. Descubrió a su madre, derrotó al ángel que casi lo mató y se había ganado el castigo más largo de su vida.

—De ahora en adelante todo será bastante complicado…—dijo para sí mismo el chico y dejándose tapar la cabeza por el chorro de agua

Terminó su baño y se vistió con las ropas que le dieron, pues la suya estaba cubierta de LCL. Nada fuera de lo común, zapatillas deportivas, jean, camisa gris. Al salir de los vestuarios se encontró con Misato esperándolo, está le sonreía

—Bien hecho Shinji. Aunque desobedeciste mis órdenes… pero lo pasaré por alto por ser tu primera vez te perdono ¿Si?—le dijo Shinji le sonrío y asintió

—Están….¿está mi familia por aquí?—Preguntó receloso y mirando los alrededores

—Ellas están en una sala esperándote, si quieres…

—N-No…Mejor no por ahora—respondió anticipadamente, la mujer lo miró extrañada

—Está bien…

—No me malentiendas….Es que….Estaban muy enojadas y…. y tú no las conoces—dijo, no había vivido tanto con ellas para tenerles tanto miedo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tuviera cuidado

—bueno… Creo que te entiendo, mejor que se calme el ambiente ¿no?—dijo sonriéndole a modo de aprobación

Shinji fue llevado por Misato con Ritsuko donde fue examinado por la Dra. a fondo. Una vez se determinó que no tenía nada malo, con varios exámenes algo exagerados, pudo salir. Lo siguiente era ir con Kyoko y Asuka, y finalizar con una reunión con su padre

Con algunos tropieces, y al final la guía de Ritsuko, llegaron a donde residían su madre y hermana de momento. Shinji se quedó parado frente a la puerta, temeroso de entrar y enfrentar lo que seguramente era su sentencia de muerte. La idea de volver al Eva se le cruzó por la cabeza

—y…¿vas a entrar?—decía la Dra. Akagi viéndolo

—S-Si…—contestó torpemente y abrió la puerta.

El lugar parecía una estancia de descansó, con sillones y decoraciones muy bellas, bebidas a disposición además de algunos bocadillos. Asuka estaba tirada en un sillón leyendo una revista, por otro lado Kyoko estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin parar. Al oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse ambas mujeres voltearon para verlo.

Kyoko y Asuka se abalanzaron contra él a tal velocidad que Shinji dio un salto hacia atrás del susto, no se podía entender lo que decían, decían muchos regaños al mismo tiempo, en alemán y japonés y podría jurar que escucho algo de inglés. Misato reía por lo bajó al ver la escena y la Dra. se permitió una sonrisa.

Una vez se calmaron llevaron a Shinji dentro donde pudieron…charlar. Sentándose en sillones opuestos

—¡Eso fue lo más estúpido que pudiste hacer!—gritó Kyoko

—¡Eres un baka, pero no creí que tanto!—Agregó Asuka

—¡Te dije que no vendrías, te lo ordené!¡¿Y qué haces? ¡te tomas el primer vuelo aquí!¡Te subes a esa cosa y casi te matas!¡¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?—Bramó su madre, Misato y Ritsuko se habían retirado estratégicamente fuera del lugar

—Y-Yo…¿Lo siento?—contestó dubitativo el chico bajó las miradas de las mujeres

—¡Menos mal que no te moriste!¡Ahora te voy a matar yo!—vociferaba la joven pelirroja, de no ser por el agarrón de su madre se hubiera arrojado encima de él

—Ya, ya…creo que ya entendió…—concluyó Kyoko, Asuka bufó y se sentó cruzada de brazos—Bien…Tendremos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos hasta que podamos volver…debemos ir por el equipaje…y…—enumeraba la mujer con los dedos, Shinji bajó la cabeza y agarró con sus manos su pantalón con fuerza

—No—dijo débilmente

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kyoko sin entender

—Yo…yo me quedaré…—Sentenció firmemente pero sin mirarlas a los ojos

¡PLAF!

Asuka le propinó un fuerte cachetazo a Shinji que casi lo tira al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miro a su hermana, la pelirroja estaba temblando de furia y a la vez llorando

—No…ni lo pienses…Te vimos…vimos como….Shinji yo…Yo no quiero perderte—balbuceaba con dificultad la chica, Kyoko le pasó una mano por los hombros y le sonrió

—Tranquila querida….—Asuka se dio vuelta y abrazó a su madre ocultado su rostro lloroso—Shinji esto no está en discusión, tú te vuelves con nosotras—sentenció frunciendo el sueño

—Mamá….—dijo Shinji mientras se sentaba de nuevo

—Shinji….Pudiste haber muerto…¿tienes idea del peligro que corriste?—le decía de forma seria, se oían los gimoteos de Asuka en el fondo en el fondo

—sí, lo sé…

—No, no lo sabes, o sino no lo dirías como si nada—le cortó ella—No voy a permitir que te hagas daño, hijo…No lo permitiré

—No…mamá….yo….yo voy a pilotear el Eva—sentenció el joven, su madre pareció que casi perdía los estribos pero se calmo

—No voy a discutir esto…Busca tus cosas y no vamos…—ordenó ella resuelta

—¡No lo voy a hacer, voy a quedarme a pelear!—gritó el levantándose, Kyoko hizo lo mismo dejando de lado a su hija

—¡¿y Por qué?¡en el nombre de Dios!¡¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?—gritó su madre

—¡Porque quiero protegerlas!—respondió. Al instante se dejó caer en el sillón, ya sin una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

Kyoko se quedó parada estupefacta, observando a su hijo tomar una decisión digna de un hombre. Asuka también salió de su escondite, observando a su hermano, sus ojos rojos de lágrimas pararon de brotar. Kyoko preguntó una cosa más

—¿y… Porque…quieres hacerlo?—preguntó casi silenciosamente, Shinji alzó la vista por fin entablando contacto visual con ella. Su mirada determinada y rostro serio

—Porque…. quiero que tengamos un buen futuro….Los tres…Y si no lo hago…Ustedes pueden salir heridas…Y yo…yo que puedo hacer la diferencia…Si no lo hago, nunca me lo perdonaría—Respondió calmadamente el chico

La mujer pelirroja se quedó paralizada ante estas palabras, no estaba oyendo las escusas tontas de un niño, estaba oyendo una respuesta firme de un hombre. ``Quiero mostrarle nuestro brillante futuro´´ las últimas palabras de Yui Ikari pasaron por su mente, y por un momento dejó de ver a su hijo para ver a su amiga.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer para hacerte desistir ¿no?—preguntó ella al cabo de unos minutos de silencio

—No—fue la rotunda respuesta del joven, en este momento, su determinación por proteger a esas dos era más fuerte que nunca, tanto que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, preferiría pelear contra el 12º de ángel otra vez a que hacer esto

—Bien…ya veremos…—dijo ausente ella, Asuka se incorporó indignada

—¡¿Vas a dejarlo hacerlo?¡¿Vas a dejar que se mate así sin hacer nada?¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?—Asuka estaba otra vez furiosa

—No podemos convencerlo Asuka…—respondió aferrando sus manos a su falda.—No obstante, no lo vamos a dejar solo… que eso ni se te cruce por la cabeza—aclaró ella a forma de regaño, señalando al joven

—S-Si—respondió Shinji, Asuka maldijo en Alemán y volvió a sentarse de brazos cruzados refunfuñando

En eso entró Misato que al dejar de oír escándalos dedujo que todo estaba aclarado

—¿terminaron? En ese caso será mejor que me acompañen, es hora de reunirse con el comandante Ikari—anunció la mujer

Una mirada de preocupación paso por cada uno de los rostros de los Soryu

º|||º

Luego de un corto pero intrincado trayecto, llegaron hasta la oficina del comandante. Shinji solo quería aclarar cómo sería todo de aquí en adelante e irse, tal y como hizo la otra vez. En cambio, Kyoko a penas y podía reprimir esa furia que afloraba mas y mas cuanto más se acercaban a la oficina. Asuka estaba consciente de la situación pero no presentaba ninguna emoción aparente, se limitaba a caminar junto a su familia

Misato abrió la puerta y todos entraron en la gran y lúgubre oficina. Allí, tras su escritorio y en su usual pose de manos, esperaba Gendo Ikari, junto a él se encontraba Fuyutsuki. Las Soryu avanzaron hasta quedar cerca del escritorio mientras que Ritsuko y Misato se quedaron cerca de la puerta

—No daré rodeos ¿Seguirás piloteando?—Preguntó el Ikari mayor fríamente

—¡Espera tu…!

—Si lo haré—Cortó Shinji a Asuka que estaba por demostrar su amplio conocimiento de insultos contra el Gendo. Shinji tampoco tenía muchos deseos de ver a este hombre por lo que también aceleró las cosas—Quiero un sueldo por pilotear y una residencia en la que podamos vivir los tres

—¿Los tres?—Repitió Gendo

—¿No estarás diciendo que ellas también se quedaran?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—¡¿Cómo no….?—inició Asuka pero fue rápidamente callada por su madre

—No imaginaria que lo dejaríamos solo, expuesto a él—Dijo Kyoko refiriéndose a Gendo, a este le tembló levemente su ceja

—Tendrás tu paga y podrás residir en las instalaciones, pero solo. —Respondió Gendo ignorando los comentarios

—Espere no puede hacer eso—Exclamó Kyoko

—El se convertirá en empleado de NERV, como tal tendrá lo que desea. Si quiere ir a otro lugar, deberá costearlo por sí mismo—Explicó el comandante sin demostrar sentimiento alguno

—Bueno, estaremos aquí hasta que…

—La oferta de vivienda es solo para aquellos que trabajen para NERV.—Cortó Gendo a Kyoko, está empezó a enfadarse

—¿No podemos quedarnos con él?—Preguntó entre dientes la pelirroja mayor

—¿Acaso esto parece un hotel? Si quieren un lugar para dormir vayan a uno en la ciudad—Respondió Gendo con su usual desconsideración

—Bueno, iremos a un hotel y luego

—No será posible—Cortó Gendo a Shinji, este lo miró desconcertado—Ahora eres piloto de NERV. Eres muy valioso y no podemos arriesgar tu seguridad. Si no es en un lugar donde haya personal de NERV para custodiarte o una vivienda aprobada por nosotros, no podrás estár allí

Los presentes se miraron entre sí ante las extrañas exigencias de Gendo. El sub-comandante miró también extrañado a su superior.

—Está bien… ¿A qué vivienda podemos ir ahora?—Preguntó Shinji

—Tenemos que hacer un chequeo, revisar el lugar, y luego podrán mudarse

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevará eso?—Preguntó Asuka intuyendo una respuesta que no le agradaría

—1 mes—Respondió Gendo, Asuka estaba a punto de protestar pero Kyoko puso una mano frente a su cara para que se cayera

—¿1 mes?¿desde cuándo toma tanto tiempo mudarse a una casa?—Preguntó la mujer entablando contacto visual con Gendo

—Cuando hablo de un chequeo, no significa ir a ver la casa e irse. Hay que analizar la estructura, la zona, antiguos propietarios, etc….—Dijo Gendo

En el fondo, Misato se había acercado a Ritsuko y ahora se susurraban, intercambiando opiniones ante las extrañas peticiones del comandante

—¿A qué viene todo esto?—preguntaba Misato

—No tengo idea…. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que esto no es más que un capricho—Respondió la rubia mirando extrañada

—¿Tiene algo en contra de….de….?

—¿Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu?—Completo Ritsuko

—Sí, si esa… ¿Hay algún….?—Preguntó haciendo gestos con su cabeza

—Podría decirse…. pero… No creo que el comandante se deje llevar por esa clase sentimientos—Dijo Ritsuko, aunque dudando de sus palabras. Luego callaron y siguieron prestando atención a la plática

—No tengo por qué justificar nada. Será un mes. Hasta entonces el vivirá aquí y ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca…. —Sentenció secamente Gendo, Kyoko apretó los dientes molesta

—Y si….O….Humf—Balbuceó al no tener argumento

—Bien, si ya todo este asunto ha sido aclarado….

—Disculpe señor, ¿Puedo hablar?—Interrumpió Misato, Gendo y todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le susurro nerviosa Ritsuko

—No sé…—Le respondió con cara de susto

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?—Preguntó, pudo detectarse cierta molestia en la voz del comandante

—eh….Señor. Yo podría alojar a Shinji y a su familia hasta que puedan ir a otro lugar. Siendo empleada de NERV y con el rango de capitán, estoy calificada para ejercer como protectora del chico y su familia.—Se justificó Misato, Gendo arrugó los ojos

—Bien, no veo problema—La respuesta saco de un peso de todos los hombros de los presentes, pero no terminó ahí —No obstante, estás dos —dijo refiriéndose a Asuka y Kyoko—Deben todavía tratar el tema de sus visas

—Eso puede ….

—Debido a que estamos en estado de alerta constante, las medidas para los viajes y estadías internacionales son más rigurosas. Con visa turista pueden quedarse hasta una semana, y los papeleos para poder residir aquí

—¡Esos es absurdo!¿Que hay con Shinji entonces?—exclamó molesta Asuka

—Todo lo que acabo de decir fue realizado meses atrás. Consideraremos su petición de estar con el chico cuando sus visas estén en orden. —Fue la rotunda respuesta de Gendo, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ganadora

—Bien lo entiendo….—Dijo Kyoko reprimiendo su furia, Asuka igual

—Perfecto. Como ha pedido, el chico permanecerá bajo cuidado de la capitana Katsuragi hasta que los detalles de la vivienda y sus visas se aclare. Claro que tendrá que partir a Alemania en la brevedad. Shinji permanecerá está noche y la próxima aquí para exámenes de rutina antes de registrarlo como piloto—Dijo Gendo, luego dio un vistazo a los presentes en busca de objeciones, al no encontrar ninguna concluyó—Bien. Pueden retirarse

Todos empezaron a desalojar el lugar, primero Misato y Ritsuko, luego Shinji y por último Kyoko y Asuka. Pero antes de salir Gendo dijo unas últimas palabras

—Kyoko ¿Podríamos hablar en privado un momento?—La aludida se dio vuelta y lo miró con una mueca en la cara, pero aceptó.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a solas a Gendo, Fuyutsuki y Kyoko. Fuera del lugar, Misato y Ritsuko aguardaban junto a los jóvenes. Ninguno dijo nada. Todos parecían espera que si no hablaban lo que se decía dentro de la instancia se podría oír.

Cuando fue obvio que no sería audible la conversación, Asuka, cansada del silencio, abrió la conversación.

—Y…Dime….¿Planeaste mucho tu huida o fue algo espontaneo?—Preguntó la chica, algo curiosa y con un poco de intención de hacerlo sentir culpable.

—Bueno…Un poco de ambas….—Dijo desvergonzadamente, Asuka frunció el seño

—Espera…¿Huiste de tu casa para venir hasta aquí?—Misato preguntó algo consternada, Shinji se ruborizó un poco y asintió —Eso no estuvo nada bien Shinji. Pero…¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Ritsuko hizo una mueca ante la infantil pregunta de su amiga que poco antes había intentado ser responsable

—Bueno…Solo espere a que se durmiera y…me fui…—Dijo a secas

—¿Así nada mas?...—Exclamó Ritsuko atraída por la simpleza del plan de Shinji

—Los niños de hoy no tienen imaginación—Dijo Misato

—Deberías contarles como te escapabas tu de la universidad por una semana ¿ he? Misato—Dijo Ritsuko insinuándose con sus ojos

—¡Ritsuko!—Gritó Misato ruborizada

—Que par más ridículo—Le susurró Asuka a Shinji, este se rió un poco mientras Misato y Ritsuko seguían peleando

Shinji miraba y recordaba que esto sucedía a menudo antes. Estás divertidas escenas que a veces se volvían incomodas al ser el involucrado

—Y Shinji…¿Cómo te despediste?—Preguntó despreocupadamente Misato

—¿eh?—Exclamó el chico siendo tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta

—¿Qué cómo te despediste? O sea, ¿dijiste algo o simplemente te fuiste sin decir nada?—Aclaró Misato

—Dejó una carta donde nos explicaba que iba a hacer y porque—respondió Asuka por Shinji

—¿Una carta? Pareciera una película—Dijo Misato sonriendo

—No muy eficaz si no deseas que sepan a dónde vas…—Comentó Ritsuko

—Cállate. Le quitas lo bonito—Reprendió Misato a la rubia

—Si…—Musitó Asuka sonriendo, luego alzó la vista hacía su hermano—¿Y cómo te despediste de los demás?

—¿Cómo?—El chico volvió a ser sorprendido por la pregunta

—Estás algo lento, baka… ¿Cómo te despediste de los demás? ya sabes, la otra gente que conoces—Dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en las palabras finales agregando ademanes para hacérselo más fácil de entender

—oh…esto….como que no pude….

—O sea ¿que no te despediste de nadie más?—Preguntó Misato

—¿Tus amigos?¿Bernardette al menos?—Preguntó Asuka

—eh….

—¿Ni siquiera de tu propia novia?¿Vas a seguir con ella al menos?—preguntó Asuka consternándose cada vez mas

—Yo….—Dijo Shinji con una mueca en el rostro que revelaba fácilmente su respuesta

—¡Eres terrible!¡NI siquiera terminaste con ella!¡¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza?—Comenzó a reprenderle Asuka, a falta de no estar su madre para hacerlo juntas gritaba el doble

—momento, momento, momento… ¿Eso es cierto Shinji?¿Te fuiste con la intención de terminar la relación con esta chica y ni siquiera se lo dijiste a la cara?—Preguntó Misato con tranquilidad, Ritsuko dio unos pasos y se colocó a un lado de ella esperando la respuesta del muchacho

—Bueno…es que…no se me pasó por la cabeza….pero sí…creo que sí—respondió temerosamente el muchacho, al terminar de hablar supo que estaba en problemas

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?—Exclamó Misato

—¡Shinji Ikari!¡Eso es realmente bajo!—Todos, incluso Misato se sorprendieron al ver a Ritsuko—¡¿Qué? ¡No puedo ofenderme!—Misato y Asuka respondieron con unos torpes ``si´´ y ``¿Cómo no?´´, antes de volver al ataque

—¡Vas a aclarar todo esto!—Ordenó Asuka pichando con su dedo a Shinji que retrocedió un poco

—¡Absolutamente!¡Tienes que romper con ella de forma adecuada!—Shinji detuvo su retroceso al sentir a Misato también pinchándolo por detrás

—¡Asume tu responsabilidad!—Cerrándole todas las vías de escape, Ritsuko se apareció frente a él, y para variar, también pinchándolo

—¡Está bien!¡Está bien!...—Gritó Shinji ya harto, ante esto las mujeres se apartaron un poco—¿Pero cómo?—eso sí sería un reto, desde que llego a este mundo había cambiado mucho en lo que respecta a su personalidad y actitud, pero no había recibido el valor suficiente para encarar a Bernardette y decirle que se terminó

—Pues está claro ¿No? Una carta donde expreses tus sentimientos y expliques porque la relación se acabo—Propuso Misato sonriendo orgullosa de su idea, Shinji cambio de postura considerando mucho esa idea

``No es mala idea a decir verdad…Con eso yo…´´Los pensamientos de Shinji fueron cortados por la respuesta de su hermana

—¿Una carta? Eso es una antigüedad. Lo mejor es un E-mail, más rápido y moderno—Propuso Asuka, Misato frunció el seño.

``Prácticamente lo mismo….Pero es más rápido…mmm´´ Pensó Shinji ahora considerando la computadora

—¿Me estás diciendo vieja?—Exclamó Misato molesta, Asuka solo rodó los ojos

—Solo dije que comunicarse por cartas es algo muy viejo….Aunque….Tal vez en tus épocas no había otra cosa—Dijo burlándose de Misato, Asuka

—Ja,Ja, muy gracioso ….—Dijo la mujer de cabellos violáceos ante el comentario

—También podría simplemente llamar por teléfono y solucionar todo mucho más rápido ….—Todos voltearon a ver a la Dra. Akagi cuya propuesta era las mejor y más eficiente—¡¿Qué?¡¿No puedo opinar?—exclamó molesta ante las vistas que le daban, a lo que vino otra tanda de ``si´´ y ``si como no´´

Shinji tragó saliva. No era la mejor opción para él. El teléfono era algo más personal, aunque estaría no directamente cara a cara era algo parecido. La carta y el E-mail por lo menos era algo en lo cual la respuesta tardaría, y tendría tiempo para pensar cómo explicar lo sucedido, por teléfono tenía el temor de decir algo inadecuado

``Entonces usare el E-mail…Su así lo haré´´ se decidió Shinji

—Esa es la mejor opción

—Sí, es verdad—concordaron Asuka y Misato Asintiendo

—Bien, ahora Shinji. Llámala—Dijo con simpleza extraordinaria Asuka, como si solo fuera cuestión de marcar el nombre y todo se solucionará

—Voy por el teléfono—Dijo Misato y comenzó a alejarse

—Es-Esperen un minuto….No puedo llamarla ahora, es muy tarde ya—Dijo Shinji y miró la hora, aunque no lo pareciera, eran ya las 23:20hs, entre los exámenes y lo que tardaron en sacarlo del Eva está ocasión, se había hecho muy tarde. Sintió por un momento que estaba a salvó de el asunto

—Si consideramos la diferencia horaria allí deben ser como….—Ritsuko pensó por un momento, mientras Shinji dejaba de respirar—Las 3 pm, o más o menos…No creo que haya inconveniente con el horario

—Voy por el teléfono —Repitió Misato y está vez si se fue

º|||º

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba en el vestuario de hombres con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano ya dando el tono de que estaba llamando. Cada tono hacía a su corazón latir más rápido

La chica contestó, eliminando toda esperanza de posponer la conversación.

Shinji inició torpemente la conversación, derivándola a cosas de lo más común. En todo momento, inconscientemente tal vez, evitaba llevar la conversación a su motivo original. Fue cuando luego de una corta platica sobre los próximos exámenes, se creó un silencio en la línea, que Shinji aprovecho para decir lo que quería decir

``¿Be-Bernardette?´´ Preguntó con una falta de seguridad que sorprendió a la chica

``Si, ¿Qué sucede Shinji?´´ Dijo la chica con ligero acento francés en algunas palabras

``Yo…Yo…´´Decía sin poder dar el próximo paso

``Vas a terminar conmigo ¿no es así….?´´La respuesta de la chica, ligeramente entristecida, hizo que Shinji casi tire el teléfono. El chico se quedó en silencio, y Bernardette prosiguió ''Ya lo sabía…. o mejor dicho me lo esperaba…. has estado… distante últimamente… pensativo…. No lo decía pero notaba incomodidad por parte tuya cuando estábamos juntos solos….´´decía la chica

``Bernardette yo….´´musitó el chico pero las palabras parecían no querer asomarse por su cabeza

``¡¿Por qué Shinji?¡Es lo único que quiero saber!¡Dime porque y no te molestaré mas!´´ exclamó demostrando por primera vez enojo contra el

``Yo…Yo ya no estoy en Alemania´´ Decidió empezar por ese lado`` Ahora mismo estoy en Tokyo 3, Japón….Sabía que me iba a ir, pero… No sabía que decirte… y finalmente llego el día y no pude hacerlo ´´No tuvo el valor para decirle que simplemente se había olvidado de despedirse

``¡¿Tokyo 3?¡¿Qué diablos haces allí?´´Exclamó desconcertada la chica ``¿No me estarás tomando el pelo?´´

``¡Claro que no!... veraz… Ahora voy a vivir aquí ya que….´´ comenzó y luego se puso a pensar ``No puedo decirle nada sobre los ángeles´´ así que inventó alguna justificación ``Es que a mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajó aquí y bueno…. aceptó… Siento no haberte dicho nada…. es solo que….´´

``No importa, comprendo… Ya es bastante con la sola idea de tener que irte de tu hogar como para pensar en algo mas…. Pero sabes… Pudiste haber hablado conmigo sobre esto… Hubiera podido ayudarte a superarlo…. ya sabes… juntos…´´contestó la chica

``Lo siento… pero …. no creo que podamos seguir con nuestra relación….´´Dijo finalmente Shinji lo que debía decir, se escuchó entonces unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta

``Lo entiendo… Supongo que lo mejor es dejarlo así… seguir con nuestras vidas´´ comento tristemente la joven, algo dentro de Shinji se encendió y controló su boca de ahí en adelante

``¡No! ¡No le des tan poco valor a lo que tuvimos!´´ su mismo estallido sorprendió al muchacho ``Lo que digo es…. Que si, debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, si alguien llega y ocupa un lugar en nuestro corazón no debemos negarnos el estar junto a está por el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos… Pero por lo menos… si guardaremos un recuerdo de lo que tuvimos….de lo especial que fue el uno para el otro…´´Su voz perdió poco a poco su fuerza y su tono ganó cierto grado de tristeza

``Si….Si, tienes razón…Gracias´´ Dijo la chica menos acongojada

``¿Gracias?¿Por qué?´´ Exclamó confundido el muchacho

``Por lo que dijiste… Me hacen sentir mejor y valorar más lo bueno que tuvimos…. por ello… gracias´´ Dijo pausadamente

``Está bien…. Debo irme ahora….´´dijo Shinji

``Lo entiendo… Si la llamada es desde Tokyo, no me quiero imaginar cuanto te costará´´ Dijo la chica aligerando el ambiente y haciendo que ambos rieran un poco

``Aja…. bueno…. entonces…. adiós´´ Dijo finalmente el joven

``No adiós… hasta luego…´´Corrigió la chica`` Pásate a verme si vienes a Berlín´´

``Está bien…. así que, hasta luego´´ dijo el muchacho y cortó la comunicación

Shinji dio un profundo suspiro seguido de una gran inhalación. Miro el teléfono un segundo y luego comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, de ella cayó un manchón rojo y uno violeta y detrás de estos Ritsuko mirando divertida

—¡¿Estaban escuchándome?—Preguntó Shinji algo molestó sin saber porque realmente, nunca se había molestado porque oyeran una conversación suya

—Esto…—Dijo Misato mirando desde el suelo

—Es un historia divertida ¿Sabes ?—comento Asuka queriendo levantarse

—Hilarante diría yo—comento sarcásticamente Ritsuko por detrás

—No ayudas Rits—Dijo molesta Misato mientras también se levantaba

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Por qué mejor no le cuentan a Shinji está divertida historia de camino a la oficina del comandante? Ya debería haber terminado—Propuso Ritsuko y los demás concordaron y comenzaron a caminar siendo guiados por la rubia

—¿Y cómo era esa divertida historia?—Preguntó Shinji, entrecerrando los ojos y alternando la vista entre la pelirroja y Misato

º|||º

Durante el resto del camino Shinji se entretuvo oyendo los divertidos intentos de Misato y Asuka por justificar su intromisión. Al llegar, Kyoko ya estaba fuera de la oficina y esperando.

—¿Dónde estaban?—Preguntó mirando cómo se acercaban

—Asuntos pendientes….—Dijo Shinji secamente, y miró de reojo a Misato y a Asuka para que no dijeran nada mas, no estaba de ánimo para una reprimenda de su madre ahora

—Disculpen, pero es hora de que se vayan. Órdenes del comandante. —Anunció Ritsuko, Asuka y Shinji la miraron con cierto odio, pero su madre los sorprendió con su siguiente comentario

—Está bien, ya tendremos tiempo para charlas. Vamos Asuka, debemos ir por nuestras cosas e irnos—

—¡¿Pero y Shinji?—Exclamó la pelirroja más joven indignada, la misma Misato no llegaba a creer que el comandante la hubiera convencido de abandonar a su hijo

—Ya oíste lo que dijo el hombre, solo podemos quedarnos una semana y si queremos permanecer aquí necesitamos hacer algo con las visas. Así que será mejor hacerlo lo antes posible ¿No crees?—Explicó la mujer dando una media sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hija

—Pero….—Dijo Asuka todavía no muy convencida

—Mira Asuka debes confiar en mi ¿Si? Se lo que hago, solo te pido que me ayudes para que esto sea más sencillo para todos —Dijo con un tono maternal, Asuka hizo una mueca y se acercó a su madre dándole un abrazó

—Bien….pero….No tardaremos mucho….¿Verdad?—Comento la chica con un dejó de tristeza

—No, claro que no, lo prometo…—Dijo abrazándola más fuerte para darle seguridad, luego Asuka se separó de su madre para encarar a Shinji con una expresión confiada y orgullosa que el tan acostumbrado estaba a ver

—Bueno, entonces está decidido. Shinji—Dijo señalándolo, el chico dio un respingo ante la inusual llamada—Mas te vale que sigas peleando así hasta que volvamos. Porque si no…—Y acto seguido se abalanzó contra él y le hizo un gancho al cuello

—Bueno hija, creo que ya entendió….—dijo Asuka separándolos—Pero….—Entonces fue su madre la que lo agarro en una toma muy extraña pero bastante dolorosa—No hay nada de malo en dejarlo bien claro ¿No lo crees Shinji?

—¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Suelta!¡Suelta!—Pedía a gritos el chico, su madre entonces lo soltó y cambio la toma por un suave y cálido abrazó al que se sumó su hermana

—Cuídate ¿SI?No hagas nada indebido. Estaremos contigo de vuelta lo más pronto que podamos. —Dijo su madre ahora con el mismo tono maternal que usó con Asuka, suavizando a Shinji y haciéndolo hasta sonreír un poco

—Compórtate baka …Y….que no te pase nada….—Dijo Asuka cambiando de su tono usual a uno más amable y suave

Shinji se quedó helado. Esa demostración de cariño era demasiado para él. Otra prueba más de que estás dos mujeres se preocupaban por él con todo su corazón. Podía sentir su tristeza por el hecho de tener que irse, con solo ese abrazó. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla izquierda. Asuka rió un poco

—Baka…. Tienes que ser un hombre mientras no estamos … No llores…—Dijo intentado animarlo, luego rompieron el abrazó, su madre respiraba dificultosamente negando las lágrimas, Asuka solo tenía una expresión triste

—Je….está bien ….—Dijo Shinji forzando una sonrisa para animar a la chica, está le correspondió

—¿Promesa?—Dijo extendiendo su dedo meñique, Shinji instintivamente extendió el suyo tomando el de ella

—¡Promesa!—Afirmó, y luego ellos y su madre rieron. Luego se escuchó un leve tosido, todos voltearon para ver a Ritsuko

—Ya es hora. Sigan a la Capitana Katsuragi, ella las llevara a la superficie. —Explicó la Dra. Akagi. La familia se despidió una última vez y entonces se separaron, Misato con Asuka y Kyoko por un lado y Shinji y Ritsuko por el otro

Ritsuko le dijo que debían hacer un último examen y luego podría ir a la habitación que ocuparía esas dos noches.

º|||º

—¿Srta. Katsuragi, puedo pedirle un favor?—Pidió Kyoko mientras ascendían a la superficie, la aludida se volteó y afirmó con la cabeza, Asuka miró extrañada. —¿Cuidará de Shinji hasta que vuelva?

La mujer le sonrío para confortarla. Debía ser difícil para una madre separarse de sus hijos, y más en una situación como está. Sintió una gran empatía con la mujer, el chico parecía ser bueno e hizo todo esto para protegerlas a ellas, eso hablaba bien de él. No dejaría que lo echaran a perder personas como el comandante

—Claro. Cuente conmigo —Dijo finalmente con semblante decidido, Kyoko mostró una sonrisa pequeña ante el gesto de la mujer, mientras llegaban a la superficie

º|||º

En la oficina del comandante, solo este y el Sub-comandante permanecían allí

—¿No cree que fue un poco lejos con las regulaciones respecto al 3º elegido?—Preguntó el hombre de cabello cano luego de un prolongado de silencio

—La seguridad de los pilotos es nuestra mayor prioridad.— Contestó Gendo sin inmutarse

—Aun así, ¿las medidas que propuso suenan un tanto….exageradas….?—comentó Fuyutsuki mirando a Gendo

—Como ya dije, todo lo propuesto solo busca la seguridad del piloto y apartarlo de distracciones innecesarias—Explicó nuevamente el hombre de anteojos

—Si me pregunta, parece más un intento de frustrar a Kyoko….—Dijo Fuyutsuki, Gendo alzó una ceja

—Qué bueno que no pregunté….—Dijo Gendo, Fuyutsuki suspiró en silencio

º|||º

—yyy….Terminamos—Dijo la Dra. Akagi luego de terminar el último chequeo a Shinji

—¿Todo esto es absolutamente necesario?—Preguntó Shinji mientras se vestía

—Dado el caso….Si—Contestó la rubia mientras anotaba algo en unos papeles

—¿El caso?—Repitió el chico extrañado

—Sé que es la primera vez que ves todo esto, pero….Te puedo asegurar que no todos los días vemos a un chico sin ninguna experiencia lucirse en un Eva mientras acaba con un ángel al que nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos cómo enfrentar….En pocas palabras, es algo extraño—Explicó la Dra.

Shinji dejó la boca ligeramente abierta ante el comentario. Se había pasado. En medio de todo esto no se imagino cómo podía afectar sus locas maniobras en el Eva. Fue un estúpido. Esto fue muy sospechoso. ¿Por eso le estarían haciendo todos estos exámenes?¿Y si descubrían algo?¿Qué pasaría con él?.

—Shinji…—Dijo Ritsuko sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, esté sacudió levemente su cabeza para mostrarle que la escuchaba—cierra la boca que hay moscas

Con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, Shinji cerró la boca al instante. Ritsuko siguió escribiendo papeles y revisando otros. Shinji se puso a pasear por el lugar mientras esperaba. Era la pequeña sala médica de NERV, que Ritsuko usaba para chequear a los pilotos

—Shinji, ven y siéntate. Debo hacerte unas preguntas—Pidió la Dra. Señalándole un asiente frente a ella

``Mierda…Lo sabía´´ pensó para si no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca, que Ritsuko identifico rápidamente

—¿Hay algún problema?—Preguntó la mujer

—No, nada, nada—respondió el chico efusivamente mientras se sentaba

—La primera pregunta… ¿Es la primera vez que te subes a un Eva?—Dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles

—Y-Yo si….es la primera vez —Contestó Shinji ``Idiota, tienes que sonar más convincente 'se reprendió

—Qué raro… Tu reacción al ver un Eva por primera vez, no es exactamente la usual…—Dijo insinuantemente la rubia, alzando sus ojos para verlo fugazmente

—Eso… Es que ya me habían hablado un poco sobre lo que iba a encontrarme así que… ya sabe… me hice a la idea… —Inventó rápidamente el joven, la Dra. Alzó la vista

—¿Quién te hablo de esto?—Indagó la Dra. Entrecerrando los ojos

—He… Los que mando mi padre…. Kaworu y otro hombre—Respondió intentando sonar despreocupado

—¿Mandar?¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó la rubia sin entender al parecer

—Ya sabe…Eran dos, me entregaron la carta con mi Id y los pasajes…bueno en realidad fue uno solo el que me trajo las cartas—Explicó vagamente

—Ha ….Si, si ya lo recuerdo…debido a la distancia se entregarían las cartas personalmente…disculpa…—Dijo la Rubia recordando, pero su cara decía otra cosa, aunque Shinji no lo notara—Bien, segunda pregunta ¿Qué sentiste dentro del Eva?—Preguntó dejando atrás la otra parte de la conversación, pero anotando el nombre de Kaworu y subrayándolo

—Fue raro…Lo que le pasaba al Eva me pasaba a mi…No sé como describirlo mejor—Respondió Shinji cerrando y abriendo su puño recordando las sensaciones que tuvo dentro del Eva

—Bien, bien….¿Podrías describirme como fue la batalla para ti?—Preguntó la Dra. Y a continuación Shinji relato su batalla, solo omitiendo ciertos detalles y más que nada describiendo lo que recordaba de su primera vez en el Eva, contra el ahora ex 3º ángel. —Interesante… muy interesante…. Bien es todo por ahora ….—Dijo la Dra. una vez Shinji terminó de narrar la batalla según su perspectiva

—¿Nada mas?—Preguntó Shinji, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que tocaban la puerta

—Deben estar aquí por ti—Shinji miró con terror a Ritsuko, está suspiro—Vienen a llevarte a tu habitación

—oh… ah si…. Nos vemos después Dra. Akagi —Se despidió el chico y salió, afuera había un hombre de traje que lo escoltó hasta su habitación, dejando a Ritsuko sola. El teléfono sonó poco después en el lugar

``¿Si?´´ Contestó la rubia

``¿Cómo fue el examen?´´ Se oyó la voz de Fuyutsuki del otro lado de la línea

``Biológicamente, no hay nada nuevo, por un momento pareció haber algo raro en su cerebro pero fue solo un error de la máquina…´´Explicó la Dra. Akagi

``¿Y en la entrevista?¿Arrojo algún dato de interés?´´ Ahora se oyó la voz de Gendo por la bocina

``No sabría describirlo…. El aspecto psicológico no es mi especialidad exactamente, pero lo note actuar raro con ciertas preguntas… No podría asegurarlo pero me parece que ha mentido en algunas partes … aunque también pudo ser su propio nerviosismo, no sabría decirlo con seguridad´´ contestó la mujer

``¿Algo que destacar?´´ Indagó el sub-comandante

``Si. Al parecer el chico obtuvo información acerca de los Evangelion antes de venir. Al parecer por parte de quien le entregó la segunda carta. ´´ Dijo Ritsuko

``Es algo extraño….Quien debía entregar la carta no era más que un simple empleado que no se encuentra relacionado con el Proyecto E´´ Dijo el anciano

``Shinji dijo el nombre de uno de ellos´´ dijo la Dra.

``¿uno de ellos?´´ Repitió el comandante

``Si, al parecer fue visitado por dos personas. Una de ellas se llamaba Kaworu, según el´´ respondió viendo el nombre anotado en sus papeles

``Investigaremos sobre esto, puede que solo sea un error o meros disparates del chico´´ Dijo el comandante

``¿Podría ser….que su madre… le haya dicho algo?´´ Preguntó la Dra. en la oficina, Fuyutsuki miró a Gendo

``El chico escapó de casa para venir aquí. Y por lo que tengo entendido Kyoko no habló de su pasado nunca con sus hijos….´´Respondió Fuyutsuki

``Pero cabe la posibilidad….´´Agregó Gendo`` Bien. Eso es todo, prepare el reporte y tráigamelo mañana por la tarde. Adiós´´ Y se cortó la línea

La rubia reviso sus notas y todo lo que había anotado. Luego se fue a su oficina y allí buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con su agenda. Una vez ubicada, busco un número y luego lo marco en el teléfono.

``Hola, soy Akagi´´ Dijo cuando fue atendida

``Todo está bien….Superamos el primer ataque. Pero eso es obvio…´´siguió conversando

``Aja…Supero las expectativas…por mucho….´´

``Podría ser…Dime ¿Sigues en Japón?...´´

``A, si….Tengo que pedirte un favor….. ¿Puedes venir aquí mañana?´´

``Lo entiendo… solo será para que me ayudes en la entrevista…. aja… aja…´´

``entonces será mañana….Perfecto….Hasta luego´´ Y cortó, luego comenzó a escribir el informe.

º|||º

Muy lejos de allí, un joven de ojos escarlata miraba en un mirador que había visitado hace poco

—Uno menos…. —Murmuró al viento

—Ya lo sabes… Y yo que me vine hasta aquí solo para decírtelo—El chico volteó con una expresión neutra en su rostro, luego esbozó su típica sonrisa al notar a Kaji acercándose—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Basándome en la hora y el hecho de que sigamos en este mundo, creo que es más que obvio que el ángel ha sido vencido…. — Explicó volviendo a mirar la vista del lago

—Das miedo a veces ¿Sabes?—Comentó Kaji acercándose a la barandilla en la que Kaworu estaba apoyado

—….—

—¿Algo te preocupa?—Indagó Kaji notando la actitud del chico

—Respecto a los Soryu… .Estaba pensando en sus posibilidades de permanecer en Japón…. El comandante Ikari no se los hará fácil ¿Verdad?—Respondió Kaworu

—No, ya de por si el papeleo es lento, además debemos sumar el hecho de que Ikari usará su influencia para aumentar más la espera ….—Explicó el hombre mal afeitado

—mmm

—No te preocupes más… Estámos en ello—Dijo Kaji, Kaworu cerró los ojos y dio un media sonrisa

—Je,je…Mas rápido de lo que creí…—Comentó el chico

—Bueno…¿Te parece si volvemos?—Propuso el hombre separándose de la barandilla

—Bien…Vámonos—Dijo el chico y ambos salieron del lugar

º|||º

OMAKE

**Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo. **

**A continuación se presentara el segmento titulado ``Aprender para crecer´´ presentado por nuestros protagonistas de la serie y como invitado especial ¡CHUCK NORRIS!**

**ººº**

**Hoy tenemos a Asuka y a Shinji que nos enseñaran sobre el valor de ser solidario **

**Asuka—¡Vamos Shinji!¡Dame eso!**

**Shinji—¡No Asuka!¡Es mi juego de video!**

**Asuka—¡Prestá!**

**Shinji—¡Espera a que termine!**

**Asuka—¡No seas egoísta!**

**Shinji—¡No lo soy!**

**Asuka—¡El que no comparte tiene un sapo en la barriga!**

**Shinji—¡Es ``El que come y no convida tiene un sapo en la barriga´´!**

**Asuka—¡¿Me dices tonta?**

**Chuck Norris—¡YA NIÑOS!¡¿Qué sucede aquí!**

**Asuka—¡El no quiere prestarme su video juego!**

**Chuck Norris —¿Es cierto Shinji?**

**Shinji—Bueno….Si**

**Chuck Norris—¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando no compartes, Shinji?**

**Shinji—No…**

**Chuck Norris—Bueno para empezar quedas mal con las personas, serás tomado por un maleducado y desconsiderado y nadie querrá estar cerca de ti**

**Shinji—Wow,no lo sabía…Gracias Chuck Norris**

**Chuck Norris—Pero eso no es todo Shinji, hay algo más que sucede cuando no compartes**

**Asuka y Shinji—¿Qué?**

**Chuck Norris da un salto y le da una patada voladora a Shinji, dando su pie contra su cara, mandándolo a volar y estrellándose contra una pared de cabeza que comenzó a sangrar. El videojuego permaneció volando en el aire hasta que Asuka lo tomó y comenzó a jugar con el **

**Chuck Norris— Así que niños, compartan si no quieren ser apartados de los demás y recibir patadas voladoras en la cara **

**Shinji—Ahora que lo sé, no volveré a ser más egoísta—dijo desde el suelo ensangrentado **

**Asuka—Ves Shinji ahora eres mejor persona**

**Asuka y Chuck Norris—¡Por que aprender es crecer!—Dijeron mientras un arcoíris pasaba por encima de ellos **

**Shinji—¿Como hacen eso?  
**

**ººº  
**

º|||º

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia

º|||º

N/A: El tercer capitulo presentando la primera batalla y la particular situación que atraviesa Shinji ,descubrió sin lugar a dudas que su madre esta en el Eva y tuvo la revancha contra el inesperado 12º ángel ,Asuka y Kyoko llegan y dan su apoyo a Shinji al final ,Ritsuko y su extraño contacto que vendrá el otro día y las misteriosas acciones de Kaworu y Kaji , todo finalizado con el ídolo de millones que por problemas financieros tubo que aparecer en este fic ,¡Chuck Norris! En un omake que deja mucho que desear pero juzguen ustedes

RaphaelJK:Gracias por comentar ,espero que te guste este cap ,saludos

Mein Ikari:Gracias por los deseos ,y tomarte el tiempo de leer ,Saludos

Regis Draco:Bueno espero no decepcionar con este cap ,nos vemos

asuka langley ikari: Pues espera ,porque queda un trecho por recorrer jaja , saludos

Hechizero15 :El fruto prohibido es siempre lo mas dulce ,su relación es complicada por su situación ,Kaworu estará al margen de momento pero si demuestra tener mucho conocimiento y la historia como has visto aquí ,no seguirá lineamientos comunes

asuka langley ikari : Por las relaciones ,paciencia ,todo llega .Y como ves aquí hay otro giro ,Saludos

Sonnes-Loco77:jaja ,ya ni los reviews están libres de publicidad jaja ,gracias por leer ,nos vemos

Yamasaqui: Gracias por los ánimos che ,hay mucho potencial para las relaciones de este muchachito ,tengo mucho para considerar ,Saludos

Arcangel Guerrero : jaja, Shinji no tiene mucho sentido si señor ,pero fue por consideración para que no se asustaran al no verlo ,pero igualmente no considero otros aspectos pero el chico siempre fue distraído .Me alegra que te haya gustado ,ojala este también ,chau

the-one-1983: Te saco de dudas ,Shinji sabe lo que sucedió hasta el 14º ángel ,de ahí en adelante es un misterio para el .Gracias por recalcar lo bueno ,asi veo que lo que quiero transmitir va bien .Bien por abrirte una cuenta ,como dije ,a la espera de que subas una historia ,saludos!

quirvan108: Muchas gracias ,no creo que la historia pueda compararse con esos fics legendarios ¡Pero hare el intento! ¿aparecerá el 3º ángel? como has visto ,no. ¿Verán Kyoko y Asuka pilotear a Shinji? Por desgracia para el muchacho ,si .¿Serás mencionado el este cap? Para todos nuestros radioescuchas ,si ,es un ¡SI!¿Donde perdiste tu calcetin izquierdo ?Fíjate el la esquina derecha de tu cama ,a un costado de la pata ,nah jajaja eso tampoco iba .Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!

Espero no haber olvidado a alguien ,y sino lo siento

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	4. Sorpresas y decepciones

4

Sorpresas y decepciones  
Redescubriendo una vida

Shinji suspiró aliviado una vez estuvo instalado en su habitación. Sus cosas repartidas ordenadamente por el pequeño cuarto. Era tarde pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo para escribir en su diario los acontecimientos de ese día. Se sentó frente la pequeña mesa que tenía y comenzó a escribir

Cuando terminó, le dolía la cabeza, al fijarse la hora notó que ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana. Se desperezó en la silla y se quedó mirando el techo

—Espero que los siguientes días sean más tranquilos… —Comentó Shinji con desgano

Se levantó y a los pocos minutos se acostó. A pesar de su cansancio, encontrar el sueño parecía una tarea difícil para el Ikari, pero después de muchas vueltas en la cama, logró caer dormido, cayendo otra vez en su sueño recurrente

º|||º

El mismo lugar a donde iba en sus sueños, las mismas frases que había podido escuchar hasta el momento, luego prosiguió un periodo de silencio, pero la imagen no se aceleraba como antes para anunciar su término. Descubrió entonces que esta vez oiría un poco más de la conversación, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de su contraparte otra vez

—Solo hay una cosa más que me preocupa…—Comentó Shinji

—¿Qué es?

—Esto…O sea…Cuando nuestras mentes…se unan…. ¿Yo seguiré siendo yo mismo o….seré el o me cambiará la personalidad o …?—Shinji se detuvo cuando Yui otra vez hizo un gesto para que se callara

—Justo pensaba en eso sabes…—dijo suspirando—Dime Shinji ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo madura nuestra mente? O ¿Cómo es que llegamos a ser lo que somos?—El chico no amagó ni a negar con negar con la cabeza, Yui se tapó los ojos con su mano y se puso a pensar un momento en cómo explicar—Bien…Sin entrar en muchos detalles….Digamos que la mente tiene una estructura, nacemos con una estructura mental que no permite realizar ciertas acciones y solucionar distintos problemas, ya sea alimentarse moverse, etc….Pero estas estructuras no se quedan siempre iguales….

—¿No?

—No, Shinji….Ya que si se presentara un problema nuevo nos quedaríamos estancados, cuando se presenta algo nuevo, nuestra estructura mental cambia, se adapta, mejora, cambia de un estado a otro más estable y que sea capaz de solucionar las problemáticas que se presenten y hacer nuevas cosas….Es decir, las experiencias de nuestras vidas, todas ella son responsables de lo que somos hoy día…

—Creo que….creo que lo entiendo—Dijo Shinji pensándolo detenidamente

—Eso es bueno…

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta?—preguntó Shinji notablemente confundido, Yui volvió a suspirar

—Bueno…Como dije, somos el resultado de lo que vivimos ¿Si? Ahora imagina que en tu mente se presentan un nuevo grupo de experiencias, no importa que no lo hayas vivido, en tu mente parecerá que si y ¿qué sucederá?

—Yo….Mi mente….esa estructura ¿Cambiará?—Contestó dubitativamente Shinji

—Sí, exacto. Y con el cambio vendrán diferentes cosas, si son experiencias similares las que ya tuviste no pasaría nada ya que no modificaría nada, pero una nueva sí. En fin, creo que me he ido un poco por las ramas….Todos los cambios que sufrimos a lo largo de la vida afectan nuestra mente, nos hacen tal y como somos, nuestra personalidad y actitudes, formas de pensar, todo. Y con el tiempo esa misma forma de ser, cambiará ya que es un proceso constante….

—Bien….¿Y?—Preguntó Shinji ya perdido entre las explicaciones, por tercera y última vez en lo que trataban ese tema, Yui suspiró

—Cuando sus mentes se fundan, todo lo que vivió el otro Shinji pasará a estar en tu cabeza, y será como si vivieras otros 14 años en solo un instante, la estructura de tu mente cambiará, sí, y sí, tu personalidad definitivamente cambiará, pero seguirías siendo tú, el Shinji resultado de todas experiencias de ambas vidas….Entiendes, serás tú pero…Ya no tendrás muchos de tus puntos flojos, ¿Entiendes? Tu mente cambiará de una estructura a una más estable…

—Y con eso…¿Qué partes de mí….cambiará?—Preguntó el chico

—Bueno…Tu inseguridad por ejemplo, me animo a decir que eso quedara atrás con el tiempo, serás más capaz de decidir cosas, tendrás más confianza…Sería como si…como si….

—¿Madurara?

—¡Sí!¡Eso es!¡Ya lo captaste!—dijo feliz Yui de que su hijo entendiera por fin

—Bien…lo entiendo…—Dijo, y bajó la cabeza

Las voces se perdieron entonces, no escuchó nada más de esos dos a excepción de lo que ya había escuchado. Todo se desarrollo igual que hasta ahora las escenas acelerándose y la falta de audio en determinados momentos, los mismos sucesos hasta el final en donde todo se disipaba

º|||º

Shinji no se sorprendió al inicio del horrible malestar que estaba pasando, ya era costumbre después de este sueño recurrente. Se incorporó en su cama esperando sentir el mareo, la cabeza pesada y el sudor frio, cosa que sintió, pero mucho peor que nunca antes.

Shinji salió disparado de su cama en busca del baño, tardó un poco al estar en una habitación nueva pero lo logró. Una vez entró dejó salir el contenido de su estómago en el retrete. A pesar de haber terminado de purgar sus entrañas, permaneció abrazado del inodoro durante un rato más

Se sentía devastado. Su cabeza le estaba matando, apenas podía orientarse debido al fuerte mareo y su estómago parecía tener un remolino dentro. Por temor a tener que vomitar otra vez, Shinji no se movió del baño. Luego de la media hora más larga de su vida, Shinji se levantó y fue a su habitación.

Miró la hora y el reloj marcaba las 05:46 am. Con gran dificultad, se vistió y luego salió a airearse. Caminó sin rumbo, tumbándose contra las paredes de tanto en tanto para descansar o al sentir algún amague de vómito. Estaba muy agotado, pero no quería recostarse. Su mente no podía siquiera pensar algo simple sin darle un grave dolor de cabeza

Cuando su estado se tornó insoportable, empezó a buscar a alguien por ayuda. Afortunadamente se topó con Ritsuko que había llegado temprano. La rubia se quedó sorprendida con el terrible aspecto del joven y rápidamente se lo llevó para examinarlo

Shinji solo hacía lo que la Dra. le decía, luego ella le dio una inyección, que no supo que sería pero mejoró su estado rápidamente.

—Si no hubiera comido lo mismo que tu, diría que es un caso de intoxicación…Pero no siendo el caso, no sabría explicarlo…Puede ser algún efecto residual por haber piloteado el Eva o la comida del avión, la verdad no podría asegurarlo, pero sea lo que sea que sucedió, te afectó gravemente.—Le dijo Ritsuko mientras organizaba los elementos

—Gracias….Muchas gracias…sentía que iba a morir—Decía con voz ronca Shinji mientras se sobaba la barriga

—Tampoco es para tanto…Si algo como esto te pareció tan malo, nunca te pases de bebida Shinji—Comentó la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

Shinji sentía todo el cuerpo débil, tambaleante, pero eso iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Con Ritsuko como escolta, fueron a su habitación, donde Ritsuko le dijo que descansara lo mas que pudiese y que al despertar ya estaría mejor.

Dicho y hecho, Shinji se tumbó en la cama, se rodeó de frazadas y cayó dormido a los pocos minutos de acostarse.

º|||º

Ritsuko comenzó a trabajar mientras tanto, no paró hasta que el reloj marcó las 9 am y su puerta fue tocada. Misato entró entonces en el lugar

"Hoy todos parecen haber tenido una noche horrible" pensó Ritsuko al ver a su amiga.

Ojeras, despeinada, su mirada denotaba cansancio pero no parecía afectar su humor.

—Luces terrible….—Dijo Ritsuko sin reparos

—A mí también me alegra verte Ritsuko…—Comentó sarcásticamente Misato

—Lo siento…¿Qué sucedió?¿Una noche dura?

—Podría decirse…podría decirse….— comentó con frustración la Capitana—¿Y tú?¿Algo que contar?

—A decir verdad, sí…Encontré a Shinji deambulando en mitad de la madrugada totalmente enfermo, casi intoxicado….—Entonces la Dra. abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Misato con el seño levemente fruncido, esta miró a ambos lados con sus ojos para comprobar que era con ella el asunto—Misato…¿Le diste algo preparado por ti a Shinji?

—¡¿Qué significa eso?—Exclamó indignada y olvidando todo cansancio la mujer de pelos violáceos

—que ambas sabemos que apestas para la cocina y Shinji parecía que tuviera un caso grave de intoxicación, así que…¿Lo hiciste o no?—expuso la Dra. señalando a su amiga reprobatoriamente

—¡NO!—Respondió furiosa, luego con una pequeña vocecita y chocando entre si ambos dedos índices comentó—Y no soy tan mala cocinando….

—Misato, hay que afrontarlo…Hasta un mono ciego cocina mejor que tú—Misato gruñó

—Dime como es eso posible—Dijo entre dientes

—Bueno, supongo que el mono olería los ingredientes y sabría distinguir que es lo mejor para…

—Bueno, entiendo—le cortó decidiendo poner la otra mejilla y cambiar de tema —¿Cómo se encuentra Shinji ahora?

—Le di una inyección y lo puse a dormir, cuando se levante estará bien…—Respondió Ritsuko

—Bien…Hoy es el último día que estará aquí ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Misato

—Sí, solo resta practicar algunos exámenes mas además de una última entrevista y ….

—¿Entrevista?—preguntó Misato cortando a la rubia—Pensé que ya habías hecho eso

—Sí, sobre eso…Es que …Fue algo raro, todas sus respuestas estaban acertadas, su descripción y demás…—Respondió la rubia

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—Preguntó Misato no viendo el punto

—Bueno…Es que la entrevista…fue casi demasiada perfecta…como si la hubiera ensayado…Pero es difícil de creer, ya que no contestó con nada inusual…tal vez solo es que esperaba otro tipo de reacción de él y por eso estoy desconfiando de sus respuestas

—¿Desconfiando?¿Sobre qué?—Preguntó ante las frases inconclusas de su amiga

—Ha, si…Después del inusual espectáculo de ayer, no me digas que no quieres saber lo que realmente sucedió. Un principiante no pudo hacer todo esto así como así—Respondió Ritsuko mientras encendía un cigarrillo

—Si es algo extraño….¿Pero qué explicación se te ocurre?—Cuestionó la oji-café

—Muchas…No muy probables…pero muchas si…

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó Misato mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos para que dijera algo

—Bueno…Un espía infiltrado previamente entrenado, un saboteador, un impostor, un piloto con talento natural, o pudo ser adiestrado por su madre o este es un clon y….

—Ya, ya Ritsuko creo que te estás pasando un poco—Le cortó Misato

—Dije que no eran muy probables….—Musitó la Dra.

—A ver, por partes: No puede ser un espía infiltrado, todos los exámenes indican que es Shinji Ikari Soryu, por lo tanto no es un impostor tampoco, ¿Un saboteador? Hasta donde se sabe, el chico no pertenece a ninguna corporación rival. Un piloto con talento natural si podría creértelo, no pudo ser adiestrado por su madre porque esta nunca les dijo que trabajó con los Evas o algo parecido y un clon….¿Tengo que decir algo al respecto sobre ello?—Explicó Misato, alzando una ceja a modo escéptico en el último comentario

—¿Entonces crees que hizo todo por mera casualidad?—Preguntó la rubia pensándolo al mismo tiempo

—Analicemos la situación, lo raro del asunto fue que a pesar de ser un novato, pudo movilizarse como un profesional con el Eva, si revisas la grabación veras que sus movimientos mejoran poco a poco, eso muestra que iba descubriendo al Eva, y el ya nos respondió sobre el cuchillo progresivo, tocó el mando por accidente, y lo tomó al verlo. Y sobre los últimos momentos, cuando destruyó al ángel, ¿el Eva no habrá entrado en modo Berserker?

—No, el estuvo consiente todo el tiempo, pudo haber sucedido dentro del ángel cuando perdimos contacto…pero….No podría asegurarlo…Tal vez I.B.—Contestó Ritsuko

—¿I.B? Pero eso solo se presento en modelos siguientes al 01 —Replicó Misato

—Sí, pero el Eva 01 no estuvo siendo operado. Es lo más posible dentro de todas las posibilidades, pero no vi nada raro en las mediciones… De momento no lo descartaría igualmente…—Contestó Ritsuko con la mirada perdida y en tono retórico

—Bueno, pero a fin de cuentas ¿para qué será esta entrevista? ¿Qué esperas encontrar?—Preguntó Misato ya con dolor de cabeza de pensar en esa cosas

—Descartar la posibilidad de que este mintiendo sobre todo el asunto…Hay algo que no cuadra….—Dijo la rubia

—¿Pero no dijiste que todo lo que dijo era coherente y adecuado a la situación?—Dijo Misato reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio

—Sí, siendo clara, hay una gran posibilidad de que todo lo que dijo sea verdad, pero quiero sacarme toda duda antes de proseguir— Respondió de forma casi sufrida

—Tú y tu condenado instinto científico—Dijo Misato en un suspiro

—¿Perdón?—Exclamó la Dra.

—Siempre es así…hasta en lo más simple….Tienes que probar todo sin que haya margen de error…dios, es exasperante a veces —Dijo hundiéndose más entre sus brazos, podría dormirse tranquilamente si quisiera —De todas formas…¿Cómo harás para no tener dudas de sus respuestas?

—oh, eso…Llamé a un conocido para que me ayude con eso—Dijo y recordando algo comenzó a buscar entre su escritorio

—¿Un conocido?—Repitió Misato alzando la cabeza y su cara se tornó en una expresión pícara—¿Y en que te ayudara este "conocido" ?—preguntó de forma sugerente, Ritsuko dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar desaprobatoriamente a Misato

—Capitana Katsuragi, el solo me ayudará a asegurar si él no miente—Contestó algo alarmada, Misato igualmente ignoró la mayor parte de la respuesta y se centró en un detalle

—así que " EL" ¿He?—Comentó en tono sugestivo otra vez, logrando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la Dra.—Solo bromeo ya lo sabes…¿Dime como te ayudará este conocido tuyo?

—Es bastante perceptivo e intuitivo a la hora de charlar con alguien…—Misato inclinó la cabeza a un lado dando a entender que no comprendía—Es decir, sabe muy bien cuando alguien miente

—No sería más fácil conectarlo a una maquina detectora de mentiras—Comentó sarcásticamente Misato

—Eso lo alertaría de que dudamos de el mas de la cuenta, hay que hacerle creer que todo va bien para que no encubra lo que sabe y…

—Veo que no captas cuando alguien bromea….—Le cortó Misato rodando los ojos—Vamos Ritsuko, es un adolecente, no un espía internacional o monstruo con forma humana …—Misato se cayó al ver la cara de Ritsuko que parecía estar considerando esas posibilidades—Bueno, haz como quieras…si así dejaras de comportarte como una maniática, bien…

Luego la capitana se levantó y salió de la oficina, solo para volver a los pocos minutos

—Quiero estar presente en la entrevista que le harás, así me asegurare de que no le hagas nada—Dijo asomándose desde la puerta y volvió a irse

—¿Qué se cree que soy?¿Una carnicera?—Exclamó la Dra. ofendida por el comentario

º|||º

Shinji despertó, pero presa del cansancio aun. Permaneció reposando en la cama, el malestar de hace rato había cesado, solo sentía un leve revoltijo en su estómago y se sentía algo embotado. Shinji se cuidaba de moverse lentamente al cambiar de posición en la cama, hasta respiraba con lentitud por temor a provocar una reacción no deseada en su estómago

Esta sin duda había sido la peor noche de su vida. Y de todos los malestares que le siguieron al típico sueño con su madre, este ganaba por amplio margen. Pero también fue el recuerdo más largo que obtuvo hasta ahora, si bien cada vez que soñaba lograba destrabar un trozo mas, siempre era alguna frase o comentario aleatorio, esta vez fue la explicación de todo un tema lo que lo hacía asegurarse de una vez por todas que algo realmente importante había pasado cuando perdió el conocimiento y despertó en este mundo.

¿Qué mas podría haber escondido en su memoria?¿La razón de porque está aquí?¿Como sucedió? Desde el principio sus dudas acerca de lo que había sucedido eran muchas, pero con la ayuda de su familia y las revelaciones de sus sueños, una a una iban aclarándose.

Esta vez, una de las cosas que más le preocupaba se aclaró. El cambio constante de su actitud, a veces sentía como actuaba sin pensar dejándose llevar por un impulso y cosas parecidas. Los distintos instintos que había seguido hasta el momento, que le decían como actuar en las diferentes situaciones que no sabía cómo afrontar ¿Todo esto era debido a esa fusión entre ambos Shinjis?

Pero, según lo que dijo su madre, sus mentes se fusionarían y él recordaría todo lo que el otro, o sea, todo lo que vivió. Pero él no lo recordaba, solo tenía corazonadas o sabia cosas de las que no era consciente. El cambio como dijo su madre, parecía ser gradual, pero seguía curioso por no saber porque no recordaba todo lo que el otro Shinji recordaba. Tal vez simplemente es así como debía ser, o tal vez no. Shinji sentía que la respuesta ya la conocía pero no lograba recordarla, tal vez la encontraría en otro sueño, pero de todas formas tendría que esperar.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde. Era tardísimo, pero sentía como si fuera la madrugada por lo cansado que estaba. Decidió ignorar la hora y seguir descansando, pero el teléfono tenía otra idea. Dio un sonoro gruñido y se levantó a atender

" Hola" Saludó el chico arrastrando la palabra con pereza

"Hola, Shinji ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Ritsuko contestó por la bocina

"Mejor…no excelente, pero mejor" respondió dando pesados parpadeos

"Muy bien, te recomiendo que te prepares, a las 15:30 seguiremos con los exámenes" Le recordó

"¿eh?" exclamó el muchacho abriendo los ojos de golpe

"Si, recuerdas que hoy sería la última serie de exámenes, los pospuse debido a tu estado pero tienen que ser hoy" Explicó la mujer con calma

"oh…que flojera…." se quejó el muchacho viendo con cariño la cama

"No hay otra opción, te espero en mi oficina. Adiós" cortó secamente dejando a Shinji parado del otro lado de la línea

Con un desgano admirable, Shinji se arrastró de aquí para allá alistándose para los exámenes. Se bañó con tranquilidad, relajando su cuerpo tenso hasta el momento. Vestirse probó ser todo un desafío, su cansancio era tal que para ponerse los pantalones se sentó y solo se abotonó algunos de los botones de su camisa

Luego desayunó en el comedor los insípidos platillos del lugar. Su estómago parecía aceptar con recelo las porciones, por lo cual Shinji tardó bastante en comer lo que tenía frente. Una vez que logró engullir su comida, salió a encontrarse con la Dra.

Esta lo esperaba en su oficina, hablando por teléfono y muy molesta al parecer. Desde el otro lado de la puerta Shinji permaneció esperando a que la Dra. terminara de hablar, no pudiendo evitar oír parte de la conversación

—¡¿Cómo que no vendrás?—Exclamaba Ritsuko extremadamente molesta—¡Y ahora me avisas!¡Son las 3 de la tarde, por el amor de dios!—Luego se cayó unos segundos, escuchando la respuesta de la otra línea—¡¿qué clase de escusa es esa?... ¿sabes que…? no importa….solo ven aquí ahora…Hasta luego—se despidió y Shinji aprovechó a tocar la puerta—Adelante

—Hola Dr. Akagi —Saludó el muchacho

—Hola, Shinji, ¿Comenzamos?—Preguntó la mujer, el chico asintió—Bien sígueme

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la sección médica de los cuarteles. Allí Shinji fue víctima de diversos exámenes que no entendía para que fueran pero se limitó a hacerlos. Muestras de sangre, reflejos musculares, por alguna razón rayos x y más.

Eran las 17:30 para cuando terminó con todos los exámenes de Ritsuko que eran inusualmente minuciosos. Luego ambos volvieron a la oficina de la Dra. Akagi, donde después de 20 minutos ella volvió a llamar por teléfono, pero nadie le contestó

—Dra. ¿Puedo irme?—preguntó el chico, la Dra. lo miró con una expresión de fastidio que él nunca había visto en ella

—No.—Dijo reprimiendo su enojo—Da una vuelta y te llamaré cuando todo esté listo

—Okey…—Dijo Shinji y se retiró

Ritsuko reviso papeles, hizo llamadas y finalmente se rindió en su silla. Misato llegó a su oficina cerca de 15 minutos después de que Shinji se fuera.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo Misato—Se anticipó Ritsuko, dejando a Misato con la boca abierta y un gesto cansino en su rostro

—Bueno, como quieras…—Dijo y dio media vuelta encarando a la puerta, antes de salir comentó—¡ah!, por si te interesa…Hay un sujeto en las celdas que pregunta por ti

Ritsuko alzó una ceja sin entender bien lo que decía y luego dejó de lado todo lo que hacía

—¿Cómo?

—Que atraparon a un sujeto que entró aquí y pregunta por ti, los de la sección dos lo vigilan. Les digo que lo saquen de aquí o…

—¡Vamos para allá!—Dijo Ritsuko molesta levantándose y arrastrando a Misato con ella

º|||º

—¿Les puedo ayudar, Capitana, Dra. Akagi?—Preguntó uno de los hombres de la sección dos cuando las mujeres llegaron a las celdas

—Vino a ver al que encontraron merodeando en los cuarteles—Dijo Misato

—oh…¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?—Pregunto extrañada la mujer de pelo violáceo

—eh, no, disculpe Capitana. Venga por aquí—Dijo y guió a las dos mujeres, aunque se le notaba algo decepcionado

Dieron un par de vueltas por unos pasillos y llegaron frente a una celda la cual guardaba otro agente, en la cual esperaba una figura

—Dra. Akagi debo suponer—Dijo la figura haciéndose presente

Una cabeza más alto que Ritsuko, cabello negro bien peinados, ojos verdes penetrantes escondidos por unos anteojos de medialuna, llevaba una barba ligeramente tupida que cubría su rostro del mismo color que su cabello, se le veía de buena apariencia. Iba vestido con un traje gris con corbata negra. Era de complexión atlética, apuntando a fornido.—Siento esta molestia, pero perdí la identificación que me dieron

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú?—Exclamó Ritsuko arrugando la cara ante la vista

—Ah sí, disculpen mi falta de educación. Soy Neel Carthman, estudiante del instituto Ligthman—Se presentó el hombre pasando su brazo por las barras, Ritsuko estrechó la mano con recelo

—¿Instituto Ligthman?—Preguntó Misato

—Para no aburrirles, digamos que ahí estudio como detectar las mentiras solo con ver a las personas —Explicó rápidamente

—No me digas que te mandó…

—¿Sibaret?—Le cortó sonriendo el hombre—Si, fue él. Fue de improviso. Me llamó ayer a las 5 de la mañana, me dijo que tenía que venir aquí a prestarle un favor a una vieja amiga ¿Lo puedes creer?

—Sí, la verdad suena a algo que haría…—Dijo Ritsuko dando una mueca con la boca, al parecer recordando algo

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿me sacarán de aquí para hacer lo que se supone que tenga que hacer?—Exclamó el hombre sonriéndole, Ritsuko se tapó la cara con una mano dando un suspiro

—Sáquenlo por favor—Pidió la Dra. a los guardias, estos se miraron

—¿Segura?—Preguntó uno

—Sí. Sáquenlo—Dijo Ritsuko sin muchos ánimos de prolongar la conversación. Uno de los guardias dio un suspiro y abrió la celda, mientras salía, Neel lo señaló sonriéndole

—Te lo dije, ahora paga—Le dijo, el guardia metió su mano en el bolsillo de mala gana sacando su billetera y dándole a Neel cierta cantidad de dinero. El comenzó a contar felizmente el dinero mientras caminaba hasta Ritsuko

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?—Exclamó la rubia, Neel la miró con una mueca que parecía decir "¿No es obvio?"

—Apostamos a que no saldría de aquí. Yo gané, el perdió. Fin de la historia. ¿Vamos?—Le dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de las celdas

—¿Sabes a dónde vas?—Preguntó Misato siguiéndolo

—No—Respondió sin dejar de avanzar

º|||º

Mientras tanto en Alemania, Kaji llegaba en su auto al punto de reunión. Estacionó torpemente y salió a pasó rápido para encontrarse con su compañero

—Sabes, podríamos hacer esto en algún lugar más cerca de la ciudad…La gasolina no está precisamente barata hoy en día …—Dijo en tono burlón, Kaworu volteó a verlo con una sonrisa

—Lo siento, pero es el único lugar libre de vigilancia…—Su sonrisa no desapareció del todo pero su rostro se tornó más serio—¿Qué sucedió?¿Se solucionó?

Kaji sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y sacó un cigarro mientras caminaba para acercarse a Kaworu

—Por poco pero si…¿Puedes creer que le ganamos a los matones de Ikari por solo 45 minutos?—Respondió Kaji sacando su encendedor

—Pero ese tema ya está cerrado…¿Qué me dices de…?—Kaworu se cayó un momento, tomó el cigarrillo de la boca de Kaji y lo arrojó lejos y continuó como si nada—…el proyecto E.A.?

—¡Oye!¿Por qué hiciste eso?—exclamó indignado Kaji

—Leí que fumar es perjudicial para la salud, y con nuestra escases de personal no creo que sea propicio perder mas ¿No lo crees?—Explicó mientras le sacaba el otro cigarrillo que Kaji sacaba del bolsillo

—Esa es una decisión mía, así que para—dijo con poco humor, volviendo a meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar otro cigarro, pero el albino le ganó, le sacó el paquete lo arrugó y lo tiró lejos. Kaji bufó en silencio—No me dejarás fumar tranquilo ¿Verdad?—Kaworu asintió, Kaji volvió a suspirar—Lo sabía…

—No nos desviemos, el proyecto E.A ¿Cómo va?—le preguntó nuevamente Kaworu

—Pues…No tengo la menor idea…

—¿Cómo?

—Yo no estoy encargado de esa parte, lo sabes bien…pero no te preocupes, al parecer hoy se reportará. Según dijo tiene noticias interesantes—Comentó Kaji sonriendo

—Bien, nos veremos más tarde entonces…—Dijo Kaworu alejándose, mientras llegaba una limusina negra a recogerlo—Adiós

—Hasta luego—Saludó el hombre y se quedó en su sitio—Un problema menos…Solo resta que el chico salga del embrollo en que se metió y podremos seguir adelante… Por lo que me informaron ya habían hecho arreglos…—se quedó allí unos 10 minutos más, tal como estaba previsto y luego se fue en su auto

º|||º

Shinji esperaba en la oficina de Ritsuko como le habían dicho, esperando la llegada de la Dra. Esta llegó poco después a paso veloz junto con un hombre de su estatura que se le acerco mirándolo fijamente, tomó un block de notas y comenzó a preguntar sin rodeos iniciando un rápido interrogatorio

—No tenemos tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste un Evangelion?—Preguntó la mujer, Shinji abrió los ojos y se quedo momentáneamente en silencio hasta entender la situación, alternando la vista entre el hombre y ella—No le prestes atención a él. Solo contesta

—Y-Yo…—Shinji fue cortado por unos golpeteos en la puerta, luego entró Misato

—ya no aguantaba…Disculpen, no me presten atención—Dijo con una expresión relajada

—Bueno… Yo…. Pues, ayer… Ayer vi por primera vez un Evangelion—Contestó lo más seguro que pudo

—Sí, claro…—Musitó Neel sin apartar la vista de él—Todavía no soy un profesional, pero de lejos veo que estas mintiendo

—¿Estás seguro que esa fue la primera vez?—Preguntó Ritsuko alzando una ceja, Shinji tragó saliva e hizo memoria. No sabía quién era ese tipo pero lo leyó como un libro.

—Puede que hubiera otra vez… cuando era pequeño… pero no es muy claro—Respondió teniendo en cuenta el día que desapareció su madre

—No parece mentir… No está seguro, pero no miente…—Dijo Neel

—Bien—Comentó la rubia anotando en su libreta —¿Cómo supiste que hacer durante toda la batalla?

—Esto… No sé… Suerte, creo—Dijo mirando a otro lado al responder

—Chico, no insultes nuestra inteligencia. Hasta esa mujer pudo notar que inventaste eso —Dijo Neel señalando a Misato

—¿Yo?—Dijo a su vez esta señalándose a sí misma sin entender, luego frunció el seño—¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

—Shinji ¿No tenías la menor idea de lo que hacías?—Replanteó la pregunta Ritsuko

"Diablos, pensé que esto ya había pasado…. Sabía que no se quedarían contentos hasta que no lo supieran todo… Pero…. Ese tipo me pone nervioso, no me quita los ojos de encima… ya, tranquilízate, estate tranquilo y responde lo que te pregunten..." Pensó Shinji asustado al notarse en un interrogatorio

—Bueno… Una vez que entendí cómo funcionaba todo, como que todo fue cobrando más sentido, pero al principio fue… Instinto—Dijo aunque parecía que estaba preguntando y no afirmando

—Je je…—Se rió Neel—¿Por qué será que no te creo del todo? Repite como fue tu experiencia en el Eva

—¿Perdón?—Exclamó Shinji

—Hazlo por favor—Pidió Ritsuko, entonces Shinji de mala gana volvió a narrar su "Primera" experiencia con el Eva

—Sigues acuñando a que solo usaste tu instinto… Instinto ¿eh?—Dijo viendo en sus papeles la rubia—... ¿Y ese instinto fue lo que te sirvió para salir corriendo la primera vez que usaste un Eva?—Shinji abrió la boca para contestar pero Ritsuko siguió—Tomando en cuenta que un piloto normal tarda casi un mes en siquiera activar un Eva

—Yo… No sé qué decir Dra., solo me dejé llevar—Dijo recordando la sensación que tuvo al descubrir que su madre estaba en el Eva, fue totalmente diferente de todas las ocasiones en las que montó al Eva

—Eso sí te lo compro—Exclamó el hombre de traje dando una vuelta sobre sus talones y mirando alrededor

—¿Tienes experiencia en combate personal o manejo de armas?—Preguntó Ritsuko, Neel giró la cabeza mirando fijamente a Shinji

—Experiencia… bueno… No, no lo creo en realidad…—Paró un segundo al ver como Neel arrugaba el rostro y parecía escudriñar cada centímetro de su rostro. —¡Es verdad!—Exclamó mirándolo, el se dio vuelta negando con la cabeza

—Cuanto más intentas justificarlo, peor te vez…—Dijo Neel, Shinji suspiró

—¿Cuentan los rifles de aire comprimido o las pistolas de pintura?—Dijo recordando que en un álbum de fotos se había visto con sus amigos en una guerra de pintura. Ritsuko miró a Neel y este se encogió de hombros

—¿Por qué no?—Exclamó, Ritsuko escribió otra vez

—Bueno, creo que sería todo. —Dijo Ritsuko al terminar de escribir, Shinji dio un suspiro aliviado. Pero la siguiente pregunta de Neel lo sacó de lugar

—Bien…. ¿Eres un espía?

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Shinji sin entender nada, arrugando la cara y alzando una ceja

—oh, nada, es una broma Shinji, relájate….—Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con la mano

—Bueno eso es todo Shinji, puedes irte—Le dijo Ritsuko

—¿En serio?...¿Es todo?—Preguntó extrañado

—Sí, este solo era una entrevista adicional por lo que o era muy extensa…

—Bueno, si usted lo dice…—Comentó y se levantó para irse

—Adiós Shinji—Se despidió la rubia sumergiéndose en sus papeles otra vez

—Sí, adiós—Respondió este y se fue

Quedaron solos entonces Neel, Misato y Ritsuko en un raro silencio. Ritsuko volteó y miró al hombre con expresión cansina, este le devolvió la mirada

—¿Vas a decir algo? —Preguntó fastidiada

—oh lo siento,…—Dijo riendo el hombre

—Bien… Ven y dime lo que opinas…—Dijo la rubia ordenando papeles

—Bueno… ¿Que quieres saber en particular?—Preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Miente? ¿Puedo creer en lo que dijo? ¿Esconde algo? Tu opinión sobre la entrevista en general —Dijo Ritsuko, el muchacho se sentó frente a ella y alzó la vista al techo pensativo

—Bueno… ¿Miente? Obviamente, todos mentimos aunque fuese una vez, si fuese totalmente honesto sería sospechoso, ¿No lo crees…? ¿Puedes creer en lo que dijo? Claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Hubo algo que no te cuadro? Para mí todo lo que dijo fue muy coherente… Ahora, ¿Esconde algo?...—Dijo y se llevó un dedo a la boca con una media sonrisa —Sí, claro que esconde algo…

—¿Y qué es eso que esconde?—Preguntó seria Ritsuko inclinándose sobre su silla, el muchacho comenzó a reír ahogadamente

—¿Qué crees que soy psíquico…? No tengo idea, revistas playboy debajo de su cama, una novia secreta, un malévolo plan para dominar el mundo ¿Quién sabe?—Dijo divertido, luego vio a Ritsuko pensativa —Estaba bromeando con lo de dominar el mundo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Seguro de que no hay nada más?—Preguntó la rubia, el muchacho suspiró

—¿qué esperas encontrar en ese chico? tuvo suerte y ya está… Sí, esconde algo, pero no necesariamente tiene que estar relacionado con todo esto… —Dijo con voz cansina

—A todo esto, ¿Cómo nos puedes asegurar que lo que afirmas es cierto?—Comentó Misato, el hombre rodó los ojos

—Me baso en las expresiones del rostro, tonos de voz, gestos corporales varios… A grandes rasgos. Que quede claro, el chico los presentó todo el tiempo. Cuando mentía se podía ver como la comisura de sus labios cambiaba de posición, o evitaba el contacto visual. También noté como jugaba con sus manos, claro signo de que inventaba a medida que le preguntaban en ocasiones… y… Dame esto—Dijo y tomó de los papeles de Ritsuko las narraciones de cómo fue la experiencia de Shinji en el Eva, las leyó y luego se las devolvió—Aquí, esto es sospechoso

—¿Su experiencia en el Eva?—Preguntó Misato

—No, como lo describió. Más puntualmente como lo describió la segunda vez. No concuerdan. En general es lo mismo, pero hay algunos cambios puntuales que no dijo antes, por lo que veo. —Dio un largo suspiro—Es muy confuso…

—¿Confuso?—Preguntó Ritsuko

—Sí… Comienza mintiendo u omitiendo detalles, luego nos da la respuesta honesta… No vi mentira en el…—Dijo, luego tomó la unión de sus cejas con sus dedos pulgar e índice masajeándola—Pareciese como si escondiera algo… algo detrás de todo… Pero también puede ser simple nerviosismo por la situación en la que está… El que haya estado enfermo no ayuda… El cansancio nos altera. Pudo ser eso lo que lo hacía dudar, simplemente no estaba muy concentrado y lúcido. Respondía lo primero que le venía a la mente… —Todo esto parecía decírselo a el mismo, luego suspiró—También es un típico adolecente por lo que me dijiste… ¿Qué le podría importar contestar algo correctamente? Me imagino que lo que más quería era terminar esto para irse de aquí, sin importar mucho lo que pasara… Típico de el adolecente no darle mucha importancia a lo que le rodea… así que… A mi parecer… No hay problema con el chico, es confiable—Terminó sus conclusiones, sonriéndole a Ritsuko —¿Algo más?

—No, es todo, solo quería sacarme las dudas….Gracias por todo —Dijo tomando algunos papeles, arrugándolos y tirándolos la basura—Ven, te llevo a la salida…—Dijo la Dra. y ambos salieron del lugar.

El muchacho y Misato siguieron a la rubia por los laberinticos corredores, hasta la salida, el muchacho se fue dejando a solas a las mujeres. Mientras se alejaba, Misato se acercó a Ritsuko

—No está nada mal… ¿Ya le clavaste las garras Ritsuko?—Comentó con una sonrisa, Ritsuko estuvo por tener un arranque de furia pero se dio cuenta que eso es lo que quería Misato por lo que se relajó

—Capitana Katsuragi , es la primera vez que lo veo ….—Comentó la Dra. Pensando que con eso terminaría el tema

—Ho, Ritsuko que mujer, ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo tan rápido?—Le dijo en tono burlón dándole unos golpecitos con su codo

—¡Capitana!—Exclamó a modo de regaño, Misato dio una carcajada, feliz de haber sacado de quicio a su amiga

—Ya, sabes que solo te estoy molestando…pero…—Y miró por donde se había ido el muchacho—¿De dónde lo conoces?

—No lo conozco a el .Conozco la institución en la que trabaja .Tengo un amigo allí ,lastima que no vino ,pero este no hizo un mal trabajo después de todo

—Ya veo…bien por ti…—Dijo Misato—Bueno, yo también me voy. Mañana Shinji vendrá a casa y tengo que poner un poco de orden

—¿Orden?¿Misato estas bien?—Preguntó Ritsuko exagerando al hablar, Misato rodó los ojos fastidiada

—Dije un poco…Y además no tiene nada de raro que yo limpie—Contestó molesta

—Sí, claro, como digas Misato, como digas…—Comentó la rubia sarcásticamente riendo ligeramente

—Me voy — Anunció Misato comenzando a caminar

—¡Que la aspiradora no te coma Misato!—Le gritó mientras se iba

—¡Muy divertido!—Le respondió antes de perderse de vista

Ritsuko sonrió un poco más y luego se volteó para irse a su oficina.

º|||º

Después de la inusual entrevista, Shinji simplemente se dedicó a pasar el rato hasta que fuese la hora de dormir y mañana ya dejaría ese lúgubre lugar para poder salir a la superficie. Mientras se alejaba el muchacho suspiraba aliviado de haber podido mantener oculto su secreto, aunque intuía que Ritsuko al menos, no lo dejaría así

De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar lo que decía frente a los demás, mas de una frase había llamado la atención por lo que se percato. Pero de momento no podía hacer nada, solo esperar y mentalizarse para lo que vendría luego.

Sin mucho ánimo volvió a su habitación, en la cual, sin mucho más que hacer, escribió un nuevo pasaje en su diario. Escribió hasta que tocaron su puerta, al abrirla se encontró con nada menos que el sub-comandante sonriéndole amablemente

—Buenas tardes Shinji —Saludó el hombre

—oh…eh….—Murmuró no estando seguro de que decir frente a él, ya que supuestamente nunca se habían visto

—Soy el sub-comandante Kozo Fuyutsiki, mucho gusto de conocerte—Se presentó dando una breve reverencia

—Shinji Ikari, mucho gusto de conocerle también—Respondió el muchacho haciendo otra reverencia —¿Qué se le ofrece Sr ?

—Nada en particular, pensé en ver cómo te adaptabas en tus primeros días—Comentó, Shinji dudo un momento y luego lo invitó a pasar, cosa que el hombre acepto

—Bien, supongo…Pero ya quiero salir de aquí...

—Cierto, tú te mudarás con la capitana Katsuragi. Y ya estas anotado en la escuela, por si te interesa—Comentó mientras daba un vistazo al lugar

—Es verdad…Con todo esto olvidé la escuela —Dijo Shinji entonces recordó lo que pasó en su primer día, su encuentro con Touji y lo que le había pasado a su hermana, debería vivir eso otra vez

—No por ser piloto evitaras la escuela, es una gran responsabilidad—Le dijo el Sub-comandante—ah, Shinji, quería preguntarte algo

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede señor?—Respondió el muchacho saliendo de sus pensamientos

—Se que la Dra. Akagi te lo habrá preguntado mucho sobre el tema pero…¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?—Preguntó el anciano mirando

—Yo…eh…No sé…Solo, me dejé llevar…—Respondió dudoso de sí mismo, Fuyutsuki hizo una mueca que le dio mala espina a Shinji

—¿Te dejaste llevar?—Dijo de forma retórica pensando—¿Así que esta es la primera vez que haz …digamos, peleado?

—Sí señor—contestó el chico

—Ya veo, como pensaba…—Dijo alzando la vista pensativa, Shinji comenzó a asustarse

Ya era raro que se viese con el Sub-comandante, mas aun que entablaran una conversación y que justamente tratara de ese tema no podía ser bueno.

—Shinji, te preguntaré una última cosa—Dijo en su usual tono firme, Shinji dejó de respirar de los nervios, Fuyutsuki bajó la vista y miró a los ojos de Shinji —¿te gustaría recibir un entrenamiento adecuado?

Shinji escupió el aire que tenía y miró atónito al hombre sin llegar a procesar lo que le había dicho

—eh ….Si….supongo, sí, claro—balbuceó, el anciano sonrió, entonces Shinji preguntó ya habiendo captado el punto—¿Entrenamiento para pelear?

—Algo generalizado, pero si…Después de todo, no podemos contar con que ganemos siempre con "dejarse llevar", y aunque así fuese creo que tener como respaldo un entrenamiento sería algo más beneficioso ¿No crees?—Expuso Futyutsuki con una media sonrisa que calmaba y a la vez dejaba claro que esto sería de ese modo

—Claro, lo de esta vez fue solo suerte —Coincidió Shinji

—Perfecto. Bueno es todo de momento —Dijo y se dio media vuelta para marcharse

—Disculpe señor, ¿Quién y cuándo me entrenarán?—Shinji no pudo evitar preguntar ello, el sub-comandante volteó pensativo

—El horario todavía no sabría decirte, pero te entrenará la Capitana Katsuragi

—¿Misato?—Exclamó Shinji totalmente escéptico

—A pesar de lo que aparente, Misato Katsuragi está calificada en defensa personal. Ella te dará las lecciones básicas, si quieres ir mas lejos será tu decisión cuando sea el momento . Ahora, si me disculpas debo irme—Se excusó el hombre y se marchó.

—¿Misato?... —Se preguntó a sí mismo, su rostro se tornó en una mueca de dolor—Esto no será bueno

Dio un par de vueltas más en su habitación pensando hasta que al final se acostó cansado, no tardando mucho en caer dormido

º|||º

En Alemania, Kaworu y Kaji se habían juntado en una habitación, ambos sentados frente a una mesa con una laptop encima

—¿Cuánto hace ya desde la última reunión?—Preguntó Kaji al muchacho

—4 meses—respondió secamente el muchacho mirando fijamente la pantalla

—No me refiero a una reunión cualquiera, sino a una donde estemos todos—Aclaró Kaji sacando un paquete de cigarrillos, que guardó luego de ver a Kaworu con la intención de arruinárselos otra vez

—Un año o año y medio—Contestó el joven

—Mucho tiempo…

—Era de esperarse esta reunión, todo empieza ahora—Dijo Kaworu

—¿Por qué no ayer?—Comentó Sonriendo Kaji

—Porque hasta último momento no sabíamos si veríamos el mañana—Respondió el chico Kaji dio una corta risa ahogada

—Relájate, estaba bromeando….

—oh…Disculpa—Dijo Kaworu sonriendo también

La laptop se encendió de pronto, Kaji tecleo en ella y poco después apareció en la pantalla 5 rectángulos verticales con un ojo dorado en el centro, y debajo una línea verde de un extremo a otro del rectángulo y sobre los ojos de cada rectángulo había un número romano, los números que había en pantalla eran el uno, el cuatro, cinco, seis y siete

—Hola a todos. Me alegra saber de ustedes nuevamente—Se escuchó una voz distorsionada proveniente del ojo con el número uno, la línea verde oscilaba marcando que él hablaba, luego de que hablará se sucedieron una ronda de saludos por parte de todos. Luego prosiguió—Todos saben porque estamos reunidos. Todo empieza aquí y ahora. Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para compartir información y luego volveremos a nuestras rutinas. Science, creo que tú tienes la información sobre el proyecto E.A.

—Yep…díganme ¿Quieren la versión corta o la detallada?—Hablo el ojo con el número 5

—Corta con la teatralidad Science, algunos no tenemos tiempo—Reprendió el ojo Nº 7, su voz, pese a estar distorsionada, se notaba que era de una mujer

—Fortress querida, seguro que tienes tiempo para una de mis divertidas anécdotas—Dijo divertidamente el ojo 5, al que se referían como Science

—Tomate esto en serio por una vez y ve directo al grano—Le espetó Fortress

—Bien, bien. Pero solo por ti, mon amour—De el ojo número 7 se escuchó un bufido—Sintéticamente, el E.A. está estancado. Además está atrasado, en comparación con NERV casi 10 años. A como lo veo yo, a menos que tengan un as bajó la manga, no es un problema.

—Pero según se dice, presentarán el proyecto al público dentro de poco—Comentó el ojo número 6

—Créeme cuando te digo que no tienen nada, no se preocupen—Respondió Science

—Es bueno saberlo, pero igual seguiremos pendientes. ¿Qué sucedió con los Soryu?—Preguntó el ojo 1

—Gracias a que actuamos rápido se solucionó. Si no hubiera estado cerca, supongo que el tiempo que tardáramos en descubrir los movimientos de Ikari, hubieran costado mucho a la larga—Explicó el ojo Nº 4

—Te agradecemos el esfuerzo, Wisdom —Dijo el ojo número uno—me han informado que los dirigentes de NERV tienen bajó sospecha a el tercer elegido

—De eso también ya nos hemos ocupado, Wisdom y yo. Interceptamos a quien supervisaría la entrevista, nunca notaron que un impostor había entrado allí —Esta vez respondió Science—Pero más adelante se necesitará discreción

—Ya me ocupe de hacer algo para justificar su inusual talento—Dijo Wisdom con tranquilidad

—Hablando del tema ¿Alguien sabe cómo fue posible que el 3º elegido hiciera todo eso en su primera vez?—Preguntó con un dejó de molestia en su voz Fortress. La pregunta dejó un pequeño espacio de silencio que nadie parecía querer perturbar

—Science tú lo trataste hace poco, algo que mencionar sobre el muchacho—Preguntó el ojo número 1, Science se tardó en contestar

—No creo poder daros mucha más información, el chico es un misterio. Por ahora solo podemos especular… con que fue suerte…

—¿Suerte?—dijo Kaji entrando en la conversación—Después de ver las grabaciones, lo último que pensé es que tuvo suerte. Ese chico sabía exactamente lo que estaba enfrentando y sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo. Eso es, al menos lo que pienso

—Concuerdo, pero ….¿Como lo explicas?—Preguntó Science

—Eso todavía…

—Exacto, yo también intuyo que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto, pero hasta que no lo pueda demostrar no lo respaldare—Le cortó Science—Igualmente el muchacho será investigado ¿no es así? Wisdom le vigilará y tu, Intelligence con Advice, revisaran su historia en Alemania

—Así se dispuso —corroboró el ojo número 1

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero …¿Tu qué opinas Advice?—Preguntó el ojo número 6

—De momento no puedo decir nada. Dejaré que se ocupen ustedes. Si se descubre algo, les diré lo que estoy pensando en este momento—Dijo Kaworu con tranquilidad

—Eso quiere decir que ya has pensado en una posibilidad ¿no es cierto?—Preguntó el ojo número uno

—Sí—Contestó secamente Kaworu

—¿Y no nos lo dirás?—Preguntó Fortress

—El no funciona así. —Comentó Science

—Pero…

—En su momento, hablará—Cortó el ojo número uno a el número 6 que estaba por replicar—Por mi parte es todo. Solo diré algunas consideraciones que espero tengan en cuenta

Se escuchó tosidos y algunos parecían estar aclarándose la garganta, pero ninguno habló

—bien, empezare contigo Fortress. Intenta no hacer nada indebido el tiempo que te resta en tu actual ocupación. Se cuidadosa

—Sí, entiendo—respondió Fortress

—Piety, de momento no estás en una situación exigente, esfuérzate lo mas que puedas de aquí en adelante

—Lo haré—Respondió Piety, que era el ojo número 6

—Wisdom, a ti no creo que tenga que recomendarte nada que no sepas ya, solo ten cuidado

—Aprecio sus palabras—Respondió el aludido

— Intelligence, eres experimentado en esto, pero no por eso debes confiarte, más cuando te movilices. Cuento contigo y Wisdom para que dirijan las operaciones

—No se preocupe, lo haré—Contestó Kaji

—Advice, confió en que te comportaras. Si tienes dudas ya sabes a quien recurrir

—Ni lo mencione—Contestó Kaworu asintiendo a la nada

—Y Science …Te recomiendo que te dejes de mover por un tiempo, estas llamando mucho la atención

—Señor, creo que he tapado mis huellas bastante…

—Cállate y déjame terminar—Le cortó el ojo número uno—Tú estás en la boca del lobo, un movimiento en falso y te abren un agujero en la cabeza en el mejor de los casos, sino podrían llegar a descubrirnos. No hagas cosas innecesarias, te necesitamos allí

—Entiendo, disculpe—Dijo Science

—Me retiró, cada uno sabe que hacer—El rectángulo número uno desapareció de la pantalla de la laptop. Junto con el también se desconectaron los ojos número 6 y 7

—Cuídense, y tu Science más que nada—Dijo Wisdom antes de irse

—El rol que juego no me lo permite…—Comentó Science y también se retiró de la conversación finalizándola

Kaji tomó la laptop, tecleó algo y luego cerró la ventana con los rectángulos. Cerró la laptop y la dejó en la mesa.

— Fear parece molesto con Science—Comentó Kaworu levantándose

—Solo porque está preocupado, la forma más fácil de detectarnos es a través de él... Claro que la forma infantil en que toma todo no es de mucha ayuda…—Dijo Kaji mientras salían de la habitación

º|||º

Shinji descansó como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Después de casi dos días sin dormir esté descanso le vino muy bien, pero según él fue una lástima que Misato lo arruinara despertándolo.

Shinji pasó el día reconociendo a todos en el cuartel. Fue un día largo y aburrido para el adolecente. Cuando Misato terminó su turno, ella y Shinji se dispusieron a salir.

En Shinji se marcó una sonrisa, que fue aumentando conforme se acercaba a la salida. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al recibir el primer rayo de sol.

—Hey, Shinji—Llamó Misato, Shinji la miró todavía intentan acostumbrarse a la luz natural—Que te parece si vamos de compras, no tienes mucha ropa ¿Verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí…—Musitó Shinji haciendo memoria, ella tenía razón, solo había empacado un par de cosas para que no le estorbaran

—Bueno, vamos entonces—Dijo ella sonriente guiándolo hasta el auto

Misato lo llevó al centro comercial de la ciudad, Shinji se sentía aliviado de poder ver a gente distinta por fin. Lo que en un principio Shinji pensó que sería una tranquila tarde se convirtió en un suplicio

Shinji no tardó mucho en hacer sus compras, unas remeras, un par de pantalones y algún que otro abrigo, además de algunas cosas varias. Planeaba conseguir un SDAT, pero no encontró tienda que lo vendiera, tuvo que reemplazarlo por un reproductor digital más moderno, a pesar de que le disgustase la idea

Como decía, esa tarde se transformó en un suplicio, pues una vez terminó sus respectivas compras, Shinji fue arrastrado por todo el lugar por Misato. Tuvo que cargar con una que otra bolsa y soportar a Misato cuando en más de una vez le preguntaba si un vestido le quedaría bien, solo para hacer lo contrario a lo que él decía.

Después de dos horas paseando por el centro comercial emprendieron el viaje al departamento. En el camino Shinji esperaba que pararan en una tienda para comprar comida instantánea como la otra vez, pero eso no sucedió. Por un momento se pasó por la cabeza que uno de los cambios en este mundo podría implicar que Misato sabría cocinar. Misato lo vio extrañamente durante un rato mientras Shinji se reía solo de solo pensar en esa posibilidad

Shinji se sintió algo nostálgico al hacer el recorrido "Por primera vez", otra vez. Se extrañó al principio de que no lo hubiera llevado al mirador como la vez anterior, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los edificios ya estaban fuera.

—Ya trajeron tus cosas…Bueno, la maleta que trajiste—Dijo Misato mientras se acercaban a la puerta—También acabo de mudarme aquí

Shinji se quedó cohibido al estar enfrente a esa puerta otra vez. Todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento se repitió en su cabeza

—Ven puedes pasar—Le dijo sonriendo la mujer, dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando

—eh …Yo…—Balbuceó Shinji saliendo de sus pensamientos, Misato lo miró sin perder su sonrisa

—Shinji, sé que esto no es como en tu hogar en Alemania, pero espero que le des una oportunidad al menos. Esté será tu hogar por un tiempo—Le dijo tranquilamente, Shinji sonrío ante el comentario y dio un pasó dentro

—Estoy en mi hogar—Dijo feliz

—Bienvenido…—respondió ella—A, casi se me olvida, te tengo una sorpresa, espera un momento

Luego Misato caminó hacía dentro del departamento. Shinji notó entonces que las luces ya estaban prendidas. Escuchó poco después como Misato se movía por el departamento yendo de un lado a otro. Volvió con el poco después algo agitada

"¿Una sorpresa?... ¿De Misato?... No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…" Pensó Shinji mientras Misato se acercaba

—Ya esta, puedes pasar tranquilo—Le dijo, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasó. Algo inseguro Shinji terminó avanzando hacía su nuevo hogar

Entró a la sala, solo para encontrarla tal y como la recordaba, solo que mucho más limpia y ordenada de lo que recordaba.

"¿Esta es la sorpresa?¡¿Limpio la casa?" Pensó Shinji sorprendido.

—Por aquí—Le dijo Misato y lo guió hasta la puerta de su habitación, luego se quedó un pasó atrás esperando

Con cada vez más miedo de que era lo que Misato le había preparado entró en su habitación. Prendió las luces, pero no vio nada raro. Era su vieja habitación, solo que sin los toques personales que había la última vez que estuvo allí

—¿Por qué no conoces bien tu habitación?, yo iré a ver que podemos comer—Dijo Misato y salió de la vista dejando solo a Shinji

"¿Ver que podemos comer?¿será posible?... No, no importa que sea otro mundo Misato no puede cocinar…Es algo antinatural…esa no puede ser la sorpresa" pensó atemorizado de tener que probar algún bocado de algo hecho por ella otra vez

Algo confuso todavía, se puso a mirar su habitación. Notó que su maleta estaba allí, y sin más que hacer se dispuso a sacar su ropa para organizarla en su ropero. La sacó y comenzó a ordenarla para guardarla. Ignoró los ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar, no queriendo pensar en que estaría haciendo Misato.

Cuando tuvo todo preparado fue y abrió el ropero. Al hacerlo una sombra se extendió desde dentro queriendo tomarlo por los brazos, mientras daba un alarido. Shinji gritó y tropezándose salió corriendo de allí

—¡MISATO!¡MISATO!¡HAY ALGO EN EL ROPERO!—Gritó como loco mientras iba hacía ella, esta lo miró con calma

—¿No me digas que es el coco que vino a comerte?—Dijo en tono burlón y sonriendo

—¡NO ES ESO TIENES…!—Shinji no terminó la frase que sintió como algo lo tomaba por el hombro por detrás, lo que hizo que diera un grito asustado

Shinji cerró los ojos instintivamente y cayó al piso al intentar librarse del agarre. Lo siguiente no lo esperaba. Carcajadas. Carcajadas que resonaban en el apartamento. Shinji abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a Misato riendo en el mismo lugar que estaba, y al mirar atrás se encontró con una vista familiar

—¿Mamá?¿Asuka?—Preguntó al ver a las dos pelirrojas frente a él riendo

—¡Sorpresa!—Exclamaron las dos inclinándose hacia él.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?¿Mi padre no dijo que tardarían como un mes en solucionar todo?—preguntó Shinji mientras se paraba

—Ahora te explicaremos. Pero primero, cenemos—Respondió Kyoko, Shinji asintió y la siguió en extremo desconcertado.

A los pocos minutos Kyoko junto con Misato sirvieron la cena. Con solo ver los platillos, Shinji se dio cuenta de que fue su madre la que cocinó. Shinji no soportó mucho antes de volver a insistir para que le explicaran el porqué estaban allí en ese momento, recibiendo una respuesta de su hermana

—Baka, ¿acaso no nos querías cerca?—Luego hechó un vistazo a Misato—ah, ya veo. Querías pasar un rato a solas con Misato ¿He?—Comentó de forma sugestiva, Shinji se alarmó al instante

—Levantaré los platos—Anunció Kyoko dejando la mesa intuyendo lo que seguía

—¡No!¡Claro que no!¡Yo nunca haría eso!—Negó frenéticamente

—ah, ¿No soy lo suficiente atractiva para ti?—Exclamó fingiendo enfado Misato, haciendo que Shinji mordiera el anzuelo

—¡No!¡Tampoco es eso!—Dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para hacer énfasis en su negación—Es solo que …La diferencia de edad

—¡¿Entonces soy vieja?—Dijo Misato de forma indignada, y sonriéndole fugazmente a Asuka, esta sonrió un poco también a modo de respuesta

—¡No claro que no es que…!

—¡¿Quieres decir que si tuvieras su edad si harías esas cosas pervertidas con ella?—Le espetó Asuka

—¡Yo …!¡Yo…!—Balbuceó Shinji mirando de un lado a otro, finalmente se rindió dejando caer su cabeza —¿Qué quieren que diga?

—Nada, hijo, ya esta…—Dijo Kyoko al volver y tomar asiento otra vez

—Pero si serás Baka…No te das cuenta cuando bromean contigo—dijo Asuka sonriendo

—Ya, es suficiente Asuka. Le debemos una explicación. Así que... —Kyoko se detuvo un momento para repasar los hechos en su cabeza y continuó—Bueno, después de dejarte en NERV, nosotras salimos acompañadas de Misato—Dijo señalando a la mujer—Recibimos una llamada, nos dijeron que fuéramos lo más rápido posible a la embajada de Alemania. Sobra decir que teníamos bastantes dudas, pero terminamos haciendo caso al aviso. Al llegar recibimos otra llamada que nos decía que comenzáramos con los trámites para reglamentar nuestro pasaporte, cosa que hicimos y…

—¿Pero eso no era que llevaba casi un mes?¿Y quién era el que llamaba?—Interrumpió Shinji a Kyoko

—Sí, como de costumbre tu habilidad para recordar lo obvio es admirable querido hermano, y no sabemos quién nos llamó, no nos lo dijo—Explicó sintéticamente Asuka

—Bueno, como decía, hicimos lo que nos dijeron y comenzamos con el papeleo. No creo que exagere al decir que luego de 30 minutos todo estaba solucionado, nuestros pasaportes en regla y ciudadanos de Tokyo 3. Salimos de la embajada y fuimos llamadas otra vez, esta vez diciéndonos que de momento no había nada por lo que preocuparse y que continuáramos nuestra vida normalmente y de ser necesario nos volverían a contactar. Como ves Shinji ni nosotras mismas entendemos bien que sucedió, solo podemos especular que nos ayudó alguien con mucha influencia para que nos reglamentaran en un día—Terminó de explicar Kyoko Con un gesto pensativo

—¿Y es seguro confiar en esto?—Preguntó Shinji, Misato suspiró

—De momento sí. Puede que luego quieran cobrar el favor pero es pronto para decir si es amigo o enemigo…Lo que si deben saber, es que casi 10 minutos después de que nos fuimos, algunos agentes de la sección 2 fueron a la embajada. Tengan eso en cuenta, el comandante no estará contento. Mas teniendo en cuenta todas las trabas que les impuso —Dijo la mujer

—Así que…—Dijo Shinji todavía confuso

—Así que esa es la situación. No podemos hacer nada más que seguir adelante y esperar. —Concluyó Kyoko dejándole un mal sabor en la boca a Shinji a quien no le satisfacía esa respuesta inconclusa

Siguieron charlando sobre el tema, arrojando hipótesis sobre lo sucedido y demás pero terminaron rápidamente. Pasaron a charlar sobre la estancia de Shinji en NERV, a las dos Soryu les había llegado el dato de que se había descompuesto, Kyoko pareció preocupada mientras que Asuka lo regañó sobre sus tendencias alimenticias. Después de eso todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Misato interrumpió

—¿Qué les parece si sorteamos los quehaceres de la casa?—

—¿eh?¿Nos quedaremos aquí?—Exclamó Shinji

—Sí, recuerda que dentro de un mes nos entregaran una casa. Hasta entonces, Misato aquí presente nos ha ofrecido quedarnos a vivir. —Explicó Kyoko

—oh…Bien…—Dijo Shinji

"Tengo que esforzarme esta vez para que no me toque todo a mí como la otra vez" Pensó Shinji luego echó una mirada a su alrededor, notando a su hermana y madre ahora presentes, luego volteó con lágrimas en los ojos "Es imposible …solo con Misato sería difícil, pero con ellas dos aquí …terminare de sirviente…" pensó angustiado

No tomó mucho tiempo decidir las quehaceres. Como esperaba, Shinji no salió con la mejor parte, pero al menos Asuka tampoco había quedado airosa del asunto

—No puede ser…—Decía débilmente Asuka—Nos dejaron la peor parte a nosotros

—No creo que ellas…—Shinji miró a Kyoko y a Misato, Asuka lo mismo. Ambas reían mientras los miraban, parecía como si un brillo maléfico saliera de sus ojos, ambos chicos voltearon la mirada y se juntaron—Tal vez…Tal vez si….

—oh antes de que se me olvide…A ver hoy es jueves... entonces... El lunes empiezan las clases para ti Asuka, y tu Shinji mañana—Dijo Misato abriendo una lata de cerveza

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Asuka, siendo foco de las miradas de todos los demás—Llevamos aquí solo 2 días y el lunes ya a la escuela—Dijo indignada la chica

—La mayoría empezara mañana, tendrás un par de días más que el resto ya que te registraste hace poco. Shinji al estar ya inscripto tendrá que ir antes. Lo siento Shinji—Explicó su madre

—Pero…—Replicó Asuka

Miró a su madre como queriendo recibir aprobación, solo encontrándose contra un muro de negación, miró a los demás y no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que estaba sola en este asunto, dio un bufido y comenzó a retirarse

—Voy a acostarme….—Dijo derrotada al final

—Y tu Shinji ¿Por qué no te das un bañó para relajarte? La ducha limpia la mente y el alma así empezaras bien el día de mañana—Le dijo Misato, Shinji sonrió inconscientemente ante el familiar comentario.

El aceptó de buena gana la propuesta y salió de la vista. Entró en la parte antes del bañó, allí había como antes pantaletas y sostenes de mujeres, solo que el número se había multiplicado bastante. Shinji abrió la puerta y detrás de esta se encontró con Pen-Pen. Sonrió al pingüino y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza mientras entraba en el baño

—Que bueno es verte Pen-Pen—Comentó y luego lo dejó fuera

En la habitación contigua permanecían Misato y Kyoko. Misato bebía un ocasional sorbo de cerveza, y Kyoko solo paseaba la vista por el lugar. El silencio fue cortado cuando Pen-Pen entró en el lugar, ambas mujeres lo siguieron con la vista hasta que se metió en su congelador.

—¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?¿Como los mantendrás?—Preguntó Misato seriamente sin desviar la vista del refrigerador

—Ya tengo trabajo…—Contestó con lentitud la aludida, Misato volteó a verla con una leve sonrisa

—Me alegra saberlo. Fue muy rápido. —Comentó, borro su sonrisa al ver la expresión de Kyoko sería e imperturbable —¿Sucede algo?

—Ya han pasado 11 años desde que dejé atrás todo lo relacionado con los Evangelions …Y ahora …Vuelvo a tener que verme con ellos…

—Eso quiere decir…Usted va…—Misato recibió un asentimiento de la mujer como respuesta, terminó lo que quedaba de su cerveza—Supongo que sucedió cuando quedaron solos…Pero…¿Por qué accedió? Si le desagrada o no le…

—Era la única forma…—Le cortó Kyoko a Misato, luego clavó sus ojos azules en los pardos de ella—Es la única forma de proteger a Shinji…Estaré cerca para cuidarle, echarle un ojo…No me atrevo…No puedo dejarlo solo, allí …Y con ese monstruo…He tenido una desagradable experiencia con esos…Evangelions…Pero lo haré de todas formas si significa poder garantizar la seguridad de mi hijo…—Dijo la mujer, con alguno que otro quiebre en su voz

—Es impresionante…Usted es impresionante…Debe querer mucho a Shinji—Dijo Misato tomándole una mano a la mujer para reconfortarla, a simple vista parecía que hablar de esto le era doloroso

—No, nada de eso…No soy impresionante …Solo soy una madre—Respondió dando una corta sonrisa a Misato la cual hizo igual

º|||º

Al otro día Shinji asistió a la escuela. Como lo esperaba no había mucha gente. Inclusive las clases terminaron antes por la falta de algunos profesores. Luego pasó a ir el sábado donde pasó lo mismo pero había más personas, entre ellas Kensuke que no había ido el día anterior. Su domingo pasó rápidamente y antes de saberlo ya era de noche

Shinji estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, parecía que fue hace una eternidad que estuvo allí. Antes de acostarse aprovechó para escribir unas líneas más en su diario. Sin poder evitarlo, terminó pensando en el día que tendría mañana. Se encontraría con sus compañeros, más bien los conocería, vería otra vez a Kensuke, Rei, Hikari, Touji…

Shinji suspiró pesadamente y se giró a un costado, tendría que recibir una golpiza de Touji otra vez. Se puso a pensar si debería evitarlo, pero finalmente decidió que esté tipo de cosas debían seguir como se suponía. Terminó por dormirse a los pocos minutos, presa del cansancio que arrastró durante todo el día.

Despertó sorprendido de haber dormido la noche entera sin ser perturbado por sueños reveladores. Salió bostezando de su habitación, encontrándose en la cocina a su madre preparando el desayunó.

—Parece que dormiste bien. Báñate, luego desayuno y después escuela—Dijo rápidamente señalando con una espátula el baño

—Bien..Bien …ya voy—Dijo con pereza yendo al baño

Abrió la puerta del bañó dando otro bostezo y desperezándose. Cuando terminó abrió los ojos con calma encontrándose con una escena particular. Frente a él estaba Asuka, saliendo en ese momento de la ducha. Esta tenía una pierna apoyada en el borde de la tina y tomando la toalla.

Asuka lo miró con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Shinji estaba igual, solo que intuía lo que seguiría.

—¡BAKAAA!—Gritó y salió corriendo dándole una patada que lo mando a volar.

Luego cerró la puerta con furia dejando al chico en lamentable estado tirado en el piso. La puerta que daba a la sala de estar se abrió y entró su madre

—Shinji, Asuka todavía esta…—Comenzó, luego miró a su hijo—Nada …—Y cerró la puerta

º|||º

—¡AAAH!¡ES TARDE!—Se escuchó el grito de Misato, luego varios ruidos provenientes de su habitación

Salió preparada para el trabajo, la familia Soryu ya estaba desayunando. Kyoko levantó un plato con unas tostadas, que Misato tomó al paso y se llevó a la boca mientras salía de allí

—Que sincronización…—Comentó Shinji

—Práctica…—Respondió Kyoko dando un mordisco a su desayunó

—Humf…—Exclamó Asuka con la mirada fastidiada clavada en Shinji

—No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará—Le dijo Kyoko a Shinji, esté miró de reojo a Asuka encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una bestia asechando a su presa, bufando a la espera

—Creo que no voy a llegar bien a la escuela…—Murmuró el chico

º|||º

Luego de un incomodo viaje, los hermanos Soryu llegaron a la escuela. En el camino Asuka aprovechó para ajustar cuentas con su hermano, lo cual explicaría porque cojeaba al llegar a la clase.

Llegaron bastante temprano, no encontrando a nadie cerca. Asuka se sorprendió cuando notó como Shinji los guiaba al salón, siendo su primera vez allí. Al entrar en el salón Shinji encontró rápidamente a quien esperaba ver.

Allí mirando imperturbablemente por la ventana, se encontraba Rei. Su delicada figura alumbrada por la luz del exterior, realzando el brillo de su pálida tez. Y coronando la imagen, su largo cabello celeste.

—Rei... —Murmuró al notar el cambio estético de la chica.

Rei volteó a verlo, se veía hermosa con la melena que ahora tenía. Pero aun poseía esa fría mirada, proveniente de esos ojos escarlata que tanto tiempo le habían cautivado. Tan repentino como lo miró, volvió su mirada al paisaje. Lo más extraño, era que en esta ocasión no llevaba ninguna venda o yeso producto de su accidente en el Eva 00

Shinji estaba por acercarse para hablar con ella cuando una aguda voz le llamó la atención por detrás

—Ustedes, dos. ¿Son los nuevos estudiantes? ¿Shinji y Asuka Soryu?—Shinji sonrió al notar que tenía a Hikari Horaki detrás

— Si. ¿Y tú eres?—Preguntó Asuka

—Soy Hikari Horaki, la representante de la clase. Acompáñenme por favor —Le respondió, dándoles una pequeña platica de cómo sería su día.

Como todo nuevo estudiante, ellos tendrían que esperar a que comenzaran las clases y luego el maestro los presentaría. Entraron, se presentaron, y tomaron asiento. Se produjeron varios murmullos por parte de todos sus compañeros, los que había al menos. Tal como en la última vez, eran unos pocos los que asistieron. Entre ellos se alegró de encontrar a Kensuke.

Shinji se sentó en el mismo sitio que acostumbraba. Asuka terminó a unos puestos de él. Durante el resto de la clase Shinji no pudo evitar mirar más de una vez a Rei. En su cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas sobre la chica

¿Por qué tendría el cabello largo?¿Habría cambiado su actitud?¿Por qué no llevaba vendas y yesos como la última vez? El misterio la envolvía, como parecía ser costumbre en esta chica

Asuka miró con ojos fastidiados a su hermano y su fijación con la deslumbrante chica de ojos escarlata. Pero su mirada cambio de lugar cuando alguien irrumpió en la clase tardíamente

—Suzuhara, llegas tarde—le dijo el maestro, el chico algo agitado apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento

—Lo siento. Fui a visitar a mi hermanita al hospital. Se lastimó cuando atacaron la ciudad—Respondió Touji. Asuka miró de reojo con el seño fruncido a Shinji y esté hizo una mueca con la boca como respuesta

—Siento oír eso. Espero que se recupere pronto. Tome asiento—Dijo el maestro, cosa que Touji obedeció y la clase dio comienzo

Entre medio de la clase Shinji logró escuchar una parte de la conversación entre Touji y Kensuke

—….Piloto…Ya quiero encontrarlo…—Decía Touji

—Sobre eso. Has oído los rumores sobre el chico nuevo—Le decía en murmullos Kensuke

—¿Qué nuevo estudiante?—Exclamó Touji

—Fue transferido cuando no estabas, justo después del incidente del robot gigante ¿No te parece que esos sucesos son demasiada coincidencia?—Le respondió el chico de lentes, Shinji supuso que lo había señalado para que no los oyera cosa que no fue el caso

—Suzuhara, Aida ¿Tiene algún pensamiento que desean compartir con la clase?—preguntó el maestro haciendo que los aludidos dieran un respingo

—¡No, señor!—Respondieron al unisonó

Al cambiar a la segunda hora, los estudiantes sacaron las computadoras portátiles. A mitad de la aburrida lección del profesor llegó el mensaje que Shinji estaba esperando a su computadora

"¿Es verdad que eres el piloto del robot? si o no" el chico volteó a mirar a quienes le estaban escribiendo, una de las chicas le saludó y la otra continuó escribiendo

"¿Es verdad? Responde "

"Si o no"

Shinji respondió esta vez sin muchos reparos y afronto lo que siguió. Siendo rodeado por todos y sobrepasado por preguntas a las que respondía tímidamente. A todo esto Asuka rodó los ojos sin poder creer la reacción de todos mientras que Hikari intentaba en vano calmar a sus compañeros

Después de eso la clase continuó normalmente. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Asuka fue invitada por Hikari, que la rescato de un gran grupo de babosos de los cuales no tuvieron más opción que huir. Shinji iba a aprovechar el tiempo para hablar con Rei, pero entonces Kensuke le hizo saber que Touji quería hablar con él a solas a fuera de la escuela.

Siguiendo a Kensuke hasta donde estaba Touji, Shinji comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que afrontaría otra vez. Una vez se encontró con Touji, se paró a unos cuantos pasos frente a él, esté lo miraba fijamente. De súbito comenzó a avanzar hacía el, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cerró los ojos para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Touji de rodillas haciéndole una reverencia

—¿eh?—Exclamó Shinji desconcertado

—¡Gracias por salvar a mi hermanita!—Le dijo eufóricamente

—¿eh?—Repitió Shinji, Touji alzó la cabeza para mirarlo

—¡Ella estaba atrapada en una azotea y tú la rescataste!¡Si no lo hubieras hecho…!—El muchacho se quedó en silencio al pensar en la posibilidad—¡Gracias!

—No tienes que agradecerme…Yo solo hice lo que debía…—Respondió Shinji algo avergonzado, luego recordó lo que dijo al principio de la clase el deportista—¿Pero no dijiste que ella estaba en el hospital?

—Sí, pero solo tiene el hombro luxado. Hubiera sido mucho peor si no fuera por ti. Me dijo que si no la hubieras sacado de allí, el edificio se derrumbaría atrapándola o quien sabe que…Por eso te agradezco —explicó Touji y dio otra reverencia

—Vamos ya está bien Touji, creo que entendió la idea—Dijo Kensuke acercándose—Por cierto, yo soy Kensuke Aida y el venerador aquí a mi lado es Touji Suzuhara. Mucho gusto

—Yo soy Shinji Ikari Soryu, mucho gusto también —Respondió dándole una mano a Kensuke y luego a Touji

—Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado porque no vamos a comer algo…Me está rugiendo el estómago—Exclamó Touji

—Sí, vamos. —Concordaron Shinji y Kensuke, y todos se fueron a la azotea donde comieron y rieron como lo hacían antes

º|||º

Al concluir las clases de la tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos comenzó a acosar a Shinji y Asuka. El alumnado masculino a Asuka y el femenino a Shinji casi, a excepción de uno que otro mezclado . Mientras que Asuka se abría paso a fuerza de golpes y patadas, Shinji lo hacía con una tímida sonrisa y suaves palabras que solo lograban cautivar más a sus acosadoras.

Shinji veía con desesperación la larga melena celeste de Rei alejándose, sin poder hablar con ella. Luego de 30 minutos logró escabullirse con la ayuda de Touji y Kensuke. La primera vez fue algo parecido, pero con su anterior personalidad mucho mas retraída terminó haciendo perder el interés de todos en el

Pero, sin estar muy consciente de ello, el actúo más suelto y cautivador, posiblemente por ya haber enfrentado la situación. Para su desgracia, su actitud más digna de un estudiante normal ante sus compañeros lo hizo más interesante de lo que nunca antes fue. Solo esperaba que como antes, el furor de tener a un piloto de un robot gigante en su clase pasara rápidamente y le dejaran en paz.

De camino a su casa, Shinji fue llamado por Misato al celular. Esta le informó que ese día tendría un entrenamiento con el Eva. Así que de mala gana fue directo a la base

º|||º

—Muy bien Shinji, esa es la forma—Felicitó Misato a Shinji cuando después de 3 veces logró asestar en el blanco con el fusil del Eva

Para no llamar mucho la atención, se propuso fallar ocasionalmente y hacer parecer que no era tan fácil como en realidad le resultaba. Ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos con esa práctica, el iba reduciendo el números de fallos poco a poco

—Gracias Misato…—respondió el chico

—Bien, creo que es suficiente. Seguiremos con la segunda parte del entrenamiento—Le anunció Misato por el comunicador

"¿Segunda parte?" Pensó extrañado, al rato salió del Eva y tomó un bañó sacándose el LCL de encima. Luego fue a donde Misato le había indicado.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró en un gimnasio completamente equipado. Se podían ver desde maquinas de ejercicios hasta pesas y barras, además de diferentes bancos para trabajar diferentes zonas del cuerpo

—Bienvenido Shinji. —Saludó Misato, el chico buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a la mujer en una bicicleta fija

—eh…Misato …¿Que hacemos aquí?—Misato paró de pedalear y bajó de la bici

—Pues, entrenar por supuesto—Dijo secándose con una toalla

—Pero…

—El sub-comandante me dijo que querías entrenarte para las futuras peleas ¿No?—Dijo sonriéndole, el chico asintió—Pues bien, no hay mejor lugar que esté para eso ¿sabes? No solo te enseñaré a tirar golpes y a defenderte, te pondré en forma

—No me imaginaba que tú supieras de esto—Dijo sin podar evitar una mueca de incredulidad, Misato pareció molestarse por ello ya que tomó su cabeza con una mano haciéndole hundiéndolo hacía abajo y girando su mano sobre su cabeza haciéndole doler

—¿Que estas insinuando niño?—Bufó molesta, luego le soltó y agregó sonriéndole—No creerías que un cuerpo como esté se logra así como así ¿O si?—Dijo deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo en una pose, que logró cierto sonrojo en Shinji y una sonrisa de satisfacción en ella—Bien, no perdamos el tiempo vamos…

Comenzaron con 15 minutos en la cinta, caminando, trotando y finalmente corriendo. Luego pasaron a trabajar con pesas el cuerpo en general, para terminar con 20 minutos en la bicicleta fija. Al terminar Shinji estaba agotado, se secó con una toalla que la mujer le dio y luego se tomó una botella de agua

—Bueno, listo el calentamiento, comencemos con la instrucción—Dijo Misato guiñando un ojo

—¡¿EH?¡¿CALENTAMIENTO?—Exclamó Shinji con los ojos abiertos como platos

—Sí, así que sigamos ¿Te parece?—Dijo, aunque lo dijo como pregunta era más bien una orden

Lo siguiente fue una instrucción de defensa personal. Shinji fue guiado por Misato, al terminar, tal vez no le patearía el trasero a alguien, pero aprendió uno que otro truco de su ex-tutora.

—Fue un buen comienzo, Shinji. Haremos esto los lunes, miércoles y sábados ¿SI?. Si seguimos regularmente no habrá ángel que se te interponga—Le felicitó Misato levantándole un pulgar como aprobación

—Je..Gracias Misato—Respondió sonriendo ante el elogio

Después de terminar los entrenamientos y darse una merecida ducha, emprendieron el viaje a casa. En el caminó hicieron unas compras rápidas a pedido de Shinji que prepararía la cena. Al llegar se encontró con Kyoko dando una limpieza al hogar y a Asuka viendo la Tv con desgano

—Hey, ¿Dónde te habías metido?—Preguntó Asuka sin apartar la vista de la Tv

—Tuve un entrenamiento con Misato. Me aviso a último momento así que…

—¿Entrenamiento?¿Para usar esa cosa?—Le cortó Asuka, esta vez mirando a Misato que se lo confirmó con la mirada—Que bien, no queremos que metas la pata como siempre—agregó con una risa la pelirroja

—¡Hey yo no hago eso!—Exclamó molesto Shinji, luego del momento se extrañó de que se molestara por algo así, para caer en lo que había descubierto en su sueño.

Estas actitudes inconscientes seguramente irían en aumento. No dejaría de ser quien es, ya que ocasionalmente no se percataría mas de esas reacciones, las asimilaría como suyas y las aceptaría como parte de su nuevo yo.

—Sí, claro. Hablo el perfectito—Dijo sarcásticamente Asuka, logrando sacar una risa a los presentes menos a Shinji

—¡Se acabo niñita molesta!—Exclamó Shinji y llevado por un impulso salto sobre el sillón y tumbó a Asuka en el piso, comenzando una pelea de la que no salió muy bien parado

—Qué vergüenza, apaleado por tu hermanita —Dijo Asuka y echó a reír sobre su enemigo derrotado

Ella sonreía no solo por haber ganado la contienda, sino también porque parecía que iba recuperando al viejo Shinji, con el cual peleaba a menudo por trivialidades, cosa típica de hermanos

—¿Me debo acostumbrar a ver esto?—Le preguntó Kyoko a Misato

—A eso y a…

¡CRASH!

—…eso—Completó Misato señalando el vaso que se había roto

—Si…—Dijo Kyoko con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse

º|||º

Al día siguiente los Soryu volvieron a la escuela. En el camino se hablaban de esto y aquello, al llegar al aula se separaron, ella se fue con Hikari y el fue arrastrado por Touji y Kensuke.

Shinji no logró hablar con Rei antes de las clases, siendo acaparado por sus amigos y admiradoras. Luego vinieron las clases, al llegar la hora del almuerzo, las mismas chicas insoportables volvieron a acosarlos. Pero esta vez lograron salir en pocos minutos

La razón, en esta ocasión intervino Asuka. Solo con un par de miradas amenazantes basto para que las muchachas se retiraran, mientras que Shinji hacía lo mismo con los que acosaban a su hermana. Almorzaron en la azotea lejos de toda molestia

Luego tuvieron las clases de educación física, Asuka descubrió una tanda de cartas de amor en su casillero, que arrugó y arrojó a la basura con furia. Shinji encontró también algunas cartas, muchas menos que su hermana pero cartas al fin. Con más consideración que su hermana esté leyó las cartas y hablo con las chicas aclarándoles que no deseaba una relación

Al finalizar las clases Hikari asignó a quienes harían la limpieza, siendo estos Shinji y Rei. Por fin estaría a solas con la chica de cabellos celestes

Ambos comenzaron el trabajo en silencio, y así prosiguió por un rato. El miraba de reojo a la chica y esta parecía no notar nada mas allá de lo que tenía que hacer. Algo que recordaba muy bien.

—Parece…que eres buena en esto—Dijo, al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca por haber dicho algo tan estúpido.

—Solo estoy limpiando…—Contestó con su usual tono monocorde, luego se incorporó y lo miró fijamente—Soy Rei Ayanami ¿Tu quien eres? No te había visto antes

—He…—Esa respuesta era algo que no esperaba, Rei tomando la iniciativa preguntándole quien era, pero lo más raro era el tono agresivo que uso para dirigirse a él. Salió de su estupefacción para contestarle a la chica que lo seguía mirando con el seño levemente fruncido—…S-Soy, Shinji Ikari …Soy piloto como tu…Espero que seamos buenos compañeros de ahora en adelante

Luego Shinji caminó hasta ella y le tendió la mano sonriéndole. La chica miró su mano y luego a él, y sin previo aviso le golpeo su mano con una suya rechazando el saludó mientras fruncía mas el seño

—Dejemos esto claro. Tendremos que pilotear juntos, lo haré ya que es mi trabajo y no dejaré que mis sentimientos interfieran—le dijo en el mismo tono agresivo que uso antes, casi parecía que lo dijera con odio

"¿Sentimientos?¿Rei?... Esto es sin duda lo más raro hasta ahora…y…¿Qué diablos le pasa conmigo?" Pensó fugazmente Shinji retrocediendo un pasó ante las palabras de la primera elegida, siendo objeto de esa mirada que no era fría e inexpresiva, sino cargada de furia

—Seremos compañeros, pero no quiero hablar contigo más de lo necesario. Si no es algo referente a NERV, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra ¿Entendiste?—Continuó Rei, entrecerrando los ojos un poco al final, Shinji tragó saliva

—B-Bien…—Respondió desconcertado, la chica se volteó y tomó los elementos de limpieza para devolverlos ya habiendo terminado su labor. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Shinji reunió el valor para preguntarle un última cosa—Esto…¿Por qué no quieres que hablemos?¿No podemos ser amigos?

Rei volteó, iluminada por la luz del atardecer. Sus ojos escarlatas cargados de furia se fijaron en los suyos, dándole un respingo.

—No, no seremos amigos. No quiero saber nada de ti. Yo…—Dijo Rei y apretó los dientes por un momento antes de terminar—Yo, te aborrezco—Y salió de la vista dejando aun más estupefacto a Shinji

º|||º

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia

º|||º

N/A: Redondeando .Shinji salió de NERV ,Kaworu y Kaji estan metidos en algo y Rei odia a Shinji .Un frio resumen .Muy frio …  
Bueno ,se vio como Shinji vuelve a su vida en Tokyo 3 ,como se comienza a adaptar a los cambios y su, en proceso ,nueva forma de ser .El reencuentro con Touji y Kensuke resulto mejor de lo que esperaba y los hermanos Soryu parecen tener club de fans .

Disculpen la tardanza ,me tome unas vacaciones de toda responsabilidad y después caí enfermo una semana ,dejando las causas externas me complique bastante con el capitulo ,reescribiendo partes ,borrando otras y editando algunas .Espero que el producto final sea bueno .Esta vez no hay Omake ,no se le pudo pagar a Chuck Norris , la emisora esta evaluando que hacer con el segmento educativo .

Saludos a todos los que lean ,y suerte!

º|||º

The-one-1983: Si sorprendí ,cumplí mi trabajo .Me agrada que lo hayan recibido bien el cambio .Creo que respecto a Kaworu y Kaji aquí se vera un poco mas su relación .Respecto a el encuentro de Gendo y Shinji ,intente basarlo como en la serie solo que omitiendo ciertos detalles ,pero en fin ahí quedo .Gracias por el apoyo The_One ,me retrase en este cap ,como ya dije antes ,además me fue algo complicado este cap en particular .

Saludos!

Fralein KanameLanley :Las cartas todavía no están sobre la mesa ,jajaj .Gracias por comentar .Saludos!

quirvan 108: Todavía esta por verse muchas cosas ,muchos fics empiezan WOW y terminan bua ,espero no pase esto aquí .Con lo del omake me hace tranquilizar un poco ,no sabia como iba a verse ,lo agregue a ultimo momento en un ataque de(Inspiracion?)  
¿Cuándo volverán Kyoko y Asuka? Despues de enfrentar a la burocracia ,ya han vuelto .¿Que angel atacara de nuevo? Falta por verse .¿Ya saldrá Rei? Salio ,¿Impacto? Dimelo vos ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? Para saber esta respuesta y otras mas ,sintonícenos la próxima vez donde veremos si el encapotado lograra escapar del sombrerero loco…Perdon Guion equivocado ,pero tendras que esperar para saber

Arcangel Guerrero: Me alegro que te gustara el cap ,acá responderán algunas de tus preguntas y te surgirán otras .  
``Es bueno ver que Gendo sigue siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre´´ ,al que todos queremos y amamos jaja .Shinji de ahora en adelante tendrá que enfrentarse a una hermanita y a una madre peculiares ,si saldrá bien parado de todas ¿Quién sabe? .  
Saludos y nos estamos leyendo

Regis Draco : Creo que no se esperaban el cambio de los angeles ,si lo leiste rápido ,nose ,capaz resulto mas entretenido ,yo mismo lo escribi mas rápido ahora que recuerdo .Los otros capítulos ,y este mismo ,son para acomodar la historia ,situar las bases por asi decir para seguir adelante .  
Mas que la eacción de Shinji ,quiero saber como viste la reacción de Rei .Mas adelante se mostrara que paso con el 14º y mas adelante lo que hara en este universo .  
Saludos!

Lavey1917 : Gracias por el comentario ,me alegra que te haya gustado el Fic hasta ahora .  
Saludos!

Loquin :Que bueno que te gusto ,espero te guste este cap ,  
Saludos!

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	5. ShinjiVsShamshel Disipando la sombra int

5

ShinjiVsShamshel  
Disipando la sombra interior 

—¿Rei? ¿La chica de pelo celeste? La verdad no se mucho de ella

—No me hables de ella, ya tuve un mal día, gracias

—ah, si… Oí que no es muy buena…

—Humf… esa tipa… Destrozó mi celular solo porque le pedí que saliera conmigo

—No te juntes con ella. Es una arpía sin corazón

—¿Ayanami Rei? Nunca habla con nadie, y desprecia al que se le acerque… eso vi al menos

—¡¿Rei? Mejor vente conmigo y no con esa bruja despiadada… eh, Shinji-kun

—Te aconsejo que no la trates. Parece que odia a todos sin razón. Quizás tenga sus razones pero igualmente no es justificación para tratar mal a todo el mundo

—¿Te van las chicas malas? Si quieres me porto mal para ti, Shinji

—Ah sí, Rei… Recuerdo que insultó a todo su salón y después se quedó como si nada…

—eh… si, la he tratado un poco… Te digo que, ni intentes hablarle. No parece llevarse con nadie.

—Maltrata a todos para alejarlos. ¿Que se le va hacer? Piensa en todos como basura todo el tiempo…Tal vez tenga problemas en su familia

º|||º 

Después de preguntar a varios compañeros de su curso, esas fueran las respuestas sobre quien era Rei Ayanami aquí. Shinji no daba crédito a sus palabras, pero tuvo una prueba de primera mano. Además de respuestas, obtuvo coqueteos de algunas de sus compañeras de salón, cosa que fue mal vista por cierta familiar de cabellos rojos

Hablo con Kensuke y Touji, pero lo que le dijeron no era diferente. Según lo que le informaron, Rei era una chica agresiva con todos. Permanecía sola por elección, y a quien le perturbara le gritaba y maldecía. Lo que más le resaltaron fue que despreciaba a todos sin razón, no importara que, cualquier persona le resultaba intratable.

Como en su vida pasada, Rei Ayanami era todo un misterio. Apenas estaba entendiendo a la otra Rei y ahora tenía a una completamente diferente y que además le odiaba. Sus amigos intentaron decirle que eso se lo decía a todos, pero esa imagen y esas palabras no salían de su cabeza. Más que nada ahora deseaba saber el porqué de este cambio, y como estaba relacionado con que Kyoko viviera

Los siguientes días en la escuela fueron tal y como recordaba. Salvo por algunas variantes.

A pesar de que lo intentaba, Shinji no podía pasar desapercibido por su grupo de admiradoras. Y cuando trataba de rechazarlas, terminaba actuando inconscientemente encantándolas más. Su yo de ese mundo parecía dominarlo, en lo que a chicas se refiere. Su yo introvertido parecía meterse en una zanja bien profunda al entrar una chica en su campo visual. Dando como resultado que las chicas siguieran acosándolo.

Se la pasaba entre llamados de auxilio a sus amigos y maldiciones de ellos por ser tan afortunado con las chicas de la escuela. Todo se tornaba un caos con todas tirando de él y Shinji no podía evitar sentirse bien con eso. Usualmente todo terminaba cuando Asuka intervenía dando mamporros a las presentes y a Shinji y sus dos compinches a modo de regaño por actuar así

Pero poco a poco parecía que las cosas se calmaban, y el remolino causado por los Soryu se disipaba.

Por otro lado, Shinji continuó con sus entrenamientos con Misato esa semana. Al terminar la primera semana no podía mover un músculo sin que este le doliera. Igualmente disfrutaba sus instrucciones, y el trabajo físico le resultaba bueno para despejar su mente.

En su hogar temporal todo parecía ser igual que en Alemania pero de forma reducida. Kyoko y Asuka seguían luchando por el último pedazo de comida, Misato seguía igual de bebedora que antes y Pen-Pen seguía siendo el mismo pingüino perezoso de siempre, solo que ahora parecía llevarse bien con Asuka, Shinji comprendía porque

De momento, Misato dormía en su cuarto, Kyoko y Asuka en otra y Shinji en la suya. Algo que el adolecente notó, fue como muchos elementos comenzaron a llegar paulatinamente al hogar Katsuragi-Ikari-Soryu. A fin de la primera semana, las habitaciones de los Soryu estaban repletas de ropa, computadoras, Tvs y demás cosas personales. Misato solo se quejó cuando Kyoko trajo a la casa cerveza de origen Alemán en vez de la que ella acostumbraba

La relación de estás dos mujeres era muy buena, parecían dos amigas que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. De momento Kyoko no hacía nada, sus hijos solo especulaban que iba de vaga durante todo el día.

º|||º 

Era domingo, en la tarde. Shinji había hecho una amistad significativa con Touji y Kensuke y ahora decidieron pasar el día.

El grupo vago de un lado a otro, disfrutando de los entretenimientos que ofrecía la ciudad fortaleza. Ahora estaban haciendo un alto para descansar antes de ir a los juegos de video. Estaban en una plaza junto con algunos refrigerios y bebidas. En lo que esperaban la conversación no tardó mucho en llegar a Shinji y su fijación con la chica de ojos escarlatas

—Déjala, sácatela de tu cabeza. Es un caso perdido, Shinji—Le dijo Touji

—Sí, el rechazo es atractivo al principio pero una vez superas eso…

—De que hablas Kensuke ¿Rechazo?¿Ella siquiera sabe que existes?—Le cortó Touji mirando a su amigo

—Bueno, a decir verdad… —Y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza

—Lo sabía…

—De igual modo Touji, no negarás que tiene cierto encanto esa fría y despiadada personalidad—Le dijo Kensuke con los ojos perdidos en su imaginación

—Sí, para un masoquista que le gusta que le insulten—Le espetó Touji, Kensuke gruño

—De todas formas, escucha a Touji, no te metas con ella. —Dijo Kensuke metiendo a Shinji en la conversación

—Es que… No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… Es que… —Shinji decía dubitativo, Touji y Kensuke intercambiaron una mirada cómplice

—¿Acaso pasó algo cuando se quedaron a limpiar?—Pregunto Touji rodeando con un brazo a su amigo

—¿Intercambiaron palabras de amor?—Dijo en broma Kensuke, rodeándolo con un brazo también a Shinji, ahogándolo entre él y Touji

—Bueno, yo…

—¡oh, Perro afortunado!¡No te basta con todas las chicas de la escuela quieres a Rei también!—Exclamó eufórico Kensuke

—¡No te calles!¡¿Qué te dijo?¡¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Touji apretando más, Shinji forcejeó hasta conseguir aire, luego contestó ahogadamente

—Ella… Ella dijo… Dijo que me aborrecía—Sus amigos se quedaron estáticos, soltándose de su agarre Shinji empezó a retomar el aliento, luego los miró a ambos en espera de una respuesta. Que se extrañaran por esa exclamación tan repentina, sin siquiera conocerlo

—¿y?—Preguntó Kensuke, mirándolo con decepción

—Y yo que pensé que era algo interesante… —Bufó Touji igual de decepcionado

—¿Qué?. Ella dijo que me aborrecía, y ni siquiera me conocía. ¿No es raro eso?—Preguntó Shinji, molesto porque tomaran el tema de esa forma tan despreocupada

—Viniendo de Rei, no… —Dijo Kensuke tomando una lata de gaseosa.

—La primera vez que hablamos, me dijo cerdo repugnante. ¡Cerdo repugnante!¡A mí!—Exclamó Touji recordando viejas heridas

—Nos sorprendimos tanto como tú por ello Touji—Comento sarcásticamente Kensuke

—¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Dijo Touji enojado, atrapando la cabeza de Kensuke con sus brazos forcejeando con él. Shinji no pudo evitar reírse mientras veía la inusual pelea

—Como sea, no te fundas la cabeza pensando en esa chica. Dedícate a lo tuyo. —Aconsejó Kensuke arreglando sus ropas luego de la tortura de Touji

—Pero no puedo, no puedo dejar esto así… SI me detesta…

—Aborrece—Corrigió Kensuke, Shinji entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado

—Sí, gracias Kensuke… Si me aborrece, bien… Pero al menos quiero saber porque—Dijo Shinji bajando la mirada meditativo, sus amigos lo miraron intrigados por cuanta importancia su amigo le daba al tema.

—¿Quién sabe?.. . Es así con todos… La antisocial Rei. Te pide que no le molestes, y si sigues, te insulta hasta que le tomes asco… —Dijo Touji

—No tiene a ningún amigo. No habla con nadie por nada. Desprecia a cualquiera que se le acerque… Pero nadie sabe porque, cuando llegó, ya era así. Tal vez tenga problemas familiares o algo por el estilo, y tal vez el caso es que solo no la entendemos…

—Eso fue muy profundo Kensuke—Dijo Touji mirando raro a su amigo.

—Es lo que pasa cuando no hago, nada. Pienso—Dijo Kensuke levantándose—Vamos a los juegos de video

—Sí, hora de despilfarrar los ahorros—Secundó Touji, y se fueron camino a los juegos de video

Shinji no estuvo muy atento el resto de la tarde con sus amigos. Luego de haber escuchado de Rei de primera mano de sus amigos, la duda y la intriga por la chica habían aumentado. "Tal vez el caso es que solo no la entendemos… " Las palabras de Kensuke le retumbaban en la cabeza.

Nunca había entendido del todo a la chica de cabellos celestes. Cuando parecía que su relación creció un poco, todo se disipó con la llegada de Asuka que había ocupado la mayor parte de su atención. Y ahora que lo pensaba. Asuka.

La chica de cabellos rojos ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón. A pesar de los tratos que recibía de ella. Parte de los cuales seguía recibiendo. Siempre sintió con ella cierto apego, y sentía que eran bastantes parecidos.

Había un punto en común entre Rei y Asuka, no logro comprender a ninguna de ellas, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellas. Esperaba que ellas cambiaran de un día para el otro, incapaz de avanzar, por temor a ser lastimado en el proceso. Pero está vez sería diferente, está vez el quería conocer a Rei, quería lograr realmente conocerla. Y luego…

La imagen de la pelirroja pasó fugazmente por la cabeza de Shinji. ¿Qué haría con ella? Era su hermana, pero no podía evitar mirarla como a una mujer. Los contactos mas casuales hacían a sus mejillas estallar en un principio, con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse a el contacto que le era tan raro en la pelirroja.

Fue muy raro, pero con el tiempo pudo asimilar el nuevo tipo de relación que tenía con Asuka. Aunque todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo con ella, los temas de conversación tendían a ir a temas algo personales, Shinji normalmente intentaba evitarlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que esa actitud era la que lo había detenido en el pasado.

Siempre intentaba evitar las conversaciones serias o profundas, limitándose a una charla común de rutina. No era capaz de confiar en los otros lo suficiente para hablar de temas personales, y si lo hacía era en raras ocasiones. Pero hasta último momento, no había expuesto su corazón.

Tenía que empezar cambiando eso, antes de seguir adelante. Si no podía abrir ni comprender su propio corazón, como esperaba hacerlo con los demás. Sería un camino difícil, y requeriría valor, pero estaba dispuesto. Con algo de voluntad y la ayuda del cambio de personalidad que estaba sufriendo, esperaba algún día de estos, poder ver el corazón de aquellos que le importaban. 

º|||º 

Llegó a su hogar entrada la noche, con los bolsillos vacios y los ojos rojizos de pasar el rato frente a pantallas luminosas. Al llegar, su madre y hermana salían a hacer las compras. Misato estaba durmiendo una siesta, por lo que estaba solo.

Miró la Tv por un rato pero no encontró nada que ver. Luego se dedico a limpiar algo la casa, pero su madre ya se había encargado de eso. Termino en su habitación, al entrar y mirarla no podía evitar sentirse extrañado. Era tan distinta de lo que era antes que apenas la reconocía.

Por un momento le vinieron los deseos de tocar su Chelo, pero dio en cuenta de que no estaba allí. El otro Shinji nunca había aprendido a tocar un instrumento, se había dedicado a los deportes y la vida social. Paseó la mirada y está recayó en su mp3 cubierto de polvo.

Lo tomó, lo miró y volvió a dejar en su lugar. Lo había comprado, pensando en usarlo para reemplazar a su viejo SDAT, pero al final no pudo. Su SDAT era algo muy personal e importante para él.

Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que no era simplemente el reemplazo lo que le afectaba. El SDAT y el mp3 tenían un significado para él, más especial. Simbolizaban para él, el pasado y el nuevo presente. Usar el mp3 era aceptar su nueva condición y olvidar lo que vivió antes, aceptar que ya no volvería. Pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero en su interior todavía albergaba el deseo de volver, de no querer olvidar, no deseaba dejar atrás todo.

Suspiró y fue a su escritorio, encendió su PC y comenzó a preparar la música que quería escuchar. Ya no quería postergarlo más. Si quería de verdad cambiar, debía dejar atrás lo que lo ataba a su antigua forma de ser. En sí, usar el mp3 era seguir adelante y disponerse a cambiar de actitud, ya no volver a esconderse del mundo por temor a ser herido.

Colocó el dispositivo en su PC y comenzó el trabajo. Se detuvo cuando la maquina le pedía la autorización para mover los archivos. Se quedó mirado ese cartel por largo rato, sin poder llegar a una decisión

Al llegar Kyoko y Asuka, lo encontraron mirando la Tv tranquilamente. Su mp3 intacto en el escritorio, esperando a ser usado como hasta ahora.

Al final, no fue capaz. Todavía no era capaz de avanzar. De cambiar. Era débil todavía. Pero el momento ya llegaría

º|||º 

—Así que vaguearon todo el día… —Resumió Kyoko luego de escuchar lo que hizo Shinji en la tarde mientras cenaban

—Bueno, no este… —Balbuceó Shinji buscando con que defenderse, pero cayó en silencio ante la mirada de las tres mujeres.

—Disfruta estos momentos Shinji… Luego todo se pone más pesado… —Comentó Misato

—pero… Vamos, es y será un vago—Exclamó Asuka señalándolo, Shinji frunció el seño

—¡¿Qué dices?—Le espetó el chico

—Vamos hijo, ambos sabemos que no eres muy activo—Dijo Kyoko

—Tú también mamá… —Musitó tristemente—Esto no vale… Es tres contra uno

—Pasando a otro tema, empiezas a trabajar mañana, ¿No es así? Kyoko—Preguntó Misato con su usual buen humor

—Sí… —Dijo suspirando

—Ya veo de donde viene la vagancia de Shinji. —Comentó Misato rodando los ojos—Ya tuviste más de una semana de vacaciones, era hora de volver a trabajar ¿No crees?

—Sí, Sí… —Dijo de mala gana Kyoko, luego apartó su plato y se sumergió en sus brazos dando otro profundo suspiró

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Asuka extrañada de la actitud de su madre, está la miró tristemente

—No sabré si mataron a Reinaldo… —Dijo, todos los presentes se miraron entre sí esperando una respuesta por parte de los otros sin resultados.

—He… ¿Ma.. má?—Dijo lentamente Shinji, está lo miró y volvió a suspirar

—Es uno de los personajes de la telenovela Brasileña que estoy… Estaba siguiendo… —Explicó, otra vez todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación —Ay Yolanda ¿veras de nuevo a Gilberto… ?

—He… ¿Ma… má?—Está vez fue Asuka, ella miró a todos con enojo

—¡¿Qué?¿Una Ingeniera Genética no puede ser seguidora de telenovelas?—Exclamó frustrada

—No, no nada de eso—Dijo Shinji

—No tiene nada de malo—respondió Asuka

—Cada uno tiene sus gustos—Comentó Misato bebiendo una cerveza

—Fuera de eso, ¿De qué trabajaras mamá?—Preguntó Shinji, su madre sonrió

—En NERV cariño. Así que no te preocupes, podrás ver a tu adorada madre seguido—Dijo la mujer

—¡¿eh?—Exclamaron sus hijos

—¿Por qué ahí?—Preguntó notablemente molesta Asuka, de solo relacionar a NERV con el padre de Shinji la pelirroja se enfadaba

—Sencillo, siempre están en busca de un científico capacitado, más si ya trabajo en el proyecto E en el pasado. Además, es una buena forma de echarle un ojo a Shinji—Dijo guiñándole

—Espera, espera. "Ya trabajo" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿Acaso tu… ?

—Sí, Asuka. No me extraña que no lo recuerdes. —Dijo Kyoko, su expresión se volvió cabizbaja—Cuando eras niña, yo trabajaba para NERV en Alemania. Estaba a cargo del proyecto, era la defensora de este. Deje de trabajar luego de… Lo que le pasó a la madre de Shinji. Deje todo para ser madre de ustedes. —Dijo, su mirada baja

—¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?—Dijo Asuka molesta, mirando a Shinji que tenía la misma expresión que su madre—¡¿Tu lo sabías?

—Yo… Sí. Sí lo sabía… —Confesó Shinji evitando la el contacto visual

Asuka comenzó a mirar a su hermano y a su madre alternadamente, su rostro lleno de indignación. No podía creer que no le compartieran ese secreto, Shinji lo sabía, pero ella no. Se sentía traicionada por su propia familia. Sin decir nada salió del comedor y se encerró en su cuarto. Shinji se levantó al instante pero la mano de su madre le detuvo de seguirla.

—Déjala que se tranquilice, cuando esté calmada podre decirle mis razones para no contarles. Si lo hago ahora, será como hablar con una pared… Los sabemos por experiencia ¿No?—Le explicó Kyoko dando una sonrisa a su hijo para calmarlo, esté se relajó y aceptó lo que le dijo

—Sí, supongo que sí… Sí está calmada mañana le diré algo.. . —Dijo Shinji

—Hazlo, mañana saldré bien temprano así que no creo que nos veamos hasta la tarde… —Contestó Kyoko

—Hey, quieres dormir en mi habitación está noche, con Asuka en ese estado… —Comentó Misato desde el refrigerador

—Gracias aprecio el gesto. Si no te importa iré a acostarme, Shinji lava los platos. —Dijo y se fue. Dejando a solas a Misato y Shinji, como hacía tiempo no pasaba

El chico comenzó a lavar los platos, Misato se relajó frente al televisor. Al cabo de 10 minutos Shinji acabó su labor y se sentó con Misato a ver la Tv. Ninguno dijo nada en un buen rato, solo miraban la pantalla sin prestar atención, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes que estás en una situación muy difícil?—Preguntó Misato de súbito

—¿eh?—Exclamó el chico

—Sí, eres el hombre. La situación con tu hermana, apuesto a que tendrás que solucionarlo tú—Dijo Misato

—Bueno, hablaré con ella mañana, pero creo que mamá…

—No gastes esfuerzo. Tu madre lo intentará, Asuka no la escuchará y tendrás que interceder tú. —Le cortó Misato

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?—Preguntó Shinji mirándola con serias dudas

—Son mujeres. Dos mujeres. Somos celosas y rencorosas. Y para coronar, tu linda hermanita tiene un gran orgullo, no aceptará las palabras de su madre así como así. Se siente traicionada. —Explicó Misato

—Espero que te equivoques… —Dijo Shinji apesadumbrado, Misato dio una risa ahogada.

º|||º 

Al levantarse, Shinji se encontró con que solo estaba él y Misato en el departamento. Asuka ya había salido, al igual que su madre a su trabajo.

Disfrutó de un tranquilo desayuno con Misato, que luego partió apresurada a NERV. Shinji fue a solas a la escuela. A llegar se quedó conversando en la puerta de la escuela con unas chicas que lo interceptaron, así que llegó sobre la hora al salón, no dándole tiempo de hablar con su hermana.

Intentó hacerlo mediante el chat, pero no hubo respuesta. Cada vez que intentaba establecer contacto visual, la pelirroja le daba la espalda con desprecio.

Al acabar la clase y empezar la hora del almuerzo, Asuka sacó a rastras a Hikari desapareciendo de la vista rápidamente. Shinji se separó de sus amigos, no estaba de ánimo para andar en grupo. Fue a la azotea a pensar en cómo solucionar los problemas con su hermana.

Se recostó mirando al cielo, por largo rato nada cruzó su cabeza, simplemente miraba las nubes con la mente en blanco

Era en verdad un dilema para él. En el pasado, si hubiera sucedido algo similar, se hubiera hecho a un lado y no interferiría, esperando que se solucionara por sí mismo. Es decir, huir de la situación. Hacer como si nunca pasara nada, por temor a los resultados de interferir y salir herido

Pero si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de distanciarse de su familia y no quería eso. Pero para solucionarlo tendría que dejar atrás su miedo y abrirse. Hasta ahora, el no supo manejar muy bien los momentos de tensión en su familia. En Alemania estaba seguro que hubiera podido hacerlo mejor.

Cuando Asuka o Kyoko comenzaban a hablarle e interesarse por él se sentía raro y fuera de lugar. Varias veces Asuka le reclamaba por su extraño comportamiento, se dio cuenta de que cuando la pelirroja intentaba compartir algo, el se limitaba a escuchar y no se atrevía a hacer nada sin que se lo dijera. Tal y como las veces en que Asuka lo arrastraba a su habitación para decirle algo, apenas y sabía cómo reconfortarla.

Si esto se agravaba y tendría que intervenir, no solo tendría que decir un par de palabras amables y razonar con ella. Tendría que relacionarse con ella a otro nivel. Shinji sentía que esté problema podía marcar un antes y un después. Si lograba solucionar este problema, sería capaz de dejar atrás su actitud temerosa de relacionarse y realmente avanzar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír pasos acercándose. Se incorporó un poco para sentarse, encontrándose con Rei mirándolo fríamente. Se veía hermosa siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol, era una visión que lo encandiló.

Se veía hermosa, y a pesar de tener una mueca desagradable en su rostro. Shinji trago saliva, no sabía bien porque pero estaba nervioso. Rei desvió la vista del chico exclamando un "Tsk", al parecer siendo esto algo que hubiera preferido evitar.

—Hay una emergencia, tenemos que ir a NERV. Iré primero… —Dijo con desgano y se dio media vuelta para irse. Mientras la chica se iba, las sirenas de alarma comenzaron a sonar. Al parecer el 4º ángel había llegado. Shinji se preguntaba a que se enfrentaría está vez. 

º|||º 

Los procesos para resguardar la ciudad dieron comienzo. Los habitantes de Tokyo 3 fueron llevados a los refugios. En el puente de mando de NERV, los tenientes informaban de la situación constantemente al ahora en cargo Sub-comandante Fuyutsuki

Diversos anuncios de comunicados del gobierno o reportes de otras naciones sobre el avistamiento del ángel se escucharon resonar en la enorme sala.

Las cámaras detectaron al ángel y lo pusieron en pantalla a la vista de todos. Tenía forma parecida a la de un gusano gigante, con una cabeza relativamente grande para su cuerpo. Su cuerpo permanecía de forma horizontal, mientras se desplazaba volando a gran velocidad.

En cuanto el ángel entro en los límites de la ciudad fortaleza, comenzó a ser atacado por toda la artillería que había a disposición sin poder siquiera aminorar su pasó.

—Desperdicia los impuestos del pueblo —Comentó Fuyutsuki al ver como el ataque del gobierno no lograba hacer nada contra el gigante

—El comité exige que enviemos de nuevo un Evangelion —Informó Aoba luego de un breve comunicación

—Me pone nerviosa. —Dijo Misato ante el anuncio, volteando a ver de reojo a Aoba—Lo hubiera enviado aunque no lo hubieran pedido

Mientras tanto, el Eva 01 se preparaba para salir a la batalla. Las últimas revisiones estaban por continuar, su piloto ya estaba dentro y preparado para lo que venía. Al ver a lo que la pantalla le mostraba, nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver a un ángel de vuelta. Ya lo había derrotado, ya sabía de lo que era capaz, como proceder y de que cuidarse.

Pero aun así, Shinji estaba nervioso. No por el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a esté ángel, sino porque estaría siendo observado por su madre durante todo el tiempo. Se sentía como un niño que tenía miedo de decepcionar a su madre y a la vez deseaba impresionarla.

Escuchó que los últimos preparativos estaban listos y pronto saldría a la batalla. Shinji dio una profunda inhalación y luego exhaló con tranquilidad intentando calmarse. En eso la pantalla se encendió mostrando a Misato

—Relájate Shinji. Solo recuerda lo que practicamos y todo saldrá bien—Dijo la mujer sonriéndole, impresionantemente esas palabras lograron calmarle bastante.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Contestó Shinji

—Shinji, primero neutraliza el campo AT del enemigo y dispara una descarga, tal como practicamos—Le informó Ritsuko por el mismo canal

—Muy bien

—¡Lanzamiento!—Exclamó Misato al notar que todo estaba en su lugar y preparado para la batalla

El Eva fue transportado por el interior de la base hasta los rieles y luego fue lanzado a toda velocidad hacía la superficie. EL Evangelion se detuvo abruptamente al llegar, la compuerta se abrió revelando la luz del sol. Shinji levantó al instante su campo AT y salió afuera.

Al salir se encontró con el 4º ángel erguido frente a él, podía ver claramente su nucleó en la base de su garganta rodeado de esas extrañas costillas que se movían. A sus costados, los látigos de luz ya estaban desplegados, Shinji recordaba el filo que tenían.

El tercer elegido se alejó tomando distancia del 4º ángel y luego lanzó una ráfaga de balas. Luego volvió a movilizarse y lanzó otra ráfaga y así sucesivamente rotando las posiciones evitando un posible ataque de su enemigo.

Shinji agotó el cargador de su rifle, entonces retrocedió para ir por mas munición. Al hacerlo, Shamshel le siguió y para desgracia de Shinji sin herida aparente.

"No parece surtir efecto" Pensó examinando al ángel, el había disparado al nucleó todo el tiempo pero no parecía haber nada de daño "Tendré que intentar dispararle de más cerca o a quemarropa si no hay opción… . "

Shinji recargó su rifle y volvió a movilizarse escudándose con los edificios, escondiéndose para sorprender a su enemigo. Luego de un par de vueltas, logró despistar a su enemigo, el aprovechó esto para acercarse lo más que pudo y abrir fuego a una corta distancia. La zona se cubrió rápidamente de humo, Shinji estaba por retirarse, ya sabía que al no verlo podía llevarse una desagradable sorpresa. Pero no tuvo tiempo.

De la humareda salió disparado el ángel contra él, levitando de forma horizontal. Shinji no pudo escapar y fue embestido por el ángel con una fuerza tremenda que lo mando a volar lejos de allí. Aterrizó cerca de los límites que separaban la vegetación de la ciudad, perdiendo su cable en el proceso

—¡Shinji!¡¿Estás bien?—Se oyó la voz de Kyoko por el comunicador, Shinji dio un quejido por haber caído en esa trampa otra vez

Shinji miró a los alrededores, temiendo haber caído donde posiblemente Touji y Kensuke estarían filmando. Pero para su suerte podía ver el templo a lo lejos desde su posición, sus amigos estaban a salvo

—Sí, todo en orden. Voy a atacar de nue… —Shinji se cortó así mismo al notar a una pequeña figura cercana al Eva, el podía distinguir bien el uniforme escolar y la larga melena roja—¿Asuka?

—¿Asuka?—Exclamaron a la vez Kyoko y Misato, la primera en una mezcla entre miedo y enojo

—¿Pero qué diablos hace allí?—Preguntó Ritsuko molesta

En lo que todos intentaban dar con una solución, el ángel aprovechó para acercarse para terminar con su enemigo. Hizo un movimiento hacia atrás con sus látigos y luego los lanzó adelante en un efecto látigo. Los tentáculos fueron interceptados rápidamente por Shinji, no dejaría que lastimaran a su hermana

—¡Mierda!—Gritó dando un quejido por el dolor, era más intenso que la ultima vez, pero también su sincronización era mayor está vez lo cual lo explicaría, luego en un murmullo agregó —Esto es dolorosamente familiar…

En el puente todos veían la defensa de la unidad uno, Misato en cambio estaba pendiente de la cuenta regresiva de la energía y pensando en una solución a el predicamento. Agotadas sus opciones sucumbió a su última opción

—¡Shinji déjala entrar en la cabina!—Ordenó la mujer—Una vez que la tengas retírate temporalmente y después atacarás

—¿Qué le hace pensar que pueden pasar a la cabina del piloto una civil no autorizada?—le preguntó indignada la rubia

—¡Que más da que sea una civil!¡Es mi hija!—Exclamó Kyoko tomando por el hombro a Ritsuko, girándola de un tirón y mirándola con furia

—Además yo la autorizo Doctora—Dijo Misato igual de molesta

—Reba… —Ritsuko detuvo su queja al sentir como su hombro era apretado con gran fuerza por la alemana, Misato no se molestó en voltear

—Shinji mantén al Eva como ahora, mientras abres la compuerta de la cabina ¡Date prisa hazlo rápido!

Shinji obedeció, el interior del Eva se oscureció y la cabina salió parcialmente. Por el parlante externo Misato llamó a Asuka

—¡Asuka, sube al Eva rápido!—la pelirroja miró con miedo la cabina y luego a la bestia frente al Eva, y entró sin pensarlo dos veces

—¡Asuka!¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Le gritó furioso Shinji mientras la pelirroja entraba

—Yo… ¡ah!¿Qué es esto? ¿agua?—Exclamó sorprendida la chica al caer dentro de la cabina, está volvió a su posición anterior y el Eva se activó

—Anormalidades en el sistema nervioso—Anunció Maya

—¡Por supuesto, introdujo a un cuerpo extraño a la matriz! Interfieren en los sistemas de pulsos nerviosos—Dijo Ritsuko descontenta con lo que habían logrado al subir a un pasajero

Shinji sentía el Eva extraño, se asemejaba a la ocasión en la que con Asuka eliminaron al 6º ángel. Ahora que no había nadie cerca, Shinji haló de los tentáculos de su enemigo y lo lanzó lejos de él. Incorporó al Eva, en ese momento de calma notó como le dolían las manos.

—¡Muy bien vete de inmediato!—le ordenó Misato—¡Utiliza la ruta de recuperación 34 sal de ahí!

Shinji se quedó quieto. No era capaz de mover un músculo, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Recordaba que esto ya lo había vivido, solo que en la otra ocasión ignoró la orden y siguió adelante. ¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces?

Era porque no tenía nada que perder. No le importaba nada. No tenía motivos para pelar ni subirse al Eva. Ignoró su propia seguridad y la de Touji y Kensuke, ya que lo tenía sin cuidado si vivía o moría, ya fuese el o cualquier persona. Pero está vez…

—¡BAKA!¡No la escuchaste!¡Salgamos de aquí!—Le gritó Asuka casi reventando sus tímpanos

—¡Sí!—Exclamó Shinji volviendo de sus pensamientos y tomó la ruta que le indicó Misato.

En el camino se dio cuenta porque está vez estaba retirándose. No era tan valiente ni seguro de sí mismo como para arriesgar la seguridad de Asuka. Tampoco como para fallar y que miles sufrieran por sus errores. Está vez, tenía algo que perder. Tenía mucho por ganar y también mucho por perder, esa era la diferencia.

El sonrió inconscientemente. Sonrió ante el hecho de que era capaz de valorar las vidas de otros, sus sentimientos y bienestar. Sonrió porque ahora no permitiría que nada lo hiciera fallar. Nada. Y mucho menos su pasada penosa forma de ser que había angustiado a más de uno en el pasado.

Llegó al punto de recuperación, sacó el conector roto de su espalda y conectó un nuevo cable de energía. Luego se alejó nuevamente en dirección a un lugar seguro para dejar a su hermana antes de que el ángel volviera por él.

—Yo… Shinji… Perdóname… No quería—Decía con pena Asuka, pero Shinji le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara

—Déjalo para después. Yo siento no haberte contado lo de mamá. No quería ocultarte cosas, pero era algo… era algo que mamá prefirió guardar en secreto por nuestro bien, y respeté su decisión. No dejemos que eso nos distancie, no quiero perderte ni quiero hacerte sentir desplazada nunca más. Pero es que… Tenía miedo ¿sabes? Tenía miedo de que si te contaba, te alejaras y eso me haría sufrir… Por miedo a eso me guardé el secreto, por ese miedo a sufrir yo… —Shinji fue cortado por su hermana que le dio un palmazo en la nuca

—¡Baka!¡Eso no me preocupa! Estaba molesta, pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me alejaría de ti? Soy tu hermana Baka, tenme mas fe. —Le regañó, luego aligeró el rostro y agregó mas amablemente—Y… No eres el único… Todos tememos que nos pase eso… pero tenemos que ser valientes y dar un paso adelante, arriesgar nuestro corazón. Porque si no arriesgas no ganas, si no dejas a nadie entrar en tu corazón, no podrás entrar en el de ninguno y quedarás solo y eso es mucho peor. Podemos sufrir por abrirnos a los demás, pero es un riesgo insignificante en comparación con lo que podemos ganar. ¿no lo crees?—Dijo Asuka en tono afable. Shinji quedó estupefacto, era como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Todo se aclaraba. Dejó que Asuka supiera de sus miedos y dudas internas, preparado a verla huir y dejarle sufriendo, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

—Eres muy lista Asuka—Comentó Shinji sonriéndole

—Sí, lo soy—Dijo ella misma sonriendo orgullosa y feliz, se inclinó y le dio un abrazo, luego se separó un poco para decirle lo siguiente —Debes relajarte más. Háblanos y comparte con nosotros, y nosotros haremos lo mismo baka. Si sufrir es tu miedo, sácatelo de la cabeza y recuerda. Si no arriesgas no ganas. Debes ir hacia adelante, no a un lado o hacía atrás. Dar un pasó hacía adelante y…

Durante todo el tiempo en que habló, sus ojos se miraron el uno al otro, sin saberlo ellos mismo como, sus rostros se habían acercado a tal punto que solo los separaba unos centímetros. Los labios de Asuka se abrieron un poco, como queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Shinji estaba hipnotizado por los estanques azules que eran los ojos de Asuka y no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Asuka trago saliva, nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando e incapaz de evitarlo. Parecía que sus rostros eran impulsados por una fuerza invisible, llevando sus labios más y más cerca del contacto.

Un estremecedor ruido los sacó del trance, y se separaron rápidamente, ambos con las mejillas ruborizadas. Asuka se apresuró a bajar del Eva y salir del lugar lo más pronto posible. Al activar de nuevo el Eva, Shinji divisó a las cercanías al ángel.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de encima los revuelos que había en su mente acerca de lo que había pasado y se puso en guardia.

—Shinji ¿Pasó algo?¿Porque estuviste tanto tiempo fuera?—Kyoko preguntó por el comunicador

—N-No… N-Nada pas-ó… Está todo bien—Respondió esté nervioso

—Bien, escucha. El rifle no resultará, me temo tendrás que enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. —Le informó su madre —Evita sus tentáculos, cortarán lo que toquen. Apunta a su núcleo, no gastes energías en golpear su cuerpo

—Entendido —Respondió de forma marcial Shinji y cortó la comunicación

Shinji sacó su cuchillo progresivo, no muy seguro de que hacer. No tenía las intenciones de repetir lo que hizo en la otra ocasión, si esa vez dolió, con la sincronización que tenía ahora no quería ni imaginárselo

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, cercando al ángel. En cierto punto comenzó a acercarse, allí comenzaron los ataques. Shinji fue cubriéndose con los edificios cercanos, mientras iba observando el patrón de los ataques de su enemigo.

Descubrió que atacaba cerca de 3 o 4 veces y luego retraía los tentáculos, aprovechando esto comenzó a flanquearlo obligando al ángel a tener que voltear. Dio un primer latigazo con sus tentáculos, que Shinji evitó, el segundo fue recibido por un edificio cercano, el tercero pasó cerca de Shinji pero este se detuvo en seco y los tentáculos pasaron a su lado, entonces comenzó a correr de frente al ángel. Esté lanzó sus tentáculos contra el Eva otra vez, pero está vez Shinji no se desvió o cubrió, sino que rodó rápidamente por el piso pasando por debajo de los tentáculos y quedando de frente al nucleó del ángel

Shinji hizo hacía atrás el cuchillo progresivo y luego lo insertó en el nucleó del ángel usando sus dos manos para mayor fuerza. El cuchillo se enterró parcialmente, entonces Shinji comenzó a empujar el cuchillo para destruir el nucleó

Pero el ángel reaccionó rápidamente, tomó con uno de sus tentáculos la pierna del Eva y se lo sacó de encima. No lo arrojó con mucha fuerza por lo que Shinji no terminó lejos de Shamshel. Lo primero que notó fue que perdió su cuchillo progresivo, y segundo que había perdido su cable de energía hacía un minuto, supuso que lo cortó cuando rodó por el piso exponiendo su espalda.

—Shinji, escúchame—Dijo Misato por el comunicador —Repite lo que hiciste antes, e intenta terminar. Tienes tiempo.

—Ya… sé—Dijo agitado el chico—Pero… Aunque llegue a esa posición de nuevo… El núcleo es demasiado duro, necesito más tiempo para terminar de perforarlo. —Dijo repasando el momento en el que intentó enterrar el cuchillo, encontrando una gran resistencia

—Bien… entonces escucha—Le dijo la peli-violeta y le describió un breve plan

—¿eh?.. . Si hago eso me cortara en pedacitos… —Se quejó Shinji al terminar de oír el plan

—Solo hazlo, si lo haces como la otra vez no pasará nada. Además es la única forma de que logres la suficiente fuerza para atravesarlo. —Le explicó Misato —¡Ahora, apúrate!

Shinji suspiró de solo repasar el plan en su cabeza y volvió a arremeter contra Shamshel. Dio giros, serpenteo y rodó en el camino, evitando los tentáculos. Como en la ocasión anterior esperó a los 3 ataques, y luego fue de frente otra vez. El ángel pareció reconocer la estratagema porque cuando lanzó su 4º ataque, no fue a media altura como antes, sino de lleno al suelo, solo que Shinji no se encontraba allí

Shinji saltó un momento antes de que los tentáculos llegaran a él, esquivando el ataque. El salto fue muy potente ya que se elevó por sobre la cabeza de el ángel. En pleno aire Shinji cambio de postura a la de una patada voladora apuntando al ángel, que alzo la cabeza al seguirlo

El Eva cayó a toda velocidad contra su oponente, su pie extendido golpeando el mango del cuchillo progresivo atascado en el núcleo. La potencia del golpe enterró a Shamshel en el suelo y lo empujó por el suelo destruyendo todo debajo de él. El cuchillo se incrustó fuerte y secamente destrozando completamente el núcleo y creando una llovizna de sangre.

Todos en el puente permanecieron en silencio, solo mirando la sangrienta escena.

—El blanco está totalmente inmóvil—Anunció Hyuga, entonces el sepulcral silencio se rompió

Gritaron de euforia al ver a su segundo enemigo derrotado por la unidad 01. Kyoko que había permanecido estática durante el último segmento de la lucha, saltaba y gritaba "Ese es mi hijo" muy feliz.

—¡FUNCIONÓ!¡No puedo creer que funcionó!—Se escuchó la voz emocionada de Shinji por el comunicador

—Pues claro, ¿creías que no sabía lo que hacía?—Bromeó Misato con Shinji. 

º|||º 

Luego de una bien merecida ducha, Shinji salió de los vestuarios con una sonrisa relajada. Fuera de allí, lo esperaba su madre con una lata de refresco que le ofreció y el aceptó gustosamente.

—Ya hablé con Asuka, está bien y dentro de poco saldrá del refugio. Si la ves antes, no le regañes ni nada, deja que llegue y lo haremos los dos juntos—Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa tensa

—Está bien. Para ser tan inteligente en la escuela, es verdaderamente estúpida. —Contestó Shinji igual de molestó.

—Lo has hecho bien. Muy bien en realidad—le dijo la pelirroja, Shinji sonrió ante el halago

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Fue gracias a los entrenamientos y consejos de Misato. —Dijo y dio un largo trago a su refresco, Kyoko hizo una mueca de disconformidad

—¿y a quien más?—Preguntó, Shinji lo pensó un momento

—ah, sí. Se me olvidaba Ritsuko —Dijo, Entonces su madre se le fue encima y tomó sus mejillas estirándolas dolorosamente

—¡Hey!¡¿Quién te enseñó a pelear en primer lugar?—Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente sin dejar de jalar de sus mejillas—Cuando eras niño practicabas siempre conmigo, de ahí tu talento claro está—Dijo en tono burlo soltando a Shinji, ambos rieron al recordar eso

—¿Y a tí?.. . ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?—Preguntó Shinji luego de la carcajada

—Estresante, muy estresante. No solo tuve que soportar las quejas y "críticas constructivas" de Ritsuko mientras entraba en ritmo, sino que tuve que ver a mi propio hijo pelear con un Eva contra un ángel. No es la mejor manera de empezar pero ya está. —Dijo, al parecer aliviada de poder decirle esto a alguien—Aunque no me guste verte allí, el saber que sabes lo que haces, me tranquiliza de cierta forma… Pero, ¿sabes que puedes dejarlo en cuanto quieras? Solo dime que no deseas hacerlo más y nos iremos, no importa que pase.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada. —Dijo Shinji sonriéndole a ella, está le imitó—Igualmente no dejaré esto. No huiré. Si quiero que haya un futuro esto es necesario ¿No? Y de cualquier manera, no me sentiría bien si yo estoy seguro en algún sitio mientras otro se sacrifica por todos. Esto es algo que voy a hace. Por ti, Asuka, Misato, por todos. Los protegeré, no quiero que nadie sufra. —Dijo seriamente Shinji, su madre lo miró impresionada

—¿En qué momento fue que maduraste tanto?—Preguntó, Shinji la miró, ella sonreía a más no poder—Estoy feliz. Feliz de ver que mi hijo está convirtiéndose en un gran hombre

—Mamá… —Dijo sin poder evitar sentirse bien luego de recibir las palabras de su madre

—En fin. Vete yendo a casa, yo todavía tengo trabajo por hacer. —Le dijo Kyoko, Shinji se paró y arrojó la lata de refresco a la basura

—Bien, haré la cena hoy. —dijo, era lo menos que podía hacer por su madre en esté día

—Creo que hoy le tocaba a Misato—Dijo la mujer, Shinji abrió los ojos como platos

—Tengo que llegar antes de que se ponga a cocinar. Nos vemos en casa—Dijo Shinji apurado, despidiéndose de su madre y saliendo de la vista por los largos corredores

—Sí, haz eso… —Dijo a la nada Kyoko, su sonrisa desapareciendo poco a poco—Te has propuesto metas muy difíciles para ser solo un niño. Y lo malo es que no podrás cumplirlas todas. Alguien siempre sufrirá, no puedes evitar el sufrimiento. Pero puedes apoyar al que sufre para que su dolor sea más llevadero. —Dijo, y dio un suspiró —Como haces conmigo, hijo. La vida no sería sencilla si no te tuviera a ti y a Asuka para alegrarme el día. Supongo que hay uno menos a quien salvar entonces.

La mujer se paró y arrojó su propia lata al cesto de la basura. Antes de salir, se quedó mirando a una esquina detenidamente

—¿Por qué no sales de allí de una vez?—Dijo Kyoko, unos segundos después de la esquina salió Rei

—¿Sabías que estaba ahí?—Preguntó la chica mirando con frialdad a Kyoko

—Desde el principio, a quien crees que le dije el último discurso—Dijo de forma firme y confiada

—¿Con que caso?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Con que caso te quedaste allí escuchando de lo que hablábamos?—Preguntó Kyoko, mirando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rei

—Sentí curiosidad. Quería saber que motivaba a ese chico. Ahora sé que solo son ridículos compromisos con el mismo. —Dijo Rei de forma despectiva, Kyoko sonrió

— El compromiso es una virtud que debe cultivarse no una debilidad a despreciarse. ¿Tu por qué haces esto?—Dijo Kyoko, Rei tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido luego de escuchar a la mujer

—Yo quiero que me reconozcan por lo que soy. Eso es lo único que deseo—Dijo dándole la espalda

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Así de simple es tu motivación? ¿Solo deseas simple reconocimiento?—Preguntó Kyoko sin entender totalmente a la chica, Rei suspiró

—Tú no puedes entenderme. No eres capaz. Adiós, Dra. Zeppelin Soryu —Dijo Rei y se fue sin dar pie a réplicas. Kyoko se quedó pensando en lo que quiso decir esa chica. 

º|||º 

En otra zona de NERV, Misato y Ritsuko estaban observando cómo iba el proceso para liberar al Evangelion 00 de la baquelita. Este se encontraba en una pose con los brazos apoyados contra la pared y el torso ligeramente encorvado.

Las diversas máquinas trabajaban organizada y eficientemente rompiendo las capas de la sustancia que retenía al gigante naranja

—Rei Ayanami, 14 años. Elegida de acuerdo al informe del instituto Marduck. La primera elegida. Designada como la piloto de la unidad prototipo Evangelion, unidad 00. Su pasado es un misterio. Sus archivos fueron borrados —Dijo Ritsuko leyendo el informe

—¿Tenemos idea de cuál fue la causa del accidente en el último experimento? —Preguntó Misato luego de oír el informe de Rei

—Aun no lo sabemos con certeza. —Contestó Ritsuko, luego comenzó a revisar algunos papeles—El incidente de por sí, fue extraño. El Eva se volvió loco, pero ella logró controlarlo al final. Para ese punto ya habíamos dado la orden de llenar el lugar con baquelita. No estamos seguros de porque el Eva se volvió loco en primer lugar. Lo atribuimos a que Rei tuvo dudas internas antes de subirse al Eva, eso pudo desequilibrar al Evangelion. Afortunadamente lo superó y controló a la unidad 00. Consideramos que la causa del problema puede ser también cierta inestabilidad mental en Rei

—¿Inestabilidad mental?¿En Rei?—Preguntó Misato sin poder creerlo

—Sí. Su mente está más perturbada de lo que parece. —Contestó Ritsuko

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?—Preguntó Misato ahora algo preocupada

—No lo sé… A menos que… No—Dijo Ritsuko algo insegura

—¿Le pasó algo malo?—Preguntó Misato

—No… Es imposible… —Respondió Ritsuko finalmente

º|||º 

Shinji llegó a la casa, encontrándola a oscuras. Dio una rápida limpieza al lugar y luego preparó todo para una cena. Cuando tuvo todo en su lugar, sintió la inesperada sensación de que no debería tener que hacerlo.

"Acabó de derrotar a un ángel ¿Y tengo que cocinarme?" Pensó fugazmente, sintiendo que debía ser recompensado. Luego su rostro se tornó en uno que denotaba que estaba extrañado con lo que había pensado.

Un pensamiento egoísta que nunca hubiera esperado sentir. Lo raro fue que en el momento que lo pensó, lo sintió completamente natural. Algo que era típico que pensara. Siendo en realidad algo inusual en él.

Suspiró notando un cambio en el, si fuese producto de la fusión de mentes o evolución propia con todo lo nuevo que vivió, no lo tenía claro. Dejó de lado es detalle y se movió frente al sillón a ver la televisión, o más bien a pensar frente a la pantalla.

Sus pensamientos desembocaron inevitablemente en los cambios drásticos que estaba sufriendo su forma de ser y los sucesos que vivió esté día. En particular uno que involucraba a su hermana.

º|||º 

Asuka llegó a el departamento rato después, junto con ella llegó Misato, está le dijo que su madre se retrasaría debido al trabajo. Al entrar se encontraron al joven piloto del Eva, dormido frente a la televisión.

Vieron que lo necesario para la comida ya estaba preparado, solo esperando a los que tendrían que comerla.

Shinji despertó poco a poco, extrañado por el inusual aroma que circulaba. Era un aroma parecido a especias, mezclado con humo. Mientras iba volviéndose más consciente, comenzó a escuchar algunos griteríos de dos mujeres

—… ¡Misato!¡Para!—oía a Asuka débilmente

—¡No te preocupes!¡Esto es para darle sabor!—Oyó a Misato, un poco mas fuerte

—¡¿Sabor?¡Se está incendiando!—al oír ese comentario Shinji se paró de golpe, entendiendo la situación

—¡No seas exagera… !¡Haaaaa!—Gritó Misato cuando la sartén se prendió fuego, está la dejó apoyada y se alejó empujando a Asuka

—¡Abran pasó!—Dijo Shinji con un extintor de incendios en sus manos, que usó para rociar la sartén

Cuando el fuego por fin se extinguió, Shinji miró a su hermana y a Misato con cara de pocos amigos, estás solo expresaban una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Fue ella!—Exclamó Asuka señalando a Misato, está dio un espasmo ante la acusación y miró molesta a la pelirroja

—¡Solo porque no dejabas de molestar!—Se defendió

—¡¿A quién se le ocurre cocinar algo hasta que se haga carbón?—Le espetó Asuka, ambas se miraban molestas y tenían sus frentes enfrentadas la una con la otra.

Siguieron discutiendo, recriminándose la una a la otra por un rato, sin moverse del lugar

—¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR LAS DOS! —Estalló Shinji, ambas mujeres se le quedaron mirando en silencio—Fuera…

—¿eh?—Exclamaron las dos

—Fuera… —Repitió Shinji

—¿Fuera?—Repitieron las dos

—¡Si fuera!¡Yo cocinaré!¡Así que aparten!—Exclamó molesto Shinji y las empujó fuera del alcance de todo objeto culinario

Desde una prudente distancia, Asuka y Misato permanecieron observando como el chico limpiaba el desastre de ellas y comenzaba a preparar una verdadera cena.

—Que mal agradecido—Comentó Asuka

—Sí. La intención es lo que cuenta—Agregó Misato asintiendo con la cabeza 

º|||º 

Comunicación desconocida.

—Science, me escuchas

—Alto y claro, Piety. ¿Que tenías que informarme?

—ha, sí, cierto… Todo aquí se está tornando un caos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, con el anuncio oficial de la presentación del proyecto E. A. Todo el personal está frenético, los superiores dicen que están perdiendo accionistas y que todo se vendrá abajo.

—Estaba al tanto de algunas cosas. Según sé, parte del desplome de los accionistas es por nosotros. Estamos comprando las acciones para obtener la mayoría y cerrar el proyecto. Es algo inevitable, todos los proyectos alternativos al proyecto E se están viniendo abajo.

—Pero entonces… ¿el proyecto E.A.… ?

—Es la última chance de querer generar una competencia con el proyecto E. Como ningún proyecto alcanza al proyecto E, todos se están parando. Todos han volcado sus esperanzas en el E.A. Claro que cuando este falle la prueba, no solo el proyecto E. A. sino todos los alternativos se cerrarán

—¿Por qué es eso? No acabó de entender—Preguntó Piety

—Solo negocios… —Dijo con asco—El dinero mueve el mundo. Fíjate que de esta forma cerramos varias amenazas potenciales, nosotros, SEELE y NERV por igual.

—¿SEELE y NERV?

—Esto es una lucha por la supervivencia, para ver quien llega al final. Una vez termine esa pelea, empieza la que determina quién gana. De momento podría decirse que todos tenemos el mismo objetivo. Sacar del camino a los estorbos para jugar lo más tranquilamente posible

—Eso suena horrible

—Pero cierto. En fin… No te preocupes, cuando sea el momento te movilizaremos de tu posición. Si es todo yo…

—Espera…

—¿Si?

—eh… ¿Cómo va todo?

—No es el lugar ni el momento para esto… Pero bien… Algo agitado, pero bien

—Muchas cosas que hacer ¿eh?

—Lo peor es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para cuando tenga muchas cosas que hacer…

—Eso quiere decir que lo malo todavía no llegó

—Sí… Pero luego tendré un receso

—Bueno saberlo… Ahora

—Sí, deberíamos cortar esto ya. Adiós. Corto

—Corto 

º|||º 

—Estoy muerta… —fue lo primero que exclamó Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu al entrar a su hogar temporal. Fue recibida por un deliciosos aroma y el frenético sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra el plato. En la mesa estaban comiendo Misato, Shinji y Asuka

—¿Mia guro?—Preguntó con la boca llena Asuka, Kyoko pasó de tener un rostro cansino a uno severo

—No creas que olvidé lo que pasó hoy jovencita, quiero que me lo expliques con lujo de detalles. —Regañó Kyoko, luego su estómago gruñó—Pero luego de comer

Kyoko tomó su cena, apartada en la cocina. A pesar de haber empezado más tarde que sus compañeros, Kyoko terminó su plato casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. Una vez que terminó, Misato se movilizó estratégicamente a su habitación, Shinji solo se movió al sillón frente al televisor.

—Y bien Asuka, querida… Dime. —Dijo Kyoko clavando sus ojos en los de Asuka

La muchacha giró bruscamente la cabeza en busca de alguien, sin encontrar a Misato ni a Shinji, dándose cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Luego de no encontrar apoyo, miró con temor a su madre

—Solo estamos tu y yo, puedes comenzar —Dijo como una pregunta, sonando mas a una orden. La pelirroja más joven rodó los ojos y suspiró

—Yo… —Miró de reojo a Shinji en el sillón

Le hizo señas a su madre para que se le acercara y susurrarle algo al oído, Shinji se intrigó por esto y comenzó a mirar la escena disimuladamente

—Asuka, habla en serio por favor. —Dijo más molesta Kyoko, el rostro de Asuka sufrió un espasmo y volvió a susurrarle al oído

Shinji no pudo evitar ya mirar a las dos, que cuchichiaban sin cesar. Sin previo aviso Kyoko comenzó a reír sin parar, bajo los inútiles pedidos de su hija de que no lo hiciera

—¡Para ya!¡No es gracioso!—Reprendía Asuka a su madre sin caso

—Dis-Discul… ja, ja—Llegó a decir antes de sucumbir a la risa otra vez

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Shinji mas y mas extrañado

—Es-Espera… ja.. Un minuto, ja—Dijo Kyoko

5 minutos después, con una Kyoko más calmada

—¿Cómo es que no sabes leer los carteles?—Preguntó la madre manteniendo una sonrisa

—¿No sabes… ?—Dijo Shinji, luego se cortó recordando aquella ocasión en la piscina de NERV, Asuka le confesó que no era buena con los kanjis ¿Podría ser… ?

—Yo no estuve en Japón hasta estos días ¡Sí!¿Que quieren?¿Que aprenda el idioma en unas semanas?—Exclamó con su orgullo herido Asuka evitando el contacto visual

—A ver. Cuéntame la historia completa —Pidió Kyoko reprimiendo una risilla, Shinji también estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de reír tras el sillón

—Es… Bueno… Luego de sonar la alarma, nos movieron de la escuela al refugio… En eso yo, bien me separé en el tumulto… y para cuando quise darme cuenta no había nadie cerca a quien preguntarle donde había un refugio… y… bien busqué por la ciudad uno sin éxito como habrán visto… Eso es todo ¡¿Contentos?¡Paren de reír!— Gritó la Soryu joven al ver como su madre y hermano comenzaban a reír

—no te enojes hija… Pero no me niegues que es gracioso… —Se hizo un breve silencio en los presentes esperando la respuesta de ella, que fue una sonrisa forzada

—Supongo que si hubiese sido Shinji hubiera actuado igual…

Con la aprobación de Asuka la familia comenzó a divertirse con lo sucedido ese día hasta bien entrada la noche. 

º|||º 

—¿Otro día sin clases?—Preguntó Misato en medio del desayuno

—Shinji tienes que ser más cuidadoso con la ciudad la próxima vez—Reprendió Asuka engullendo una tostada

—Si hijo, no es algo que puedas usar de juguete ¿Lo sabes?—Acompañó el regaño su madre mientras leía el diario

—ya ni que… —Exclamó con desgano, ni siquiera molestándose en reprochar solo se dedicó a comer su desayuno

—Deberías aprovechar a repasar tus kanjis Asuka—Insinuó Misato, la pelirroja puso cara de pocos amigos

—Incluso tu… Gott

—Aprovechen el día libre, me voy a trabajar—Dijo Kyoko terminando su café

—Yo igual—Dijo Misato terminando su cerveza

Ambas mujeres dieron pocas vueltas en el lugar antes de irse por la puerta. Los dos adolecentes, acostumbrados al usual movimiento de las mañanas, continuaron con su desayuno sin distraerse mucho.

—Todo el día libre ¿eh?—Exclamó Asuka

—Aja

—¿Qué harás?

—No mucho… creo…

—Hum

El ambiente se había tensado en un instante, ambos parecían incómodos en frente del otro. Asuka miraba hacía las paredes, esperando un tema de conversación mientras que Shinji jugueteaba con lo que le quedaba de comida

Shinji sabía cuál era el problema. Sabía que era su culpa. Una vez que terminó la batalla se lo recriminó a si mismo muchas veces, pero en la noche tuvo tiempo para pensarlo bien. El no veía a Asuka de la misma forma que el Shinji anterior de eso estaba seguro.

Esos sentimientos rebuscados por la pelirroja todavía habitaban en el. Tal vez lo que pasó en la cabina no fue más que un reflejo de esos sentimientos, no podía negar que alguna vez deseo probar esos labios.

Pero no podía. Se supone que es su hermana, aunque no compartan lazo de sangre, en este mundo es así. En los pocos recuerdos que obtuvo del Shinji que reemplazó, en ninguno figuraba estar babeando por su hermana.

Odiaba el hecho de haber mostrado su actitud, debía ser difícil para ella. Que su propio hermano haya intentado besarla. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron en el acto ante el pensamiento.

La idea le era muy atractiva, pero sabía que no podía ser. Tenía que aclarar la situación para no disgustar a su hermana. Pero… Era algo muy difícil.

—eh… Shinji… —Dijo la pelirroja con timidez, al alzar la vista notó que está miraba a otro lado—Sobre ayer…

—Yo… ¡Sí!—Exclamó levantándose, esas palabras fueron el detonante suficiente—¡Lo siento!

Asuka miró extrañada a su hermano mientras le hacía una reverencia, miró a ambos lados no creyendo que fuese dirigido a ella

—Me sobrepase. Desde que deje a Bernardette, tengo la cabeza muy desordenada. Yo, no pensé eso… Es decir, eres mi hermana, yo solo me deje llevar… Sé que no tenía derecho pero… es decir no es que seas fea, ¡NO, NO! Tu eres hermosa… ¡Pero somos hermanos! Así que no se puede… ¡No es que yo quiera! Es que…yo — "Diablos esto es dificil" pensó Shinji, no pudiendo expresar claramente la idea.

Fue sorprendido por las ahogadas risas de su hermana, que poco a poco se volvieron más fuertes hasta el punto que necesito sostenerse de una silla para recuperar el aliento

—Si serás baka…—Exclamó

"No era la respuesta que esperaba… pero no está mal viniendo de ella" pensó el chico

—Lo que pasó ayer no fue nada, somos hermanos ya lo dijiste. Pero esas cabinas no están diseñadas para dos personas estaba encima de ti todo el tiempo, es decir, era inevitable un acercamiento así… Pero bueno… Con una mente calenturienta e impulsada por tus hormonas no me extraña que hayas llegado a esas conclusiones lujuriosas… —Dijo, extorsionándolo solo con la mirada

—¡Lo siento!—Repitió el

—Más te vale, como se te ocurre pensar en mi de esa manera condenado echii, como disculpa me compraras un helado y una que otra prenda de vestir. Voy a cambiarme —Dijo sacando el pecho orgullosa, se dio vuelta y fue a su habitación

Avanzó por el lugar semiiluminado hasta su cama donde se desplomó y tapó su cara con la almohada dando un gritó que fue reprimido, luego la retiró y con el seño fruncido musitó

—Shinji… ¡Baka! 

º|||º 

Más tarde, en el centro comercial de Tokyo 3. Dos adolecentes paseaban por las desérticas tiendas

—Esto no me gusta… No hay nada abierto—Se quejó la pelirroja

—Eso no te dificultó comprar tantas cosas—Dijo sufridamente Shinji cargando un montón de bolsas

—No te quejes… Es poco—Dijo ella buscando un local abierto

—¡¿Poco?—Exclamó molestó Shinji, su hermana rodó los ojos y suspiró

—Solo son 10 bolsas—Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

—Pero si es el matrimonio Soryu-Ikari. Como les va a los tortolitos—Se oyó una vos burlona acercándose

—¡Nosotros no somos… !—Dijeron al unisonó Shinji y Asuka ruborizados, cortándose al ver a Touji y Kensuke frente suyo

—Vamos Touji no los molestes, sin ellos no tendríamos el mayor éxito en la internet—Dijo el chico de lentes codeando a su amigo

—¿Éxito de internet?—Preguntaron al unisonó otra vez los Soryu

—Sí creo que tienes razón, y la escena del rescate lo hizo parecer una película

—¿Qué éxito de internet?—Repitieron los Soryu más molestos

—Exacto el héroe que salva a la dama en apuros

—¡¿Qué éxito de internet?—Gritó Asuka por fin llamando la atención de Touji y Kensuke, estos la miraron con tranquilidad

—¿Acaso no lo sabes?—Preguntó Touji

—Es lo más visto desde ayer—Agregó Kensuke

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Shinji con algo miedo de lo que podría ser la respuesta 

º|||º 

10 minutos más tarde en un cibercafé cercano

—No, no, no… Los van a matar —Exclamó Shinji

—¿Qué?—Respondió ofendido Kensuke

—Fue un gusto conocerlos… bueno, en realidad no—Dijo con una risita Asuka mirando la imagen reproducida en la pc

—¿Qué quieres decir?¿Que nos encarcelaran por esto?—Preguntó atemorizado Touji

—En NERV se estaba manejando todo para que el público no se enterara de los ángeles y los Evas, así que no les va a gustar que un par de pubertos lo hayan arruinado todo, no sé si me entiendes—Dijo en tono maléfico Asuka

—No lo creo. Subí el video por un ordenador anónimo, no hay manera de que nos rastreen—Dijo seguro de sí mismo Kensuke

—Solo que… Yo ya lo sé… Así que si no quieren que los delate. Tendrán que hacer algo por mí, ¿entienden?—Dijo sugestivamente Asuka con una sonrisa malévola

—Deja ya eso Asuka… Eventualmente esto pasaría… Siéntanse orgullosos de ser los primeros —Dijo Shinji palmeando la espalda de sus amigos

Kensuke puso el video a reproducir otra vez. Se podía ver la batalla casi completa, tenían filmado incluso al Eva saliendo al exterior. La calidad dejaba bastante que desear, además de poder oírse comentarios y gritos de Kensuke y Touji de fondo, pero era una grabación fidedigna de un Eva en acción.

Claro que sus amigos calificaban la grabación furtiva de obra maestra "Todo el mundo se cree crítico, es lo que dicen… " Pensó Shinji 

º|||º 

Alemania, en una habitación no identificada, el mismo video era reproducido ante los ojos de dos personas

—NERV debe estar en llamas—Exclamó Kaworu

—No es para menos, tendrán que exponer todo ante de tiempo. —Dijo Kaji rascándose la barba

—EL chico Ikari ha demostrado mucho potencial. Ya es un hecho. Podría ser un salvador para todos—Comentó Kaworu mirando fijamente la pantalla de la laptop con el video reproduciéndose

—Las épocas hacen a los héroes—Dijo en un suspiro Kaji

—Y tortuoso es el camino a la grandeza. No la pasará nada bien por el camino que eligió —Respondió mirando de reojo a el hombre

— El largo camino a la paz siempre es digno de recorrer sin importar cuánto lleve llegar a ella. Me atrevo a decir que piensa en algo parecido cuando pelea. Es inocente. Hay que proteger eso—Respondió meditativo el hombre

—¿Crees que logrará llegar al final?—Preguntó Kaworu rotando completamente su vista a Kaji, el rio

—Eso esperó, o estaremos en problemas —Musitó ahogadamente

—Supongo que sí… —Dijo el muchacho—¿Ya está por terminarse el proyecto E. A. ?

—Según lo que nos han informado, no. Oficialmente están revisando todo antes de presentarlo.

—Ya está todo dispuesto para la presentación. Solo hay que esperar a SEELE y NERV. —Dictaminó Kaworu

—SEELE ya se movió. Adquirió las acciones de varias compañías y cerró múltiples proyectos. En un principio pensé que era raro que estén tan apresurados. Luego me enteré de esto —Dijo Kaji y le pasó unos papeles a Kaworu, esté los miró dando una leve expresión de sorpresa

—Una lista de nombres. De los cabecillas de los proyectos cerrados, ¿Cierto?—Preguntó revisando la lista

—Precisamente. Todos ahora trabajan para SEELE. Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Para qué necesitan tantos científicos bien calificados? Lo que me llevó a un aparente callejón sin salida—Respondió el hombre

—¿No había nada al final del rastro o te estancaste?—Preguntó Kaworu

—¿Me estanque? Yo diría más bien que me estancaron. Taparon todas las vías a la información que quería. Por suerte, tengo a alguien mejor posicionado para averiguar esté tipo de cosas—Contestó el hombre de barba.

—¿Un proyecto secreto de SEELE?—Preguntó Kaworu, pero no obtuvo respuesta 

º|||º

El día y la noche había pasado. Tanto Shinji como sus amigos estaban en la escuela ya sentados en sus puestos. La expresión de Shinji denotaba cansancio, por no decir un enojo considerable

"No importa si ya te lo dije, te envidio hombre "Recibió el mensaje en su laptop de Kensuke.

Shinji volteó a verlo con la furia casi escapándosele de los ojos, dirigida enteramente al chico de lentes

"Hey no es mi culpa que tengas mas admiradores luego del video" se apresuró a defenderse el fanático militar

En si tenía razón, Kensuke solo grabó el video… Y lo subió a internet. Al llegar a la escuela ese día fue sorprendido por una increíble masa de estudiantes admiradores de él, lo que escuchó en común entre los bullicios fue el comentario del video de internet.

Por culpa de sus admiradores, llegó tarde, se golpeó la cabeza y un desquiciado le arrancó un mechón de pelo, y para coronar el hermoso día, obtuvo un regaño y una bofetada en su nuca por parte de su hermana. Esté día no era lo que tenía pensado luego de pasar toda la noche ocupado.

Con algo de recelo se ocultó tras la pantalla de la computadora y se dispuso a dormir. Tardó pero logró caer dormido. Despertó con el sonido de la campana que marcaba el final de la hora y el inicio del almuerzo.

—Vamos Shinji espabila, hora de comer—Dijo Touji zarandeándolo y levantándolo bruscamente

—Sí, hoy conseguí algo genial para almorzar—Agregó Kensuke arrastrándolo mientras intentaba despertarse

—Eres muy vago, baka. Mira que dormir en clase —le regañó su hermana acercándose por su almuerzo

—Eso estuvo mal Shinji, la próxima vez no lo dejaré pasar —Agregó Hikari al sumarse al grupo

Luego de un corto trecho a pie, los amigos se encontraban destapando sus bentos, oliendo el aroma de los alimentos. Touji ya estaba consumiendo su almuerzo, las chicas miraban con cierto asco, Kensuke se detuvo un momento para mirar a Shinji

—¿Qué es eso Shinji?—Preguntó, el muchacho sacó a la luz un pequeño MP3 que tenía en su mano

—Estoy aprendiendo a usarlo todavía —Respondió presionando diferentes botones a la vez ya frustrado

—¡Que torpe! Mira haz así—Exclamó Asuka tomando el pequeño aparato

—No así no, estás yendo al menú—Se quejó Kensuke forcejeando con la pelirroja

—¡Deja! —Replicó está Lo único que logró hacer fue soltar una carcajada

—¡HE!¡No mistucan y 'oman en 'az!—Se quejó Touji con la mitad de un bocado aun en su boca

—¡No seas repugnante!—le regañó Hikari golpeándolo

—¡Haa!¡'orque hages 'so!—gruñó Touji

—¡Traga y luego habla!—Le volvió a regañar

Shinji solo se quedó mirando la escena de lucha entre Kensuke y Asuka por ver quien le enseñaría como usar el dispositivo electrónico y la discusión entre Hikari y un semialimentado Touji. Lo único que logró hacer fue soltar una carcajada

º|||º 

Aquí Misato….!

Patada voladora!—Misato sale volando por los aires

Aquí Chuck Norris! Por culpa de los #$%&* abogados… .¿Por qué #$%& aparece esto cuando #$%&?...¡Al #$%&!Por culpa de los #$%& abogados tengo que hacer esto! Así que escuchen!  
En el próximo capítulo…¿Qué es esta #$%&?...Un ángel, trabajo de equipo del chico y la chica rara, la hermana celosa, basura, basura, basura ¡HAAA! ¡ #$%&! ¡#$%&!. ¿Quién hizo esto?¡No voy a leer esto!...En fin, el chico Shinji encuentras cosas nuevas y los tipos estos de SEELE se reúnen o algo así…

¡En fin no te faltes a la próxima entrega o te sacaré la cabeza de una patada voladora!

¡¿Por qué estoy diciendo tanta #$%&?¡¿Dónde están los productores? ¡Llamen a mi abogado!¡Tú sal de mi camino maldito #$%&! 

º|||º 

OMAKE 

**Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo. **

**A continuación se presentara el segmento titulado "Aprender para crecer" presentado por nuestros protagonistas de la serie y debido a cuestiones legales desde hoy Chuck Norris será también un presentador oficial.  
**

**Chuck Norris: ¡** **#$%& abogados!**

**Shinji, Asuka y Rei: Hola Chuck**

**Chuck Norris, con sonrisa Kaji marca registrada: Hola chicos. ¿Qué sucede?**

**Asuka: Tenemos que hacer un informe sobre que mató a los dinosaurios y necesitamos ayuda**

**Chuck Norris: Está bien, les mostraré que fue lo que les sucedió ¡Patada voladora viaje en el tiempo**

**Poco después, los cuatro se encuentran en una gran jungla. **

**Shinji, Rei y Asuka: !WOW! ¡Increible!**

**Rei: Miren ahí**

**Un meteorito se acerca a la tierra **

**Asuka: Así que fue un meteorito **

**Chuck Norris: Espera **

**El meteorito se desintegra al entrar en la atmosfera**

**Shinji: ¿Entonces que los mató?**

**Chuck Norris: ¡Yo!**

**Se ve a otro Chuck Norris matando a dinosaurios con patadas voladoras **

**Shinji: Genial. Esto hará que saque un 10**

**3 días después **

**Shinji: ¡Por tu culpa el maestro me puso un cero!**

**Chuck Norris: ¿Y por qué Asuka sacó un 10?**

**Asuka: Yo puse que fue un meteorito**

**Chuck Norris: Muy bien. Ves Shinji, hoy has aprendido una gran lección. **

**Shinji:¿Cuál?**

**Chuck Norris: No hay atajos para sacar buenas notas. Debes investigar y trabajar arduamente como hizo Asuka **

**Shinji: ¡No me jodas!**

**Chuck Norris le da una patada voladora y lo estrella contra una pared **

**Chuck Norris: También has aprendido lo que sucede si faltas el respeto a tus mayores **

**Asuka: Serás pateado. Ahora eres más sabio Shinji **

**Chuck Norris y Asuka, con un arcoíris de fondo: Porque aprender es crecer**

**Shinji: ¿Como hacen eso?  
**

**º|||º**

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º

N/A: Bien, luego de unos cuantos retrasos, facultad y que quedé internado una semana por peritonitis, traigo un nuevo cap.

Nuevas direcciones se tomaron aquí, Shinji ya muestra su consideración con los que los rodean. Nuevas experiencias, pequeños descubrimientos. Falta todavía por ver.

Un acercamiento a la relación de Shinji y Asuka, y Kensuke le complicó la vida a Shinji un poco con su grabación.

º|||º 

Hechizero15: jaja, bien, para el malestar de Shinji me base en mis propias experiencias y otras que he visto luego de que terminaran las fiestas jeje. Rei cumplió su función desequilibrando el esquema clásico, más adelante se mostrara que le hizo pasar a ser así.  
Con Asuka, ya estabas esperando que se armara la pareja, pero los voy a tener en suspenso waka waka, no quiero que de la noche a la mañana terminen como pareja, sería poco real, o me gusta a mi simplemente complicarle las cosas a Shinji y su vida amorosa… ya veremos jaja  
Saludos!

The-one-1983: Gracias por los comentarios Theone, lo de rit y Misato me esforcé para que pareciera lo más fluido posible, veo que quedo bien. Con lo de Rei, creo que no hubo uno que lo anticipara, y sera motivo de problemas para Shinji de ahora en más cuando trate a la chica de ojos carmesí.  
Kaji, Kaworu, ¿en que están metidos? ¿El proyecto E.A? Eso más adelante se irá mostrando, paciencia jeje  
Bueno, gracias por leer el cap, saludos!

Arcángel Guerrero: Como siempre sos buen observador, ese diario juega un papel importante más adelante. La estructura de la mente, jeje, si, en parte me inspire por tu fic, pero fue al mismo tiempo que comencé a estudiar psicología general, evolutiva y demás en la facu, con el amigo Piaget y sus escritos. Me formulé la idea en base a lo que leí de él, mientras lo hacía note las similitudes entre lo que me planteaba y lo que planteaste. No tuve la intención de copiarte, pero no encontré otra forma de explicarlo mejor.  
Lo de rit y Misato, me inspire en esa parte jeje, Lie to me, homenaje a cal lightman un personaje que me encanta jeje.  
Kaworu y Kaji se siguen moviendo con su grupo. Sobre Rei, el tema de conversación, Shinji ya se enterara de lo que sucede, y sufrirá problemas con su nueva personalidad.  
Gracias por los comentarios, gracias por leer

Loquin: Jaja, me alegra que te guste, ya hay cambios pequeños y grandes en la vida de Shinji, pero falta por ver.  
Espero q te guste este cap, nos vemos. Saludos!

Quirvan108: Querías SxA, aquí te deje un pequeño acercamiento. Rei ya despejara las dudas con el tiempo. Asuka como Shinji tienen miedo de lo que pasara?, no quieren arruinar su relación? Que harás Asuka?Shinji ponte los pantalones y has algo! Estos chicos, me sacan canas jeje  
¿Me hartan tus preguntas? Naaa, es la parte divertida del fic jaja  
Mas preguntas y mas, en el próximo capítulo  
El omake se pospuso por las negociaciones del contrato de Chuck Norris

Loco77: Acá se vio un acercamiento a la relación más esperada, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.  
Pd: ya me pase por tu fic, te deje un review , esta buena la temática sigue así

Fraulein Kaname Langley: No desesperes, todo llega con el tiempo, no hay que apresurar este tipo de cuestiones jeje, ya llegara el día. Saludos!

Sin nombre: bue, no sabía cómo llamarte disculpa. Como puse arriba fue por problemas de salud que me retrase, espero que te guste la continuación. Saludos!

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	6. Rambo dance, Choque entre pilotos

6 

Rambo dance,  
Choque entre pilotos 

En la oficina del comandante, este último y su ex-mentor revisaban nueva información que recién les había llegado. Información general de SEELE, reportes de los elegidos, noticias de las otras ramas de NERV y rumores en general sobre el área que les compete

—SEELE sospecha—Comentó Fuyutsuki dejando de lado un expediente

—Tiene el ojo sobre nosotros desde hace tiempo, pero últimamente su atención está en otra parte. —Contestó Gendo sin darle mucha importancia—Pero entiendo el porqué, hay muchas irregularidades circulando por las ramas de Alemania y E.E.U.U..

—Por otro lado la comunidad científica parece estar siendo reclutada por SEELE. —Dijo Kozo

—Según el papeleo, están siendo ubicados para la construcción de Evas. —Murmuró Gendo leyendo otro papel

—Pero en realidad…

—Cerca de la mitad ni siquiera llego a las ramas de NERV—Completó la oración Gendo

—Extraño. Pero yo creo que deberíamos preocuparnos más por esto. —Dijo el sub-comandante señalando un documento con un sello rojo que decía "Top secret".

Gendo tomó el documento y comenzó a releerlo. Luego de pasar un par de hojas hizo una breve mueca con sus labios y dejó el documento en la mesa

—Es solo un rumor. O un pequeño movimiento con mucha publicidad. SEELE se está volviendo paranoico, ve enemigos donde no hay—Dictaminó Gendo

—¿Así que para ti no hay ninguna tercera facción?—Inquirió Fuyutsuki, Gendo dejó clara su posición sin siquiera decir una palabra más—Bien. Lo siguiente es respecto a Kyoko Zeppelin. SEELE y las otras ramas de NERV ya demostraron su interés por ella. Me pregunto hasta que punto le tendrán paciencia

—Hasta el punto que sea útil. De momento, ella puede ser de mucha ayuda para solucionar las fallas en los Evangelion. —Contestó sin mucho reparo Gendo, Kozo llegó a notar un dejo de asco en el tono de su superior

—Me pregunto si se convertirá en una adición para SEELE—Dijo a la nada Fuyutsuki—Por otro lado, se está terminando el plazo que determinaste para conseguir un hogar a los Soryu.

Gendo no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Luego dio un corto suspiro

—Denles una casa y cierra el asunto—Finalmente dijo Gendo, Kozo alzó una ceja al notar, aunque fuese solo un poco, enojo en la voz de Gendo. Enojo como el de alguien cuyos planes frustraron.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Después del alboroto que se creó por el asunto así termina todo?—Preguntó Kozo intrigado por la decisión de Gendo

—No hay caso. Lo ideal era tener bajo nuestro exclusivo control al tercer elegido para moldearlo como un piloto a nuestra medida. Pero lastimosamente perdimos esa oportunidad. —Contestó Gendo

—¿Querías convertir a tu propio hijo en una marioneta?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki, y nuevamente la respuesta llegó a modo de silencio. —Pasado mañana será la prueba de Rei ¿Cierto?

—Sí. Sera interesante, si logra completar la prueba sin incidentes, el Eva 00 será operable. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gendo

—La última prueba estuvo cerca del éxito. En está ocasión seguramente la primera elegida tendrá éxito. —Dijo Kozo —Por cierto. Mañana la Dra. Akagi tendrá los resultados del análisis del ángel.

—Sera interesante. —Comentó tomando otro reporte de su escritorio

º|||º 

Era temprano, el sol se alzaba iluminando todo. Pero Shinji estaba muy lejos de ver los rayos solares. Se encontraba en las instalaciones que NERV construyó cerca del ángel para estudiarlo lo más cómodamente posible.

Su aburrimiento era algo notorio en su rostro, y no era para menos. Cada frase, cada movimiento, cada cosa que pasaba ya la había vivido y la primera vez tampoco fue algo que lo hiciera saltar de alegría precisamente.

Siguió a Misato por el lugar hasta dar con Ritsuko, ella estaba sobre un andamio junto con unos trabajadores revisando la información recolectada hasta ahora. Se volteó todavía inmersa en su trabajo, pero al parecer muy feliz

—Perfecto. Todo excepto el corazón ha quedado intacto. En verdad es un magnifico ejemplar —Dijo anotando algo en un block de notas, luego notó a Shinji y a Misato que estaba junto a él. —Hola ya llegaron, que bien. —Dijo emocionada

—Hola ¿Han descubierto algo importante?—Preguntó Misato sin mucho entusiasmo

Ritsuko frunció ligeramente el seño ante el poco interés que mostraba su amiga sobre tener a un ángel para estudiar, y se molestó mas al ver la expresión perdida de Shinji. Su pasada alegría se expresó en forma de un pesado suspiro al notar que sus intereses no eran compartidos

—Síganme… —Dijo con desgano la Dra.

Poco después los tres estaban frente a una computadora. Ritsuko comenzó a teclear con gran velocidad iniciando un programa. Poco después en la pantalla de la pc se podía ver un "601"

—¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó Misato al ver el resultado, Shinji suspiró sabiendo que tendría que soportar la explicación otra vez

—Este número significa que no se puede analizar—Explicó Ritsuko

—En otras palabras no saben lo que es ¿Verdad?—Dijo Misato, Shinji comenzó a dejar su vista ir y venir

—Sí, sabemos que el ángel está compuesto por materia con propiedades tanto de las partículas como de las ondas. Es igual que la luz —Se escuchó una explicación a las espaldas de todos.

Al voltearse se encontraron a Kyoko vestida con su bata y sosteniendo un block de notas. Tenía una lapicera sostenida en su oreja izquierda. Su rostro estaba iluminado, al parecer pensaba que el tema era tan interesante, como Ritsuko.

—ah, hola Dra. Zeppelin. Parece emocionada—Comentó Misato

—Y como no estarlo. Tenemos un ángel en vivo y en directo para estudiar. Imaginen los secretos que pueden desvelarse, las maravillas que pueden ser… —Kyoko paro su discurso al ver que a excepción de Ritsuko, su audiencia parecía algo perdida. Con algo de frustración dio un suspiró—En fin, si. Estoy muy interesada en esto… oh, dame un sorbo de ese café hijo

—¿Al menos hallaron su fuente de energía?—Preguntó Misato y luego dio un trago a su café, al igual que Kyoko y Ritsuko mientras Shinji veía como su bebida era consumido por su madre

—No—Dijeron al unísono Kyoko y Ritsuko, estas se vieron entre si y la pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que ella continuara—Solo algo parecido

—Pero todavía no hemos podido averiguar cómo funciona—Continuó Kyoko al notar una pequeña pausa en Ritsuko—Por un análisis de ingeniería invertida pudimos deducir esto, pero lo que vendría a ser la fuente no puede ser estudiada

—Finalmente encontramos algo que no podemos entender—Murmuró Shinji muy bajo

— Finalmente encontramos algo que no podemos entender—Dijo Misato

—EL mundo está lleno de misterios—Murmuró otra vez Shinji, como en un juego infantil intentando anticipar cada palabra

— EL mundo está lleno de misterios—Dijo Ritsuko

—Cierto, miren esto por ejemplo—Dijo Kyoko, está estaba dificultando el juego de Shinji —Es la pauta de vibración inherente del ángel

—¿La que? Déjame ver —Pidió Misato, Shinji silo se decidió a mirar la pantalla con aburrimiento—No puede ser—Exclamó Misato al ver el resultado, Shinji no entendía nada de lo que decía en la pantalla pero recordaba la explicación de Ritsuko

—Sí, aunque su materia es diferente su composición en términos de arreglo y coordenadas es en un 99.89% similar a los nuestros —explicó la rubia, Shinji dejó pasear la vista esperando que entrara alguien

En ese momento el comandante y sub-comandante pasaron cerca de ellos. Por simple curiosidad que no pudo negar, Shinji los siguió con la vista

—¿99.89%?—Dijo Misato, pero Shinji ya se había ausentado de la conversación

—Nuestra comprensión es muy limitada—Respondió Ritsuko, mientras tanto Kyoko se acercó a la pc y comenzó a teclear en ella

Shinji siguió mirando a su padre y a Fuyutsuki, mientras cerca de ellos descendían una plataforma rectangular tapado por una manta gris. Una pequeña variación en comparación de la otra ocasión en la que bajaron los fragmentos completos del núcleo

Gendo movió un poco la manta para ver dentro el objeto rectangular, luego dejó caer la manta y Shinji logró ver una pequeña mueca de molestia en su rostro cuando se colocó de costado mirando a Fuyutsuki

—Lo que quedó del corazón… ¿Y el resto?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—Está muy deteriorado no podemos usarlo como referencia. No sirve—Explicó un miembro del personal

Las cejas de Shinji se alzaron en sorpresa al ver cuando su padre poso sus manos detrás suyo mostrando sus palmas. En estas no había signo de daño alguno. También, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto usar guantes a su padre. Claro que no vio sus palmas hasta ahora, solo de costado en la posición que usualmente ocupaba

—Dispongan de todo.—Ordenó Gendo

—¿Qué sucede Shinji?—Preguntó Misato notando la ausencia del joven

—¿eh? Nada, solo miraba —Respondió

—Shinji… —Dijo pero

—¡¿En serio?—Le cortó Ritsuko, está estaba junto a Kyoko viendo la pantalla de la pc

—Siento pena por quienes tengan que ordenar todos estos datos… —Dijo Kyoko

—Mándales una carta a la segunda rama. —Dijo Ritsuko

30 minutos más tarde dejaron las instalaciones y fueron a la sala de almuerzo improvisada que había allí, Ritsuko aprovechó a ir al baño dejando al resto solos. Mientras estaban en medio del almuerzo un miembro de la sección dos llegó. De altura promedio, cabello oscuro bien arreglado, rostro perfectamente afeitado y muy serio, no era precisamente delgado pero no llegaba a ser musculoso, tenía ojos café claro

—¿Shinji Ikari?—Preguntó

—Ikari Soryu—Aclaró con algo de enfado el aludido

—Sí, sí, como gustes. Tengo ordenes de llevarte a… —El hombre sacó de su bolsillo un papel, lo abrió y leyó algo en el al parecer, luego lo volvió a doblar y lo guardó—A la sala de conferencias de la avenida 23

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó secamente claramente sin entender la situación

—Solo me han ordenado llevarte. El resto puedes preguntarlo cuando lleguemos—Respondió con algo de cansancio el agente

—¡Espere no puede venir y llevárselo así como así y sin dar una explicación!—Exclamó indignada Kyoko

—¿Quién dio la orden al menos?—Preguntó Misato

—El comandante. Si les parece, preferiría llevar al muchacho lo antes posible—Respondió intentando cortar la conversación

—Muéstreme su identificación —Ordenó Misato, el hombre a se tomó la cara con una mano lleno de frustración pero le entregó su Identificación —No parece haber problema

—Bien entonces…

—¿Shinji quieres que te acompañe?—Le cortó Kyoko al agente, este comenzaba a exasperarse

—No está bien, puedo manejarlo —Respondió Shinji

—Me parece bien. Cuando estés libre ve a hacer las compras para la cena… Hoy le toca a Asuka cocinar creo—Le dijo su madre

—Perfec…

—No, no. Hoy me toca a mí. —Dijo Misato cortando al agente otra vez—No te preocupes Shinji, yo me ocupare de todo así que no tienes que ir de compras

—Estás segura, podrás con todo—Preguntó Kyoko

—Sí, vivía sola antes de que llegaran ¿no?. Hoy probarán algo hecho por mí por primera vez… Cosa rara ya que llevan bastante tiempo conmigo—Comentó la mujer de cabellos violetas

—Pero cada vez que es tu turno Shinji se adelante y cocina—Señaló Kyoko

—¿Me perdí de algo?—Preguntó Ritsuko al volver del baño

—oh nada… ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa está noche?—Preguntó alegre Misato, Ritsuko hizo una mueca de intriga

—Bien… supongo. —Respondió, pero antes de poder preguntar quién era el que cocinaría el agente irrumpió en la conversación ya muy molesto

—¡¿Puedo llevarme a el chico ya?—Dijo casi a los gritos

—¡Hey!¿Cuál es tu problema?—Le regañó Misato

—Sí, no ves que estamos hablando.—Se sumó Kyoko a la conversación

—¿Que prisa tienes en cualquier caso?—Preguntó Ritsuko también molesta

—No son las únicas personas que tiene algo para hacer más tarde. Así que apreciaría si me facilitan mi trabajo, para así poder ir a hacer mis cosas lo antes posible—Dijo el agente apretando los dientes reprimiéndose de dar gritos furiosos

—Entonces haz caso a tus propias palabras. Nosotras no saldremos de aquí hasta la noche, y tu solo tienes que llevar a Shinji a un lugar y terminas tu día —Dijo Misato algo indignada

—Misato, no seas desconsiderada—Le reprendió Kyoko

—Lo siento. ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante? ¿visitar a tu novia o algo por el estilo?—Preguntó juguetonamente Misato queriendo avergonzarlo

—No. —Dijo y bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro—No es eso… precisamente

—¿Y que es entonces?—Preguntó Misato, el hombre alzó un poco la cabeza mostrando unos ojos llorosos y su rostro contorsionado, cosa que sorprendió a las mujeres y a Shinji

—Es mi sobrinita—Exclamó y dio un llanto abrazando a Misato, está permaneció estática sin saber que hacer más que palmearle la espalda, el hombre continuó—Ella está en el hospital… y… y… está sola… Mi hermano no puede ir a verla y su hermano necesitaba hacer tarea escolar… Hoy le dan el alta y nadie puede ir a buscarla… y yo… yo me ofrecí… pero ahora… y ustedes—Y volvió a su llanto

15 minutos de consolación después, el agente y Shinji estaban en un auto camino a la sala de conferencias. El agente manejaba como si el diablo le persiguiera por detrás

—Disculpe por las molestias. Si no fuera por mi madre y Misato no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo. —Dijo algo apenado Shinji.

—No hay problema. Es que me pongo muy sentimental cuando pienso en mi sobrinita… y —El agente volvió a dar un llanto

—¡Cuidado con el auto!—Exclamó asustado Shinji al ver como se estaban pasando al carril contrario

—Lo siento, lo siento—Exclamó el agente

—Por cierto. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?—Preguntó Shinji soltando el asiento al cual se había aferrado del susto

—Yo. Bueno, yo soy Ren Suzuhara—Se presento el agente.

—¿Suzuhara?—Exclamó Shinji—¿De casualidad no eres familiar de Touji Suzuhara?

—¡Es mi sobrino!¡Así que es cierto!—Gritó volteándose a ver a Shinji

—¡Los autos!—Gritó este clavando las uñas a el asiento, Ren dio un volantazo y puso el auto en camino otra vez

—Así que es cierto. ¡Touji decía que conocía a un piloto de Eva pero no le creí una palabra! Pensé que hablaba de Rei Ayanami, pero hablaba de Shinji Ikari

—Ikari Soryu—Corrigió

—Sí, sí. He oído halar mucho de ti. Y se también…—Se escuchó unos pocos lloriqueos y luego volvió a darse vuelta mirando a Shinji con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Tu salvaste a mi sobrinita!¡Te lo agradezco!¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

—¡LOS AUTOS!—Gritó Shinji 

º|||º 

Shinji creía haber conocido al peor conductor del mundo luego de un par de viajes con Misato, pero este viaje con el tío de Touji le resultó traumatizante. Fue dejado detrás del edificio donde otro par de agentes lo condujeron dentro de las instalaciones. Luego de un par de minutos caminando se encontró en una sala en la que estaban un señor de traje esmeralda oscuro, de cabello rubio largo y Rei

—Aquí está el chico. —Anunció uno de los agentes y luego lo dejaron solo

—Bien, bien. ¿Te dijeron algo? No, seguro que no. Bien, está es la situación—Dijo el hombre de una forma amanerada, moviendo sus brazos. — Hace poco, se subió al internet un video aficionado de la última pelea contra el ángel. El video ya ha sido visto por… Es más fácil decir que solo un número muy reducido de personas no saben de dicho video. Por esto, NERV no puede mantener mas silencio y dará una conferencia de prensa al respecto presentando además a los pilotos.

—¿Ósea que van a hacer público todo?—Preguntó Shinji, el hombre dio un suspiró cansino

—En burdas y breves palabras… Sí. —Dijo algo frustrado el hombre—Ya le expliqué como será la presentación a tu amiguita, el Comandante dará su discurso, los presentará, saludarán cada uno en su turno y luego a casa. ¿Entendido? ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Lo primero sí. Pero tengo una pregunta—Dijo Shinji

—¿Y cuál es muchacho?, dilo—Le urgió el hombre

—¿Quién es usted?—Preguntó sin ningún reparo, el hombre frente suyo pareció molestarse por la ignorancia de el

—Yo soy Hinata Shukaku, encargado de las relaciones públicas, ya sabes, publicidad, prensa y demás. Dejemos eso de lado. Entran en 15, estén listos —Explicó apresuradamente

—¿En 15? ¿A donde tenemos que ir en 15?—Preguntó Shinji

—Ya les dirán. Tengo que ir a hablar con los de las noticias. No lo arruinen. Adiós —Respondió de manera sistemática y salió por la puerta de la sala dejando a Rei y Shinji a solas

Shinji se rascó la cabeza y suspiró al notar la situación en la que se encontraba pero no perdió la calma. Rei le echó una mirada fría y luego se fue a sentar a el otro extremo de la sala sin dedicar una sola mirada al chico.

Shinji no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte quería saber el porqué de esta actitud aparentemente sin razón. Pero el solo ser enfocado por esos ojos rojos cagados de furia helada lo hacían reconsiderar la idea.

El silencio que había en esa habitación era algo inquietante. Shinji estaba casi esperando que alguien saltara de la nada para sorprenderlo. Su vista se paseaba por cada rincón del lugar, desde la puerta a las esquinas y el techó de la habitación. Entre muchas dudas decidió que no podía seguir así, la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo, quería saber cuál era el odio de Rei hacia él. La única cuestión era, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

"Como le puedo preguntar… ¿Debería iniciar una conversación normalmente…? No… Con Rei, y menos con está Rei, no se puede tener una conversación normal… No puedo… Sí… Debería preguntárselo directamente… ¿Es la única forma?" Shinji miró fugazmente a Rei, a pesar de que no lo estuviera mirando, podía sentir como una aura que le indicaba que se mantuviera alejado "Intentaré ser sutil… " Pensó finalmente

Se acercó con temblorosos pasos hasta llegar frente a Rei. Está no volteó a mirarlo ni siquiera un segundo.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó con un tono que le recordaba mucho a la Asuka que conoció en su vida pasada

—eh… Nada en particular… Quería saber… ¿Cómo estabas?—Preguntó intentando sonar lo más amable posible

—¿Qué te importa?—Respondió secamente

—Es solo que me importa como estés—Explicó

Desde hacia tiempo sabía que para hablar con Rei, había que responder a las preguntas de forma sencilla y practica, sin divagar. Y para preguntar, ser claro y especifico, ella solo hablaba cuando se le preguntaba, y no tenía ningún reparo en responder. Pero está Rei mostraba ciertos recelos hacia responder abiertamente una pregunta

—Es irrelevante. En que te afecta la forma en la que me siento. —Contestó sin ocultar su aparente disgusto de tener esa conversación

—Ya sabes. Como somos compañeros y eso yo…

—Ya te dije. Seremos compañeros, pero no quiero hablar contigo más de lo necesario. Si no es algo referente a NERV, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra ¿Recuerdas?—Le dijo Rei frunciendo el seño—Y si te has olvidado también, no te soporto, no me caes bien. Para ser lo más clara, te odio.

—¿Y por qué es así?—Preguntó Shinji, aunque las duras palabras de Rei lo habían afectado bastante él se mantuvo firme

—¿Qué por qué es así? ¿Por qué te odio? No creo que sea algo muy difícil de entender. Tampoco creo que sea algo difícil de imaginar. Si lo pienso, no creo encontrar una razón lo bastante fuerte como para justificar el odiarte. Yo, simplemente siento que te odio. Es odio puro por todo aspecto de tu ser. Me molesta que existas, me molesta tu voz, me molesta tu rostro, tu forma de ser. Todo. Simplemente te odio. Es así. Casi es algo natural… Como que así tienen que ser las cosas…

—¡Te equivocas!—le cortó Shinji, la fuerza con que lo dijo logró hacer que Rei lo mirara sorprendida por primera vez

Esto era algo que no podía concebir. Esas últimas palabras fueron lo que más le hicieron enfurecer. "… Así tienen que ser las cosas… " No podía concebir eso, no luego de haberse relacionado con la otra Rei. Sabía que era posible el ser amigos. No aceptaría esa idea de Rei de que debía odiarlo como si fuese algo preestablecido. Debía haber una razón. No. Tiene que haber una razón. Y Shinji se aseguraría de descubrirla

—Yo sé… Yo se que podemos llevarnos bien… Incluso ser amigos. Estoy seguro de ello. No puedes odiar a alguien porque 'Así tienen que ser las cosas'. Tienes una vida, tienes tu propia voluntad y deseos, no debes actuar como si alguien te dijera que querer y odiar. Si me odias, debe haber una razón. Si no la tienes… ¿Por qué me odias?.. ¿Por qué te dijeron que me odiaras? ¿Es eso? ¿Te ha hecho creer que me odias?—Preguntó duramente Shinji. Para su sorpresa Rei sonrió, pero no con esa sonrisa inocente y hermosa de antes, está era una sonrisa cínica y carente de otro sentimiento

—¿Tu que sabes de mí?—Dijo de forma fría, sus palabras parecían cuchillas afiladas con la intención de apuñalar a Shinji—Como te atreves a decir que lo que yo siento, es algo que otro siente, o algo que me dijeron que sintiera. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un títere? ¡¿Una muñeca?—exclamó levantándose y clavando sus ojos llenos de furia en los de él.

Ella dejó sus rostros a escasa distancia. Lo único que podía ver Shinji eran esos enormes orbes carmesís, no podía desviar la mirada, estaba atrapado en ellos.

—¡Yo soy yo!¡Nadie me dirá quién soy!¡No fingiré ser algo que no soy!¡No fingiré ser alguien más!¡No seré nadie más a excepción de mi misma!¡No actuaré como otros!¡NO ME CONSIDERES UNA IMITACION¡YO SOY YO Y NADIE MAS!—Gritó, cada palabra cargada de furia y resentimiento, luego agregó en un murmullo que Shinji casi no pudo captar—Todo es tu culpa

—Yo… Rei… Yo—Balbuceó Shinji, luego de las palabras de Rei se quedó totalmente estupefacto y sin palabras.

Rei dio unas cortas risas ahogadas, risas que a Shinji le sonaron llenas de angustia.

—Creo… que tienes razón… Si hay una razón… Solo que después de tanto tiempo… Uno parece olvidar el verdadero motivo de su odio… Curioso…

Shinji no pudo contestar. La puerta se abrió y un hombre les informó que era hora de ir a la conferencia de prensa. Rei cambió a su rostro imperturbable de siempre, y Shinji simplemente quedó enajenado con todo lo que había escuchado de la primera elegida 

º|||º 

Shinji llegó a su casa poco antes de que anocheciera. La conferencia de prensa resultó especialmente aburrida. Su padre habló por más de una hora antes de presentarlos a él y a Rei, y luego siguió hablando otro rato.

Al terminar Rei se apresuró a salir del lugar dejando solo a Shinji. Este fue llevado por agentes de la sección dos, Shinji pidió que lo dejaran cerca de la zona comercial de Tokyo 3. Una vez allí se dedicó a caminar, mirar tiendas y pensar sobre los recientes descubrimientos sobre la primera elegida. Pero por más que lo pensara no hallaba respuesta clara, no entendía todavía la motivación de su odio

Sin darse cuenta terminó en su casa y sin haber avanzado nada en la comprensión del comportamiento de Rei. Al entrar al departamento se encontró a su madre y Ritsuko dialogando animadamente mientras Asuka y Misato traían platos, boles y raciones de comida instantánea.

—Estupendo. Con Shinji ya aquí, podemos empezar a comer—Exclamó contenta Misato

Shinji se sentó y observó como Misato y Asuka, que por ignorancia sonreía ante la vista de la comida, depositaba los "Platillos", incluso le sirvió a Pen-Pen una ración de curry y una cerveza que el pobre pingüino miró con temor

—¿Cenaremos comida instantánea?—Preguntó extrañada Ritsuko

—A caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes—Respondió Misato

—Misato es una fiel creyente de la ley del menor esfuerzo —Dijo en tono burlón Asuka.

—Niña insolente. Al menos prueba la comida antes de juzgar—Gruñó Misato tomando la cabeza de Asuka y hundiéndola hacia abajo contra su voluntad

—Ya, Ya. Si eso te hace feliz—Rezongó Asuka

Cada uno se llevo un pedazo a la boca de manera confiada, menos Shinji. Sus expresiones lo dijeron todo

—Misato fue la que cocinó ¿no es cierto… ?—Dijo Ritsuko dejando sus palillos en la mesa

—Al parecer… Si… —Dijo Kyoko tomando un trago de cerveza

—¿Qué tal quedó?—Preguntó Misato alegremente

—Perfecta —exclamó Ritsuko de forma sarcástica "Solo ella hace que la comida instantánea sepa mal" Pensó con una cara de terror—Para la próxima que te parece invitarme cuando sea el turno de Shinji de cocinar, o de Kyoko o Asuka… Solo para probar

Mientras tanto Pen-Pen se atrevió a probar el alimento que su dueña le había dejado en su plato, el pobre animal dio un espasmo y cayo tieso en el piso

—Saben, tienen suerte de que pronto se mudaran. Así Misato no podrá arruinar sus vidas. —Bromeó Misato refiriéndose a los Soryu

—Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando—Dijo Shinji

—Creo que con algunos cambios… Podría ser un lugar habitable… —Comentó Kyoko pensativa mirando a su alrededor

—Tal vez si no estuviera Misato cerca… —Dijo Asuka considerando seriamente la idea

—Que niña tan insolente, eres una niña que le gusta ser disciplinada. ¿No es cierto Asuka?—Dijo Misato aplicándole un gancho al cuello con una risa escalofriante—Además no se debe subestimar la capacidad de adaptarse al ambiente del ser humano. No se olvide también que tendrá… —Se detuvo al notar su cerveza ya vacía— ¿Shinji me traes otra cerveza? –Le pidió antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo —Tendrá que pasar por muchos problemas en la puerta, apenas le entregaron su identificación permanente de seguridad

—¡oh! Por poco lo olvido otra vez. —Exclamó Ritsuko preocupada

"Ahí viene otra vez… No sé si será buena idea que sea yo el que haga esto… "

—Shinji, ¿me haces un favor?—Preguntó Ritsuko rebuscando en su bolso

—Sí, ¿Cuál es?—Respondió con pesadumbres

—Es la nueva identificación de seguridad de Rei Ayanami—Le explicó extendiendo la tarjeta para que el la tomara—Por segunda vez consecutiva olvide dársela, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Podrías darle esto antes de ir al cuartel general?

—Claro —Respondió con una media sonrisa y se quedó viendo la tarjeta de identificación pensativa, esto no paso desapercibido por Misato, y las demás damas presentes

—Rei es muy hermosa ¿No es verdad? ¿Es por eso que ves así su fotografía?—Dijo Misato intentando avergonzarlo, pero Shinji permaneció inmutable con una expresión preocupada

—No… No es eso exactamente… Es que… Parece que no le agrado mucho—Dijo con tristeza recordando los encuentros que tuvo con la primera elegida

—Cierto… Parece que ya has tenido un roce con la antipática Rei Ayanami. —Dijo Ritsuko pensativa—Esa niña tiene serios problemas de actitud desde hace ya años.

—Es totalmente descortés, presumida, agresiva y despreciable—Todos voltearon a ver a Asuka, está al notar las miradas hacia ella decidió justificarse—Tuve una pequeña charla con ella hace algunos días… Como es piloto de Evangelion y eso para saber más del tema… Pero… ¡Si no hubiera estado Hikari para detenerme le hubiera pateado la cara!

—… —Los presentes solo guardaron silencio mirando con temor a la pelirroja

—¡¿Qué?¡Es cierto!¡Me saca de las casillas!¡No se que sea!¡Pero esa chica me exaspera!—Gritó Asuka al notar la poca confianza que le tenían a sus palabras

"Algunas cosas no cambian… Aun en un mundo diferente, Asuka no soporta a Rei" Pesó divertido Shinji

—¿No será por esa actitud por la cual no le entregaste la identificación personalmente, Ritsuko?—Preguntó Misato haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, la Dra. Que estaba a mitad de un trago de cerveza se atragantó y comenzó a toser

—Dejemos mis… (Cof)… Sentimientos personales de la… (Cof)… Primera elegida fuera de esto, ¿Si?—Respondió algo avergonzada

—Bueno, ya tienes una escusa para hablar con ella a solas —Dijo Misato

—Mi hijo y una chica solos en un departamento. ¡Inaceptable!—Exclamó Kyoko

—Y la mente depravada de este baka, no inspira mucha confianza que digamos—Dijo Asuka con intención de avergonzarlo

—¡Hey yo no… !

—Solo usa protección Shinji. Es lo único que te pedimos—Dijo Misato desvergonzadamente, Kyoko palideció ante el comentario parecía ser la única que no entendía que esto era una broma

—¡Ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?—exclamó ya enfadado Shinji, Misato dio una risita

—Mi hijo. Mi hijo… —Repetía Kyoko con una expresión de terror y jugando con sus manos como una lunática

—Pero me encanta molestarte te pones muy agresivo—Comentó con una sonrisa pícara Misato

—Exactamente como usted—comentó Ritsuko con total calma, dejando a Misato dura

—¡hey!—Exclamó la mujer de cabellos violáceos

—No te hagas la sorprendida, te pones como fiera cada 5 minutos conmigo. Deberías considerar ir a tomar clases de manejo de la ira —Comentó Asuka con una sonrisa perversa sumándose a la broma

—ah, pero que linda niña eres. ¡Déjame ver esas mejillas!—Exclamó molesta Misato y tomó las mejillas de Asuka tirando de ellas a modo de castigo

—¡Auch!¡Duele!¡Duele!¡Suelta ya!—gritaba Asuka incapaz de salir del agarre

—Las niñas buenas lo piden por favor—le respondió Misato ampliando su sonrisa macabra

—¡Ya, ya!¡Suelta por favor!—Exclamó Asuka y Misato la liberó

—Que buena niña—Dijo dejándola libre

—¡Revancha!—Gritó Asuka colgándose de la espalda de Misato tirándola al piso comenzando una guerrilla

—¿en qué piensas Shinji?—Preguntó Ritsuko notando al pensativo Shinji frente suyo

—Pensaba en lo complicado que es entenderla. A pesar de que es clara cuando habla, no logró comprender lo que en verdad significa lo que dice. —Dijo Shinji no pudiendo expresarse de la mejor manera

—Esa niña siempre ha sido así con todo el mundo. No hagas personal esto. A mucha gente le dice sin mucho pesar que lo detesta u odia. ¿La razón? Eso es algo que solo Rei debe saber a ciencia cierta. Desde nuestro punto de vista o el de cualquier otra persona, parece que ella odiara a todo ser humano solo por el hecho de existir… Como científica siempre pienso que hay una razón para todo… Para este caso, también—Dijo Ritsuko y luego terminó su cerveza—Hablar con ella no sirve de nada, y ella no deja a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para poder entenderla. En casos como estos Shinji, lo mejor que puede hacer uno es esperar junto a esa persona el momento en el cual está decida dejar a uno comprenderla…

—Creo que tiene razón… Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que en verdad le pasa… O que le pasó para que sea así con todos—Dijo meditativo Shinji

— La verdad ilumina la mente pero no siempre lleva la felicidad al corazón. —Dijo Ritsuko de forma profunda y ausente

—¿Qué significa eso?—Preguntó Shinji siendo intrigado por la frase que escuchó. Ritsuko alzó la cabeza bruscamente como sorprendida por alguien que entró en ese momento al lugar

—Es un dicho… Como científico, uno enfrenta eso muchas veces. La verdad no es siempre lo que nos hace felices… —Dijo con una sonrisa triste, luego dio un suspiró—Bien, ya es tarde. Debo irme.

La mujer se levantó y tomó sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta. Antes de irse volteó y miró al departamento

—Shinji..—Dijo la Dra. con la mano en la perilla

—¿Si?—Exclamó Shinji

—¿Necesitas ayuda con… esto?—Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano abarcando todo

—eeh… Yo…—Balbuceó Shinji sin entender, luego vio a lo que se refería

Detrás suyo estaban Asuka y Misato todavía luchando, tirando en el proceso bastante de la comida de la mensa. Y luego estaba Kyoko que estaba en posición fetal repitiendo una y otra vez "Mi hijo creció "

—eeeh… No… Yo me ocupo—Dijo con una mueca Shinji

—Entonces adiós—Se despidió la Dra. 

º|||º 

"Otra vez aquí… " Pensó Shinji al encontrarse otra vez frente a la puerta de Rei Ayanami.

"Como irá todo está ocasión… Para ser honesto, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es… " Shinji se sonrojó al recordarse a él sobre Rei desnuda y con su mano en su pechó "Pensándolo bien ¿qué fue lo que hizo que llegáramos a eso?" Pensó detenidamente, pero solo la imagen de Rei desnuda venia con claridad a su mente

Tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Dentro se encontró con que el departamento de Rei Ayanami solamente tenía uno que otro cambio menor a lo que recordaba.

Para empezar, Shinji quedó gratamente sorprendido por la increíble mejora en la higiene del lugar, además de una gran mejora en el orden, además de que ahora había una mayor iluminación del lugar. La decoración parecía seguir siendo un punto débil en la 1º elegida, todo allí era lo mínimo e indispensable para subsistir. A excepción de una cajonera que antes no había visto. Pudo ver por la puerta entreabierta del armario, unas pocas prendas adicionales al típico uniforme escolar.

Shinji terminó por encontrar aquella vieja cajonera que sí recordaba que estaba allí. Se quedó mirando en esa dirección hasta que logró recordar que era lo que faltaba. Los anteojos de su padre. Luego camino inevitablemente extrañado por la variedad, aunque no era mucha, de vestidos en el armario.

Se quedó mirando un momento un vestido violeta muy bonito e imaginando a Rei en este. Tan absorto estaba que no noto cuando una despreocupada Rei aparecía tras el armario, esta borró su despreocupación de su rostro por una de sorpresa extrema. Abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer un poco su boca

Shinji estaba de igual manera, y no era para menos. La chica solo llevaba una toalla en sus hombros dejando todo lo demás a la vista. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar vagar por la delicada figura.

Un chillido evitó que pudiera seguir admirando ese cuerpo. Rei distorsionó su rostro evocando toda la furia que pudo mientras alzaba su mano.

—¡Espera!—Exclamó Shinji y quiso detener la mano de Rei, lo que conllevó a una pérdida de equilibrio, que sumado a los pies mojados de Rei… Finalizó con Shinji tirado sobre su compañera piloto con su mano en un lugar privado

"¡Otra vez no!" Pensó molesto mientras se paraba de un salto, al igual que Rei que se cubría con la toalla.

—¡Yo lo sie…!

¡Paff!

Antes de que Shinji pudiera fijar la vista en nada, ya había sido arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

—¡No te atrevas a voltear!—Ordenó Rei, Shinji que estaba por hacerlo torció el cuello al instante

Escuchó tras de él, pasos furiosos, movimiento de cajones.

—¡¿Que eres?¡Un allanador de hogares!¡Como se te ocurre entrar a la casa de otros sin permiso!—Le gritó con furia

—Yo… Yo lo siento—Dijo algo dubitativo Shinji

—¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?¡Sal de mi casa!—Gritó molesta. Shinji salió rápidamente del lugar y se quedó esperando fuera

—¡Sigues aquí!—Exclamó Rei al salir de su casa—¡Eres un maldito acosador ¿O qué?

—Yo… No… Es que… ¡Hey espérame!—Dijo Shinji siguiendo a Rei que iba a pasó rápido

Mientras la seguía se percato de lo diferente que se veía en ese momento Rei. En vez del uniforme, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de jeans, una sencilla camiseta y una chaqueta encima

Intentó en vano hablar con la chica, está solo lo ignoraba o le cortaba con alguna frase brusca. Al llegar a las puertas de NERV, Rei había dejado a Shinji atrás. Este llegó poco después encontrando a la primera elegida pasando con violencia su identificación sin resultado alguno. Otra mano pasó una tarjeta habilitando el pasó, Rei volteó para encontrar a Shinji

—Es tu nueva identificación Rei. La Dra. me pidió que te la entregara—Dijo Shinji con amabilidad extendiendo la mano con la tarjeta

—Gracias—Dijo Rei de forma despectiva y tomó bruscamente la tarjeta dando un bufido

Shinji la siguió en silencio hasta las escaleras, donde la paciencia de Rei pareció agotarse definitivamente

—Eres en verdad un acosador, ¿Lo sabías? ¿Vas a dejarme en paz?—Dijo molesta sin voltearse a mirarlo

—Disculpa, es que solo quiero disculparme.—Dijo Shinji, la confianza que había desarrollado en estas últimas semanas pareció esfumarse de solo estar cerca de Rei

—Ho, ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por entrar sin permiso a mí casa? ¿Por husmear entre mis cosas? ¿Por seguirme como un acosador?¡¿O el hecho de que me viste desnuda?—Dijo Rei en un comienzo sarcástica, y la última pregunta en voz baja pero cargada de furia

—¡Yo no te vi des… !—Shinji fue cortado por las manos de Rei que taparon su boca

—¡¿Estás loco?¡No hables de esas cosas aquí!—Le regañó molesta, luego soltó su rostro dando un suspiró—Anda, discúlpate y vete. Por favor.

Shinji no sabía cómo reaccionar, era obvio que Rei no quería tenerlo cerca ni un minuto más, pero no se sentía cómodo con solo disculparse e irse. Pero no parecía haber otra salida

—Bueno entonces… Discúlpame por los problemas que te cause hoy… —Luego agregó en voz baja—Y para que conste, no te vi desnuda.

—Como si me importara lo que opines. —Exclamó Rei

—Hoy tendrás una prueba con el Eva ¿No?—Preguntó Shinji, Rei inhaló profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire con lentitud en un intento por relajarse

—Sí. Tendré una prueba hoy—Se limitó a contestar

—Escuche que tuviste problemas con la última prueba. —Dijo Shinji, basándose solo en lo que recordaba y algo que escuchó de Misato y su madre

—Hubo irregularidades. Esta vez no… —Rei se frenó a sí misma y luego gruñó—¡¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto?

—Este yo…

Shinji no logró continuar la charla una vez las escaleras terminaron de bajar. Rei se apresuró a irse por su lado al vestuario de chicas. Shinji entonces se fue camino al punto de observación para la prueba, al llegar se encontró a Misato ya allí.

—¿Vienes a ver la prueba Shinji?—Preguntó la capitana

—Sí. Tengo algo de tiempo, así que aquí estoy —Dijo Shinji caminando hasta la ventana—Así que este es el Eva 00. Es naranja—Comentó Shinji fingiendo desconocer al prototipo

—Sí. El primer Evangelion. Y pronto será el segundo Evangelion operable. —Dijo acercándose a mirar

—¿No se activó antes?—Preguntó Shinji intentando averiguar mas sobre lo que pasó con la primera prueba del Evangelion 00

—Se hizo una prueba hace semanas, un poco antes de que tú llegaras. Pero la situación se complicó, aunque Rei logró estabilizar el Eva al final, el lugar donde estaba se lleno de baquelita inmovilizando al Eva. Por esa razón se debió trabajar hasta ahora para sacarlo de allí y para repetir la prueba—Explicó Misato

—¿Cómo se complicó la prueba?—Indagó Shinji de forma casual

—Bueno…

Flash-Back

22 días antes en la estación experimental 2

Dentro de la sala de control se encontraban viendo el experimento el comandante y el sub-comandante, además de Ritsuko y los demás responsables de la prueba

Los técnicos anunciaban cada fase del desarrollo de la prueba, la conexión primaria se estableció, se energizó al Eva y así sucesivamente cada pasó se iba cumpliendo perfectamente. En sus antebrazos se iluminaron con una luz verde la leyenda de "Eva 0 prot" y en sus hombros con la misma luz la leyenda "Prot 0"

—Activen conexiones del 0 al 12—Ordenó Ritsuko.

—Estamos comenzando la cuenta regresiva hasta la frontera absoluta. —Informó Maya—07. 06. 05. 04—Las luces del tablero comenzaron a apagarse y el Eva a retorcerse— 03… Los pulsos fluyen hacia atrás

Las leyendas en los hombros y antebrazos del Eva se apagaron. EL Eva comenzó a moverse por su cuenta forcejeando para liberarse

—Algo anda mal en la 3º fase

—Hay rechazo en los elementos nerviosos centrales

Informaron los técnicos, el Eva seguía forzando los seguros buscando su libertad

—Rompan el contacto. Cierren circuitos de vínculo de 1 al 6—Ordenó Ritsuko

—Negativo. No recibe la señal—Informó Maya

El Eva siguió forcejeando cada vez más violentamente hasta que finalmente se libró de sus ataduras. Una vez libre comenzó a contorsionarse tomando su cabeza en sus manos, sacudiéndose sin cesar

—Unidad 00… —Dijo Maya pero se mantuvo callada

—¿Cuál es la situación de el Eva 00?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki a Maya directamente

—Es confuso. No logró localizar el problema —Dijo Insegura

—Aborten el experimento, tienen que apagarlo—Ordenó Gendo

Sus subordinados obedecieron y cortaron la alimentación de energía del Eva al instante. Sin embargo siguió retorciéndose por sí solo, luego dejó de contorsionarse para avanzar hacia la ventana por la cual todos observaban al Eva

—La unidad 00 utiliza su energía de reserva—Dijo Ritsuko revisando pantalla por pantalla

—Se detendrá en 35 segundos

El Eva 00 comenzó a dar puñetazos al ventanal, pero bruscamente paró y se alejó con un movimiento brusco

—La unidad 00… ¿Qué es esto… ?—Se preguntó Ritsuko

—La protección de la sinapsis neural está fallando. —Informó Maya

—El Eva está luchando con Rei por el control—Dijo Ritsuko

Mientras tanto el Eva siguió moviéndose bruscamente de aquí para allá dando tumbos contra las paredes cercanas. En uno de sus movimientos chocó violentamente con su espalda la sala de operaciones del experimento haciendo caer a la mayoría. Gendo que estaba cerca de la ventana por poco cae por ella, pero logró afirmarse solo perdiendo sus gafas que cayeron al vacío rompiéndose en pedazos

—Sistema de supresión de baquelita, ahora—Ordenó Ritsuko, de las paredes comenzó a salir el líquido rojo sangre a gran presión

El Eva comenzó a aminorar sus retorcijones, luego lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y estiró todo el cuerpo durante unos segundos para luego quedarse estático.

—La unidad 00 vuelve a estar bajo control. Las barreras neurales vuelven a la normalidad —Informó Maya que miraba su pantalla mientras se incorporaba.

—Desactivación en 5, 4, 3 —Informó una técnico por el altoparlante, pero el Eva ya estaba controlado y solo esperaba erguido que todo terminara —, 2, 1, 0

El Eva 00 pareció como si relajara sus músculos, dejando caer sus hombros y su cabeza de forma relajada

—¡Rei!¡Contesta Rei!¡¿Estás bien?—Decía nervioso Gendo mientras intentaba establecer contacto con la piloto del Eva

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de la primera elegida, está seguía con sus manos en los mandos y parecía estar recuperando el aliento. Alzó la cabeza viendo su propia pantalla

—Si… Todo se encuentra en… orden—Dijo con lentitud aspirando y exhalando constantemente

—Perfecto. En breve iremos a sacarte de allí—Le dijo Gendo

—¿Qué… Pasó?—Preguntó la chica, cada palabra parecía ser un suplicio para ella

—Las barreras neurales. No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya. —Le explicó Gendo, la primera elegida dio una sonrisa a medias

—Que bien… —Dijo cansinamente 

Fin del Flash-Back

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. Rei tuvo que esperar hasta ahora para repetir la prueba. Igualmente según me dijo Ritsuko, usaron este tiempo para reparar las barreras neurales del Eva. —dijo Misato al final de la historia

—¿Y que son esas barreras neurales? ¿Qué hacen?—Preguntó Shinji

—Bueno… A decir verdad yo… —Balbuceó Misato mirando hacia otro lado algo avergonzada, Shinji dedujo que no tenía idea de lo que le había preguntado

—Son lo que mantiene la mente del Eva y el piloto separados. —Se escuchó la explicación a sus espaldas por parte de Kyoko

—La mente… del Eva… ¿Separados? ¿En qué sentido? Creía que lo que se buscaba era sincronizar lo más posible a el piloto con el Eva, en cuerpo y mente. —Dijo Shinji confundido

—Creo que no me expliqué de la mejor forma. —Dijo Kyoko suspirando—Para ser más específicos, las barreras neurales mantienen sellada la naturaleza salvaje del Eva. Si las barreras fallan, el piloto se ve afectado por esto, se distingue por mostrar una actitud casi animal y violenta. Se lo llama influencia Berserker o I.B., debido a que el piloto es consciente de lo que hace pero sus actos están influenciados por la naturaleza salvaje del Eva. —Explicó la mujer en los términos más simples que pudo encontrar, sabía que si comenzaba a hablar de las redes sinápticas y receptores y emisores que operaban en el mecanismo de sincronización del Eva no obtendría muchos resultados

"¿Barreras neurales? Nunca oí de eso… O problemas similares… ¿I.B.?.. Eso es nuevo también" Pensó Shinji

—Es un error bastante grave en los Evas ¿No cree?—Dijo Misato

—En parte es culpa mía… en parte de mi sucesor—Admitió Kyoko

—¿Cómo es eso?—Preguntó Shinji al instante, Kyoko dio un soplido fastidiada

—Bueno… Antes de irme de NERV, yo trabajaba junto con un equipo en el desarrollo de las barreras neurales para los Evas. Pero luego de… el incidente, estaba tan furiosa que no solo me llevé lo que había desarrollado sino que borré la mayor parte de los avances que se hicieron. Esto resultó en un enorme retraso en la producción de los Evas. —Explicó Kyoko

—Luego de un tiempo encontraron un reemplazo 'competente' para ella. Solo que no resultó de la mejor forma—Comentó Misato haciendo memoria de aquellos años

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Shinji

—Es la otra parte de la historia. Cuando dejé NERV, cientos de científicos fueron a presentarse para sustituirme, se hizo un gran revuelo por mucho tiempo. ¿No recuerdas? Claro, eras pequeño. En esos días hasta venían a entrevistarme, era algo muy molesto. En fin, después de una larga selección NERV contrató a mi reemplazo, no tenía muy buena fama, pero era inteligente.

—Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo —Continuó Misato donde se quedó Kyoko—Era un cretino. Todavía pienso en cómo se salió con la suya en ese entonces

—El plan estuvo bien pensado. —Concordó Kyoko

—¿Pueden explicarme de que están hablando?—Preguntó Shinji fastidiado de no entender de que hablaban las mujeres

—Disculpa. Como decía, contrataron a este tipo… Shni… Shtri… ¡Shtrianer! Ese era su nombre —Exclamó Kyoko—Trabajó para NERV durante un año, a pesar de tener como base mis avances previos llevó el proyecto por mal camino y terminó desarrollando una barrera neural pobre y deficiente.

—Pero, si era tan malo en su trabajo ¿por qué no lo echaron? —Preguntó Shinji

—No llegaron a hacerlo. Estaban por despedirlo por su ineficiencia cuando el mismo se fue—Explicó Misato—Y de qué manera… —Iba a seguir pero su teléfono sonó, al sacarlo y mirar el número su rostro se iluminó, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Kyoko—Disculpen, ya regreso

—¿Y qué pasó con las barreras neurales?—Preguntó Shinji, ya habiéndose perdido con la salida de Misato

—NERV siguió adelante en su desarrollo pero el resultado final fue algo muy deficiente y lleno de errores, como lo que pasó con el Eva 00. —Respondió Kyoko—Es uno de los principales problemas de los Evas hoy en día, ya que la mayoría fue armado con esas barreras prácticamente inútiles. —Luego Kyoko sonrió feliz—Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, gracias a esas enormes fallas de diseño es que tengo trabajó ahora

—¿Así que… ?

—Sí, mi principal labor es desarrollar una barrera neural que sirva. —Le cortó Kyoko a Shinji—Es una lástima que haya tirado mis viejos cuadernos con la investigación, pero igualmente no tardaré mucho en desarrollarlos. En un par de meses puede que los Evas cuenten con un sistema de barreras completamente nuevo—Explicó Kyoko feliz

—Okey… —Dijo Shinji no entendiendo bien el porqué de la emoción de su madre por el tema

—La prueba va a comenzar—Anunció Misato entrando al lugar

—Se puede saber quién era el que llamaba. —Preguntó curiosa Kyoko

—Un amigo… Bueno es más bien mi novio. Pero hace tiempo que no nos vemos. El está en Alemania—Explicó Misato

—oh... Nada mejor que tener la seguridad de un novio y disponibilidad de amantes ¿He?—Dijo de forma insinuante Kyoko codeando a Misato logrando que está se sonrojara

—Basta Dra, o yo debería…

—Ya, ya. Empezó la prueba—Le cortó Kyoko

En la sala de control los técnicos tecleaban y revisaban las pantallas. Ritsuko revisaba de cerca el progreso de todo el experimento. Gendo miraba con preocupación la unidad 00 y detrás suyo Fuyutsuki monitoreaba una de las pantallas. Los anuncios típicos de que cada fase de la activación se iba cumpliendo resonaban el lugar. Finalmente llegó la parte que más preocupaba a todos

—Marca critica acercándose. 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1. Subiendo. Ha superado la frontera—Anunciaba una técnico por el altoparlante—El Eva 00 está activado

—Enterada —Dijo Rei desde la cabina

—Comienza prueba de conexión—Anunció la técnico 

º|||º 

En medio del mar, un buque regresaba de una ruta de rutina cuando sus pasajeros vieron algo que rompió su rutina

—¡¿Qué es eso?

—Una ballena

—¡No es más grande!

—¿Qué dicen las pruebas?

—Es algo enorme como nunca antes había visto. Creo que es mejor informar

—Entablen comunicación con tierra 

º|||º 

Fuyutsuki colgó el teléfono con una expresión preocupada, luego buscó con la vista hasta ubicar a el comandante

—Un mensaje del crucero Haruna detectaron un objeto gigantesco sumergido cerca de la península de Wakayama. Ya se concluyó que es un ángel —Informó Fuyutsuki

—Interrumpan la prueba, nos encontramos en alerta de primera fase—Dijo Gendo

—No utilizara la unidad 00 ¿O sí?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—Todavía no está lista para el combate —Respondió el comandante, luego volteó a mira a Ritsuko—¿Cómo está la unidad 01?

—Estará preparada en 280 segundos, Sr —Informó Ritsuko

—Pues comiencen—Ordenó Gendo

—Sí Señor—Dijo Ritsuko y salió del lugar a preparar todo

—Rei. La reactivación terminó con éxito. Vuelve—Le dijo a la joven por el comunicador, ésta permaneció esperando a que el Eva se desconectara, una vez el gigante estuvo desconectado se permitió un suspiro 

º|||º 

—¿Esperaremos a que el ángel llegue a nosotros? Se encuentra bastante lejos—Decía Fuyutsuki a Gendo, ambos caminaban camino al puente

—No. Es una buena oportunidad, podemos evitar más daños a la ciudad y no demorar más las reparaciones—Dijo Gendo

—Entonces me ocupare de los preparativos para el transporte de la unidad 01—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—Deja que de eso se encarguen la capitana Katsuragi y la Dra. Akagi. Prefiero que coordines la movilización del equipo y lo referente a los permisos del gobierno—Dijo Gendo

—Muy bien entonces. —Dijo Fuyutsuki y tomó otro rumbo

—El 5º ángel. Todo avanza como debe ser—Murmuró Gendo para sí mismo

º|||º 

Después de un corto viaje aéreo, Shinji se encontraba en su Eva enfrentado al mar esperando la aparición del 5º ángel. Las pocas esperanzas de que fuera el 5º ángel que el recordaba se esfumaron cuando le dijeron que era un objeto sumergido.

Dio un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Había sido una ciudad, pero con el 2º impacto quedó destruida por la subida del mar y parte de la ciudad quedó sumergida. Se veían en el mar algunos edificios a medio sumergirse y en tierra las construcciones ya hace tiempo olvidadas que se caían a pedazos. Pero no pudo evitar volver a pensar en que sería lo que enfrentaría

El primer enemigo que le vino a la mente fue el 7º ángel, pero también pensó que podría tratarse del 6º o el 3º, ya que según había leído en los informes todos llegaron por mar a atacar.

Sus dudas acabaron cuando el 7º ángel, Israfel, emergió junto con un gran estallido de olas. La forma similar a una estrella de color gris y negro, sus brazos extendidos, su núcleo estaba en el centro de su estómago y encima de este un círculo pintado azul y rosa con la forma del Jin jang con dos agujeros que hacía de cabeza

Shinji apretó el rifle en sus manos sin estar muy seguro de que hacer. Debía destruirlo sin cortarlo, el uso de armas de fuego era la mejor opción pero no hacía mucho efecto en el ángel. El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo quedaba descartado, sin una estrategia Shinji seria presa de la velocidad y fuerza de el ángel como la primera vez que lo enfrentó

Shinji permanecía estático mientras el ángel avanzaba hacia él. Seguía inseguro de que curso de acción tomar.

—Shinji ¡Abre fuego!—Ordenó Misato, el chico siguió la orden ya que no tenía un plan mejor

El fusil lanzó proyectil tras proyectil pero sin dar un daño aparente al enemigo. Sin previo aviso el ángel dio un gran salto cayendo frente a Shinji, este rodó a un lado esquivando un zarpazo de este y abrió fuego a quemarropa

Lo siguiente que supo Shinji fue que había sido golpeado por el ángel en reacción el daño que le produjo el fusil a quemarropa. Observó que había logrado herir considerablemente a su enemigo en el abdomen. No perdió tiempo y apunto al núcleo, pero el ángel volvió a saltar hacia él, está vez acertando un zarpazo con ambos brazos, parecía como si tuviera los brazos en alto y al estar cerca los bajara violentamente contra el Eva

Shinji se estrelló contra el suelo y tardó un poco en recobrar la postura, solo para ver a el ángel arremetiendo contra él otra vez. Esta vez soltó el arma y le dio una fuerte patada de forma automática ante el peligro inminente. Shinji sonrió al ver como el ángel salió despedido hacia atrás, pero esa felicidad se borró al notar que en la dirección por la que iba volando el ángel, una antigua viga estaba en camino.

—Mierda… —Musitó Shinji mientras veía como el Israfel era rebanado a la mitad por acción de la velocidad y el choque contra la viga 

º|||º 

Ubicación desconocida.

El lugar era un enorme cuarto oscuro, sin nada que lo ocupara. Un monolito apareció de pronto, en el estaba escrito la leyenda "SEELE 01" y debajo otra leyenda "Sound only", luego comenzaron a aparecer otros con diferentes números hasta que todos los monolitos formaron una ronda

—Al parecer NERV ha enfrentado su primera derrota—Empezó SEELE 05

—No debemos apresurarnos a designar un vencedor. Con el ángel detenido, NERV tiene la oportunidad de contraatacar—Dijo SEELE 06

—En este momento no es de importancia. Dejemos todo este asunto a Ikari y a NERV, después de todo está es su función—Dictaminó SEELE 01

—Es verdad. Creo que todos saben porque estamos aquí.—Dijo SEELE 06

—La misteriosa y posiblemente inexistente 3º facción. —Dijo SEELE 07

—Ya no podemos ignorar el hecho de que alguien está operando en el mismo campo que nosotros —Comentó SEELE 03

—Lo que en un principio parecían ser simples compras de acciones aleatorias terminó desembocando en un punto común—Dijo SEELE 02

—Las acciones que eran compradas eran adquiridas por compañías fantasmas y distribuidas por cuentas por todo el mundo. A pesar de invertir nuestro tiempo en esto, no logramos encontrar el final del rastro. —Agregó SEELE 06

—Este evento por sí solo no representa nada. Pero si a eso sumamos los constantes robos de información producidos desde dentro y los supuestos "accidentes" producidos desde las de la 2º y 3º rama de NERV hasta laboratorios de investigación, que luego de una búsqueda resultó ser premeditado, aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad aclarar esto lo antes posible. —Dijo SEELE 04

—De momento no estamos siendo afectados en gran medida, dedicaremos algo de tiempo a desmentir este asunto de la 3º facción pero nos enajenaremos en ello. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer. —Dictaminó SEELE 01

—¿Podría ser acto de Gendo Ikari?—Propuso SEELE 07

—Es una posibilidad. Pero según los reportes no ha hecho ningún movimiento importante en sus cuentas de banco, ni entrado en contacto con alguna organización sospechosa —Respondió SEELE 03

—Según se ha descubierto, ha habido una cadena de sobornos que llega hasta nuestros propios subordinados para que saboteen nuestras propias investigaciones —Agregó SEELE 05

—Esos informes no confirman la existencia de está dichosa 3º facción. Solo que debemos renovar nuestro personal. —Dijo SEELE 06, luego se produjo un breve momento de silencio

—¿Qué se hará respecto a la presentación del proyecto E.A.?—Preguntó SEELE 04

—No aparenta ser una amenaza importante. En todo caso Ikari será el que se encargue del asunto —Respondió SEELE 02

—Deberíamos abstenernos de hacer algo directamente, si está 3º facción existe y sus deseos son similares a los nuestros no dejará este asunto en paz—Propuso SEELE 05

—¿Estás proponiendo tender una trampa para que nuestros rivales se demuestren solos?—Preguntó SEELE 02

—No. Si existen y son cuidadosos para ocultar su existencia como ahora, lo único que lograremos confirmar es si en realidad existe esta dichosa facción. —Explicó SEELE 05

—Concuerdo. Dejaremos que este tema se aclare por sí solo. Una vez confirmada la existencia o inexistencia de está 3º facción, tomaremos una decisión al respecto—Dictaminó SEELE 01—Conexión fuera

El monolito de SEELE 01 desapareció y luego le siguieron los demás 

º|||º 

En NERV, Shinji esperaba a Misato y a los demás que se encontraban en una reunión para planear una estrategia. Estaba inseguro de con que se iba encontrar una vez salieran de la reunión.

"Era muy difícil que ganara… Era casi imposible… La última vez necesitamos dos Evas para hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo solo? Hice lo mejor que pude y no pueden recriminarme nada… Sí. Soy humano después de todo. No soy perfecto. Puedo fallar. Además como se les ocurre enviarme nada más que con un rifle y… " Shinji suspiró para tranquilizarse "No, no… No fue mi culpa… Pero tampoco de ellos… Tal vez hubo un poco de culpa por ambos lados…" Determinó Shinji, logrando tranquilizarse a si mismo

La reunión terminó y todos salieron con una cara larga. Shinji se levantó y caminó junto con Misato esperando a que está le informara lo que sucedió allí dentro.

—Quédate tranquilo, nadie te culpó por lo sucedido. No pudiste haber anticipado que la batalla se tornaría en una de dos contra uno —Le dijo Misato para tranquilizarle, aunque se la veía muy seria

—¿Decidieron algo? Quiero decir… ¿Pensaron en un plan?—Preguntó Shinji, Misato gruñó

—Primero debes saber la situación, vamos a sentarnos por aquí. ¿Quieres algo de beber?—Dijo Misato al llegar a la zona donde estaban las maquinas expendedoras y un banco para sentarse

—Un jugo, sí. Gracias—Respondió Shinji, Misato pidió un café en lata, una vez tuvieron sus bebidas retomaron el paso y Misato volvió al tema

—Para empezar, luego de que el ángel te tumbara, el mando fue entregado a la O.N.U, estos atacaron al ángel con una mina N2. Quemó el 28% de su sustancia corporal, o para ser más claro le hizo mucho daño y podrá volver a atacar recién dentro de 6 días. A lo único que hemos podido concluir es que necesitaremos a los dos Evas que tenemos para la batalla, pero todavía no hemos desarrollado una estrategia. —Le resumió la situación Misato a Shinji, este la miró por un momento algo dudoso

—No creo que mi padre no haya criticado la batalla, incluso el sub-comandante debió haber dicho algo… ¿Me equivoco?—Dijo Shinji de forma acusadora, Misato dio una risa ante el comentario

—Eres terrible. ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Dijo entretenida—Es cierto. El comandante fue bastante severo en sus comentarios y el sub-comandante dijo uno que otro comentario… Creo que les pareció una gran humillación el resultado de esta batalla, fuera de ello todo fue normal en la reunión

—Genial… Supongo que lo único que queda es hacerlo bien para la próxima—Exclamó Shinji determinado

—Me gusta esa actitud. En cuanto… —Dijo Misato mientras abría la puerta de su oficina, al hacerlo se encontró con una montaña de papeles y documentos sobre su escritorio

—Mejor hablamos más tarde—Dijo Shinji dando media vuelta

—Sí… —Murmuró desanimada Misato, y tras que no estaba de humor su teléfono sonó, esta descolgó y con furia dijo—¡¿Qué?…¡oh!…Disculpa… No, no es buen momento 

º|||º 

Alemania, Berlin

Kaji colgaba su celular con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Kaworu lo miró extrañado

—¿Te divierten los problemas de otros?—Preguntó el chico

—Sus quejas psicóticas tienden a ser divertidas—Contestó Kaji

—¿Cómo está… ?

—¿La situación?—Le cortó Kaji mirando a Kaworu —Como esperaba, la directora de operaciones carga con todos los problemas. Las quejas por el fallo de parte del gobierno y la O.N.U, los regaños de sus superiores y la presión de idear una estrategia para el próximo combate. Es decir, genial —Explicó Kaji

—Estar en esa posición debe ser difícil—Comentó Kaworu

—Los regaños y las quejas son manejables, pero por lo que me dio a entender, su verdadero problema es la parte de la estrategia—Dijo Kaji preocupado

—¿Cómo atacar a un enemigo que se divide a sí mismo? La necesidad de dos Evas es un hecho, y debe destruirse al blanco al mismo tiempo—Dijo Kaworu

—¿Al mismo tiempo?—Preguntó Kaji, Kaworu tomó un control remoto cercano a él y activó la Tv y el DVD.

En la pantalla comenzó a reproducirse la batalla del 3º elegido contra el 5º ángel. Luego de que se dividiera, el ángel comenzó a atacar al Eva 01, este logró destruir a uno pero el ángel volvió a unirse a la parte que quedaba derrotándolo definitivamente.

—No sé donde estaría sin ti—Comentó divertido Kaji

—Supongo que solo y con pocos deseos de vivir—Respondió Kaworu

—Era una broma. Un consejo, no seas tan explicito de ahora en adelante—Dijo Kaji

—oh, lo siento—exclamó Kaworu

—Es realmente raro que alguien te diga cosas así, no es muy alentador que digamos—Continuó Kaji —Pero reconozco que estaría solo

—Es bueno que superaras tu deseo de auto-castigo—Dijo Kaworu apagando la tv

—Así era como le decías, cierto—Musitó Kaji tomándose la cabeza con una mano—Y no creo que haya sido merito mío en lo absoluto

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó desconcertado Kaworu

—Estuviste taladrándome la cabeza dos semanas con el hecho de que debería decirle algo a Misato y por último la llamaste y me aventaste el teléfono cuando ella atendió—Respondió Kaji ligeramente molestó al recordar la situación

—¿Y?—Exclamó Kaworu alzando una ceja—¿No salió todo bien?

Kaji parecía estar por replicar, pero se detuvo y dio un suspiró cansino al saber que la lógica no era el fuerte de su compañero.

—Sí, todo salió bien. Gracias a ti y tus poco convencionales métodos—Dijo resignado Kaji, Kaworu esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción

—¿Fue tan difícil. ?—Preguntó el chico, a lo que Kaji simplemente dio un gruñido—Conservas a tus seres queridos ablandando mas el corazón que la cabeza. En otras palabras, eres un cabeza dura muy orgulloso

—¡Hey!—Exclamó molesto Kaji, pero Kaworu no lo notó

—Es decir, hay que ser testarudo para no decirle a la mujer que amas dos simples palabras—Siguió Kaworu, Kaji rodó los ojos y se preparó a soportar el monólogo de su compañero, solo que usó el tiempo en que él hablaba para pensar en una estrategia para la batalla contra el ángel 

º|||º 

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron llamados para una reunión de estrategia. Fue una reunión de una hora, cuando terminó la directora de operaciones hizo llamar a los dos pilotos de Eva. Ellos dos, Misato, Ritsuko y Kyoko eran los únicos

—Solo hay una manera de acabar con el ángel. Un ataque sólido, preciso y simultaneo a las dos fracciones justo en el corazón—Dijo Misato de pronto informando a los pilotos—En otras palabras, un ataque simultáneo por los dos Evas. La cooperación y coordinación entre ustedes es vital. Y es por eso que ambos deben vivir juntos a partir de hoy

Ambas doctoras en la sala alzaron una ceja, por su parte Misato estaba completamente seria y determinada a llevar a cabo el plan

—Me niego—Fue la sorpresiva seria y militar respuesta de Rei, Shinji la miró estupefacto, nunca había visto a Rei resistirse a una orden

—Esto no está a discusión. En este momento el ángel se está recuperando, tardara 6 días. No hay más tiempo—Respondió Misato a la insurrección de Rei—La única forma de resolver esta situación, es diseñando un patrón de ataque perfectamente sincronizado con música, en armonía total. Tienen 6 días

—No discuto la forma en la que se afronta el problema, solo me niego a vivir junto al 3º elegido. —Dijo Rei con el mismo tono serio mirando a los ojos a Misato

—Como dije no está a discusión. —Dijo de forma rotunda y sin dar lugar a réplicas Misato

—No voy a estar junto a él más tiempo del necesario. Y no está a discusión—Exclamó molesta Rei, ya frunciendo el seño en dirección a la directora de operaciones que dio un suspiró sabiendo que esto no sería fácil 

º|||º 

Ya era la media tarde cuando Shinji llegó al cuartel con sus cosas. Después de mucho discutir y negociar, Rei aceptó el realizar el entrenamiento en la base siempre que tuvieran viviendas separadas y pudiera estar a solas una vez el ejercicio terminara.

Shinji tuvo otra vez la misma habitación en la que se había quedado cuando había llegado a Tokyo 3. No tardó en ordenar las pocas cosas que tenía, y luego salió a donde se suponía tendrían que entrenarse.

En el camino fue recordando cuando tuvo que hacer esto con Asuka, y sí que fue difícil. Esta vez al menos seria con Rei, y aunque no le agradara mucho a ésta, seguramente llevarían esto a cabo sin muchos problemas, o por lo menos en comparación con su anterior experiencia.

Shinji pensó en como la última vez se sincronizó tan fácilmente con Rei en la máquina con la que entrenaban. No bastó ni una práctica, salió bien a la primera. Así que, cuan diferente podría salir está vez

Al llegar se encontró con Rei ya en la sala inspeccionando la máquina con la que entrenaría, que era similar a las máquinas de baile de los videojuegos. Tambien estaba Misato junto a un equipo de música y a su madre y Ritsuko con una café en sus manos charlando

—Al fin llegaste, prepárate que comenzaremos lo antes posible—Le dijo Misato colocando el reproductor a un lado

—¿Y ellas que hacen aquí?—Dijo Shinji señalando a Kyoko y Ritsuko

—Venimos de observadoras. —Respondió Kyoko

—Vienen a reírse cuando metamos la pata—Dijo algo frustrado Shinji

—Es una forma poco elegante de decir… pero sí—Admitió Ritsuko

—No nos den ánimos… —Comentó sarcásticamente Shinji

—oh, vamos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?—Exclamó Misato intentando de motivarle 

º|||º 

—¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?—Gritó furiosa Misato a los dos pilotos de Eva—¡Han pasado 2 días enteros y este día practicando y apenas lograron un mísero 47% de sincronización!—Les regañó molesta

—Pero Misato… —Dijo suplicante Shinji pero Misato siguió hablando

—¡Dejen de pelearse entre ustedes!¡Solo quedan 3 días!¡La cooperación es la clave maldición!¡No deben actuar como si no se soportaran!—Gritó Misato

—Es que no lo soporto—Respondió en tono neutro Rei, lo cual hizo enojar más a Misato

—¡Pues es exactamente eso lo que hay que evitar!—Dijo acercándose a ella para estar literalmente cara a cara—¡Me importa un bledo sus sentimientos personales!¡IGNORALOS Y HAZ TU MALDITO TRABAJO!

Gritó a más no poder Misato, logrando crear un genuino terror en el rostro de Rei. Esta desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzada y con un tono débil y de arrepentimiento dijo

—Está bien. No volverá a pasar. Debo aprender a controlarme mejor en este tipo de situaciones. Me disculpo por mi incompetencia—Dijo y dio una reverencia

—Bien, bien. Tómense una hora para almorzar y nos veremos luego aquí—Ordenó Misato mientras se masajeaba las sienes

Rei fue la primera en desaparecer del lugar. Shinji esperó a Misato y luego ambos fueron al comedor de NERV. En éste vieron a Rei ya sentada e ingiriendo su comida vegetariana. Shinji estuvo por ir hacia ella pero fue detenido por Misato

—Déjala sola. Después de todo eso es lo que quiere. —Le dijo Misato, Shinji la miró dubitativo—Es lo mejor, así cuando retomemos el entrenamiento estará más relajada y cooperativa

—Si tú lo dices… —Respondió Shinji caminando hacia donde tenían la comida

—Anímate, hoy vendrá tu hermana a visitarte. ¿No es eso bueno?—Dijo Misato sonriendo, el chico pareció sufrir un caso grave de depresión instantáneo —¿Qué sucede?

—No podrías… Decirle que no venga—Dijo Shinji débilmente

—Déjame ver la hora y… —Empezó Misato pero una histérica carcajada la hizo voltear alarmada

El origen de esta era nada más ni nada menos que Asuka Zeppelin Soryu que se esforzaba por permanecer parada a pesar de las risas que daba. Se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos llorosos de tanto reír señalando a Shinji

—¿Qué..ja…que..jiji… llevas puesto?—Preguntó antes de retomar sus carcajadas

Y en efecto Shinji no estaba vistiendo algo decoroso para un hombre. Las mallas ajustadas y pequeña remera holgada que vestía no daban la mejor impresión. Shinji se ruborizó pero sacó su pecho orgullosamente y frunció el seño molesto

—Es parte del entrenamiento. —Exclamó molesto—Y si me disculpas, voy ir a comer

Dijo y se fue caminando con sus alimentos en una bandeja mientras Asuka seguía riendo 

º|||º 

Más tarde todos volvieron a la sala donde se entrenaban, con Asuka un poco más bajo control. Pero no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña observación cuando se colocaron en posición para iniciar el ejercicio

—Esas mallas te marcan todo el trasero Shinji—Dijo con intención de avergonzarlo, cosa que logró y que al instante Shinji se dio vuelta para ocultar sus posaderas

—¡No veas mi culo!—Gritó molesto

—Es un lindo y pequeño culito—Dijo Misato, Shinji se ruborizó y hundió la cara esperando huir de esos comentarios

—¿Podrías dejar tus payasadas y comenzar el entrenamiento?—Exclamó Rei molesta fulminando a Shinji con la mirada

—Pero.. Mi culo

—Estoy en la misma posición que tu pero no ves que afecte mi rendimiento ¿O sí?—Le regañó molesta Rei

—Bueno… pero

—Basta de peros. Vamos a comenzar—Dijo y volvió la vista hacia adelante

—Rei también tiene un lindo culo—Dijo Misato

—Pero no tan pequeño como el de Shinji—Agregó Asuka

—Dejemos de lado a mi parte posterior y enfoquémonos en nuestra misión—Respondió Rei, Shinji notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Rei

El entrenamiento comenzó, Rei y Shinji comenzaron a moverse presionando los círculos correspondientes. Misato y Asuka veían como se desenvolvían los jóvenes frente suyo siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos

En eso la puerta se abre y por ella entra Ritsuko llevando un café

—¿Cómo les va?—Preguntó alegremente, como respuesta llegó el sonido estridente de la chicharra que indicaba que habían errado—Al menos pueden estar en el mismo cuarto sin sacarse los ojos. Gran trabajo de dirección capitana—Comentó sarcásticamente mirando a Misato

—Cállate… —Gruñó Misato

—Hicieron un 55%. ¿Avanzaron algo?—Preguntó Asuka

—Solo 8%—Respondió con poco ánimo Misato—Démosles tiempo, al menos avanzaron algo

2 horas e incontables intentos más tarde

—62%…—Dijo amargamente Misato viendo el último resultado obtenido tapándose los ojos

—¡Shinji eres un baka incompetente!—Le regañó Asuka

—¡Hey, no es solo mi culpa!—Se defendió

—Concuerdo con la histérica de tu hermana, eres un incompetente—Dijo Rei levantándose

—¡Lo ves!—Exclamó Asuka viendo que compartían su punto de vista, luego frunció el seño —¡¿A quién llamas histérica?

—Capitana, es obvio que esto no marcha en tiempo y forma. Debemos buscar otra opción —Dijo Rei ignorando a Asuka

—¡Hey, te estoy hablando!—Decía Asuka queriendo llamar la atención de la ojiroja

—No tenemos otra opción, y lo sabes bien. —Le respondió Misato

—Y a estas alturas no creo que consigamos un plan mejor—Recalcó Ritsuko, de fondo se oían las quejas de Asuka

—Esto es imposible. No hay forma de que logre esto, con él—Dijo Rei, Misato solo mantuvo una expresión que parecía decir "¿Aah sí?"

—Asuka, ve e inténtalo tú—Ordenó Misato, la pelirroja dejó sus quejas para mirarla a está

—eh… Ah… bien—Dijo y fue junto a Shinji poniéndose en posición—No me hagas quedar mal frente a está presumida insufrible —Le dijo en un tono que le hacía acordar mucho a la otra Asuka que conocía

Asuka se puso los auriculares y comenzaron la secuencia. Círculo, por círculo acertaron cada uno a el ritmo preciso. Al finalizar, en el marcador figuró un gran 100. Asuka miró a Rei y solo con la mirada parcia decirle "¿Qué te parece eso presumida?".

—Ojala Asuka fuera piloto. Podríamos usarla a ella en lugar de a Rei… En fin… Al menos supongo que no es tan imposible si ella lo logró al primer intentó ¿No crees?—Dijo Misato intentando reprimir el tono de gozo al mostrarle a la primera elegida que tenía razón—Lo cual me hace volver a mi idea inicial…

Los tosidos de su amiga hicieron que parara

—¿Su idea capitana?—Dijo en tono sugestivo Ritsuko

—Bien, la idea de Kaji. ¿Feliz?—Contestó Misato molesta, luego prosiguió—Como decía, volveremos a la idea inicial. Al parecer no basta con simples entrenamientos, para obtener el máximo rendimiento vivirán juntos. —Dijo Misato mirando a los ojos tanto a Shinji como a Rei

—Pero capitana

—Tómense 30 minutos para traer sus cosas a este lugar y acomodarse. Después continuaremos —Cortó Misato a Rei, dejando claro que esta vez no abría excepciones

—Capitana insisto en…

—De ahora en adelante, comerán, caminaran, pasaran el tiempo libre y dormirán juntos—Dijo Misato levantando la voz 

º|||º 

En otra sección de NERV, la Dra. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu sentía un poderoso escalofrió

—¿Qué sucede Dra.?—Le preguntó un técnico cercano

—Un perturbación en el balance…

—¿eh?—Exclamó sin entender el pobre técnico

—Nada, nada. —Dijo haciendo una seña dándole a entender que estaba bien, el técnico se fue—Mi hijo… y una chica… ¿Solos?—Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados temiendo lo peor 

º|||º 

Poco después ambos adolecentes estaban instalados en el mismo lugar. Desde el momento en que se dio la orden hasta ahora, Asuka no había parado de gritarle a Misato que esto no podía hacerse, que los chicos y chicas no debían vivir juntos después de los 10 años y ese tipo de cosas. A lo que Misato respondió con un simple "Y tú qué haces con tu hermano". Que dejó desarmada a la pelirroja pero no sin ganas de seguir la batalla

—Pero… Pero… No podemos confiar en un baka pervertido como es este—Exclamó Asuka señalando a Shinji

—¡HEY!—Se quejó el chico

—Independientemente de lo pervertido que sea esto debe hacerse Asuka—Contestó Misato, Shinji miró tristemente al notar la falta de fe que le tenían a su nobleza

—De momento concuerdo con la histérica, ya he experimentado con su perversión hace poco—Exclamó Rei, todos se le quedaron mirando y esta terminó por explicar lo sucedido en su casa hacia unos días, cosa que no cayó muy bien a la población femenina que había

—¡Lo sabía!¡Eres un maldito pervertido!—Le gritó Asuka y señaló a Rei —¡Entiendo porque no te quiere cerca!…¡Deja de llamarme histérica!

—Shinji, tenía una mejor impresión de ti… —Decía Misato moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—En fin, estás en esa edad… Son tus hormonas hablando

Shinji literalmente se quería matar, enterrar y disolver en la tierra en ese instante. Asuka que lo regañaba, Rei que parecía distorsionar la historia haciéndolo ver peor y, lo peor, Misato bromeando sobre el tema. Esta última paró cuando su celular sonó, ella lo sacó con tranquilidad y atendió el llamado pero tuvo que alejar el aparato al instante por los chillidos que salían de allí

—¿Hola?.. ¿Dra.… Ritsuko? ¿eh…?—Decía Misato mientras trataba de entender lo que decía—ah… ¿eh…? bien…

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shinji cuando Misato colgó

—Tu madre… parece algo más preocupada que nosotras porque te quedes a solas con Rei… Simplemente eso—Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego tomó a Asuka por el cuello de su remera y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera—Bueno chicos, entrenamiento intensivo desde ahora, Asuka y yo nos vamos para que puedan concentrarse

—Misato puedo caminar sola—Se quejó Asuka

—¡¿Qué va a pasar con esto?—Exclamó Rei alarmada—¡Me van a dejar a solas con este pervertido si ninguna protección!

—No seas ridícula, dejé condones en la gaveta de Shinji—Dijo Misato mientras salía, Rei miró a Shinji y se apartó de él de un salto, este solo se sonrojó furiosamente e intentaba calmar a Rei dándole a entender que era una broma

—¡Misato!—Exclamó Shinji molesto, está solo le dedicó una risita

—No se preocupen, un agente de la sección 2 estará vigilando. Si tienen algún problema háganselo saber. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora, es cuando empezaremos el entrenamiento de sincronización total. Disfruten su última noche de relativa soledad ¿Sí?—Dijo Misato y salió del lugar junto con Asuka

Shinji y Rei quedaron solos en la residencia que ahora compartían. Rei se fue por un lado sin decir una palabra y Shinji se quedó parado pensativo en como soportar está situación.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy tensas y silenciosas. Ambos prosiguieron practicando con la máquina durante un tiempo y luego lo dejaron cuando se hartaron de fallar. Mientras no había nada por hacer, Shinji veía la Tv mientras Rei leía. El título del libro que leía Rei le llamó la atención a Shinji "Como mantener el autocontrol en la adversidad". ¿Tan malo era estar con él?

Si bien no discutían tanto como lo hacia él con la Asuka que conoció en su mundo, con esta Rei dudaba que pudiera calificar para una relación cualquiera. Apenas y parecían conocidos, parecían más dos personas que estaban en el mismo lugar por coincidencia

Cuando todo se tornó demasiado aburrido Shinji salió del lugar para airearse y tener un cambio de panorama.

—¡Shinji Ikari!¡¿Cómo te va?

Un saludo eufórico se escuchó justo cuando el salía de la sala. Buscó con sus ojos la fuente pero no encontró nada. Sacudió la cabeza y dio unos pasos más hasta que una fuerte palmada en la espalda lo hizo voltear para encontrarse a una persona familiar

—¡¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?—Preguntó con una sonrisa el jovial agente de la sección 2 Ren Suzuhara

—¿Ren? ¿Qué haces aquí?¡Casi me matas del susto!—Exclamó furioso, Shinji se percató al instante de que esto era raro.

El no se enfurecería por algo como esto, y mientras hacía un poco de memoria no paraba de encontrar muchas situaciones en las que no actuó precisamente como él mismo. El cambio de personalidad parecía volverse cada vez más rápido y normal para él. No solo la manera de actuar, sino ahora también parecía estar cambiando su manera de pensar

Esa parte era la que menos le desagradaba, hacía un tiempo que ya no estaba enajenado en dudas existenciales y le resultaba más fácil perderse e ignorar las cosas duras de la vida. Disfrutar de la vida a pesar de sus cosas malas. Por fin podía hacer eso a pesar de que su vida no fuera perfecta

—Lo siento viejo, lo siento. Es que estoy feliz de verte, eso es todo—Se disculpó el hombre, entonces comenzó a rebuscar en su abrigo y sacó una carta—Mi sobrina te envía esto.

Shinji tomó el sobre, en el estaba escrito de forma infantil "Para Onii-Chan". Shinji sonrió mirando al sobre. Lo abrió y sacó una hoja y con la misma letra estaba

"Gracias por salvarme Onii-chan. Muchas muchas gracias. Te quiero. Sakura Suzuhara "

—Qué lindo —Dijo Shinji sonriendo

—Si, Touji se esmeró en escribir cada palabra que le dictaba su hermana —Dijo Ren, Shinji volvió a mirar la carta

—¿Esto lo escribió Touji?—Preguntó Shinji con los ojos abiertos como platos

—Pero con las palabras de Sakura —Recalcó Ren

—¿Pero lo escribió Touji?—Repitió Shinji

—Sí. No pensarías que una niña pequeña sabría usar esos kanjis ¿verdad?—Exclamó Ren y echó a reír

—No, creo que no… Voy a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos en un rato—Dijo Shinji

Shinji no tuvo un rumbo fijo. Solo deambuló como un fantasma por los laberínticos pasillos de NERV. Salió a los jardines y fue a donde estaban las sandías de Kaji, claro que no estaban. Se preguntaba si volvería a ver al hombre regando sus vegetales otra vez. De allí siguió su paseo hasta llegar al jardín con la fuente que tantas veces había visitado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó la inconfundible voz de Rei. Con pesar por haber terminado su calmado paseo dirigió la vista a la chica que estaba sentada en la fuente

—Solo daba un paseo—Dijo reprimiendo el impulso de gritarle

—Entonces prosigue—Dijo Rei, Shinji que no tenía ganas de discutir siguió caminando, pero se detuvo un momento junto a Rei

—¿Por qué piloteas?—Preguntó, él estaba dándole la espalda, la chica no lo miró y respondió de forma arisca

—¿Qué te importa?

Shinji suspiró y sonrió ante la respuesta predecible de la primera elegida

—Yo piloteo para proteger a mi madre, a mi hermana, mis amigos... A todos mis seres queridos se podría decir—Dijo Shinji

—¿Por qué me lo dices?—Preguntó Rei, su tono denotaba cierto fastidio pero indudable curiosidad

—No lo sé… Simplemente sentí que quería decírtelo. ¿No es razón suficiente?—Contestó Shinji, Rei volteó a mirarlo extrañada

—No lo sé. Ciertamente no te comprendo… —Dijo Rei confundida—¿Qué relación tengo con lo que dijiste?

—Que eres una de las personas a las que protejo —Respondió Shinji y volteó a verla

Sus ojos se encontraron, por primera vez en todo este tiempo los ojos de Rei no dirigían furia hacia él, sino una sorpresa y ligera vergüenza después de oír eso. Rei cortó el contacto visual y ocultó su cara de Shinji dando un bufido

—Eres ridículo… No logro comprenderte—Dijo Rei estoicamente

Shinji suspiró ante la respuesta tan cerrada de Rei. Sin más que hacer allí comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

—¿Pilotear?—Exclamó de pronto la chica, Shinji se detuvo para escucharla—¿la razón por lo que lo hago…? No es tan solidaria como la tuya… Pero no carece de significado…

—¿Y cuál es?—Preguntó Shinji, sintiendo que solo faltaba un empujón para que Rei abriera un poco de su ser

—Supongo… Además del simple deber… Que para resaltar… Sí, porque es algo que solo yo puedo hacer—Respondió Rei

Shinji volteó consternado ante la respuesta. La chica estaba con la mirada fija en las aguas de la fuente en la que había metido un dedo y hacia girar generando ondas. Está no lo miraba, parecía esperar que Shinji expresara su opinión tal y como ella lo hizo cuando él le contó su razón

—¿Para resaltar?—Repitió incrédulo —¿Por qué es algo que solo tú puedes hacer…? ¿Acaso piloteas solo para sentirte superior a los demás?

Rei paró de girar su dedo y miró con el seño ligeramente fruncido a Shinji, casi como extrañada ante la pregunta del chico. Luego dio una risa ahogada y dio una sonrisa amarga. Está se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de los jardines, antes de irse se quedó en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos y luego exclamó

—Sabía que no comprenderías… —Shinji pudo sentir algo de tristeza en esas palabras, y luego la chica salió de la vista.

Shinji se quedó largo rato reflexionando sobre las misteriosas palabras de Rei y cuál era su significado tras lo que aparentemente decía. Pero solo perdió su tiempo. Luego volvió a dormir, donde tuvo que mentalizarse ya que tendrá que hacerlo junto a Rei. Su nerviosismo pasó lentamente y cayó dormido 

º|||º 

La oscuridad fue todo lo que veía. No le tomó mucho percatarse de que estaba teniendo su sueño recurrente. Sin mucho interés esperó a que se presente algún hecho nuevo. Tuvo que soportar lo que ya había escuchado, pero su paciencia rindió frutos

—pero ¿y aquí?—preguntó el Shinji frente a él, Yui suspiró

—Morirán… tanto si te quedas como si te vas—sentenció con un hilo en la voz, a Shinji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—Te voy a explicar, tengo está sola oportunidad para ayudarte cariño… está es la única forma en la que puedo compensar lo mucho que has sufrido, con un nuevo principio—dijo y una tira de imágenes de él con Asuka y Kyoko aparecieron —Aquí te mandaré… Aquí vivirás con mi amiga Kyoko y su hija en Alemania, serás adoptado luego de mi accidente por ella y serás parte de su familia… Allí te quieren como si fueras de su propia sangre, allí eres feliz—sentenció ella, Shinji pudo hablar otra vez

—Y… ¿y qué pasará con el Shinji que está allí?—preguntó notando el detalle, Yui bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre y todo volvió a disolverse. 

Al despertar, se encontró con su actual estado de nauseas y sudores fríos pero por suerte no tan fuertes como la última vez.

Así que su viejo mundo estaba muerto. O eso había entendido, y él se salvó por la caridad y amor de su madre. Lo único que le carcomía el alma era esa amarga expresión que tenía su madre cuando le preguntó sobre el otro Shinji. ¿Algo malo había pasado?

Al reponerse un poco de sus malestares, notó que su compañera de habitación estaba enrollada en sí misma y dando quejidos. Shinji miró extrañado, pero el peso del sueño lo hizo caer dormido otra vez, está vez para descansar. 

º|||º 

Los siguientes dos días fueron de entrenamiento intensivo. Tal y como Misato dijo, Shinji y Rei realizaron cada tarea juntos al mismo tiempo. Baño, desayuno, ver Tv, lavarse los dientes, dormir y demás tareas mundanas.

Además de ello, seguían entrenando con la máquina. Aunque avanzaba lentamente, avanzaba al fin y al cabo su progreso. Al final del 4 día lograron un 89% de sincronización y durante el 5º ese puntaje siguió subiendo

Durante este periodo los sueños recurrentes sucedieron cada noche. Pero no obtuvo ningún nuevo fragmento de estos, solo lo que ya había visto con anterioridad

En sus pocos ratos libres, Shinji lo pasaba con su forzado amigo, su carcelero, es decir, Ren Suzuhara. Era agradable entablar una conversación con alguien diferente, aunque se conformaba con hablar con alguien ya que Rei no era muy dialogadora a su gusto, o más bien sus diálogos no eran fáciles de tomar.

Si bien los pilotos sufrieron este periodo, tanto Misato, Ritsuko y la propia Kyoko sufrieron con las quejas de los adolecentes cuando ya no podían soportarse. Era en los momentos más críticos de molestia cuando ellas no aparecían y le acarreaban la labor de niñera al agente de la sección 2 responsable.

Después de mucha práctica Shinji y Rei lograron alcanzar el 100% del puntaje ya varias veces seguidas, bajo agradecimientos al cielo de que lo lograran por parte de Misato, comentarios sarcásticos de Ritsuko, cometarios maternales incómodos de Kyoko y vítores algo exagerados por parte de Ren.

Una vez los adolecentes probaron que ya habían logrado su cometido, justo sobre la hora, Misato dio por terminado el entrenamiento al anochecer y dejó el tiempo de allí a la hora de la batalla a disposición de los pilotos.

Rei anunció que pasaría la última noche en su cuarto asignado, como esperaba Shinji que hiciera. El se quedó la sala de entrenamiento completamente a su disposición. Para matar el tiempo jugo a las cartas con Ren hasta que terminó su turno, luego miró la Tv hasta que su aburrimiento fue tal que prefirió ir a dormir 

º|||º 

La mañana fue recibida con una sonora sirena de alarma. Los edificios comenzaron el proceso para refugiarse bajó tierra. Los ciudadanos alojados en los refugios.

En NERV, los últimos preparativos para la batalla y las tareas comunes se llevaban a cabo. Había gran expectación acerca de la batalla que se realizaría dentro de poco, sería la primera vez que dos Evas lucharían hombro a hombro

Misato repasó el plan de batalla una última vez con Rei y Shinji para luego cada uno pudiera ponerse su Plug suit. Solo separados por un velo que dejaba entre ver la sombra de la figura de Rei cambiándose. Solo podía oírse el sonido de la ropa siendo acomodada y el sonido de la presurización del traje.

Nada había que decir. Todo estaba implícito. Shinji se tomó los últimos momentos para dejar su mente en blanco. Quedó absorto mirando un punto fijo del suelo. Rei terminó de cambiarse y caminó hasta la puerta deteniéndose allí con una expresión pensativa

—Ikari… —Llamó la chica, él la miró esperando que continuara—Independientemente de lo que pase… Quiero que sepas…

—¿Si?—Dijo Shinji no pudiendo soportar las ansias por lo que diría a continuación

—Quiero dejar claro que no te soporto—Sentenció y salió del lugar, dejado a Shinji estático por la sorpresa 

º|||º 

—Aquí viene. —Anunció Misato viendo por la pantalla la llegada del 5º ángel —No fallaremos está vez.

Luego inició la comunicación con los pilotos. La imagen de los dos pilotos apareció en pantalla, ambos estaban plenamente concentrados

—Al oír la música, abran sus escudos AT. Luego continúen con el plan. ¿Están listos?—Dijo Misato

—Por supuesto—Respondieron al unísono los pilotos

—El ángel atravesó la franja cero —Anunció Aoba

—Corten la alimentación externa—Ordenó Misato, los cables umbilicales de los Evas salieron de su lugar dejando a los Evas con su poder de reserva —Lanzamiento

Las plataformas de los Evas cambió de posición, los seguros se liberaron al mismo tiempo que la música comenzaba a reproducirse.

Los Evas salieron despedidos a gran velocidad despegándose del suelo sobrevolando al ángel. Sin perder tiempo ambos Evas sacaron de sus hombreras un cilindro que se extendió para convertirse en una especie de lanza que arrojaron contra el ángel, este los desvió pero se enterraron uno a cada lado de este. Se generó una especie de campo de energía que cortó a la mitad el cuerpo del ángel.

El ángel se dividió mientras los Evas aterrizaban e iban por sus armas, la unidad 01 por su fusil y la unidad 00 por el rifle de positrones desarrollado para los Evas, Rei alzó el rifle en su hombro y comenzó a disparar al mismo tiempo que Shinji a los blancos.

Soltaron sus armas y comenzaron a retroceder dando volteretas hacia atrás cuando las partes de el ángel comenzaron a contraatacar con rayos de energía. Estos siguieron retrocediendo hasta llegar a donde estaba un interruptor en el suelo que al activarse levantó una barrera frente suyo cubriéndolos de los ataques enemigos. Los Evas tomaron rifles por igual y abrieron fuego contra el ángel, este no tardó en arremeter contra los Evas destrozando con sus garras la barrera que los escudaba. Shinji y Rei escaparon del ataque en el último momento.

Misato ordenó entonces que las defensas de la ciudad comenzaran a atacar, misiles y municiones de todo tipo fulminaron al gigante divino. Los Evas aprovecharon la distracción para asestar al mismo tiempo un gancho, cada uno a una parte del ángel, para luego terminar con una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar hacia atrás. El ángel se volvió a unir forzado por la situación

Aprovechando el momento Shinji y Rei procedieron con la última parte del plan. Se elevaron en el aire con un salto, coordinándose en el aire para ponerse en posición para una patada gemela. Los Evas estaban espalda con espalda con una pierna extendida y apuntando a el corazón del ángel

El golpe llegó de lleno al corazón, la fuerza que llevaba el golpe arrastró por todo el terreno al ángel. El núcleo se destruía poco a poco hasta el punto en que cedió totalmente. Señalando el final del ángel, llegó una tremenda explosión por parte del mismo al ser derrotado.

Todos miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros por la pantalla, hasta que la imagen final demostró a los Evas en una posición poco decorosa. Uno tirado sobre el otro. Una palmada a la frente fue lo más común

—¿Pero por qué?—Se preguntaba Misato

—Patético—Sentenció Ritsuko

Shinji salió de su Eva y admiró la torpe posición en la que aterrizaron, no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado. 2 de 2 fueron las veces que se arruinó el final. El teléfono sonó, dio un vistazo al otro extremo para ver a Rei esperando con el teléfono en la mano

—¿Sí?—Exclamó

—¿Por qué caíste sobre mi?—Preguntó con tono helado la muchacha de ojos rojos

—Se acabo la energía y…

—No des escusas. Una misión debe llevarse a cabo hasta el final, tú lo dejaste antes de tiempo. He aquí el resultado—Le recriminó Rei

—Pero, yo…

—¿Que acaso no aprenden?—Exclamó Misato en el puente

—Los perros y los gatos se llevan mejor… —Comentó Maya

El ambiente se relajó luego de esto, muchos reían felices de haber sobrevivido otro día, otros por la ridícula discusión de los adolecentes. La última orden fue sacar a los pilotos de allí lo antes posible para que no molestaran más a todos los presentes 

º|||º 

Comunicado por fuente no identificada

"El 5º ángel fue derrotado"

"Estoy al tanto. No puedo creer como terminó… Podrían al menos aparentar ser mas profesionales"

"Pero ganaron... Eso es lo que cuenta"

"Y con este resultado, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Básicamente, todos los accionistas cambiaron sus fichas al proyecto E.A... Los pequeños emprendimientos rivales quedaron sin apoyo, o simplemente cerraron o quedaron suspendidos. Los suspendidos, fueron cerrados por nosotros al adquirir la mayoría de las acciones. "

"Entonces solo resta sacar del juego a el proyecto E.A., y poner todo nuestro empeño en la verdadera misión. "

"No puedo creer que perdamos tiempo en esto para empezar… Pero supongo que está bien no dejar ningún cabo suelto"

"Sí, causó más problemas de los que debería pero finalmente pudimos cerrar el proyecto Trident" 

º|||º 

Aquí Chuck Norris.

Fin del capítulo 6. En la siguiente entrega… ¿Qué dice en ese cartel?... Ah sí, ya lo veo.  
El proyecto E.A. realiza su primera prueba al público… este emm… Kyoko… Ritsuko… ¿Qué no hay algo interesante?... ¡Ah! esto me gusta más… Aparece un agente de los enemigos de SEELE… y también un agente de SEELE… Disparos… Evas, peleas… bla, bla… Bien ya está. ¡Cumplí mi trabajo ¡ !¿dónde está mi dinero? ¡Y que ese chico traiga mi dona! 

º|||º 

**Omake  
Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo. **

**A continuación se presentara el segmento titulado "Aprender para crecer" presentado por nuestros protagonistas de la serie y debido a cuestiones legales desde hoy Chuck Norris será también un presentador oficial.**

**Chuck Norris: ¡¿Que pasa chicos?**

**Asuka y Shinji: Tarea**

**Chuck Norris: ¿Y cuál es el problema?**

**Asuka: No tenemos la menor idea de qué hacer**

**Shinji: Sí, el maestro solo nos dio preguntas pero no en donde buscar **

**Chuck Norris: Chicos… Tengo que decir algo… Ya deberían saber qué hacer en este tipo de situación. Piensen**

**Asuka: Creo que se a que te refieres**

**Shinji: Sí, hay que ir a donde está el conocimiento**

**4 días después**

**Shinji: Maldita sea… Reprobé**

**Asuka: Serás Baka**

**Chuck Norris: Muy mal hecho Shinji**

**Shinji:¡No entiendo!¡Fui a la biblioteca, Investigue escribí…! y reprobé **

**Chuck Norris: ¿Y por qué Asuka aprobó con un 10? **

**Asuka: Telefonee a Hikari y me explicó cómo hacer la tarea… Bueno, donde encontrar las respuestas… O sea su cuaderno… Pero yo fui la que escribió… Las primeras páginas…**

**Shinji: ¡Eso es injusto!**

**Chuck Norris: Shinji, mi estúpido compañero. ¿No te das cuenta de la lección aquí?**

**Shinji: ¿Cuál? Que algo por lo que se trabaja honestamente siempre es mejor**

**Chuck Norris: Por ese tipo de cosas eres mi estúpido compañero **

**Chuck le da una patada voladora a Shinji**

**Shinji:¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Chuck Norris: Tu sabes porque. En fin. La lección aquí es, y escucha bien**

**Shinji: ¿Si?**

**Chuck Norris: Lo importante no es saber, sino tener el teléfono del que sabe. Por eso Asuka aprobó **

**Asuka: Y a pesar de saber mucho, desaprobaste. **

**Shinji: Ahora lo entiendo **

**Asuka: Has madurado un poco**

**Chuck y Asuka formando un arcoíris en el aire:¡Porque aprender es crecer!**

**Shinji: Creo que ya se como hace eso. Es… **

**Chuck le da una patada voladora a Shinji  
**

**º|||º  
**

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º 

N/A:Por fin…Tenia el cap casi finalizado cuando me llovieron parciales y trabajo por todos lados .  
Como sea .Finalizo el capitulo 6 ,y se ve un poco mas de Rei .ShinjiporAsukistas su tiempo esta por llegar sean paciente .  
NO hay mucho masque decir .Ojala les haya gustado y comenten si tienen tiempo y ganas .  
Y por cierta escena que involucra a la pelirroja y nuestro amigo Shinji ,solo dire que no olvide esa escena .Aun hay tiempo 

Saludos! 

º|||º 

Hechizero15:Bien ,como vos dijiste lo de el SxA es algo difícil que quiero llevar con calma ,hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una pareja con tanto potencial ,el problema como supondrás es su actual relación de hermanos ,que se diluye poco a poco .  
Por los acercamientos ,aquí presente uno y mas adelante habrá mas .  
Saludos .CUidate!

Arcangel guerrero: Un aplauso por adivinar cual era el siguiente ángel .En este cap se mostro su trabajo en ``equipo´´ .Finalmente salieron adelante .Me alegro que Kyoko se desenvuelva bien ,es un personaje literalmente nuevo ya que en la serie no apareció y que fuera bien recibida fue uno de mis primeros temores  
Y no subestimes a Chuck ,recorda ``Chuck Norris construyó una máquina del tiempo y viajó al pasado para evitar el asesinato de JFK. Cuando Oswald disparó, Chuck detuvo las tres balas con su barba, desviándolas. La cabeza de JFK estalló de la impresión.´´ Pruebas fehacientes de las habilidades de Chuck jjaja  
Saludos!

Kanme Langley:Gracias por comentar ,capitulo 6 arriba .Nos vemos!

Loquin: El pobre Shinji ,un hombre no esta hecho para entender los sentimientos con facilidad ,no podemos …Pero con una buena zarandeada puede que entienda ,aunque Asuka no será tan delicada para darle solo una zarandeada  
Saludos!

Loco77:Gracias por las palabras ,a la espera de la continuación de tu fic .Mala suerte con lo del capitulo ,a mi me paso algo similar lo entiendo .Suerte con eso!

Veronika Davis Merteuil:Saludos verónica ,muchas gracias por los comentarios .Y es asi ,no le siento asco a las parejas ,cada una evoca diferentes sentimientos y situaciones ,en parte se compensan ,lo que no tiene un relación ,se ve en la otra .Asi me gusta verlo .  
A mi me paso también ,lo de dejar de leer ,en un tiempo estaba muy prendido ,me lei mas de20 en pocas semanas ,llegue hasta leer los mas viejos no por ello malos .Ahora estoy medio ocupado y deje de leer tanto .En fin …son épocas  
Saludos un abrazo!

the-one-1983:Bueno ,aquí hubo un par de cambios mas con respecto al canon .La relación de SxA es complicada pero con potencial .Y por ultimo ,Rit y Misa son una pareja muy aprovechable en cuanto alivios comicos .  
Bueno ,cada uno ya va entrando en su papel y Chuck sigue con sus patadas  
Saludos ,un abrazo!

quirvan108:Buena intuición ,Rei es mas importante o resalta mas en la forma que plantee la historia en mi cabeza ,el amor esta en el aire pero nuestro héroe cabeza hueca es…no hace falta completar la frase..  
¿Porque el odio de Rei hacia todos? Un pequeño acercamiento pero lejos de el origen,¿porque Asuka no le gana el impulso con shnji? 10 años de hermandad no se superan de la noche a la mañana y la niña no quiere ser una pervertida (Tontaxd), ¿que estara pasando con el otoro universo de shinji? Interesante ,por fin alguien se percata del hecho .jeje , ¿porque el cielo es azul? Por el reflejo del agua sin entrar en detalles , ¿que fue primero el eva, dios, o gainax? Ninguno ,lo primero fue Chuck norris, ¿porque chuck noris estan genial? A quien hace esa pregunta amanece siendo pateado por Chuck , ¿porque no te molestan la preguntas? Porque da tiempo a liberar parte mi locura en respuestas poco convencionales y ¡Un pato!, ¿porque soy tan genial? Porque tu mama te lo dijo y tu abuela estuvo de acuerdo ,además de que lo dijo tu psicólogo jaja  
Siga en esta estación para saber mas ,que pasara con nuestros héroes ,podrá batman..digo Shinji derrotar a los angeles ,siga viéndonos la próxima Semanas a la misma hora por el mismo Evacanal.(Eso de batman me dio cierta idea para un crossover jeje)

Ryousan:Amigo tiempo sin saber de ti .Vi que actualizaste tu fic ,donde tenga tiempo leere el capitulo .  
Gracias por los comentarios ,cuando hice el fic lo que busque era algo que no se hubiera hecho antes o no se pareciera al resto .  
Otro aplauso para ti por descubrir que los nombres de los compañeros de Kaji tiene que ver con los dones de el espíritu santo .  
Por Rei poco a poco se ira viendo ,y Asuka ya tendrá su momento .Kyoko tiene relevancia ,mucha ya que su supervivencia trajo muchos cambios ,en el próximo capitulo mostrare un poco mas de ella .  
Pd ; El instituto sobrevivió ,hipotéticamente claro .Me parecio agregarlo ya que soy un seguidor de la serie  
Pd2 :Chuck ,es Chuck No hay mas que decir  
Saludos!Cuidate 

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	7. Espionaje, sabotajes, farsas e informaci

Notas de autor:

**Letras en negrita, es en idioma Alemán**

7 

Espionaje, sabotajes, farsas e información  
SEELE en la mira

Año 2004, oficinas de NERV, Alemania.

—**¡Pero Kyoko!¡No puedes abandonar el proyecto a estas alturas**!—Se quejaba un hombre frente a la alemana, quien se veía notablemente más joven

—**¡Me importa una mierda!¡Ya sé lo que pretendían!¡No me quedaré un minuto más**!—Estalló desfigurada por la furia Kyoko

—¡**Kyoko!¡¿Cómo puedes dejarlo a estas alturas?¡Con todo lo que hemos logrado**!—Le seguía reclamando el hombre

—¡**Todo para que!¡Para morir y abandonar todo lo que quiero**!—Seguía gritando Kyoko mientras tomaba cosas de su escritorio metiéndolas en una caja

—**¡¿Qué es más importante que el proyecto?—**exclamó el hombre golpeando el escritorio. Kyoko alzó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró con una mezcla de asco e intriga

—**Mi hija**. —Dijo secamente y se quedó mirándolo—**Y el hijo de mi mejor amiga… La mujer que ustedes dejaron morir**

Kyoko miró a los ojos al hombre por unos momentos y luego volvió a acomodar las cosas en la caja sin inmutarse

—**Entonces esto es todo… Te daremos los correspondientes créditos cuando terminemos con el proyecto… Supongo que es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por tus servicios prestados**—Dijo el hombre y caminó a la puerta —**Adiós Kyoko. Cuídate**

La mujer miró la puerta cerrarse y luego prendió su computadora, accedió a diversas direcciones, tecleó rápidamente y sacó un CD en última instancia. Luego borró cada archivo que veía para culminar afectando el sistema operativo deshabilitando completamente la máquina.

—Y una mierda los créditos… 

º|||º 

Actualidad, bloque de departamentos, hogar de la familia Soryu y KaTsuragi

En el departamento que era compartido por Katsuragi Misato y los Soryu nunca se tenía un amanecer placentero.

Mientras Shinji se encontraba desayunando con su madre y Pen-Pen, sus otras dos compañeras seguían enterradas en sus camas. Las puertas fueron corridas revelando a las dos habitantes faltantes con una apariencia que dejaba mucho que desear

Con un bostezo cada una entró al comedor. Pelos enmarañados, aspecto cansino y ropas ligeras era lo que compartían estas dos mujeres.

—eh… uh… baño—Balbuceó Asuka

—ah… eh… —Respondió Misato, Asuka entró al baño y Misato se desplomó en una silla.

—Buenos días—Saludaron Shinji y Kyoko, Misato no respondió, primero tomo su cerveza habitual bajándola de una sorbo para luego dar un chillido

—¡Siiii!¡Buenos días!—Saludó más enérgica, Shinji y Kyoko se miraron dando un suspiro

—¡Buenos días!—Saludó Asuka al salir del baño igual de enérgica

El desayuno prosiguió tranquilamente hasta que el portero sonó. Misato atendió y luego de una breve conversación le avisó a Shinji que sus amigos estaban allí.

—Hola chicos. —Saludó Shinji mientras les abría la puerta, sus amigos se metieron rápidamente en el departamento sin pedir permiso

—Shinji, no te vemos desde hace una eternidad. Misato nos dijo que estabas en un entrenamiento especial pero no pudimos contactar contigo —Se quejó Touji

—Quiero escuchar todo lo que pasó. ¿Cuál fue el entrenamiento?¿Cuanto duro exactamente?¿Ganaste alguna habilidad es... pe… cial… ?—Las preguntas de Kensuke se detuvieron una vez estuvieron dentro del comedor echándole un ojo a Misato de ropa ligera

—Hola chicos. —Saludó Misato contenta con la reacción producida

—Holaaa—Respondieron melosamente los dos muchachos, con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros

—Babosos. —La voz de Asuka captó su atención, mas no fue capaz de sacar la expresión embobada.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como un puño se acercaba a su cara. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que estaban fuera del departamento y que les dolía mucho la cara

—Shinji será mejor que los alejes antes de que los meta por la trituradora—Dijo Asuka pasando frente a él, luego la pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse su uniforme

—Eso me recuerda, hoy tengo que ir a la reunión de maestros de Shinji. —Exclamó Misato

—¿Cómo es que meter cuerpos en una trituradora te recuerda eso?—Preguntó Kyoko alzando una ceja

—¿Por qué vas tú?¿No tendrían que ir mi madre?—Preguntó confundido Shinji

—Recuerda que en un principio pasaste a mi cuidado mientras tu madre y hermana tramitaban sus pasaportes. De momento soy tu guardiana "oficialmente" según el papelerío. —Explicó Misato levantándose cansinamente para ir a cambiarse también

—¿En serio?¿hasta cuándo será eso?—Preguntó Shinji

—No mucho hijo, dentro de poco nos entregaran un hogar "seguro" y todo se aclarará. Pero de momento Misato tiene todas las responsabilidades inherentes como guardiana —Respondió Kyoko

—Tú también puedes venir—dijo Misato asomándose

—eh… No creo—Dijo Kyoko con una mueca

—¿No quieres ir a saber cómo le va a tu hijo?—Exclamó indignado Shinji, Kyoko aumentó su mueca

—No es eso... Eres buen chico, todo estará bien… Además esas reuniones siempre son tan aburridas… —Admitió Kyoko

—De todas formas tienes que ir. —Dijo Misato, Kyoko ladeó la cabeza como un perro que no comprende —Ya sabes, por Asuka—Dijo gesticulando con la cara y sus manos para marcar su punto, mientras la susodicha entraba devuelta en la sala ya cambiada

—ah… tengo trabajo—Musitó Kyoko y volvió a su desayuno

—¡¿No te interesa lo que haga tu hija?—Exclamó indignada ahora

—En tu caso, sí. Por eso Misato me contará todo después de la reunión—Informó Kyoko

—¿No confías en mi?—Preguntó Asuka

—Misato ¿Podrías darme algo más de café?—Preguntó Kyoko

—No me ignores—Musitó Asuka molesta

—Será mejor que salgan o llegaran tarde—continuó evadiendo Kyoko

—¡Hey!—Se quejó la joven pelirroja

—Me voy, nos vemos Asuka—Se despidió Shinji ya harto de esperar

—¡Hey!¡Espera!—Exclamó Asuka tomando sus cosas con rapidez y saliendo tras Shinji

—ah… Niños... Son tan fáciles de engañar. —Dijo Kyoko sonriendo 

º|||º 

Una vez de camino a la escuela, Shinji hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros. Estos hablaban de las cosas más típicas y normales, lo cual era un alivio para Shinji. Dialogar sobre cosas tan simples de manera despreocupada era muy placentero teniendo en cuenta su otra mitad de su vida como piloto de Eva que lo exponía a grandes raciones de estrés.

—Gott… Tendría una mejor conversación con una cabra —Murmuraba Asuka sobrepasada por las cosas sin sentido que decían Touji y Kensuke

—Cambiando de tema. ¿De qué me perdí mientras estuve fuera?—Preguntó Shinji, Touji y Kensuke intercambiaron una mirada

—oh, seguro te encantará lo que encontrarás—Dijo Kensuke

—¿eh?—Exclamó Shinji

—¿Recuerdas la cosa esa de la prensa de hace unas semanas?—Preguntó Touji, Shinji asintió —¿También recuerdas que tenías un grupo de seguidores?—Shinji asintió nuevamente

—Dejen de intentar parecer misteriosos y dejen que lo descubra el solo—Gruñó Asuka, y los pasó caminando más rápidamente con la cabeza bien alta, erguida orgullosamente

—En fin… verás… —Dijo Touji 

º|||º 

—¡Es Shinji!—Un grito fue lo que recibió al grupo de Shinji

—¡¿Ikari?¡¿Dónde?—Se podía distinguir diferentes gritos hasta que se formó una gran masa rodeando a Shinji y a sus amigos

—¡¿Qué sucede?

—¡Shinji Ikari!¡Volvió!

—¡¿Shinji donde estuviste?

—¡¿Una misión secreta?

—¿Estas herido?

Un interrogatorio rápido y caótico se llevo a cabo en el mismo patio de la escuela. Shinji respondió como pudo a las preguntas tanto de chicas como de chicos y le pareció ver por ahí a un miembro del grupo de prensa de la escuela. Pero por más que respondió, parecía que no tenía fin.

Shinji pudo escapar de todo esto una vez que los profesores intervinieron. Ellos dieron una reprimenda general sobre lo que no se debe hacer en horas de clase y luego mandaron a todos a sus salones, no sin antes darle una última mirada molesta a Shinji por crear todo el alboroto

Al llegar a el salón 2-A, la historia volvió a repetirse pero con un grupo más reducido. Alumnos de otros cursos se asomaban por la puerta. Finalmente todo terminó con la llegada de Hikari que a fuerza de sus gritos sacó a todos los ajenos al salón e hizo dispersar al pequeño grupo dentro del salón

—¡Shinji!¡Se mas considerado!¡Estamos en horas de clases, no debes hacer todo este alboroto!¡¿Entendido?—Le regañó Hikari, Shinji intento en vano defenderse pero finalmente acepto la reprimenda

—¡ES AYANAMI!—Se escuchó un grito masculino, y un gran grupo rodeo a la chica. Los gritos de Hikari eran en vano

Una ronda de preguntas similares a las que les hicieron a Shinji, mas preguntas tales como, "¿te casarías conmigo?" o "¿tienes novio?", además de los típicos piropos y halagos por su belleza. Rei solo espero inmutable, hasta el punto que todos se callaron para oír lo que iba a decir

—Son patéticos. Búsquense una vida y déjenme en paz—Las palabras de Rei lograron dejar mudo al grupo que la rodeaba, dejándole el paso libre a su asiento. Esta se sentó y comenzó a mirar por la venta como habituaba

—¡Es asombrosa!¡La hermosa reina del hielo!—Exclamó un muchacho al salir del espasmo y comenzaron a hablar y alabar Rei

Touji y Kensuke miraban asqueados a esos tipos que se denigraban babeando por Rei que siempre los había ignorado y apenas conocían más allá de su título de piloto de Eva recientemente hecho público

—No me lo creerán, pero concuerdo con ella—Decía Touji—Son patéticos

—Exactamente, esa manera de actuar no es digna de un hombre —Comentaba Kensuke en una pose orgullosa, mientras que Asuka le miraba con una expresión fastidiada

En ese momento se escuchó el fuerte ruido de un motor y un derrape. Kensuke y Touji, como la mayoría de los alumnos se asomaron por la ventana. Touji y Kensuke sonrieron y rieron emocionados al ver como Misato, completamente arreglada, desfilando hacia la escuela. Kensuke sacó su cámara para grabarla, ella simplemente le hizo la seña de la paz y le guiñó el ojo antes de perderse dentro del edificio

—Patanes… —Decía Asuka

—Babosos… —Continuó Hikari

—Hipócritas… —Terminó Rei

—Bueno, chicos, vamos. Siéntense. Es hora de empezar la clase—Exclamó el profesor, los alumnos se ubicaron en sus puestos de malagana

El resto de la clase Shinji se la pasó bombardeado por preguntas por el chat. Finalmente dejó de atender los llamados y se dedicó a prestar algo de atención al maestro, o lo que es atención en esas condiciones. 

º|||º 

En NERV, Kyoko junto a Ritsuko revisaban un conjunto de documentos importantes que les había enviado el comandante. Kyoko arrojó uno de los documentos a un lado y suspiró.

—¿En serio quieren que nos preocupemos por esto?—Dijo Kyoko

—Órdenes, son órdenes. A mí tampoco me parece algo preocupante. —Contestó Ritsuko tirando a un lado el documento que leía.

—Es que es demasiado obvio. Solo basta con leer los materiales que usaron. No están a la altura de un Eva. —Decía Kyoko mientras ojeaba otro informe

—Sin embargo la posibilidad de un arma que se pilotea sola no deja de ser atractiva. A pesar de sus deficiencias —Dijo Ritsuko

—Supongo que veremos todo de lo que es y no es capaz ese ingenio humano dentro de unos días… —Exclamó la pelirroja dando un suspiro y tomando otro documento

—No podían haber enviado a otros, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer todavía por aquí. —Gruñó Ritsuko

—Para colmo solo nos enviarán a nosotras y a la capitana… —Musitó Kyoko

—Escuché que enviarían a algún representante de la 2º o 3º rama, pero no parece que quieran desperdiciar personal en esto —Dijo Ritsuko y bostezo.

Luego se levantó y fue por café, trayendo dos tazas consigo. Su compañera y ella tomaron un largo sorbo con los ojos cerrados y luego dieron un suspiro placentero. Permanecieron unos segundos quietas y luego retomaron su actividad 

º|||º 

Durante el receso para el almuerzo Shinji se reunió con sus amigos para debatir temas importantes que afectaban la vida de cualquier ser humano

—Si tuvieran algún súperpoder ¿Cual querrían tener?—Preguntó Touji

—Creo que optaría por el de volar—Dijo Kensuke

—Yo querría súpervelocidad. ¿Y tu Shinji?—Preguntó Touji

—¿No hablas en serio?—Preguntó Shinji, este permaneció mirado expectantemente por sus compañeros logrando poniéndolo nervioso —eh… yo… creo… ¿Visión de rayos X?

—¡Si, es un gran poder!¡Puedes ver debajo de la ropa de las chicas!—Exclamó Kensuke

—¡eh… No me refería a eso!—Intentó defenderse Shinji

—Como de costumbre eres un pervertido—Shinji volteó para ver a Asuka y Hikari caminando hacia ellos

—¡No molestes al hombre!¡El sí que sabe de lo que habla!—Defendió Touji a su amigo

—Tu cállate mono, estas arruinando a mi hermano… no es que hubiera mucho para arruinar pero… —Musitó Asuka

—¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?—Dijo Shinji ofendido

—Debería darles vergüenza, pensando en ver a las chicas sin ropa—Regañó Hikari

—Es solo el resultado de la charla jefa de clases—Respondió algo fastidiado Touji

—¿Qué charla?—Preguntó esta

—¿Si tuvieras un superpoder, cual sería?—Preguntó Kensuke

—Eso es estúpido—Exclamó Asuka

—Atravesar las paredes—Dijo Hikari emocionada

—¿Hikari?—Preguntó Asuka volteando a mirar a su amiga

—¿Qué?¿Nunca quisiste un poder?—Dijo la chica de pecas mirando a otro lado ligeramente avergonzada, Asuka se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior y se quedó pensando

—Poder incendiar cosas con solo pensarlo—Exclamó con una mueca tan siniestra como la risa que hacía

—Exacto… —Dijo Shinji desviando la mirada —¿Ya dieron la lista de los grupos para el siguiente mundial?—Preguntó el chico cambiando de tema

—Sí, he aquí, los grupos—Exclamó Touji sacando un pequeño papel con la lista de los equipos, horarios en los que jugarían y demás. Todos se agolparon sobre él para mirar cómo había resultado el sorteo

—¡No!¡Holanda!... ¡¿Porque tenía que tocarnos con Holanda?—Se quejaba Kensuke

—Demuestra algo más de compostura, pareces un bebé—Le regañó Asuka —Humf… Italia y Uruguay… Mejor, los alemanes demostraremos nuestra habilidad frente a los más grandes

—Déjame ver… —Dijo Shinji queriendo tomar el papel, en aquel momento su celular sonó y de mala gana miró el mensaje

—¿Mamá?—Exclamó Asuka mirando su celular, ambos leyeron el mensaje

El rostro se les iluminó y abrieron los ojos emocionados, se miraron entre si y asintieron comprobando lo que leyeron. A continuación alzaron su brazo y chocaron las palmas eufóricos

—¡SIIIII!¡TENEMOS CASA!—Exclamaron felices los Soryu 

º|||º 

—Esto debe ser una broma… —Exclamó frustrada Asuka al estar frente a la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

—No, no lo es Asuka. Recuerda que fue NERV quien eligió el lugar —Respondió Kyoko igual de molesta

—Al menos no tenemos que recorrer mucho para traer las cosas —Comentó Shinji intentando animar el ambiente, tanto su madre como Asuka voltearon a verlo con el seño fruncido

—Shinji tiene razón. Claro, si se empeñan en ver el lado malo, acabarán viéndolo. —Comentó Misato que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su departamento.

—No ayudas Misato—Dijo Shinji

—Bien, ¿ qué les parece si mejor vemos que hay detrás de la puerta y luego nos quejamos?—Propuso Kyoko, sus hijos asintieron

Kyoko pasó la llave magnética y la puerta se abrió revelando una vista que ninguno esperaba. El interior del departamento era en extremo lujoso y occidental. Al pasar la puerta se entraba a la sala de estar, compuesta por un sillón grande y uno individual frente a una Tv de pantalla gigante, muebles y repisas vacios de momento repartidos por el lugar además de uno que otro detalle decorativo como pinturas.

Se podía ver al fondo de la sala de estar un pasillo y a su lado un corte en la pared que dejaba al descubierto la cocina, aprovechando el corte había una barra. Kyoko entró y corrió las cortinas dejando que el lugar se bañase en la luz del ocaso. Asuka pasó por alrededor de todo el lugar admirando cada rincón, mientras que Shinji inspeccionaba la cocina y sus aditamentos.

Más tarde cada uno fue a su habitación, nada fuera de lo común pero mejor que su actual situación. Había tres, una para cada miembro, no había futones sino camas lo cual fue un gran alivio para las alemanas. Cabe remarcar el gran vacío que se sentía en el lugar a falta de cosas para llenarlo, solo había lo mínimo e indispensable para una vida. Lo demás debían traerlo ellos

—¡Hey!¡Había un departamento tan grande y a mí me dieron aquel pequeño agujero!—Gritó Misato indignada por la diferencia entre los hogares.

—Esto está predispuesto por NERV, que piensa en sus empleados—Comentó Kyoko sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa

—Humpf… —Gruñó Misato

—Solo falta instalarnos y traer nuestras cosas… —Murmuro Kyoko para sí, luego abrió los ojos recordando algo—Es cierto. Chicos, me voy de viaje por negocios por lo que estarán solos un día entero.

—¿Te vas?¿A dónde?—Preguntó Asuka intrigada, Shinji anticipó los hechos recordando el maldito robot nuclear que tuvo que detener junto con Misato, y que con la suerte que tenía, seguramente tendría que detener de nuevo

—Al viejo Tokyo. Hay una exhibición de una nueva tecnología que… —Al ver que su público parecía no seguirle el ritmo decidió limitar sus explicaciones—Es algo nuevo que a NERV le interesa que revisemos.

—¿Entonces no irás sola?—Preguntó Shinji, aunque preveía la respuesta

—No, iré con Misato y Ritsuko… Y según dicen mandaran a alguien que represente a la segunda o tercera rama de NERV… Espero que no seamos las únicas en ese lugar que trabaja para NERV… —Decía Kyoko no queriendo compartir un día entero con la rubia y su compinche morocha

—¿Y que es esta tecnología tan impresionante que tendrás que ir a ver?—Preguntó Asuka mientras se desplomaba en el sillón grande

—oh… bien… es una propuesta alternativa a los Evangelion que nosotros usamos… —Explicó de mala gana Kyoko recordando los informes que tuvo que leer

—¿Qué son?¿Un arma diferente?¿Como se llama?—Preguntó Shinji intentando sonar interesado

—En esencia la propuesta de esta tecnología es crear algo que pueda pelear con los ángeles si exponer la vida de un piloto… Y mira que nombre ridículo le han puesto, escucha. Llaman a su prototipo el "Eva alone"— Decía Kyoko burlonamente, Shinji arrugó el rostro creyendo oír mal

—Perdón ¿Dijiste Jet alone?—Preguntó el chico, su madre lo miró extrañada

—No Shinji, Eva alone. El nombre quiere hacer referencia a un Evangelion que va solo sin ayuda de un piloto. Jet alone era el proyecto anterior que cancelaron para centrarse en el tema de los Evas —Se oyó la explicación por parte de Misato esta vez—¿Donde oíste eso de Jet alone?

—eh.. eto… Yo… —Balbuceó habiendo metido notablemente la pata

—Espera, no me digas. Fue Ritsuko ¿No? Esa mujer siempre tiende a hablar de cosas aburridas sin previo aviso—Shinji asintió lentamente

—¿Cómo que era el proyecto antiguo?—Preguntó Asuka a Misato no entendiendo bien la parte del Jet alone

—Es una historia complicada… Para empezar digamos que se llegó a esto debido al reemplazo de tu madre en el 2004, Shtrianer. El tipo que siguió el trabajo de tu madre era… Un incompetente, no logró avances y todo lo que hacía era realmente lastimoso. Entonces...

—Lo despidieron… —Dijo Asuka, comentando lo más obvio

—No llegaron a hacerlo. Estaban por despedirlo por su ineficiencia cuando el mismo se fue—Explicó Misato—Y de qué manera. Robó gran parte de la información clasificada de los Evas, como están hechos, como construirlos, etc, y huyó del país. Fue todo un alboroto, mientras huía en automóvil atropelló a una familia, creo que eran tres mató a 1 de ellos. NERV no sabía cómo justificar la falla en la seguridad, rodaron muchas cabezas…

—¿Y qué pasó con ese tipo?—Preguntó Shinji como un niño le pregunta a su madre sobre un cuento

—¿Quién sabe? No lo pudieron detener, solo se sabe que a los pocos meses información relacionada a los Evas comenzó a circular por el mercado negro. Así que Shtruner…

—Shtrianer—Corrigió Kyoko

—Si, Shtrianer, puede estar en una linda isla tropical disfrutando de la buena vida con todo lo que debió ganar al vender la información—Concluyó Misato

—Y si sumamos los hechos, no nos cuesta mucho dilucidar porque dejaron atrás al Jet alone y pasaron al Eva alone… O como le llaman, Proyecto E. A… —Dijo Kyoko

—¿Y creen que puede superar al Eva?—Preguntó Shinji preocupado, Kyoko y Misato se miraron a los ojos para luego dar una sonora carcajada que desencajó a Shinji

—Claro que no… Son inferiores en todo sentido… Armadura, interfaces, armas… todo… —Decía Kyoko riendo ante la comparación entre ambos. Lo único que sería preocupante es si en verdad han logrado hacer que se pilotee solo—La última parte del comentario bastante serio

—Sin mencionar su motor N2. —Comentó Misato.

—¿N2?¿Como la bomba?—Preguntó Shinji cada vez más preocupado frente a este nuevo hecho

—Exacto. Cuando el proyecto atrajo suficientes accionistas, el grupo se permitió desarrollar un motor en base a la bomba N2… Es mejor en realidad… Antes iban a hacerlo con un reactor nuclear… Al menos si este explota no contaminara todo—Comentó cínicamente Misato

—Como sea… Dejemos eso de lado… Tenemos que traer las cosas hasta aquí—Exclamó Kyoko dando unos aplausos para llamar la atención, de malagana los adolecentes comenzaron a moverse

—Y luego a preparar la fiesta de inauguración… —Comentó Misato

—Sí, y luego a preparar… ¡Hey no!—Gruñó Kyoko ante la insinuación de la mujer

—Vamos, una fiesta pequeña—Suplicó Misato

—No

—¿Una reunión?—Continuó suplicando Misato 

º|||º 

—Misato, espero que sepas que si llegan a manchar o arruinar uno de mis muebles, tendrás las completa responsabilidad —Le susurraba al oído Kyoko a Misato. Esta se heló ante la tenebrosa forma en que le dijo esas palabras, mientras los amigos de Shinji y Asuka, como algunos tenientes y la Dra. Akagi entraban en el nuevo departamento

—Wow. Esto es un apartamento—Exclamaba Touji mirando el lugar, seguía bastante vacío pero ahora tenía algunos adornos en los estantes antes vacíos.

—Trajimos frituras—Dijo Hikari tendiéndole unas bolsas, luego hizo una mueca algo avergonzada mientras una pequeña niña se asomaba por detrás de su falda—Lo siento, pero no había nadie que pudiera cuidarla

—No hay problema —Contestó Kyoko sonriéndole

—Yo tuve un problema similar —Dijo Touji mientras una niña pasaba a su lado y al ver al gran grupo de gente se escondió tras la pierna de Touji

—Así que esta es tu hermanita—Dijo sonriendo Hikari

—Eto… —Balbuceó Touji

—Qué bonita. —Decía Kyoko, Asuka bufaba por detrás no soportando esa actitud que todos tenían frente a los niños pequeños

—Quería agradecerle a Shinji personalmente. Anda Sakura—Dijo Touji empujándola frente a Shinji, la niña permaneció atónita mirando a Shinji hasta que reaccionó dando una reverencia

—Gracias por salvarme Shinji-onichan—Dijo y acto seguido abrazo su pierna

—eh… No hay porque… Me alegro que estés bien—Dijo Shinji algo ruborizado

—No te preocupes Touji, si no hay quien le cuide puedes contar con nosotros—Dijo Hikari agachándose y sonriéndole a la niña

—Pero no es con ella que tenía un problema—Exclamó Touji

—¿A qué te refieres?—Exclamó Asuka alzando una ceja, la respuesta llegó por si sola

—¡Shinjiiiiiiiii!¡¿Conociste a mi linda sobrinita?¡¿No es hermosa?¡Ya sabe contar!¡Y… !—Ren Suzuhara fue golpeado por la mano implacable de su sobrino logrando tranquilizarlo dejándolo en el suelo

—Ya cállate. —Dijo Touji frunciendo el seño—Es a él a quien no pude dejar con nadie

—Ya veo… —Dijo Shinji sonriendo nerviosamente

—¡Hey!¡Me rompiste la cabeza!¡Idiota!—¡Hey!¡Me rompiste la cabeza!¡Idiota!—Gritaba Ren frotándose la cabeza

—Déjame ver… —Dijo Touji y tanteo el cráneo de su tío—Estás bien, no seas llorón

—¡Gracias profesor rayos x!¡Me duele!—Ren prosiguió quejándose hasta un segundo golpe en las costillas por parte de Touji, dejándolo tumbado definitivamente a Ren

Todos, menos Ren que permaneció depositado en el piso por circunstancias ajenas a su control, pasaron a la sala. Poco después llegó Kensuke.

—¡Esta noche será genial!¡Esperen a ver… !¡aaahh!—Gritó Kensuke tropezándose con el cuerpo inerte de Ren en la entrada

—Deberíamos correrlo ¿no?—Preguntó Asuka, todos asintieron y movilizaron de lugar a Ren

Ren despertó casi dos horas después, encontrándose con el lugar ya lleno de gente. Estaban desde técnicos y tenientes, hasta la Dra. Akagi. Todos conversaban animadamente y disfrutaban de la noche. Tal vez, la persona que menos disfrutaba la reunión era Kyoko que miraba con terror a todos cada vez que tomaban algún bocadillo o apoyaba un vaso sin posa vaso

—Ya mamá. Los muebles no se arruinaran por una noche—Le calmaba Shinji, Kyoko pareció calmarse, hasta que se escuchó un ¡Crash!, cercano de donde estaba Touji y Kensuke

—Si tu lo dices… —Dijo tensa yendo por una escoba y pala

La noche prosiguió con juegos de cartas, cerveza para los mayores, a pesar de las quejas de Asuka. Mientras tanto, Shinji y sus amigos se fueron al cuarto a medio armar de su amigo, y a su vez Asuka llevó a su amiga al suyo

Ritsuko y Kyoko entraron en un debate sobre las teorías acerca de los ángeles, seguido de cerca por Maya. Hyuga permaneció con Misato charlando de esto y aquello mientras que Shigueru y Ren discutían acerca de quién era mejor entre Iron maiden y Guns 'n´ Rosses.

—… Bien… Pero solo digo, que la idea de un ángel con forma humana es ridícula. —Decía Kyoko

—En esencia son iguales a nosotros, así que cabe esa posibilidad—Defendía su argumento Ritsuko

—Una posibilidad muy pequeña—Dijo Kyoko

—Puede que sí, pero…

—Muy, muy pequeña—Le cortó Kyoko ya sacando de sus casillas a Ritsuko

—Ya dejemos eso de lado, ambas teorías son buenas… —Decía Maya intentando calmar el ambiente entre ambas —ah... ¿Han oído quien representará a la tercera rama en el exhibición?

—oh, sí. El Dr. Ramster—Respondió emocionada Kyoko

—¿En serio?¿Irá? Debe ser algo muy importante para que él se digne a ir—Siguió la conversación Ritsuko dejando atrás lo pasado

—¿Quién es este Ramster?—Preguntó Hyuga, habiéndole llamado la atención la conversación

—Es uno de los pioneros de los Evas. Uno de los iniciadores. Tal como Kyoko aquí presente y como… Yui Ikari… —Respondió Ritsuko, en un tono lento al final, el ambiente se tensó de pronto, los que oyeron de ella no querían hablar y los que no, presentían que no debían hablar la boca

—En fin, lo veremos en el viejo Tokyo en la exposición. —Cerró Kyoko la conversación 

º|||º 

Como de costumbre, Shinji, Kyoko y Pen-pen, ya estaban levantados y desayunando. Shinji y Kyoko ya estaban listos, ambos preparados para salir. Una de viaje de negocios y otro a la escuela. Solo esperaban que la otra habitante del lugar despertara.

Y así, algo tarde, se asomó cansinamente Asuka. Sus ojos semiabiertos, sus pelos enmarañados.

—Msdia —Saludó la muchacha si articular las palabras bien del cansancio. Caminando hasta la mesa y tomando una tostada para engullirla

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y entrando en la residencia Soryu estaba una Misato, vestida de forma elegante y toda arreglada a esas horas de la mañana. Asuka dejó caer su tostada, cayendo justamente del lado de la mermelada

—¡Scheiße!—Exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida, luego miró detenidamente a su tostada en el piso —¡Scheiße!

—¿Nos vamos?—Preguntó Misato a Kyoko, esta asintio y se levantó limpiandose un poco la boca

—Será un largo dia... —Dijo en un suspiró la mujer pelirroja—Bien. VolveremoS tarde. No hagan nada malo, pidan algo para cenar y por favor no arruinen los muebles.

—Si mamá—Diejron al unisono Shinji y Asuka de forma cansina y fastidiada

—Y no toquen mi cerveza—Aclaró Misato

—Sí Misato—Respondio Shinji, luego se quedó mirando a Asuka

—Asuka—Dijo en tono de ultimatun Kyoko, y siendo secundada por una mirada asesina de Misato

—Está bien, está bien. —Gruñó la joven

—Entonces, hasta más tarde. —se despidió Kyoko

—Nos vemos en la noche—Saludó Misato 

º|||º 

Zona abandonada número 28

Un helicóptero perteneciente a NERV atravesaba el espacio aereo que antaño perteneció a la antugua ciudad de Tokyo

—Y pensar que esta era la capital de país. La enorme ciudad de Tokyo—Comentaba Misato mirando los restos hundidos de la ciudad

—Hemos llegado—Anunció Ritsuko. —Creo que será mejor despertar a la Dra Soryu

—Creo que sí. —Dijo Misato y comenzo a darle golpecitos para despertar a su compañera

—eh.. . Hju.. . ¿Que me perdí?—Preguntó la mujer despertando

—Llegamos—Le dijo Misato, ella comenzó a fregarse un poco los ojos despebilandose—¿Pero porque organizan esto en un lugar así?.. . ¿ Esta involucrado en el proyecto la F. D. E. ?

—¿La fuerza de defensa estratégica ? No, no se les permite interferir—Respondió Ritsuko

—Por eso hacen lo que quieren—Gruñó Misato

—Hancen lo que quieren porque tiene el dinero para hacerlo.. .—Comentó Kyoko mientras el helicóptero terminaba de descender.

Las mujeres bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar donde se expondria todo. Fueron bien recibidas, presentaron sus identificaciones y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. En la puerta de la sala de conferencias esperaban dos guardias y un hombre mayor que descansaba en una silla a un lado. Kyoko sonrió emocionada

—Dr. Ramster, que gusto verlo aquí—Saludó la mujer dándole un abrazo al hombre

—Ho Kyoko, el tiempo parece no tener efecto en ti. Te ves incluso mejor que la última vez que nos vimos—Comentó el hombre correspondiendo el abrazo, luego pasó la mirada por sus compañeras—Ellas deben ser Misato Katsuragi, y obviamente tengo frente a mí a la Dra. Akagi. Un placer verlas

—El gusto es nuestro —Saludó Misato, tendiéndole la mano

—¿Por que todavía no ha entrado?—Preguntó Ritsuko

—Verán, somos los únicos representantes de NERV aquí. No quería entrar solo y sentarme en esa enorme mesa a la vista de todos—Respondió el hombre

—Me extraña de usted profesor. Los años parecen haberle sentado bien —Comentó Kyoko—¿No llegó el representante de la segunda rama?

—No sé si habrá un representante de la segunda rama. Yo vine, solo por interés personal. Pero la tercera rama tampoco quería mandar a nadie. —Respondió el hombre

—Que falta de responsabilidad—Exclamó Misato

—En fin, mejor entremos antes de que inicie la demostración—Dijo Kyoko avanzando hasta la puerta, esta les fue abierta por los guardias

El lugar estaba lleno de grandes mesas circulares que correspondían a cada grupo invitado. Los representantes de NERV se sentaron en sus lugares, dejando una gran aire de vacío en comparación con todos los demás.

Lo primero fue una presentación audiovisual que explicaba lo que era el proyecto, imágenes de los técnicos y científicos trabajando, etc. Al terminar la presentación que llevó más de una hora el representante del proyecto E. A. se hizo presente y fue recibido por una tanda de aplausos

—Bienvenidos y muchas gracias—Saludó el hombre al terminarse los aplausos —Pronto los llevaremos a la sala de control para observar la demostración. Pero primero responderemos aquí a sus preguntas

La mano de la Dra. Akagi, y la de Kyoko se levantaron al unisonó, pero la pelirroja cedió la palabra a su compañera.

—¿Me permite?—Dijo la rubia

—Es un tremendo honor el recibir la visita de la famosa Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. Adelante—Respondió el hombre sonriendo, pero no parecía ser muy honesto con lo que decía

—Muchas gracias. ¿Me permite hacer una pregunta?—Dijo Ritsuko tomando el micrófono

—Por supuesto claro que sí—Contestó el hombre

—En la anterior sesión de información, dijeron que esta unidad tiene un reactor N2 interno—Comenzó Ritsuko

—Así es. Es una de las características únicas de nuestro producto que garantiza 200 días de poder de operación

—Si me disculpa. Desde una perspectiva de seguridad, no es arriesgado incorporar un reactor N2 a un arma que está diseñada para el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo —le espetó Ritsuko, Kyoko se paró y miró al hombre

—Con el debido respeto—Dijo Kyoko tomando el micrófono de Ritsuko por un momento—La autonomía de la unidad es irrelevante. Si su unidad recibe un daño considerable su explosión es tan o más catastrófica que una bomba nuclear, mientras que las unidades Evangelion no tiene ese riesgo si llegan a perder. Pueden tener mayor tiempo de actividad pero supone un riesgo muy alto.

—Primero que nada, me alegra ver a la emblemática Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu acompañándonos en esta demostración. Respecto a lo que usted plantea, pensamos que es más útil que un arma que no funciona por más de 5 minutos —Contestó el hombre

—Pero en una emergencia, tendría dificultad para controlarlo a distancia—Le dijo Ritsuko

—Pero es más humanitario que un sistema que induce una gran tensión e inestabilidad mental en el piloto—Le contestó el hombre cada vez mas soberbio

—Ya basta se comportan como niños—Criticaba en voz baja Misato, el Dr. Ramster la miró divertido

—Estos temas nos tornan de este modo a los científicos. Es triste y divertido a la vez ¿No crees?—Le dijo, Misato asintió dudosa mientras el hombre se levantaba y tomaba el micrófono

—Pero el control de su sistema no es fiable—Dijo el anciano, la mayoría del público presente miró admirando al hombre

—Debo decir que esto parece una convención de eminencias, Akagi, Soryu y Ramster sentados frente a mí. Tres de las metes más importantes en lo que respecta a el famoso proyecto E. —Comentó el hombre forzándose a ser cortés

—Como iba diciendo, según las especificaciones que han marcado en la sesión de información, podemos deducir que su sistema no cumplirá con las expectativas marcadas por las unidades Evangelion ya construidas. —Planteó Ramster y volvió a sentarse

—Pensaría que es mucho más seguro que un arma sumamente peligrosa que ha perdido el control y ha enloquecido en medio de una prueba de activación. —Dijo alzando un folio que decía "Top secret" y sacó del imágenes de el Eva 00 fuera de control

—Ni siquiera estamos a salvo del espionaje… —Murmuró Misato

—La información es el arma de esta época, capitana. —le dijo Ramster, notablemente molesto, mientras Kyoko tomaba el micrófono

—Cabe mencionar que el piloto retomó el control de la unidad después de un breve tiempo y…

—Disculpe, —Le cortó el hombre a Kyoko—Pero según me informaron, la falla se debió en un principio por errores en los propios sistemas de conexión de el Evangelion. Es decir, los Evas que no pueden controlarse son una locura. Son como una mujer histérica, completamente fuera de control… —El hombre como todos los presentes rieron—Es una calamidad.

Las risas prosiguieron un poco más, Ritsuko y Kyoko esperaron pacientemente a que las risas se acabaran, hasta que solo se escuchaba una simple y exagerada risa viniendo desde el fondo

—Ja… ja… ja… je… ji… jo… ju—se escuchaba ya lentamente la risa desde el fondo de la habitación que no paraba

Hasta el final de la sala, en la puerta de entrada se podía ver la silueta de una persona que caminaba con total tranquilidad hacía el centro. En el camino tomó un micrófono de una mesa cercana y comenzó a hablar como si fuese lo más normal

—Es en verdad gracioso… Muy gracioso… Una mujer histérica… ja… Debes decirme quien escribe tus chistes—Decía en tono burlón la persona, por la voz que resonaba se notaba que era un hombre

—¿Se puede saber quien… ?—Dijo el representante del proyecto frunciendo el seño molesto por la interrupción, pero permaneció callado al no poder dilucidar con exactitud quien era a la distancia

—Es muy interesante… Que señales los errores de otros, y no hables de los tuyos… ¿no lo crees?—Le cortó el hombre mientras seguía abriéndose pasó al centro del lugar—Dime mi querido compañero, ya has hablado de las inmensas fallas referentes al armamento, la armadura, sinapsis, software, hardware…

—Creo que sería educado que al menos se presentara antes de criticar…

—Sistemas de control muscular, además de que las reacciones son en exceso lentas—Siguió hablando sin inmutarse—Claro, es mejor criticar a la competencia que sinterizar vuestro propio producto ¿No?—Dijo y dio una breve carcajada

—Hay Dios mío… —Exclamó Kyoko abriendo los ojos como platos

—Interesante… —Comentó Ramster

—Pintoresco planteamiento —Dijo Ritsuko eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras

—Al fin alguien habla de forma clara… —Dijo Misato

—Esperen un minuto… —Dijo el representante agudizando la vista una vez que el sujeto que hablaba se acercó lo suficiente—Pero si es nuestro viejo colega el que nos agasaja con su presencia, todos, un aplauso para el Dr. Sein. —Dijo el hombre sacando adelante la situación, unos aplausos se hicieron correr pero finalizaron rápidamente

—Gracias… Me encanta la hipocresía… —Dijo el hombre, varios de los presentes hicieron una mueca de asco ante la chocante respuesta de este—No me mal interpreten, me refiero a él —Dijo señalando al representante —Es más que obvio que no está contento con verme, pero que importa… ¿Verdad Sr. Hirano?

—No, en lo absoluto. El Dr. Sein es un ex-empleado que abandonó nuestro proyecto hace pocos meses por no cumplir las expectativas…

—Mis expectativas, le recuerdo… Me decepcionó mucho lo atrasado que iba el proyecto—Le cortó Sein

—No obstante, no recuerdo que lo hayamos invitado. Y esta es una exposición que pocas personas están autorizadas a ver. Así que tendrás que disculparme pero debes irte —Respondió el hombre reprimiendo su enojo. Dos guardias que habían entrado ya estaban a su lado

—Pero si aquí tengo mi invitación. —Dijo y tendió a los guardias un sobre, estos lo miraron y miraron confundidos al representante que hizo una mueca—Invitó a representantes de NERV ¿No es así? Represento a la segunda rama de NERV, trabajo en el laboratorio de desarrollo número 99.

El hombre llegó finalmente a la mesa reservada para NERV, Ramster sonrío al verlo allí. Kyoko solo apretaba los dientes nerviosa intentando mantener la calma. Ritsuko alzó una ceja extrañada al ver a su "colega" y Misato dejó caer el palillo que tenía en la boca

—No lo digo a menudo, y no creo que te lo vuelva a decir, pero… Qué bueno verte. En buen ahora llegaste, necesitábamos a un discutidor cabeza dura en estos momentos—Dijo Ramster a modo de saludó tendiéndole la mano

La persona frente suyo, era un joven en sus 20, piel blanca, cabello rubio largo que parecía llegarle a mitad de la espalda, media cerca de 1,80, su rostro era bastante masculino con aire tosco debido a sus duras facciones que le daba cierto encanto particular. A simple vista parecía vestido de traje, pero deteniéndose a observar se podía ver que en vez de zapatos llevaba zapatillas negras y en vez de una camisa, llevaba una simple remera debajo del sacó.

El joven le guiñó el ojo a Ramster mientras mantenía una sonrisa confiada que no lo había abandonado desde que llegó. Se le veía risueño, casi divertido por alguna razón a pesar de la situación.

—Volviendo al tema, creo que debería mencionar las notorias fallas y deficiencias que su producto tiene, en comparación con las unidades Evas —Continuó el joven mirando a los ojos directamente al representante Hirano

—Quizás debo recordarte las clausulas de tu contrato, como la de libertad de información—Dijo en tono amenazante, Sein dio una risa ahogada

—Vamos, solo hablo a partir de lo que dieron a conocer. Tranquilo, ¿Si?—Le respondió haciendo un ademan con la mano—En base a lo que se ve en el informe, podemos asegurar desde una vista técnica, que su modelo es notoriamente obsoleto, rudimentario, frágil, debido a los materiales y técnicas de fabricación inferiores que usaron. ¿Qué responde a eso?—Cuestionó Sein, el representante rió nervioso

—Nosotros preferimos centrarnos en el desarrollo de otra área de interés en particular, como ya sabrán todos, lo innovador del proyecto es su capacidad de comandarse a distancia sin la necesidad de un piloto —Defendió el representante su posición

—No obstante, solo tenemos su palabra de que eso es cierto. En las sesiones de información no hay nada referente que explique cómo lograron esta… proeza—Dijo Sein con sarcasmo al final— Sin mencionar que su proyecto no era ni siquiera viable hasta hace unos pocos meses, ¿o me equivoco?—La última pregunta terminó por causar una ronda de susurros

—Bien, eso es simple en realidad. Desde… tu partida, hemos desarrollado el proyecto a un nuevo nivel, literalmente la causa por la que tenemos esta presentación hoy mismo—Respondió Hirano pero sus respuestas parecían menos intensas que antes

—Está bien, no puedo ni afirmar ni negar si es posible, por lo que prosigamos—Se excusó Sein—Repasemos el hecho de que su producto eventualmente sucumbiría al ataque más simple de un ángel—Dijo, otra tanda de susurros se hizo correr por el lugar, Ritsuko tomó la palabra entonces

—Si, por lo que se puede apreciar por los elementos usados, el resultado final no podría resistir una batalla frente a un ángel en una situación de batalla real. Si bien su modelo tiene ciertas ventajas, de poco servirán al final, ya que al cabo sus unidades controladas a distancia no pueden resistir un combate. —La rotunda declaratoria de la Dra. Akagi terminó por dejar un silencio sepulcral en el lugar

—Creo… —El representante se aclaró la garganta—Creo que cabría mencionar que si bien las unidades Evas tienen todo eso que ha mencionado, sigue siendo un gran riesgo para algo tan frágil como una persona. NERV permitió que la situación se saliera de control. La O. N. U. Tuvo que aprobar un enorme anexo a su presupuesto actual, y por eso 20,000 personas mueren de hambre—Contestó el representante ganando una ligera tanda de susurros y miradas dirigidas a los representantes de NERV—Por supuesto, la causa real de todo esto sigue bajo investigación. Lo menos que NERV podría hacer es aceptar la responsabilidad de su obra. Ustedes en verdad son afortunados de encontrarse por encima de la ley

—No importa lo que diga, en este momento NERV es el único que actualmente pude superar las defensas del enemigo, como así también ganar la batalla. —Dijo Ritsuko.

—Solo requiere tiempo, investigación y desarrollo para que los Evas queden descontinuados—Comentó el representante esbozando una gran sonrisa pedante. No hubo tiempo para más comentarios, una ligera risa se hizo correr por el lugar, y muchos otros de los presentes comenzaron a bombardearlos con preguntas 

º|||º 

Ubicación desconocida, comunicación entre Wisdom y Fear

"Ya todos están en sus puestos, la operación está por empezar… Algo tarde pero a fin de cuentas llegaron sin llamar mucho la atención "

"Al parecer será llevada a cabo entre NERV y nosotros… Curioso. Ya pedí que fueran discretos"

"De ser posible dejen que NERV realice el trabajo, y que se limiten a observar. Que solo intervengan de ser necesario, y que actúen lo mas sutilmente que puedan. "

"Me ocuparé de informarles. ¿Alguna noticia de SEELE?"

"No mucho, cabe la posibilidad que estén vigilando. Por eso hago hincapié en el sigilo de esta operación. "

"Coordinaré todo. Corto la transmisión" 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, durante el receso hasta la presentación los representantes se movieron al lugar que les habían asignado. Todos aquellos que representaban a NERV caminaron en silencio hasta la sala que les correspondía

—¡¿Qué demonios haces TU aquí?—Gritó Kyoko señalando al joven representante de la segunda rama

—Nadie quería asistir… y siendo el más nuevo… aquí estoy Teacher… —Dijo el joven lentamente pensando cada frase en el idioma japonés y retrocediendo ante el violento avance de Kyoko

—Esperen, ¿Se conocen?—Preguntó Misato

—Algo así—Gruñó Kyoko

—Fue mi profesora cuando hacía el… **doctorado**—Dijo sonriendo Sein

—¿No estás feliz de ver a tu ex-estudiante Kyoko?—Preguntó sarcásticamente Misato viendo el rostro de la mujer, esta la miró con un parpado haciendo un extraño tic

—Suficiente. —Todos voltearon a ver a Ramster, que miraba todo desde atrás —Hay cosas más importantes que discutir. Por ejemplo, este proyecto que…

—No se preocupen… eh… ¿cómo se dice…? ahh. No tienen nada—Le cortó Sein, todos se quedaron mirándolo—Trabaje aquí, se lo que podían o no… hacer. Pudieron ensamblar un Eva, pero no… **hacerlo funcionar** solo. Y sin eso, es solo un Eva de mala calidad. Por ende… **no hay** nada de qué preocuparse

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de esto?—Cuestionó Misato entendiendo a medias lo que decía, luego sacudió la cabeza —Pero antes ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—oh, olvidamos las… he… presentaciones—Dijo como recordando el hecho en ese momento—Dr. Johan Sebastian Sein—Dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarse—Representante de la segunda rama, su colega

—¿Encantada?—Dijo Misato tomando su mano

—¿Johan?… ¿Johan Sebastian Sein?—Dijo Ritsuko frunciendo levemente el seño—¿Tu?

—**Sí, yo**—Dijo el joven señalándose a sí mismo.

—Hum—Exclamó Ritsuko examinándolo con la mirada—Encantada de conocer a… Alguien de su reputación

—¿Reputación?—Preguntó Misato—¿Cómo puede tener reputación a los… ?¿Cuántos años tienes?¿25?

—20. —Respondió mientras buscaba algo en un casillero, al ser fulminado por la mirada de Misato aclaró—20 y medio…

—Sigo sin comprender… Si tienes 20… y…

—Se recibió de muy joven en la universidad… Si es lo que no te cuadraba—Aclaró Kyoko

—oh… —Exclamó la capitana, luego comenzó a mirar con curiosidad a el joven que seguía rebuscando en su casillero,—¡Jackpot!— luego se alzó con ambas manos en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Kyoko, el joven retiró sus manos dejando al vista un pendiente en su oreja que dejó a Kyoko consternada—¡¿Te perforaste las orejas?

—Hace años Teacher, no es **la gran** cosa —Se excusó el chico—No tuve tiempo de vestirme correctamente y… olvide ponerme el **pendiente**…

—Y… ¿Por qué… —Kyoko suspiró—llegaste tarde?

—Por azares del destino llegue un día antes y me dispuse a hacer turismo… pero me perdí y para cuando llegue a el hotel se hizo muy tarde y tuve que venir corriendo… no he comido desde hace casi un día… —En ese momento gruño su estomago y dejo caer su cabeza contra el casillero

—¿Turis… mo?— Preguntó Ritsuko interesándose de momento

—Osaka tiene muchos lugares para visitar… Pero si van a hacerlo les recomiendo un guía…Y más de 2000 yens—Dijo revisando sus bolsillos y sacando una moneda de 50 yens—¿Por qué?¿Por qué tenía que comprar ese sombrero?¿Por qué siempre tengo solo 50 yens?—Exclamó miserablemente

—Bien… iré a hablar con unos conocidos, nos vemos en la demostración—Dijo Ritsuko y salió del lugar.

—Creo que iré al bar… —Dijo Misato

—La acompaño, necesito un Scotch después de esto—Dijo Ramster sumándose a Misato, dejando solos a Kyoko y a Sein

—Creo que iré al baño… El viaje en helicóptero no me dejó tiempo para…

—**Deja ya eso por favor**—Pidió Kyoko con el seño levemente fruncido

—**Disculpe, no se a lo que se refiere Teacher** —Dijo el joven contorsionando su sonrisa confundido

—**Todo esto. El acto de tipo torpe e inconsciente. Es molesto, ya sé que finges**—Dijo frunciendo mas el seño, la sonrisa de Sein se borró y su aspecto alegre fue reemplazado por uno serio

—**Que así sea. Pero me pica la curiosidad… ¿Desde cuándo sabes… ?**

—**Fui tu profesora. Tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de tu pequeña farsa. Y lo que me da curiosidad, a mi es… ¿Por qué?**—Dijo Kyoko, el chico dio una corta risa ahogada

—**Es sencillo, ¿A quién mantienen más vigilado?¿Al torpe e inofensivo o al inteligente y suspicaz**?—Preguntó con media sonrisa—**La imagen de un torpe da una libertad de movimientos que no creerías Teacher. **

—**oh, lo creo… Lo vi durante tu paso universitario… Siempre diciendo que no habías estudiado o que estuviste parrandeando… Pero al final siempre sacabas no menos de un **9—Dijo Kyoko, luego frunció ligeramente el labio y desvió la mirada —**y… ¿cómo vas… ya sabes… de eso?**

—**Supongo que no puedo decir bien**—Contestó haciendo una mueca el joven —**Por ahora es algo llevadero… pero la operación es inevitable al parecer… **

—**Ya puedes hacértela ¿no es así?—**Preguntó Kyoko de forma insinuante

—**Parece ser que alcance la edad necesaria… pero la postergaré de momento… —**Kyoko pareció indignarse con la respuesta

—**No te parece… absurdo arriesgarse en algo así… **

—**No es tiempo de pensar en eso… hay mucho que hacer… la operación se puede posponer de momento… —**Dijo Sein

—**John, por favor. No es buena idea postergarlo… si tienes miedo de que… **

—**¡No tengo miedo de…! —**A mitad de la frase suspiró molesto—**como sea… iré a ver cómo va todo por allí y a ver si puedo comer algo. Nos vemos en la demostración Teacher **

El chico salió y dejó a solas a Kyoko 

º|||º 

Reunión del comité

—Todo está listo. Tenemos ojos en la demostración. No hubo problemas con el traslado—Dijo SEELE 03

—Los agentes tuvieron algunos problemas para llegar, pero ya están ubicados por el lugar—Informó SEELE 06

—NERV al parecer operará durante la demostración, que no se confundan sus acciones con las de otros. —Dijo SEELE 02

—Recuerden, esta es una operación de observación. No hay que operar bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Explicó SEELE 01. —Observación y búsqueda, eso es lo único que haremos con respecto a este tema… De momento.

—Informaré a nuestros agentes. Conexión fuera—Dijo SEELE 07 y cada uno repitió el proceso hasta que no quedó ninguno 

º|||º 

—Ese chico… me da mala espina—Comentó Ramster tomando un sorbo de su trago

—Es verdad… es verdad—Concordaba Misato mirando su bebida—División número 99… Pudo ser más disimulado a la hora de mentir…

—¿A qué se refiere capitana?—Preguntó Ramster

—A esa división que inventó… pudo haberla hecho sonar más creíble ¿No cree?—Preguntó Misato dando un trago de su vaso

—La división existe… —Dijo Ramster de forma seca, Misato volteó a mirarlo sin creerle —Y eso es lo que me da mala espina… Esa división responde directamente al comité sin ningún intermediario

—En otras palabras, tenemos con nosotros a los ojos del comité… esto va cada vez mejor —Musitó Misato

—¿lleno el vaso, señor?—Preguntó el muchacho del bar a Ramster, este asintió

—¿Qué hacen en esa división?—Preguntó Misato

—Lo que el comité ordene supongo… pero… más específicamente desarrollan todo lo relacionado con los Evas… Todo lo experimental y teórico… —Contestó

—… —Misato guardó silencio mientras observaba su vaso 

º|||º 

Lejos de allí, en la ciudad fortaleza de Tokyo 3, Shinji aguardaba impaciente sin saber si tendría que correr al rescate como la otra vez. La escuela había terminado, y esperar en su casa sin nada que hacer nunca le resulto más molesto.

—SI caminas mas dejarás un surco, baka—Le decía Asuka ya mareada de verlo caminar

—eh.. ha… ha, si… —dijo Shinji perdido en sus pensamientos

—Siéntate, o te siento—Amenazó juguetonamente Asuka

—Oblígame—Gruñó Shinji sin ganas de jugar,

La pelirroja gruñó y tomándolo con una mano del cuello de la camisa sentándolo en un movimiento seco, y por si había dudas, la mirada fulminante hizo permanecer quieto a Shinji. Luego la alemana volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado

—Got. Te preocupas demasiado para solo tener 14 años… —Decía Asuka

—No hables como si fueses mayor que yo—Respondió Shinji

—Las mujeres siempre llevamos 7 años de maduración a los hombres—se jactó Asuka contenta

—¿También en el mal carácter llevan ventaja?—Murmuró Shinji

—Sí, también el mal caract… —Asuka dijo sin darse cuenta, para luego cortarse a mitad del discurso para darle un poderoso sopapo en la nuca a Shinji—¡¿Qué insinúas?¡No mientas!¡Baka!

—Yo no miento… yo… pongo en duda la verdad—Exclamó Shinji inventando un argumento con que defenderse, Asuka desvió la mirada pensativa un momento

—Eso me recuerda… —Dijo la pelirroja levantándose y saliendo de la vista un momento antes de volver con un pequeño cuaderno—¿Qué es esto?

Shinji perdió el aliento por un segundo al reconocer ese pequeño cuaderno que contenía sus relatos sobre sus pasadas batallas. Ese breve momento le parecieron años, esperando expectante una reacción de su hermana.

—¿Do-Donde… esta-ba?—Tartamudeó, ella hizo una mueca

—Cuando movimos todo para aquí lo encontré entre tus cosas… y me llamó la atención… ¿Qué es?—Repitió la pregunta inocentemente

—He… —Shinji seguía sin poder armar una frase, Asuka entre tanto abrió el libro, a Shinji se le escapó el alma del cuerpo cuando Asuka volvió a mirarlo

—¿Qué significa esto?—Dijo poniendo el libro frente a él señalando una parte que describía el enfrentamiento contra el anterior 13º ángel

—Yo… eh… La verdad… —Balbuceaba Shinji, Asuka volvió a mirar el libro

—Ya veo… ¿Tu tampoco lo entiendes?—Preguntó Asuka volteando el libro de cabeza

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Shinji

—ah, no me digas, es como un libro para aprender Kanjis ¿Verdad? Y por lo poco que entiendo es una novela fantástica ¿No?—preguntó Asuka

—ah… Tu… ¿No lo entiendes?—indagó cuidadosamente Shinji

—No te burles, sabes que no se me dan los kanjis… Todavía—Agrego al final de forma orgullosa—Ahora veo porque no tenías tantos problemas como yo con estos malditos símbolos. ¿Hace cuanto practicas?

—Bastante… antes de llegar yo… ya practicaba… porque iba a venir… sí… —Inventó Shinji, Asuka alzó una ceja pero luego se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia

—¿Me lo prestas?—Pidió Asuka

—¡NO!—Gritó Shinji tomando el libro, ella se quedó mirando extrañada por lo que Shinji se vio forzado a inventar algo otra vez—Digo… es demasiado avanzado para ti… luego te daré unos más simples

—¡Dices que soy tonta para entender ese!—Dijo indignada la pelirroja

—No… es que…

—¡No importa, aprenderé sola sin ayuda de ese estúpido libro!—Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos molesta en el lugar

—Pero Asuka

—¡Mira que interesante!¡No había visto esa película!—Le cortó Asuka elevando la voz para no escucharlo, Shinji se resignó y olvidó el tema 

º|||º 

En un oscuro rincón de las instalaciones donde sería exhibido el Eva Alone, una figura manipulaba el sistema principal del gigante próximo a demostrar, hasta que en la pantalla apareció el siguiente mensaje

"Sistema operativo del Eva Alone"

La figura se detuvo y comenzó a leer extrañada lo que se encontró, y terminó por modificar ciertos aspectos del programa

—Con esto bastará—Se jactó, su voz aguda y ligeramente molesta resonó en el vacío lugar. Acomodó sus rubios cabellos y salió del lugar, no sin tener sus dudas sobre lo que había echo

Caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a una intersección, antes de seguir se escondió contra una pared al notar que no estaba sola. Se asomó y pudo ver a una persona frente a uno de los ordenadores principales. En la pantalla pudo llegar a leer la terminación de dos líneas de algo que había escrito

"… .. to

… … … … tros"

—**¡Jackpot! Interesante… Adoro tener la razón a veces**—Se jactó la figura, luego se dio media vuelta mirando a donde estaba escondida—Seas quien seas, sal. El sonido de unos tacos en el silencio no es fácil de ignorar.

La figura frente a la computadora tecleó algo y sacó un pequeño dispositivo de la máquina. La figura tras la pared se hizo presente

—Ritsuko Akagi… No te dije que no había ningún inconveniente aquí… —Dijo a la rubia que se presento frente a él.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?.. . Sein—Preguntó la rubia, el chico se hizo a un lado y le mostró la pantalla de la computadora completa

—Búsqueda y **recolección** de información

—Eso es… entonces… —Murmuró Ritsuko pensativa

—Luego de la demostración solo basta con mostrar esto… —Dijo alzando el dispositivo que había retirado anteriormente. —Así que, **vámonos**. La demostración está por empezar

—Eso explica lo que vi antes… Entonces… debería...

—No te preocupes… Sencillamente dejemos que pase… Ayudara a hundir completamente esta farsa—Le cortó Sein a la rubia

—¿Sabes… ?

—Cuando revisé el programa otra vez, noté los cambios… en fin… que sea lo que deba ser—Sentencio el muchacho 

º|||º 

—Esto es demasiado… ojala pudiera irme a casa en este momento… no soporto mas —Se quejaba Misato desperezándose en la butaca de la barra

—No puedes pensar en otra cosa además de eso. Nunca cambiarás Katsuragi—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Misato volteó sonriendo ilusionada al reconocer la voz

—¡Kaji!—Exclamó y salto dándole un abrazo—¿Qué haces aquí?¿No estabas estancado en Alemania?

—Surgió una tarea y heme aquí. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir aquí —Dijo Kaji dándole un tierno beso, Ramster sonrió ante la imagen de los dos y se retiró respetuosamente

Kaji venia vestido con zapatos, pantalón de vestir, un corbata floja que Misato arregló al instante, un saco colgado del hombro y un maletín metálico colgando de su mano

—La demostración empezará dentro de 15 minutos—Informó una voz por el altoparlante

—Parece que debo irme. ¿Vienes?—Pidió Misato

—¿Por qué no? ya me desvié aquí para verte ¿Qué hará un poco mas de retraso?

Kaji y Misato comenzaron el camino hacia el puente de mando donde verían la demostración. En el camino el grupo de NERV volvió a encontrarse. Primero fueron Ritsuko y Johan los que encontraron, Ritsuko estaba parada esperando mientras que Johan estaba echado en el piso apretándose el estómago

—¿Qué le paso?—Preguntó Misato

—Comió una dona que encontró y no le sentó muy bien—Dijo Ritsuko apretando los dientes

—¿Otra vez?—Exclamó Kyoko al entrar en el lugar junto con Ramster —¿Cuántas cosas vas a comer del piso antes de dejar de hacerlo?

—Mi… MI… Mi **Querida **Teacher… No lo **lograré… **Por favor entiérrame **en ** un lugar **con vista** al océano… Así podré velar por todos… para las flores de mi tumba quiero… ¡HAAAAA!

—¡LEVANTA!—Gruñó Kyoko dándole un puntapié al joven quIeN se retorció un poco pero terminó por levantarse

—Jesús, Alá, Buda, denme fuerzas…—Gimoteó Johan

Sin más que perder, el grupo entró en la sala de comando. Los procedimientos previos se llevaron a cabo con rapidez, las órdenes iban y venían y al poco tiempo las puertas que resguardaban a el producto que "suplantaría" al Eva, comenzaron a abrirse.

Las pantallas enfocaron por todos lados a la unidad. Mantenía la línea de un Eva normal, a excepción de algunas modificaciones. Este Eva llevaba una especie de mochila tras de sí, y su cabeza parecía no tener orificios que marcaran sus ojos. El patrón de colores era simple, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era de color beige con detalles en rojo en la parte superior.

—Iniciará la demostración de el Eva Alone. No hay riesgo alguno pueden observar con completa seguridad por la ventana —informó el hombre que hizo la presentación anteriormente

—Todo listo—Informó un técnico

—Activen la unidad—Ordenó el hombre a cargo

Se oyeron como los técnicos informaban sobre el estatus de la máquina, como era de esperarse todos los sistemas estaban normales. En la cabeza de la unidad apareció una especie de "V" color verde que simbolizaba el arranque de la unidad.

"Arranque exitoso" Anunció una voz por el alto parlante.

Un murmullo y sonrisas se expandieron por todo el lugar. Mientras que los representantes de NERV no parecían demostrar emoción alguna. Ritsuko miró momentáneamente a Johan que sonreía juguetonamente como un niño esperando la explosión de un fuego artificial.

"Problema con la sinapsis" Anunció otra vez la voz. "Problema solucionado" corrigió

—Bien, inicien caminata—Ordenó Hirano, el Eva comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia adelante mientras era observado por todos los presentes

—Wuau. Verdaderamente está caminando. Deben estar muy orgullosos ¿verdad?—Comentó Misato burlonamente, pero el clima a su alrededor no indicaba que estuvieran de humor. Todos sus compañeros estaban expectantes del gigante

—Señor, hay un problema con… —Los ojos de los representantes de NERV vagaron hacía donde estaban Hirano y un hombre que ahora le susurraba en el oído. La expresión del hombre cambió de orgullo a prácticamente pánico

—¿Qué le sucede a esa cosa?—Preguntó un hombre de entre la multitud

Todos miraron atentos como la máquina comenzaba a caminar cada vez mas torpemente, al punto de parecer un ebrio caminando.

—Son unas dificultades técnicas del sistema de equilibrio. No tardaremos en solucionarlo —Decía Hirano, y luego volvió a susurrarle algo al mismo hombre

Hirano hizo el amago de querer irse con el hombre de allí, pero la exclamación de otro de los presentes le hizo voltear

—¿Qué pasa?¿Esa máquina está perdiendo el control?

Ahora el gigante se había detenido y se contorsionaba nerviosamente mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Sin previo aviso el Eva Alone salió disparado a toda velocidad hacía la derecha hasta chocar contra una torre de comunicación

—¡Les pido que se calmen y tomen las vías de salida hacia… !—Hirano no logró terminar de explicar ya que un gritó colectivo lo cortó, cuando el Eva Alone atravesó el puente de mando destruyéndolo

—¡JA JA JA JA!¡ha eso le llamó perder el control de la **situación**!—Se oían las risas de Johan mientras intentaba levantarse de entre los escombros

—Este robot se comporta igual que quienes lo construyeron, ¿no cree Dra. ?—Comentó Misato también saliendo de entre los escombros tosiendo

"Señor Hirano, lo necesitamos en el centro de control en este momento" Se oyó el pedido por el alto parlante. Mientras tanto, un grupo de seguridad intentaba abrir las puertas para dejar salir a las personas

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—Preguntó molesto uno de los observadores

—No es nada. Solo una pequeña avería en el sistema de guía que hizo que perdiera el control—Respondió Hirano

—Una pregunta. Si este es el **puente de control ¿**A que se refería la chica del altoparlante con que fuese al centro de control?. —la preguntó proveniente de Sein hizo a todos meditar del hecho

—Yo…

—¿Qué es lo que harán para solucionar esto?—Preguntó Misato

—E-El sistema inte-grado podrá… Solucionarlo… es

—¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que se solucione?—Cuestionó Misato molesta. Los dirigentes presentes se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que decir

—Mi querida capitana, ¿no se da cuenta de una mentira cuando la escucha?—Preguntó Ramster

—No pueden decir qué posibilidad hay, porque no puede ser solucionado por sí mismo. Se necesita la ayuda externa, tal y como se soluciona cualquier problema referente a los Evas. —Agregó Kyoko.

—En definitiva. ¿Qué harán para **solucionar este** problema y salvar al piloto?—Preguntó Sein sonriente

—¿Piloto?¿Eso quiere decir… ?

—Suficiente. Seguridad evacue a los civiles. —Ordenó Hirano.

Los demás espectadores fueron llevados por un camión, mientras que Hirano intentaba averiguar cómo detener a su propia creación sin ningún resultado aparente.

—¡Esto es imposible!¡No debería estar pasando!—Se quejaba el hombre furioso

—¿Ya ha encontrado una solución?—Preguntó Misato, el hombre hizo una mueca

—A como está la situación actual de la unidad… nuestra mejor opción es… que se detenga solo… —Contestó

—No puede estar hablando en serio. Esa cosa esta yendo a la deriva y sin no se le detiene destruirá todo lo que encuentre. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que se detenga por sí mismo?—insistió Misato

—Muy por debajo del 1%… —Contestó Ritsuko

—¿No piensa hacer ninguna otra cosa?—preguntó Misato cada vez mas exaltada

—No tengo la autorización para… intervenir. . . Debo hacer unas llamadas—Exclamó Hirano y comenzó a llamar a diversos sitios

Mientras todos los civiles eran evacuados poco a poco. Hirano era derivado de un lado a otro pero sin lograr una respuesta concreta.

—Esto es increíble… Hay vidas en peligro y están más preocupados por cumplir con la burocracia

—Bien, entendido—Dijo finalmente Hirano colgando el teléfono—Mandaran una autorización por escrito y podremos intervenir directamente

—Será demasiado tarde—Dijo Kyoko frunciendo el seño

"La unidad se acerca a la ciudad de Atsugi"

—El tiempo se acaba… —Dictaminó Misato—Tomaré la responsabilidad de esta operación. Lléveme al puente de mando, ahora

Hirano guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir derrotado. El resto de los representantes de NERV se miraron entre ellos

—Como condición principal, todo lo referente a lo que pase de aquí en adelante quedara excluido del público. Les informaré de la situación actual—Informó Hirano —Esperen mientras apruebo su ingreso

El hombre salió de la vista dejando a Misato y su grupo frente a una gran puerta metálica. Misato volteó a ver a sus compañeros esperando una explicación

—Ejem… —Tosió Ramster

—Es complicado—Dijo Ritsuko

—Yo no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que pasa—Se excusó Kaji

—Veamos… Como se podría explicar… —Dijo Kyoko

—**No creo ser el más adecuado para explicar el asunto**—Dijo Johan mirando a otro lado

—No se hagan los ignorantes… Ya sabían de todo esto ¿Verdad?—Inquirió Misato, la mirada de todos frente a ella le respondieron—Increíble… ¿Haría alguien el favor de explicarme la situación?

—Resumiendo… El Eva se salió de control, de momento no podemos afirmar el porqué… Puede ser culpa del mismo Eva, del piloto, o una combinación—Explicó Ritsuko

—¿piloto?¡¿Dijiste piloto?¿No se suponía que esta cosa se manejaba sola?—Preguntó Misato cada vez más molesta

—Esto podría constituir un ejemplo **perfecto** de lo que llamamos, farsa—Comentó Johan

—Entiendo… Todo es un montaje… No tienen vergüenza—Dijo Misato indignada

—No les culpes… En la misma situación podría hacer lo mismo. Imagina tener un proyecto que no avanza y la fecha de exposición se acerca más y más… Esto no es más que dinero que va y viene, sino cumplían lo prometido se retiraban las inversiones… con esto solo compraban tiempo—Explicó Johan repentinamente serio

—Pasen por aquí. —Indicó Hirano volviendo

La puerta metálica se abrió revelando un ascensor. Bajaron algunos niveles hasta llegar a un pequeño centro de mando. Allí todos estaban alterados y nerviosos buscando una forma de solucionar el problema

—¡Bien ¿Qué es lo que pasó?—Preguntó Hirano

—Las redes neuronales se han descontrolado. ¡El pilo… !—El técnico que informaba se cayó al ver a personal que no conocía, pero un ademan de Hirano hizo que volviera a explicar lo que sucedía—¡El piloto esta fuera de sí!¡Enloqueció junto con el Eva!

—I. B. No pudieron solucionarlo **a fin** de cuentas—Murmuró Johan

—Es el principal problema referente a los Evas en este tiempo—Dijo Ramster

—¿Intentaron un reinicio general?—Preguntó Hirano

—¡Intentamos todo!¡Rechaza los comandos!—respondió otro técnico

—Bien, no hay de otra. Comuníquense con NERV, que manden a Shinji y Rei con sus unidades para detener a la unidad fuera de control. —Ordenó Misato. Kyoko sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar

—La unidad 00 está siendo reconstruida y actualizada, solo contamos con la unidad 01—Informó Ritsuko

—Creo que deberíamos verificar la situación por nosotros mismos. Háganse a un lado caballeros—Pidió Ramster sentándose frente a un ordenador

—Verifiquemos la estructura del programa —Dijo Ritsuko tomando otro puesto

—¿No piensas hacer nada?—Preguntó molesta Misato mirando a Johan cruzado de brazos

—No creo que pueda hacer nada… hay un contrato, ya sabes cómo es—Dijo Mirando

—¡Dr. Sein no es momento para esto!—Se quejó Hirano—¡Si puede ayudar!¡Hágalo!¡No importa nada!

—La unidad cambió de dirección, destruyó parte de un bosque y retomó su rumbo a Atsugi—Informaron

—La unidad 01 ya esta lista, una vez tengan a Shinji la enviarán por aire —dijo Kyoko colgando el teléfono —El comandante aceptó la operación. Pero tendremos que operar desde aquí.

—Está bien, informe de la situación—Comandó Misato 

º|||º 

Comunicado cifrado para todos los miembros de SEELE

"Se ha producido un robo importante de información clasificada de los proyectos activos. La información robada ya fue identificada al igual que el autor del robo. Nuestros agentes ya están al tanto y esperan el momento para operar.  
Cuando todo termine se les notificará otra vez del mismo modo. 

º|||º 

30 minutos después

—¡Reporte!—Pidió Misato

—No ha y duda de que es I. B. . No podemos desactivar la unidad por ningún medio común. —Dijo Ritsuko

—Tendremos que detener la unidad por la fuerza si esto sigue así —Agregó Ramster

—Bien. La unidad 01 ya está en posición. Pónganme en conexión con el piloto de la unidad 01—ordenó Misato

—Conectando, listo. Comunicación en línea—Dijo un técnico

—Misato ¿Qué sucede?—Dijo Shinji

—No hay mucho tiempo, te informaremos de lo que necesites durante la operación. Debes desviar el Eva Alone antes de que llegue a Atsugi. Después hay que detenerlo. —le dijo Misato—¡Que comience la operación!

La nave que llevaba a la unidad 01 aceleró hasta ponerse cerca del nivel de el Eva Alone. Una vez estuvo alineado y equilibrado, se liberaron los seguros y dejaron ir al Eva en el aire. El Eva aterrizó dejando una gran marca en el suelo donde cayó y sin perder tiempo corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su enemigo.

Shinji se extrañó de la forma errática y animal en la que avanzaba la otra unidad, deambulando casi en 4 patas y zigzagueando ligeramente. Una vez que Shinji lo alcanzó lo embistió por un costado haciéndolo caer y rodar pero a los pocos segundos se levantó y siguió avanzando.

—¡Sigue así Shinji!¡Intenta llevarlo a la zona inundada!—Ordenó Misato

Shinji obedeció y continuó llevando por la fuerza a la unidad Eva, hasta que en un momento esta lo engañó evitando ser empujado y dejando a Shinji pasar de largo. Luego arremetió contra Shinji tirándole un zarpazo que por poco evitó. La unidad 01 tomó el brazo de su enemigo y logró lanzarlo a gran distancia en dirección a la zona inundada. La unidad Alone rodó por el piso pero volvió a alzarse para encontrarse con el puño de la unidad uno que terminó por enviarlo directo contra los edificios derruidos de la ex –capital del país.

Mientras tanto, en el momentáneo centro de operaciones. Kyoko, Ritsuko y Ramster trabajaban a toda velocidad intentando parar a la unidad desde allí.

—No hay caso, rechaza todas las órdenes. —dijo frustrado Ramster

—Las redes neuronales son inaccesibles, no se puede cortar la conexión por ese lado. —Informó Kyoko

—Los sistemas operativos están congelados, no puedo acceder a ellos —Dijo en un suspiró Ritsuko

Misato gruñía en silencio mientras miraba a todos lados esperando una solución. También vio como Hirano y Johan dialogaban, el primero algo desesperado mientras que el segundo parecía que prácticamente se le reía en la cara.

—Bien, bien… Aceptó—Dijo finalmente Johan y comenzó a acercarse

Johan se acercó al ordenador donde estaba Ritsuko, habló algo con ella e hizo una mueca. Misato vio como las 3 mentes presentes de NERV y Johan empezaban a hablar.

—Esto no se ve todos los días, ¿verdad Kaji?—Exclamó Misato, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró por el lugar pero no encontró al hombre de barba de mediodía.

—Entonces solo resta hacer eso… —dijo en un suspiró Ramster.

—¿Qué sucede?¿Hallaron una solución?—Preguntó Misato olvidando de momento a Kaji

—Algo así. No parece que la unidad se detenga sola… y… —Decía Ritsuko, volvió un momento a mirar la pantalla y susurro algo a los que estaban con ella.

—Pongan a Shinji en línea, le informaremos el plan. —Dijo Kyoko y volvió a su ordenador

—¡Ya la escucharon!—Comandó Misato

—Déjame a mí—dijo Johan tomando el comunicador—Hola muchacho, ¿me **escuchas**?

—¿Quién habla?—Preguntó Shinji que terminaba de sacarse de encima a la unidad Alone

—Soy Johan, te** informaré **de la situación. eh… ¿Sabes que hay un piloto ahí dentro? —Preguntó El joven

—¡¿Qué?¡¿NO era que esta cosa se manejaba sola?—Exclamó Shinji aterrado de pensar el daño que le había provocado a el piloto, recordando la vez que peleó contra el 13º ángel y casi mató a Touji

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Escucha, intentaremos detener la unidad desde aquí, pero mientras **tanto debes** detener a ese Eva por cualquier medio. —Explicó Johan

—¡pero casi no tengo energía!¡El Eva pronto se detendrá!—Exclamó Shinji

—No te preocupes, estamos llevando una línea de energía hacía allí. Cuando llegue conecta el cable. Y vuelve a la batalla—Le explicó Misato colgándose del transmisor pegándose a Johan

—¿No puedo detenerlo de alguna forma por mi mismo?—preguntó Shinji mientras se alejaba del lugar buscando la línea de energía

—Bueno… puedes inmovilizar la unidad por el suficiente **tiempo para** que el piloto y el Eva se calmen … O puedes destrozar **sus articulaciones** para que no se pueda mover—Explicó Johan

—Intentaré lo primero—Dijo Shinji conectando el cable a su espalda

—Yo haría eso… —Dijo Johan —En fin, **recuerda**, entretenlo o inmovilízalo, pero no lo dañes. La sinapsis entre el Eva y el piloto es **muy delicada** y un gran daño puede ser fatal.

—Entendido—Afirmó Shinji y salió nuevamente a la batalla

—Y recuerda… Cuídate—Dijo Misato cortando la comunicación

—¿Puedes quitarte? **esto** es incómodo—Dijo Johan a la mujer, ambos se separaron del transmisor

Shinji avanzó a toda velocidad hasta darle un fuerte puñetazo al Eva en el rostro enterrándolo bajo el agua. Shinji ahora iba intentar tomarlo con una llave que Misato le había enseñado aprovechando el desconcierto de la unidad. Pero esta no se dejó sorprender, tomó a Shinji cuando se agachaba para tomarlo y puso un pie en su pecho para lazarlo hacía atrás con fuerza. Shinji logró voltear en el aire evitando caer sobre el cable de energía.

Shinji alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como su enemigo se acercaba violentamente. Se hizo a un lado dejando que el Eva Alone se estrellara contra un edificio. Shinji no pudo hacer nada, ya que del mismo edificio salió disparado el Eva Alone golpeando en el pecho de la unidad 01. Shinji logró aferrarse a algunos edificios y detener la caída. Logró hacerse un espacio para evitar a su enemigo y perderlo un momento para replantear su estrategia.

—Es muy rápido… —Dijo Shinji suspirando, luego abrió el canal de comunicación—¿Cómo van con eso?¿Cuanto falta para que lo desactiven?

—Un tiempo… —Se oyó la respuesta de Misato, luego se oyó como peleaban por el transmisor

—Recuerda no golpear mucho a la otra unidad, no queremos **que explote** el generador N2 —Se escuchó la voz de Johan

—¡¿Esa cosa tiene una bomba N2 incorporada?—Exclamó Shinji asustado

—Está en lo que parece una mochila, no lo golpees mucho —Dijo Misato, luego colgó y miró al equipo que trabajaba rápidamente con los ordenadores—una vez más… ¿Cómo es que van a detenerlo?

—Bien, como no podemos cortar los sistemas de el Eva, desactivaremos proceso por proceso hasta** invalidar** los sistemas. —Explicó Johan

—Cada proceso… de un sistema… Llevara una eternidad—Gruñó Misato

—No necesariamente, solo desactivaremos los sistemas motores o de sinapsis para limitar sus movimientos—Dijo Ramster

—Ya entré en los sistemas de equilibrio —Anunció Kyoko

—De momento es lo mejor que tenemos. —Murmuró Misato

—Es esto o hacer **volar** parte de la antigua capital—Comentó Johan

—¿No debes ponerte a trabajar con ellos?—Dijo Misato

—Debería… —Repitió ausente y rápidamente se sumo con sus compañeros

Shinji mientras tanto no la estaba pasando muy bien. Su enemigo era errático, violento e imparable. No paraba de lanzarle golpes y diferentes ataques. Trató en vano de retener a la unidad pero se liberaba de cada toma.

En un momento de cansancio Shinji fue alcanzado por una patada en mitad del estómago que lo hizo chocar contra un edificio. AL alzar la vista se encontró con la unidad enemiga cargando una viga puntiaguda con la que amenazaba empalarlo. No tenía tiempo de nada, pasó demasiado rápido. Tanto que no pudo ni alzar su campo A. T. , solo le restaba intentar resistir el golpe.

Pero súbitamente la otra unidad se tambaleo de forma violenta contra la derecha trastabillando y estrellándose en el suelo lleno de agua.

—El sistema de apoyo de equilibrio esta desconectado—informó Kyoko

La unidad se levantó dificultosamente, apoyándose contra los edificios. Shinji aprovechó el momento para atraparlo por la espalda. El Eva Alone forcejeó salvajemente con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano, la unidad 01 la tenía dominada.

—Lo tengo… Lo tengo—Dijo de forma cansina Shinji, luego un mensaje en su pantalla le hizo sorprender—¿pero qué… ?

En la pantalla figuraba una ventana que indicaba que la unidad que estaba queriendo dominar estaba intentando comunicarse con él. Aceptó la comunicación, y apareció una imagen a oscuras del piloto de la unidad. Usaba un traje de conexión diferente al suyo y un casco.

—Suéltame… Por favor… Suéltame—Exclamaba el piloto, por el tono de voz Shinji dedujo que se trataba de una chica—Ya pasó… puedo controlarlo… suéltame…

—Yo… yo… . —tartamudeaba Shinji sin saber que hacer pero aflojando el agarre, entonces se escucharon las risas del piloto

—¡CREDULO!—Gritó la chica aprovechando el afloje de Shinji para deshacerse de él y lanzarlo contra un edificio—¡NO ESCUCHES AL ENEMIGO!¡PELEA!¡PELEA!¡PELEA!

La piloto seguía gritando mientras volvía a arremeter torpemente contra Shinji. Este, molesto, intentó golpearla, pero esquivó el golpe y le asestó un gancho a la barbilla.

—¡Shinji!¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?—Preguntó histérica Misato

—La piloto me… habló… y… me engañó

—¡No debes escuchar a un piloto con I. B. !¡ actúan bajo simples instintos!. ¡Harán todo por seguir luchando!¡No le escuches más!¡Concéntrate en detenerla!—Le regañó Misato

—¡Si!—Exclamó Shinji encarando de nuevo la batalla

La comunicación con el Eva Alone no había sido cortada, por lo que Shinji podía oír los gritos histéricos de la piloto. Mientras esquivaba los ataques, tenía que soportar las amenazas de la piloto además de los insultos cargados de ira y locura.

—¡Quédate quieta!—Gritó molesto Shinji al no poder golpear a su enemigo

Shinji logró acercarse lo suficiente a el Eva acorralándolo contra un grupo de edificios. Shinji sonrío satisfecho, casi feliz de poder golpear a ese escurridizo Eva. En el último momento el Eva logró esquivar el golpe de la unidad 01

—¡Demasiado lento!—Exclamó y comenzó a reír la piloto, para luego embestirlo tirándolo al suelo con ella sobre el comenzando a ahorcarlo. —¡Witsi Witsi araña, tejió su telaraña!—Exclamaba la piloto riendo maniáticamente

—¡Alguien, haga algo!—Ordenó Misato al ver la situación.

—¡No se puede!¡Todavía faltan procesos por desactivar!—Respondió Ramster, Kyoko dejó de teclear dejando sus manos tensas por el miedo que sentía por su hijo

—La sincronización de Shinji baja… sube… —Decía Ritsuko, luego alzó una ceja—¡Shinji está perdiendo el conocimiento… !.. . ¡Esperen, la sincronización sube!¡Las lecturas fluctúan!

Las manos de la unidad 01 se desplomaron creando una gran ola. La piloto no cesó su agarre como tampoco sus risas.

—¡La unidad 01 está en silencio!—Informó Ritsuko, todos apretaron los dientes impacientes mientras veían como la unidad Alone seguía sobre el Evangelion

—Vamos, Shinji. ¡Maldición!—Murmuró Misato

—**Vamos chico… vamos…. Vamos**—Repetía Johan mientras seguía tecleando en el ordenador

El Eva Alone ladeó la cabeza, como demostrando aburrimiento al no notar lucha por parte de su presa. Se contorsionó un poco en su lugar y volvió a comenzar a ahorcar a la otra unidad

—¡Las lecturas se salen de la grafica!¡Algo le sucede a la unidad 01!—Gritó Ritsuko

Un poderoso campo A. T. apareció y lanzo por los aires a la unidad Alone. El piloto miró extrañado lo que pasó, pero igual curioso por lo que pasaba. De la unidad 01 se oyó un gritó y se abalanzó sobre la otra unidad logrando tomarle un brazo, el Eva Alone jaló con fuerza hasta lograr liberarse pero su mano derecha quedó hecha polvo.

—¡No me toques!¡No me toques!¡No me toques!—Repetía Shinji absorto en sí mismo

—¡I. B. !¡Inicien los sistemas de contención!—Gritó Kyoko tomando el ordenador que usaba Ritsuko

Pero fue tarde, Shinji arremetió con tal fuerza y velocidad que le acertó un golpe en medio del rostro al Eva Alone haciéndole dar una vuelta en el aire y dejándolo tirado en medio de la ciudad inundada muy mareado. EL Eva 01 estaba por ir a liquidar a su enemigo cuando los sistemas de contención se activaron, alaridos de dolor se escucharon por unos interminables segundos hasta que la unidad 01 y su piloto se estabilizaron.

—¡Shinji!¡Shinji!¡¿estás bien?—Decía Misato por el comunicador

—El Eva Alone escapa hacia Atsugi —Informó un técnico

—Falta poco… No llegará a salir de la zona inundada—Dijo Kyoko

—Las piernas quedaran desactivadas en 7, 6, 5,4,3,2,1… —Informó Ritsuko

El Eva no logró salir por completo de la zona, y terminó por desplomarse de cabeza. Intentó Arrastrarse con sus brazos pero estos fueron desactivados por el equipo de NERV al poco tiempo. El Eva Alone logró sin embargo salir de la zona inundada por unos pocos cientos de metros, cerca de un almacén abandonado

—El Eva ya recibe las órdenes, preparando señal de expulsión del entry plug—Informó Kyoko—¡Aceptada!

El Eva quedó finalmente inmóvil y una pequeña compuerta oculta a la vista, en la sección de la mochila que contenía al generador, se abrió y de ella salió un entry plug algo arcaico. Este se abrió y de él salió el piloto que saltó por el Eva hasta llegar a tierra y perderse por entré las construcciones derruidas.

—El piloto del Eva Alone escapó. El piloto de la unidad 01 está estable, no sufrió daños serios—informó Ritsuko.

—Es un alivio no lo creen… —Dijo Misato, pero noto que gran parte de sus compañeros ya no estaban con ella. —En fin, creo que nos debe agradecer bastante por salvarle el trasero —Dijo Misato buscando a Hirano.

—El señor Hirano salió hace un rato. —le dijo un hombre del personal

—Bien, no importa… Hemos terminado con esto por suerte… —Dijo Misato suspirando

—Ya pueden manejar todo por aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos—propuso Ritsuko

—Sí, pero… ¿y los demás?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Faltan el Dr. Ramster, y Johan y Kaji—Dijo Misato, pero su amiga rubia ya estaba de camino a la salida

—Pueden hallar la salida solos… —Comentó Ritsuko saliendo por la puerta—Iré al baño antes de salir si no les molesta. Las alcanzaré en el helicóptero 

º|||º 

Ritsuko caminó por los pasillos de aquel centro que usaron para la exhibición. Deambuló asegurándose de que no le siguieran, entrando por lugares que estaban prohibidos al público en general.

Finalmente, entró en una sala oscura. Allí le esperaban tanto el Dr. Ramster y Johan Sebastian Sein. La mujer caminó por enfrente a ellos y se sentó en un rincón. Ella miró cuidadosamente a cada uno, para luego quedarse mirando detenidamente a el hombre más mayor del lugar

—¿No vendrá Kyoko?—Preguntó finalmente la rubia sacando un cigarrillo

—Hablé con ella en el receso antes de la demostración, no le interesa involucrase en esto… De nuevo—Contestó el anciano

—¿Podrías explicar de qué se trata esto?¿Para qué nos quieres aquí?—Preguntó Johan de súbito. El anciano sonrió

—Es sencillo. ¿Qué pasa cuando tomas algo que no es tuyo? A quienes les robaste intentarán recuperar sus bienes. En este caso, los legítimos dueños de esto—Dijo Ramster alzando un par de documentos

—¿Todo esto es para involucrarnos en un robó de información? —Exclamó Ritsuko

—La verdadera pregunta sería ¿Por qué** compartir **la información y no venderla?—Preguntó Johan, el anciano rió

—Llámenlo un ataque de consciencia. Ya no podía soportar ayudar a lo que ellos querían hacer… Y con esto… espero corregir un poco mis actos. —Dijo Ramster y les dio los documentos para que los vieran— Obviamente, son copias. Meramente el índice de la información que planeo compartir. Traspasar a la siguiente generación podría decirse.

—Significa que nos pasa el peso en realidad. Quiere que enmendemos sus pecados con esta información. —Escupió Ritsuko

—Nada de eso. Lo que hagan con la información, no es de mi incumbencia. No espero que suceda algo bueno o malo al compartir esto, solo espero que pase algo. Que se altere el panorama.

—¿Quieres desafiar a SEELE?—Exclamó Johan

—¿Yo?... No… No estaré para eso… pero con este acto espero que otros lo logren. Mi tiempo, ya pasó para ayudar. Considero esto como un cierre. —comentó el hombre—Claro, que el hacer esto, conlleva un precio.

Al terminar de decir eso, el hombre sacó una medalla de su bolsillo. La medalla era un triangulo, con 7 ojos a cada lado, repartidos 4 a la izquierda y 3 a la derecha, dentro del triangulo podía distinguirse una manzana y también una serpiente que recorría la medalla por dentro

—Saben lo que significa. —Afirmó Ramster, no hubo ni una sombra de pregunta en lo que dijo. Ritsuko dio media vuelta y fue hacía la puerta—¿Estás segura de esto?… Ritsuko

—No me interesa. Todo esto ya lo sabíamos, aunque no oficialmente—Espetó la Dra. Akagi. —No tengo intención de meterme en SEELE para corroborar esos datos. ¿Vamos?

Johan miró atentamente la medalla, luego a los documentos. Ritsuko no dijo nada, solo alternó la mirada entré los dos hombres presentes

—Adiós Dr. Ramster, Sein. No creo que nos veamos… Pronto—Exclamó la mujer, luego miró detenidamente al muchacho— La verdad ilumina la mente pero no siempre lleva la felicidad al corazón. Piensa en eso—Dijo La rubia abriendo la puerta

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?—Preguntó Johan, pero la mujer no contestó y salió del lugar

—**Bien… Ya debe ser la hora de que me encuentren… ¿Quieres agregar algo?**—Dijo Johan

—**Nada… Solo espero que SEELE esté contento de recuperar lo suyo—**Comentó Ramster dándole la medalla a Johan—**Que triste… Qué no sirviera de nada todo esto**

—**¿De nada?—** preguntó Johan

—**Estabas aquí, sin invitación por así decir… Yo buscaba a Ritsuko y a Kyoko, pero finalmente un perro de SEELE se llevará el premio gordo… Todo seguirá igual… No habrá forma de detenerles—**Dijo Amargamente Ramster 

—**Los viejos estarán felices no lo negaré… Y yo estaré ocupado descifrando esto—**Dijo mirando la medalla atentamente—**Ser lacayo de los viejos no será tan malo… Si puedo acceder a todo lo que hay aquí **

—**¿No se los entregaras así como así?... Típico de un científico el querer saber más—**Exclamó Ramster sonriendo, luego bajó la vista—**Pero ya sabes el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. **

—**Lo tendré en cuenta también… Y bueno, no lograste exactamente lo que querías… Pero considera esto un logro… casi dejaste a SEELE en una posición muy desfavorable. Siento que no funcionara, pero elegiste mal a los destinatarios… —**Dijo Johan y luego apretó su arete

"¿**Terminó?. Voy en caminó" **Se escuchó sonar por el arcillo la voz de un hombre, como si fuera un intercomunicador miniatura.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y un hombre con traje entró. Miró el lugar y luego desenfundo un arma con un silenciador.

—**El delito por traicionar a SEELE, es la muerte—**Dijo el hombre

—**Lo sabía… y hubiera pagado el precio gustoso… si lo que intenté hubiese funcionado… Ahora solo soy un viejo, ingenuo y solo que nada mas tiene la certeza de que morirá sin haber hecho nada de provecho… —**Dijo Ramster bajando la cabeza y dando un suspiró, luego alzó la vista mirando al hombre con el arma—**Estoy listo… **

Johan salió del lugar antes de que el hombre de traje hiciera su trabajo. Se recostó contra la puerta y espero hasta oír un pitido y un ruido seco. Se apartó y luego salió el hombre con total tranquilidad.

—**Agradezco tu cooperación. Hablaré bien de ti y tu predisposición a mis superiores. ¿Tienes el modulo de información?—**Preguntó el hombre, Johan sacó la medalla—**Excelente**. **Acompáñame a corroborar su valía. **

Johan ni pestañó, y siguió al hombre. Lo siguió hasta un cuarto donde lo esperaba otro hombre con un maletín metálico. Este lo puso sobre una mesa improvisada y lo abrió. Era una especie de computadora. Desplegaron una especie de escáner y pusieron la medalla encima. En la pantalla comenzaron a pasar datos y datos.

—**Eso… No es bueno—**Dijo Johan señalando un dato en la pantalla, los dos hombres presentes fruncieron el seño 

º|||º

En la zona derruida que conforma la ex –ciudad capital de Tokyo. Una adolecente corría agitada por un complejo almacén abandonado

La chica se detuvo cerca de una salida para retomar el aire mientras apretaba con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho que tenía herido. Sin poder resistir más, se apoyó contra una pared y se desplomó en el piso. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y luego escupió sangre. Sin embargo sonrío

—Fue divertido… jaja—Exclamó para sí, luego soltó su brazo derecho para sacarse el casco que seguía teniendo puesto

En su rostro tenía cortés leves que dejaban un hilo de sangre por sus mejillas. Se fregó el rostro sacándose la molesta sensación de la sangre y se sacudió la mano.

—Bien… ya debe ser hora de salir… —Dijo de forma cansina y comenzó a levantarse de forma forzosa

Una vez se irguió, se quedó otro momento recuperando fuerzas. Luego volvió a avanzar hacia la salida. Era la puerta típica de un almacén, alta y ancha, con los años de desuso ahora estaba oxidada. Por ella se colaba la luz del atardecer. La chica se acercó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de un arma cargarse.

—No huirás después de todo lo que hiciste. Nos ha costado millones, el proyecto está definitivamente hundido. ¡Al menos esto aliviará un poco mi alma!

—Representante Hirano. Tire esa arma antes de que se haga daño—Exclamó de forma pomposa la piloto

—**¡No te hagas más la graciosa Illustrious!¡Este es el fin!¡¿Qué hiciste con el piloto?¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡¿Por qué sabotearnos?—Preguntó Hirano furioso y sacudiendo el arma, la chica sin embargo solo fregó un poco mas sus heridas limpiándose la sangre y sonrió** —**Eran una molestia… Eso es todo… Y es divertido—Respondió secamente dando una risita la chica, mas dejó de reír cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Hirano** —**Eres una maldita perra… Destruiste todo por lo que trabajé… Y ahora no me queda nada… Todo… ¿Por diversión?—Exclamaba Hirano cada vez mas desencajado riendo maniáticamente, luego paró súbitamente y miró a los ojos a la chica—Pero esto es todo… Espero que… te hayas divertido lo suficiente para una vida… Illustrious** **El sonido de dos disparos se oyeron con un gran eco por todo el almacén abandonado. Mary abrió los ojos para contemplar la situación, Hirano yacía en el piso encastrando el suelo con su sangre. Illustrious se acercó y verificó el cuerpo, tomó el arma y comenzó a mirar para todos lados. ** —**Interesantes respuestas, Illustrious—Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, Mary pudo ver la figura de un hombre con un cigarrillo en la boca, escondiendo su rostro en las sombras** —**Supongo que… Debería darte las gracias… Pero… —Dijo la piloto y alzó el arma apuntándole—No estoy de humor para más demoras… ** —**Haz caso a tu consejo, baja eso antes de que te hagas daño—Dijo el hombre riendo ahogadamente —Eres solo una niña. Y no estás en condiciones de exigir nada** —**No me juzgues por mí… ** **Mary guardó silencio y abrió bien los ojos cuando el hombre disparó, la bala pasando cerca de su rostro. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y quedó congelada allí ** —**¿Lo ves?… No puedes disparar. Eres una niña… todavía—Sentencio el hombre —Pero eso es bueno… La capacidad de no matar es algo envidiable niña. ** **Mary solo miró al hombre mientras este cambiaba de posición, pero todavía escondiendo su rostro. La piloto se frustró finalmente no soportando más la situación** —**Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido. ¿Qué sentido tiene posponer esto? —Ladró la chica, el hombre volvió a reír ahogadamente ** —**¿Quién dijo que iba a matarte?—La respuesta sacó de lugar a la chica, pero no dijo nada—Mi misión era observar y conseguir información, cosa que ya hice. No vale la pena desperdiciar balas para cegar vidas jóvenes… De momento… ** —**¿Qué quieres decir?—Gruñó Mary entrecerrando los ojos** —**Simplemente que… De momento, no has o han hecho nada para calificar como enemigos de SEELE. Pero estaremos observando. Eso es todo. Adiós señorita Illustrious, que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una mejor situación—Saludó el hombre alejándose en dirección contraria a Mary —Lo mejor es, que no te metas más en estos asuntos. Deja que los adultos solucionen esto. No vale la pena macharte las manos antes de tiempo. ** —**¿Quién dice que ya no lo he hecho?—Contestó desafiante la piloto ** —**Yo. Lo veo. Eres una niña pequeña. No has matado. Ni es el momento para que lo hagas, y ojalá nunca te llegue. Recuerda lo que te dije, la capacidad de no matar es algo envidiable. Protege ese don que muchos hemos perdido hace mucho niña. —Sentenció el hombre—Cuídate ** **El hombre siguió su camino y desapareció finalmente. Mary se apresuró a salir del almacén, entrecerró los ojos al recibir los últimos rayos de sol de ese día. Un auto llegó a toda velocidad y frenó derrapando y quedando frente a ella. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Kaji con una expresión molesta en el rostro ** —**Esta vez, te pasaste. —Exclamó el hombre —Mira como quedaste. Si no hubieran parado a la unidad 01 seguro no salías bien parada. Vamos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí lo antes posible. ** —**Agradecería algo de ayuda —Pidió la chica, Kaji le ayudó a recostarse en el asiento trasero. ** —**la distracción fue buena, nadie se percató de la transacción de información. Y logramos hundir esta farsa de una vez por todas —Narraba Kaji mientras aceleraba—Podría decirse que fue una operación casi perfecta** —**¿Casi?—Preguntó la chica** —**Tú te encontraste con el problema ¿No es verdad?—Dijo Kaji seriamente —SEELE se percató de nosotros. Pero me adelanto… Todavía falta que todos salgan de la zona de exhibición** —**No te preocupes, Science es la mitad de listo de lo que presume, saldrá… —Respondió Mary cayendo dormida —Tu estuviste con el… o… ¿es un ella…?** —**No sabría decirte, había mucha gente que podía serlo, y la información me fue transmitida por vía inalámbrica… —Comentó Kaji tomando un caminó ya hace mucho olvidado ** —**Espero que no hayamos perdido a un miembro… Solo por esta estúpida información… —Dijo cansinamente Mary dando un bostezo—Fingir… I B… cansa… ** —**Y hacer figurar que está sucediendo un I. B. lo es más —Dijo Kaji algo molesto, luego se calló al ver por el espejo como la niña cabeceaba— Descansa tranquila… Falta mucho para tu parada… —Dijo Kaji, pero la chica ya había caído dormida. El hombre sonrío  
**

**º|||º  
**

**Todos los civiles habían sido evacuados, la mayor parte del personal ya había abordado las naves. Misato dialogaba unas últimas cosas con los técnicos, Kyoko esperaba cerca de los helicópteros mirando como los equipos recién llegados de NERV despejaban el área de la batalla. Ritsuko llegó caminando por entré un pasillo encontrándose con la situación algo desconcertada. Decidió hablar con Misato para ponerse al tanto pero esta estaba muy ocupada, por lo que optó por Kyoko** —**Al parecer Shinji está bien. Solo quedó inconsciente cuando activamos los limitantes que instalamos… Pero ya despertó y está siendo llevado a un hospital para una revisión—Dijo Kyoko anticipándose al a pregunta de la rubia—La buena noticia es que funcionaron… Un poco mas de desarrollo y serán algo estándar en los Evas. ** —**Me alegra oírlo… —Exclamó Ritsuko—El prototipo que instalamos resultó mejor de lo esperado… Lástima que no pudo evitar el arranque I. B, pero solo requiere un poco mas de desarrollo. ¿Que discute la capitana Katsuragi? ** —**Quien se hará cargo de los daños, indemnizaciones, pagos… Todo lo referente a esta operación… —Explicó Kyoko** —**Con tal de no hacer papeleo esta mujer es capaz de lo que sea... —Comentó Ritsuko, luego hubo un momento de silencio que Kyoko rompió cuando no hubo nadie más cerca ** —**¿Qué pasó con… ?** —**No te preocupes… no quise caer en ese camino… Gracias por el aviso—Le cortó la rubia ** —**¿Por qué no aceptaste?—Preguntó la pelirroja ** —**No era tan interesante, y estaba sobrevaluado… Así de simple. Y tú, debo suponer que no quieres arriesgar tú… familia—Contestó la rubia ** —**Sí. Ya no soy una joven, y no puedo ceder ante tentativas que… —Kyoko suspiró —No caería otra vez… Lo que me lleva a pensar… ¿Qué pasó con esa información?** **La respuesta llegó por sí misma en la forma de un joven científico sonriente. Este caminó mirando a Misato para luego llegar junto a las mujeres. ** —**El Dr Ramster les envía saludos, chicas. Si me disculpan, estoy retrasado para alcanzar un vuelo —Dijo el chico pasando frente a ellas** —**Supongo que uno es joven para cometer errores… Seguro despertarás un día arrepentido de lo que hiciste** —**Supongo que sí, mi querida profesora… Pero entonces veré esto—Dijo sacando de debajo de su remera la medalla que había improvisado como collar—Y seguiré adelante ** —**Uno cosecha lo que siembra—Dijo Ritsuko ** —**Igualmente. Espero que NERV… Cumpla las expectativas que busca Dra. Akagi. Si no es así, siempre puedo intentar buscarle un puesto donde trabajo. Seguro no dejarían pasar el hecho de contratarla—Dijo el Sein abordando un helicóptero—Le diría lo mismo Teacher, pero sé que rehusaría trabajar para ellos otra vez ** **El helicóptero se cerró y despegó luego de unos minutos. Se alejó rápidamente perdiéndose al poco tiempo en el horizonte. Mientras veían esto, ambas mujeres parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de no hablar de esto. Misato volvió con ellas y abordaron uno de los últimos helicópteros, teniendo un largo y silencioso viaje.  
**

**º|||º  
**

**Más tarde ese mismo día, en la oficina del comandante Ikari, el mismo comandante y su subordinado recibían a un hombre que transportaba algo muy valioso para ellos. Dejó el maletín metálico sobre el escritorio y fue examinado por los dos hombres restantes ** —**Ya se ha regenerado hasta su presente estado, a pesar de estar congelado allí dentro. Aun permanece… Con vida, señor—Informó Kaji sobre el contenido de el maletín. Dentro estaba un pequeño embrión, encerrado en un bloque de baquelita —¿Es el proyecto de la instrumentalización humana?** —**Correcto. Este es Adam, el primero—Contestó Gendo sonriendo satisfecho ** —**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Me tomaré un descanso—Dijo el hombre de barba de mediodía saliendo del lugar ** **º|||º  
**

**En el complejo de edificios que era habitado por Misato, Kyoko y su familia, dos mujeres muy cansadas solo añoraban con desplomarse en sus camas. Misato se despidió con un gesto vago de su compañera y entró en su departamento. Kyoko pudo oír antes de entrar en su propio hogar un gritó ya conocido por ella que indicaba que la Capitana había ingerido su dosis de cerveza. ** **Kyoko abrió la puerta sonriendo ya por el solo hecho de estar en el umbral de su casa. La sonrisa desapareció al instante que la puerta reveló el interior de su hogar. Podía ver como de su cocina salía una gran humareda, sus muebles estaban tirados, su sillón manchado, los pisos rebozando de basura y una Asuka que salía tosiendo de la cocina ** —**¡SHINJI!¡¿DONDE ESTA EL EXTINTOR?—Gritaba la pelirroja ** —**¡EN EL BAÑO!—Se oyó la respuesta ** —**¡¿QUE HACE AHÍ?—Gritó la chica mientras salía corriendo para allí ** —**¡¿RECUERDAS TU IDEA DE VER TELEVISION EN EL BAÑO?—Gritó molesto Shinji** —**¡¿DICES QUE FUE MI CULPA?—Contestó molesta la chica volviendo con el extintor en ambos brazos ** —**¡NO!¡ SOLO QUE TUS ACCIONES DESEMBOCARON EN UN FIN NO DESEADO!¡CLARO QUE DIGO QUE ES TU CULPA!—Gruñó Shinji entrando en la sala cargando un balde y un secador de pisos ** —**¡CALLATE!¡¿LIMPIASTE EL CUARTO DE MA… ?—Asuka se calló al ver a su madre parada en la puerta con un tic en el ojo —¡MA-MA-MAMÁ!** —**¡DEJA DE JUGAR Y… !¡MAMÁ!¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!—Gritó Shinji aterrado ** —**¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?—Gritó Kyoko fuera de si ** —**Es en realidad una buena pregunta. ¿Qué te motiva a pensar en esto?** —**¿Sigmund Freud?—Exclamó Kyoko mirando al prominente psicólogo a su lado —¡TU estas muerto!** —**La naturaleza de los sueños es lo imposible. Basándonos en eso, heme aquí—Contestó el hombre entrando en el lugar—Podríamos tener una sesión para analizar este sueño, pero creo que queda bastante claro ** —**¿Sesión?¡Espera!¡¿Esto es un sueño?—Exclamó Kyoko sin entender nada ** —**La paciente se exalta fácilmente—Murmuró mientras anotaba en una planilla** —**¡Hey!¡Ningún sueño mío va a psicoanalizarme!—Se quejó Kyoko** —**Bien. En el tiempo que este sueño dure ¿Qué deseas hacer?—Preguntó el psicólogo de repente vestido con un traje de baño de los años 20 ** —**Hay tantas posibilidades… Podría… No, mejor… O también… —Decía Kyoko pensando apresuradamente ** —**Mi querida niña, como parte de tu sueño, se lo que quieres. —Dijo Freud mientras hacía burbujas de jabón ** —**¡¿Qué?—Preguntó Kyoko abriendo los ojos esperanzada, Freud abrió la boca y levantó un dedo índice, Kyoko espero en suspenso la respuesta del psicólogo ** —**Ya llegamos—Contestó Freud, usando la voz de Misato por alguna razón ** —**¿Qué?—Preguntó sin entender ** —**Ya llegamos, estamos en casa—Dijo Freud con la voz de Misato otra vez ** **Kyoko abrió los ojos soñolientamente para encontrarse dentro del auto de Misato y frente al edificio donde vivía** —**Fue… un sueño—Dijo aliviada ** —**Tomaste una buena siesta ¿eH?—Dijo sonriendo Misato—En fin… por fin llegamos… El papeleo fue más largo de lo que pensé… mira que Shinji salió antes del hospital que nosotras** —**Si… tienes razón… Quiero mi cama—Comentó Kyoko suspirando recordando las montañas de papeles que les dieron a revisar. ** **Ambas mujeres se bajaron del auto y entraron en el edificio. Misato se despidió con un gesto vago de su compañera y entró en su departamento. Kyoko pudo oír antes de entrar en su propio hogar un gritó ya conocido por ella que indicaba que la Capitana había ingerido su dosis de cerveza. Kyoko tuvo un escalofrío al sentir esto muy familiar. ** **Con algo de miedo abrió la puerta de su propia casa. El panorama le tranquilizó mucho. Al parecer el sueño no reflejó la realidad. Mirando la Tv tranquilamente se encontraba su hija que cambiaba de canal con una expresión aburrida. ** —**Hola… ¿Día agitado?—Exclamó la pelirroja cuando su madre entró ** —**No te imaginas… ¿Y Shinji?—Preguntó Kyoko** —**Dijo que estaba muy cansado y se acostó ni bien llegó. —Exclamó Asuka** —**¿Y tu porque no te acostaste ya? Mañana hay escuela, y ya son las 2 de la mañana—Dijo Kyoko dejando sus cosas a un lado** —**¿Ya son las dos… . ? El tiempo vuela cuando uno se aburre—Exclamó la joven mientras seguía cambiando de canal—Además… ¿Quería saber qué pasó? Shinji dijo que nada pero… ¿No fue así verdad?** **Kyoko suspiró ante la sería pregunta de su hija. Era claro que estaba preocupada, ¿y cómo no?. Kyoko se puso en su lugar un momento, que llegasen los de la sección dos y se llevaran a Shinji por una emergencia y no explicaran nada no debía ser muy relajante. Kyoko llegó a la conclusión de que ella no se rendiría hasta saber todos los detalles, por lo que le hizo una versión resumida de lo que pasó, para el final la adolecente estaba indignada** —**¡Son unos incompetentes!¡Y mi hermano corre peligro para limpiar sus desastres!—Refunfuñaba en voz baja reprimiendo sus deseos de gritar. ** —**Pensemos que todo salió bien… No hubo heridos… Y además… Shinji no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados en esta situación. —Dijo Kyoko—No negaré que estaba asustada… pero cuando veo a Shinji en el Eva, veo a un hombre que busca cumplir con su deber… Y en el fondo se… Que no importa lo que diga, el lo hará si evita que hagan daño a aquellos que quiere… ** —**Igualmente me molesta… se que acordamos no… No intentar disuadirlo… pero… —Decía Asuka molesta apretando los puños al sentirse impotente.** —**Lo sé hija, lo sé… —Dijo su madre dándole un abrazo—Es difícil ver a un ser querido en peligro… Pero te dejo claro… si esto se nos va de las manos… lo sacaré de allí como sea. —Dijo Kyoko de forma decidida, luego cortó el abrazo y sonrío—Ahora a la cama, o llegarás tarde por no levantarte a tiempo ** **Asuka gruñó un poco pero hizo caso. Kyoko se tomó un tiempo para comer algo y relajarse frente a la televisión y terminó por acostarse también, feliz de tener el día siguiente libre.  
**

**º|||º  
**

**A la mañana siguiente, Shinji y Asuka llegaron inusualmente temprano. Hikari bromeaba sobre ello con Asuka, mientras que Kensuke agobiaba a Shinji pidiéndole los detalles de lo que sucedió con la demostración, de lo cual ya estaba al tanto. El profesor entró sobre la hora e instauró el orden rápidamente gracias a Hikari. Acomodó sus papeles y miró a la clase, se aclaró la garganta para lo que todos esperaban sería la historia del 2do impacto, pero el avisó les sorprendió ** —**Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante con nosotros. Adelante —Dijo el profesor. ** **Una chica entró al salón, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y luego volteó dando una reverencia al curso. ** —**Soy Mana****Kirishima, ojalá nos llevemos bien** **  
**

º|||º 

Misato se asoma y mira con cuidado a su alrededor.

¿Hola?¿No hay nadie?¿Puedo hace el adelanto de este capítulo? eh, Señor productor

Lamentablemente sí, es el día libre de chuck, así que… bueno, esmérate

¡Bien!¡El proyecto E.A. ha quedado desacreditado!¡Shinji experimento el efecto I.B. Pero logró derrotar a Mary gracias a ello!¡SEELE recuperó la información pero no logró evitar que llegara a otras manos!  
¡En el siguiente capítulo!¡El Eva 02 y su piloto irrumpen en Tokyo 3 haciendo una gran entrada!¡¿Mana y Shiji?¡¿Qué se trae esa chica?¡Asuka baja ese bate!¡El piloto de el Eva 02 es extraño, pero al menos Kaji se quedara por un tiempo!¡Toma esto Chuck!¡¿Quién presenta mejor los siguientes capítulos?¡¿HE? 

º|||º 

OMAKE

—¿Qué hago aquí?—Exclamó Kyoko

—Te elegimos para que llevaras a cabo el omake de este capítulo, el segmento se llama "Evateca"—Dijo el productor

—¿Qué pasó con Chuck Norris?

—Es su día libre, y nos vimos forzados a hacer este nuevo segmento donde nos hablaras más sobre las cuestiones que no quedaron claras y todo eso

—¿Y Shinji?

—No entra en el presupuesto

—¿Asuka o Rei?

—Asuka dijo no, y Rei está en clase de natación

—¿Ritsuko?

—No tiene carisma

—¿Misato?

—Vamos, no puedes esperar que explique cosas complicadas

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Es sencillo en realidad, Bruce Willis nos rechazó y como eres un personaje prácticamente nuevo y con poca popularidad eres la opción más rentable

—Es una forma elegante de decir que soy la más barata de contratar….

—En fin, es hora de comenzar.

—¡Espera!¡¿Qué digo?

—Todo está en este guión —acto seguido se le es aventado un gran número de hojas —O sino lee las tarjetas

—Bien…hoy hablaremos de …de…¿Los limitantes de I.B.?

—Sí, lo nombraste pero no terminé de entender la idea

—¿tengo que hacerlo?

—No me hagas llamar a los abogados—dijo mientras sacudía un contrato

—Bien, los limitantes son unos dispositivos que desarrollamos con Ritsuko para evitar el flujo del Eva a el piloto que produce lo que llamamos influencia Berserker. Es…

—¿Es cierto que trabajabas en eso antes de abandonar NERV por el 2004?

—Sí, es cierto pero…

—¿Y como abandonaste y destruiste toda la información los Evas llegaron a este punto sin esas protecciones?

—Si claro pero…

—¿Y es cierto que no soportas ver un vaso en un mueble sin un portavasos?

—¡Esas manchas no se quitan y arruinan la madera!

—Cero que fue un buen comienzo, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cuéntanos de tu vida?

—Bueno, fui una figura importante en el desarrollo de los Evas, hasta que los abandoné y me llevé información ultra secreta de un proyecto de…

—Ejem, Ejem, no reveles trama querida sigue con otra cosa

—Bueno, no muchos lo saben pero era una muy buena amiga de Yui Ikari, me gustan los climas fríos, adoro ir de paseo por el campo y hace picnics. Me encantan los tres chiflados, es mi show preferido y …no lo sé, también soy una gran fan de los Rolling Stones, fui a muchos de sus conciertos en mi juventud… así conocí a mi esposo… y, esto que quede entre nosotros, me tiño el cabello para ocultar las canas que salen ocasionalmente.

—Eso quedara genial, a los lectores les encantara

—¡¿Esto lo verán todos?

—Ya lo están viendo

—¡Lo de las canas era broma!¡Mi cabello es 100% natural!

—Cuenta algo más sobre ti

—Soy gran aficionada a trotar, y al futbol, este último según mis hijos soy algo… exagerada a la hora de festejar los goles de mi equipo. Y me encantan los juegos de Rol `por internet, cada vez que tengo tiempo libre me conecto con mi computadora en el trabajo y… no debí decir eso

—Bueno creo que es suficiente, la próxima vez presentaras a otro personaje o algo por el estilo… Para cerrar el segmento, intenta hacer un arcoíris con las manos para cerrar el segmento

—¿Qué haga qué?

—¡Rápido!

—eh… ¿Así…?

—¡No!... Como sea… Practica para la próxima ¿sí?

—Bueno, bueno… eh… Y así termina este segmento de la Evateca

—Es lo mejor que conseguimos por lo que pagamos…—Dijo un productor

—Sigo pensando que Pen-Pen lo hubiera hecho mejor

—pero nadie le entendería

—A ella le entendemos y mira lo que pasó…

—Llamare a Brad Pitt

—Está filmando…

—Entonces… eh… en fin… démosle otra oportunidad a la pelirroja

º|||º 

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º 

N/A: Antes que nada, siento la tardanza. Entre en el periodo de los exámenes del último cuatrimestre de la facu y estuve ocupado además porque empecé un laburo de medio tiempo. Pero por fin puede terminar y postear el cap 7.

Este cap estaba mas orientado a mostrar a los otros personajes que no participan en las peleas y su relevancia en las situaciones criticas como su valencia en el mundo, mas alla de NERV y Tokyo 3.

Las organizaciones ya chocaron, los roces no se harán esperar, cada uno esta al pendiente de el otro. ¿Quien es quien en este juego?¿EN quien confiar?. Kaji ya entro en acción y Mary hizo sus primeros pasos en este fic. ¿Que fue de Science?Solo en tiempo dira que sucedió con los relacionados en esta operación 

º|||º 

Ermes Suarez: Gracias por comentar, los personajes matienen una línea pero siempre intento darles esa diferencia con el universo normal. Con Kyoko me alegra oir los que decis, ya que es un personaje que prácticamente cree al no tener de donde atenerme para crearlo.  
Un saludo! 

quirvan108:Bueno, gracias. Igualmente es gracias a la ayuda de mi beta también que mantengo la línea, es un trabajo de equipo, me ayuda a seguir por el mismo sendero además de las correcciones y sugerencias que me hace. Ahora, el momento esperado por todos, las preguntas, y me ayudara a contestar mi buen amigo Chuck norris

¿se ha plantado la semilla de la amistad entre rei y shinji?  
Su relación efectivamente avanzo, en el capitulo que sigue puede que ahonde un poco en ello además de la trama principal de cap 8 claro esta.  
Esos dos son como perros y gatos metidos en un costal que son mojados por un chorro de agua… Pero aun hay esperanza mientras estén bajo la prudente amenaza de mi pie

¿no importa en que universo sea shinji es un pervertido?  
No, pero en el universo de los fics y otras producciones dibujadas o escritas, los universos donde Shinji es una persona correcta no resultan muy entretenidos, pobres Shinjis aburridos  
Es mentira, he ido saltando de universo en universo y he liquidado a todos esos Shinjis patéticos y correctos. Lo que quedo fue lo que se ve

¿como sera la reaccion de asuka ante la tal vez relacion que podria generarse entre rei y shinji?  
Asuka… Ella siempre reacciona de forma aleatoria e impredecible… por lo que…es un misterio, solo la pelirroja lo sabe… o tal vez no jaja  
No se que decir, pero últimamente me ha pedido clases particulares de lucha de Chuck-Fu, solo se necesita una pierna para practicarlo

¿puedo rifarme un tiro contra chuck noris?  
¡¿Quieres probar suerte? Vamos, pistolas al amanecer!  
¡CHuck tranquilo!  
¡Callate!  
¡Chuck!

¿puedo pedirle paro a chuck noris de quitarle lo menso a shinji?  
¡No!Mi contrato estipula que no puedo!...Fue lo primero que pensé pero esos abogados chup…  
Ya, ya CHuck, no es culpa tuya… Los abogados son así

¿mi abueltia seguira creyendo que soy tan genial?  
Las abuelas siempre querrán a sus nietos, que los consideren geniales es otra cosa  
Dile a tu abuela que vas de mi parte, eso bastara 

Y feliz cumple atrasado, por cierto tengo 18 todavia, en abril llego a los 19  
Saludos! 

Hechizero15:Toda va de acuerdo al panorama… A no eso es de SEELE, en fin, todo va marchando, no serán los mejores amigos pero por lo menos pueden estar juntos en una habitación esos cabeza dura de Rei y Shinji. Asuka esta un poco mas reservada, pero siempre presente. Y por los Shinji, es difícil de explicar, pero mas adelante quedara claro que paso 

Loquin: Gracias por comentar Loquin, así que te gusta la Rei pseudomasoquista jejeje, tiene cierto atractivo lo se. Y Kyoko… pobre, victima de sus propios poderes jedis de mama.  
Saludos! 

the-one-1983: The one, aquí vistes a las organizaciones actuando. Misato y Rit siquen siendo un gran recurso para cualquier fic, y Ren, su futuro es incierto, pero esperemos que no hagan un trio con Clinton y Reagan jaja.  
Rei aquí parece ser la gemela de Mizore de Rosario+Vampiro, Frio, frio. Shinji puede despertar en un bloque de Hielo cualquier día. Y no te preocupes, seguirá apareciendo la peli-azul tiene bastante para dar.  
Siento que Chick no puediera venir, pero estaba en el calendario que este seria su día libre 

kaname langley:Hay mucha hiosteria amorosa, y va a ver mas problemas sobre eso que… Tu sabes que… quieres. Las batalla que sigue es...Tan, tan, tan, y bueno, lo demás esta en el adelanto de Misato.  
Saludos! 

Veronika Davis Kopawski: Bueno un gusto leer tus comentarios como siempre vero, vamos a los hechos. Las parejas, bien, uno no puede contentar a todos con este tema, solo puede llevar la relación lo mejor que pueda. Siento que se te hagan largos, pero mi estilo es el de dar toda la información como bien dijiste, que se entienda la situación y no deje vacios de ser posible para sumergir al lector como las buenas historias que he leído e intento imitar. 

Arcangel Guerrero: Como de costumbre tus comentarios son muy buenos, detalles como los de Shinji adelantándose son buenos para no aburrir al lector con algo ya visto. El pobre Ren es ejemplo de esto, una pobre herramienta de entretenimiento de un escritor que lo manipula como un títere jajaja,. Kyoko es una madre y una madre siempre sabe, Aquí se ha vistoa Kaji y Misato y por lo de Chuck, dejo que el mismo responda  
¡Dudas de mis capacidades!¡Presta atención por tu ventana por qu… ..!  
Creo que entendió Chuck, en fin, saludos y cuidate, segui con tu historia 

Ryousan:Hola, bien, quedate tranquilo, mi intención no es crear una Rei Asukada, tendrá parecidos, pero va en un sentido diferente su personaje.  
Las amigas preferidas de Japon seguirán adelante, puede que logren su propio Omake..ya veremos  
Las dudas de E.A. quedaran aclaradas supongo con este cap, sobre Kaji y Kaworu su relación asi como con los demás personajes.  
Y finalmente, Mana, hela aquí a la icónica figura del GOS. ¿Que papel juega? Solo el tiempo lo dira  
Disculpa la demora, como ya dije arriba porque. Cuidate"! 

A.R.O.34:Bueno, primero, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me esmero en poder mostrar de forma escrita lo que me imagino, que los lectores comprendan el mundo que leen como las implicaciones. Es un reto, pero con tu comentario me da a entender que voy bien.  
Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, sean criticas buenas o malas, con tal de poder mejorar la historia. Y no te preocupes, puede que tarde, pero seguire subiendo los capítulos.  
Saludos, suerte!

Sagarasousuke:Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te siga agradando el fic. Saludos! 

Shadow The Knight of Chaos: Primero que nada, es un honor que un escritor de Fic de tu talla comente sobre mi fic.  
No te preocupes, a mi también me ha pasado eso de decir comento y después me olvido, lo importante es que la historia sea leida.  
Como un amigo me dijo, ``en la diversidad esta la diversion´´. Una pareja ya de por si difícil, mas complicada por la situación familiar que atraviesan. Por ahora Kyoko permanecerá aparte, pero no se puede evitar sus sentidos Jedi de madre por mucho tiempo.  
Pobre Rei, es bueno saber tu opinión sobre la enigmática chica. Como llego a ser así se ira demostrando con el tiempo, porque es de esta forma y especialmente con Shinji 

Ahora puedo ostentar en mi pantalla el sello de calidad "THE KNIGHT OF CHAOS´´ con orgullo, y ya hable con Chuck y los abogados aceptaron que haga un segmento en otro fic, sentite libre de hacer aparecer al buen Chuck pateando cosas. pero no le digas que patear, no le gusta… no le gusta… .(Temblando)

En fin, saludos y cuidate, nos estamos leyendo! 

º|||º 

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	8. Las dificultades de una vida común

8

Las dificultades de una vida común  
Y  
El precio del conocimiento

¡CRACK!

Luego de escuchar el crujido, Asuka bajó la vista con un peligroso tic en el ojo solo para comprobar lo que temía. Bajo el pie de Shinji, ya destruido, estaba su disco de Die Toten Hosen autografiado. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Toda una semana de desgracias detonó con esa última chispa.

—¡SHINJI!¡TE VOY A MATAR!—Bramó la pelirroja y se abalanzó contra su hermanastro con una expresión asesina en su rostro.

Desde la llegada de esa chica y ese chico, su vida se fue por el garete. Y la pérdida de uno de los objetos más valiosos para ella ya fue demasiado para soportar. Por azares del destino fue Shinji el que estuvo presente para recibir su descarga de ira.

Pero sería mejor repasar los hechos de la semana para comprender el porqué del exabrupto de la joven pelirroja en, lo que posiblemente se convertirá en la escena de un crimen, también conocida como la residencia Soryu-Ikari 

º|||º 

7 días atrás

—Soy Mana Kirishima, ojalá nos llevemos bien—Se presentó la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando a el alumnado masculino y parte del femenino histéricos ante su angelical presencia

—¡Silencio!—Gritó Hikari repetidamente hasta lograr calmar al lugar

—Bien, Kirishima, ¿por qué no tomas asiento junto a Ikari? así podremos comenzar la clase. —Pidió el profesor

Asuka miró a la chica con el seño fruncido desde que se presentó. Y este seño fruncido aumento al oír como los hombres babeaban por la chica. Siguió con la mirada a Mana hasta que se sentó justo al lado de Shinji, vio como charlaban animadamente y la chica daba unas risitas idiotas. Volteó y gruñó en silencio sacando los dientes.

Shinji por su parte estaba intentando reprimir toda su alegría por volver a ver a la chica con la que el final de su relación dejó muy dolido. Actuar como si no la conociera iba a ser difícil, pero no había otra opción. Como en la ocasión anterior, la joven se relacionó rápidamente con él, tomando una confianza muy grande con él.

Durante el resto de la clase, Shinji alternó su atención entre la plática que mantenía con la chica entre susurros y sus pensamientos sobre el porqué esta joven estaba aquí. Recordaba que había llegado, pero mucho más adelante, no en este periodo. También recordaba su misión y la decepción amorosa que sufrió entonces, por lo que se repetía que debía mantener la compostura en lo que este asunto se desarrollaba

No pasó mucho que el profesor se cansó de las charlas susurrantes de Shinji y Mana, interrumpió su relato y aclaró su garganta

—Ikari, ¿le gustaría mostrarle la escuela a la Srt. Kirishima para poder continuar su plática sin molestar a los presentes? —Dijo el profesor con un tono que no dejaba espacio a dudas.

—eh… —Exclamó Shinji

—Me encantaría—Exclamó Mana sonriendo y arrastrando a Shinji con ella.

¡CRACK!

Asuka rompió su lápiz y sonrió nerviosa luego de que los chicos salieron del salón. Hikari recibió poco después correos de su amiga y pasó el resto del tiempo apaciguándola. 

º|||º 

Shinji comenzó a dar el recorrido por la escuela a la chica. Más que dar el recorrido, fue una escusa para charlar sobre todo un poco y "conocerse" mejor.

—… Y fui transferida aquí. Tenía algo de nervios, pero ahora que te conozco estoy algo más relajada—Terminó de narrar, Shinji asintió intentando parecer lo más interesado en la historia que ya conocía.

—Eso es comprensible… —Dijo Shinji

—eh… ¿Ikari?—Pregunto tímidamente la chica

—¿Qué pasa?—Respondió el joven algo distraído

—Puedo… hum… puedo… ¿PuedollamarteShinji-kun?—Dijo rápida e inentendiblemente la chica con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

—¿eh?—Dijo Shinji

—Oh… Lo siento… ¡No quise decir nada apresurado!¡Si no quieres no lo hago!¡pero si lo deseas sí!¡No pienses mal!¡Me agradas, pero no me malentiendas!¡No,no!¡No quise decir eso!—La chica estaba notablemente nerviosa, agitaba las manos de un lado a otro y su cara estaba completamente roja y comenzaba a tartamudear.

Shinji simplemente rió. No pudo contenerse ante la forma en la que actuaba la chica, esta se puso más nerviosa por un momento pero finalmente se relajó y compartió la risa de Shinji. Luego quedaron en silencio pero con una sonrisa bien marcada

—Llámame Shinji si quieres, pero… ¿tú me dejas llamarte Mana-Chan?— Dijo Shinji, este no supo bien como fue capaz de decir algo tan atrevido habiendo conocido hace tan poco a la chica, aunque en realidad ya la conocía bien de antes, fuese lo que fuese lo que provocó ese impulso, le gustó.

—¡Claro!¡Digo!¡Sí, si quieres puedes hacerlo!—Exclamó ruborizándose otra vez, logrando otra sonrisa en Shinji

—Te pones nerviosa muy fácilmente—Dijo juguetonamente Shinji

—Si… Aniki dice lo mismo —Dijo riendo ahogadamente

—¿Aniki?—Exclamó Shinji, era la primera vez que oía eso

—Ah, sí. Aniki siempre me molesta con eso… Y muchas otras cosas… Muchas… —Dijo Mana amargándose de pronto y sacando los dientes de forma amenazadora

—No parece ser buen hermano que digamos—Comentó Shinji, Mana cambió su actitud por una de desentendimiento

—Eh… no, es muy bueno en realidad—Dijo ella de forma natural, luego frunció el seño y casi pareció como si un aura negra se formara detrás suyo—Pero es muy, y digo muy molesto…

—Mejor cambiamos de tema… —Dijo Shinji sudando frío ante la oscura aura que propiciaba la chica

—Supongo… ¿Me muestras algún otro lugar?—Pidió la chica

—Vayamos a la azotea, hay una buena vista desde allí —Propuso el joven

Shinji entonces comenzó a recordar sus días con Mana. Poco a poco cada suceso se iba esclareciendo, hasta recordar un detalle importante que tarde o temprano iban a tocar. Mana trabajaba para un grupo militar que buscaba información sobre los Evas. Esto iba a ser un gran problema, quería disfrutar el tiempo con ella pero sabía que no podía ignorar ese hecho.

Por lo que decidió enfrentar el caso de una vez, asumiría las consecuencias. Puede que perdiera a Mana, pero no alargaría la situación hasta que a ambos les terminara por doler más. Era hora de hacer esto rápido e indoloro. Cuando llegaron a la azotea y se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca, Shinji suspiró para darse fuerza

—¿Que sucede Shinji-kun?—Preguntó Mana sacándolo de sus pensamientos—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Mana... es… Es que hay algo que tengo que preguntarte—Dijo exhalando reflexivamente—No me preguntes como lo sé. Pero contéstame, y sabré si mientes—Mana lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada, aunque sintió como se le cerró la garganta—¿Estás aquí para intentar sacarme información sobre los evangelions?

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Mana sorprendida

—¡Se que trabajas en un grupo militar que busca crear algo similar a los Evas!¡Y necesitan información!¡¿Viniste aquí a sacarme solo información?¡¿Dime?—Shinji no supo cómo se sacó de sus casillas tan rápidamente, pero así era lo mejor, si espantaba a Mana por lo menos no la heriría más adelante

—Ya… Ya sabes que trabajé en Trident ¿eh?—Murmuró Mana —NERV tiene buenos informantes…

—Siento que sea de este modo pero…

Shinji no terminó de hablar que fue cortado por las risas de Mana. Esta reía ahogadamente entretenida, Shinji no entendía que sucedía.

—Shinji… Sí… —Dijo Mana secándose una lagrima de el ojo—Trabajé en Trident… Pero, ese grupo fue cerrado hace un tiempo al quedarse sin fondos. Una vez no tuve más lazos con ellos vine aquí para tener una vida normal, eso es todo…

—Mana yo… —Dijo Shinji apenado por lo que dijo

— No te molestes—Dijo ella poniéndole un dedo en la boca para que callara—Tarde o temprano este tema saldría. No ha sido un modo muy sutil de preguntarme, pero me alegro que todo se halle esclarecido desde el inicio… No tendré que ocultar nada desde ahora—Dijo y sonrió felizmente, Shinji quedó abrumado por la hermosura de la chica al sonreír

—Me… Me alegro también, Mana… —Dijo sonriendo también Shinji

º|||º 

Más tarde, Shinji y Mana regresaron a el salón sonriendo y riendo para la molestia de cierta chica en el salón. El profesor suspiró de forma cansina e indicó que se sentaran. Shinji notó como rápidamente Asuka azotaba con sus dedos el teclado y miraba furibunda a Mana y esta poco después hacía lo mismo. A los pocos minutos, Mana se tornó completamente roja y estuvo quieta unos segundos, luego tecleó en su pc y fue el turno de Asuka de volverse roja

No pasó mucho que el timbre del receso marcó el final de la hora. Shinji miró alternadamente entre Mana y Asuka que lo miraban, este se sintió como la presa de dos halcones. Ambas se levantaron y Shinji solo se quedó allí dejando su destino a la suerte, mientras la puerta del salón era abierto

—¡Shinji Ikari!—Se oyó el llamado, luego todos miraron a la puerta

—La vice-presidenta —Murmuró extrañada Hikari

La chica en sí, era de cabello negro y hasta los hombros de largo, tez blanca y ojos cafés

—¿Si?—Preguntó Shinji ya temiendo que pasaría

—Ven conmigo, el presidente quiere verte—Ordenó la Vice-presidenta

Shinji consideró sus opciones y decidió jugarse su pellejo con el presidente, se levantó de un salto y casi instantáneamente dejando a las fieras castaña y pelirroja por si solas. Shinji y la vice-presidenta comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos

—Bien… Y… ¿Para qué me quiere el presidente?—Preguntó Shinji, la chica lo miró de reojo y después suspiró

—No tengo idea… Pero si te involucra no debe ser bueno. —Dijo de forma seca

—¡Hey!¿Por qué esa frialdad?—Se quejó Shinji, ante la fría actitud de la chica

—Mira —Dijo deteniéndose y encarándolo, era media cabeza más baja pero su mirada penetrante no lo dejaba tranquilo —Desde que llegaste, tenemos a un montón de estudiantes corriendo de aquí para allá queriendo ver a el piloto de Evangelion que protege la ciudad, no paramos de regañar a estudiantes por ello. Y ahora, la gota que derramó el vaso… —Refunfuñó y luego se volteó —Mejor que te lo aclare el presidente

Shinji no dijo nada, solo tragó saliva y siguió a la chica. Si bien sabía que había un cierto número de estudiantes que armó algo de jaleo con su llegada y su hace poco público título, no pensó que fuese para tanto. Tal vez, el fingir ser galán en ocasiones con algunas chicas o dialogar más abiertamente sobre lo que es ser piloto ayudó a generar esta situación que antes no se había presentado en su mundo

—Llegamos —Anuncio la joven al llegar frente a la oficina del presidente

Abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación que correspondía a el centro de estudiantes, en el solo estaba un joven mayor que Shinji de cabellos plateados lacios peinados hacía atrás, tenia ojos marrones que contrastaban con su cabello y mantenía una media sonrisa y sus cejas semi inclinadas de forma confiada

—Ikari, Shinji. Un placer conocerte—Dijo, su voz era grave y la forma en la que hablaba era clara y contundente, propia de todo político. —Me disculpo por mi compañera ante todo.

—Presidente, ¿Por qué dice eso?—Exclamó la vice-presidenta de tal forma alarmada e inocente que Shinji por poco no la reconoció.

—Se que no te agrada el alumno Ikari, pero que seas… mas partidaria de la joven Ayanami, no significa que dirijas tu enojo al pobre chico, Saeko-san—Dijo el presidente levantándose, en todo momento clavando sus ojos en los de la chica

—Eso… no es… relevante—Dijo la joven chocando sus dedos índices entre sí a modo de puchero

—El problema por el que fuiste llamado—Comenzó el presidente acercándose a la ventana, posando una mano en ella quedando en una pose de película—Es por el club de fans que quiere imponerse —Anunció dando un medio giro y señalándolo mientras lo veía fijamente, a Shinji no pudo evitarle darla algo de vergüenza ajena

—¿Qué es todo esto?—Le preguntó murmurándole a la vice-presidenta

—El presidente es aficionado a lo teatral…

—¿Un hobby?—Preguntó Shinji

—Ojalá… —Bufo la chica

—¡Silencio!—Bramó el presidente dándoles a la chica y Shinji un escalofrió al verle la sonrisa confiada típico de una película —Como decía, hay un club de fans que busca imponerse desde hace unos días. Un club, que tiene mucho que ver contigo, Shinji Ikari—Explicó, Shinji sentía que estaba frente a alguien que adicionaba para una obra de teatro.

La puerta fue golpeada en ese momento, y luego de que el presidente diera el okey, la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven y a Rei detrás.

—Te tardaste—Le dijo a modo de regaño la vice-presidente

—No fue fácil convencerla de venir—Dijo fastidiado el muchacho, antes de hacer una reverencia e irse.

—Ahora que estamos todos, es hora de discutir la solución sobre el problema que enfrentamos —Dijo el presidente

—¡¿Pero qué problema?—Preguntó ya molesto Shinji

—ah, claro. Asómense por la ventana—Dijo el presidente haciendo un ademán con su mano

Shinji se sorprendió por lo que vio allí. Abajo había muchas tarimas y grupos de gente anunciando algo y en otros puntos discutiendo entre sí. Shinji alzó una ceja ante la escena y miró al presidente, Rei solo bufó y se sentó en una silla que había cerca

—Eso, es el problema. —Dijo el presidente —Club de fans de Shinji Ikari, Club de fans de Rei Ayanami, club de fans de pilotos de Evangelion, club de fans de NERV, y la lista continúa. Desde que los pilotos se hicieron públicos, hemos recibido miles de solicitudes para abrir clubs de este género, obviamente no podemos aprobar todos, y como es el caso, los estudiantes pelean por el derecho de abrir su club.

—Y…

—Y pensamos que no sería justo que señaláramos al azar un club, por lo que pensamos que sería mejor que los causantes del problema eligieran un club para habilitar —Le cortó la vice-presidente a Shinji, este volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero fue cortado antes de tiempo—Saeko-san les mostrará los potenciales grupos y en tres días me darán su decisión

—Esto no me interesa, háganlo sin mí—Dijo Rei encarando la puerta, Saeko la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras caminaba

—Claro, puedes irte. Ikari-kun puede ocuparse de todo. Pero… —Dijo el presidente llegando hasta Rei y susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos, detuvo su huida y con voz sombría dijo

—Participaré.

—Perfecto, Saeko-san les mostrará a los candidatos durante estos días y en tres días quiero oír su decisión. Ahora, vayan y hagan la elección correcta—Dijo eufóricamente en una pose con su brazo derecho señalándolos

A los presentes se les escurrió una gota de sudor ante la escena y se apresuraron a salir del lugar. La vice-presidente se limitó a guiar a los pilotos en silencio mientras los tres pretendían que lo anterior no había pasado.

Por la siguiente hora y media, Shinji y Rei, dirigidos por Saeko, pasearon por entre los diferentes grupos. Unos prometedores, otros no tanto, y otros simplemente… raros. Los más llamativos, al parecer de Shinji, eran el club de fans de pilotos de Evangelions, el grupo de chicos fan de NERV, el club de fans de Ayanami, del cual la vice-presidente parecía formar parte, el club de fans de Ikari, todos con una gran cantidad de miembros por igual, y por último, el grupo asociado de fans de Evas, precedido por Kensuke

—¿Esto es una broma?—Exclamó Saeko mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Kensuke

—¿A qué se refiere Vice-presidenta?—Dijo Kensuke sin entender

—¿Me quieres decir que estas proponiendo un club, solo conformado por 2 personas?—Repitió ella

—Es un club en progreso, denos tiempo y…

—Aida… De todos los grupos que pretenden ser clubes, este es el que cuenta con menos miembros—Le cortó Saeko

—No exagere…

—El grupo más pequeño te lleva 10 personas de diferencia—Gruñó la joven cortándole otra vez

—Pero… Shinji se unirá y… seguro que…

—Tanto Ikari, como Ayanami no pueden unirse a sus respectivos clubes de fans. Te aconsejo que disuelvas el grupo o consigas mas nombres en la lista de miembros, por lo menos 4 que es lo mínimo—Le cortó otra vez, y sin decir más siguió caminó

—Lo siento Kensuke —Se disculpó Shinji, Rei siguió a la vice-presidenta—Tienes mi voto si logras conseguir más miembros…

—Gracias Shinji… —Musitó el joven sin mucho animo 

º|||º 

—Estoy molido...—Dijo Shinji desplomándose en el sillón después de un día largo y agotador

—¡Oh, sí!¡La pobre estrella tiene cansada la muñeca de firmar autógrafos!—Dijo sarcásticamente Asuka entrando por la puerta

—Sí… Sí… Como digas—Replicó Shinji sin fuerzas para discutir —¿Puedes traerme un refresco?

—¿Tus piernas están fallando?—Respondió Asuka caminando a su habitación ignorando su pedido

Con mucha pereza Shinji trajo un refresco y se dedicó a mirar la Tv con la intención de perderse en ella. Eso hizo hasta que su madre entró a la casa, con su forma tan "sutil"

—Hola niños, tengo prisa mi vuelo sale dentro de poco y no puedo perder este viaje o tendré que esperar hasta dentro de un par de días —Exclamó mientras pasaba como un rayo por la sala y entraba en su habitación

—¡¿EH?—Exclamó Shinji dando un respingo en el sillón

—Ya te lo dije, nunca escuchas nada, baka—Se escuchó la voz de Asuka de lejos—Mama va a Berlín por nuestras cosas y volverá en unos días…

—¿En… En serio?—Dijo Shinji

—En serio—Anunció Kyoko saliendo de su habitación con una maleta —No destrocen la casa, no la incendien, no traigan extraños, etc… —Dijo Kyoko llegando a la puerta—Volvere antes de el festival escolar

—¿Festi… val?—Exclamó sorprendido Shinji otra vez

—Si, Asuka me lo contó. En Japón las escuelas hacen festivales o algo parecido a dónde van los padres y esas cosas… —Dijo Kyoko revisando en su bolso una última vez para asegurarse de que estaba todo—En fin, llegaré antes de eso. Cuídense y no molesten a nadie—Dijo cerrando la puerta, luego se volvió a abrir y añadió—En especial tu, Asuka

—¡Hey!—Se oyó la queja de la pelirroja desde su habitación

—Ah… Y Misato está a cargo—Dijo por último antes de abandonar la casa 

º|||º 

El día siguiente fue ligeramente más movido, al no estar su madre, Asuka no se despertó a tiempo y llegó tarde a la escuela. Al llegar tuvo que esperar para quejarse con Shinji por no haberla esperado, al encontrarlo hablando cómodamente con la chica nueva que resultaba especialmente pegajosa con el chico.

Tras eso era rodeado por sus amigos o los insoportables de los clubes de fans que lo asediaban sin para pidiéndole apoyo. Después de todo el remolino de gente entró el profesor empezando la clase, impidiéndole a la pelirroja lograr aunque sea unos segundos de caridad con su hermano. No le gustaba admitirlo pero desde que llegaron a esta ciudad, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar entre ellos como familia. Entre los entrenamientos de Eva, de defensa personal, las reuniones con sus amigos y demás, casi no estaban a solas

Luego del primer bloque de clases iba a tomar a Shinji y quejarse como era debido pero fue rápidamente arrastrado fuera por la vice-presidenta junto con Rei. Anticipándose al mal humor, Hikari apareció con un almuerzo extra y una sonrisa, sentándose y desayunando en silencio soportando el descargue de la pelirroja 

º|||º 

—Hoy revisaremos lo últimos clubes candidatos y mañana será la revisión final, cuando emitan su juicio—Informó Saeko

—Sera bueno cuando termine—Bufó Rei

—Lo mismo digo Ayanami-sama—Dijo, luego se detuvo en seco ruborizándose pero ocultándolo a los demás y como si nada siguió caminando

—¿Sama?—Repitió Rei en un susurro mirando a Shinji, este solo se encogió de hombros

La caminata prosiguió por largos minutos, viendo a cada uno de los potenciales grupos restantes, los que quedaban eran menos numerosos.

Al final chocaron con el puesto donde estaba Kensuke que les sonreía, Saeko con una expresión fría revisó una planilla y alzó la vista clavando sus ojos en los de él

—Que ya tengas 4 miembros, no significa que te elegirán —Dijo sin ánimo y siguió caminando

—¿Ya son 4?—Preguntó Shinji quedándose con Kensuke

—Sí, yo, Touji, y nuestros más nuevos miembros, Kirishima-San y Nike-Kun—Dijo Kensuke

—¿Metiste a Mana en esto?¿Y quién es Nike-Kun?—Preguntó Shinji sonriendo divertido

—No lo digas a nadie, pero… —Kensuke miró que no estuviera cerca Saeko y luego hizo que Shinji se acercara para decirle algo—Este es Nike-Kun

Kensuke sacó de debajo de su puesto un balón de baloncesto, marca Nike. Shinji no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y juzgar duramente con la mirada a su amigo

—Solo es hasta que encuentre a un 4º miembro, los del consejo estudiantil están muy ocupados como para verificar si "Nike" es estudiante —Dijo Kensuke confiado en si mismo

—Kensuke… Consigue un miembro humano si quieres un club—Sentenció Shinji antes de seguir caminó 

º|||º 

—Presidente, todo parece ir más rápido de lo anticipado—Le informaba Saeko al joven que en una media vuelta dramática, sonrió

—¡Entonces lo anunciaremos!¡La decisión!¡Quien será el club oficial!—Dijo Riendo mientras las luces se prendían y apagaban

—¡Takeshi, deja eso!.¡Vas a echar a perder las bombillas!—Regañó Saeko a un chico que jugaba con el interruptor de la luz

—El presidente me lo ordenó

—¡Presidente!—Ahora Saeko miró al chico

—Es el coste de una buena actuación—Se justificó el joven acomodándose los anteojos que llevaba

—¿Por qué se puso esos lentes?—Preguntó Saeko masajeándose las sienes

—Para subírmelos dramáticamente en ciertas situaciones—Contesto dejándolos resbalar para subirlos otra vez

¡CRACK!

—Optaremos por el estilo clásico—Dijo en un tono de ultimátum Saeko mientras desquebrajaba los lentes en el suelo

—Bien. Procedamos con el anunció… Los pilotos emitirán su juicio, al final de clases—Dijo mientras las luces volvían a prenderse y apagarse

—¡Que dejes eso ya Takeshi! 

º|||º 

Una hora antes de que terminaran las clases, el presidente dio el anunció. Shinji y Rei salieron un poco antes del salón para ir a anunciar su decisión por los parlantes.

Mientras se iban, Shinji notó como Kensuke se desplomaba derrotado al no haber logrado el quórum necesario para establecer un club. Su hermana solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados siguiendo a Rei con recelo. Touji estaba cabeceando en su puesto y Mana le sonreía animosamente

—Tómense un momento para pensarlo por última vez, y digan cual dichoso grupo es el que será el club… —Les dijo Saeko cuando entraron al salón

—Vice-presidenta… ¿Esto no le parece muy rápido… ?—Preguntó Shinji dudoso

—… —Ella solo señaló al presidente, este asumió una pose y sonó un efecto típico de teclado electrónico

—Si ya visteis todos los pretendientes, ya podéis emitir un juicio—Sentenció, luego volteó a ver a un chico cerca suyo —Buen trabajo con los efectos de sonido, Takeshi. Pero intenta que sea algo más lento la entrada en la…

—¡EJEM!—Gruñó Saeko, El presidente rodó los ojos fastidiado y encaró a los pilotos

—mas allá de la obvia explicación, cuanto antes se haga esta decisión menos propensos estaremos a una pelea entre grupos. Ayer 3 potenciales grupos terminaron iniciando un pleito, otros 6 grupos un...—El joven guardó silencio pensando en cómo decirlo—Libre intercambio de opiniones, algo subidas de tono y… no querrán saber de las campañas de difamación…

—Simplificando, terminen este circo para que la escuela vuelva a la normalidad… —Dijo, el presidente se alejó a hablar con takeshi, Saeko agregó en un susurro—Pero si cierto grupo que apoya a una piloto ganara, no podría decir que estaría triste…

Shinji intentó debatir con Rei sobre el asunto, pero luego de dos palabras que salieron de su boca, la chica de ojos carmesí le cortó con un

—Haz como quieras…

—Bueno… —Dijo el joven

Shinji se detuvo un momento en el tiempo, apreciando ese escenario. Si bien era caótico, estas situaciones típicas de la escuela, eran algo preciado para él. Algo que buscaría prolongar lo más posible, evitar que esto cambiara como lo hizo en su mundo.

—Bien… supongo elegiré a cualquiera… ¿Por dónde… ?—Shinji se cayó al sentir sonar su celular, lo sacó solo para confirmar su temores.

Una llamada de NERV y poco después el sonido de la alarma que le indicaba a la población que debían buscar refugio. Rei caminó en silencio fuera de la habitación, mientras que Shinji echaba un vistazo por la ventana confirmando que un auto esperaba en la puerta de la escuela. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Shinji pudo escuchar el anunció del presidente sobre las medidas de seguridad, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su último anunció en particular

"… ah… Y para los que participan en el concurso del club… Las reglas ahora son, el grupo con mayor cantidad de miembros el próximo día de clases, será el ganador " 

º|||º 

—¡Presidente!¡¿a qué viene ese aviso?—Dijo Saeko enojada, el joven presidente la miró

—Es un simple capricho que tuve. Como hemos presenciado, los días siguientes a una "Emergencia", no hay muchos estudiantes. Con esto incentivamos a que los estudiantes no falten tanto bajó la escusa del ataque. ¿No te parece una buena idea?—Dijo sonriendo, Saeko volvió a llevarse los dedos a los sienes masajeándose

—Iré a coordinar los grupos… Hágame el favor de ignorar sus maravillosas ideas hasta estar en un refugio —Dijo Saeko saliendo finalmente de la habitación 

º|||º 

Shinji comenzó a correr a más velocidad cuando salió al patio, poco antes de que llegara al auto las puertas se abrieron. Dentro esperaba Misato alarmada

—¡Rápido!¡Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible!—Gritó esta

—¿Puede informarnos la situación, Capitana?—Preguntó Rei seriamente al subirse al vehiculo

—Se avisto a un ángel acercándose desde el volcán Asama. Esta a 10 minutos de la ciudad… —Dijo Gruñendo Misato, una vez la última puerta se cerró la mujer aceleró el auto y salió disparada a toda velocidad—¡No se qué demonios estaban haciendo!¡Ahora lo detectan!¡Es increíble!

—¡Mira hacia adelante!—Gritó Shinji

—¡Claro!¡Después somos nosotros los que tenemos que detenerlos!¡Mierda!—Vociferaba Misato sin parar de acelerar

Mientras avanzaban los edificios se escondían poco a poco, se empezaron a oír en la lejanía el ruido de la artillería disparándose. El celular de Misato sonó y esta lo sacó ahora conduciendo con una mano, para el horror de los demás pasajeros

—¡Aquí Katsuragi!...Aja… .¡Ya lo sé!—Decía Misato

El auto seguía acelerando por la autopista ahora abandonada, mientras que los últimos edificios se escondían bajó tierra. Una vez lo hicieron los pasajeros del auto pudieron ver el escenario completo a su distancia. Misato dejó de hablar para mirar al gigantesco monstruo que destacaba a la distancia

—Sí… Hice contacto visual con el blanco—Dijo Misato volviendo su vista a el caminó

—Ya está aquí. Debemos incrementar nuestra velocidad capitana—Dijo Rei

—Esto va a ser un problema… ¡Va a destruir la ciudad si no llegamos pronto!—Gritó Shinji

—¡QUE!...

Misato vocifero desacelerando hasta frenar completamente el auto. Tomó de la guantera unos binoculares y salió fuera del auto mirando en dirección al mar. Después de un cortó vistazo subió otra vez al auto y continuo el caminó

—Al menos nos dará algo de tiempo—Musitó

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shinji

—Solo mira hacía donde está el ángel—Dijo Misato

Shinji y Rei comenzaron a agudizar la vista logrando divisar como se acercaban una flotilla de aviones en dirección a interceptar al ángel. 

º|||º 

Comunicación interna de la flota de aviones proveniente de Alemania, 20 minutos antes.

"Cambió de planes. Accionaremos a la unidad en pleno vuelo. Se ha avistado un enemigo"

"Entendido"

"Sera una buena oportunidad para mostrar la capacidad de la unidad 02"

"Entendido"

"Destruye al objetivo o detenlo hasta la llegada de refuerzos. Recuerda que iniciarás el ataque desde el aire, ten cuidado. "

"Entendido"

"Una vez todo termine espera a el contacto que te asignamos"

"Entendido"

"Y recuerda, que respondes ante nosotros en última instancia. Nuestras órdenes son prioritarias. No lo olvides. "

"Entendido" 

º|||º 

Presente.

Shinji tomó los binoculares que tenía Misato y siguió detenidamente a la flotilla, pudo divisar conforme se acercaba a la unidad 02. Luego de tener una buena vista de la colorida unidad, desvió su atención ahora al enemigo que los atacaba.

Shinji quedó desconcertado con lo que veía. No era algo que hubiese visto antes. El gigante tenía la forma de un pez muy deforme, poseía cuerpo y cola de pez, pero llegando a donde estaba la cabeza era donde se diferenciaba. Dos largos brazos salían de los ambos lados del cuerpo terminando en una mano, en la parte superior parecían crecerle dos protuberancias similares a un hongo paralelas entre sí, y dos ojos pegados en una esquina de la cabeza.

Shinji dejó los binoculares a un lado y se quedó mirando el escenario pensativo. Esta vez no contaría con ventaja alguna contra este enemigo, no sabía nada de él como con los anteriores. Aunque no le gustara, estaba nervioso. Esperaba que quien piloteara la unidad 02, lograra darles el suficiente tiempo para conseguir atacar de forma conjunta al enemigo 

º|||º 

La flota de aviones rompió la formación, menos el avión que llevaba a la unidad 02 y el que iba a su lado con una carga también, los demás se adelantaron para atacar y distraer al ángel. Este recibió los proyectiles sin recibir mucho daño, y una vez los divisó levantó su campo A.T. deteniendo los demás ataques. En el segundo ataque logró derribar a dos aviones con un zarpazo

"Sky, 2, 3, 6, abandonen el área. Sky 1,libere a la unidad. Sky 7 libere la carga una vez la unidad este en posición" Se oyó el comunicado por radio

"Roger" Dijo el piloto. La unida 02 se activó, mostrando sus cuatro ojos iluminados con un color verde. La unidad similar a la unidad 01, solo que roja en su mayoría, con detalles blancos y naranjas esperaba a ser liberada. Finalmente el piloto del avión llegó al punto necesario y presionó el botón para soltar su carga

Los cerrojos se abrieron y la unidad 02 comenzó a caer en picada. La segunda nave dejó caer su carga poco después, se podía ver como la unidad 02 caía seguida de una gran caja.

La unidad se puso de forma horizontal deteniendo su caída hasta quedarse al nivel de la caja. Jaló de un cerrojo de ella liberando su contenido, un gran rifle, un poco más que la mitad del tamaño del Eva. La unidad 02 la cargó en su hombro y apuntó al ángel aun estando cayendo.

El gigante levitaba apuntando a una entrada al geo-frente. Sin previo aviso dio un disparo de la conocida energía que utilizaban los ángeles. A pesar de ser un disparo directo, no provocó grandes daños 

º|||º 

—Informe de daños—Pido Fuyutsuki luego de ver por las cámaras el ataque

—La superficie de la compuerta fue dañada pero no logró traspasarlo—Dijo Hyuga

—¿Dónde están nuestros pilotos y la capitana Katsuragi?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—la Capitana esta en caminó con ambos pilotos—Informó Aoba

—¿Alguna comunicación de la flota de la 3º rama?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—Nada, salvo por la aprobación que nos pidieron antes de actuar —Volvió a informar Aoba

—Que las unidades estén listas para lanzamiento en cuanto los pilotos lleguen—Ordenó El comandante

—Intenten contactar con el piloto de la unidad 02 para darle soporte—Dijo Fuyutsuki en última instancia—Que las torretas ataquen al ángel, eso le dará tiempo a el piloto para tomar disparar 

º|||º 

La unidad dos comenzó a planear para posicionarse lo mejor posible para realizar su disparo, mientras las defensas de Tokyo 3 llamaban la atención del enemigo. El ángel comenzó a arremeter contra las torretas destruyendo una por una.

Finalmente el piloto hizo el disparo, una vez el ángel estuvo en una posición que no comprometía mucho a los edificios cercanos. Fue un estruendoso disparo, con tal fuerza que hizo que la unidad 02 saliera despedida hacía arriba

El proyectil dio de lleno en el centro del cuerpo del ángel, ni su campo A.T. pudo resistir el golpe, la fuerza del impacto lo hizo enterrarse en el suelo levantando una pantalla de humo. 

º|||º 

—¡¿LO DERRIVO?—Gritó Misato desviando la vista del caminó

—¡MISATO!—Gritó Shinji logrando que Misato evitara una columna de un volantaso 

º|||º

—Que sucedió. Maya, informa—Pidió Ritsuko acercándose a el monitor de la teniente

—El campo A.T. del ángel es bastante débil en comparación de sus predecesores, no logró soportar el ataque a esa distancia. —informó Maya

—¿Ha sido eliminado?—Preguntó el sub-comandante

—No, el impacto se vio disminuido por el campo A.T. del ángel. Pero recibió un daño considerable. —Contestó Maya 

º|||º

"Sal de ahí… " Pensaba el piloto mirando la humareda que tapaba su vista. Como siguiendo sus ordenes el ángel salió a toda velocidad desde el suelo en dirección al Eva, sin haber sufrido muchos daños.

La unidad 02 se retorció en el aire logrando esquivar la embestida, luego apuntó otra vez. Una vez lo tuvo en la mira volvió a gatillar. Pero no sucedió nada.

"¡¿Qué… ?" pensó el piloto molesto al no ver el disparo. Luego activó la comunicación por radio

—¿Qué le sucede a este rifle?—Preguntó mirando a su blanco que tomaba postura para volver a atacarlo

—Es la versión experimental reducida del rifle de positrones que está siendo diseñado en el laboratorio de desarrollo en Japón. —Se escuchó la respuesta por la radio

—No pregunté que era, sino lo que le pasa. No disparó—Se quejó el piloto

—Como dije, es experimental. Supuestamente iba a llevarse a NERV para que pulieran los detalles. Entre ellos, le tiempo de recarga entre disparo y disparo, y el límite de estos puntualmente —Dijo despreocupadamente el sujeto desde el otro lado de la radio

—¡¿Quién diseñó algo tan desastroso?—Se quejó finalmente el piloto

—Quéjate con la división de desarrollo tecnológico experimental—Dijo la otra voz por radio, mientras tanto el piloto esquivaba al ángel

—¿La 99? ¿No trabajas ahí?—Dijo el piloto

—Si… Acepto tu queja… recuerda, tienes 1 minuto con 30 segundos entre cada disparó… Y solo tienes 3 disparos—Dijo

—¡3!

—Te recuerdo que no estaba prevista una batalla en medio del transporte, agradece que estuviera cargada… Si sobrevives, cuéntame de tu impresión del arma… Cortó—Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo

—Puede que te diga algo más que sobre el rendimiento del arma si sobrevivo, Johan—Gruñó y volvió a fijar toda su atención en el ángel

Logró esquivar sus ataques lo suficiente para que el gigante terminara por debajo de él. Un pitido en su cabina le indicó que el arma estaba lista, y no dudó en disparar una vez el ángel le dio un respiro. Como en la primera vez, el disparó fue tan fuerte que lo mando hacía arriba otra vez varios cientos de metros.

El ángel levantó su campo A.T. pero solo logró disminuir un poco el impacto. Recibió el disparo de lleno en un lugar muy cercano al del primer impacto, cayó hacia abajo sin poder resistir la potencia que le impacto. Se estrelló contra muchas construcciones cercanas en un intento por no chocar contra el suelo, logrando salir a vuelo en último momento de forma algo trastabillada

—Y fueron dos… —Musitó el piloto siguiendo con la vista al ángel mientras planeaba para mantenerse en el aire lo más posible.

El ángel lanzó su rayo de energía hacía su enemigo, pero este lo esquivó en el último momento. Sin tiempo a descansar, el Eva volvió a contorsionarse en el aire para escapar del zarpazo que vino poco después. Notó que el Ángel logró un daño superficial en su abdomen y también que la parte de su espalda estaba desquebrajada por los dos disparos que hizo

Sin embargo, posicionarse para un tercer disparo y más aun, lograr permanecer en una pieza hasta que el arma se cargara, sería un verdadero reto. Cosa que el ángel parecía más que dispuesto a dar.

Mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a salvo de los zarpazos de la bestia, calculaba el tiempo que tenía antes de llegar a suelo teniendo en cuenta también la energía restante que le quedaba, considerando el impulso que podía proporcionarle el arma como último recurso. Con todo considerado, el piloto dio una sonrisa

—Incluso tendría 20 segundos de energía extra—Murmuró esquivando otro de los zarpazos de el ángel, y aplicándole una poderosa patada en su espalda mandándolo diagonalmente hacía abajo

El piloto vio, como si fuese en cámara lenta el momento en que el cuerpo de su enemigo giraba dando su espalda a él. En el instante que vio eso jaló el gatillo y el último proyectil salió contra su enemigo terminando por darle más velocidad a su caída, generando un gran impacto

El Eva tomó otra vez mayor altitud, desde la cual pudo apreciar mejor el panorama. No hubo muchos destrozos por su batalla ya que fue mayoritariamente aérea, solo podían verse las zonas en las que impactó el ángel. 

º|||º 

—Confirmen el estatus del blanco—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—Necesitamos tiempo para que las lecturas sean claras. —Dijo Maya

—La Capitana Katsuragi está a 5 minutos de la base —Anunció Aoba

—El ángel sigue… 

º|||º 

—… En pie—Terminó el piloto la frase de Maya al verlo por sí mismo desde las alturas

Maltrecho y esforzándose por seguir adelante, el ángel se levantaba del cráter que dejó su caída para terminar con su presa.

—El disparo fue de muy lejos… —Murmuró algo enojado el piloto al notar cual fue su falla, luego suspiró—Sera mejor aprovechar estos 20 segundos

Sin mayor utilidad para el rifle que no tenía más municiones, comenzó a girar en el aire ganando impulso hasta soltar el arma en dirección al ángel. El impacto hizo que el ángel retrasara un poco su ataque, lo suficiente para que el Eva 02 ya estuviera cayendo en picada como proyectil humano

Con el tiempo que ganó de la distracción logró acercarse lo bastante para que la opción de dispar un rayo de energía fuese descartada por el ángel si es que quería salir a salvo al estar a tan corta distancia. En cambió, el gigante levantó su campo A.T. para esperarlo

La unidad 02 se dio un giro en el aire hasta quedar en posición de una patada voladora, ya con una velocidad importante ganada

—Escudo A.T al máximo—Dijo el piloto.

El Eva 02 choco contra el gran escudo hexagonal de su enemigo, quedándose suspendido en el aire en una lucha de poder entre ambos gigantes. Finalmente la defensa del ángel se rompió, aprovechando el momento el Eva 02 sacó su cuchillo progresivo y lo lanzó hacía el ángel insertándolo en la grieta que había en su exoesqueleto. Luego casi sin perder impulso terminó por impactar su pie contra el cuchillo enterrado en la herida que ya había provocado en la espalda del ángel. La patada no terminó hasta que se estrellaron en la tierra y hubiese terminado con el ángel.

Después de unos segundos el Eva 02 salto hacia atrás aterrizando elegantemente, y apagándose al terminarse la energía. Los que presenciaron todo desde la sala de mando, pudieron ver como el ángel se iba desintegrando hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—Lo siento—Murmuró el piloto una vez su enemigo cayó derrotado 

º|||º 

—El objetivo ha sido eliminado—Anunció Maya.

—Excelente. Pónganse en contacto con la unidad 02 y comiencen las tareas para traerlo a la base. Comuníquense con la 3º rama y notifíquenle de lo que sucedió. También avisen a los pilotos que ya no es necesaria su presencia aquí. Quiero un informe de daños, estatus de las defensas de la ciudad y también los daños colaterales. —Ordenó el Comandante—Dra. Akagi, ¿tiene algo que decirnos sobre el arma que utilizó la unida 02?

—Es… O era, un prototipo que desarrollo el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico experimental. Basado en los diseños primarios del rifle de positrones, el rifle que vimos es una versión reducida. La idea era crear una versión portátil para los Evas. Supuestamente nos lo iban a enviar para que hiciéramos pruebas con nuestros Evas, pero eso queda descartado. —Explicó Ritsuko mientras revisaba el monitor de Maya

—La 99 parece querer convertirnos en sus conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Dra. Akagi, realice un informe sobre el rendimiento del arma —Terminó por ordenar Gendo —Dejó el resto a ti, Fuyutsuki

—Pensar en todos los destrozos que se causaron, en una pelea que solo duró 4 minutos con 55 segundos… —Comentó Fuyutsuki mirando el panorama

—Es como se dice, los costos de la guerra son realmente incalculables 

º|||º 

Más tarde, los pilotos estaban en una de las compuertas de salida de los Evas, por la cual estaban trayendo a la unidad 02. Misato los había dejado para ir a informarse de lo sucedido en su ausencia

Las grandes puertas se abrieron frente a sus ojos, mientras el Eva 02 se acercaba. Shinji tuvo entonces una vista de primera mano de la unidad que derroto al 6º ángel. No era diferente de lo que recordaba, era exactamente igual salvo por dos cuernos pequeños que nacían en lo alto de la frente.

—Es roja—Murmuró Rei sin interés

—Es mucho más que eso compañera—Respondió una voz

Shinji y Rei alzaron la vista hacía el dueño de la voz, subido en el hombro del Eva 02 pero este estaba con el sol a sus espaldas lo que les dificultaba verlo. Solo podían ver la silueta del piloto, y distinguir que era un muchacho por su voz

—Según los documentos oficiales, es el primer Evangelion diseñado para batalla. En teoría superior a el prototipo y el modelo de prueba —Continuo mientras descendía de la unidad, una vez estuvo a cierta altura comenzó a descender dando saltos hasta llegar al nivel donde estaban ellos —Pero en mi experiencia personal, es el piloto el que hace la diferencia, no importa que sea lo que se pilotee

Completó la frase y dio una sonrisa a sus compañeros. El joven llevaba un plugsuit rojo, Shinji lo reconoció como el que llevaba Asuka, solo que adaptado para hombre, pero no fue lo único que reconoció. Los cabellos plateados, y esos ojos rojos

—Kaworu Nagisa, segundo elegido, piloto de la unidad 02. Un placer conocerlos—Dijo finalmente el joven dando una reverencia, luego miró con ojos curiosos a quienes tenía en frente —Shinji Ikari, ya nos habíamos conocido en Alemania. Parece que la decisión que tomaste fue acertada. Y, Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida. De ti solo lo que los informes dicen, es lo que se

—Humf—Gruñó Rei mirándolo de pies a cabeza

—T-Tu… ¿Tu eres el piloto?...—Exclamó Shinji atónito ¡¿El piloto de la unidad 02?¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada de eso antes?—Agregó escandalosamente sin razón alguna, Kaworu sonrió y dio una risa corta

—Es porque nunca lo preguntaste compañero —Respondió de esa forma particular en la que él lo hacía, como si ya hubiera vivido la situación.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—Preguntó Rei inexpresivamente

—Estábamos trayendo la unidad 02, como estaba previsto, pero fuimos notificados de la presencia de un ángel y se decidió actuar sobre la marcha. Parece que salió todo bastante bien—Dijo el joven, tocó un botón en su plugsuit y este hizo el típico sonido cuando se despresuriza, esto acompañado de un gemido de placer del joven

—¡Hey!¡Hey!¡¿Qué haces?—Se quejó Shinji

—Disculpa, necesito algo de aire —Respondió sin hacerse problema mientras se recostaba contra una pared hasta caer sentado

—Si quieres podemos llevarte al cuartel y… —Dijo Shinji, luego se detuvo al ver que el joven de ojos rojos comenzaba a sacarse al plugsuit de encima—¡¿No puedes esperar a llegar a los cuarteles?—Gritó Shinji asustado medio tapándose los ojos

—Disculpa pero no aguantaba más esto—Dijo en un tono quejoso el chico

Shinji detuvo sus paranoicas actitudes cuando vio el abdomen del chico por la rendija que dejaban sus dedos. Este estaba rasgado y sangrando, producto de el encuentro con el ángel poco antes

—No soportaba mas esta cosa—Dijo aliviado mientras se tanteaba la herida—Deberían incluir un kit de primeros auxilios en los Evas ¿No crees?

—No te preocupes, buscaremos un equipo médico lo antes posible—Dijo Rei sacando su celular

—No es para tanto, solo un pequeño rasguño… A gran escala, pero un pequeño rasguño al fin y al cabo—Contestó despreocupadamente Kaworu

—Sí, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que se infecte, ¿No?—Sonó una voz a las espaldas de Shinji, al voltearse encontró a Kaji caminando con una sonrisa

—Hola agente Ryouji—Saludó Rei

—Hola Kaji, ¿Vienes por él?—Preguntó Shinji

—¿Ya supiste que seré su tutor?...La información vuela en NERV… En fin, será mejor que me lo lleva a la enfermería y luego a registrarse —Dijo el hombre con soltura, pero Shinji no pudo evitar cierta sensación de que Kaji estaba cortando la conversación

—¿Quieres ayuda?—Se ofreció Shinji

—No, está bien. Soy más duró de lo que parezco… Solo necesito al agente Ryouji para apoyarme de rato en rato—Dijo a modo de broma el joven albino

—Tal vez cuando tengas un daño más sustancial. Ahora apresurémonos, el papeleo es muy extenso… Sera mejor empezar ahora, para salir en la noche—Dijo Kaji perdiendo el ánimo frase a frase

—Son apenas las 15 hs… —Comentó Shinji mirando su reloj

—Papeleo muy extenso… —Repitió Kaji caminando a su auto—Tal vez Misato me preste algo de ayuda… Eso me recuerda también que es mi primer día oficial de trabajo… Mas papeleo…

—Ya que no hay necesidad de estar aquí, tomare rumbo a mi departamento —Anunció Rei saliendo caminando por su parte

—Supongo que yo también… —Musitó Shinji al notarse bastante solo 

º|||º 

Asuka llegó entrada la noche a su casa, apenas 20 minutos después de que los refugios se abrieran. Estaba comenzando a odiar a esta ciudad, tenía que permanecer horas en ocasiones junto con otros refugiados a la espera del resultado de la batalla. Esta ocasión una de las salidas se obstruyó y tuvieron que tomar un rodeo, no sin antes pasar listado de las cientos de personas, uno por uno.

Con mucho cansancio, más mental que físico, abrió la puerta de su hogar con la esperanza de encontrar la paz y quietud, y por sobre todo, la soledad que esta le proporcionaba. Solo que el departamento ya había sido tomado por una gran masa de personas. Rápidamente fijó como blanco a su hermano, y cuando hizo contacto ojo a ojo, le lanzó una mirada fulminante

—Asuka, no me mires así. Es una larga historia—Le dijo Shinji acercándose

—Pensé que Misato usó la llegada de el tercer elegido como escusa para hacer una fiesta, pero supongo que hay otras formas de verlo—Dijo Ritsuko pasando con un vaso de cerveza en la mano

—Bueno, tal vez no es tan complicado pero no es cuestión de señalar culpables—Dijo Shinji intentando calmar a la joven pelirroja

—Dale las gracias por invitarme a Misato, luego ¿Si?—Dijo una joven que pasó junto a ellos saliendo de la casa

—¿Quién diablos era?—Preguntó Asuka con un peligroso tic en su labio inferior

—No lo sé, lo importante es calmarnos y…

—Shinji—Dijo Asuka con una expresión dulce y sus ojos cerrados, que le dio a Shinji escalofríos, luego puso su mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza solo para apretarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo arrodillarse, luego una voz dulce dijo—Saca a todos antes de que lo haga yo con un fierro que encuentre por ahí, ¿Si?

—Ha-aa-aa… .—musitó Shinji adolorido

—¿Siii?—Repitió Asuka esta vez abriendo los ojos, Shinji sintió que estaba viendo a los ojos al mismo diablo

—¡Sí!—Contestó logrando ser soltado

10 minutos más tarde, la mayor parte de las personas había salido del lugar gracias al amable pedido de Shinji. La gente seguía saliendo hasta que solo quedaron dos invitados además de Shinji y Asuka, en ese momento Misato llegó al departamento

—¡Traje las cervezas ahora… .!—Anunciaba Misato, luego miró el entornó—¿A dónde fueron todos?

—¡¿Por qué diablos trajiste a toda esta gente a nuestra casa?—Gritó Asuka intentando poner sus manos el cuello del a capitana, solo detenida por su hermano

—Porque en mi casa no había suficiente espacio—Contestó Misato entrando sin mucho problema

—¡¿Y quién te dijo que podías hacer una fiesta en esta casa?—Insistía la pelirroja, luego se libero dándole un cabezazo a Shinji

—Tu mamá, no lo recuerdas. Estoy.. A… Car… Go—Dijo despreocupada, Asuka se congeló al oír esa última parte

—tiene razón—Dijo Shinji, luego fue fulminado por la pelirroja—¡¿Qué?¡Tiene razón!

—Al menos me puedes decir—Inicio la pelirroja, suspiró y continuó—¿Quiénes son esos dos?—Dijo señalando a el chico albino y al hombre sin afeitar que estaban sentados en el sillón

—Kaworu, el nuevo piloto y Kaji, su tutor y novio de Misato. Los viste en Alemania, ¿recuerdas?—Contestó Shinji, Asuka entrecerró los ojos haciendo memoria hasta recordar cuando los vio

—Sí, los recuerdo. ¿Recuerdas tu como nos conocimos?—Dijo peligrosamente Asuka, Shinji desvió la mirada pensativo para luego recordar la situación y hacer una mueca—Si, creo que lo recuerdas.

—¡Asuka deja de ser tan amargada y conoce nuevas personas!—Decía Misato enérgicamente como de costumbre

—Déjala tranquila Misato, ya es hora de irnos de todas maneras. Nos presentaremos y dejaremos tranquila a la joven—Dijo Kaji sonriendo a su manera a Asuka, que solo dio un resoplido

—Kaworu Nagisa, nos habíamos visto antes pero no hicimos las presentaciones debidas—Saludó el joven dándole la mano

—Humf—Gruñó Asuka examinándolo de pies a cabeza

—Y yo soy Ryouji Kaji, un placer conocer a semejante señorita—Dijo de forma galante recibiendo un pisotón por parte de Misato

—Ya, ya viejo rabo verde. Como dijiste, deben irse ¿no?—Dijo Misato molesta comenzando a arrastrar a Kaji fuera

—¿No olvidamos algo?—Preguntó Kaji

—Naa. Debe ser tu imaginación —Contestó Misato

—Iré a comer algo y luego a acostarme—Dijo Asuka dejando la sala

Entonces solo quedaron Shinji y Asuka mirando la situación. Kaworu echó un vistazo a su alrededor, hizo una mueca y miró a Shinji

—Este algo vacío—Comentó

—aah… sí… Mi madre fue de viaje por nuestras cosas —Contestó Shinji

—¿Como llenas un hogar al que realmente no perteneces?—Murmuró Kaworu

—¿Qué?¿Dijiste algo?—Preguntó Shinji no pudiendo escucharlo bien

—Nada… —Musitó el joven—Supongo que el hogar esta donde está el corazón ¿No?

—¿eh?—exclamó sin comprender Shinji

—No me hagas caso… Sera mejor que me vaya—dijo el joven saliendo por el umbral de la puerta y cerrándola tras de si

—Comeré en mi habitación —Dijo Asuka pasando cargando un gran sándwich

—Creo que iré a mi habitación también… —le dijo Shinji y ambos se metieron en sus respectivos cuartos

Entonces la casa termino finalmente solo ocupada por sus dueños. Cada uno en sus habitaciones dejando el resto del hogar en un silencio sepulcral. Cosa que notó Ritsuko cuando salió del baño y sentirse abandonada

—¿A dónde se fueron todos? 

º|||º 

Kaji y Kaworu llegaron a su hogar un rato después ya que no estaban muy lejos. Era un departamento similar en tamaño al de Misato. Después de la entrada seguía la sala de estar, mas lejos la cocina y luego un dos puertas opuestas que daban a las habitaciones. El decorado estaba expresamente confirmado por cajas de equipaje que trajeron

Kaworu comenzó a dar una vuelta por el lugar, mientras que Kaji empezó a buscar algo por entre las cajas.

—Los japoneses no varían mucho en sus diseños ¿No?—observó Kaworu

—Podemos discutir sobre la arquitectura japonesa mas tarde. Inicia esto ¿quieres?—Dijo Kaji posando una extraña laptop sobre una de las cajas y usando otra para sentarse

—¿Y la tuya?—Preguntó el chico mientras acezaba a la maquina

—Hay muchas cajas, y es tarde. Mañana la buscaré.—Dijo el hombre

—Listo...Y es lo mismo que decías en Alemania, ¿no se supone que tenemos que usar una cada uno y no compartirlo? —Cuestionó el chico de ojos rojos

—Concentremos en esto primero—Esquivó Kaji

En la pantalla se podían ver los 5 rectángulos verticales con un ojo dorado en el centro, y debajo una línea verde de un extremo a otro del rectángulo y sobre los ojos de cada rectángulo había un número romano, los números que había en pantalla eran el cuatro, seis y siete.

—Hola a todos—Se escuchó el saludó por parte del ojo número 4, del cual Wisdom era el dueño—Supongo que todos están ya enterados de la situación. Intelligence y Advice ya ha tomado su posición. Ellos nos informarán de todo desde ahora sobre todo lo referente a NERV y los ataques de los ángeles. Hasta nuevo aviso no intenten hacer contacto con Fear. Yo y Intelligence coordinaremos todo por ahora.

—Así que ese es el panorama general por ahora ¿eh?—Exclamó el ojo número 7 de fortress—¿Alguna cosa que pueda hacer?

—De momento disfruta el descanso, después de tu participación con el Eva Alone ya has sido identificada por SEELE al parecer. Dejaremos esto enfriarse antes de movilizarte—Respondió Kaji

—¿Y yo?—Preguntó Piety, el ojo número 6

—Sigue cumpliendo con lo que se te pidió. Informa si sucede algo raro. Sino mantente como observadora como hasta ahora—Contestó Wisdom

—Advice se pondrá en contacto contigo pronto, no te preocupes—Agregó Kaji, luego se presentó un largo silencio

—Preguntaré lo que todos estamos pensando—Cortó Fortress el incómodo silencio—¿Qué sucedió con Science?

Otro largo silencio se produjo, sin que nadie pareciera querer contestar a la pregunta planteada. Finalmente se escucho un suspiró por parte de Wisdom que terminó por contestar

—Me limitaré a decir… Que mantiene silencio de radio desde el incidente del E.A.

—En otras palabras creen que está muerto—Dijo Kaworu de la nada

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Piety

—Advice. Todavía no sabemos qué sucedió verdaderamente, solo que perdimos contacto con él desde entonces. Puede que se esté escondiendo, no lo sabemos—Dijo Wisdom

—Pero cabe mencionar que encontraron un cadáver flotando en las costas del viejo Tokyo. No llegó al público, pero fue identificado como el Dr. Anthony Ramster —Dijo sombríamente Kaji

—Eso… Significa…

—Significa que para bien o para mal, debemos pensar que solo somos 6 ahora. Ojalá me equivoque—Dijo Wisdom

—Eso me lleva a pensar… ¿En quién nos dará información de SEELE ahora?—Preguntó Kaworu

—¿O sus proyectos?—Agregó Fortress

—Es en lo que trabajaremos Intelligence, yo y Fear si puedo contactarlo. —Contestó Wisdom. —Cortaremos la comunicación de momento hasta que Intelligence y Advice se hayan asentado y asegurado las comunicaciones para todos allí. Los que estén cerca entre sí que mantengan contacto regular. Si sucede algo de importancia, se les notificará. De todas maneras, si tiene algo urgente que comunicar al resto, pónganse en contacto con intelligence o conmigo. Corto

—Manténganme al corriente de todo. Corto—Dijo Fortress

—Me pondré en contacto con ustedes dentro de poco, por lo que no tiene mucho caso hablar aquí. Cuídense, corto— Se despidió Piety

Una vez echó eso, Kaworu apagó la laptop y la guardó. Kaji se estiró sentado y se levantó. Kaworu movió un par de cajas para dejar paso libre

—Has eso mañana, ahora vete a dormir—Le dijo Kaji

—Pero…

—Podemos ordenar eso mañana, pero recuerda que mañana tienes algo importante que hacer—Dijo Kaji

—Bien. Pero con todo esto tirado por aquí terminaras por tropezarte—Dijo resignado Kaworu —Además, ¿Por qué no ordenaste todo ya? Llegaste aquí hace más tiempo que yo

—Eso es porque pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo volviendo este lugar a prueba de espionaje. Inhabilite todos los transmisores y asegure el departamento—Respondió Kaji

—El valor de un producto está en la producción en sí misma, en este caso, tener una casa limpia y ordenada—Dijo Kaworu, Kaji lo miró un segundo

—La única excepción a esa regla es la limpieza, no hay más que labor tedioso en su producción—Dijo y entró a su habitación dejando a Kaworu pensativo 

º|||º 

20:00 hs, en Alemania, Berlin.

Kyoko deambulaba por los pasillos de la 3º rama tratando de recordar cómo estaba diseñado el lugar. Sus cosas ya estaban empaquetadas y listas para llevarse a el aeropuerto, solo restaba solucionar unos asuntos personales.

Tardó más de lo planeado al detenerse por momentos en ciertos lugares que antes frecuentaba. Hasta ella misma se extrañaba por ser tan nostálgica, no abría sido el mejor lugar del mundo, pero si había muchos recuerdos arraigados allí

En cierto punto dejó de pensar por donde ir y se dejó llevar, caminando como lo hacía antes a tal punto que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al bloque de oficinas. Como era tarde no había ya empleados pero la luz del despacho del jefe seguía prendida. Sin obstáculos se tomó la molestia de ver su antigua oficina.

Lo primero que recordó fue el último día cuando empacó todo, borró su investigación y se largo furibundamente. Ese recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa sin saber bien porque. Su oficina ya no era como la recordaba, estaba decorada a la manera del nuevo dueño, pero todavía podía recordar cómo era antaño.

—¡Hey!¡Las oficinas están cerradas a estas horas!¡Sal de… !—Kyoko se dio sorprendida por la voz que le hablaba en Aleman, al hacerlo su detractor se detuvo a mirar fijamente la cara familiar—¿Kyoko?¿Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu?

Kyoko sonrió al reconocer el rostro que veía. Frente a ella estaba un hombre de unos 60 años de edad, con una barba blanca como la nieve, regordete ya con un estómago prominente, calvo con unos pelos canosos rodeando su cabeza por el costado y su nuca. Tenía arrugas y ciertas pecas en la piel como buen anciano, pero no por eso su rostro parecía vulnerable, su expresión era dura y firme cual militar. Tenía ojos de color avellana. Vestía un traje azul marino con corbata que combinaba, además de unos zapatos bien lustrados

—Nikolay Grannin—Dijo Kyoko en Aleman sonriendo y acercándose para darle un abrazo a el hombre

—¡Dobro pozhalovat Pequeña! ¿Kak diela?—"Bievenido pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?"Saludó el hombre sonriendo y respondiendo al abrazo

—Nada mal Dr. Grannin, nada mal. Pero tampoco bien—Contestó la mujer

—Eso es algo preocupante. El alma debe estar en paz con uno para ser feliz, pero el ser humanos nos condena a enfrentarnos a desilusiones. Y dime Nikolay, niña. Ya no somos jefe y empleado, sino colegas. —Dijo efusivamente el hombre sacudiéndola ligeramente

—Como de costumbre tienes razón, Dr. Gra… Nikolay—Respondió la pelirroja riendo

—Haaa… ¿Cómo de costumbre dices?...Es bueno… Hace una semana que me vienen contradiciendo—Dijo enojado Grannin frunciendo el seño —Como sea, vayamos a mi despacho y pongámonos más cómodos

El hombre guió por el camino que ella recordaba llevaba a su despacho. El lugar estaba prácticamente igual, era una habitación de tamaño normal, con papel tapiz verde esmeralda, el suelo alfombrado. En las paredes había retratos que adornaban el lugar, un par de repisas con objetos de valor personal, un pizarrón y al final de la habitación un gran escritorio de madera con un pequeño velador y algunos papeles desperdigados por allí. El hombre dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla mientras que Kyoko tomó la del visitante frente a él

—Bien, no hay reunión sin pit'— "Tragó" Dijo el hombre sacando una botella de Vodka de primera marca ya empezada de un cajón

—¿A qué se debe tal honor? No recuerdo que invitaras mucho de tu reserva particular a cualquiera—Comentó recelosa Kyoko

—Mi jubilación forzada, malyh— "Querida" Respondió el hombre sirviendo bruscamente la bebida en dos vasos

—¡¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes malyh, este viejo científico ya parece estar muy viejo para trabajar en NERV. —Dijo lastimosamente el ruso dando un fondo blanco a su bebida y volviendo a servirse el tragó

—¿Cómo?¿Por qué? Eres uno de los mayores científicos que…

—Ahórrate el discurso, muchos dijeron lo mismo pero no importó. —Le cortó el hombre levantando la mano señalando que parara —Me conoces, no me gusta dar vueltas, básicamente me dijeron buen trabajo, ya no nos sirves. ¡Proklyat komiteta!— "Maldito comité" gruñó dando otro fondo blanco a su bebida, Kyoko hizo igual para digerir la noticia

—Me impresiona de verdad… ¿Por eso decías que te estaban corrigiendo mucho? ¿Haz comenzado a equivocarte?—Preguntó Kyoko, el hombre dio un golpazo a la mesa furibundo

—¡Yo!¡Nikolay Grannin, no me equivoco en algo dos veces!¡Menos aun me equivoco seguido!—Vociferó enojado el hombre, Kyoko sonrió y sirvió otra ronda de vodka

—Enérgico como de costumbre—Comentó chistosamente la pelirroja

—Da… —Dijo el ruso tomando el tragó—En todo caso es culpa de ese maldito mocoso. Sí, creo que fuiste su profesora, sabes de quien hablo.

—No me digas que estuvo aquí—Dijo Kyoko suspirando

—Da, y como no notarlo. Llegó hace una semana y desde entonces no hizo más que deambular por los laboratorios de investigación corrigiendo el trabajo de todo el mundo. ¡Incluso osó corregirme a mí!—Dijo indignado el anciano, luego dio un tragó

—Y no me digas… ¿Tenía razón?—Dijo Kyoko dando un fondo blanco

—Eso es lo peor de todo. El mocoso se atrevió a tener razón…

—¿Y a que vino en primer lugar?—Interrogó Kyoko mientras el hombre servía otra ronda

—A supervisar la prueba de un arma experimental… Pero debía ser utilizada por la unidad 02, y esta estaba preparada para el transporte por lo que se decidió llevar a cabo las pruebas en Tokyo 3. Por lo tanto, se quedó con un enorme tiempo libre que "Quiso aprovechar" para conocer mejor los proyectos de la 3º rama—Contestó el hombre

—¿Ya se fue?—Preguntó la pelirroja

—Da, está mañana. Poco después de que el ataque del ángel fuera detenido—Comentó Grannin sacando una gran sorpresa a Kyoko

—¡¿UN ÁNGEL?¡¿Qué sucedió?—Dijo levantándose de improviso exaltada

— Tihiĭ "Tranquila". Nuestro piloto destruyó al ángel antes de que hiciera algo, se confirmó que no hubo ninguna baja—Contestó el ruso, Kyoko se relajó y Grannin rió—Tienes miedo por tus pichones ¿eh? No te preocupes por nada, todo salió tan bien que incluso podrán ir a clases mañana

—Me imagino su alegría—Contestó Kyoko sonriendo, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida, luego se puso seria—Bien… Dejemos esto ya… ¿Por qué me llamaste? Dudo mucho que sea para despedirte de tu lugar de trabajo con un ex-empleado, terminando completamente ebrio

El hombre borró la sonrisa que llevaba y se tomó el vaso de vodka de un tragó. Se levantó y caminó hasta un cuadro, lo corrió revelando una pequeña caja fuerte. La abrió y sacó de allí documentos y varias cosas tirándolas en el escritorio

—¿Qué te viene a la mente si nombro a la investigación sombre el campo A.T. que realizamos juntos hasta antes de que renunciaras? —Dijo el hombre señalando con un dedo los documentos

—Me recuerda sobre los desarrollos teóricos que hicimos plateándonos que era capaz de hacer un campo A.T., que se contestaron mediante el ejercicio práctico más tarde con un Eva propiamente dicho. También me recuerda las muchas teorías sin comprobar que dejamos.

—Da, Da. Eso es… Y muchas de esas teorías están siendo comprobadas sin lugar a dudas después de ver a los ángeles que han venido. Sus poderes, sus capacidades. Las habíamos teorizado, no logramos comprobarlas en teoría pero la práctica nos desmiente. —Dijo emocionado Grannin

—Lo he notado, el mar de dirac que propusiste fue logrado por el 3º ángel. Rayos de energía, y demás. No solo un escudo como comprobamos hace años—Respondió Kyoko al planteamiento—Lo que me lleva a preguntar, cual es el punto de esto

El hombre sacó uno de los documentos y comenzó a ojearlo, luego tomó otro vaso de vodka hizo una mueca, ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Luego encaró a Kyoko

—Recuerdas las preguntas que hacíamos, hicimos muchas, pero está es la que más me interesaba—Dijo marcando dicha pregunta en el documento, Kyoko arrugó el seño—¿Qué sucedería si se invirtiera el campo A.T.? Lo recuerdas, no logramos nada, ni acercarnos teóricamente. Pero…

El hombre fue y trajo consigo el pizarrón, lo dio vuelta mostrando una inmensidad de cálculos. Kyoko comenzó a revisarlos, luego los que había en los documentos.

—Lo ves, lo ves. Ese proklinat' "Maldito" mocoso lo hizo —Dijo con saña golpeando el pizarrón.

—Pero… —Kyoko alternaba la vista entre los documentos y el pizarrón—¿Cómo se llegó a eso?

—Al principio el mocoso me agradaba, era inteligente, confiado, sabía cuando tenía la razón y no le importaba refregárselo a los científicos más grandes que el. Me recordaba a mí. —Admitió Grannin desplomándose en su silla—Me sentí identificado con el… Y le mostré mi trabajo… No tardó en corregirlo y hacerlo viable… ¿Lo puedes creer? La posibilidad de invertir el campo A.T., viable… Pero como vez, no resolvió todas las incógnitas… Dejó baches para que los resolviera yo… Para que me diera cuenta de que sucedería… —Dijo Grannin y se quedó mirando el pizarrón

—Y… ¿Por qué no lo resuelves?—Preguntó Kyoko, el hombre la miró tristemente

—Ya lo hice… Tú ya debes haberlo hecho ya… Supongo que dejó todo así para darme la satisfacción de solucionar el problema… Antes de… —El hombre calló y se tomó otro vodka

—No quieres decir que…

—Da… Tu servidor será "Retirado forzosamente"… Pero no de su trabajo solamente—Dijo con amargura—Ese chico… Vino como emisario… del comité… Una vez que vio mi trabajo, ¿Sabes que dijo?..." Lamentablemente esto está demasiado avanzado… Un científico en su posición no puede descubrir esto… Seria inconveniente"… luego resolvió el problema frente a mi… Era obvio… Que estaba descubriendo algo… que no debería descubrir… Algo que el comité no quiere que se sepa…

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Kyoko ansiosa

—No lo sé… No lo sé… Solo recuerdo lo que me dijo… —Grannin entonces le contó a Kyoko como fue su último encuentro con su ex-alumno 

º|||º 

—Diablos no otra vez… —Dijo de forma cansina al reconocer donde estaba

El lugar a oscuras, y el recuerdo de haber ido a dormir era lo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de tener uno de esos sueños recurrentes. Por un lado, le entusiasmaba la idea de descubrir un nuevo segmento del sueño, lo que no le daba mucho ánimo era el estado en que terminaba al despertar.

El sueño se desarrolló mostrando todas las partes que había desbloqueado hasta ahora, habiendo los baches de silencio acostumbrados. Un poco más delante de la mitad del sueño, logró obtener una nueva memoria. Pudo escuchar a su madre, y casi sentir en carne propia la situación

Ya lo entiendes ¿Verdad?...Son tu familia allí… Te quieren… Asuka ha sido tu hermana, te ha apoyado y molestado toda tu vida—Yui rió un poco, respiraba más irregular a cada momento—Y Kyoko… .Kyoko ha sido… .ha sido… —Bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva—Ella ha sido tu madre todo este tiempo…

Yui no pudo más y rompió a sollozar, Shinji la miró sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Se incorporó y fue a abrazarla. Yui hizo lo mismo, ambos unidos en un poderoso abrazo.

Eso fue todo, luego el sonido desapareció y terminó de ver el sueño como acostumbraba hasta llegar al punto de despertar.

Abrió los ojos de súbito encontrando todo a oscuras. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sudaba frío y que todo le daba vueltas. Shinji respiró lentamente para intentar calmar su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar que le entraran unas terribles nauseas.

Saltó de la cama y como un rayo cruzó el lugar hasta llegar a el baño donde se derrumbó frente al retrete prácticamente a dejar salir su alma por la boca.

—Shinji… ¡Son las 5 am!—Gritó Asuka saliendo de su habitación, está detuvo las ganas de seguir gritándole luego de ver al chico derrumbado—No debes beber lo que Misato te ofrece, ¿Sabes?

—No… Fue… E… E… —Shinji no lograba terminar las frases que necesitaba descargar su estómago

—¿Te han dicho que tienes un encanto particular cuando estás doblado vomitando? —Comentó Asuka burlonamente

—¡Cállate!—Gruñó Shinji entre arcadas —¡Vete a dormir si no vas a hacer nada!

—Y perderme el show. Shinji parece que no me conoces—Dijo divertida la chica

Shinji tenía arcadas, pero esas últimas palabras le retumbaron en su cabeza, y las de su madre que hacía poco había oído hacían eco. Permaneció en la misma posición pensativa.

"Parece que no me conoces". Palabras más ciertas nunca antes fueron dichas. Sabía lo que sentía la pelirroja por él, ¿pero que sabía de ella? Color preferido, actividades favoritas, ¿que sabía en realidad? Pocas cosas, y la mayoría las conoció por casualidad, solo por escuchar comentarios de ella al aire podía deducir lo que le gustaba. Además resultaba especialmente difícil conocer a la chica, sin despertar sospechas, no podía ir de frente y preguntarle todo sobre su vida que supuestamente habían compartido.

—Ven idiota, vamos a sentarnos. Preparare un té. —Dijo Asuka al notar que Shinji ya no sentía nauseas

Shinji se encontraba muy quieto intentando no provocar a su estómago, mientras su hermana estaba en la cocina preparando el té. Ella llevaba un camisón que con la luz de la cocina se traslucía dejando ver la silueta de su cuerpo. Shinji volteó con algo de vergüenza pero no pudo evitar echar alguno que otro vistazo.

—Listo, tómalo lento—Dijo la chica dejando la taza con te un rato después.

—Gracias… —Murmuró tomando la taza

Asuka daba bostezos continuos y sus parpados permanecían más cerrados que abiertos. Shinji ya había despertado del todo con todo el ajetreo, y poco a poco recuperaba la compostura. Shinji tenía la vista fijada en el té, sus pensamientos vagaban libremente por su mente

Pensaba en cómo se debía sentir la chica, debería estar viendo a su hermano como un desconocido, o estar sintiendo que se alejaba de ella. Lo había notado varias veces, la forma en que la joven lo miraba en ocasiones, casi añorando que compartiera tiempo con ella. Y era verdad, entre sus amigos y obligaciones en NERV quedaba poco tiempo, y el libre que le quedaba lo pasaba a su manera, tal y como lo hacía en su viejo mundo.

Lo otro que pesaba bastante, era ese pequeño y molesto sentimiento que hacía que viera a Asuka, como la vieja Asuka. No podía evitarlo, la sentía como hermana gracias a la fusión de mentes, pero todavía no podía desenvolverse con ella totalmente. En su mente todavía había algo que se resistía a asimilarla como tal, un deseo de que su relación no quedara así. Tal cosa le preocupaba, ya que no podía hacer nada y al mismo tiempo se alejaba de ella, y ella de él, al punto de que solo parecían ser compañeros de cuarto como lo fue una vez.

—Asuka… ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?—Preguntó de súbito Shinji sacando a Asuka de su soñoliento estado

—¿eh?—Exclamó algo perdida

—¿Cuál es tu color preferido?—Repitió el chico serio

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?...—Preguntó bostezando la chica—En todo caso no lo…

—Por favor… Contesta—Pidió Shinji sin sacar la vista de su te

—Rojo… Mi color preferido es rojo—Contestó calmadamente, ladeó un poco la cabeza buscando hacer contacto ojo a ojo pero Shinji ocultaba la mirada—¿A qué viene semejante pregunta?—Preguntó Asuka, Shinji alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos azulados

—Es que… empiezo a sentir… Que no te conozco… Que no conozco nada de mi hermana… Intentó recordar, pero no recuerdo nada… —Respondió Shinji luego hundió la cabeza hacia abajo, sintió después que le palmeaban la cabeza

—Mein Gott...Ustedes los hombres si que son despistados—Exclamó Asuka mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shinji—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?...¿No saber nada de tu hermana?. No me extraña, lo que te dicen entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra. Si quieres saber sobre mi, te contaré. Pero está vez, escucha—Dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza en última instancia

—¡Eso duele!—Se quejó Shinji

—Una de las cosas que me gustan es molestarte, recuerdalo—Dijo Asuka sonriendo—Bueno...Queda un rato hasta la escuela, aprovecha a aprender de mi tanto como quieras —Dijo Asuka de forma orgullosa, sintiendose como si se tratara de una figura historica de los libros

Shinji mas tarde maldijo su decision de conocer mejor a la pelirroja, la cual no paró de hablar, muy felizmente, de ella durante lo que faltaba para la escuela y el camino a esta tambien. 

º|||º

Una nueva mañana se cernió sobre Tokyo 3. Los adultos iban a trabajar y los jóvenes a la escuela. Justamente, el presidente de los alumnos miraba desde la oficina del consejo de alumnos

—mmm—Musitó con enfado

—¿Qué sucede Presidente?—Preguntó Saeko llamándole la atención la actitud del joven

—No parece haber gran cantidad de estudiantes entrando… Y ya es casi hora de empezar las clases—Respondió

—Por lo que oí, no hubo grandes daños, pero se bloquearon algunas rutas a la escuela. Tal vez no sea fácil asistir a la escuela por esa razón —Informó la joven mirando la lejanía por la ventana

—Bien, parece que tu brillante estrategia para que más estudiantes vinieran falló—Comentó el presidente

—¿Disculpe?—Preguntó Saeko mirándolo ligeramente molesta

—Sí, supongo que el incentivo de que el club con mas miembros sería elegido no funcionó… En fin, no es toda tu culpa—Siguió el chico posando una mano en el hombro de Saeko, quien lo miraba cada vez mas furiosa—Yo lo autoricé, supongo que no hay gran problema a fin de cuentas. Dejaré pasar esto

—¿Lo dejará pasar?—Repitió Saeko apretando los dientes

—Todos somos humanos, y podemos cometer errores. No te preocupes mas en vano, con el tiempo uno aprende a equivocarse cada vez menos. —Dijo el presidente pasando a su lado

—¿No me diga?—Comentó Saeko tomando una vara de metal y midiendo su peso

—Más tarde infórmame de quien ganó la competencia. —Dijo el Presidente antes de salir de la habitación

Al salir, una vara de metal chocó contra la puerta a la altura de la cabeza del presidente, además de escucharse un gritó ahogado. 

º|||º 

—Hay poca gente… —Observó Kensuke mirando el salón que solo ocupaban él, Touji, Hikari y 3 estudiantes más, además de Rei que estaba ya ubicada en su puesto y mirando por la ventana

—Utilizan cualquier escusa tonta para faltar. Como me hace enojar—Dijo Hikari

—¿Dices que el ataque de un monstruo gigante, es una escusa tonta?—Contestó sarcásticamente Touji

—Si no hay daños severos, sí—Dijo firmemente la chica

—¡eh, miren son Shinji y Asuka !—Exclamó Kensuke aliviado de ver a los hermanos, que con suerte evitarían una tediosa discusión entre su amigo y la delegada

—… Y de entre el rock, lo que más me gusta es Die Toten Hosen—Terminó de explicar la pelirroja acerca de ella

—¿Die Toten Hosen no es punk?—Preguntó Shinji ya mareado por tal cantidad de información recibida

—¡Si le dices punk otra vez!¡Te parto la cara!—Amenazó la chica mirándolo con furia

—Como digas, como digas—Se apresuró a corregir el joven

—Hey, Shinji. ¿Sabes cómo sigue el mundial?—Preguntó Kensuke salvando a el joven

—Me perdí después de los primeros partidos—Contestó el joven

—¿Mundial de qué?—Preguntó Hikari, está se cohibió al notar que era vista con ojos asesinos por Touji, Kensuke, Shinji y Asuka

—El mundial de futbol. ¿De que otro mundial se podría hablar?—Contestó Touji

—¿No… no era… que no se hacían más?—Preguntó casi con miedo la joven de coletas

—Eso sucedió después del 2º impactó, cuando se buscó recuperar a la humanidad. Pero hace 4 años se realizó el primer mundial después del 2000—Respondió Kensuke

—Y ahora, los equipos ya están jugando la fase de grupos. Los próximos partidos determinarán quien pasará a la próxima ronda—Dijo Shinji

—¡Del cual Alemania ya prácticamente se ha clasificado y va caminó a ser el nuevo campeón mundial! —Dijo muy enérgicamente Asuka

—Eso si Japón no lo es—Se defendió Touji

—A duras penas pasaran de la fase de grupos. No me hagas reír. ¿O no Shinji?—respondió Asuka dándole un golpe a Shinji

—La verdad estaba pensando en apoyar a Japon, ya que es mi país natal y…

—¡Eso!¡Shinji debe apoyar a sus hermanos!—Comentó Kensuke

—Haz como quieras… Yo haré lo mismo y seguiré a mi país natal. No te quejes cuando pierdas—Comentó Asuka de forma pedante

—Tú naciste en E.E.U.U., ¿no deberías apoyar a E.E.U.U.?—Preguntó Shinji, Asuka intentó responder al instante pero se calló e hizo varias gesticulaciones antes de contestar

—Si viviste toda tu vida en Alemania, eres de Alemania. Debes apoyar a Alemania. ¿No te hace pensar, ¿eh?—Dijo Asuka de forma amenazante, Shinji recordó entonces uno de los aspectos de los que la chica le comentó, se apasionaba "Un poco" con el futbol según ella

—Bueno, es hora de las clases. Horaki-san, puede hacerme el favor de asumir sus tareas—Pidió el profesor al entrar, justo detrás suyo entró Mana agitada ubicándose como rayo en su sitio

—¡S-Si!—Respondió tomada por sorpresa—¡En sus lugares, reverencia, siéntense!

—Gracias, Horaki-san.—Dijo el profesor—Ahora, antes de comenzar las clases tengo un anunció. Tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido que empieza hoy, aquí con nosotros—Anunció el anciano maestro, los pocos alumnos presentes mostraron algo de interés —Puedes pasar

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un joven con cabellos plateados y ojos carmesí, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela con la camisa algo mas suelta de lo común. Procedió a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón como era la costumbre, luego miró al poco ocupado salón

—Soy Kaworu Nagisa. Mucho gusto—Se presentó con su voz sedosa, las pocas chicas presentes dieron mas de un vistazo al muchacho, incluso Asuka lo miró dos veces

—Toma asiento donde te plazca por hoy, mañana te daremos tu puesto—Indicó el profesor—Hoy veremos las consecuencias inmediatas que pasaron luego del 2º impacto a nivel mundial…

La atención era casi nula, con la escases de alumnos ese día era prácticamente día libre. Kaworu tomó asiento cerca de Shinji, ese le dio un saludó con la cabeza, que el albino respondió con una sonrisa afable que lo caracterizaba. Más tarde Shinji notó como Kaworu se dedicaba a contestar preguntas que le eran enviadas por el chat, y a Kensuke que parecía escribir algo mientras le veía de forma sigilosa, para luego vitorear cosa que Shinji no entendió

La clase se realizó de forma letárgica, Touji gritó en silencio cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo y por poco arrolla al profesor en su huida del salón de clases. Kensuke lo siguió riendo mientras que Asuka se iba con Hikari y está a su vez arrastraba a Mana bajó la escusa de conocerla mejor

—Vamos a almorzar. De paso te mostraré la escuela—le propuso Shinji a Kaworu

—Bien, hagámoslo—Respondió el joven siguiéndolo

—De verdad me sorprendí cuando supe que eras el piloto—Comentó Shinji mientras caminaba por los corredores—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras piloto?

—Nunca lo preguntaste. —Respondió el albino, Shinji lo miró extrañado

—¿O sea que si te preguntara cualquier cosa tu me responderías?—Preguntó de forma escéptica

—Siempre en cuando lo sepa, sí. Te sorprenderías las cosas que puedes llegar a conocer, solo con preguntar —Contestó Kaworu con su mística sonrisa, la misma que usó cuando se encontraron en Berlin—Pasando a otro tema, parece que has solucionado tus dilemas.

—Bueno si… Encontré… La motivación que necesitaba. —Dijo Shinji entrando al comedor mientras miraba a su hermana

—¿Estás preparado a dar tu vida?—Shinji volteó para ver al albino que no dejó su expresión tranquila luego de la pregunta

—¿Mi vida?—Repitió Shinji—Claro que sí.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó nuevamente de forma curiosa

—Preguntas porque, pues porque es necesario morir para cumplir mi deber, lo haré gustoso. Perder mi vida no es nada en comparación con lo que salvo—Dijo determinantemente Shinji

—¿Desear morir… ? O mejor dicho, ¿Estar de acuerdo con morir?...Me parece completamente ilógico—Comentó Kaworu pareciendo confundido

—La muerte no tiene absolutamente nade ilógico. —Respondió Shinji rápidamente—Lo ilógico es vivir una vida sin metas

Dicho eso le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, sin embargo Kaworu se quedó un momento repasando lo que le dijo

"¿Metas?...¿Es lógico morir… Si se cumple una meta…? ¿Y si no se tiene una meta… uno debe vivir hasta encontrarla… ? No lo entiendo… No lo entiendo… ¿Cuál es mi meta?...Es… " El chico suspiró y retomo su sonrisa "¿Vivir hasta encontrar una?" Se preguntó a sí mismo y caminó junto a sus compañeros

—¿De qué hablan?—Preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ellos

—Estamos hablando sobre quien ganaría una pelea entre un zombi y una momia—Respondió Touji de forma natural

—Touji, ya te dijimos que ganaría la momia—Dijo Hikari

—Pero eso solo si pelean uno a uno. Y cuando se habla de zombis no se lo asume como uno sino como una horda—Intervino Kensuke frunciendo el seño

—La pregunta es ¿Quién ganaría una pelea entre un zombi y una momia?—Corrigió Asuka molesta—Y una momia le gana a un zombi y punto. Puede hacer toda clase de trucos mientras que el zombi solo se arrastra lentamente

—Eso lo sacaste de "La momia", ¿quien dijo que las momias pueden hacer eso?—Argumentó Mana, golpeando la mesa, todos se le quedaron mirando haciendo que se tornara de un color rojo tomatoso

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shinji que traía el almuerzo de Kaworu y suyo

—Al parecer están en medio de una disputa sobre quien ganaría una pelea, entre un muerto viviente y un humano momificado de hace miles de años. Eso, si entendí bien, es el tema de discusión —Respondió Kaworu muy dudoso de si mismo

—Otra vez… —Murmuró Shinji de forma cansina—¡Touji ya te dijimos que las momias ganan!

—¡Shinji deja de ser condescendiente con ese demonio y di lo que en verdad piensas!—Gruñó Touji señalando a Asuka

—¡Touji!—Regañó Hikari

—Déjalo Hikari. Y que Shinji comparta una opinión acertada como todos los demás, no significa que no piense por sí mismo, mono apestoso. Significa que usa su cerebro a diferencia de otros—Dijo de forma petulante Asuka

—¡¿Qué insinúas pelirroja del demonio?—Respondió Touji

—Este va a ser… Un largo día—Suspiró Shinji

—Disculpen, debo ir al baño—Dijo Mana levantándose

—Puedo acompañarte, debo ir también y no sé muy bien como llegar—Dijo Kaworu, la castaña asintió y ambos se fueron

—Bien… Recapitulando… —Dijo Hikari—Acordamos que una momia le gana a un zombi, pero una horda de zombis le gana a un zombi

—Dame fuerzas… —Dijo en un suspiro Shinji mirando al cielo 

º|||º 

—Bien. Este es el baño para chicos, si me…

—¿Puedes contestarme algo antes?—Le cortó Kaworu a Mana, está asintió—¿Has tenido problemas mientras cumplías tus obligaciones?

—Yo… Tu… no… ¿En serio?—Dijo estupefacta la joven señalándolo

—Si, Advice, a tu servicio—Se presentó el joven dando una reverencia, la chica sonrió

—Piety, es un placer—Dijo la chica imitando los modales—Me esperaba a alguien mayor…

—Siento decepcionarte—Dijo el chico—Seré tu contacto de ahora en adelante. No dudes en pedirme ayuda.

—Gracias, ya empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. No estoy acostumbrada a estar sola—Admitió la joven —¿Tengo… Tengo otra…?

—No, de momento seguirás observando a los pilotos. Familiarízate con ellos como hasta ahora. Nada más —Respondió Kaworu anticipándose a la pregunta, la chica pareció aliviarse, para luego ponerse algo sombría

—Oye… ¿En serio… no saben nada de Science?—Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta la chica

—No. Como anunciamos en la reunión, lo más probable es que esté…

—No lo digas por favor—Le cortó la chica

—¿Lo conocías?...Pensé que solo Fear había tratado con él personalmente—Preguntó curioso el chico

—No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta… Tal vez sí… Tal vez no… En todo caso no puedo decir nada… Me pidió que no lo hiciera—Se excuso la chica

— No es bueno esperar a alguien que no sabes si va a volver. Los hechos pasan y hay que dejarlos ir. No digo que no es bueno mantener un poco de fe… Pero siempre es mucho mejor apegarse a los hechos verídicos que en los supuestos… —Dijo Kaworu

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a llenar los corredores. Kaworu se limitó a poner su dedo índice contra los labios señalando que guardara silencio. Los dos jóvenes se fueron entonces camino a clases, siendo Mana la portadora de un mal sabor de boca. Kaworu se alejó siendo llamado por Kensuke

Una vez se reunieron en el salón, notaron a que solo faltaba el fanático militar y el albino. Este entró dando saltos y festejando, y no paró hasta llegar a su sitio. Los presentes miraron extrañados la frenética sonrisa que no dejaba de llevar. Poco después entró Kaworu con expresión confundida, seguido por último del presidente estudiantil y la vice-presidenta

—¿Me permite hacer un anunció?—Pidió cortésmente el presidente al profesor

—¿Cómo no? Adelante—Contestó el maestro

—Bien, yo, el presidente… —Un avión pasó casualmente nublando el sonido—Me complace anunciar que el grupo que ganó el concurso, es el grupo asociado de fans de Evas. Es el grupo con más miembros y tal como dije el otro día, por ello es el ganador. ¿Están todos?

—Veamos, Mana Kirishima, Touji Suzuhara, Kaworu Nagisa… Kensuke Aida—Dijo la vicepresidente mirando con recelo a chico de gafas—Y creo que falta Nike Sadida, pero igualmente siguen siendo más…

— Nike Sadida se salió del grupo. No importa ¿Verdad?—Dijo Kensuke, Shinji lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

—Igualmente, como dije, siguen siendo más… Anotaré que son solo 4. —Dijo Saeko

—Bien, haré el anunció por los alto parlantes. Adiós—Se despidió el presidente, saliendo del lugar junto con su vice-presidente

Kensuke festejó dando un sonoro "Yahooo", Mana sonrió mientras que Touji y Kaworu seguían intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

—Enhorabuena por haber ganado Aida. Ahora, si no le importa, iniciaré la clase—Dijo el profesor, Kensuke se sentó algo avergonzado

"¿Por qué está tan feliz?" Le preguntó Asuka a Shinji por Chat

"No tengo la menor idea, pero deja que se divierta" contestó el joven mientras la miraba encogiéndose de hombros 

º|||º 

EL día terminó sin penas ni glorias para el grupo de estudiantes que acudió a clases. El grupo de Shinji caminó por las calles de Tokyo 3 hasta que sus rumbos se dividieron poco a poco. Hasta solo restar, Shinji, Asuka y Kaworu

—Voy a aprovechar a ir de compras antes de ir a casa. —Dijo Shinji al pasar frente a una tienda

—Bien, pero apúrate—Rezongó Asuka, Shinji sonrió y entró a la tienda

—Tienen una relación algo extraña—Comentó Kaworu

—Somos hermanos. Así, se llevan los hermanos—Respondió Asuka

—… —El joven se le quedó mirando

—No me mires sin decir nada… Es raro—Dijo Asuka sintiendo un escalofrío

—Lo siento… Solo pensaba en lo que habías dicho—Dijo Kaworu sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja—No me resulta muy creíble lo que dices

—Cállate—Gruñó la pelirroja desviando su vista del albino

—Shinji es un ser que necesita un cuidado especial. Algo que tú no puedes darle—Asuka volteó frunciendo el seño en dirección al chico

—¡ah!¡¿Y tu sí?—Exclamó ya molesta

—Sí. Ya no tienes hermano, eso ya quedó atrás…

PLAF

—Dije… Que te callaras—Vociferó Asuka luego de cortar al albino con una bofetada

—El ya se alejó… Y no hay vuelta atrás. Cuanto antes lo aceptes… mejor—Dijo el chico sin parecer afectado por el golpe

—¡No hables como si fueses a conocer a mi hermano!¡Solo llevas aquí un día!¡¿Que puedes saber tu?—Exclamó Asuka tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa—¡¿Eh?

—Y… ¿Tu qué es lo que puedes saber?—Comentó de forma impasible el chico mientras sonreía, haciendo irritar mas a la pelirroja

—He vivido con el toda mi vida. Se todo de él. Y el de mí. —Dijo Asuka

—Entonces ¿Por qué están tan insegura de ello?—Las palabras del albino eran como golpes bajos

—Yo…

—¿Sera que no soportas la idea de que siga su vida? No puedes mantenerlo a tu lado de forma tan egoísta.

—¡¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendes?—Le cortó Asuka cada vez mas irritada con el chico, este pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de contestar

—Voy a ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño.

—Yo también… —Le cortó Asuka pero fue cortada por el joven antes de terminar

—No… No puedes. Quédate tranquila, no dejaré que olvide el camino que eligió, lo apoyaré de formas en que tú no puedes. Así que, no confundas a Shinji y mantente apartada. —Esto último lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, borrando su sonrisa dándole un aura macabra—No dejaré que lo dañen… Mientras esté aquí—Lo último pareció decirlo algo ausente, casi olvidando la situación

—Tu…

—Ya regresé… ¿Aprovecharon a conocerse mejor?—Preguntó Shinji saliendo de la tienda, la pelirroja miró a Shinji con la boca abierta sin saber cómo actuar

—Sí, pero hablaremos mas tarde. Creo que tenemos mucho en común —Contestó el chico albino con su sonrisa habitual sin parecer afectado

—Eso es bueno… eh… Creo que olvidé algo en la tienda, ya vuelvo—Dijo Shinji dejando las bolsas en el piso

—Bien, entonces yo me iré a casa, hasta luego—Se despidió Kaworu, Shinji se alejó metiéndose en la tienda

—Eres… Un… .—Decía Asuka mientras apretaba los dientes

—Mantengamos esto entre nosotros, no vale la pena agobiar a Shinji con estas cosas sin importancia. Hasta la vista, niña—Se despidió el joven tomando su camino

—¡No me llames niña!—Gruñó Asuka con furia

—Entonces demuestra que no lo eres—Contestó de espaldas sin inmutarse y siguió caminando

—Ya está, casi pierdo los tomates—Dijo Shinji cargando otra bolsa

—¡Qué bien!—Le gritó furiosa

Shinji no entendió a la pelirroja, pero no intentó siquiera hacer un comentario en todo el camino a su casa. Al estar llegando notaron las luces de su casa prendida, y estacionado enfrente a la entrada un pequeño camión de mudanzas del cual su madre y Misato estaban sacando cajas

—¡Mira quien llegó!¡Los chicos!¡Ya no me necesitan!¡Adiós!—Exclamó Misato saliendo de la vista de los tres sin dar opción de queja

—Gracias Misato-San… —Dijo Kyoko a la nada

—¡Nuestras cosas!¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!—Gritó Asuka saltando al camión

—No tan rápido, jovencita. Primero llevaremos todas las cajas, y después veremos cual es de cada cual—Anticipó Kyoko notando las intenciones de Asuka, esta bufó y se cargó una caja

Tardaron una hora pero se llevaron todas las cajas del camión hasta el departamento, mientras eran vistos por Misato que disfrutaba de una cerveza en el marco de su puerta. Luego vino el momento que todos querían, el de encontrar sus preciadas cosas.

—Encontré tu bajo Shinji—Dijo Kyoko sacando el instrumento

—Tengo los libros de mamá—Anunció Asuka separando tomos de libros

—Yo… Creo… ¿que tengo la guitarra de Asuka?—Dijo Shinji sacando una guitarra rosa

—No, esta es la guitarra de Asuka—Corrigió Kyoko sacando una guitarra pero roja—Esa es la mía

—Tú..¿Tocas?—Preguntó Asuka alzado una ceja

—Que sea su madre no significa que no pueda tocar un instrumento—Dijo ofendida Kyoko acariciando su guitarra

—Bien… —Musitó Shinji

—¡Encontré los álbumes!—Exclamó feliz Kyoko

—Oh..no… —Dijo Asuka

—Oh… ¡Diablos!—Maldijo en silencio Shinji

—Si somos silenciosos puede que escapemos—Dijo Asuka gateando

—¡Mira!¡Sus fotos de bebé!

Sin querer, y en realidad no querían, tuvieron que mirar el álbum de fotos de Kyoko. Asuka refunfuñaba y hacía comentarios ácidos cada vez que podía, mientras que Shinji solo se reía. Luego llegó la parte de sus fotos, había muy pocas de su periodo como bebe, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su madre en esas fotografías.

Siguieron mirando y Shinji fue reconociendo inconscientemente a los pocos miembros familiares de los Zeppelin Soryu, ya se había acostumbrado a saber cosas sin previo aviso. Se preguntaba si eso se aplicaría con el bajo que tenía en su habitación.

—¡Hey, mira! Está la sacamos cuando estuvimos esa semana y media en lo de la abuela ¿Recuerdas?—Dijo Asuka tomando una foto

—eh… Sí… sí… ¿Por qué estuvimos una semana y media?—Preguntó Shinji llamándole la atención el periodo de tiempo

—ah… eso… Es una historia para cuando sean mayores—Se excusó Kyoko cerrando los álbumes de fotos

—¡Eso dijiste la última vez!—Se quejó Asuka

—Pero mira la hora, mejor iré a preparar la cena. Ustedes terminen de organizar las cajas—Dijo Kyoko caminando a la cocina

—Algún día… —Dijo Asuka agitando su puño cerrado.

—Esto… ¿Cds?—Dijo Shinji al abrir una caja y encontrarla llena de CDs

—¡Mío!—Dijo Asuka empujando a Shinji de un caderazo —Oh… estos son tuyos… —Dijo decepcionada dejándolos de lado

—Aquí hay otra caja con CDs, si es que…

—¡Aparta!—Dijo Asuka, Shinji se hizo a un lado de un saltó —Listo, ya encontré todas mis cosas. Voy a llevarlas a mi habitación

Asuka se cargó la caja y comenzó a empujar con los pies otra dejando caer algunas cosas. Shinji la ayudó a cargar las que faltaban dejando a la pelirroja organizar su habitación. Shinji llevó sus cosas al rato a su habitación dejando la sala medianamente en orden

Asuka sacó sus cosas con gran placer. Después de la semana que tuvo era un regalo de los santos. Tuvo sus altas y sus bajas, como la molesta chica nueva que monopolizó a Shinji, eso pareció menos cuando pudo acercarse a Shinji por esta mañana, eso sí que la animó. Pero la última conversación que tuvo con ese chico Nagisa, eso por alguna razón le había afectado mucho. Si bien, tener sus cosas era algo trivial, fue de gran ayuda para soportar ese duro golpe.

Aun así seguía furiosa, sacó sus cosas y las comenzó a ordenar con fuerza. Al rato ya había terminado de sacar todo de sus cajas, había acomodado lo más voluminoso y ahora se encontraba haciendo el inventario de sus CDs. Notando que faltaba uno muy especial

—Opel Gang, 1983 autografiado… —Dijo Asuka Mirando la lista frunciendo el seño, salió de su habitación echando un vistazo a su alrededor como león buscando su presa.

—Asuka puedes…

Kyoko fue cortada por el ademán de Asuka con la mano para que esperara, la mujer miró como su hija paseaba su vista lenta y vigilante por cada rincón de la casa. Siguió pasando su vista, sin dar con lo que buscaba

¡CRACK!

Asuka giró bruscamente para ver a Shinji entrando con Misato al departamento, y con su pie sobre lo que se había roto, lo que ella estaba buscando. El resto es historia. 

º|||º 

Kyoko se sentó finalmente frente a su laptop después de una larga noche. Después de que Asuka casi matara a Shinji por pisar su CD más valioso, la pelirroja se encerró furiosa en su habitación y los restantes tuvieron una cena solitaria.

Kyoko sacó de su bolso una botella de vodka de primera marca vacía, la misma que habían bebido con Grannin. Dejó la botella en la mesa junto a la computadora y se masajeó los ojos concentrándose en el tema que tenía por delante

Recordó con todo detalle lo que Grannin le contó sobre la conversación que tuvo con Johan. Hizo memoria intentando buscar algún detalle que pasará por alto

Flash-Back

Grannin comenzó a narrar los hechos que sucedieron la noche anterior

"—Yare, yare… Es cansino sabes… —Dijo Johan luego de escuchar las protestas de Grannin —No es simple ¿sabes? tengo que verificar si es posible que resuelvas el problema y oír tus quejas… Mira, te seré sincero… Todo esto, ya lo hemos investigado, estamos más adelantados, pero es algo que el comité quiere que quede para el comité… NERV no lo puede descubrir

—¡¿Por qué es tan importante?¡Si se invierte el campo A.T. se destruye la defensa del enemigo!¡Se deja a los ángeles indefensos!¡Eso es todo!—Bramó Grannin, para su sorpresa Johan rió ahogadamente

—¿Quién habló de los ángeles?—Dijo ahogadamente Johan —Pero dejemos eso de lado… No es lo que estaba a punto de descubrir… o más bien probar, el problema, sino lo que podría llegar a conocer una vez resuelva eso… Una cosa lleva a la otra, y… el comité no quiere dejar que eso pase…

—¿Que quieres decir?—Dijo Grannin sin comprender

—Lo único que se contesta con tu teoría es que invertir un campo A.T. completamente es posible, de allí en adelante puedes especular. Un Eva neutraliza al campo A.T. del ángel, eso le permite atacar a su cuerpo físico, pero el campo A.T. en sí mismo es lo que le permite al ángel tener cuerpo en un principio… .—Explicó Johan de forma cansina —Claro está que no tenemos la tecnología para hacer eso… de momento… solo nos limitamos a usar a los Evas… Pero sería interesante tener un dispositivo que hiciera tal cosa ¿No?… lástima que al comité solo le interesa la investigación teórica

—De todo lo que dices… ¿Cuánto he de creerte? Hablas con medias verdades, y la mayor parte de lo que dices lo haces para provocarme. —Repuso Grannin con desconfianza

—Bueno, entonces hablare con los hechos que se me permiten decir. Ya sabes que, bueno… te retiraran de esta vida próximamente, todo lo que ha hecho será destruido y sin dejar rastro. Y NERV, no se enterará de esto—Dijo haciendo énfasis en NERV mientras señalaba el pizarrón—Puedes pasar el tiempo que queda como quieras… Tratar de huir, disfrutar el tiempo como quieras, intentar descubrir que sigue después de esta teoría, no sé. Gasta el tiempo como mejor te parezca, pude arreglar que te dejaran en paz hasta la media noche. Sin vigilancia, sin molestias. Sé que enfrentará esta situación con grandeza y no huirá como un cobarde

— Nikolay Grannin no huirá como un perro. Si es mi hora, que así sea. —Dijo de forma firme el ruso mirando fríamente a Johan

—Bien entonces, hasta siempre camarada—Saludó Johan sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano que Grannin apretó con fuerza

—Escúchame otrod'e "Mocoso", no te creas tanto por trabajar con el comité. Que hayas caído allí por mera suerte no te da el derecho a actuar como si todo te resbalara. Lo que hoy me pasa puede ser lo que sufras en tu mañana—Dijo amenazadoramente triturando la mano de el joven, este no se inmuto

—No me tomes por idiota—Repuso serio y le devolvió el apretón con más fuerza aun—No caí por mera suerte en el puesto en el que estoy. Me lo gané. Tu pudiste haber llegado, pero te sobró…

—¡¿Qué?—Gruñó el ruso soltando su mano

—Escrúpulos… —Dijo secamente Johan, el ruso se lo quedó mirando mientras este paseaba su vista por el lugar—Eres duro, estricto y muchos pueden odiarte. Pero al fin y al cabo, eres humano y así quieres estar. El comité necesita gente que no se limite a eso, que vea mas allá de las posibilidades finitas de un mortal…

—En eso… tienes razón… No soy un monstruo insensible. Sigo siendo humano y me enorgullezco de ello, los avances científicos deben llevar a la humanidad a otro nivel, no dejarla atrás en busca de un ideal bizarro—Dijo Grannin escupiendo las palabras—Esto que haces no te depara ningún buen destino

—Oye, ni que fuera ajeno a todo. No hago esto porque quiero, lo hago porque debo—Contestó Johan mientras sacaba un figurilla de los estantes de Grannin, luego sacó una pequeña esfera y tocó un botón—Esto lo hago al estar a prueba… No creerías que dejarían entrar a cualquiera sin dejar en claro su dedicación a la causa

—Es decir que preferiste vender tus ideales por mantenerte un poco mas con vida. Patético. Es un acto de lo más cobarde—Gruñó Grannin ofendido por la actitud del joven

—Prefiero considerar esto como una posibilidad para hacer más bien en el futuro. Cosa que no puedo hacer muerto ¿No? Pero lo de "bien" es relativo. —Dijo Johan mirando el lugar

—Relativo ¿ eh?...Eso quiere decir que el "bien" que hagas, será el que busque la próxima compañía en la que trabajes… —Le espetó Grannin con asco marcado en su voz—No eres más que un mercenario de la ciencia

—Prefiero el terminó, científico capitalista. —Corrigió Johan rebuscando en uno de los cajones de los estantes—Además, no estamos en aquellas viejas épocas del romanticismo donde contaba el honor y la caballerosidad. Esto es una cruda guerra la que libramos, la información nuestra arma, los espías, nuestros soldados. Si se presenta una oportunidad se utiliza, sin importar la situación. Es una era sin elegancia, lo hace a uno añorar los tiempos de las guerras mundiales…

—Es increíble tu capacidad para no sentir culpa, de verdad que lo es. ¿No sientes ningún remordimiento por esto?¿O acaso intentas no pensar en ello?—Preguntó Grannin rebuscando en su escritorio

El joven no contestó, caminó y tomó una estatuilla que había exhibida, Grannin miró como este la tanteaba y revisaba. Luego miró con cierto horror como de un golpe seco la partía

—¡Que diablos… !

—¡Shhh!—Le cortó el joven de inmediato, luego sacó de entre los restos un pequeño dispositivo—Lo habían escondido bien, ¿he?

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó el ruso tomando el dispositivo

—Un transmisor, para vigilarle. Supongo que ya no tiene caso que siga funcionando—dijo Grannin lo miró con interés y luego lo dejó caer al suelo para pisarlo. Johan caminó y tomó la esfera que había sacado antes, tocando un botón en ella—Odio que se escuche lo que decimos. En fin… Con esto tendrá la privacidad suficiente.

—¿Por qué?..¿No te entiendo?—Preguntó Grannin perdido ya por las acciones de el joven

—mmm… Por nada en especial… Supongo que un servicio a un colega científico—Dijo luego se sentó en la silla que había y lo miró a los ojos—Respecto a tu pregunta… No, no siento remordimiento alguno

—Das asco—Dijo el hombre sentándose también

—Pero es porque yo no hago nada que… Desemboque en su… deceso. Solo soy el que se encarga de portar la noticia. Por simple lógica, yo no tengo nada de que culparme— Terminó el joven de contestar manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento

—Por ahora… otrod'e "Mocoso"… Por ahora, sigue pensando eso. Llegará un momento en el que pensarás esto seriamente, y que maldecirás tu decisión—Dijo Grannin riendo mientras sacaba una botella de Vodka y dos vasos

—Parece que ya aceptaste tu situación, es bueno. Hubiese sido lamentable que terminaras todo melancólico y patético. —Dijo Johan

—Brindemos. —Dijo Grannin sirviendo los vasos—¡Por mi despedida de este mundo!

—¡Salud!—Se unió Johan brindando, luego ambos bebieron su trago de una vez—Bien… Me voy. Disfruta de tus últimas horas, como dije, sin vigilancia alguna. Haz lo que quieras, yo gastaría mi tiempo en ponerme lo mas ebrio posible… pero tu…

—Resolveré este maldito problema que he seguido en mi vida, luego podré morir en paz—Dijo golpeando con fuerza el pizarrón corriéndolo unos metros—Nos veremos en la próxima vida camarada, y si todo sigue así, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas

—No sabes cuánto aciertas en eso… —Murmuró Johan y abandono el lugar dejando a Grannin trabajando en su pizarrón, luego apretó su pendiente y se oyó un ruido proveniente de él—Despejen el área hasta nuevo aviso… Aja… Si, es mí… "Regalo" de despedida… Aja… Adiós

Una vez terminó de narrar la historia, se tomó el último tragó de vodka que quedaba.

—Y… ¿Haz… ?

—Da… Da… Como dijo, es posible… El que viene después… Te lo dejo a ti… —Dijo Grannin luego miró su reloj—Debes irte ya. Queda poco tiempo y quiero disfrutarlo a solas.

—Entiendo —Dijo Kyoko con expresión seria—¡Proshchaĭ, tovarishch! "Hasta siempre camarada"—Saludó Kyoko con dos lágrimas escurriéndole por los ojos

—Proshchaĭ, tovarishch… Toma, llévate la botella y termínala por mi—Dijo Grannin tendiéndole la botella vacía a la mujer, esta dudó pero terminó por tomarla y meterla en su bolso

Kyoko dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada por la puerta de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Apoyado junto a la puerta estaba un hombre vestido de traje oscuro esperando, Kyoko apretó los dientes y siguió caminando hasta llegar al ascensor. Antes de cerrarse las puertas de este, pudo oír un ruido lejano de un disparó, Kyoko bajó la cabeza sabiendo lo que significaba

º|||º 

Kyoko suspiró y tomó la botella vacía para inspeccionarla. Sacó la tapa y dejó la botella de lado, raspó el fondo de está hasta despegar un fondo falso y detrás un pequeño dispositivo que Kyoko reconoció.

Lo metió con un adaptador a su laptop y comenzó a buscar en el. Registró toda la información sin parar hasta las 3 de la mañana, cuando finalmente terminó de leer todo. Apagó la computadora y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla mirando al techo

—… —Suspiró con la mente en blanco—¿Es una posibilidad?¿O un desvarió que… puede ser capaz de probarse matemáticamente?...—Dijo al aire Kyoko —Esto me heredas... La responsabilidad de probar si… No… Ya está claro que sí es posible… Yo debo encontrar el cómo, SEELE… Acabará con el mundo… ¿No es así Grannin?

Kyoko se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse para acostarse. Mientras tanto su mente seguía pensando sobre el tema.

"Johan Sebastian Sein… Sigo sin entenderte… Niño idiota… " Pensó la mujer mientras entraba en la cama. "Cosecharás lo que siembras… Pero aun no es tarde para que yo queme el cultivo" 

º|||º 

Pasaron dos días silenciosos en los cuales Asuka no dirigió la palabra a su hermano más que para hacer chistes a su costa. Sus amigos notaron la actitud de la chica pero parecía no haber caso, ni Hikari logró hacerla calmar. El consejo de esta fue, dejar que se calmara sola.

Pero Shinji no parecía dispuesto a aceptar eso. Pero todavía no había logrado nada, a pesar de los intentos por compensar a la joven.

En el receso Shinji se junto con sus amigos, exceptuando a Asuka y Hikari. Luego de un segundo round entre la momia y los zombis Shinji logró captar la atención del grupo

—Viejo, ríndete. En vez de preocuparte, disfruta el que no te hable—Aconsejó Touji

—Eso es muy feo Touji-San—Dijo Mana—Shinji si disculparse no sirve, solo sigue esmerándote en ello. Los detalles hacen lo especial de una relación

—Yo creo que es mejor un gran detalle cada mucho tiempo —Dijo Kensuke, Touji concordó con él mientras que Mana los miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía

—Eso suena… —Consideró Shinji, pero al ver como lo miraba Mana lo reconsideró—Digo, puede ser…

—¿Tu qué opinas Kaworu-San?—Preguntó Mana al chico que miraba la situación sin intervenir, los demás todavía lo consideraban algo extraño pero era su compañero de club y de clases

—No sabría qué decir. —Respondió Kaworu

—¿Y no puedes reponerlo?—Preguntó Kensuke

—No, era el primer disco, la primera edición, autografiada por el grupo… Gastó sus ahorros de toda la vida en el…

Los presentes se quedaron pensando, esto era verdaderamente un problema. En eso Rei que estaba cerca no podía lograr la paz necesaria debido a las molestias prestadas por sus compañeros en estos días. Se levantó y encaró a Shinji diciéndole algo al oído, este abrió los oídos sorprendido

—¿En serio?—Preguntó

—Sí. Solo haz el pedido—Respondió la joven de forma fría—Y no digas nada…

—¿Por qué me ayudas?—Preguntó Shinji sin entender a la chica está pareció extrañada con la pregunta

—Porque me resulta molesta tu situación, no puedo relajarme con tanta gente molesta en el salón. —Respondió ella, los presentes sintieron ese comentario como una daga helada—Además, solo te estoy informando de una ventaja por parte de los pilotos de NERV. Ni más ni menos

Miró por un momento al joven albino y luego salió del salón, los jóvenes comenzaron a preguntarle a Shinji cosas pero este se libro de ellos diciendo que era algo confidencial y salió también del salón a hacer una llamada, bajo la fría mirada de Kaworu 

º|||º 

Terminada las clases Asuka salió rápidamente de la escuela para no tener que ver a su hermano, igualmente el tenía entrenamiento personal con Misato por lo que no se verían. Ya era tarde y ella se encontraba sola en la casa mirando la Tv, su madre llamó para decir que tenía que trabajar un poco más y que llegaría tarde.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y entró el joven Ikari Soryu, Asuka se levantó rápidamente para ir a su habitación

—¡Espera!¡Tengo algo para darte!—Exclamó rápidamente Shinji, la pelirroja esperó con algo de recelo.

Shinji comenzó a revolver en su mochila hasta sacar un CD de está, Asuka bufó molesta imaginando lo que intentaba

—No lo puedes reemplazar… Es un insulto que siquiera lo pienses—Dijo dando media vuelta

—Al menos échale un vistazo—Dijo Shinji tendiéndole el disco

Asuka lo tomó, era el Opel Gang simple y llano. Una mayor inspección revelo que era la edición de 1983, entonces lo abrió y casi cae por la sorpresa. Dentro estaba el CD autografiado y dedicado a ella en particular. Ella se tapó la boca atónita y miró a su hermano sin comprender

—Ser piloto tiene sus beneficios. Pero no fue fácil conseguirlo…

Shinji fue cortado por el abrazo que vino a continuación. Este fue tan fuerte que comenzó a asfixiarlo, pero la pelirroja no se detenía. Al terminar Asuka no sabía qué hacer si seguir abrazándolo a él o al CD.

—Gracias.—Dijo sin voz por la emoción

—No importa, yo lo rompí en un inicio ¿No?—Respondió Shinji guiñándole un ojo

Ambos chicos rieron, las cosas volvían a la normalidad o eso pensaba Shinji. 

º|||º 

Aquí Chuck Norris. He vuelto del monte Olimpo de mis vacaciones.

Este capítulo ha finalizado, y ya no hay marcha atrás… Denme el libreto, veamos… Aja… Eso está bien… Aja… bueno, Kyoko tendrá su propio segmento y…

Productor: Chuck debes dar la sinopsis del próximo episodio

¡A eso voy!… La unidad 00 se lleva a actualizar, solo quedan el segundo y tercer elegido. Asuka tiene un nuevo enemigo que abarca cada vez más terreno con su hermano… Un espía es encontrado… Mana es encontrada por Sein… y... ¡Oh! El hermano de Touji conoce a su desgracia… ¿¡Es en serio!¿¡Esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer! 

º|||º 

**Omake  
Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo. **

**Por demanda de sus fans, y porque se terminaron sus vacaciones, Chuck Norris presentara el segmento titulado "Aprender es crecer"**

**Chuck Norris: Hola chicos. ¿Qué duda los aflige está vez?**

**Asuka, Shinji y Rei:Hola Chuck**

**Shinji :Queremos formar una banda, pero no sabemos cómo actuar como Rokceros **

**Chuck Norris :Eso es sencillo lo primero es… **

**Touji :Chuck ¿Quién ganaría una pelea entre una momia y los zombis?**

**Chuck Norris :¿Cómo diablos llegaron aquí?.No deberían haber podido llegar **

**Kensuke :Nosotros solo caminábamos por la ciudad y aparecimos aquí. **

**Touji :Entonces, ¿Quién ganaría?**

**Chuck Norris: El zombi mi retardado amigo, todos saben que los zombis vienen en grupo y la momia siempre va sola. **

**Touji :¡Te lo dije!¡Te lo dije!¡Los zombis van en grupos!**

**Asuka: Ya cállate, retardado. ¿Y bien Chuck?¿Que necesitamos saber sobre el rock?**

**Chuck Norris: Bueno, estos idiotas agotaron el tiempo al aire. Así que seré breve y conciso. Lo mas importante del Rock es romper cosas y tener mala actitud. **

**Rei :¿Puedes darnos un ejemplo?**

**Chuck Norris :Claro, presta atención **

**Chuck Norris hizo un solo de guitarra a velocidad extrema de perfección sin igual luego levantó la guitarra frente a Shinji y la bajó con fuerza destruyéndola contra el piso, pasándole a 2 mm de la cabeza a Shinji. Todos aplaudieron**

**Chuck Norris :Esa es la parte de destruir**

**Chuck salta y le da una patada voladora a Shinji estrellándolo contra la pared. **

**Chuck Norris :Y eso es la actitud **

**Asuka imita a Chuck y hace lo mismo con Touji que cae cerca de Shinji. Kensuke mira con miedo a Rei**

**Kensuke:¿Me vas a patear?**

**Rei :Yo tocó la batería ¿Qué debo hacer Chuck?**

**Chuck Norris: Se nos acabó el tiempo Rei, será para la próxima**

**Kensuke :Que alivio**

**CHuck Norris :Oh, qué diablos**

**Chuck tomó un tambor lo estrelló en la cabeza de Kensuke y le pateó por las escaleras para caer desde el techo cerca de Shinji y Touji sin explicación alguna **

**Chuck Norris: Y así se rockea **

**Asuka :Eso fue genial, seguro somos la mejor banda de la escuela **

**Rei :Ahora sabemos mas de música, y eso es bueno **

**Chuck Norris y Asuka haciendo un arcoíris con sus manos :Porque aprender es crecer**

**Touji: Viejo, ¿Cómo hacen eso?**

**Shinji :No quieres saberlo.  
**

**º|||º  
**

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º 

N/A: Me tarde ,me tarde ,ya se .Estuve trabajando y no tenia mucho tiempo para mis escritos .Ademas ,cuando termine de trabajar me enganche con Code Geass y no pare hasta terminar la serie ,otra parte de mis retrasos .  
Fuera de eso ,el capitulo ya cambia un poco los patrones de antes ,incluye algunos nuevos personajes ,nuevas situaciones cotidianas y empiezan a mostrarse las cartas que se estan jugando por parte de SEELE NERV y sus respectivos enemigos .  
Mana y Kaworu ya han sido presentados como compañeros ,y el primero ya marco sus intenciones con la pelirroja que ve su situación cada vez mas complicada .Shinji la tuvo liviana esta entrega ,pero ya tendrá sus complicaciones .  
Otra cosa ,agregue los honorificos en los nombres ,no se como lo recibirán ,espero una opinión al respecto si debo seguir poniéndolos o dejar los nombres tal y como están  
Y Chuck volvio ,si señor .Pero puede que se ausente en el próximo capitulo ya que va a dirigir un omake ,pero Chuck es capaz de todo . 

º|||º 

Arcangel Guerrero: Bueno Arcangel Kyoko es una madre ante todo jaja ,es un personaje complicado ya que no tengo de donde tomar referencias , pero por los comentarios va siendo bien recibida .Y Rei ,jejje ,es algo distinto ,ni la apática de la serie ,ni la densa del manga como tampoco la combinación de los anteriores que se ve en rebuild ,mantienen la escencia pero con una actitud cortante .  
Sobre Sein ,ya habras visto un poco ,pero este va de la mano con Kyoko en algunas cosas .En el siguiente cap se vera .Y ahora con Mana en escena ,con Kaworu y para rematar Mary que ya hizo su entrada y esta en espera ,lo único que se puede esperar es conflicto jeje  
Y para los fans de Chuck ,aquí volvio otra vez a las andas .  
Saludos

quirvan108:Me alegra que la idea del Eva alone haya tenido buen recibimiento ,nunca tuve la intención de repetir a ese mecha .Ademas me dio pie para armar una linda historia de trasfondo como revolucionar como dijiste ,la idea de este .Y ,obiamente las preguntas 

¿Esto es el inicio de una rebuelta en contra de seele?

¿SEELE? Todavia queda por ver ….Todavia queda por ver ,cual es el objetivo

¿quien podria ser el piloto del eva 02? (aunque los candidatos esten entre mary, mana y kaworu)?

Aunque en la historia fue Kaworu ,en realidad es Chuck Norris disfrazado

¿Esto sera el inicio del harem de shinji?

Como en las típicas series ,jjeje ,puede que haya un poco de harem ,pero no se lo facilito todo ,tendrá a cierto personajes masculino involucrado jjejej ,soy muy malo

¿Shinji seguira tan retraido que no sacara partido con ninguna?  
El tiempo lo dira, si le crecen un par de P&%tas ,pero puede que la actitud lanzada de el otro Shinji comienze a influenciarlo

¿chuck norris, puede darle una mega patada a shinji por ser tan torpe en estas cosas?

Puede ,pero piensa que eso seria muy rápido ,prefuere darle muchas pequeñas patadas en los omakes para solucionar el problema de la forma mas divertida a largo plazo

¿Encerio quien ganaria chuck o goku?  
En serio …¿Tengo que responder?

``pd: ya me salio el arcoiris con las manos, practicar ayuda, podria salir en el siguiente omenake en serio soy mas rentable...

que mis abogados se contacten contigo´´

Lamentablemente ya cerraron un cotrato con otros personajes muy necesitados para un segmento en el próximo omake ,si hay un hueco te aviso  
Saludos!

Ryousan: Entonces sigue siendo atrayente el fic ,es difícil mantenerlo intrincado ,a uno le dan ganas de soltar todo en un capitulo pero asi no tendría gracia  
Mana ha llegado ,ya has visto al lado de quien esta ,y la gran unificación de Evangelion comienza muacamuca  
El proyecto de SEELE ,se esta desvelando por el lado de Kyoko .Y bueno ,Chuck siempre dara que hablar ,Y Kyoko ,pobre Kyoko ,Freud será su compañero subconsciente por un tiempo ,capaz presenten un omake juntos  
En fin ,saludos ,y segui con tu fic que vas muy bien .

the-one-1983:Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior ,la introducción de Mary termino bien .Ahora otro Dr. Fue eliminado extrajudicialmente como vos dijiste .Y aquí otro megacapitulo ,si ,me salió bastante largo esta vez  
Kyoko seguirá apareciendo en los omakes, pero ya era hora de Chuck jaja .  
Saludos ,nos leemos en el foro

Hechizero15:Un cap complicado ,si ,vos lo dijiste y este me resulto mas complicado .Y el pobre Shinji ,si es ingenuo ,pero si el protagonista fuera un pro no tendría gracia jaja .  
El Eva Alone fue mejor recibido de lo que pensé ,fue un desvario que cobro forma jjee ,pero al final resulto quedar bien para cambiar la historia .Asuka ya demostró lo que sentía por mana ,pobre ,pero ahora Kaworu se va a cargar todo la furia de la pelirroja .  
Saludos!

Loquin: jejej ,otro capitulo desconcertante por Shogouki .Y ahora todo termino de complicarse con la entrada de otros personajes y las situaciones que atraviesan .  
Mana hara de las suyas mas adelante ,pero de momento pasara desapercibida como a ella le gusta .  
Saludos!

Kbzoniko:Gracias por comentar ,es un fic largo a pesar de tener pocos capítulos .Si es como lo percibiste ,entonces logre mi cometido .La idea no era crear una historia nueva ,para eso escribiría un cuento pero totalmente ajeno a Eva .  
Ojala te siga atrayendo como hasta ahora .Saludos!

Neverdie: Bien ,para empezar ,Mary ,es la Mary de Rebuild .Sobre la pareja ,todavía queda camino por recorrer ,todos tendrán su turno .Se que no puedo contentar a todos ,pero espero que se lea la historia por lo que es y no por la pareja titular .Espero que la elección de la pareja no te haga abandonar el fic en cierto punto .  
Saludos!

Inuka7:Bueno ,las interrogantes que planteas se iran resolviendo mas adelante jeje ,el Shinji de ese mundo ,etc , Con Rei ,no ,no es un calco de Asuka ,o esa no era mi intención de mostrar ,digamos que es la misma pero mas agresiva en lo respectivo al contacto social .  
Y sobre Asuka ,de momento no es mas que una simple estudiante ,nunca tuvo contacto con los Evas .Por eso no pilotea ,como haz visto .Sin embargo ,las posibilidades no dejan de ser altas en un futuro . 

º|||º º|||º º|||º 

º|||º º|||º

Mientras tanto ,en el mundo original de Shinji .

Gendo y Fuyutsuki discutían sobre lo sucedido después de la eliminación del 14º ángel .Se encontraban en su oficina ,parcialmente destruida ,las luces titilaban .Gendo estaba cubierto de sangre del Eva y Fuyutsuki estaba algo desaliñado

—Esto esta fuera del panorama …La unidad 01 desapareció …Perdimos la señal después del resplandor—Decía el sub-comandante ,Gendo por primera vez parecía algo alterado

—¿Qué dijo la Dra. Akagi?—Dijo Gendo tomando papeles

—Nada …Sencillamente no entiende lo sucedido …No hay explicación científica ,no es….

—Posible…—Termino Gendo—La unidad 01 despertó …elimino al ángel y desapareció…Lo único que la Dra. Akagi pudo decirnos …Fue que hubo una gran fluctuación de energía y del campo A.T. de la unidad 01 antes de que se…—Fuyutsuki no termino la frase ,Gendo suspiro

—Perdiera la señal…En el mejor de los casos ,esta perdido….pero Akagi dice que lo ultimo que se pudo saber de la unidad fue la señal de que fue destruida…Lo que no se reporto nunca fue la señal de deceso de el piloto proveniente de su PLugsuit

—¿Podría haber interferencia?...O…¿No querrá insinuar que el piloto sobrevivió a eso?—Dijo Fuyutsuki caminando hacia la ventana

—Si pudimos recibir la información de la destrucción del Eva…No hay motivo para no recibir la información proveniente del Plug ,por una razón revisan los signos vitales continuamente—Contesto Fuyutsuki

—Seria una hazaña sobrevivir a ello—Comento Fuyutsuki sacando las persianas y dejando la vista del interior del domo donde tuvo lugar la batalla

El lugar estaba en terribles condiciones ,la tierra , los parques ,los bosques que había allí estaban devastados .Se podían ver en la lejanía los escasos restos del ángel que fue derrotado y devorado por la unidad 01 .Y alejado de la pirámide de NERV había un rastro de las partes de la armadura del Eva 01 que fueron desprendiéndose de este y al final un gran cráter humeante ,el ultimo lugar donde se registro a la unidad 01 antes de desaparecer sumido en una luz segadora que luego termino por incinerar lo que había a su alrededor .Esos eran los hechos registrados hasta ahora por el personal de NERV ,tanto por los ojos humanos que vieron todo como la información recolectada por MAGIE .

—Catalogaremos a la unidad 01 como destruida en combate ,pero sigan buscando ,no debemos descartar que la información de su destrucción haya sido plantada .Investiguen al agente Ryouji sobre el tema .En cuanto al piloto ,hasta que no haya una prueba concluyente de su muerte ,que se le busque .Si damos con el ,podremos saber que sucedió .—Ordeno Gendo 

º|||º 

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	9. Días sencillos

9 

Días sencillos 

Año 2009, Universidad de Berlín. Salón 102

La mujer que antaño fue una de las cabecillas en la investigación de los Evas y había incurrido en diversos campos dejando su huella, sentía nervios. Era su primer día como profesora, no estaba segura como le estaba yendo.

Iba a la mitad de su clase, no había oído comentarios y todo estaba en silencio. Esto podía ser por dos cosas, o su clase estaba siendo muy interesante, o era un desastre. En una pausa para cambiar el tema, la puerta fue tocada.

—Adelante—Contestó Kyoko

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando espacio para que se asomara una cabeza rubia con rastas. La cabeza miró el salón y luego posó la mirada en la profesora, esta sentía el peso del mundo al producirse todo esto sin un simple sonido de fondo

—¿Es la clase de la profesora Zeppelin Soryu?—Preguntó pasando al salón, era un jovencito de unos 13 o 15 años

—Sí…—Contestó Kyoko insegura, mirando a la clase en espera de alguna reacción—¿Buscas a algún hermano tuyo?¿O algún otro tipo de familiar?

—eh…claro que no, soy estudiante—Dijo el joven caminando hasta la mujer entregándole una constancia y su documento

—Ya veo…—Dijo Kyoko revisando los papeles

—Soy Johan Sebastian Sein, un placer conocerla teacher—Dijo el joven sonriéndole—Sé que su clase será muy interesante 

º|||º 

2015, noche en el apartamento Soryu-Ikari

—Si hubiese querido dificultar las cosas, no le hubiera dicho nada a Grannin y lo dejaría morir sin que se enterase….Pero le dijo, le mostró cual era el motivo por el que lo limpiaron y le dejó todo el tiempo del mundo para sacar conclusiones y comprobar teorías… Ahora tengo toda la investigación de Grannin, era más de lo que sospechaba… Un momento, y si esto fuese premeditado. ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Que ganaría…?A menos que…Todavía no hayan solucionado el problema…

Kyoko se detuvo un momento luego de terminar de repasar los hechos. Grannin murió y heredó su investigación. Johan Sein, su ex-alumno trabaja para el comité desarrollando la teoría que habían investigado en el pasado. Y el mismo personaje dejó el campo libre a Grannin para que hiciera lo que le plazca, desde escapar a transferir lo que sabía. Ese chico no es de los que cometen errores tan severos, al menos sin intención, esto es demasiado perfecto para que fuese un accidente o un acto caballeroso.

—Lo que nos lleva a plantearnos la posibilidad de que quieren que resuelvas las teorías incompletas con la información que te llevaste al renunciar en NERV. —Dijo Freud acariciando su barba mientras jugaba al yo-yo—¿Pero cómo sabe ese chico que tú sabes eso?

—¿Otra vez tú?—Exclamó Kyoko, notando que estaba en una montaña con vista, por alguna razón, a una playa

—Lo dices como si fuese yo el que vino a "Molestar"—Comentó Freud soplando burbujas con forma de estrellas

—¿Y que no es así?—Preguntó Kyoko mirando molesta a Freud

—Soy producto de tu mente, tú me trajiste aquí como una representación mental de alguien con quien dialogar sobre tus dudas. En todo caso, yo debería estar molesto por traerme aquí ¿Quién dijo que yo deseaba estar contigo de todas maneras?

—¡Tú ya estás muerto y….!Estas en mi cabeza…—Dijo Kyoko notando como la conversación carecía más y más de sentido

—Eso no es excusa para ser grosera—Dijo Freud dándole la espalda

—Lo entiendo, lo siento… Si vas a estar aquí…Ayúdame a ponerme en claro las cosas—Dijo Kyoko tomándose la barbilla

—Veamos ¿Empezamos con los problemas teóricos, la baja lealtad hacia sus bandos del Dr. Sein, o el motivo por el cual se te da tanta facilidad para resolver este problema?—Propuso Freud

—Los problemas teóricos son lo de menos… Me interesa saber más sobre quien o quienes quieren que yo ayude con este problema…¿el comité o quién?¿NERV?—Planteó Kyoko

—Y dejando eso de lado, ¿Eso quiere decir que se han encontrado con una piedra en la investigación que no pueden resolver?—Dijo Freud—¿O que alguien quiere que le muestres lo que SEELE investiga?

—Sea cual fuera la razón, lo importante es el tema. Es algo que….

—Se había cancelado hace años. —Terminó Freud —¿No podrías no hacer nada?...O, claro… Curiosidad científica, es traicionera a veces

—Sí, quiero saber quién y porque está estudiando esto… Antes de retirarme de NERV había oído rumores sobre esa organización tras el comité, SEELE… Y un montón de cosas extrañas sobre sus intenciones… Pensé que era solo un mito sembrado cuando se creó NERV a partir de GHERIN… pero con el tiempo he empezado a notar que puede ser verdad… —Dijo Kyoko pensando

—¡Mira!¡La vuelta al mundo!—Exclamó feliz Freud haciendo el truco con el yo-yo—Digo, si es algo preocupante… Supongo que solo puedo decir… que para encontrar la verdad, el camino parece estar marcado por esta investigación. Investiga sobre el tema, y tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?—Preguntó Kyoko, Freud mira a la mujer con expresión cansina—Entiendo, entiendo, estas en mi cabeza… Sabes tanto como yo y solo dices lo que está en mi cabeza

—Muy bien, ahora distráete un poco —Dijo Freud dándole el yo-yo

—…—Kyoko solo miró al viejo psicólogo con una expresión que decía "¿estas bromeando?", pero el hombre solo se dispuso a saltar de la montaña en su traje de baño antiguo a rayas hacia el mar —Espera ¡¿Qué diablos hago con esto?¡Freud!¡Freud enséñame a usar el yo-yo al menos! 

º|||º 

—¡Freud!¡Freud enséñame a usar el yo-yo al menos!—Decía Kyoko entre sueños, se incorporó en la oscuridad y echó un vistazo a su alrededor notando a Asuka parada en la puerta mirándola con expresión confundida

—"Freud enséñame a usar el yo-yo al menos"…—Repitió Asuka entrecerrando los ojos—Eres muy extraña…

—Eh…..—Kyoko solo se tornó de un color rojizo que se notaba bastante a pesar de estar a oscuras.

—Me voy a acostar. Te dejó con…Freud—Dijo Asuka alejándose

—¡Cuando un genio del pasado te acose en tus sueños no vengas a lloriquear!—Contestó Kyoko avergonzada 

º|||º 

En la escuela todo ya se había normalizado con el pasar de los días. Había pasado ya 13 días desde el último ataque, las reconstrucciones avanzaban rápido, y la mayor parte de los restos de los ángeles ya habían sido retirado.

Aunque hubo unos días de asueto por los problemas para asistir, por fin la escuela estaba lista para dictar clases normalmente. Shinji había aprovechado los días para ponerse al corriente con Kaworu, con el cual tenía una buena relación a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía, además de seguir asistiendo a los entrenamientos personales con Misato que, según había dicho, comenzarían en otro nivel la próxima vez.

Mana resultaba ser muy social, estaba con él mucho tiempo, casi el mismo que pasaba con Kaworu. Casi todo el tiempo estaban reunidos en el salón perteneciente al club de fans de Kensuke, al cual se habían unido más personas al ser el ganador. Nadie parecía entender el motivo por el cual existía, solo se juntaban a pasar el rato, claro que Kensuke opinaba distinto.

En esos días con pocos alumnos, el grupo de Shinji se cruzó con el presidente estudiantil y su subordinada. La excentricidad del muchacho y el gusto por lo teatral llevaron a la escuela a ridículos pequeños concursos, que además de ser confusos, el único que parecía disfrutarlo era el mismo presidente. Ahora que ya se había asentado en el puesto, buscaba cualquier excusa para realizar un estrambótico evento, bajo la excusa de que era para levantar el ánimodel cuerpo estudiantil.

Lo poco que pudo observar en Rei, fue que se saltó clases para algunas pruebas en NERV y que últimamente estaba obteniendo malas notas. Además había notado que no participaba en ningún deporte, ni en las clases de gimnasia. La Rei que conocía al menos cumplía con esa materia en la natación.

Los pensamientos de Shinji sobre la semana fueron sacudidos cuando tres de sus compañeras pasaron a su lado diciéndole hola para luego dar unas risitas mientras se alejaban y le miraban, este les sonrió mientras les guiñaba un ojo para ver la divertida reacción de las chicas.

—Eres bastante popular por lo que veo—Dijo Kaworu dándole una palmada en la espalda

—eh…oh, sí… Es así porque soy piloto…lo que me hace recordar… —Shinji miró a su alrededor—No te han anunciado como piloto, ¿Por qué?

—Es porque pedí que no revelaran mi identidad… No me gusta ser el centro de atención—Contestó el joven

—Ja, si lo anunciaras por lo menos podrías llevarte parte de las chicas que me siguen…—Dijo Shinji a modo de broma

—Supongo que sí… ah, quería preguntarte… ¿Qué hago con esto?—Digo Kaworu y sacó de su mochila un montón de cartas rosas dirigidas a él—Las han ido dejando en mi casillero ¿Pensaran que era el buzón de la escuela?

—Claro…olvido que a las chicas les encantan los extranjeros….—Murmuró Shinji notando la cantidad de cartas y reconociendo la escritura de algunas—No, estas son cartas de…ya sabes….

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Kaworu inocentemente

—De declaración… es…son de las chicas a las que les gustas… —Dijo Shinji algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero era típico en ese chico

Toda la semana estuvo corrigiéndole como hacer todo tipo de cosas, donde sentarse, cuando dejar de hablar, como pedir comida en el almuerzo. Supuso que era porque era extranjero y no comprendía lo que sucedía allí, pero esto ya era mucho

—jo…¿Así que al albinito le dieron cartitas de amor?—Comentó burlonamente Asuka sonriendo maliciosamente

—Asuka no seas grosera—Le regañó Shinji

—¿Cartas de amor?—Repitió el chico

—¿Anta Baka…?¿No reconoces a una carta de amor cuando la ves…? En verdad eres un caso perdido—Dijo Asuka, Shinji no pudo evitar notar cierta semejanza en la Asuka que una vez conoció

—¿Y son las chicas quienes mandan este tipo de cartas?—Preguntó Kaworu mirando una

—Y chicas desesperadas debería añadir—Dijo Asuka y luego lanzó una carcajada

—¿Tu mandaste una?—Preguntó el albino, las mejillas de Asuka se tornaron rojas mientras hacia una mueca de odio

—¡Ba-Ba-Baka!¡No hay manera de que me rebaje a hacer una carta de amor!¡Y menos que te la envié a ti!¡No tienes tanta suerte!—Exclamó y salió dando pisotones

Shinji y Kaworu la siguieron hasta entrar al salón, allí se juntaron con Touji y Kensuke, el primero parecía algo deprimido. Shinji notó entonces porque, debajo de Touji había un diario, cuyo titular decía "Japón perdió ante Paraguay y quedo fuera del mundial". Shinji entonces gruñó al recordar el patético partido de la noche pasada.

—Habrá otros mundiales Touji-kun, y en el próximo meterán más balones por el aro—Dijo Hikari intentando animarle

—No hay aros el en Futbol… Es… oh déjalo así—Exclamó Touji sin ganas de discutir

—¡Ja! Los japoneses no tienen nada que hacer en lo que respecta a futbol. —Dijo Asuka sonriendo burlonamente—Igualmente deberían agradecer de haber llegado a los octavos de final.

—Vete al diablo mujer demonio—Contestó Touji molesto

—¿Qué dijiste mono?—Dijo Asuka lenta y furibundamente

—Creo que quiso expresar que tienes un carácter detestable—Dijo Kaworu con la misma sonrisa de siempre, Shinji miró asustado a su hermana sin saber por cuál de sus amigos sentir más miedo

—Me empieza a agradar este tipo—Dijo Touji

—¡Ustedes…!

—Buenos días clase—Saludó el profesor, dejando a Asuka con las palabras en la boca y algo ruborizada mientras los chicos reían frente a ella

Asuka se sentó de mala gana en su lugar maldiciendo en silencio mientras la clase comenzaba. Como de costumbre Mana llegó poco antes de empezar las clases, luego el profesor dio inicio a dar el contenido de la materia

—Les entregaré las notas de los últimos exámenes, ¿delegada haría el favor de repartirlas?—Pidió el profesor poco antes de la hora de almorzar

Hikari repartió los exámenes banco por banco, Touji recibió el suyo con una severa mirada de la delegada, Shinji obtuvo un resultado algo por encima del promedio, Kensuke y Mana un poco más que Shinji y luego Asuka que no podía dejar de sonreír por su primer diez luego de dominar los Kanjis casi a la perfección. Rei solo miró el papel con poca importancia y lo arrugó

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Hikari comenzó a regañar a Touji por su baja nota, mientras que Asuka no paraba de regodearse de su nota perfecta. Ya había alardeado con todos, a excepción del albino que dejó para el último.

—¿Y tú?¿Que nota sacaste en el último examen?—Preguntó con veneno en su voz Asuka

—uh…—Dijo el albino siendo sorprendido—10…

—¿D-Diez…?—Exclamó Asuka con sus posibilidades de burla perdidas

—Eres sorprendente Kaworu-kun—elogió Mana—Hace poco que estas aquí y ya estas al corriente

—No es nada, solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo—Respondió el chico

—¿Puedes ayudarme con los próximos exámenes?—Preguntó Touji

—Igual a mí. Aprobé este pero sé que un milagro no sucede dos veces—Dijo Kensuke

—Tengo algunas obligaciones que atender después de la escuela por lo que tendré que responder que no, pero seguro pueden obtener la ayuda de otra persona—Dijo dando un vistazo a Asuka, Touji y Kensuke intercambiaron una mirada

—¿Mala calificación o un infierno?—Dijo Touji balanceando sus manos en el aire

—¡Mala calificación gana la contienda de forma abrumadora!—Exclama Kensuke

—¡Ni que perdería el tiempo intentando enseñarles trucos a ustedes pares de bestias sin remedio!—Vocifero Asuka molesta

—Debería modificar la forma en la que se expresa, Soryu-san—Dijo una voz tranquila a sus espaldas, Asuka se dio vuelta para encontrarse a el presidente frente a ella con su cara impasible 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en NERV, Kyoko alternaba su trabajo con su investigación particular, sin tener mucho éxito. Alejó la vista de la computadora y dio un berrinche infantil, luego golpeteó la computadora con el rostro fruncido

—¡Baka!¡Baka!¡Baka!-Le gritó al aparato

Cerró las ventanas en la pc y salió para despejar su mente. Caminó hasta la máquina expendedora, de la cual sacóunas dos bebidas con cafeína para despertarse y se sentó. La primera la tomó de un sorbo, para después arrugarla y tirarla a la basura. Con la segunda se tomó su tiempo.

Los avances eran lentos. Eran sistemas, ecuaciones y problemas matemáticos bastantes complejos y extensos. Esto llevaría demasiado tiempo, si lo hacía ella misma. Este era un trabajo para realizar con un grupo de investigaciones y a MAGGIE, no ella sola y una computadora portátil.

Según veía el panorama, para cuando resolviera el problema y por ende dar con las intenciones de SEELE, estos podrían haber finalizado sus planes dos veces

Suspiró ante el amargo pensamiento, esta vez se veía superada en cuanto al lapso de tiempo. Podría pedir ayuda, pero eso implicaría meter en problemas a personas sin razón, o a sí misma en cualquier caso sino cumplía con las expectativas puestas en ella.

—¿Qué hago?—Susurró con expresión calmada la pelirroja

—No deberías preocuparte sin razón—Oyó la respuesta de alguien a las espaldas de ella, y lo siguiente que notó fue un par de brazos rodeándola

Sin perder tiempo dio un codazo a la figura tras de ella y luego con un agarre de judo tomó el brazo de la persona y lo arrojó al suelo casi instantáneamente. La persona comenzó a gemir adolorida mientras Kyoko reconocía a su "Atacante"

—¿Tú?—Exclamó

—Perdona si te asusté…—Exclamó Kaji frunciendo el ceño adolorido, pero sin perder su típica sonrisa—No creí que te alarmaras tanto—Agregó con una risa ahogada mientras se paraba

—No discúlpame tu, estaba pensando en algo y no pensé lo que hice—Dijo la pelirroja apenada —Usted….¿Es?

—Ryouji, Ryouji Kaji—Contestó el hombre—Y… ¿podría decirme, cual es la cuestión por la que fui apaleado?

—Bien…—Kyoko comenzó a relatar entonces un cuento inventado sobre cuál era su preocupación, apuntando la culpa al trabajo. —….Entonces los cálculos para afinar las barreras me han puesto loca… pero ya saldré adelante

—mmm—El hombre exclamó mientras movía sus labios

Kyoko podía notar que no había entendido nada de lo que le había contado, mejor así, pues hasta ella se mareo entre todo lo que dijo. Es una buena forma de evitar denotar este tema delicado que no puede nombrarse entre la gente de NERV.

—Casi pensé que se trataba sobre la muerte del Dr. Ramster y Grannin… Pero parece que me equivoqué—Dijo el hombre, a Kyoko se le heló el cuerpo

—E-Esa noticia me af-afectó mucho pero….¿P-Porquesería eso?… No eran nada más hayá de colegas—Evadió Kyoko sin siquiera convencerse a sí misma

Kaji la miró detenidamente, no esbozó gesto alguno, solo la miró a los ojos. No parpadeó en ningún momento, Kyoko no apartó la mirada. Finalmente, Kaji rompió el contacto visual para ir a la máquina expendedora. Colocó unas monedas y comenzó a mirar la lista de bebidas.

—Hoy estoy errando en todo…—Comentó el hombre seleccionando su bebida

—Todos nos confundimos—Dijo Kyoko relajándose—No es que la muerte de mis colegas me haga feliz, pero no estoy tan relacionada como para que me afecte…Pero si sentí algo de tristeza al oír el informe

—Raro…—Dijo Kaji mientras la lata caía—Puesto que la muerte del Dr. Ramster y Grannin, no fueron anunciadas y se tapó todo lo relacionado a ellos

Kaji abrió la lata de su bebida y miró a Kyoko que palideció. El hombre tomó asiento en uno de los bancos para beber tranquilamente. La mente de Kyoko trabajaba a toda máquina, no podía concebir que hubiera cometido semejante fallo. El hombre le ganó con su carisma, le hizo creer que ya no había porque estar alarmada.

—A como lo veo yo—Dijo Kaji dejando de beber—Si te enteraste de su muerte, es porque estás relacionada con las altos mandos o estas relacionada en lo que hacían antes de morir—Dijo el hombre, luego dio un sorbo a su bebida—Y si a eso se le suma, que antes de morir, ambos hombres filtraron información importante y que trabajaron contigo en los mismos proyectos en un tiempo, me hace pensar que puede que sepas algo al respecto. Tomando todo esto en cuenta…Podría arriesgarme a decir que lo que te tiene enajenada es el trabajo—Kaji dio el último sorbo a su bebida y latiró a un cesto—Pero no necesariamente el trabajo para NERV…

Kaji sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, le ofreció a la pelirroja pero esta se negó, y encendió uno para él. Kyoko solo esperaba a que la persona frente suyo volviera a hablar, no sabíadónde estaba en esta situación. Solo sabía que su destino próximo tenía mucho que ver con este hombre.

º|||º

Volviendo a la escuela

—¿Presidente?—Dijo Shinji con un escalofrío

—Buenas tardes Ikari-kun, veo que disfrutas del almuerzo debo recomendar el filet…

—Ejem, presidente no se distraiga—Dijo Saeko codeándolo

—O claro. Vengo para hablar contigo—Dijo el presidente extendiendo su brazo y señalando a Kensuke mientras entrecerraba los ojos

—¿Conmigo?..¡¿Si es por Nike-kun…?

—No, nada de eso. Solo vine para preguntarte ¿Sobre qué hará tu club para el festival de la próxima semana?—Preguntó el presidente acomodándose teatralmente sus anteojos, Saeko lo miró de mala manera

—¿Festival?—Preguntó Asuka

—Es un festival previo a las vacaciones de verano. Y….Un momento—Dijo Saeko tomando los anteojos del presidente destrozándolos, este abrió los ojos extrañado sin perder la calma—Y cada salón, clubes y demás preparan atracciones. Vienen personas de la ciudad, y el dinero ganado va a la escuela

—¿Es como en esos animes donde hace cafés maids?¿O casas del horror?—Preguntó Asuka abriendo los ojos emocionada

—Más que eso, Soryu-san. Habrá puestos de comida, espectáculos, juegos hasta donde alcance la vista. ¡O me dejó de llamar…—Un avión paso en ese momento ensordeciendo todo—…,el presidente estudiantil!¡Participaré en una obra donde pueda desatar todo mi potencial actoral y….!

—EJEM—Tosió Saeko dándole un fuerte codazo—presidente no se distraiga—Repitió, luego miró tras de si—¡Y que dejes de jugar con las luces Takeshi!

—Pero el presidente…—Exclamó el muchacho, pero suspiró y salió de allí

—No se preocupe presidente, tengo algo planeado para el festival. Una representación—Dijo Kensuke

—¿Un representación? Eso se oye muy interesante ¿De qué tratara?—Preguntó el presidente interesado, tanto como su calmada actitud le permitía

—Mi idea es representar las batallas entre los Evangelions y los monstruos. —Dijo Kensuke

En ese entonces se produjo un silencio. Asuka se golpeó la frente con su palma, Touji no expresó nada temiendo que tendría que actuar en dicha representación. Kaworu alternaba la vista entre los presentes.

—Aida-kun—Dijo Saeko molesta a punto de regañarle

—Me parece un idea excelente—Exclamó el presidente

—¿No puede estar hablando en serio?—Dijo Saeko no dando crédito a lo que oía

—Claro que sí. Esta ciudad es la capital del país, cuna de la tecnología, y también como cosa que nos representa, única víctima hasta ahora de ataques de monstruos gigantes. Cualquiera que viva aquí, quiere ver lo más significativo y representativo de la ciudad…

—Y eso incluye los ataques de monstruos, es eso lo que quiere decir—Concluyó Saeko de forma sarcástica lo que decía su superior

—Me sigue impresionando tu capacidad de sintaxis, Saeko-san. Por eso eres la vicepresidente y mi mano derecha—Dijo el presidente ignorando el comentario completamente—Guárdame un papel en tu representación Aida-kun. Nos vamos, Saeko-san

—Pero… Espere…¡Espere!—Dijo Saeko siguiéndolo

Mana, Touji y Kaworu miraron a Kensuke exigiendo una explicación una vez que se fueron el presidente y la vice-presidente.

—No le iba a decir que no tenía nada para el festival ¿No?—Dijo el chico de anteojos

—Me parece lo lógico. ¿Cuándo son los ensayos?—Dijo Kaworu antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reprochar

—También empieza a agradarme este chico—Dijo Kensuke al encontrar a alguien dispuesto a seguirlo—Organizaré a los otros miembros y buscaré a alguien para los vestuarios y…

Y Kensuke siguió hablando, sin saber muy bien como haría todo en realidad, pero parecía seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Me preguntoqué hará nuestra clase?—Dijo Asuka entre el discurso de Kensuke a Shinji

—Haremos votaciones… Y este año son más hombres que mujeres así que—Dijo Hikari luego parecía que contaba en el aire—Supongo que haremos un café maid

—¡¿QUE?—Gritó Asuka, todos en la mesa voltearon a verla

—Sí, creo que tienes razón… Una máquina de humo sería demasiado. —Dijo Kensuke perdido aun en sus propios planes—Si tienes más sugerencias avísame 

º|||º 

Kaji terminó de fumar su cigarrillo, lo retorcía contra el banco y lo arrojaba a la basura. Rascó su barbilla, no parecía tener ningún apuro para seguir la conversación. En este punto Kyoko ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió el silencio

—¿Cómo… ?—Kyoko se quedó en silencio no sabíacómo abordar al hombre ahora

—Relaciones… Todos están relacionados. —Dijo Kaji, ahora cambio su expresión por una más seria

—Dedujo todo solo porque trabajamos juntos en algún tiempo—Dijo Kyoko temiendo haberse delatado solo por esa vaga suposición

—No…Fue lo que másresaltó cuando empecé a investigar, pero no vi nada hasta…—El hombre para un momento y sacó una foto para enseñársela a Kyoko—Hasta que el entró en la alineación

Kyoko miró la foto de su ex-estudiante con cierto recelo. Pero seguía sin estar totalmente convencida de la posición del sujeto frente a ella.

—En cada caso, él estuvo presente o tuvo el último contacto con cualquiera. Además trabaja bajo las órdenes del comité, y ciertos informes que interceptamos dicen que ambos Doctores estaban en la mira desde hace un tiempo. Esos son algunos de los hechos que me llevaron a esto, pero no fue fácil… Para llegar a esas conclusiones, tuve que seguir pistas poco probables… Muchas en realidad, y atar cabo tras cabo. Pero al final llegue a esto…

—¿Y eso es…?—Preguntó Kyoko queriendo terminar con esta situación

—El comité… O más bien SEELE, puede que le suene también. Está buscando hacer algo, y para eso usa a NERV como herramienta… La instrumentalización humana, el plan de SEELE.

—Si…Había oído los rumores…¿Pero qué…?

—No lo sé… Solo unos pocos saben sobre eso, y menos aún saben de lo que realmente trata el proyecto. Incluso los que trabajan en esto, todo esta tan ramificado que nadie que trabaje para en ello sabe que es lo que realmente hace…—Siguió Kaji

—Cada uno hace su parte del trabajo pero no pueden ver que están produciendo al final—Completó Kyoko—Ahora, me toca a mí preguntar… ¿Para quién trabajas? Si es un teatro elaborado para qué crea que no trabajas para SEELE, va bien, pero me harte de dar vueltas en círculos.

—Está bien, no trabajo para SEELE, no trabajo para NERV…

—Lo cual nos deja el cargo de un espía—Dijo Kyoko sonriendo un poco

—Exactamente, la información es un arma muy importante en este momento. Buscamos saber que trama SEELE, y de ser necesario detenerlo. —Dijo Kaji

—Dejemos algo en claro. Tengo que volver a mi puesto. —Dijo Kyoko levantándose—¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me abordaste con todo esto?—Dijo la pelirroja, Kaji dejó su temple seria para sonreír otra vez

—Cada uno tiene acceso a información que el otro no, y juntos podemos lograr más que separados. De momento no te pediré que te comprometas con nosotros, pero si ambos podemos beneficiarnos de intercambiar nuestra información podríamos llegar a algo

Kyoko suspiró secamente y alzo la vista. La tensión se desvaneció de ella y miró al hombre de forma relajada.

—Bien. Me suena a un buen trato. ¿Qué información en particular quieres obtener de mí?—Preguntó finalmente Kyoko

—Ya le diré si hay algo particular que necesite saber. Por ahora solo siga investigando lo que está investigando. ¿Y usted Dra. Zeppelin Soryu?¿Qué información desea obtener de mí?—Dijo Kaji levantándose también

—Es sencillo. Averigüe que es lo que busca Johan Sebastián Sein. —Dijo directamente y muy autoritariamente—¿Quiero saber el porqué detrás de todo esto?¿Qué hace?¿Para quién trabaja?¿Qué objetivo persigue? Cuando tenga eso, aceptaré compartir información

—Solo quiere saber en qué bando está y que objetivo tiene. Eso es sencillo…

—No. No es tan sencillo—Le cortó Kyoko mirándolo seriamente a los ojos—No quiero saber qué objetivo tiene su jefe, ni sus objetivos. Quiero los de él.

—¿Puedo saber porque esa curiosidad en este personaje?—Preguntó Kaji rascándose la barbilla

—Esto es un simple trabajo de investigación. Relacione las cosas y podrá ver porque me interesa. Y para ayudarlo, le contaré lo que yo sé. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto. Si el objetivo era eliminar a Ramster y Grannin. ¿Por qué dejar que llegaran a filtrar información?¿Fue un accidente o premeditado? Eso, es lo que quiero saber

Kaji sacó otro cigarrillo y lo prendió, tenía la mirada perdida pensando en lo que había oído. No le era algo desconocido esto. Había llegado a pensar en lo mismo luego de repasar las muertes de los Doctores y su instinto le decía que había algo más detrás de todo esto.

Miró su reloj y abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, dio una bocanada a su cigarro, exhaló el humo y miró a Kyoko nuevamente

—Tengo un conocido que podría ayudar. Cuando tenga algo le contactaré. Mientras tanto, no somos más que compañeros de trabajo que se cruzan casualmente. Me despido—Dijo Kaji

Este se agacho y sacó de debajo del banco una pequeña esfera con pequeñas luces parpadeando. Luego presiono un botón y las luces dejaron de parpadear.

—Nos vemos Dra. —Dijo el hombre saliendo de la vista

Poco después unos hombres llegaron. Kyoko notó que eran de mantenimiento, posicionaron la escalera cerca de una esquina, en la cual Kyoko notó que había una cámara. Los hombres discutían mientras uno revisaba al dispositivo.

—No parece tener nada malo—Dijo uno

—Nos dijeron que habían perdido la señal desde hace un rato… —Dijo el otro rascándose la cabeza—Debe ser un problema del sistema… Arma eso y vámonos…

Kyoko salió inadvertidamente del lugar, volviendo a su despacho. Al entrar, la pantalla de la laptop la miraba, brillando en la oscura habitación

—¿Qué miras?—le preguntó al aparato la pelirroja 

º|||º 

—Entonces… Son 20 aquí…3 haya…y 7 en….bien…—Dijo Hikari revisando un montón de papelitos

Asuka estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y cruzando los dedos pegada a su banco. Touji rezaba y miraba al techo hablándole a la nada. Kensuke grababa todo con su cámara y junto con Shinji hacían comentarios sobre la situación. Mientras, Kaworu y Mana jugaban a las cartas

—Bueno, ya conté los votos—Dijo Hikari dejando de lado los papelitos, los alumnos en general miraron con cierta expectación a la delegada—Nuestra clase hará un café maid…

—¡WEN!

Todos voltearon a ver a la perosna que gritó. Mana aprovecho la distracion de Kaworu para tomar otra carta, mientras Kensuke dirigio la cámara de lleno a quien habia gritado. Touji tenía la boca abierta, le habian ganado de mano el grito de victoria. Y en medio de todos,se encontraba la persona que había gritado "Sí" en alemánligeramente ruborizada.

—Luego hablaremos del vestuario—Dijo sin fuerzas Hikari

—El silencio se apodera del aula cuando cierta alumna extranjera festeja un inusual resultado—Comentó Shinji para la grabación, logrando que el aula estallara en risas y Asuka se ruborizara un poco, pero se levantó violentamente mirando a todos con odio y exclamó

—¡¿QUE?¡Es la mejor idea y que traerá mayor ganancia!¡¿Acaso creen que una estúpida casa encantada sería atractiva?¡Mein gott!

—Y los uniformes son muy lindos—Comentó Kaworu mientras le sacaba de la mano la carta robada a Mana

—¡Y los uniformes son muy lindos!—Dijo Asuka, luego miró al albino con el rostro desencajado

—¿Qué?...Son lindos—Dijo el chico como si nada, Asuka sacudió la cabeza

—Odio que tengas razón—Murmuró por lo bajo 

º|||º 

Más tarde en la noche, la familia Soryu cenaba silenciosamente. Shinji notaba a su madre y a su hermana, metidas en sus pensamientos. Cada tanto una daba un soplido ronco, que poco después la otra imitaba.

—em…¿Y…Como estuvo tu día mamá?—Preguntó Shinji rompiendo el hielo

—Bien…—Dijo en un resoplido jugando con su comida con el tenedor—¿Ustedes?

—Bien…—Respondió de la misma forma Asuka

—Bien, fue un día activo. Estuvimos organizando todo para el festival—Contestó Shinji

—¿Y qué harán?—Preguntó Kyoko

—¡Café maid!

—¡¿Café Maid?¡¿En serio?

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Con los adorables vestiditos y todo?

—¡SI!

—¡Tenemos que preparar el uniforme!

—¡Tengo unos mangas donde hay unos modelos que me gustaron!

—¡Tráelos!¡Los usaremos como guía!¡Iré por mis revistas!

Los personajes salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, dejando solo a uno sentando en medio de la sala. Shinji solo miró hacia donde se había ido su hermana, y luego por donde salió su madre.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?—Se preguntó 

º|||º 

Una semana muy agitada pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En la escuela ya todo había sido montado, los alumnos ya sabían que hacer. Se habían preparado muchas atracciones, desde las típicas casas embrujadas y cafés maids hasta puestos de concursos en el patio del colegio. Los grupos que harían un espectáculo tuvieron al presidente sobre ellos asegurándose de que todo saliera bien

De entre las obras, la gran mayoría esperaba la representación de las batallas de los Evas, dirigida, escrita y producida por Kensuke. Parte del interés se debía no solo al furor que los robots gigantes tenían, sino también a que mantuvo todo lo referente a la obra en secreto.

Eso fue un particular problema para Saeko, quien tenía que procurar que el presidente atendiera sus deberes en vez de intentar fisgonear la obra del club E, como se le conocía comúnmente. El líder de los estudiantes no había logrado conseguir ni un solo detalle de la producción de Aida

Era la tarde del día previo al festival, los estudiantes estaban en educación física. Era un día agotador para Shinji, hoy tendrían que dar vueltas a la pista, después iría a NERV para pruebas de sincronización y terminaría con entrenamiento personal con Misato. En ese momento maldijo su suerte, Kaworu estaba escusado por tener que ayudar al club con la obra, y Rei no asistía a gimnasia.

—5 vueltas más chicos. —Dijo el entrenador

Todos bufaron y a regañadientes comenzaron a dar las últimas 5 vueltas. Touji iba adelante manteniendo un bueno ritmo, Kensuke iba rezagado al final y Shinji acompañándolo sin intención de cansarse mucho al inicio del día

—¿Y cómo va la obra?—Preguntó el piloto

—Eh…ah…Bien—Dijo el chico de lentes entre jadeos

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas en mantener todo en secreto?—Preguntó Shinji

—Eso…Es un secreto—Dijo Kensuke, Shinji lo miró, Kensuke desvió la vista

—No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo…¿No es así?—Dijo Shinji, Kensuke respondió con un resoplido afirmativo—Veré si consigo algunas grabaciones para que sepas que hacer…

—En serio… Gracias—Dijo Kensuke quiso darle una palmada como agradecimiento pero se quedó atrás sin fuerzas—Gracias…

—¡Ustedes dos!¡Dejen de hablar y corran!—Gritó el entrenador haciendo que ambos chicos apresuraran el paso 

º|||º 

—¿En serio?...Bien…Ahí estaré…—Contestó Shinji con desgano a su teléfono y luego colgó

Le habían llamado para decirle que habían pospuesto las pruebas de sincronización, y el entrenamiento personal con Misato seríamás tarde debido a que tenía papeleo que llenar. Ahora tenía que hacer tiempo hasta la hora de la prueba.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a NERV, pensando en desviarse por el camino. Mientras caminaba se cruzó con Rei. Está lo miró con una mueca de desagrado que acostumbraba, además de su mirada gélida.

—¿Vas a NERV?—Preguntó la chica

—Sí…—Contestó Shinji extrañado por el interés de la chica

—¿Qué caminousarás?—Preguntó otra vez

—Iré por allí y luego tomaré el tren—Contestó el chico viendo la mejora social de su compañera

—Gracias por la información—Dijo la joven y tomó el camino opuesto al de Shinji

—¡Hey!—Exclamó Shinji enojado—¡¿A tanto vas a llegar solo para tener que verme el menos tiempo posible?¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser así?¡¿Qué te hice?

La chica que estaba de espaldas dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Shinji, lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada. Cuando Shinji comenzó a ponerse nervioso, habló

—En orden. Sí, nunca, y naciste—Contestó y comenzó a alejarse dejando a Shinji estático

—¡Hija de la…!¡Que!¡Eh!...—Gruñó Shinji fuera de sí, luego se repasó la cara con las manos calmándose—Ya, ya ya estoy calmado—Dijo en un suspiro

Shinji siguió su camino pateando cada cosa que encontraba para descargar su enojo. Se pasó por diferentes locales, viendo desde ropa hasta juegos de video. Luego desayunó algo y siguió caminando por el camino largo a NERV. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que dicho camino llevaba a una de las zonas destruidas por los ángeles.

Miró a su alrededor sin notar a nadie vigilando y se metió en la zona por mera curiosidad. Miró con detenidamente las construcciones caídas, casas, edificios, locales y comercios. Todo abandonado y saqueado.

Caminó hasta llegar a un claro entre los escombros que daba la vista al resto de la ciudad y se quedó mirando la ciudad por un tiempo. Cuando pasaron 20 minutos abandonó el lugar con la intención de ya ponerse en rumbo a NERV. Mientras caminaba escuchó el ruido de escombros cayendo

Se giró buscando el origen del sonido, estaba cerca pero no podía ver dónde. Sin ver nada, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió caminó.

—MIAU

Shinji giró consiente de haber escuchado eso, tardó pero finalmente dio con la figura de un pequeño gatito que caminaba hacia él. Este era completamente blanco con unos ojos grandes de un verde muy brillante. Shinji se acercó y se lo cargo mirándolo con algo de lástima

—¿Un gato? Eres muy pequeño, ¿acaso perdiste a tu mamá?—Preguntó al gato que le contestó con otro maullido—Si tuviera algo de pan…Pero no tengo nada

EL chico iba hablando mientras caminaba, en eso se acercó a uno vieja iglesia derrumbada. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el sonido de un piano siendo tocado saliendo de este. Con cuidado entró al lugar y viendo a quien estaba ejecutando el sonido

—¿Kaworu-kun?¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Shinji viendo al albino sentado frente a un piano, con los ojos cerrados concentrado en lo que hacia

—He escuchado está melodía muchas veces. ¿Te suena?—Contestó Kaworu ignorando la pregunta y siguiendo tocando

—Es la novena creo…¿Pero qué haces aquí?—Repitió la pregunta

—Me avisaron que la prueba seríamás tarde, y Kensuke canceló la reunión. Daba un paseo y llegué de casualidad aquí…¿Y tú?—Contestó el chico abriendo los ojos y dejando de tocar para dedicarle la pregunta

—Más o menos lo mismo… Estaba por ir ya a NERV. Es casi la hora —Dijo Shinji

Kaworu se levantó y caminó hasta el, y juntos comenzaron el caminó en dirección a los cuarteles. Al llegar al límite de la zona destruida, Shinji bajó al gato despidiéndose. Pero el felino maullaba y lo seguía.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo cuidarte. Quédate aquí—Ordenó Shinji al gato

Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando pero el gatito seguía maullando y siguiéndolo

—¡Que no!¡No puedo llevarte conmigo!—Exclamó Shinji enojado

—¿Problemas?—Preguntó Kaworu acercándose

—Es este gato que no quiere dejarme… —se quejó Shinji

—Lo solucionaré—Dio el albino tomando bruscamente al gato y apretándolo haciéndolo chillar

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?—Gritó Shinji tomando al gato de las manos del albino que lo miró extrañado

—Pues, iba a dejarle sin vida. Así solucionaría tus problemas—Contestó el joven sin duda alguna en su voz

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?¡No puedes matarlo!¡Es cruel!—Exclamó Shinji enojado, con el señor bien fruncido mirando furiosamente a el chico

—El gato morirá de todas formas—Dijo el albino con expresión seria y sin su acostumbrada sonrisa

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Shinji desconcertado por lo que oía

—Que morirá si lo dejas aquí de todas formas. No tiene una madre que lo proteja, tampoco alimento. Y a excepción tuya y mía, que estamos aquí ahora, seguramente no tendrá a nadie más. Si lo dejamos solo se irá muriendo lentamente de hambre. —Shinji miraba algo perturbado al chico, tenía razón, pero lo aterrador era la forma tan natural en que lo expresaba—Es más benévolo matarle aquí, a dejarlo agonizar

—Tú no puedes…No… —Shinji no sabíacómo contestar a la lógica que le había aplicado el albino —Igualmente no podemos matarlo… no

El albino siguió mirando a Shinji directamente, parecía estar indagando solo con la mirada. Shinji tragó algo de saliva poniéndose algo nervioso bajo la mirada del joven

—Déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿Piloteas para proteger a tu madre y a tu hermana?—Preguntó Kaworu, Shinji quedo algo sorprendido con la repentina pregunta

—¡Sí!¡Peleo contra cada ángel para que no salgan heridas!—Contestó Shinji

—¿Y qué hay de los demás?—Preguntó Kaworu mirando a su alrededor

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué qué hay de los demás? Peleas por tu familia, y tus seres queridos. Eso es claro. Pero sabes, ¿Qué hay más gente por la cual estas peleando? Hay más posibles víctimasmás allá de tu círculo de conocidos. Este gato es un ejemplo. Si está vivo en este momento, es porque cuando peleaste evitaste que muriera. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Aunque no lo creas, al pelear defiendes a más personas y seres vivos de lo que crees

—Yo…—Dijo Shinji apretando los dientes pensando en lo que decía

—¿Pero qué sentido tiene salvar a la gente si la vas a dejar morir más adelante como a este gato?

—No puedes comparar eso con esto. Un gato…

—Es una vida. Lo salvaste solo para dejarlo morir ahora. Lo que estás haciendo es solo preservar lo que quieres, y si también salvas o destruyes otras cosas, es algo que no te importa mientras tu mundo esté bien. ¿Es así como piensas?

—Yo…Yo…—Shinji estaba muy dudoso de sí mismo, luego cerró los ojos tranquilizándose—Yo no—Dijo firmemente

—Entonces prueba que no haces todo esto solo por lo que es inmediatamente cercano a ti—Sentenció Kaworu haciendo un ademán con la mano y mirándolo con firmeza también 

º|||º 

—Shinji no puedes traer animales aquí

Le regañó Misato cuando Shinji llegó al laboratorioen su plug suit junto con Kaworu y Rei al tiempo que cargaba un gato en sus brazos

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, no puedes tenerlo aquí—Le cortó firmemente Misato

—¡Es un gatito!¡Es muy bonito!¡Déjame verlo!

Más rápido que un rayo sucedió todo, cuando lograron identificar que fue Ritsuko la que habló y estaba cargando al gato.

—Rit…

—Yo lo cuidaré mientras hacen las pruebas no te preocupes —Dijo Ritsuko cortando a Misato yendo a su puesto

—Pero Rit

—Nada de peros Misato—Sentenció Ritsuko

—Okey…—Dijo desganada la capitana

La prueba transcurrió con normalidad, pero a Shinji se le hizo difícil concentrarse mientras el pobre gatito era víctima de Ritsuko. Al bajar y juntarse con la Dra. y Misato, la primera miraba intrigada los resultados de las pruebas.

—¿Cómo nos fue?—Preguntó Shinji

—He…—Misato miró a la rubia y está le devolvió la mirada

—Bien. Pueden irse —Dijo Ritsuko—Luego les daré los resultados

El grupo comenzó a caminar fuera, Shinji tomó al gato de las garras de Ritsuko. El pequeño animal parecía estar notoriamente más aliviado de estar con el joven.

—Shinji, no olvides que tenemos entrenamiento—Dijo Misato de forma infantil—Y vamos a compensar el que hayas traído a ese gato hoy

—Okey…—Musitó devolviendo al gato a Ritsuko que se aferraba con sus uñas a Shinji, luego este fue a cambiarse. 

º|||º 

Shinji tuvo la suerte de ser traído por Misato, luego de tener una sesión intensiva y fulminante de entrenamiento. Lo que le impresionó fue el estado físico de su maestra de combate que hizo lo mismo que él, pero no parecía estar agotada.

—Nos vemos Shinji-kun. Ponle hielo a los hematomas —se despidió Misato entrando a su apartamento

—Llegué—Dijo desganado Shinji

—Hola Shinji. Ya estamos contigo—Saludó su madre

—Bueno pero no ¡EEEH!—Chillo Shinji al ver a sus familiares

Frente a él estaba Asuka y su madre. Pero era la primera la que realmente lo dejó fuera de sí. Lo miraba con una alegre sonrisa su cabello atado a modo de dos largas coletas, un collar de encaje negro y blanco, guantes, medias largas y zapatos negros, un corsé y una corta falda que completaba el disfraz de sirvienta

—¡B-Baka!¡Todavía no está listo!¡Fuera!¡Fuera!¡Fuera!—Gritó Asuka con sus mejillas rojas a punto de explotar

La pelirroja lo sacó a patadas de la sala y lo encerró en su cuarto, luego se dedicó a recuperar el aliento, respirando como animal iracundo. Su madre solo miró la escena.

—¿Terminó los arreglos?—Preguntó la mayor como si nada

—Sí—Respondió Asuka sonriendo como si nada

Mientras tanto Shinji se sobaba el trasero, adolorido por las patadas. Dejó al pequeño gato en su cama que lo miró expectante. El chico terminó de acomodarse y fue a su computadora. Empezó a divagar sobre que hacer y se dedico a matar el tiempo en internet .Paso el tiempo y comenzaba a aburrirse .

Se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta ,pero esta no llego a abrirse mucho que alguien desde fuera haciendo fuerza para que no saliera

—No salgas—Advirtió Kyoko

—Pero…

—¡Si sales te mato!—Afirmo Asuka desde lejos

Shinji ceso y cerro la puerta, y se arrojo a la cama haciendo saltar al gatito .Allí se quedo hasta que su estómago gruñó, pero prefería tener hambre que arriesgarse a otra golpiza

—Miau

—¿Tú también tienes hambre?—Preguntó Shinji mirando al gatito que trepaba a su pecho

—Miau

—Tendremos que esperar, no puedo ir por comida ahora—Le respondió al gato

—Miau

—¿Acaso no la viste?¡Si hubieras notado lo que me pasó abajo, no hubiera salido solo con unas patadas!—Le dijo Shinji avergonzándose un poco y teniendo cierta reacción en sus partes bajas al recordar a su hermana

—Miau

—Bueno tienes razón…Pero me la debes—Dijo Shinji mirando al gatito que le devolvió como respuesta el ladeo de su cabeza

Shinji caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo un momento antes de abrirla y tocó su puerta sonoramente para ser escuchado

—¡¿Puedo salir?¡Tengo hambre!—Gritó Shinji

—Espera —se oyó la respuesta de su hermana

—¡Pero…!

—¡Que esperes!—le cortó Asuka, por lo que Shinji se alejó temeroso de la puerta

Shinji se dio vuelta encontrándose con la mirada del gatito. Shinji le desvió la mirada, pero sentía como el gato mantenía sus ojos fijos en el

—Oye, al menos tú no tienes que temer que tu hermana te patee el trasero, tu….Tu…—Shinji frunció los labios—Todavía no te puse nombre ¿no?

—Miau

—Bien…te llamaré…eh…—Shinji se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativo

Paseó la vista por su habitación buscando un nombre. Tomó libros, los ojeó rápidamente, sin obtener nada. Buscó en internet pero no encontró ningún nombre que le gustara. En un vistazo al azar, sus ojos se detuvieron en una pila de librillos, su mente se iluminó entonces

—Aquí debe haber algo—Dijo tomándolos y esparciéndolos por la cama

Una vez desparramados se podía ver que eran tomos de diferentes mangas, colección propia de Shinji, o más bien, del Shinji que antes vivía aquí. Era curioso, el Shinji de aquí, aun viviendo en Alemania, tenía más cosas japonesas que él que vivió en Japón toda su anterior vida.

Antes no le eran una gran pasión estas historias, estaba muy deprimido y concentrado en otras cosas para entretenerse con ellos. Pero desde el día que en ese mundo le dio una oportunidad a uno de estos mangas, encontró que lo disfrutaba mucho, tal vez un pedazo del Shinji de este mundo que pasó a él.

Desde que llegó aquí, su colección había aumentado sustancialmente. Seguramente en Alemania no tendrían la misma variedad y disponibilidad que en Japón en lo referente a mangas.

Empezó a mirar aleatoriamente, uno por uno. Aunque tenía mucho material, no encontraba nada que se asemejara al gatito que también curioseaba con los mangas maullando de tanto en tanto

—¡Lo tengo!—Exclamó Shinji sosteniendo con fuerza un manga de Code Geass—¡Te llamaras…! Espera…

Shinji tomó al gatito y lo volteo poniéndolo de forma que su panza quedara mirando hacia arriba. Gruñó y dejó al gato en paz porque este no paraba de clavarle las uñas

—Arthur no puede ser…—Dijo Shinji molesto con la gatita, está la miraba sin entenderle—¡Ya se!¡Nunnally!...¿te gusta?

—Meu—El maullido sonó casi a una queja

—Ahora todos son críticos—Gruñó Shinji

Su puerta fue tocada entonces, Shinji la miró con recelo. No sabía que estaba detrás de ella. Se acercó con una distancia prudente

—¿Si?—Preguntó el chico

—Traje la comida—Respondió su hermana detrás de la puerta

—Comida genial—Exclamó Shinji abriendo la puerta

La imagen fue chocante, y muy fuerte abajo en sus pantalones. Frente a él estaba Asuka con su vestido de sirvienta, una adorable sonrisa mientras cargaba una bandeja con un plato de comida

—Espero que te guste ,Onii-sama—Dijo en un tono infantil y encantador, Shinji cayó al suelo del impacto de la imagen—¡Hey!¡Shinji!¡Mamá el idiota se desmayó!

—¡Te dije que era demasiado chocante!—Exclamó su madre llegando, miró la escena y pasó su vista al gato—¡Ga-Ga-Gatooo!

Luego de chillar salió corriendo del lugar como si un monstruo estuviera en esa habitación y no una linda gatita. Asuka quedó sola, von su vestido de sirvienta, un hermano inconsciente, una madre aterrada atrincherándose en su habitación, y una pequeña gatita que se pasaba entre sus piernas ronroneando

—¿Por qué lo bizarro inunda mi vida?—Se lamentó Asuka 

º|||º 

Eran las 2 am, todo el mundo estaba dormido en la residencia Soryu cuando el teléfono sonó. Kyoko lo escuchó, pero no tuvo intención de levantarse. Cuando se hizo obvio que no iba a para de sonar y sus hijos no iban a contestar, tomó el teléfono adormilada

—Hola—Saludó

—Soryu-san, soy Ryouji. Encontré a alguien que puede contestar a sus preguntas. Pasaré por usted hoy a las 6:10 am.

—eh…

—Entiendo sus dudas, pero es el único momento que encontré sin vigilancia, igualmente la hora a la que la recogeré. Nos vemos en 4hs

El teléfono se cortó, Kyoko con los ojos sema-abiertos miró el teléfono y lo colgó mientras bostezaba. Tomó el reloj y cambio la hora de la alarma, luego se tapó y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir

—Primero un gato… Y ahora madrugar…Esto se pone cada vez mejor—Murmuró la pelirroja antes de dormirse 

º|||º 

5:15 am, Kyoko logra salir de su cama y arrastrarse a su cocina para tomar una taza de café negro. Luego se asea, y alista para ser recogida, para cuando termina son las 5:50 am. La pelirroja mira por la ventana disimuladamente y se sienta a esperar la hora. Cuando casi cayó dormida decidió ir a esperar afuera, con una taza muy grande llena de café.

Un auto clásico se estacionó lentamente, Kyoko se subió de forma automática al asiento del pasajero, se colocó el cinturón y recostó la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó la mujer

—Mira—Dijo Kaji dándole un papel

—Esto queda en la zona de almacenes… Al otro lado de la ciudad…—Dijo de forma quejosa, menando la cabeza, se terminó su café y dejó la taza a un lado—Voy a dormir hasta que lleguemos

—¿Confías tanto en mí?—Preguntó Kaji mirando a la mujer que tenía los ojos cerrados

—¿En ti? No…—Dijo la pelirroja, luego abrió los ojos y lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa—Confío en tu sentido común—Dijo Kyoko asomando sus dientes peligrosamente—Que te dictará que si me despiertas ,la palabra infierno te parecerá un sinónimo de paraíso para cuando termine ¿Entendido?

Kyoko lo soltó y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir, Kaji se mantuvo como si nada, pero en el interior estaba aterrado, más que cuando Misato se enojaba con él, esta mujer era más terrible que ella

Kyoko cayó dormida al instante. No eran horas en las que tendría que estar despierta. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que cierta figura histórica no apareciera para arruinar su sueño 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokyo 3, Ren Suzuhara aguardaba a que bajara de su avión la persona de la cual tendría que hacerse cargo.

_El avión se detuvo. Yo miré como los técnicos hacían su trabajo preparando todo para que bajaran los pasajeros. _

_Poco sabía yo, Ren Suzuhara, que este era el inicio del peor día que viviría en mi vida. Pero como iba a saber, que la persona que bajaría de ese avión podría hacer tal cosa. En ese entonces era inocente, ingenuo. Yo solo fui a cumplir mi trabajo, pero nadie puedo haberme advertido sobre lo que sucedería. _

_La persona de la que tengo que encargarme baja del avión. Cabello rubio hasta los hombros, casi 1,80 de altura. Vestía un par de botas negras, jeans oscuros una remera y una campera de jean oscuro, además de llevar unos anteojos oscuros estilo clásico. _

_El hombre agitaba su campera buscando una fresca brisa, teniendo en cuenta que en Japón se vivía un verano eterno era comprensible, aun cuando su campera no tuviera abrigo, se le veía acalorado. _

_Una vez que bajó de las escaleras, los otros pasajeros tomaron su camino, el siguió recto en dirección a mí. Extiende su mano, yo la mía y se la estrecho mientras nos presentamos _

—Soy Ren Suzuhara, agente de la sección 2 a cargo de transportarlo y cuidar de su vida—_Me presento_

—Mucho gusto, soy Johan Sebastian Sein. No **seas** tan formal, si hay que **trabajar**, al menos pasémoslo **bien**—_Se presenta con una sonrisa _

—Me parece bien, ojala la mayoría de a quienes protegemos fueran así—_Respondo sonriendo _

_Que inocente fui, si tuviéramos a más gente como él a nuestro cargo, la sección 2 se vendría abajo. Pero no soy adivino, no pude prever los desastres que me esperaban ese día gracias a ese sujeto  
_

º|||º 

—Despierte Dra. ya llegamos—Dijo Kaji sacudiendo a la mujer

—5 minutos más—Murmuró Kyoko mientras abría los ojos y bostezaba

—Vamos Dra. no tenemos mucho tiempo. Puede hablar con Freud más tarde. —Dijo Kaji divertido

—¿Hablé en sueños?—Preguntó la mujer saliendo del auto

—Un poco…Sígame—Dijo Kaji

Estaban en un complejo de almacenes, aparentemente abandonados o simplemente descuidados. Kaji caminó hasta la puerta de uno de los almacenes, en el cual dos personas vestidas de traje aguardaban. Kaji habló con ellos y le abrieron una puerta por la cual entraron ambos dejando a los hombres de traje vigilando

Al entrar, se encontraron en un depósito vacío. Estaba oscuro, salvo por las filtraciones de luz que se colaban por las ventanas y agujeros de las paredes. El lugar tenía un fuerte olor a encierro, y a metal oxidado. El suelo estaba roto por partes, en otras agrietado y en general sucio y descolorido.

—you're quite timely, Mr. Ryouji— "Es bastante puntual, señor Ryouji" Saludó una voz en inglés

Kyoko tardó un poco pero pudo ubicar el origen de la voz. En el medio del depósito, estaba la figura de un hombre sentado, o más bien arrodillado en una silla. Se sostenía en sus pies y permanecía con sus piernas pegadas al pecho

Una tenue luz que apenas llegaba de un hoyo en una pared le iluminaba. Al acercarse Kyoko pudo apreciar un poco más a la figura de un joven. Cabello negro alborotado, pálido, estaba descalzo, sus ojos eran oscuros y algo perdidos y bajo ellos la sombra marcada de ojeras de días sin dormir bien

—**Fueron muy claros conmigo al decir que no me retrasara**—Respondió Kaji en el mismo idioma

—Podemos usar japonés si le es más cómodo a nuestra acompañante—Dijo el sujeto en la silla mirando a Kyoko

—**No es problema para mí. Parece que le facilitara más las cosas a usted**—Contestó Kyoko, el sujeto alzo un poco las cejas pero manteniendo la misma expresión neutra

—**Si, en verdad que el inglés me sienta mejor que el japonés. **—Respondió el sujeto

—**Permítanme hacer las presentaciones**, **nuestro anfitrión es Elle Lawliet. Trabaja para diversas organizaciones haciendo de investigador o detective, como desees llamarle y ella es **

—**Dra. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, renombrada científica, una de las pioneras en el desarrollo de las formas de vida sintética, las maquinas más mortales sobre las faz de la tierra, en otras palabras los Evangelions, dejó su puesto a mediados del 2004 por razones personales dedicándose a colaborar en diversos campos relacionados con su especialidad en la genética generando grandes aportes en los 4 años siguientes, retomaría su vida laborar el 2009 como profesora en la universidad y lo haría hasta hace unos meses en lo que dejó su cargo para volver a trabajar en NERV, la 1º rama para ser exactos. Con un lista de logros difícil de superar. Admiro mucho sus aportes a el campo de la medicina, especialmente su participación en el desarrollo de la píldora R**—Lawliet resumió la vida laboral de la pelirroja en poco tiempo, está movió sus labios un poco impresionada

—**Eres Elle Lawliet ¿No es así?**—Preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo de pies a cabeza, este asintió—**Nacido en 1999, internado en el psiquiátrico de Berlín en 2006, según las notas iníciales de los psiquiatras por tener conductas erráticas y fuera de lo común en un niño de tu edad. Dos semanas después se te diagnostica baja inhibición latente crítica, tu mente procesa más información de la que puedes soportar y te lleva prácticamente a la locura, el cerebro normalmente no soporta trabajar a ese nivel y todo desembocaba en el deceso de quien lo padecía. Una semana después de eso, se te da la oportunidad de probar la píldora R, medicina experimental que buscaba regular la baja inhibición latente a un nivel normal o de no ser posible, llevarlo a un nivel soportable. Esto solo es una medida para hacer la vida de los niños más llevadera hasta tener la edad de someterse a una cirugía que curaría este mal, pero está solo puede hacerse en la madures. Los niños con baja inhibición latente normal tienen respuesta positiva y pasan a ser niños normales. De los 10 casos de baja inhibición latente crítica registrados hasta ese momento, 9 sobreviven, de ellos 3 logran tener baja inhibición latente a niveles normales, en los otros 6 solo se logra sacar de riesgo mortal, de estos, 2 de ellos siguen en el psiquiátrico ya que la enfermedad los llevó a la demencia, y los últimos 4 resultaron, con la ayuda de la medicación, genios en respectivos campos, dependiendo de los casos puede que necesiten o no la cirugía. Elle Lawliet, fuiste uno de los primeros que presento baja inhibición latente critica, uno de los primeros en ser salvado, y uno más en la lista de genios que padecieron esta enfermedad, que tanto puede desembocar en la genialidad o en la locura. **

—**Me conmueve que recuerde esas cosas. **—Comenta Lawliet esbozando una suave sonrisa

—No sabía nada de eso, ¿quiénes son los otros 3?—Preguntó Kaji a Kyoko

—**Ejem, creo que mejor dejamos de lado las historias para más tarde. **—Respondió Kyoko

—**Concuerdo. Tengo un tiempo limitado para estar aquí, y dudo que podamos volvernos a encontrar a como está mi agenda. **—Concordó Lawliet

—**Entiendo, entiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué pudiste descubrir de lo que te envié?**—Preguntó Kaji, Lawliet se llevó una mano a la boca

—**Partiendo desde los hechos desde un punto de vista objetivo…—**Dijo el joven repasando los hechos rápidamente en su cabeza—**Todo empezó en la presentación del proyecto E.A..Los primeros movimientos son apreciables aquí. No hay duda, después de revisar los hechos de ese día y los testimonios de los testigos, que el sujeto en cuestión, tuvo algo que ver en el asesinato del Dr. Ramster. **

Kyoko se mordió el labio al escuchar la primera parte de la explicación, volteó a mirar a Kaji y este había perdido su actitud relajada y miraba serio a Lawliet. Este continuó.

"**El sujeto en cuestión llega con retraso a la presentación, lo cual ya es sospechoso. El Dr. Ramster nota la presencia del sujeto, pero no reacciona. Esto puede ser porque no sabía que este era un agente que lo buscaba o porque sencillamente ya había aceptado su destino. Si se tratara del segundo caso, sería más sospechoso aun la situación. El Dr. Ramster había robado información. Y pretendía deshacerse de ella en la presentación del proyecto E.A., pasándola a otras manos, sea comprador o sucesor. Durante el transcurso del día, el Dr. en cuestión habló con varios de los presentes en las instalaciones. Deduzco, lo que es obvio, estuvo buscando a quien le sacara la información de las manos. Ese mismo día la unidad E.A. se sale de control, según algunas fuentes fue sabotaje. Ese es el panorama general. Las interrogantes que surgieron ese día, y las más llamativas para mí, fueron las siguientes "**

El joven tomó un marcador que tenía a un lado, preparado para este momento y comenzó a dibujar un mapa conceptual con los datos de su investigación en el piso

"**Lo primero que me llamó la atención, fue que el Dr. Ramster muriera hasta el final del día. Hubo muchas oportunidades previas para matarlo. Lo segundo, ese día pasaron muchas cosas, pero todas beneficiaron en algún aspecto a otro. El sabotaje del proyecto benefició a NERV, el asesinato de Ramster al grupo de Sein, y el robo de información seguramente fue aprovechado por alguien. Tercero, quien saboteó la máquina, pudo escapar sin que siquiera nadie advirtiera que fue un sabotaje y no un mal funcionamiento. Cuarto, el saboteador se encontró según me informaron con un miembro del proyecto E.A. y otro agente del bando de Sein, el primero muere a manos del segundo y deja escapar a él saboteador. Y último, noto que la idea de que las organizaciones no sabían los planes de la otra es algo muy forzado, pero repasando todo, parece ser así lo cual es desconcertante. Al menos una organización sabía hasta el más mínimo detalle como actuarían las demás y sospecho que una terminó por no hacer nada"**

Lawliet golpeó el piso con el marcador, luego se lo llevó a la boca jugueteando con el mientras miraba al techo.

"**Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, puedo decir que ese día estuvieron activas 3 organizaciones. NERV, el grupo para el que trabaja el Dr. Sein, nuestro sospechoso en cuestión, y esta organización a la que nos referiremos como X por darle un nombre. Tomando como primera premisa que estas organizaciones desconocían que cada una iba a actuar, esto me llevaría a pensar que la situación fue normal. Pero esto como dije sería algo muy forzado, al considerar que todos los planes en ese día sucedieron a la perfección. Es por eso que lo descarto. "**

El joven dejó el marcador a un lado y se rascó la cabeza

—**¿Quieres decir que cada organización sabía lo que la otra iba a hacer?¿si fuese así no habrían habido contra estrategias por parte de estas?—**Preguntó Kaji

—**Es lo que pensé, eso nos deja la respuesta más obvia. En está ocasión estas organizaciones compartieron más de un objetivo. —**Dijo Lawliet—**Estos podrían ser, sabotear al proyecto E.A., y principalmente creo que tiene que ver con la información robada. Con respecto al sabotaje, creo que una organización logró concebir su plan primero y las demás solo dejaran que operaran, independientemente de la forma, solo les importaba el resultado. Los motivos están bien marcados **

—**Eso sería en el caso de NERV. ¿Pero crees que sabían de la información robada?**—Preguntó Kyoko

—**No. NERV solo buscaba sabotear. Una vez se les adelantaron, sospecho que fue el grupo que no terminó por hacer nada. Dejándonos dos grupos restantes, de los cuales podemos reducir nuestras sospechas. Tenemos entendido que fue un saboteador ajeno al grupo de Sein quien tomó al Eva E.A., por lo cual sabemos que fueron ellos los encargados del sabotaje. Ahora solo resta deducir sí estuvieron involucrados a la vez con el robo de información o esa parte fue manejada enteramente por el grupo de Sein, lo cual me es poco creíble—**Dijo el joven golpeando su dedo índice contra su labio

—**Puedo asegurarte que Ramster entabló una conversación con Sein en privado al final del día. Y por el otro grupo ¿No podrían ser solo un grupo de terroristas ajenos a todo esto?—**Dijo Kyoko, Lawliet la miró

—**No. Sería muy conveniente y para un simple grupo terrorista, contaría con información muy clasificada. Y que Sein haya hablado en privado al final del día, no deja de ser también muy conveniente. Ramster no puede deshacerse de la información y es atrapado hacia el final. Contando con un día y sabiendo su situación, que terminara por ser devuelta no cuadra, parece más un montaje para mantener las apariencias. **

"**El grupo de Sein, sabía del grupo X, no interfirió porque le convenía, y no atacó por no tener motivos o por sencillamente subestimarlos. Si Sein era un infiltrado, a cargo de encontrar la información y traerla devuelta, ¿Por qué no lo hizo al primer intento?.Sabía quién era el ladrón, tenía a agentes por todo el lugar, sin embargo encaró a Ramster al final del día. "**

—**¿Puede que haya hecho eso para averiguar si la información ya había sido filtrada?—**Preguntó Kyoko

—**No, Ramster estuvo bajo vigilancia desde que llegó a las instalaciones. Solo se dejaba la vigilancia bajo el pedido de Sein, que según información que me pasaron, solo hizo en tres ocasiones. Una en la mañana, otra en la tarde y otra al final del día. **

—**Espera, espera. Él llegó tarde, como podría…**

—**Él llegó antes que todos. —**Le cortó Lawliet a Kyoko—**En la mañana fue el primer corte de la vigilancia, Sein se ocupó personalmente de todo hasta la presentación. En la tarde, el desaparece y Sein habla con usted, usted rechaza la información ¿Estoy en lo cierto?**

—**Sí—Contesta Kyoko**

—**Y en la tarde sucede lo que todos sabemos, Ramster es acorralado, muere y la información vuelve con Sein. Las posibilidades sobre esto, son las siguientes: **

"**Sein trabajo el día entero buscando el contacto de Ramster que podría pertenecer a la organización X, por lo que su muerte aplazada no sería extraña. Pero sigue llamándome la atención las lagunas en los informes donde se ausenta. Al final del día, sin nadie ajeno al grupo de Sein, se elimina a Ramster y se recupera la información. Dicho grupo sabe del grupo X, pero evita actuar buscando tenderle una trampa que al final falla. Esto es lo más lógico que se me ocurre, Ramster terminó por ser visto más como algo conveniente que como una molestia. Se le usó para intentar sacar a la luz a los enemigos del grupo de Sein. El grupo X cumplió con su cometido, el sabotaje y puede que haya fracasado en obtener la información directamente. NERV permanecería inactivo, pero quienes participarían en el sabotaje puede que se hayan enterado y hasta participado en la situación. En definitiva, el asunto termina por ser menos complejo de lo que parece"**

—**Eso quiere decir que nada cambió. —**Dijo Kyoko

—**No, después de ese día se dejó en claro la posición de cada una de las facciones. Todo fue aprovechado por Sein y su grupo para sacar a la luz a sus rivales. —**Dijo Kaji

—**Es exactamente lo que pensaba. —**Dijo Lawliet—**Con respecto al segundo asesinato. Es claro que todo fue hecho para que la información llegara a usted con la intención que siguiera con la investigación. **

—**Tal vez quieras oír sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior a su muerte—**Dijo Kyoko, Lawliet asintió 

º|||º 

En otro punto de la ciudad, Ren Suzuhara terminaba de escuchar los detalles de la misión que tendrían que cumplir. El agente de la sección 2 y el científico iban en auto sin perder tiempo, hasta su destino.

—…Y **una** vez lleguen todos, **aprenderán** al espía. Es todo… —Dijo Johan terminando de narrar lo que había en un documento

—Entendido. —Dijo Ren. —Pero todavía no puedo creer que un espía se haya colado sin que hayamos podido detectarlo. Pero quien imaginaria que estaría allí.

—Pero **nosotros **tenemos otra parte. **Una **parte sencilla podríamos decir. —Contesta Johan revisando documentos

—Con tantos agentes, tengo que ser yo el que vaya a una escuela… —Se lamentó Ren

—¿Querías ver más **acción**? —Preguntó Johan

—No me quejaría. Encontrar a un niño no es precisamente una tarea heroica—Dijo Ren riendo

—Todo suma. Hasta esta **pequeña tarea **nuestra—Respondió el joven del asiento trasero

—Por cierto ¿Hace cuánto habla japonés?—Pregunta el agente mirando por el retrovisor a su pasajero

—Lo vengo **estudiando** poco más de un mes…Todavía no lo **domino**, es un idioma complicado. —Dijo Johan sonriendo

—Aunque se hace entender bastante bien al usar inglés en las frases que no conoce. —Halagó el agente

—Gracias. Espero **mejorar** algún… Hey, ese **es un** animal—Señalo Johan viendo un bulto en la lejanía de la carretera casi vacía

—Creo….No logro ver bien. —Dijo Ren sin disminuir la velocidad

—Desacelera entonces. No **sea **cosa de **matar **a un pobre animal—Dijo Johan inclinándose hacia Ren que conducía

—No puedo tengo un auto atrás y otro a un costado. No puedo disminuir la velocidad —Respondió Ren

—¡Entonces ábrete!¡Estamos por **arrollarle**!—Exclamó Johan con medio cuerpo en la parte delantera del auto

—¡Es mano contraria!¡Espera, el auto de atrás se está moviendo!—Dijo Ren

—¡Es un perro!¡**Esquívalo!¡Esquívalo!—**Gritaba el científico sacudiendo al conductor

—¡Eso intento!¡Eso intento!—Decía Ren igual de nervioso que su compañero

—¡CUIDADO! 

º|||º 

—Como se le ocurre a mamá irse sin avisar—Decía Asuka molesta mientras corrían a la escuela

—Solo lo dices porque no te despertó en la mañana, y por eso estamos llegando tarde—Se quejó Shinji

—No estaría tan cansada si un baka no se hubiera desmayado. Lo que me hizo tener que acostarme más tarde—Se defendió Asuka

—Es una reacción completamente normal. Como querías que reaccionara ¿HE?—Preguntó Shinji impulsivamente

—Pudiste decir que me veía bien, o algo parecido ¡Pero noo!¡El señor tuvo que desmayarse!—Gruñó Asuka

—¡Pienso que eso es el mayor halagó que se pueda dar!—Exclamó Shinji—¡No estoy acostumbrado a verte con cosas tan sexis!

Shinji no supo de donde salió eso. Ni un millón de años hubiera logrado conseguir el valor para decir esas palabras, pero sin embargo lo hizo. Lo único que hubiera deseado fue que un tren avión o choque entre autos hubiera tapado sus palabras, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Ocurrió completamente lo contrario, cuando el habló, un silencio invadió la zona en la que estaban

La gente en la calle miró a la pareja, algunos desconcertados, otros conmovidos, y algunos ancianos indignados. Los chicos detuvieron un momento su carrera. Shinji estaba completamente rojo y apenas soportaba la situación. Asuka no estaba mejor, su rostro parecía armonizar con su cabello en ese momento y su boca hacia una mueca titilante muy extraña

—¡BAKA!—Gritó golpeando su cara con su maletín y tirándolo al suelo—¡Soy tu hermana!¡Levántate y sigamos!—Comando dándole la espalda y retomando la carrera

Luego de marcar un poco de distancia, Asuka seguía manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de escuchar el cumplido de Shinji. Pero claro no podía permitir que este lo supiera tan fácilmente, tenía que ganarse el conocimiento.

—¿Trajiste tu vestido de sirvienta?—Preguntó Shinji mientras al mismo tiempo maldecía los cambios en su actitud que parecían haber esperado a hoy para manifestarse a la vez

—Pues claro baka ¿Quién crees que soy?¿Tu?—Dijo Asuka arrogantemente mientras revisaba la mochila que tenía a la carrera—Volvamos—Murmuró mientras se detenía

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Shinji

—¡Que volvamos!¡Baka!—Dijo corriendo en dirección contraria

—"¿Quién te crees que soy?¿Tu?""ña, ña, ña, ña"—Dijo Shinji imitando a Asuka además de hacer ciertos gestos con la cara mientras la seguía

—Cállate y corre—Se limitó a ordenar Asuka 

º|||º 

En la escuela, más exactamente en el aula de 2-A, Rei aguardaba el inicio de clases en su asiento. Era la única en el salón. Los pocos que ya estaban allí estaban terminando de organizar los últimos detalles.

En breve tendría que abandonar el salón para ir a un lugar más tranquilo, pues el salón se volvería un café y no le era placentera la idea de estar allí con tanta gente.

—Ayanami-san ¿Tienes un minuto?—Rei volteó lentamente y se encontró con Hikari Horaki, la delegada de su salón

—Sí. —Respondió secamente la chica de ojos carmesís

—bueno quería preguntarte si…

—Dije que tenía un minuto, no dije que lo gastaría contigo. Son dos cosas completamente diferentes—Le cortó Rei mirando por la ventana otra vez, Hikari rodó los ojos

—Perdón, perdón. Puedes darme un minuto para decirte unas cosas sobre lo que haremos hoy con el fest…

—Dilo de una vez, me estas agobiando—Le cortó Rei nuevamente, Hikaria apretó los dientes cada vez más molesta

—Bien. Todavía no me has dicho que harás para participar con el café maid de la clase. Claro que como solo somos 10 chicas, tendrás que sumarte al grupo de sirvientas. —Dijo Hikari

—Absolutamente no—Respondió Rei

—Pues lo siento, pero algo tendrás que hacer. No puedes simplemente irte por ahí durante lo que dure el día. Todos deben participar, lo dijo el presidente… —Dos autos usaron sus bocinas cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar ensordeciendo todo por ese momento—… y si no haces nada, iré con el

—No hay absolutamente nada que me haga rebajarme a usar ese uniforme en público—Sentenció Rei mirando fríamente a Hikari

—Pero Ayanami-san, no has oído que no existe nada absoluto en este mundo—Las dos chicas miraron a la puerta encontrándose con Saeko y su superior el presidente

—Ayanami-san, todos participan en los festivales. —Dijo Saeko amablemente

—Y con todos—Dijo el presidente, posando una mano en su rostro y otra extendida en dirección a las Rei y Hikari—Me refiero a todos—Dijo teatralmente con los ojos cerrados

—Vale la redundancia, pero tiene razón—Dijo Hikari encarando a Rei

—No tengo ningún motivo por el cual hacer esto—Contestó Rei firmemente

—Hablaremos con maestros, además estarás castigada y seguramente tendrás más problemas con tu registro de estudiante —Amenazó Hikari imaginativamente, intentando intimidar al a peli-azul, quien simplemente la miró algo aburrida

—NERV se encargará. Cosas tan triviales como la escuela no son mi prioridad—Contestó Rei

—La educación es lo más importante, Ayanami-san. Es nuestra obligación, nuestra responsabilidad como las nuevas generaciones, instruirnos para forjar un mejor mañana para aquellos que vendrán en el futuro—Dijo su discurso el presidente adoptando diversas poses vistas típicamente en los discursos de villanos de animes

—Eso no me importa—Dijo Rei pasando a un lado del presidente—Ahora si me disculpan, buscaré un lugar más tranquilo

—Ayanami-san, no me dejas opción—Dijo mientras las luces se apagaban y se oía un relámpago

—Sera mejor que no seas tú Takeshi. ¡Y lleva eso a tu salón!¡Una casa embrujada necesita relámpagos!—Gritó Saeko, un chico pasó corriendo por la puerta

—…—Rei se limitó a mirarle de costado al chico de cabellos platinos que caminó lentamente hasta ella

—Presidente, camine más rápido, tenemos que ver otros salones—Dijo Saeko señalando su reloj

—Arruinas el clima, Saeko–san, en fin. —Dijo el Presidente trastabillando—Ayanami-san. ¿Recuerdas el… —El presidente dejó un espacio de silencio, Saeko solo negó con la cabeza en el aire mientras suspiraba—¡…14 de diciembre?

Hikari y Saeko se miraron extrañadas, el Presidente se limitó a sonreír confiadamente mientras mantenía un dedo extendido señalando acusadoramente a Rei. Lo más raro era Rei, se había dado vuelta y permanecía rígida, muy tensa mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al chico frente a ella

—Tu…Todavía—Murmuró mostrando sus dientes mientras parecía enfadarse

—Estás en lo cierto—Dijo el Presidente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo delantero un pequeño rectángulo que desde la perspectiva de Hikari y Saeko solo se veía un rectángulo en blanco

—¡ESE ES!—Exclamó Saeko dando un saltó al frente para mirar dicho rectángulo con sus mejillas rojas y mirada perdida

—¡Pero dijiste que…!—Dijo Rei pero fue cortada por el Presidente

—Sí, es verdad. Esta es mi arma secreta contra ti Ayanami-san. Fuiste muy ingenua al creer que me desharía de ella. Ese fue un error muy grave, que hoy estas pagando. —Dijo el joven, Rei dio dos pasos torpes hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—Bramó Rei mirando con odio al joven

—Quiero que hagas lo que te pide tu delegada de curso, y que con tus compañeros logren dar un buen servicio. ¿Entiendes?—Dijo el presidente

—Entendido. Pero a cambió, quiero esa fotografía—Dijo Rei señalando la mano del presidente, Saeko se quedó sin aliento un segundo

—¡No, el precioso no!—Exclamó la vice-presidente

—Es justo. Confió en que cumplas tu parte, Ayanami-san. Volveré a ver cómo sigue todo. —Dijo extendiendo la foto a las manos de Ayanami, pero retirándola en el último momento—Te la daré más tarde. Nos vemos, Ayanami-san.

—Presidente, puedo ver otra vez al precioso—Exclamó Saeko mientras seguía al presidente que salía del salón

—Te dejaré despedirte, Saeko-san, pero más tarde—Respondió el joven—Tenemos trabajo todavía

Así ambos miembros del consejo estudiantil dejaron el salón, dejando a una impotente Rei y a una muy confundida Hikari. Rei caminó con pasos fuertes hasta Hikari y con los ojos llenos de furia dijo

—¡¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

—A-Aquí—Exclamó la pecosa señalando un bolso junto a ella—Asuka dijo que traería el suyo por lo que nos sobra uno—Contestó asustada—¿Que fue todo eso?

—Una cuenta pendiente—Dijo Rei mientras tomaba el bolso y se iba del salón

—¿En qué demonios está pensando el Presidente?—Dijo Hikari cada vez más desconcertada

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza del Presidente estudiantil

"Adoro cuando una escena sale a la perfección" pensaba el muchacho mientras caminaba 

º|||º 

—Bueno…No **creo **que vuelva a encenderse **pronto**—Dijo Johan cerrando el capo del auto, del cual salía mucho humo

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que el motor se averié y se detenga antes de arrollar a…—En ese momento Ren miró fijamente a Johan—¿…un montón de hojas?

—1 en 11,567—Respondió el científico—**Movamos **el auto.

—Cuidado, no sea que arrollemos un perro—Dijo sarcásticamente Ren

—**Si tu** cafetera no se hubiera **roto **hubiéramos seguido por encima del **perro-hoja**—Gruñó el otro empujando al auto a un lado

Ren sacó su celular pero no pudo hacer contacto con NERV para dar su informe, por lo que pasó directamente a llamar una grúa

—No puedo comunicarme con NERV, pero vendrán por el auto de 30 a 60 minutos—Dijo Ren guardando su teléfono

—¿**Eso **qué significa?—Dijo Johan sacando sus cosas del auto, y poniéndose otra vez la campera de jean

—Que vendrán en 3 hs si tenemos suerte—Comentó Ren suspirando

—Entonces **será mejor** que nos apresuremos—Exclamó Johan dándole una palmada en la espalda y caminando hacia una esquina

—¿Apurarnos?¿No me digas que quieres caminar?—Preguntó Ren temeroso

—Conoceré la **ciudad ** y llegamos a donde tenemos que **ir. Dos pájaros **de un tiro—Dijo Johan sin detenerse

—Revisaré el mapa—Dijo tomando un pequeño dobladillo de papel del auto—Estamos a….Supongo que podemos ir en un tren y….¡Hey espérame!¡No es por allí! 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en NERV, Ritsuko y el equipo terminaban de instalar en las piscinas de pruebas los cuerpos parciales hechos a partir de los Evas que no resultaron. Estos cuerpos incompletos estaban pensados para ser usados para pruebas de sincronización más adelante

—El problema persiste—Dijo Ritsuko luego de escuchar el informe de un técnico—Bien, una vez termine con esto revisaré las comunicaciones…Es increíble, tengo que estar en todo…

—Dra., otra vez problemas con barra 87 —Dijo Maya, Ritsuko frunció el ceño levemente

—Otra fuga—Dijo cansada de tantos problemas la rubia

—No, parece corrosión. Viene del muro de proteína Dra. —Informó Maya

—Justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Puede afectar la prueba?—Preguntó Ritsuko

—No. Por el momento no —Respondió la teniente

—Continuemos. No podemos abortar pruebas complejas por problemas sencillos, el comandante me despediría.

Dicho esto la rubia volteó su vista al tanque donde estaban los cuerpos semicompletos de prueba. 

º|||º 

—**Es muy interesante lo que me ha contado—**Dijo Lawliet anotando algo con el marcador en el piso

—**Cambia el panorama, ¿no es así?**—Dijo Kyoko esbozando una leve sonrisa

—**No. Solo refuerza el hecho de que todo fue hecho para que siguieras la investigación de Grannin, y posiblemente Ramster.—**Sentenció Lawliet mientras dejaba de escribir en el suelo tapando el marcador—**Según veo, basándome en lo que he descubierto hasta ahora, creo poder afirmar que lo que el grupo del Dr. Sein ha manejado todo esto desde el principio**

"**En primer lugar, deberíamos cuestionarnos como hizo Ramster para sacar la información, y ser castigado tan tardíamente. Podríamos plantear que desde cómo llegó la información a Ramster hasta a quien debía llegar y cuando, estuvo planeada de antemano. De ser el caso, que Ramster haya vagado de un lado al otro con información, que supuestamente es vital y secreta, no sería difícil de creer. Era el repartidor, aunque puede que no lo supiera. A estas alturas, es obvio que la información fue filtrada, quien sabe a quién más. "**

"**Grannin fue visitado por Sein, quien sabía que era lo que investigaba el anciano Dr. ¿Pero cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué actuó en ese momento? Lo primero que pensé, fue lo más obvio, que lograron darse cuenta hasta ese momento. Pero luego solo revise el historial de sus trabajos previos, y encontré algo que me llamó la atención. Ramster, Grannin, y la Dra. Zeppelin, trabajaron juntos. Y viendo según los testimonios de la Dra., y los informes sobre el caso, cabe recalcar que, aunque de forma separada, los tres trabajaron en el mismo proyecto"**

Lawliet golpeaba con su dedo en un recuadro de su mapa conceptual mientras hacia una mueca

—**Instrumentalización humana ¿No es así?—**Preguntó Lawliet, más bien afirmando, mirando a Kaji que asintió—**Este es el centro de todo. Falta algo que no pueden resolver y por eso recurren a personas externas a su grupo. Puntualmente a quienes abandonaron al proyecto conforme pasó el tiempo y estaban más familiarizados con el problema**

"**Tres mentes. Cada una se suponía que aportaría su parte para dar la respuesta final. Es claro que se negaron a trabajar para ellos otra vez, y fueron manipulados para solucionar las cosas sin que lo supieran. Eso podría ser, si no fuesen personas tan inteligentes. Ellos se dieron cuenta de la situación y se las arreglaron para pasar su parte del trabajo a otro, y este a otro con la esperanza de que el problema se resolviera y la respuesta llegara a las manos correctas. Usted es el último eslabón, usted carga el trabajo de sus colegas, y lo que el grupo de Sein busca. "**

—**No. Grannin no sabía nada de esto. Solo tenía lo último que había hecho con nuestra investigación. —**Negó Kyoko la teoría de Lawliet.

—**Eso fue exactamente lo que pensé luego de plantear esta teoría hace 5 días. **

—**Espera, ¿dedujiste todo esto hace 5 días?—**Exclamó Kyoko

—**Sí, los últimos días estuve reuniendo información sobre el caso. Y con los aportes de Ryouji, sobre el tema terminé por encontrar algo más antes de cerrar el caso. **

"**Logré descubrir que Grannin mostró cambios en su actitud, unos días después de la muerte de Ramster. Según nos dijeron sus subordinados, pasó los siguientes días encerrado en su despacho, trabajando en su "Proyecto personal". Además de ello, los empleados pudieron decirnos que el Dr. Grannin actuó normalmente, hasta la llegada de Sein a la 3º rama de NERV. Pasó dos días allí y luego volvió a su lugar de trabajo en E.E.U.U.… "**

—**Espera, eso no cuadra, Grannin me dijo la última noche que estuvo vivo que Johan se había ido apenas la mañana de ese día. ¿Qué significa eso?—**Señaló Kyoko

—**Eso desgraciadamente, no lo sé. Es el bache con el que me encontré. No hay pista alguna sobre esto por ningún lado. Lo que en verdad sucedió puede que solo lo sepan, Grannin, y Sein. Y solo uno puede decirnos la historia, pero dudo que consigamos. Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar y conjeturar sobre este caso. **

"**Finalmente cabe resaltar la importancia de lo que estás investigando, Dra… Todo gira en torno a eso, la instrumentalización humana. Encuentra la respuesta al problema y encontrarás lo que busca el grupo de Sein. Claro que recomendaría cierta discreción y protección. No sabemos si ellos saben que tienes la información, o piensan que todo terminó con Grannin "**

—**Yo me ocuparé de eso. Mientras esté aquí, no correrá peligro Dra... Por lo que la decisión de seguir adelante es exclusivamente tuya. —**Dijo Kaji

—**Vine hasta aquí para confirmar algo. Ya lo he hecho, ahora puedo seguir con el trabajo. Y espero encontrar alguna redención por mis colegas caídos en el proceso. Averiguaremos lo que se…—**Kyoko se detuvo antes de mencionar la grupo, este no fue nombrado en toda la jornada y no quería crear problemas con el detective

—**Puede terminar la frase si quiere. El grupo que mueve los hilos desde las sombras, SEELE. He sabido de ellos por mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora ninguna investigación me llevó a ellos. Y salvo por esta ocasión, no pienso inmiscuirme con ellos. Es su responsabilidad a como lo veo, según los hechos—**Dijo Lawliet parándose

—**Podrías ser de mucha ayuda ¿no quisieras… ?—**Inició la pelirroja pero fue cortada por el detective

—**Voy a declinar la propuesta, trabajo mejor solo. Además, cuenta con el señor Ryouji, casi toda la información que usé y algunas de las teorías fueron propuestas por él, yo solo di una segunda opinión por así decir. Puede confiar en sus capacidades. Lo dudo mucho, pero si en algún futuro cercano me llega información sobre esto se los haré saber. —**Dijo el joven

—**Entonces nos vamos. —**Dijo Kaji, Lawliet tosió

—**Hay una cosa más que creo sería relevante al caso —**Dijo Lawliet captando la atención de los presentes—**Seré breve en esto. Les ofrecí una visión y una deducción en base a los hechos que recolectamos. Pero me gustaría darles una opinión personal **

—**Con personal… ¿A qué te refieres?—**Preguntó Kyoko mirando recelosa

—**Me refiero a una opinión en base a la actitud del sospechoso, Sein, en cuestión—**Contestó monótonamente Lawliet

—**¿Cómo si lo conocieras?¿Te basarás en lo que viste del caso para ello?—**Preguntó Kaji intrigado

—**Bueno sí, pero con la excepción de que sí le conozco. Estuvimos en el mismo psiquiátrico por un tiempo, compartimos habitación por lo que tengo una buena idea de cómo es—**Dijo Lawliet mirando al techo pensativo

—Pero eso quiere decir…—Dijo Kaji para si

—**Sí, Johan Sebastian Sein posee baja inhibición latente crítica, y es uno de los 4 genios resultantes. —**Concretó Kyoko

—**Sí. Estaba internado mucho antes que yo, para cuando llegué él estaba en el periodo de recuperación, tomando el tratamiento experimental de la pastilla R. Como no estaba completamente en sus cabales, además de los tics nerviosos que lo mantenían ocupado, era más abierto aunque no lo crean.—**Dijo Lawliet con una sonrisa, como recordando viejos tiempos. —**Si algo aprendí de mis días con él, es que nada es como lo parece. Si veo el caso considerando sus tendencias, no sabría decir una conclusión **

—**¿Cómo es eso?—**Preguntó Kaji

—**Lo noté jugando ajedrez una vez recuperó su entereza física-mental. Para jugar, usaba métodos sin sentido, que enmascaraban una estrategia que había decidido con anterioridad. Intentaba hacerme creer que movía piezas al azar cuando todo era parte de una estrategia. Estas tretas eran tan complejas que terminaba por perder al ejecutarlas. **

"**Con eso quiero decir. Que todo esto que vemos como un plan de SEELE para que otros resuelvan sus problemas, puede ser un montaje de Johan, para encubrir algo. "**

—**¿Encubrir algo..?—**Repitió Kyoko ausente

—**Si, como sus intenciones. Puede que sean diferentes a las de sus jefes, es lo primero que se me ocurre. Nunca hacía nada sin cuestionarlo y verificar que los resultados repercutieran o no en el para bien o mal. Podría decir que primero intenta saciar su curiosidad o sus necesidades, y luego si es que puede, las de los demás. —**Dijo Lawliet mientras un agente se asomaba por la entrada

—**5 minutos señor—**Anunció el hombre

—**Bien, ya salgo. Les recomendaría que averigüen las intenciones de Johan, y de ser posible ofrézcanle algo para traerlo a su bando. Si le ofrecen algo más interesante, seguro que dejará su actual ocupación por ella. He oído que ya ha dejado trabajos por no estar conforme —**Dijo Lawliet mientras caminaba hacia la salida—**Hasta luego, les deseo suerte. Ah, y si desean saber más sobre la personalidad de Johan. Hablen con la Dra. Hansen, tuvo más contacto con Johan en el psiquiátrico. Nos veremos más tarde supongo **

—Nosotros también debemos irnos—Dijo Kaji saliendo poco después con Kyoko 

º|||º 

—Ren…—Llamó Johan mirando un mapa del subterráneo

—Espera, estoy revisando esto—Dijo con la cabeza metida en el mapa

—Pero…

—Espera… —Le cortó, mientras subían las escaleras a la superficie—Y bajamos aquí, entonces deberíamos… haber llegado a…—Al salir al exterior los rayos del sol los deslumbraron, Ren miró a su alrededor—No reconozco este lugar…

—¡¿Qué **dices** idiota?—Exclamó Johan—¡**Dijiste** que este tren **nos** dejaría cerca!¡¿No **vives **aquí?

—Paso la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando y no he paseado mucho por la ciudad… y bueno….Haa¡ Ya entiendo porque nos perdimos!….Leí, mal… Subimos al tren que iba hacia… aquí… -Contestó Ren mirando a su alrededor y el mapa a la vez

—¡Eres un imbécil!—Bramó Johan 

º|||º 

—¡Aborten la prueba!¡Sellen completamente la tubería 6 ahora!—Ordenó la rubia

—A la orden Dra. —Contestó Maya tocando un botón

La situación era crítica, pero estaban preparados. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar, el sencillo problema se había complicado. La corrosión se esparcía y avanzaba muy rápidamente, lo cual era muy peligroso. La tubería 6 se cerró poco después de dar la orden. Sin embargo el pronóstico no era bueno y todos miraban a la Dra. Akagi

—¡Activen lo polisomas!—Ordenó—Laser a la máxima potencia, destruyan toda partícula

Mientras tanto, en el puente iniciaron los procesos para cerrar NERV mientras la amenaza perdurara. La alarma se ocultó al exterior y se hizo pasar por un accidente. 

º|||º 

—¡Bienvenido, Goshujin-sama!—Saludaron las adorables sirvientes a su primer cliente en el café maid del aula 2-A.

Poco después de que la escuela fue abierta, y los puestos preparados, la gente entró por montón. Solos, en parejas, o en grupos, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos por igual iban y venían por el recinto disfrutando de lo que el alumnado ofrecía

La clase 2-A se organizó de forma sencilla. Un grupo trabajaba en la mañana y otro en la tarde, los chicos cocinaban y las chicas servían. Sencillo y efectivo, digno plan de la delegada Horaki. El salón era bullicioso, con mucha gente dentro y muchas otras fuera. El rumor de que una chica con un vestido de sirvienta muy cortó extranjera, y una adorable actitud además de una muy tímida y bonita con un cabello de color raro atado en coletas largas, había atraído mucha gente

—¡Rei-chan!¡Toma el pedido de la mesa 6!—Pidió Asuka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una voz infantil y dulce

—S-S-Sí—Contestó frígidamente

Muy tensamente, la chica de ojos rojos caminó hacia la mesa, intentando tapar su cuerpo a cada instante. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas por dos razones, una vergüenza sin precedentes, y un odio incontenible

—¿P-Puedo t-t-tomar su o-o-orden G-g-g-goshujin-sama?—Tartamudeó la chica, con un tic en su ojo

—Tres… ¿Cómo lo pides?—Dijo uno del trio de la mesa 6

—Capuchino—Dijo uno

—No tarado, aquí tiene otros nombres—Dijo el primero que hablo -QUE?

—3 Capuchinos, por favor—Dijo el tercero de la mesa que parecía el más maduro. Rei parpadeó un poco y salió corriendo a la parte de la cocina dejando una estela de polvo detrás suyo—¿Dije algo malo?

Rei entró a refugiarse en la cocina donde estaban trabajando Touji, Shinji y unos alumnos más. Respiraba agitadamente pensando que esto fue algo de lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ese momento. Los jóvenes hablaban animadamente mientras tanto

—Pero en serio, viejo ¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu endemoniada hermana?—Preguntó Touji por décima vez a Shinji mientras lavaban los platos

—Te dije que no sé. Al parecer tiene algún fetiche con los uniformes de criada, yo que se…—Contestó Shinji de mala gana peleando con una mancha

—Debe ser como en las películas. Cada mil años los planetas se alinean y suceden cosas extrañas —Dijo Touji, luego miró a Rei y cruzando los dedos haciendo una cruz—¡Vade retro satanás

—¡Touji-kun!¡No seas así con….!¡¿Qué demonios?—Exclamó Shinji mirando a Rei que no hacía más que tornarse roja

—Esto es malo viejo… Es obra del diablo, no hay otra explicación. ¡Es imposible!—Decía Touji mirando a Rei

—Eh...—Shinji no sabía que decir, la imagen de una cohibida Rei vestida de sirvienta era demasiado. Pero muy en el fondo sentía placer por la humillación que sentía la chica, sin embargo decidió dar un mejor ejemplo que su amigo—T-Te ves muy…Hum, hum… Te ves muy linda Rei

En ese momento Rei se tumbó secamente golpeando contra la pared. Se encontraba fuera de su terreno en ese momento. Su mirada no apuntaba a ningún lado y sus mejillas describían un nuevo nivel de rojo

—Li-Li-Li…¡Linda!—Gritó dejando la orden en una mesa y saliendo de la cocina

—Shinji-kun, tengo miedo… Tu hermana actúa adorable y… y ella actúa como una linda chica tímida. —Dijo Touji mirando con miedo

—Es solo una coincidencia—Dijo despreocupadamente Shinji, pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención las actitudes de las chicas

—¡Los trajes deben estar hechizados!¡O malditos!¡O bendecidos!—Exclamaba Touji siendo escuchado por todos en la cocina, sus especulaciones siguieron durante un largo rato 

º|||º 

—Y sin lugar a dudas, ahora si llegamos a nuestro destino—Exclamó Ren apartando el mapa de su cara

—¿El **barrio **otaku?... Buen trabajo **genio** ,¿Cuál es tu **próximo** trabajo?¿De GPS?— Preguntó de forma cansina Johan dejando caer su mano por su rostro estirando su piel

—He….Este mapa no sirve—Gruñó Ren arrugado el mapa

—**Dame eso** idiota, ahora yo **diré **por dónde vamos—Dijo Johan tomando el mapa y desarrugándolo, luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor—Pero una **vuelta **no nos retrasaría mucho…Y **aquí** tendrán de **seguro **los mangas que no **consigo** en Alaska

—Supongo que tienes razón… Aprovecharé para comprar algo para mi sobrina—Dijo Ren mientras caminaban hacia las tiendas 

º|||º 

—Muy bien Saeko-san, terminamos las revisiones. —Dijo el presidente saliendo de un aula

—Entonces iré a colaborar con mi salón, nos vemos más tarde —Dijo Saeko bajando por una escalera a su lado

—Hasta más tarde—Dijo el presidente, asomándose una sonrisa maniática en cuando Saeko salió de la vista

—¡Y compórtese!—Dijo Saeko asomándose de improviso por las escaleras, la sonrisa del presidente se había ido

—Por supuesto, Saeko-san. Lo juro—Dijo macabramente y comenzó a reír cual villano, con las luces prendiéndose y apagando, los relámpagos y truenos llenando el lugar

—Takeshi, no tengo tiempo ahora. Luego me ocuparé de ti—Dijo Saeko antes de desaparecer

—Ja, yo no soy Takeshi, soy Sado. —Dijo un chico saliendo de un salón

—Sí que lo eres, mi colega estudiante. Ahora si me disculpas. La función está por empezar—Excusó el presidente mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente 

º|||º 

—Yo debo ir a NERV. ¿Usted?—Preguntó Kaji mientras iban en el auto

—Yo debo ir a el instituto de mis hijos, tengo el día para ir al festival escolar—Dijo Kyoko feliz de tener el día libre después de levantarse tan temprano

—Entonces te dejaré antes de ir a NERV —Dijo Kaji

—No te molestes, ya debes estar llegando tarde—Dijo Kyoko excusando al hombre

—Si llegaré tarde, al menos lo haré bien. No te preocupes, ya estamos cerca—Dijo Kaji

Poco después el hombre dejó a la mujer en la escuela de los chicos, y salió camino a una de las entradas de NERV sin mucha prisa. En el camino pensaba sobre el caso. Como pensó, Lawliet terminó de redondear sus ideas, le gustó la sensación de estar en lo correcto aun después de que el caso fuese revisado por un detective de múltiples agencias con inmensos recursos

Estacionó su auto cuando se acercó a una de las entradas. Bajó de este y caminó hasta una de las entradas. Se llevó una sorpresa bastante grande cuando la puerta no abrió, intento con otras entradas obteniendo el mismo resultado. Finalmente el agente suspiró y entró por una entrada clandestina que ya tenía preparada hace tiempo.

º|||º 

—Quiero un café, negro…—Dijo Kyoko mirando a quien le tomaba la orden con mucho cansancio

—Claro. En seguida vuelvo—Respondió Hikari sonriendo

—Estas chicas…—Murmuró Kyoko mirando como las sirvientas iban y venían, en particular a su hija—Sí, le queda igual de bien que a mí—Dijo orgullosa la mujer

En otra parte de la escuela, Kensuke repasaba con sus "actores" como iba a suceder la representación. El chico de lentes estaba más confiado que nunca, ahora que había estudiado los videos suministrados por Shinji. Solo contaba con dos problemas

El primero, tal vez el más importante, era como hacer para manejar al presidente que se autoimpuso como actor en su obra. El segundo, no encontraba a su protagonista, Kaworu. Este chico estaba perdido, lo vio en la sala junto con todos y poco después se fue excusándose de que tenía que hablar con alguien, desde entonces nadie lo había visto

La obra empezaría entró de poco más de una hora, y no tenían a su actor principal y a un presidente metiche en busca de un papel que desempeñar

El chico de cabellos platinos se encontraba en el techo mirando perdidamente a la ciudad con expresión sería.

—Iruel…—Murmuró luego de una larga meditación, cerró los ojos y suspiró—Astuto…Hacer todo esto mientras estamos fuera… Pero subestimas a los Lilims…

Dijo sus palabras al aire, abrió los ojos mirando al cielo. Estiro su mano intentando tapar el sol, permaneció en esa posición hasta que una nube tapo el sol

—Sí…Es exactamente lo que pienso…—Dijo Kaworu a modo de respuesta—La utilidad de un plan dependen de quienes lo lleven a cabo. Y no hay mejor material para realizar un plan, que aquellos que están allí, contigo.

Kaworu dejó de tapar con su mano al sol ahora oculto. Y miró a la nube hasta que se apartó y se dejó bañar con los rayos del resplandeciente sol.

—Me voy…¿eh?—Dijo Kaworu, luego sonrío—Tengo que ir a una obra… Es una especie de recreación de cosas que pasaron… Sí… Creo que también te pudo haber gustado…. 

º|||º 

—Creo que **podemos **continuar—Dijo Johan saliendo de una tienda, cargado de bolsas

—Mira la hora… Porque no desayunamos algo antes de seguir—Propuso Ren señalando un edificio

—Bien… **Guíame**—Dijo Johan

Ambos entraron al edificio y subieron a un ascensor, Ren pulso el botón correspondiente a un piso. Mientras subían, Johan sacó su billetera y su rostro solo mostró pánico

—Ren…**Eres **un imbécil—Dijo el joven

—¡¿Eh?¡¿Por qué está vez?—Exclamó molesto el agente

—**¡Dejaste **que gastara todo mi **dinero!**¡Solo me **quedan** 50 yens…! Siempre son 50 yens…—Dijo el chico mirando con odio a la moneda de 50 yens

—Bien… no te preocupes…Yo invito está vez—Dijo Ren mientras el ascensor se detenía

—**No. **En verdad…—La puerta del ascensor se abrió y unas voces femeninas cortaron a Sein

—¡Bienvenido Goshujin-sama!—Exclamaron a la vez un grupo de sirvientas, el lugar al que fueron fue un café maid, Johan paseó su vista por las chicas, luego por el lugar y miró a Ren

—¿Te he dicho que eres un genio?—Exclamó el joven, Ren sonrío 

º|||º 

—Ese es el nuevo ángel—Comentó Kaji mirando hacia arriba por donde había descendido—Ahora voy a descansar un poco

Dicho esto saltó desde el ascensor en el que estaba hasta un canal frente a él, en el cual en la parte superior, se leía la leyenda "Central Dogma". Toda la zona superior a la que el agente estaba se cerró por causa del ángel

Kaji notó también, a todo el personal de la sección 2 muy activo. Además de hacer muchas preguntas, se los podía ver por todos lados interrogando al personal. Tenía sus sospechas, por lo que debía apresurarse a cumplir está misión y salir, si es que quería evitar cualquier problema.

En las secciones superiores, la Dra. Akagi se había reunido con Misato y el resto del personal para evaluar la situación y como proceder.

º|||º 

—Bien cumplimos nuestro turno… ahora…¡A disfrutar de este festival!—Exclamó Touji cuando salió con sus otros compañeros de su salón

—No te apresures Touji, primero almorcemos, luego atacaremos las atracciones—Dijo Shinji

—¿Puedo acompañarlos?—Preguntó Mana sumándose al grupo

—¿No tienes que estar en la obra de Kensuke-kun?—Preguntó Shinji

—Será después del almuerzo…y después de hacer mi papel, tengo que cubrir mi turno en el salón—Contestó Mana sonriente—Vamos afuera. ¡Traje bento!—Exclamó la chica sacando un conjunto de potes

—Eso me hace recordar. ¿Encontraste un traje de sirvienta para tu turno?—Preguntó Hikari entrando en la conversación

—No, se habían acabado cuando fui a las tiendas. Esperaba que una de las chicas me prestara el suyo—Dijo Mana algo preocupada

—Tendrás que hacer eso. Estos días, los disfraces se agotan rápido. —Dijo Hikari pensante—Asuka-chan ¿Te importaría prestarle tu traje?

Todos miraron dentro del salón a la pelirroja que guardaba con delicadeza su traje, miró a Hikari con los ojos saliéndole de sus cuencas. Luego abrazó su traje mirando como un animal cuidando su comida de otros depredadores

—¡NADIE TOCARA ESTO!—Dijo seriamente

—Vamos Asuka, se solidaria—Pidió Shinji la pelirroja empezó a dudar un poco

—Además, Mana-chan seguramente se verá muy linda con tu traje—Dijo Shinji a modo de cumplido

Asuka cambió su expresión de duda, por la de furia otra vez. Sus cejas muy fruncidas y asomando sus dientes cual bestia.

—¡Bien!¡Si Mana-chan se verá linda!—Dijo caminando dando pisotones y entregándole el traje a Mana con tal fuerza que la hizo dar unos pasos atrás—¡Todo sea por cumplir los deseos lujuriosos del señorito!

—A mí no me importaría disfrazarme de sirvienta para Ikari-kun —Comentó una chica a su amiga mientras pasaba, luego ambas se alejaron riendo agudamente

—¡Baka!—Exclamó Asuka golpeando a Shinji—¡Almorcemos!

Dicho eso Asuka, seguida por Hikari que intentaba calmarla ,salieron camino al patio. Los jóvenes restantes que quedaron, se miraron los unos a los otros confusos .

—¿Qué diablos le pasa?—Exclamó Shinji molesto—Dije eso porque el traje lo hizo ella y le quedó muy bien… ¡¿Por qué reaccionó así?

—Es hora de que abras los ojos y notes que tu hermana…—Dijo Touji con un tono propio de un sabio, Mana y Shinji lo miraron expectantes—…Es un monstruo demoniaco

—Sí…—Dijo Shinji girando sus ojos a un costado con una expresión exasperada en su rostro—Esa chica me vuelve loco a veces

—Ay Shinji-kun…No te das cuenta…Baka—Murmuró Mana mirando al suelo desganada por la falta de visión de sus compañeros

Con una Asuka más calmada, todos se reunieron en un punto para compartir sus almuerzos. Para el momento se habían sumado además de ellos, Kaworu y Kensuke.

—Hola muchachos—Saludó el chico de lentes

—Hola—Saludaron los demás

—¿Vino tu padre Kensuke?—Preguntó Touji

—Tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo… ¿El tuyo?—Preguntó a su vez el chico de lentes

—Tenía que cubrir a un compañero de trabajo. Es mejor así, no tenemos a nuestros padres para vernos hacer el ridículo… En tu maldita obra—Dijo Touji

—No culpes a la obra, sino a los actores—Dijo Kensuke ofendido

—¡Oye tu…!

—Mejor dejemos las críticas para después de la obra. Ya juzgaremos lo que suceda—Dijo Kaworu calmando el asunto—Entonces… ¿Qué padres nos verán hacer el ridículo?

Kensuke sintió como si le hubiera caído una palangana en la cabeza con el comentario de su compañero

—Mis padres vendrán más tarde. Y creo que la mujer pelirroja que no quería irse sin su taza de café, era la madre de Asuka y Shinji —Dijo Hikari recordando las caras vistas ese día—Ah, ¿Y tú Kirishima-san?

—¡Ah!—Exclamó sorprendida la chica, miró a los chicos presentes con la boca semi-abierta—Ehh…bueno…Mis padres…No viven en esta ciudad y Aniki está en el extranjero… Así que no vino nadie—Expreso algo triste

—Es una pena…—Dijo Hikari.

—Bueno, a mal paso meterle bocado—Exclamó Touji sacando su comida

Todos reían y comían, Touji se peleaba con Kensuke y Asuka por los mejores bocados. En un intento por tomar algo, Shinji resultó con sus palillos rotos después de un ataque de Touji

—Tsch…que molestia—Dijo Shinji tirando sus palillos a un lado

—No te preocupes, ten —Dijo Mana poniendo un trozo de comida en su boca ella misma

Shinji despreocupadamente aceptó la ofrenda sin pensarlo dos veces, a sus ojos, comida, era comida. Pero para todos los demás, incluida Mana y exceptuando a Kaworu que miraba perdidamente el paisaje, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Kensuke y Touji miraron con envidia y furia como su amigo era servido .Hikari vigilaba a su amiga, y la pelirroja, solo entre cerró los ojos y sonrió confiadamente

—Kirishima-san. Shinji prefiere esto. Es su favorito—Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa afable poniendo enfrente de su boca el bocado—Di, haaa

Otro momento eterno se sucedió, está vez fue el rostro de Mana el que cambió de una sonrisa despreocupada a una sonrisa algo macabra.

—Pero debes complementar la carne con vegetales. Di haaa, Shinji-kun—Exclamó Mana sirviendo rápidamente un bocado al joven

—Mi querida compañera, no es complementar, sino resaltar el sabor de algo en particular—Dijo la pelirroja inclinándose hacia adelante, poniendo su rostro de forma que Shinji podía ver un primer plano de su perfil derecho

—Esa no es razón para descuidar las combinaciones de sabores—Dijo Mana haciendo lo mismo, Asuka avanzo otra vez y ahora ambas chocaban con sus frentes.

—Interesante teoría —Dijo la pelirroja asomando la mita de su dentadura

—¿Por qué no pruebas? Yo ayudaré a Shinji-kun, con su almuerzo—Dijo Mana de forma sugestiva, Asuka rio secamente dejando caer un poco de comida en la ropa de Mana

— ¡Hey!—Exclamó esta última, Asuka no dejaba de sonreír, diciendo implícitamente con la mirada "¿Qué harás?"—¡¿Ah sí?

Mana entonces le devolvió el favor esparciendo una porción jugosa de carne por su uniforme, Asuka tuvo un espasmo

—¡Con que eso quieres!—Bramó la pelirroja

Las dos chicas siguieron con su pelea, hasta que terminaron con las ropas totalmente sucia, y jadeando. Kensuke grababa la escena y Touji no dejaba de babear, a menos que Hikari le tirara de la oreja cada tanto

—Di, haaa…

Todos voltearon a ver y quedaron hechos de piedra al ver la bizarra escena de Kaworu dándole de comer a Shinji. Parecía que el alma había salido de los cuerpos de los chicos 

º|||º 

—Ren…**No me siento muy bien…**—Dijo Johan

—Repite eso…No te entendí…—Dijo Ren lentamente

—Que….No…me siento… he…bien—Dijo Johan

Ambos estaban tirados en una pequeña colina mirando al cielo con una expresión de dolor en sus rostros.

—Debe ser por el ramen…—Dijo Ren—Yo…—El hombre eructo—tampoco me siento bien…

—¿El ramen…?...Pero **sabía** bien—Dijo el joven dando otro eructo

—Pero estaban por tirarlo… a la basura—Dijo Ren teniendo nauseas—¿Siempre tomas cosas….de la basura?

—No… Bueno sí…en realidad—Johan se detuvo sintiendo una arcada—Solo si es necesario

—No estábamos tan desesperados—Dijo Ren sobando su estómago

—No te quejaste cuando traje tu plato—Gruñó el chico escupiendo

—Pero no me dijiste que era de la ba….ho…Al diablo…No tengo energías para pelear—Dijo Ren, se intentó incorporar pero se dejó caer viendo que se mareaba—Dios…Que tenía esa cosa

—No lo sé…Pero creo que veo a mi abuela en el cielo ¿Tú la ves?—Dijo Johan con miedo

—No viejo…Creo que alucinas…¿Tu lo ves?—Dijo Ren mirando al duendecillo a su derecha

—No veo a viejas, solo a dos idiotas intoxicados—Dijo el duende

—Dile a tu duende que se calle—Gruñó Johan—Busquemos un hospital… 

º|||º 

En NERV, la situación era crítica. El ángel había evolucionado a un conjunto de circuitos, y había invadido a MAGGIE. Superó las defensas cibernéticas, y comenzó a tomar parte por parte a la supercomputadora.

—¡Invadió a Melchor!¡Ahora busca a Balthasar!—Anunció Aoba.

En la pantalla había una representación de las computadoras, Melchor figuraba en rojo habiendo sido tomado por el ángel, mientras que Balthasar y Gaspar en azul. Balthasar comenzó a ser invadida, y poco a poco su recuadro se tornaba en rojo

La computadora anunció que Melchor intentaba iniciar la autodestrucción. Pero seguía siendo constantemente negado por las otras dos partes de la computadora que estaban poco a poco siendo tomadas.

—Es muy rápido—Dijo Hyuga tecleando rápidamente

Los Tenientes seguían intentando detener al ángel, pero la invasión de este a Balthasar no dejaba de avanzar. Ritsuko pensaba a toda máquina buscando una solución

—¡Quiero que cambien el modo de acceso!¡Clave de sincronización de 5 segundos!—Ordenó la Dra.

—¡A la orden!—Dijo Hyuga y comenzaron a realizar la acción

Las alarmas cesaron lentamente, y la invasión del ángel aminoro su pasó. Hasta quedar la representación en pantalla prácticamente quieto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos ganado?—Dijo Fuyutsuki dando un suspiró

—Probablemente unas…Dos horas señor—Informó Aoba

—MAGGIE, es del enemigo—Dijo el comandante 

º|||º 

—Entonces….¿De qué se trata esto?—Preguntó Kyoko tomando asiento frente a donde se llevaría a cabo la obra de Kensuke

—Es algo que hará un amigo… La idea es representar las batallas contra los ángeles—Respondió Shinji

—Curioso, como hará eso si la mayoría de la información sobre ello es clasificada—Comentó Kyoko, Shinji tuvo un espasmo—Shinji…—Dijo en tono de regaño la mujer

—Solo le di una vaga idea de cómo fue todo… No te preocupes—Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Oohh, mi baka hermano está en problemas—Dijo Asuka divertida como una niña pequeña sentándose con una dotación de comida chatarra

—Cállate, no pasará nada…—Gruñó Shinji, su madre rio—¿Verdad?

—Sí, sí… Como no—Dijo Kyoko, luego hizo una mueca

—Hagan silencio, está por empezar. —Dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras sacaba una cámara—No me quiero perder esta comedia

—Hola, soy Kensuke Aida, de la clase 2-A. Nuestro club presentara una obra sobre las batallas que se han llevado a cabo entre los Evangelions y los monstruos que han atacado a esta ciudad. Que lo disfruten—Dijo Kensuke y luego se retiró

—Buen inicio para el desastre—Comentó Asuka hacia la cámara

—Shh—Exclamó Kyoko poniendo un dedo en su boca—Va a empezar

Al mostrarse el escenario, se veía de fondo a la ciudad de Tokyo 3, unos cuantos arboles de cartón, de los cuales uno era representado por un estudiante por alguna razón. El primer estudiante que salió fue Kaworu con un peluca de color castaño oscuro, acompañado por Mana con una peluca azul. Se produjo un estruendo, y el escenario se sacudió un poco

—¡Rei-chan!¡¿Qué fue ese temblor?—Exclamó Kaworu, Shinji suspiró al ver a su alter ego allí

—¡Mira!¡Shinji-kun, es un monstruo!—Dijo Mana señalando hacia un extremo del escenario

A continuación entró en escena, gruñendo y moviéndose torpemente, un chico con un disfraz del 3º ángel.

—¡Rápido Rei-chan!¡A nuestros Evangelions!—Dijo Kaworu señalando a otro extremo del escenario

—Te sigo Shinji-kun—Dijo Mana saliendo ambos del escenario

—Hay por lo menos… —Dijo Asuka observando con ojo crítico la escena— 3 problemas hasta ahora

—Y que lo digas—Dijo Kyoko

—Concuerdo—Dijo una voz atrás de ellas, Kyoko, Asuka y Shinji voltearon a ver quién estaba tras suyo

—¿Qué haces aquí chica maravilla?—Preguntó Asuka enfocándola con su cámara

—Espero que… —Se produjo otro estruendo y en la escena aparecieron los Evas para enfrentar al enemigo—…el presidente, me entregue algo que me debe

—Bien, tenemos a las dos estrellas entre el público, que nos darán su opinión más adelante sobre la obra—Dijo Asuka filmándose—Comentarios, mamá

—Eh…No… Recién comienza… démosle el beneficio de la duda—Respondió perdida Kyoko

En realidad Kyoko no estaba pendiente de lo que la rodeaba en ese momento. En realidad estuvo ausente todo el día. Desde que se separó de Kaji en la mañana, no había dejado de meditar sobre la situación que atravesaba. Y más que nada, en que asunto y en donde estaba metido Johan Sebastian Sein en ese momento 

º|||º 

—¡¿**Cómo **diablos terminamos en las **montañas**?—Gritó Johan mirando a Ren

—Creo que fue cuando le pediste a esos muchachos de la camioneta que nos llevaran… No te hiciste entender muy bien al parecer—Dijo Ren sin mucho ánimo, mirando la calle por la que caminaban hacia el teleférico que los llevaría a la ciudad—Bien…nos queda un trecho por caminar todavía

—Esto no **podría **ser peor—Dijo Johan caminando de mala gana

"Se informa a los usuarios del teleférico que este cesará sus servicios por reparaciones, se reabrirá el servicio en 4 hs. Esperamos que entiendan" se oyó una voz en la lejanía por el altavoz

—¡Al **universo** le encanta contradecirme!—Gritó Johan mirando al cielo

En eso una van llegó por el camino que caminaban, se detuvo junto a ambos que se miraron incrédulos sobre lo que pasaba. La puerta corrediza se abrió, Johan y Ren quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que había adentro. La van estaba llena de chicas hermosas que los miraban sonrientes

—Hey, ¿quieren que los llevemos? Vamos de camino al concurso de bikinis a la ciudad—Dijo una de las jóvenes, Johan y Ren se miraron nuevamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Gracias universo—Dijo Johan mirando al cielo agradecido antes de entrar a la van 

º|||º 

—Oh… Esto es hermoso…—Dijo Kyoko reprimiendo sus lágrimas

—Ese baka…es un baka pero sabe hacer una obra—Dijo Asuka malhumorada

—Y el…y ella… No lo entiendo… es un insulto a mi persona… Tu no tanto—Dijo Rei mirando a Shinji

—Hey…Pero aun así…Me hace acordar a esa película del extraterrestre en la que al final Asuka siempre termina llorando—Dijo Shinji en un arranque automático, Asuka frunció el rostro

—Cállate, Shinji —Dijo Asuka negando lágrimas y mocos

Mientras tanto tras bastidores, Touji terminaba de ponerse su disfraz de ángel e intentaba relajarse. En eso se podía ver a Kensuke ir y venir dando indicaciones a todos.

—Bien Touji, eres quien será el monstruo estrella. Estás vestido, y sales en 15. ¡Mana-chan, ponte la peluca, sales en 5!¡Kaworu-kun quiero más pasión en tu próxima escena!—Dirigía Kensuke enérgicamente

—Espera Kensuke. ¿Cuál es mi motivación?—Dijo Touji mirando seriamente a el chico de lentes, este no podía tomar muy en serio a su amigo con su disfraz

—Eres un monstruo, estás enojado, y quieres destruir a los humanos y su civilización—Dijo Kensuke

—Bien, lo tengo. Monstruo malo y enojado—Dijo Touji respirando agitadamente

—No es suficiente. Eres malo, gruñe como un monstruo—Exigió Kensuke, Touji dio un tímido rugido —¡No!¡Con más fuerza!¡Eres gigante, imponente!¡Vas a destruir todo!¡Muéstrame a un monstruo!—Gritó Kensuke sacudiendo a Touji, este dio un gran y gutural rugido—¡Así me gusta mantente así…! ¡Mana-chan, peluca, ahora!

Entre el público el comentario en general era bueno. A todos parecía entretenerles, la obra. Pero todos coincidían en un mismo punto. El presidente estudiantil se había robado la obra con su parte, aun siendo una pequeña, sus improvisaciones y parlamentos profundos y filosóficos, le dio un alto nivel a la obra

—Ese chico es un poeta—decía Kyoko 

º|||º 

—¿Qué son esos papeles Dra.?—Preguntó Maya al mirar dentro de una de las partes de MAGGIE

Se había decidido contraatacar al ángel con un programa desde la parte de MAGGIE que todavía controlaban y así terminar con el ángel en su propio juego. Dentro de Gaspar, había un sinfín de cañerías con cables, y notas pegadas por doquier que eran ignoradas por la Dra. Akagi mientras entraba en el lugar

—Notas personales de la inventora—Respondió Ritsuko algo ausente, concentrada en encontrar algo dentro de la computadora

—Dios mío, son claves de acceso. Son las caves secretas de MAGGIE—Dijo Maya mirando una de las notas

—Es como tener el mapa de sus pasadizo secretos—Dijo Misato echando un vistazo

—¿Y puedo ver esto? ¡Fantástico, es material ultra secreto!—Dijo felizmente Maya—Con esto podremos programar mucho más rápido de lo esperado ¿verdad?—Preguntó Maya, la Dra. se dio vuelta y asintió a su pupila

—Muchas gracias mamá… Con tu ayuda lo lograremos—Murmuró Ritsuko mirando el estrecho lugar que su madre construyo

Entonces comenzó el trabajo. Este era realizado en mayor parte por la Dra. Akagi y Maya, mientras que Misato se limitaba a alcanzar herramientas o hace cualquier pequeñez que ayudara

Lo primero que hizo Ritsuko fue comenzar a desarmar y dejar expuestos los puertos de conexión a la computadora, mientras ella se encargaba de llegar a las partes más profundas de Gaspar, Maya se dedicaba a programar.

—Deme la llave inglesa—Pidió la rubia a Misato, esta le alcanzó la herramienta

—¿No la hace recordar la universidad Dra.?—Preguntó Misato mirando trabajar a su amiga

—El tablero Nº 25—Dijo extendiendo su mano la Dra., Misato comenzó a buscar a su alrededor

—ah…si—Dijo dándole el tablero, la mujer comenzó a teclear en este una vez lo tuvo en sus manos—¿Podría hablarme un poco más de MAGGIE Dra.? Por favor

—Es una larga historia, que tampoco es interesante—Dijo Ritsuko mientras sacaba un panel de entre los circuitos— ¿sabe algo de la transferencia de personalidad?

—Un sistema operativo que transfiere la personalidad de un individuo a una computadora orgánica de 7º generación Es el principio básico para que puedan funcionar los Evas—Contestó Misato mientras la Dra. desatornillaba un panel para dejar expuesto el objetivo de la rubia

—MAGGIE fue el primero de esos sistemas….mi madre lo inventó, necesitaban sujetos de prueba—Dijo Ritsuko mientras retiraba el panel, detrás de él había una superficie esférica que sobresalía y rezaba la leyenda "Gaspar 3 Maggie"

—¿Trasplantaron la personalidad de su mamá a las computadoras MAGGIE?—Preguntó Misato sorprendida

—Exacto—Respondió Ritsuko y tomó una cierra eléctrica para cortar la superficie esférica e iniciar la fase final de la programación 

º|||º 

—Esas chicas fueron muy amables…—Dijo Ren

—**Sí. **Supieron dejarnos **justo** a donde teníamos que **ir**—Dijo Johan mirando el edificio frente a ellos

—Entonces… ¿Está aquí…?—Preguntó Ren mirando seriamente

—Sí. Mana Kirishima….Al fin te encontramos—Dijo Johan y ambos caminaron hasta dentro del edificio

Los dos hombres caminaron por los animados pasillos hasta llegar al aula 2-A. Johan miró a Ren y este asintió diciéndole que estaba preparado. Abrieron la puerta de un golpe

—¡Mana Kirishima!¡Muéstrate!—Dijo en voz alta Johan mirando el lugar

—¡¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntó una profesora

—Eh, Johan…

—Sí, ya me di **cuenta**—Le cortó Johan mirando a los alumnos, conformados por niños pequeños

—¡¿Y bien?—Exigió la profesora

—Disculpe, buscamos la clase 2-A, de jóvenes de 14 años. —Dijo Ren tomando la palabra para evitar mal entendidos

—Está escuela es solo para estudiantes de primaria. La escuela secundaria y superior se lleva a cabo en otro establecimiento—Dijo la mujer molesta

—¿De **casualidad** puede decirnos como **llegar** allí?—Preguntó Johan, la profesora les cerró la puerta en la cara

—Bien, sígueme—Dijo Ren

—¿A dónde?—Preguntó Johan mirando como el agente caminaba de forma segura

—Ahora recuerdo que mi sobrina estudia aquí. Vamos a saludarla—Dijo el hombre

—No **vamos** a perder el ti…—Ren se dio vuelta y lo miró con lo que Johan describiría como una mirada digna del mismísimo Lucifer—Estoy justo **detrás** de ti…

—Okey—Dijo cambiando su ánimo rotundamente a uno feliz 

º|||º 

—¡Balthasar está bajo dominio del ángel!—Anunció Hyuga cuando el recuadro de dicha parte de la supercomputadora se tornó completamente de rojo

—¡Ya comenzó!—Dijo Misato saliendo de la máquina, Maya asintió y comenzó a teclear en su computadora

Mientras tanto, la voz automática de la computadora indicaba los detalles de lo que sucedía a todo el cuartel. La mayoría de los presentes solo podían depositar sus esperanzas en La Dra. Akagi y Maya que directamente conectadas a Gaspar programaban a la computadora

—¡Balthasar está invadiendo a Gaspar!—Dijo Hyuga

—Es incluso más rápida—Dijo Fuyutsuki mirando la computadora de uno de los tenientes

—Es casi imposible de creer—Respondió Aoba haciendo todo lo que podía

"Autodestrucción en 20 segundos" anunció la voz computarizada siguiendo con la cuenta regresiva

—Por dios—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—¡Gaspar será tomado en 18 segundos!—Informó Nervioso Aoba

—Dese prisa Dra. —Dijo Misato lo más tranquila que pudo mientras la cuenta regresiva seguía

—No se preocupe, llevó un segundo de ventaja—Dijo Ritsuko sin dejar de teclear

—¿Solo un segundo?—Dijo Misato preocupada

—Es mucho más que cero ¿Cierto?—Contestó la rubia tensamente

"8, 7 6…" se podía oír la cuenta regresiva mientras Maya y Ritsuko seguían trabajando

—Terminé—Dijo Maya mirando dentro de la máquina donde estaba su maestra esperando su señal

"5, 4, 3"

—¡AHORA MAYA!—Ordenó la rubia

Ambas mujeres presionaron enter para correr el programa mientras los segundos restantes se terminaron. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, en el puente de mando todos miraba expectantes esperando una explosión mientras miraban a la representación de las computadoras, Gaspar estaba completamente rojo a excepción de un bloque azul.

Este bloque titilaba, nadie lograba articular palabra. Finalmente, el control del ángel sobre la computadora desapareció mientras las computadoras se tornaban azules otra vez

"Autodestruccion cancelada" anunció la computadora, entonces suspiros de alivio y vítores se oyeron por todo el cuartel. Mientras en la computadora Gaspar, Misato y Maya sonreían aliviadas, y la Dra. Akagi se recargaba contra un muro suspirando mientras gotas de sudor le escurrían por el rostro

Y el ángel, que estaba alojado en los cuerpos de Evas en las piscinas desapareció al ser vencido. Los circuitos en los que había evolucionado y se podían ver a simple vista simplemente desaparecieron. MAGGIE comenzó a reiniciarse una vez esto sucedió

—Debo estar envejeciendo…Cada vez me canso más—Dijo Ritsuko mirando a su amiga que se acercaba con dos cafés

—Al menos cumplió de nuevo su promesa. Muy buen trabajo—Felicito la Capitana dándole una taza a su amiga

—Gracias… —Dijo, luego le dio un sorbo a la bebida—Esta es la primera vez que puedo apreciar la horrible mezcla que usted llama café capitana—Misato sonrió divertida, Ritsuko la miró y dio una risa ahogada—Claro que un café normal, es bebible…Pero tu habilidad en la cocina sigue sorprendiéndome… Incluso arruinas el café, Misato…

—Cállese y beba, Dra.… Cállese y beba…—Exclamó Misato sin ánimos para pelear

—Una noche antes de morir… Mamá me dijo que MAGGIE era tres aspectos de sí misma… La científica, la madre y la mujer… MAGGIE representa las tres facetas en confrontación, intencionalmente planto el dilema de la experiencia humana—Decía la Dra. mientras era escuchada por Misato—Cada programa es diferente de los otros dos… Es probable que yo nunca tenga hijos, así que no reo que logré entenderla como madre, capitana…Pero sabe, en su aspecto de científica, de verdad, la respeto mucho….Sin embargo como mujer, yo siempre la odie —Dijo y dio otro sorbo a su café

—Ha hablado más que en todo un año—Dijo Misato

—Solo de algunas cosas—Dijo la rubia, entonces la computadora Gaspar comenzó a bajar para reiniciarse—El programa de la computadora Gaspar se asemeja a mamá, en su faceta de mujer… MAGGIE fue una mujer hasta el último momento, idéntica a mi madre 

º|||º 

Kaworu alzo la vista de pronto. Se encontraba sentado descansando antes de entrar en escena, pero notó ese cambió en la lejanía. Dio una sonrisa amarga y bajó la cabeza mirando al piso con una expresión melancólica

—Adiós hermano… No hace falta decir… Te lo dije—Murmuró al aire mientras una chica pasa a su lado sin lograr escucharlo

—Presidente, lo necesitamos en el salón 3-D. —Le dijo Saeko intentando no reír al ver a su superior con su disfraz

—No puedo, la obra me necesita—Dijo el Presidente mirando al horizonte

—Pero señor…Usted solo es un árbol… —Dijo Saeko reprimiendo sus risas lo más que podía mientras le señalaba su papel al chico

—Cada uno aporta su granito de arena, Saeko-san. —Dijo orgullosamente el Presidente, luego suspiró—Pero mis deberes como líder de los estudiantes es mi prioridad. Voy a anunciar mi ida de la puesta en escena. Adelántate Saeko-san—Dijo dolorido el presidente

—Espero aquí—Dijo Saeko conociendo a su compañero, el chico salió a escena, la cual estaba siendo cambiada para las últimas escenas

—¡Damas y caballeros!¡Como el otoño nos abandona para dejarnos disfrutar de la primavera, he de abandonarlos!¡Pero mientras vuestro corazón siga palpitando gracias a la fuerza de esta obra, seguiré aquí!¡En espíritu! Lamentó decepcionarlos, pero si pierden la fe en mí, mantengan su fe en los demás actores—Dijo eufóricamente el Presidente y salió de la escena

—Esa, si, es una salida—Reconoció Saeko

—Sigamos Saeko-san—Dijo el Presidente sacándose el disfraz

—Ahora sin él y sus improvisaciones podremos terminar bien está obra. —Dijo Touji poniéndose su último disfraz del a tarde

—¿Estas bromeando?—Exclamó Kensuke mirando apenado la ida de su actor—No debía actuar aquí para empezar, le dimos el papel de un árbol para que no molestara, pero aun así…Ahí va el mejor actor que tendrá está obra

—Vamos Kensuke-kun, terminaremos bien. Ya lo veras—Le ánimo Mana sonriendo, Kensuke cambió su apenado rostro por uno molesto

—Mana-chan…¿Y tu peluca?—Dijo Kensuke

—¿eh?

—¡Te quiero lista en 2!¡Vamos señores, es la última escena! —Dijo Kensuke aplaudiendo para despertar a sus actores

—Supongo que es mejor así—Dijo Touji bajándose la mascara 

º|||º 

—Y esa fue la obra. Aquí Shin-chan con la crítica del día—Dijo Asuka una vez terminó la obra enfocando a su hermano

—eh…¿yo?—Exclamó algo apenado el muchacho—Bien…Supongo… Aunque al final le faltó algo

—Opino lo mismo. Sin ese árbol filosófico, le faltó algo de profundidad al cierre—Opinó Kyoko

—¿Tu qué opinas…Chica maravilla?—Preguntó Asuka enfocando a una dormilona Rei que por poco roncaba, a Asuka se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola

—Ni lo pienses. Ayanami, despierta, Ayanami—Se adelantó Shinji tocando a Rei, está se despertó poco a poco

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó la chica bostezando

—La obra terminó, chica maravilla, ¿qué opinas de la obra?—Preguntó Asuka, a Rei se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se paró de un saltó

—¡Presidente!¡¿Donde?—Dijo mirando a todas partes—¡¿Dónde está?—Exclamó saliendo corriendo en busca del joven presidente

—Ahí lo tienen amigos. La primera fan de…—Uno de los fondos del escenario se cayó mientras desmontaban el escenario ensordeciendo por un momento el lugar—nuestro presidente.

Rei corrió hasta el salón del presidente, no lo encontró allí por lo que siguió a buscar el aula del consejo estudiantil. En el caminó tropezó con Saeko, ambas cayeron la piso, una vez levantadas Rei encaró a la vice-presidenta

—¡¿Dónde está el tarado?—Preguntó Rei asomando sus colmillos y frunciendo el seño

—eh…No estoy segura…Se encontró con unos visitantes y les empezó a dar un paseo… —Respondió tartamudeando la chica, que de no ser por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, uno pensaría que estaba aterrada

Rei solo gruñó y dejó a Saeko a un lado y siguió con su persecución. Saeko se arregló un poco la ropa y comenzó a caminar vigilando los corredores. En su camino mientras pasaba por el bloque de salones de economía del hogar, oyó una voz familiar. La vicepresidente suspiró perdiendo la poca alegría que ganó minutos atrás.

Abrió la puerta del salón, y por alguna razón no se sorprendió de lo que veía. ¿Sería que fue arrastrada a tantas situaciones descabelladas por su superior que perdió la capacidad de sorprenderse?. No sabría responderse a sí misma, pero sin duda reconocía que no era normal ver a el presidente, tomando té con un hombre de traje negro muy arreglado, un joven rubio de anteojos y campera de jean, y una niña castaña muy adorable con un uniforme de la primaria a la que ella asistió

—Explique—Dijo secamente la chica tapándose la cara con la mano frustrada

—oh, no te molestes Saeko-san—Dio el presidente dejando su taza en la mesa—Ya terminamos aquí. Caballeros, y damita, fue un placer disfrutar de una hora del té inglesa como debe ser

—No, el placer fue nuestro. Debo añadir que su variedad de hiervas es deliciosa—Dijo Johan en perfecto japonés, muy lentamente

—¿Hiervas Jo-nii-san?—Preguntó la niña mirando al chico

—eh…Quiere decir—Dijo Johan repasando las palabras en japonés, ya que la niña no entendía el inglés como Ren—Que tienen muchos… Tés

—Hooo. —Dijo la niña mirando el juego de té

—Entonces, señor presidente estudiantil, nos retiramos. Ven, caballero inglés—Exclamó Renel último comentario con sarcasmo mirando a Johan

—Recuerden, sigan derecho, suban 1 piso y tres salones más adelante lo verán. —Dijo el presidente levantando las tazas

—¡Esto es el…!

—Perfecto Saeko-san, ayúdame con los trastos—Le cortó El Presidente —Nuestros invitados tienen una misión urgente.

Saeko dejó de refunfuñar y se limitó a hacer lo que le dijo sin chistar, en lo que respectaba al caso cuanto menos supiera, menos canas le saldrían. Mientras tanto, el trio que se había ido subía las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó la niña que era cargada a caballito por Ren

—A buscar a una persona… como decirlo…Muy especial…Sakura-chan—Dijo Ren intentando explicarle a la niña

—¿Especial?...¿Es alguien a quien le gusta Jo-nii-san?—Dijo la niña, ambos hombres miraron expectantes con una ceja en alto a la niña mientras se detenían a mitad de la escalera

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura–chan?—Dijo Johan mirando a la niña

—No se…—Dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros mirando interrogantemente a sus mayores

—¿**Dime porque la trajiste?**—Preguntó Johan mirando molesto a Ren

—eh…¡**Es mi sobrina!**

—**¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con sacarla de la escuela usando tu Id de NERV?—**Exclamó Johan

—¿A Jo-nii-san le gusta ojisan?—Exclamó la niña

—¡¿QUE?—Gritaron ambos al unisonó

—Es que una amiga dice… que los que pelean se aman… Y ustedes pelean así que… —Dijo la niña mirando a su tío y a Johan que ostentaban una cara de no entender lo que pasaba

—Si no fuera tan adorable… **la mataría**—Dijo Johan mirando a Ren 

º|||º 

Una vez dejaron el salón de economía doméstica, el presidente y su mano derecha empezaron a volver sobre sus pasos. En el camino revisaron los salones de las clases, viendo que ya estaban por terminar sus actividades.

Sin embargo su pacifico paseo chocó con una miembro del alumnado, con problemas de actitud.

—¡Dámela!—Exigió Rei con un peligroso tic en el ojo

—Un trato, es un trato. —Dijo el Presidente sacando una fotografía y dándosela a la joven que casi le corta los dedos al tomarla

—humf…—Gruñó la joven, se dio vuelta y caminó a paso veloz alejándose de la pareja del concejo estudiantil

—Nos vemos en la siguiente convención—Saludó el Presidente sonriendo, obteniendo un gesto obsceno por parte de Rei —Me encanta su energía

—Se la llevó—Dijo Saeko con expresión triste—Todo lo bueno termina supongo…—Exclamó, al presidente le brillaron los ojos por un instante una vez Rei salió de la vista

La joven de ojos carmesí caminó hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y sacó con cuidado la fotografía. La miró no sin sentir una pena terrible. El único retrato existente, y por fin estaba en sus manos. Recordaba la primera vez que el presidente la engañó usando esa fotografía, ella hizo lo que le pidió, pero él dijo que no había pedido la foto a cambió. Por lo que se la quedó

Pero ahora por fin había obtenido el premio. Suspiró recordando el día en que el presidente se topó con ella y optó por fotografiarla para conmemorar para siempre el día que se atrevió a pisar una convención de anime.

Miró la fotografía en la cual estaba vestida como Jo, de Burst ángel, personaje con la que sintió una gran similitud en lo que respectaba a sus vidas. Fue gracioso como terminó en eso.

Un día, unos chicos la molestaron y ella se defendió mandándolos a correr con sus madres. Dejaron en el camino sus mochilas y en una de ellas estaba el dichoso anime, Rei curiosa lo observó. Al final se sintió identificada con el personaje de Jo, en lo que su poco convencional sentido común derivo en un fanatismo

Arrugó la fotografía, la rasgó y rompió en miles de pedacitos y las esparció al viento para que se perdieran en la ciudad. 

º|||º 

—Estoy molida—Dijo Mana secando su sudor al entrar a la cocina por un descanso

—Solo faltan dos horas para que terminé el festival—Dijo Shinji que descansaba en la parte de la cocina acompañando a sus amigos

—Mana-chan, tienes trabajo—Dijo Touji señalando a la parte de las mesas

—oh…Voy—Rezongó Mana asomándose fuera, pero se detuvo mirando a los nuevos clientes—¿Ese es…?

—¿Qué esperas?.No debes hacer esp…¡No puede ser!—Dijo Asuka mirando fuera—¡Shinji sígueme!

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Shinji siendo arrastrado fuera de su sitio caminó a las mesas

Todo fue muy rápido. Asuka corrió hasta una de las mesas se tiró encima de uno de los clientes tumbándolo mientras le sonreía como una maniática.

—Je… Je… Estas aquí…Je…Te voy a hacer sufrir…Je…—Decía Asuka resoplando

—¡Asuka déjalo!—Dijo Shinji tomándola por la espalda

—¿Johan?—Preguntó Kyoko entrando a la cafetería mirando la extraña escena

—¿Teacher?...—Exclamó mirando a la mujer, luego miró a Asuka y dijo en español—¿**Histérica?**

—¡No me digas así!¡ya sé que significa!—Gruñó Asuka zarandeándolo

—¿Ese es cabezón?—Dijo Johan señalando a Shinji

—Sí. —Respondió Kyoko suspirando, luego miró a sus acompañantes—¿Y ellos son…?

—oh, él es Ren Suzuhara, a cargo de mi seguridad —Presento Johan, luego agregó rápidamente—Algo que no está haciendo muy bien en este momento… Y su sobrina Sakura Suzuhara

—¿Tío?—Exclamó Touji entrando en escena

—Touji, que bueno verte—Dijo Ren sin muchos ánimos

—¡Onii-chan!—Exclamó Sakura

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?...¿Porque la trajiste aquí?—Preguntó Touji mirando a su hermana y tío, mientras Johan era atacado por Asuka, mientras Shinji y Kyoko trataban de detenerla

—¿De dónde se conocen?

—¿Cuándo se… ?

—¿Todo fue hoy…?

—¿Aniki?—Todos voltearon a mirar a Mana que estaba con su uniforme de sirvienta

—Te ves bien Mana—Felicito Johan

—¡¿ANIKI?—Exclamaron todos a la vez

20 minutos de juegos de palabras, malentendidos y peleas. La situación terminó de explicarse poco a poco a excepción de un detalle, desconocido a la memoria de Shinji

—¿Quién es él?—Preguntó Shinji a su madre, esta lo miró extrañada

—No recuerdas al idiota—Se adelantó a responder Asuka

—¡Hey!—Se quejó el aludido

—¡Tu callado!—Chito Kyoko, el joven se quedó quieto—Como iba a decir. No recuerdas a Johan, se quedó con nosotros un tiempo mientras estudiaba. —Explico, al ver que Shinji no parecía recordar siguió explicando—Ya que era menor y necesitaba un tutor…Y no podía vivir solo sin supervisión

—Yo puedo vivir solo. —Dijo en voz baja Johan

—Claro que no—Respondieron al unísono Mana y Kyoko con una expresión enojada, luego siguió hablando la segunda—Claro que no puedes vivir solo… Al menos entonces no sin hacer incendiar tu cocina

—la hice explotar es muy diferente. Y eso fue hace mucho…

—Ejem… ¿Te recuerdo porque no te dejo cocinar cuando nos reunimos?—Dijo Mana cortando a Johan

—**Mejor me callo**—Dijo Johan

—En fin…Ya lo recuerdas… Se pasaba cada un par de días por nuestra casa a atormentarnos… —Dijo Asuka señalando al joven que miraba expectante

—He… S-Si… Ya lo recuerdo… Que días—Mintió Shinji

—Espera, espera, espera, casi lo olvido… ¿Cómo es eso de aniki?—Dijo Kyoko mirando inquisitoriamente a Johan que no lograba contestar

—Es solo una expresión… Nos conocimos hace mucho en Tri…—Mana miró a sus otros compañeros a parte de Shinji omitió esa parte—Ya sabes…El me cuido allí cuando era más joven y lo veía como mi hermano mayor… Es así de simple… Aunque tomamos caminos separados, seguimos en contacto—Explico Mana, Kyoko miró a la chica mientras aflojaba el agarre al cuello que le hacía al joven

—Más te vale que sea eso… ¿Entendiste?—Dijo Kyoko dándole un último fuerte apretón al cuello casi asfixiándolo

—Sí, sí… —Exclamó Johan, luego se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa—No **puede** ser…Tuve un día fatal… No hacía **falta terminarlo** de la misma forma

—¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?—Preguntó Kyoko ahora un poco más recelosa

—Creí que ya lo **sabías**…en fin…Además de **visitar** a Mana —Dijo señalándola, luego la miró detenidamente—Mana, si necesitas** dinero**, pídeme algo… No es **bueno trabajar** en estos rubros

—No te quejaste cuando fuimos a almorzar—Comentó Ren que estaba desplomado en la mesa

—Tu cállate… ¡Por ti nos **perdimos!**—Exclamó enojado Johan

—¡No hubiera pasado si no hubieras destruido el auto!—Recrimino Ren golpeando la mesa con sus manos

—¡Por ti **perdí** mi dinero!

—¡TU lo gastaste!

—¡Tú me **dejaste**!

—Tu nos hiciste intoxicarnos con ese ramen endiablado!

—¡Pero quien **consiguió** el viaje con las** chicas** bikinis!

—oh…las chicas bikinis… —Dijo Ren recordando con una sonrisa

—¿**Recuerdas** a Houki?—Preguntó Johan, entonces Ren y Johan intercambiaron unas risas idiotas—Como sea…¿**No **recuerdas teacher?… ¿La charla?

—La…¿Charla?—Exclamó pensativa Kyoko, luego su rostro demostró sorpresa—Es cierto…Es en… ¡Una hora!

—**Supongo** que las visitas **se acortaran**…que pena…—Dijo Johan —Mana, **debo** ir a una charla y **luego **me iré de vuelta a E.E.U.U.… Nos **veremos luego**—Dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo

—Sí, Aniki—Respondió la joven

—¿**Vienes **con nosotros Teacher?—Preguntó Johan

—¿Tienes un auto para ir allí?—Preguntó Kyoko, Johan miró a Ren y este sacó su celular

—Veré si puedo contactar con NERV ahora y pedir un vehiculó —Dijo Ren—Touji te encargo a Sakura

—¡¿Tú la sacas de la escuela y yo tengo que cuidarla?—Exclamó Touji molesto, luego desistió de la pelea sabiendo que no tenía caso con su tío

Ren salió del salón mientras Johan y Kyoko se despedían. El agente pudo hacer contacto y se le informó de la situación, del ángel y como este fue derrotado. Por último interrogó a quien le hablaba, si el problema con el espía había sido solucionado, cosa que este le contestó que lo habían capturado poco antes de que terminara el incidente del ángel. Por último consiguió un auto para moverse a su próximo destino

—Me adelantaré a esperar el auto. —Dijo Ren saliendo al trote dejando a sus pasajeros

—Nos vemos **muchachos**…Si tocan a Mana, los mato—Se despidió Johan saliendo del salón

—Adiós chicos, disfruten el resto del día —Dijo Kyoko saliendo también, Johan se asomó una vez más con cara de pocos amigos

—Es en serio, **los mataré—**Dijo mirando fulminantemente a cada chico en el lugar para luego salir y seguir a Kyoko

—¿Me dirás que sucede en verdad con esa chica?—Preguntó Kyoko mientras caminaban a la salida

—**Es como dijo… **Solo omitió la **parte en la** que es huérfana…Supongo **que no** quiere dar **lástima a sus** compañeros…Para la empresa en al **que trabajamos** juntos, un huérfano era la mejor herramienta—Dio Johan sin ningún ánimo presente

—…—Kyoko no dijo nada, se tomó un momento para pensar—¿caridad?¿O simple lástima?

—¿Qué?

—Fue algo de eso lo que te hizo encariñarte de ella…Según recuerdo, no eres muy apegado con las personas…—Dijo Kyoko, Johan entrecerró los ojos por un segundo y sonrío

—Es una **chica** interesante…Y me gusta **permanecer **cerca de personas **interesantes** como ella o usted—Dijo Johan de forma insinuante

—¿Interés?¿O tiene algo que te es de utilidad?—Preguntó Kyoko deteniendo su caminata, Johan se detuvo unos pasos más adelante

—Digamos **que un poco** de ambos… Puede preguntarle a su amigo, Ryouji** sobre** ella… Las **ocupaciones** de esta niña puede que le resulten… **interesantes** como a mi… Teacher—Respondió Johan mirando a Kyoko, que le sostuvo la mirada ojo a ojo—Mejor tome un taxi y **nos veremos** en la charla…Hasta después

—No le hagas nada a la niña. No tiene por qué meterse en medio. —Dijo Kyoko, Johan rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a caminar a la salida

—Como **dijiste**… La chica tiene algo de **utilidad**…Pero no es tan interesante para usarla como **chantaje. Hasta luego—**Se despidió finalmente Johan saliendo de la vista

Johan caminó hasta la acera y entró en un auto negro que esperaba fuera. Ren estaba esperando fuera

—Aquí termina mi deber por hoy Sr.—Dijo Ren formalmente, Johan rio

—**Después** de lo que pasamos, dime Johan—Dijo el joven—Nos veremos cuando vuelva

—¿Volverás?—Preguntó temeroso Ren

— En un **mes** o algo así… Tengo que traer un **arma experimental **cuando esté lista… Podemos vernos entonces—Contestó Johan, Ren abrió la puerta rápidamente y le hiso un gesto para que entrara

—Nos vemos Johan—Dijo nervioso

Johan entró al auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Tomó asiento y suspiró relajándose por fin. El auto arranco sin perder tiempo

—¿**Día duro?—**Preguntó el otro pasajero del auto

—**No te imaginas…De todas formas… ¿Qué haces aquí Nagisa**?—Preguntó toscamente Johan mirando al sonriente albino

—**Solo superviso…El comité no tiene objeciones con tus métodos siempre que obtengas resultados… Pero hasta verlos, sabes que estás siendo observado—**Dijo el chico de ojos rojos—**Además, la sección dos atrapó al espía. Un simple técnico que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía cuando lo capturaron. ¿Te suena?**

—**Lo se… Lo se…Todo empieza a tomar forma no te preocupes—**Respondió Johan algo frustrado

—**Cuanto antes dejes este juego de supuestos y quizás, más rápido se solucionara todo. No puedes mantener a todos en la cuerda floja por siempre—**Dijo Kaworu—**Tienes que aprender que con los humanos no hay ningún plan perfecto.**

—**También lo se…Pero debo estirar este juego lo más que pueda…—**Dijo Johan con una expresión sería y a la vez triste—**Al final, todo se basa en la autosatisfacción. No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, el mundo no va a cambiar**

º|||º 

El centro de convenciones estaba repleto. Había charlas sobre diferentes tópicos, miembros del periodismo yendo y viniendo reportando sus historias.

Kyoko caminaba rápidamente hacia el bloque que le correspondía. Esperaba poder encontrar a alguien antes de que todo comenzara y sin tener a un joven científico cerca. La mujer entró a un salón donde esperaban los oradores, miró a su alrededor y no vio al rubio, solo una mujer de cabellos negros y para su sorpresa, Lawliet. Ahora entendía porque dijo que se verían después

Lawliet miró a la Dra. pero la ignoró en un acuerdo implícito entre ambos. Mientras tanto, Kyoko encaró a la otra persona que había en el lugar

—¿**Dra. Hansen?—**Preguntó la pelirroja, la mujer sonrió y asintió—**Soy la Dra. Zeppelin Soryu. Quería preguntarle unas cosas sobre un ex-compañero suyo **

—**Haré lo que pueda —Dijo la mujer **

—**¿Quería preguntarle por Johan Sebastian Sein? **—La expresión calmada y sonriente cambió por la de una cansina por parte de la Dra. Hansen

—¿**El idiota?—**Dijo Hansen en un suspiró

—**¿Idiota?...Eso sería generalizar pero…**

—**Todos son idiotas, pero ese idiota es el que mejor ejemplifica la palabra—**Le cortó la Dra. Hansen—**¿Qué quiere saber?...Y ¿de dónde lo conoce?**

—**Fui su profesora en la universidad. —**Contestó Kyoko—**Se me dijo que usted fue compañera de él cuándo estaban en el Psiquiátrico de Berlin. Además de que eres posiblemente la que mejor le conozcas. En fin, quería saber ¿Cómo es el?¿Si tienes idea de que busca y…?—**Kyoko se detuvo cuando la Dra. Hansen reía entrecortadamente

—**Seré rápida. No voy a hablar del estado en el que lo conocí. El cual era deplorable. Cuando lo conocí, según pude enterarme, había sido dejado en el psiquiátrico luego de que sus padres murieran. Ese fue el disparador de su condición. Su madre murió de cáncer a mediados del 2000 y su padre en la guerra de Pakistan y la india del 2000. **

—**Sí, si… Pero sabe algo de él como persona… Algo más…**

—**¿Conocerlo? Fui su compañera por 3 años y ahora soy su médica de cabecera. Claro que lo conozco…lamentablemente—**Le cortó Hansen—**Es una persona egoísta y muy lógica, no hace nada si no le repercute negativa o positivamente. Tiende a satisfacer sus necesidades antes que las de otros, en algunos casos hasta en sus trabajos prefiere descubrir lo que él quiere antes de hacer nada. **

—**Me lo imaginaba—**Murmuró Kyoko escuchando la respuesta

—**Además de que es un ser social, antisocial… —**Kyoko no entendió esto, por lo que Hansen terminó de explicar—¿**No le parece raro que alguien tan amistosos y charlatán, este tan solitario la mayor parte del tiempo?… **

—**Lo había notado… —**Dijo Kyoko, el escuchar hablar a la mujer le dejaba más en claro a quien tenía enfrente

—**Sí. Sería genial que existiera un tipo tan basura como el que hemos descripto…Solo si no tuviera algo que esconder con esa actitud **

—**¿Esconder?¿A qué se refiere con eso?—**Preguntó Kyoko intrigada

—Srt. Hansen es su turno de hablar—Anunció un hombre apareciendo

—Perfecto—Dijo la mujer caminando por delante de Kyoko caminó al escenario—**La próxima vez que lo vea… Pregunte por Eliana Sein —**Dijo Hansen

Luego se cruzó con Sein que salía del escenario, después de hablar, se dio un frío saludó con su compañero. Este saludó asintiendo con la cabeza a Lawliet y finalmente guiñándole un ojo a Kyoko antes de salir del lugar.

—Eliana Sein… ¿eh?—Murmuró Kyoko viendo salir a su estudiante 

º|||º 

Al final del día de clases todos los estudiantes salían cansados pero satisfechos con el festival. Entre ellos Rei que solo deseaba llegar a su casa y descansar de humillaciones. Caminaba fuera, en eso vio a Shinji que miraba algo parado en su sitio. Pasóa su lado sin prestarle mucha atención

—Rei…¿Esta eres tú?—Preguntó el chico, Rei suspiró y volteó con cierto fastidio, quedando de piedra

Frente a ella, y en las manos del muchacho, estaba la misma foto que había destruido. En una manotazo rápido, y destrozando otra vez la foto

—El presidente me dijo que la próxima vez, pidieras los negativos—Dijo Shinji, Rei gruñó y miró furiosamente la escuela

—Ese maldito…—Dijo con los dientes apretados

—Te ves muy bien con ese disfraz… ¿Quién eres ahí?—Preguntó Shinji interesado, este recibió una bofetada que lo arrojó al suelo y se quedó viendo como Rei se alejaba

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil!—Bramó mientras se iba 

º|||º 

**Omake**

**Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo.**

**Shinji: Chuck, dinos quien ganaría entre una pelea entre tu y Bruce Lee**

**Chuck Norris: Debo decir que el ganó… ¿Pero quien está vivo?**

**Asuka:Wow… ¿Quién es tu amigo Chuck?**

**Chuck Norris mira a su lado: El…ha si… Chicos, el es la mismísima muerte **

**Muerte: Mucho gustó niños **

**Shinji:¿Y cómo se conocieron?**

**Chuck Norris: Bueno, cada vez que liquidaba a alguien el venia… Y después de unas cuantas veces nos pusimos a charlar. **

**Muerte: El me da trabajo, ¿que mas puedo decir?.Y en mi negocio uno no ve a la misma persona tantas veces como a el **

**Chuck Norris: ho muerte… ¿Quieres mostrarle tu truco a los niños?**

**Asuka y Shinji: ¿Qué truco?**

**Muerte: No es nada especial…**

**Chuck Norris: Vamos no seas modesto..Hazlo **

**Muerte:Buenoestá bien pero…Necesito un voluntario **

**Rei: Usa a Shinji. **

**Shinji:¡¿Qué?**

**Muerte: Me parece bien. Ahora quédate quieto **

**Shinji:¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Muerte: Nada, solo procura caer de espaldas hacia atrás**

**Shinji: ¿Por qué?**

**Muerte: Cuando caes muerto es mejor hacia atrás**

**Shinji: ¡¿Muerto?**

**Shinji es tocado por la muerte y cae como tabla atrás **

**Asuka: ¿Estará bien?**

**Muerte: he…Si…en tres o 4 semanas estará como nuevo…**

**Asuka: Sería bueno que no molestara por 1 mes…Pero mañana tiene que cocinar… **

**Rei: A mi me parece bien**

**Chuck Norris: Ya entiendo, solo déjenlo parado y yo me ocuparé**

**Dejan a Shinji parado tambaleándose y Chuck Norris le da una patada voladora estrellándolo contra la pared**

**Shinji: ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?**

**Chuck Norris: Moriste Shinji, y volviste a la vida. Cada día a partir de ahora es un regalo, recuérdalo **

**Asuka: ¿Y cual es la lección de hoy?**

**Chuck Norris y Asuka se miran **

**Rei: La muerte os espera en todas partes; pero, si sois prudentes, en todas partes la esperáis vosotros.**

**Chuck Norris y la muerte se miran, la Muerte se encoge de hombros **

**Chuck Norris: Si…Supongo**

**Muerte: No puedo ir a la vuelta de la esquina sin toparme contigo… así que…Asuka nos haces los honores**

**Chuck Norris: Bien, ya lo saben. Y estén atentos**

**Asuka: Ahora estamos preparados **

**Chuck Norris y Asuka haciendo un arcoíris con las manos:Porque aprender es crecer**

**Muerte asomándose en el cuadro: Yo que tu me haría una revisión por esa indigestión, Asuka**

º|||º 

Debido al bajo costo de producir el segmento Evateca, lo llevaremos a cabo también en este capítulo.

Aquí por falta de un mejor y más rentable presentador. ¡Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu!

—Con que más rentable… Y a falta de mejor presentador ¿he..?—Dijo Kyoko molesta

—Sí, solo mira las audiciones. Pasen las audiciones—Dijo un productor

Una pantalla gigante apareció detrás de Kyoko y comenzaron a pasar las audiciones

—Audición 1, Hikari Horaki —Se oía del video a el que lo presentaba

—Siguiente—Dijo el productor en el video

—¡¿Por qué?

—Eres un producto original, y resultas muy costosa—Dijo el productor—¡Siguiente!

—Audición 5, Touji Suzuhara

—Este es el chico violento ¿No?—Dijo el productor

—¡¿A quién llamas violento?

—Dos cosas. Primero ¡SEGURIDAD!. Segundo, ¡Siguiente!

—Audición 55, Bob, el chico de las fotocopias

—Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema—Actuó Bob

—Siguiente o no siguiente… Aquí no hay dilema. ¡Siguiente!

—Audición 78, Sakura Suzuhara

—Hola, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Es adorable, ponla como posible

—Audición 156, Brad Pitt

—Yo…

—Espera, espera. Me informaron que sería Brangelina, no Brad

—Pero igual

—Sin angelina no hay trato, Pitt. ¡Siguiente!

—Audición 305, Bruce Willis.

—¿Dónde está?

—Parece que consiguió un papel en una película a último momento

—Entonces ¡Siguiente!

—Audición 666, Hulk el hombre increíble

—Hulk adicionar para papel. Podrían mover esa luz, molestar a Hulk

—No se puede

—Entiendo—Una luz le cae sobre la cabeza a Hulk

—Solucionado monstruo verde

—Cabeza duele… ¡Hulk aplasta encargado de iluminación!¡Hulk enseñara a hacer tu trabajo!

—¡HAAA!

—Tendremos que conseguir otro iluminador—Dijo un productor

—SI, pero me gusta la energía del tipo verde—Dijo otro—Además maneja bien a las personas.

—Concuerdo

—Hulk ¡Estas contratado! 

La película se detuvo, Kyoko miró a los productores

—Si lo contrataron ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Contratamos a Hulk para director del área de recursos humanos. Y como nos quedó poco dinero al contratarlo, tuvimos que mantenerte como presentadora

—Hulk buen negociador—Dijo Hulk pasando cerca vestido de traje y corbata

—Bueno… entiendo—Luego miró a la cámara sonriente—Se nos ha acabado el tiempo por hoy, pero la siguiente oportunidad hablaremos sobre Asuka. Si sigo aquí… 

º|||º 

Finalmente, el último segmento extra. Este ha sido un show dirigido, escrito y producido por Chuck Norris. Para asegurarnos de no tener pérdidas monetarias, Chuck usara a los personajes con menor salario y menos populares

Estas son las desventuras de Ren y Johan.

El primer capítulo es cuando nuestros protagonistas intentaron arreglar el auto

—Bien, mejor llamemos a un mecánico—Dijo Ren

—Yo podría **revisarlo**, tengo conocimientos sobre la **mecánica**—Dijo Johan

—Pues adelante, revísalo

Ren se hace a un lado, y Johan abrió el capo y se puso a trabajar en el auto. Ren notaba que el joven sacaba partes, golpeaba otras. Luego se hizo para atrás y cerró el capo sacudiéndose las manos

—**Listo**

—Bien, veamos —Dijo Ren subiendo al auto

—Espera—Dijo Johan y se alejó colocándose detrás de un cartel cercano

—¡¿Qué…?

—Seguridad ante todo. —Dijo, Ren suspiró y giró la llave con temor

¡BOOM!

El capo del auto saltó y se abrió y una humareda salió nublando la vista de Ren. El salió tosiendo mientras Johan se acercaba con una expresión preocupada. Destapó el capo y una ola de humo lo tapó, Ren se rio mientras salía del vehículo

—¿Qué rayos pasó?—Preguntó el agente

—**Bien**….Creo que siendo más **gráfico** que explicativo… El motor **explotó—**Dijo Johan mirando detenidamente el humeante motor

—¡Dijiste que sabias repararlo!—Se quejó Ren molesto

—Dije que tenía **conocimientos**. Pensé que podía **extrapolarlos** a la práctica, pero parece que me **equivoqué**. —Dijo Johan sin parecer conocer la seriedad de la situación—Bien, **por** lo que **veo**…ah…Ya entendí que **pasó**

—**¿**En serio?—Dijo sarcásticamente Ren

—Sí, mira es sencillo. Conecte el tubo del radiador aquí, y lleve el cable de la batería y la conecte aquí cuando lo rearme. Así que cuando quedó flojo el distribuidor… Y con la gasolina que me olvide de secar… Además de que deje el pasó libre pareció acumularse…Y el chispazo debió hacer… Esto—Dijo Johan examinando el campo de minas que era el motor ahora, Ren se acercó cauteloso—Y olvide abrir la válvula del agua… Así que no te acerques

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Ren asomándose de todos modos

El taque de agua estaba zumbando y vibrando. Si se prestaba atención se veía el agua hervir. Y el vapor y el espacio reducido terminaron por generar la única acción posible. La tapa del tanque salió disparada y le dio en la frente a Ren que cayó al suelo por el impacto

—Por eso…—Dijo Johan sin inmutarse—Bueno…No **creo **que vuelva a encenderse **pronto**—Dijo Johan cerrando el capo del auto 

º|||º 

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º 

N/A:El cap más extenso hasta ahora. Sin mucho que decir, aproveché este cap para mostrar a los personajes fuera de los parámetros normales de amenazas de ángeles y mostrar un poco los gustos de aquellos como un poco de la esencia uno que otro.

Bastante de Johan, pero no volverá hasta dentro de un tiempo, ahora Kyoko tiene un poco más de información y aliados.

Aclarando las dudas, si es que las quedaban, el Presidente(Con P mayúscula pues es su nombre jeje)está inspirado en el Presidente de Full metal panic y creo que otro cameo que apareció fue bastante obvio también.

Y para aquellos que veian a Rei mas humana ,aquí hay otra prueba de su crecimiento personal .Aunque no le guste ser un libro abierto ,es un libro con mucho contenido que pocos conocen

º|||º 

Loquin: Bien ,este capitulo tuvo mas humor que otra cosa pero sin descuidar algunas cuestiones e la trama .El otro mundo se vera pero mas adelante ,y Asuka y Shinji ya tendrán su momento .  
Saludos y gracias por comversar 

Ikare: Gracias por los comentarios ,me alegra que te gustara la historia .  
Sobre lo de Asuka ,tiene posibilidades de ser piloto ,fue la primera considerada pero fue retirada por Kyoko .Igualmente, Shinji resulto ser mejor que ella a pesar de ser un primerizo la primera vez que piloteo .Sin ninguna experiencia era bastante similar en habilidades a la pelirroja en la serie original ,por ende con sus recuerdos y experiencias lo hacen mejor ,Pero no iniciemos polémica  
Por la relación entre Asuka y Shinji ,varios me lo han dicho ,pero no quiero que inicie de la noche a la mañana y termine con la misma facilidad .Pero tal vez apresure los planes  
Muchas gracias por leer ,seguiré asi siempre en cuando lso estudios y demás me dejen un aire  
Saludos!

quirvan108: Bueno ,bueno .Todo sigue de acuerdo la plan jaja .Ya con la entrada de mana el escenario esta perfecto para que empiece el caos .  
Claro que el Presidente no se queda atrás ,nuestro querido líder estudiantil vivirá para molestar a sus subordinados con sus ideas estrafalarias  
y lo que esperaban ,Respuestas

¿porque el pobre shinji, siempre parece estar en el moemnto y lugar equivocado?  
Según la teoría metafísica de las partículas Norrisianas ,un Heroe introvertido tiende a condicionar el universo para que les arruine la vida en momentos clave

¿ya cualquiera puede hacer un grupo selecto para formal a los egomaniaticos?  
Si ,solo hay que imprimir la licencia online y pagar $ 3 ,50 pero esto se puede evadir

¿cres q mary va entrar en los siguientes cap?  
Ella quiere ,pero siendo buscada por su participación en el E.A. ,tiene que esperar en una locación secreta a que se calmen las aguas .

¿con que el presidente chantajeo a rei para intervenir en el proseso de clubes? ¿acaso ella formo parte de alguno?  
La respuesta en parte se vio en el cap ,lo siguiente ,la razon ¡Muy sencillo! Por que le parecio divertido  
¿chuk noris podria intervernir en el proseso de libia para independisarce?  
Si ,pero como todo ser superior sabe que si interviene en asuntos mortales estos emepezaran a depender de el .Asi que por el bien de ellos deben hacerlo solos .

EL pez bela...¿a sus pescaditos muertos?  
No ,los crema

chuk es el unico enemigo digno para goku...pero goku no es digno de chuk  
Asi dicen los sabios, amigo

Saludos! 

Touni: Gracias por leer ,sobre la pareja el tiempo dira ,tal vez me levante de animo algún día y se me antoje otra pareja .No lose . Por lo de la ficha ,Wikypedia jeje .  
Saludos! 

Hechizero15: Los actores estan en escena , y la obra comienza .Mana como en muchos Fic es el factor de los celos en Asuka .Lo del Eva 02 ,su entrada la hice pensando en la introducción de este en RoE .La relación de Rei evoluciona poco a poco ,de un odio a soportar al joven introvertido. Finalmente ,SEELE y Gendo tiene sus planes pero todavía todo sigue según sus deseos no tiene mucha intervención .Cosa que sucederá mas adelante  
Saludos! 

Ryousan :Bien ,la mayoría de los que escriben es porque qudaron incomformes con el final o les vino a la mente otra posibilidad .Lo que decis de que expanden el universo de Eva, bueno ,es un logro para mi .Una de las metas de este fic, era ampliar la visión de la serie que estaba muy centrada en lo que sucedia .Mostrar detalles pequeños ,como gustos o sucesos del mundo es la manera para relacionar a la historia con el resto del mundo ,y que se vea que no esta aislado .  
Nike-kun ,puede haberse ido pero nunca olvidado ,puedo que Chuck lo traíga del olvido en algún omake  
Finalmente Mana y sus compañeros se empizan a mostrar ,con el tiempo se verán a todso sus integrantes  
No me queda mas que agradecer que sigas leyendo y que comentes  
Saludos!

Arcangel Guerrero: Shinji siempre será un buen recurso de comedia estilo los tres chiflados ,su dolor sea en omake provocados por CHuck o por Asuka en la historia ,siempre hara reir a quien lo lea .Y ya aclarado ,nuestro presidente estudiantil preferido incursiona en Evangelion .Kaworu ,pobre ,no tuvo oportunidades de mostrarse en NGE ,vamos a darle la oportunidad aquí .  
Y la investigación de Grannin ,si ,la instrumentalización .Pero esto no es sabido en la serie a excepción de unos pocos, ya sea SEELE o Gendo y Fuyu ,que venían estudiando el tema con los rollos del mar muerto hace mucho .Para el resto de los mortales ,solo se estaba peleando con monstruos por sobrevivir .Ahi viene la búsqueda de explicar la instrumentalización y la importancia de Kyoko .  
El grupo de Kaji ahora tiene de aliada a Kyoko y sus fuerzas estan destindas a averiguar todo lo que puedan de los plane de SEELE  
En fin ,en este cap ya te habre dado un par de respuestas .  
Saludos! 

the-one-1983 :Bueno compañero ,Aca se mostraron varias respuestas a tus dudas creo .  
La relación de Kyoko y Johan es algo que sucedió años atrás ,pero ,es una historia que ellos recuerdan .  
La oscura historia de Rei fue relevada ,solo Chuck sabe las consecuencias ,pero plantea la duda de cuan humana se ha vuelto en realidad la chica de cabellos azules  
Sobre las operaciones de SEELE y el grupo de Kaji ,de momento solo ha habido Roces pero las infiltraciones estan empezando  
Y especulas bien ,las situaciones empezaran a volverse mas importantes  
Y los omakes siguen ,ahora con las desventuras y Hulk de recursos humanos  
Un abrazo!

Veronika Davis Kopawski :Me alegra leer tus comentarios ,y lo importante para mi es que la historia sea leida ,los cometarios igualmente son buenos pero jjeje .Si los cap siguen siendo interesante y no estresantes ,me siento comforme .Espero que sigan siendo de interés  
Saludos! 

Shadow The Knight of Chaos: Si mal recuerdo ,fuiste ,junto con Vero y Kbzo ,de los primeros en comentar, me lleve una sorpresa después de un rato de publicar tener ya review jaja .  
Volviendo a la historia ,ya podemos ver la adaptación japonesa de Naufrago ,como han hecho con tantas películas .  
Las preguntas sobre la vida de Touji seguirán siendo parte del fic ,pero la batalla entre momias y zombis es algo que no tiene respuesta .  
Asukita se debate ,pero con la llegada de mana sus celos empiezan a aparecer  
Bueno ,sin mas te mando un abrazo  
Suerte! 

Kbzoniko: Jeje ,si los universos paralelos son las historias que mas me vienen a la mente  
Con Kaworu a bordo del Eva las cosas serán mas complicadas o mas simples ,eso solo el albino lo sabe .Pero Mana no deja de ser un potencial piloto  
SEELE hace de las suyas ,manipulando a todos como acostumbra  
Sobre las relaciones es un factor muy importante y complicado de llevar a cabo, mostrar a los diferentes personajes ,y no dejarlos en el olvido ,o ``quemarlos´´ llevo sus interacciones con cuidado .  
Y no te preocupes ,a mi me paso igual .Lo descubri y tarde en meterme tanta información ,me quede con ganas de mas y segui con los fic y mangas jeje .  
En fin ,saludos! 

º|||º 

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	10. Sentimientos claros como las estrellas

_Negrita: Otro idioma _

""_:_Pensamiento_, mensajes en papeles, radios etc._

_10_

Sentimientos claros como las estrellas 

Año 2012, instalaciones de Trident. Almacenes

Es un oscuro y vasto lugar. Se puede ver una gran cantidad de equipamiento, herramientas, materiales, y cajas repartidas en estanterías por doquier. El silencio del lugar es solo perturbado por los llantos silenciosos de una niña

La niña esta acurrucada en un rincón frente a la puerta de la entrada, llorando desconsolada. Su único deseo es que no le encuentren los soldados que le molestaron previamente. La imagen de los grotescos tipos pasando sus manos por su cuerpo no desaparecía de su cabeza.

Recordaba todo lo sucedido. Como la abordaron y separaron del resto. Como era desvestida por ellos sin que pudiera detenerles. Como sus amigos fueron golpeados al intentar pararles, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para que huyera hasta donde se encontraba ahora.

Siguió llorando un rato en la oscuridad temerosa de salir de su escondite. Sin embargo su aliento se detuvo cuando escuchó a personas acercarse. Se tapó la boca y miró aterrada a la puerta, de la cual se podían ver sombras moviéndose por las rendijas.

—…la variante funcionaria optimizando el movimiento—Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre tras la puerta

—**Exacto, mejoraría notablemente sus respuestas y percepciones entre el piloto y la máquina**—Decía una voz más joven, pero que hablaba en alemán

—Entendido…—Dijo el otro—Debes practicar tu japonés, si te vas a quedar aquí. No todos saben alemán

—**Lo sé. Pero…**Es…Compli… Complicado… Este…idioma…—Contestó el otro dificultosamente

La puerta del almacén se abrió, la joven se acurrucómás en su lugar presa del miedo. Pudo ver como dos figuras se acercaban en dirección a ella, cerró los ojos y se limitó a esperar

—¿Estaba por aquí?—Pregunto uno, se podía ver que era un hombre de avanzada edad

—Creo…Que…he…por…allí—Dijo el otro eligiendo sus palabras con lentitud en el idioma local. En contraste con su compañero, este era muy joven

La niña escuchó los pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, apretó todo su cuerpo lo más posible y reprimió su respiración para no hacer ruido

—¡Aquí están estos malditos papeles!—Dijo el mayor—Ahora podre…¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué…su…sucede?—Pregunto el joven algo distraído

—¿Quién eres pequeña?—Pregunto el mayor con delicadeza. A la niña se le detuvo el corazón por un instante al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta

Se incorporó y salió de su escondite con cuidado, mirando atentamente a quienes le acompañaban. El anciano presente llevaba una bata blanca y unos anteojos, tenía un escaso cabello blanco cubriendo su cabeza. El joven por otro lado llevaba una bata también, llevaba unas largas rastas rubias que pasaban sus hombros, tenía una pequeña barba que empezaba a crecer. El sujeto era muy raro a su parecer, pero a la vez interesante

La niña no dijo nada no obstantese limitó a mirar detenidamente a los dos, temerosa de actuar.

—Yo soy el Dr. Ramster, y el Dr. Sein, ambos trabajamos en la división de tecnología. No temas, no te haremos nada. —Dijo Ramster con tranquilidad

—¿**Llamo a los soldados para que la cuiden?—**Pregunto Johan en Alemán

—**No. Parece asustada. Déjame tranquilizarla**—Respondió el mayor—Si estás perdida podemos guiarte—La niña negó con la cabeza, Ramster miró su reloj y luego en como miraba la niña a Johan y sonrió pícaramente —Te dejare con mi compañero, él te cuidara de momento

—**Espera ¡¿Qué?**—Exclamo Johan asustado

—Ya oíste, cuídala bien. Es una orden. De paso puedes practicar tu japonés—Dijo Ramster pasando a su lado caminando a la salida

—**Pero…**—El anciano solo saludo de espaldas a Johan y salió de la vista dejando a solas a ese par

Johan miró a la niña como a un animal que se hubiera cruzado, entre una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. La niña solo miraba expectante, al "adulto"

—He…¿**cómo se dice?…**¿Como …te…llamas?—Pregunto, la niña lo miró extrañada por la forma tan rara en la que se expresaba, sin embargo eso le pareció divertido

—Soy…Mana Kirishima…Piloto. —Se presentó, Johan movió los ojos de un lado al otro identificando las palabras una por una.—No eres de por aquí…¿No?

—Yo…No…Soy…de…Alemania—Respondió lo mejor que pudo, la chica rió

—Eres lindo cuando no entiendes lo que dices—Dijo la chica. Johan se tardó pero dio al final con lo que insinuó la niña

—Ni que…fueras…tan…cómica…**Kind(niña)—**gruñó Johan, la niña riómás, Johan se relajó una vez entraron en confianza—Salgamos… de… de…aquí…vallamos y comamos algo

—Eso te salió bastante bien—Felicitó Mana

—Vallamos y comamos algo…fue… lo primero…que…aprendí a…decir—Contestó Johan

—Eres gracioso—Comentó Mana riendo 

º|||º 

Época actual, residencia Sohryu-Ikari

—Ya puedo salir. No está allí—Preguntó Kyoko tras su puerta

—Si mamá, sal tranquila —Aseguró Asuka, en eso Shinji sale de su habitación ya cambiado y mira la situación

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó el joven mientras la puerta de la habitación de su madre se abría lentamente

Kyoko miró temerosamente a su alrededor y dio un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa

—Miau—Kyoko bajó la vista con pavor y encontró a sus pies a Nunnally, el gato de la familia, la pelirroja mayor tuvo un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo

—¡HAAAA!—Gritó la mujer encerrándose en su habitación de nuevo mientras las carcajadas de Asuka resonaban por todo el lugar

—¡No importa…ja…ja…Cuantas veces lo…jaja…haga… Sigue siendo gracioso—Reía Asuka

En eso Misato entra a su casa con una bolsa de frituras y miraba a la pelirroja retorciéndose del a risa en el suelo

—¡Asuka!¡Otra vez!—Exclamó la mujer a modo de regaño—¡Dijiste que me esperarías esta vez!

—Asustar a nuestra madre no te va a resultar bien Asuka. Ya déjalo—Dijo Shinji caminando a la cocina

—Ahora tengo miedo. —Dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja

—Es en serio. Sabes que ella controla tu poder monetario ¿No?—Asuka paró de reír y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente—Además, no puedes usar a Nunnally por siempre. Los gatos suelen salir a pasear solos

Ahora era Misato quien reía viendo la expresión de piedra de Asuka, Shinji comió un rápido desayuno, lavó lo que usó y fue a la puerta tomando sus cosas para salir camino a la escuela

—Y Misato-San—llamó Shinji, esta lo miró entra risas—Ella trabaja en el mismo lugar que tú

La pelirroja y su acompañante se miraron entre sí, mientras que Nunnaly se salía de las manos de Asuka y caminaba fuera del hogar junto con Shinji. 

º|||º 

—¡Muchachos!¡Aquí esta!—Anunció Kensuke arrojando frente a sus amigos el periódico escolar poco después de empezar el receso

—¡Qué bien!¡Good Boy!¡¿Quién es el buen chico?¡¿Quien trajo el diario?¡Tú lo hiciste!—Bromeó Asuka dándole palmaditas como a un perro a Kensuke que refunfuñaba en silencio

—Deja eso… ¡Miren!¡la crítica!—Dijo Kensuke eufórico

—Realmente no esperaba eso…—Dijo Mana leyendo

—Puf…Sobrevaloran al director—Comentó Asuka

—¡No dicen nada sobre mí!¡Estuve en casi todas las escenas llevando los disfraces de monstruos!—se quejó Touji

—¿Dime cuantos animales o tipos disfrazados han ganado un oscar últimamente?—Comentó cínicamente Asuka

—Mana tuviste buena crítica… —Comentó Shinji—Por otro lado, según parece Kaworu sobreactuó.

—Lee la crítica Shinji… Léela completa—Pidió Kensuke

—Veamos…

"Un propuesta interesante por parte del director, guionista y productor Kensuke Aida de la clase 2-A. Puedo decir que no fui el único al llevarse una sorpresa al notar como las batallas representadas eran contrastadas por las citas filosóficas hechas por nuestro Presidente estudiantil…"Shinji agudizó la vista, pero el diario estaba arruinado en esa parte 

º|||º 

"…El mensaje implícito en sus enérgicas palabras fue un detalle muy importante en el desarrollo de toda la obra… " El presidente dejó de leer en ese punto

—Se siente bien que reconozcan el esfuerzo de uno—Dijo satisfecho el líder de la escuela

—Incluso hubo una nota en un periódico local… —Dijo Saeko—El padre de algún estudiante vino el otro día e hizo una nota sobre ti…

—¡Bien hecho jefe!—Felicitó Takeshi levantando la mano para que las chocaran, cosa que el Presidente hizo con lentitud

—Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa—Dijo el Presidente mirando seriamente al horizonte por la ventana 

º|||º 

"…Esperamos con ansias la secuela de esta maravillosa representación."Terminó de leer el articuló Shinji

—Va a haber otra…El teatro está muerto…—Comentó Asuka

—"El teatro está muerto"… insulto, insulto, insulto…Prueba de ser amable por una vez ¿no?—Criticó Mana señalando con el dedo a Asuka, esta mostró un tic peligroso en su dedo

—¡Tu…!¡Tu…!—Decía Asuka a punto de explotar—¿Por qué tienes tantas banditas puestas?

—¿Eh?—Exclamó Mana, entonces los demás notaron también que Mana estaba llena de banditas por todo el cuerpo—Ah…esto…

/Flash-Back/

Mana volvía de la escuela después de que terminara el festival. Llevaba su maletín en la mano derecha, y una peluca azul en la izquierda. Su único pensamiento era el de tomar un baño e irse a dormir.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de su apartamento cuando notó una nota pegada en su puerta. Dejó sus cosas a un lado de la puerta y tomó la nota.

"Para Kind, de Johan" Desdobló la hoja y encontró el mensaje escrito

"Mana, si no llego a verte hoy te dejó este mensaje para saludarte…¡Hola!.  
Si no llego es porque me perdí con un agente que me acompañaba… espero que esta sea tu casa ahora que lo pienso… no me fije mucho…en fin…  
Mantén tus notas altas y la próxima vez que valla iremos a un buen lugar a comer…  
Y no te confíes, tengo mis contactos allí… Si vez a un chico llamado Suzuhara, dile que le mande saludos a su tío por parte mía"

Mana sacó su llave y la puso en la cerradura luego de terminar de leer el extraño mensaje. Miró al final de la hoja había una flecha que indicara que diera la vuelta a la hoja, al hacerlo encontró una posdata. Abrió la puerta y una increíble cantidad de objetos cayó sobre ella enterrándola viva

"Pd: Deje unas cosas que compré en tu casa, luego mandare por ellas… Como no tenía mucho tiempo las dejé cerca de tu puerta… Cuidado al entrar…"

—Humf…—Gruñó Mana

—¡Guau!¡Guau!¡Guau!

Mana salió de entre los paquetes y se encontró siendo embestida por un cachorro que se subió a su pecho y comenzó a lamerle la cara

"Pd de la Pd: Encontré a el perrito en la basura y me dio pena… Cuida de él si puedes hasta que vaya por él"

—Humf…—Gruñó Mana aún más molesta levantándose y acomodando todo bruscamente mientras luchaba con el enérgico cachorro dejando la carta tirada aun lado, pudiéndose leer la 3º y ultima Posdata

Pd de la Pd de la Pd: Creo que Ren rompió tu calentador de agua…

/Fin del Flash-Back/

—Esto…—Dijo tocando una de sus banditas en la cabeza—Me caí…—Dijo con furia contenida

—Ya veo…—Comentó Hikari temiendo insistir con la pregunta

—Ahora me haces acordar… ¿Saben de algún buen baño público por aquí?—Preguntó Mana

—Hay uno cerca de aquí…puedo mostrártelo cuando terminemos las clases… ¿Tienes problemas con tu baño?—Preguntó Hikari

—Digamos que sí…—Contestó Mana

—Hace años que no voy a un baño público…—Dijo Touji con aires soñadores

—Yo nunca he ido a uno…¿Cómo es?—Preguntó Kensuke

—El baño es lo de menos, pero si uno es hábil puede—En ese momento se acercó y le susurró el resto—Que logres ver el lado de las chicas

—¡Oh!—Exclamó Kensuke sonrojándose

—Pervertidos—Comentaron Hikari, Mana y Asuka

—¡Entonces vallamos todos juntos!—Exclamó Kensuke alzándose sonrojado pero decidido

—¡Hey!¡No hay modo de que…!

—¡Esta decidido!—Confirmó Touji levantándose también cortando a Hikari

—No iremos con…

—¡Esta es nuestra noche!—Se sumó Shinji abrazándose entre los tres, mientras cortaba a su hermana

—Le diremos a Ayanami… Ustedes a Nagisa… nos vemos muchachos—Dijo Mana mientras se retiraba con sus congéneres

—¿Nagisa?—Dijeron Touji y Kensuke sintiendo un escalofrío

—¿Ayanami?—Dijo Asuka sintiendo un escalofrío 

º|||º 

En otra parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en el departamento de Rei Ayanami

La primera elegida abría los ojos pesadamente. Era raro, no solía despertar sin que su alarma sonara. Giró la cabeza para ver cuánto tiempo faltaba para ir a la escuela.

"00:00" se podía ver estos números titilando una y otra vez. Rei permaneció en silencio observando el reloj titilar, su mente todavía muy adormilada para reaccionar. La habitación era iluminada por los rayos solares que se filtraban por sus cortinas dando una vista tenue a los objetos repartidos por el lugar.

Rei dio un suspiro y volteó la cabeza otra vez mirando al techo con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

—Mierda—Dijo con voz ronca

15 minutos después estaba levantada y tomando su almuerzo. Su alarma se desconectó y no sonó por lo que ya no había motivos para ir a la escuela. Ahora tenía un enorme espacio de tiempo.

Revisó su refrigerador y notó que ya estaba corta de alimentos. Usaría el tiempo extra para abastecerse. Se alistó rápidamente sin preocuparse mucho por su apariencia. Unos pantalones y una remera sencilla.

Abrió la puerta y salió, notando que el cielo estaba nublado. Rei frunció los labios no gustándole el clima

—A mí tampoco me agrada no ver el sol…Pero el cielo nublado me tranquiliza ¿No crees?

Rei se exaltó al escuchar una voz a su derecha, sus instintos agudizados hicieron que se apartara y tomara una postura defensiva. Relajó un poco su cuerpo al notar de quien se trataba

—¿El segundo niño?—Se preguntó a si misma mirando al joven albino que le sonreía—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me quedé dormido—Dijo no muy convincentemente, Rei apretó un poco sus ojos

Ignorándolo pasó a su lado caminó a la tienda más cercana. Notó con cierta molestia que el chico le seguía, pero decidió no prestarle atención para que se fuera por sí mismo

Pasado un rato, Rei se encontraba pagando sus alimentos, aun con Kaworu tras de ella mirando curioso como un niño todo lo que ella hacía. EL rostro de Rei permanecía fruncido y molesto

Al llegar a su hogar y sin evidencia de que el segundo niño la dejara en paz

—¡Para de seguirme!—Exclamó sorprendiendo al joven

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?—Preguntó despreocupado

—¡Sí!—Gritó

—Te he observado… Te alejas de todos, y alejas a todos de ti…¿Qué es lo que te molesta de los otros?—Rei miró extrañada a el chico que cambió radicalmente el tema de conversación

—¡Eso no te incumbe!¡Si no quiero a nadie cerca…!

—¿A nadie más que al comandante Ikari?—Cortó Kaworu, las mejillas de Rei se enrojecieron levemente

—¡Solo cállate!¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!—Gruñó Rei negando con la cabeza

—El ser humano es social por naturaleza…Negar esa parte solo te traerá dolor—Kaworu seguía argumentando a una cerrada Rei

—Odio a cada ser humano que existe. No quiero tratar con nadie. ¡Los odio!—Respondió Rei mirando furibundamente a Kaworu

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?¿Por que los odias?—Preguntó Kaworu con toda la calma del mundo, lo cual irritaba a Rei

—Yo…Ellos…Ellos…

—¿Les odias?¿O les tienes envidia?—Siguió arremetiendo Kaworu

—¡Cállate!

—¿Qué tienen ellos que tú quieres?—Kaworu dio un paso más adelante, mirando curioso a Rei que retrocedía siendo acorralada—¿Qué ven tus ojos que tanto añoras?

—¡Nada!¡Solo los odio!¡Vete!—Gruñó Rei retrocediendo hasta la entrada de su casa

—No existe forma en la que puedas evadir a las personas—Sentenció Kaworu, Rei miró a su alrededor y mostró una pequeña sonrisa confiada

—Claro que sí…Sí que lo hay—Dijo sin aires de duda

—¿En serio?¿Y qué sería?—Preguntó Kaworu extrañado

—Una puerta—Dijo y cerró de un portazo dejando a Kaworu afuera

Se produjo un largo silencio, Rei caminó dentro de su departamento dejando sus alimentos en su refrigerador. Fuera, Kaworu permaneció mirando la puerta, luego se comenzó a rascar la cabeza mientras reía ahogadamente

—Eso sí que no lo vi venir—Dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose riendo 

º|||º 

En la escuela, tocó el turno de economía doméstica. Los grupos dispuestos, y como objetivo hornear una comida a su parecer. La profesora vigilaba a sus pupilos, evaluando sus proyectos. Suzuhara y Aida parecían más batallar que cocinar, Horaki y Kirishina parecían ser las más experimentadas y coordinadas, y luego estaban los hermanos Soryu

—¡Asuka!¡Dame la cuchara!—Se quejaba Shinji

—¡Pues dame la batidora baka!—le espetaba la pelirroja

—¡No quedará bien si lo bates!¡Hay que revolver!—Argumentaba Shinji tomando el bol con la mezcla

—¡No!¡Quedará muy espeso!¡Hay que batir!—Contradijo Asuka tirando del mismo bol

—¡Revolver!

—¡Batir!

—¡Revolver!

—Humf…Haz lo que quieras—Respondió Asuka cansada soltando el bol

—¡Asukaaaa!—vociferó Shinji viendo como la mezcla salía volando estrellándose contra la ventana

La profesora, una joven de cabellos negros largo recogido en un estilo oriental, llevaba un delantal sobre sus ropas. La mujer se acercó sonriente con la ternura de una madre y dijo

—Armario de limpieza del segundo piso.

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron ambos

—Armario de limpieza del segundo piso. Limpien antes de que termine la clase. —Repitió sin perder su ternura la profesora

Los dos hermanos se fueron del aula, dejando tras de sí las risillas de la clase. Asuka caminaba como si nada, mientras que Shinji no parecía de muy buen humor

—Vamos Baka, no fue para tanto—Le decía Asuka

—No es eso Asuka… Siempre es lo mismo…Si no es como tú quieres, no se puede hacer nada—Decía Shinji molesto

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde ¿Sí?—Decía Asuka rodando los ojos cansada por esta conversación que era tan reiterativa

—¡Eso dices pero nunca lo hacemos!—Decía Shinji

—Aquí está el armario—Comentó Asuka, Shinji bufó

—Que oportuno—Dijo sarcásticamente Shinji 

º|||º 

Una gran calle, repleta de personas que caminan en una y otra dirección. Cada uno llevaba una máscara. Una máscara propia distinta del otro que le daba su identidad. Y en medio de todas estas personas se podía notar un pequeño bulto azul

Vestida con su uniforme escolar, con la cabeza gacha solo se notaba sus largos cabellos azules. Era golpeada por todos los que pasaban, pero esta permanecía inalterable

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba mientras seguían topándose con ella. "¿Por qué todos…?". La gente comenzó a desaparecer hasta que solo quedo ella. El suelo comenzó a ondear como si fuese agua, en este podía verse reflejada su figura carente de rostro

"¿Por qué yo…?"Pensaba mientras palpaba su liso rostro.

—¿Acaso no tienes una identidad pequeña Rei?—Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Rei volteó y vio a una mujer llevando una máscara como las otras—¿Quieres una no es cierto?…¿Por qué no miras la que llevas primero?

Rei miró con desconfianza a la figura enmascarada y bajó la vista mirando al suelo, este ondeó y Rei pudo notar que llevaba ahora una máscara como la otra figura, pero no pudo apreciarla hasta que el suelo terminó de vibrar y pudo ver claramente la imagen.

En lugar del rostro liso, ahora tenía puesta una máscara del rostro de Yui Ikari. Rei tembló ligeramente y con furia arrancó la máscara de su rostro y la rompió en mil pedazos gritando de furia.

—No quieres ser ella…Bien…—Dijo la figura enmascarada

—¿Tal vez alguien más?—Una segunda figura enmascarada preguntó apareciendo, hizo un ademan para que mirara su reflejo

Con algo de miedo, Rei procedió. Esta vez llevaba puesta una máscara del rostro del tercer elegido. Cayó sobre sus rodillas acongojada, sollozando. Retiro la máscara y la rompió como lo hizo con la otra.

—Qué niña problemática—Dijo la primera figura

—¡Yo no soy ninguno de ellos!¡Yo soy yo!—Gritaba Rei

—Pero no tienes **tu **máscara… Solo tienes esas copias para usar

—¡Cállense!—Rei seguía gritando mientras las dos figuras se acercaban

—Solo meros sustitutos… Nunca una original

—Solo puedes pretender ser algo

—¡CALLENSE!—Gritó Rei con todas sus fuerzas

Se levantó y dio un manotazo a ambas figuras tirando sus máscaras al suelo donde se destrozaron. Sin estas podía verse el rostro de ambas figuras, los rostros de Shinji y Yui Ikari

—No eres más que un intento por copiarme—Dijo Yui, un flash de memoria pasó donde Rei pudo ver a Naoko Akagi claramente ahorcándola

—no…—Murmuraba Rei sin fuerzas dejándose caer

—Solo un triste reemplazo de algo perdido—Dijo Shinji

—no es cierto… Para él…—El mismo flash volvió a pasar

—Solo eres una muñeca que es disfrazada según la ocasión...No eres su esposa…No eres su hijo…solo eres una muñeca disfrazada de esas personas—Rei tapó sus oídos al oír esas palabras por parte de la fallecida Dra. Akagi madre

Negaba con la cabeza mientras se hundía más y más en su desesperación, siendo acosada por las figuras junto a ella

—Copia

—Él no te ve a ti…Nos ve a nosotros…

—Muñeca 

º|||º 

—¡Rei!¡Niña espabila!—Rei abrió los ojos de pronto al escuchar la voz de Ritsuko encontrándose dentro del Eva

Su respiración era agitada, miraba hacia todas direcciones intentando calmarse y olvidar el suceso que acababa de pasar

—¿Qué sucedió Rei? Las lecturas eran terribles. Recuerda dejar todo pensamiento superfluo y concentrarte como de costumbre—Ordenó la Dra. suspirando

—Si…—Dijo Rei sacudiendo la cabeza para relajarse

"Relájate…No importa nada… Tú eres tú… Tú eres tú… Tú" el flash de Naoko Akagi ahorcándola pasó otra vez por su mente "Tú… Tú eres… ". Suspiró cerrando los ojos dejando su mente en blanco "Concéntrate"

La prueba terminó regularmente, esta vez con, mejores lecturas según la Dra. Akagi. Dejó su Eva muy fastidiada, dejó su casillero reducido a casi chatarra después de patearlo con muchas ganas. Se fue a duchar, dejando que el agua callera por su cuerpo, sencillamente se quedó allí intentando calmarse 

º|||º 

—Recórrete Kensuke—Se quejaba Touji forcejeando

—También quiero ver —Se quejaba el chico de lentes

—Chicos…En honor a la verdad… No se puede ver nada—Sentenció Shinji al notar como era realmente imposible fisgonear en el lado de las chicas.

—Haaa…Supongo que tienes razón…—Dijo Kensuke sentándose otra vez en la pileta

—Esto es decepcionante—Dijo Touji dejándose caer también viendo con asco pasar a cada tipo del baño público—Muy decepcionante

Del otro lado, Hikari terminaba de limpiar a su hermanita que esperaba impaciente para ir a jugar con la hermanita de Touji.

—Listo. No…—La niña salto y salió corriendo en dirección de su amiga—corras…—Terminó suspirando

Asuka mientras tanto se acercó silenciosamente a las espaldas de Hikari con un balde lleno de agua que volcó diabólicamente encima de su amiga

—¡HAAAAAA!—Chilló agudamente Hikari al sentir el agua helada, su cuerpo se crispo y su piel se tornó como la de una gallina.

—¡ASU…!¡ASUKA!—Gritó tiritando molesta la chica pecosa tiritando

—No te enfades tanto Hikari… —Decía Asuka entre risas—Estás toda temblorosa y tus… ejem—Dijo Asuka señalando sus pezones

La castaña se tapó sus pechos instantáneamente totalmente roja. Sin embargo su expresión de vergüenza cambio a una sonrisa al ver a Mana acercándose con un balde

—¡KYAAA!—Chilló Asuka de una forma infantil, aún más que Hikari.

La pelirroja se dejó caer con una expresión de fastidio que no hizo más que aumentar las risas de Mana y Hikari. Touji Kensuke y Shinji escuchaban las risas de fondo, cada uno imaginando una situación diferente

—¡Ahora tú!—Exclamó Asuka mojando a Mana

—Haaaa—Esta exclamó pero de forma más grabe que sus compañeras, siendo más un gemido que un chillido

—Humf…—Bufaron Hikari y Asuka al no obtener la reacción esperada

Las muchachas se relajaron en las agua calientes dejando caer su cuerpo hasta casi sumergir su rostro completo.

—Ojalá esto no termine—Dijo Mana totalmente relajada

—Concuerdo—Dijo Asuka

—Pero tenemos que preparar el informe para mañana

—No arruines el momento Hikari—Dijo Asuka calmadamente sin perder la sonrisa de relajación que tenía

—¡Hikari-San!¡Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que tengo que hacer el informe!—Dijo Mana pataleando como un niño

—No es tan difícil…Tenemos que hacerlo antes de ir al laboratorio de química—Decía calmadamente Hikari

—Lo sé, lo sé…En mi otra escuela tuve que hacerlo también—Rezongaba Mana

—¿En serio?¿Que hicieron?—Preguntó Hikari interesada

—No mucho la verdad…El día que tuvimos laboratorio…Fue el día en que nuestros parientes venían a ver nuestra clase… —Dijo Mana frunciendo el seño

—¿Y?—Preguntó Hikari no entendiendo el punto

—¿Ese atarantado fue a la clase?—Preguntó Asuka, estaba con la cabeza recostada con los ojos cerrados

—Si por ese atarantado te refieres a aniki… Sí…—Dijo suspirando pesadamente Mana

—Sigo sin entender—Dijo Hikari

—Aniki me ayuda más con lo teórico…En lo practico…Bueno… No es su fuerte—Conversaba Mana con Asuka

—Si…—Dijo soñadoramente Asuka —Cuantas tareas hizo por mi…

—Matemática, física cosas parecidas ¿No?—Inquirió Mana

—Si…Cuando me ayudó con una tarea de historia me dijo que George Washington fue el primer presidente en caminar en el espacio…¡Y yo le creí!—Exclamó Asuka molesta recordando el pasado

Hikari comenzó a reír solo de escuchar la conversación. Hablaban de Johan como un hermano mayor en común, le daba gusto que por fin Asuka comenzara a llevarse bien con Mana aunque sea con esto

—Te hace risa la ingenuidad de una niña pequeña ¿Hikari?—Preguntó Asuka con molestia

—No… No es eso…—Se apresuró a negar la muchacha—¿Y qué pasó cuando tu hermano fue a la escuela?

—oh eso…—Dijo Mana

/Flash Back/

Tiempo atrás, en la antiguo colegio de Mana, para ser más preciso, el laboratorio de química.

Los alumnos estaban agrupados con sus familiares, y tenían que realizar el experimento del día. Se habían juntado dos alumnos por mesa cada grupo contaba con el equipo necesario. Se suponía que entre ambos estudiantes y familiares colaboraran, pero a quien había traído Mana ese día tomó la iniciativa

—Aniki, esos no son los elementos que debemos usar—Decía Mana mientras inspeccionaba lo que su hermano estaba mezclando en una probeta

—Muchacho, creo que ella tiene razón—Dijo el padre que estaba en la misma mesa

—¡Hey! ¿**Haz rearmado** un sistema molecular **desde cero**?—El hombre se quedó mirando a Johan sin saber que responder—¿No? Pues deja **a quienes** tienen conocimientos **sobre** el tema

—¿Un biólogo metafísico hace eso?—Preguntó Mana extrañada

—Shhh, Claro que sí…Mis trabajos en la universidad trataban sobre… —Así comenzó a narrar sobre investigaciones, y términos que ninguno entendió muy bien mientras seguía mezclando sustancias en varias probetas para luego mezclarlas en jarras más grandes

—Muchacho… Esto no pinta bien—Dijo el padre del otro chico viendo que la jarra donde estaba mezclando tomaba un color violeta oscuro y humeaba

—No te** preocupes**. Pero en esta **fase debo** concentrarme —Dijo viendo un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó el otro chico presente

—Bueno…Creo que si erro ahora…—Dijo Midiendo la cantidad de la jarra con lo que tenía en el tubo

—Si erras ¿Qué?—Dijo Mana pinchándolo con su dedo

Mana no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como un largo chorro de lo que había en el tubo caía al Johan perder el pulso por el pinchazo. De inmediato la sustancia en la jarra se tornó blanca y comenzó a borbotear, saliendo de a grandes cantidades desprendiendo un hedor espantoso. Todo el mundo en el aula huyó, mientras el olor y la sustancia seguía saliendo a montones.

—¡Salgan de forma ordenada!—Gritaba la profesora hasta que fue tapada por la ola blanca

/Fin del Flash Back/

—…Tardaron 2 días en sacar toda esa cosa blanca… Y pasaron 3 días más antes de que el olor se fuera del laboratorio—Terminó de narrar Mana

—¡Ja!¡Que Baka!—Exclamó Asuka destornillándose de risa

—Es cierto…Cuando se mezclan sustancias se necesita mucho pulso… Y tú lo tocaste mientras lo hacía…¡Que baka!—Exclamó Hikari queriendo bromear muy torpemente

—Es lo que me dijo… Y que su fuerte era la teoría no la práctica—Dijo Mana

—Yo creo que deberías agradecer que no explotó nada —Comentó cínicamente Asuka

Las tres rieron ante el comentario mientras veían como las dos miembros más jóvenes de su grupo corrían y jugaban frente a ellas

—¡Niñas no corran!—Pidió Hikari

—¡SIII!—Rezongaron ambas

Del otro lado del baño, Shinji Kensuke y Touji disfrutaban de los lujos del baño público

—…Al final solo resultó ser una verruga —Comentó un hombre mayor a otro para horror de los jóvenes que no pudieron evitar escuchar la historia 

º|||º 

—Bienvenidos chicos. La cena estará lista dentro de poco. Misato va a venir por cierto—Saludó Kyoko desde la cocina

—¿Invitaste a Misato a cenar?—Preguntó Asuka dejando sus cosas a un lado mientras entraba

—Asuka levanta eso y llévalo a tu habitación. —Dijo automáticamente Kyoko, aun estando de espaldas. Asuka levantó sus cosas —Y… no… Solo tengo la impresión de que ella vendrá

—Humf…bien—Dijo Asuka extrañada

—¿Cómo estuvo el baño?—Preguntó Kyoko mientras sus hijos pasaban por frente a la cocina en dirección a sus habitaciones

—Bien…—Contestó Asuka

—Verruga…—Murmuró Shinji

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Kyoko, Shinji volvió a verla con una expresión propia de un zombi

—Era… una verruga…—Dijo traumado mientras iba a su habitación. Dejando a su madre estupefacta

—Mientras no sean drogas—Dijo Kyoko volviendo a la cocina

—¡AAAAAAAH!—Dos gritos se escucharon al unísono desde distintas partes

Un gritó provenía del departamento de Misato y el otro de la habitación de Asuka, al escucharse, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kyoko. Se oyeron dos portazos al mismo tiempo, uno de la puerta de entrada y el otro de la puerta de la habitación de Asuka

—¡MIS CERVEZAS!—Exclamó Misato entrando

—¡MI HABITACION!—Exclamó a su vez Asuka, Kyoko rio silenciosamente y se volteó a verlas

—¡Oh!¿Qué sucedió pequeñas?—Dijo Kyoko en un tono inocente extremadamente fingido

Misato y Asuka se miraron entre si notando que la mujer frente a ellas, tenía cierta participación en estos sucesos. Entre ambas acorralaron a Kyoko en la cocina, sin que esta se mostrara ni un poco sorprendida

—Kyoko-San…—Dijo sonriendo Misato

—Mami—Dijo con ternura Asuka

—mmm—Musitó Kyoko sonriendo

—¿Sabes algo sobre nuestras cosas?—Preguntó Asuka

—Puede que si…—Dijo Kyoko dándoles la espalda y siguiendo cocinando

—Kyoko-san…Sera mejor que devuelvas mis cervezas—Dijo Misato ya poniéndose nerviosa

—La la la… Lu le le—Tarareaba Kyoko revolviendo una olla

—Mamá…Escucha a Misato… O si no…

—O si no…¿Qué?—Exclamó Kyoko seriamente dándose vuelta

—¿Recuerdas a… Nunnally?—Dijo Asuka sonriendo

—Te refieres a esa pequeña gatita… —Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo siniestramente—Ya me encargue de ella

—¿Qué le hiciste?—Preguntó con pavor Misato al no tener su arma secreta

—Solo digamos… Que una amiga me hizo un favor—Misato y Asuka se vieron entre ellas no pudiendo imaginar que maquinaciones labró la mujer frente a ellas 

º|||º 

En un departamento de la ciudad de Tokyo 3, lugar donde residía por el momento la gatita Nunnally

—¡Eres muuuy bonita!—Exclamó una mujer levantando a la gatita que llevaba puesto un abrigo echo para su medida—¡Espera aquí!¡Traeré uno de cuerpo entero!

La rubia teñida salió de la vista del felino, tiempo que aprovecho para correr hasta la puerta y rasgarla desesperada intentando huir

—¡MIAU!¡MIAU!—maullaba desesperada

—Encontré una batita para tu talla ¡Estaremos iguales!—Exclamó la mujer desde lejos

La gatita comenzó a arañar la puerta con más rapidez y fuerza aun, buscando evitar su destino 

º|||º 

Kyoko miraba con una sonrisa manteniendo sus ojos cerrados a Misato y Asuka. Estás suspiraban y sonrían nerviosamente

—Así que niñas. Lávense las manos antes de la cena —Pidió Kyoko sin perder la pose

—Claro—Musitó Misato

—Enseguida—Respondió Asuka

—Y niñas…—Las dos mujeres se dieron vuelta quedando petrificadas cuando Kyoko abrió solo su ojo izquierdo y su sonrisa se invirtió—Si algo como lo de esta mañana llega a pasar otra vez… Las cosas materiales serán sus menores preocupaciones ¿Entendido?

—¡SI!—Exclamaron Misato y Asuka al unísono

—¡Esplendido!—Dijo retomando su actitud risueña—Preparen la mesa, esto está por salir 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, Mana estaba acabando de despachar las cosas que tenía alojadas en su departamento. La chica iba vestida con unos shorts y una remera vieja verde ya descolorida. La chica tenía un celular pegado a la oreja, no paraba de hablar mientras mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido

—…¡Y te pasaré la cuenta de calentador del agua!—Terminó su monólogo—¡No me importa ni un quiquiri!¡No sé quién rayos es ese Ren!¡Te pasaré la cuenta a ti!—Hizo otra pausa escuchando—oh…genial…¿Romperás más cosas cuando vuelvas…?espera—Apartó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con el encargado que llevaría las cosas—¿Si?, ¿firmo aquí?..

—Sí, sus iníciales aquí… aquí… y otra firma aquí—Indicó el mensajero en las hojas—¿Alguna consideración especial sobre los paquete?

—Sí…No se preocupen demasiado por su seguridad—Pidió Mana, el hombre sonrió y se despidió, Mana volvió al teléfono —¿Eh?…Nada, solo unas cuestiones sobre el envío…—Mana cerró la puerta de su hogar mientras escuchaba por el parlante—Sí, sí…Les dije que tuvieran cuidado… Es más, pagué extra por ello, por lo que luego tienes que compensarme… Tal vez una cena en un buen lugar con todos… —Mana dejó que su otro locutor hablara y rió ahogadamente—Pues claro que pagarás todo tu, y que no solo seremos dos…en fin…tengo escuela mañana… Hasta pronto

Mana colgó el teléfono y se retorció de risa ante la travesura que acababa de hacer. 

º|||º 

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, y Misato se fue bajo la promesa de que en algún momento recobraría sus bebidas. Shinji se acostó temprano, solo con el plan de estar en su cama escuchando su walkman hasta dormirse.

Sus ojos ya pesaban, estaba de costado mirando a la pared con el walkman en su mano. En su mente divagaban los recuerdos de las últimas semanas. Nunca pensó que pudiera obtener semejante vida en el pasado.

Su mente pasó a recordar sus escritos, habían aumentado mucho ya. Cada tanto se tomaba el tiempo de comparar lo que vivió antaño con lo de ahora. Había muchas cosas diferentes, logró hilar bastantes cosas que sucedieron porque su madre sobrevivió, pero todavía quedaban respuestas por encontrar

Kaworu, Mana, ese tipo Johan, el Eva Alone. Todo esto le era nuevo. Además de estos personajes, cabía resaltar las actitudes de aquellos que ya conocía como Rei o Asuka.

Shinji suspiró y se colocó boca arriba. No todo tenía buena pinta. Si su relación con Rei seguía así, lo más probable es que terminaran por herirse en una misión, si no es que sucede algo peor. También estaba el tema de Mana, no sabía cómo actuar del todo con ella. Intentaba parecer relajado y tranquilo, pero una parte de él le gritaba que saltara a ella y la besara

La confusión era lo que más lo asaltaba cuando se detenía a analizar lo que estaba viviendo. No le gustaba, pero sabía que era mejor adelantarse a las próximas situaciones.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Shinji dirigió sus ojos hasta la puerta notando que un gran bulto se acercaba. Su mente trabajaba lento, por lo que lo siguiente que supo fue que había algo junto a él en la cama

—¿mmm?—Musitó adormilado el chico

—Mamá no me devuelve ni mi cama…Me quedaré aquí esta noche—Dijo Asuka algo fastidiada

—mm…mm—Vocalizó Shinji como afirmación

—Apaga esa cosa… Me molesta el zumbido—Comandó Asuka

—Mm…—Rezongó Shinji

—Baka tu…—Respondió Asuka molesta

Asuka comenzó a tironear de las sábanas, Shinji que ya estaba casi dormido comenzaba a despertarse pero no se oponía a esto, solo se dedicaba a acomodarse lo mejor que podía. Ambos se quedaron quietos eventualmente, solo que Shinji ya no lograba adormilarse.

Con un poco más de lucidez, Shinji comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso. Sentía el tibio calor de la espalda de Asuka contra la suya, a través de la espalda sentía como respiraba.

"Tranquilo, relájate. Es tu hermana… ¡Sí!¡Eso es!¡Es tu hermana!…No hay nada raro aquí" Pensó Shinji para relajarse a sí mismo

Sencillamente fueron 15 minutos de los cuales a Shinji le parecieron una eternidad, su rostro contorsionado y respiraba un poco más aceleradamente

"¡Maldita sea…!¡Es mi…mi…!" Shinji perdió la convicción en sus pensamientos cuando recordó aquella ocasión cuando combatieron al 7º ángel, cuando en una situación similar estuvo próximo a besar a la pelirroja

—¿Shinji estás dormido?

Shinji tomó una gran bocanada de aire siendo sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica, tal fue la sorpresa que se atraganto ligeramente comenzando a toser. La chica giró la cabeza extrañada un momento no sabiendo realmente si fue casualidad o estaba despierto

—Coff… Sí…coff… —Contestó finalmente Shinji, luego se produjo un corto silencio al oírse la absurda respuesta

—Shinji ¿A ti…A ti te gusta alguien…?—Preguntó Asuka toda acalorada, tanto como Shinji en ese momento

Shinji permaneció con la boca abierta, no estaba seguro de que contestar. Podría afirmar que le gustaba alguien, ¿pero quién en particular? Hasta ahora apenas y podía evitar sentirse atraído por Asuka misma.

Shinji recibió un codazo de la pelirroja para que se apresurara a contestar, este tomó aire y todavía indeciso contestó

—En este momento…No hay nadie en particular—Contestó, no era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad

Asuka sonrió para sí, pero esto no podría saberlo de ninguna manera el joven a su espalda. Asuka se volteó quedando ella de frente a la espalda de Shinji, pasó sus brazos por encima y le abrazó suspirando

—Baka…Si sigues así tendré que cuidarte toda la vida…—Contestó suavemente

Shinji se tensó al primer momento al sentir los pechos de Asuka contra su espalda pero se relajó rápidamente ya sin fuerzas de permanecer despierto y menos para ponerse tenso. Asuka cerró los ojos y solo se puso a recordar algo que sucedió en el baño público ese día

/Flash Back /

—¿A ti te gusta alguien Asuka-san?—Preguntó Mana sonriendo, Asuka tomada por sorpresa se sonrojo

—¡¿Qué?…Yo…¡No hay ningún sujeto decente en esa escuela!—Exclamó algo alarmada

—Tienes razón…Son algo babosos…—Concordó Mana haciendo una mueca

—La mayoría… aunque algunos son buenos, solo que no lo demuestran—Dijo Hikari pensando en alguien en particular

—En este momento, solo tenemos a niños hentai rodeándonos Hikari—Afirmó Asuka cruzándose de brazos

—No seas tan drástica Asuka-san… —Dijo Mana

—Por ejemplo, Shinji-kun no esta tan mal…Algo infantil en algunos casos pero es muy buen partido—Dijo Hikari, Mana entrecerró los ojos de forma traviesa

—Invítalo a salir—Dijo Mana, obteniendo de Hikari una sensación de alarma esperada, pero no esperó que Asuka también reaccionara así

—¡¿Q-QUE?…¡Yo…Y-o no…!¡Es decir es buen chico pero yo no…!—Hikari no sabía cómo justificarse sin ofender al muchacho que no estaba presente, mientras Mana reía a carcajadas

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta alguien más?—Dijo en tono sugerente Mana

—¡SI!…¡Digo no!…¡MANA-San!—Regañó en última instancia

—Eres muy moe cuando te enojas Hikari…—Dijo Mana secándose las lágrimas

—Esa actitud de bromista pesado me recuerda a alguien—Dijo Asuka algo seria

—No lo menciones…Me pegó esa costumbre luego de molestarme cada día…en fin…—Dijo Mana

—¿Y a ti Mana te gusta alguien?—Preguntó Hikari

—¡¿Eh?—Exclamó alterada Mana, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cubrió inconscientemente su cuerpo —Eh…Yo…

—¡Hay alguien!¡¿Quién es?—Alentó Asuka la suposición

—¡Asuka-san! ¡Yo… eh…!—Decía Mana, mientras tanto, Asuka y Hikari se acercaban poco a poco

—Si no lo dices te hare cosquillas hasta que cantes—Dijo Asuka sonriendo maliciosamente

—No lo harías—Dijo Mana desafiante

10 minutos de intensas cosquillas más tarde

—¡Está bien!—Exclamó Mana entre risas—¡Lo diré!

—Humf…Lo sabía…—Se jactó Asuka triunfante

—Es…es…Shinji-kun—Confesó Mana mirando apenada en otra dirección

—¡Eeeehhhh!—Exclamó Hikari, Asuka no dijo nada ni demostró nada con su rostro

—No me miren así…—Dijo Mana evadiendo las miradas

—Y por lo que sé, no terminó con su novia cuando vino aquí… Así que está libre… ¿Verdad Asuka?—Comentó Hikari, Asuka reaccionó poco a poco

—eh…si…es verdad—Comentó apagadamente

Mana sonrió tímidamente, alegre de oír ese comentario. Asuka se excusó y se fue del baño dejando a sus amigas hablando de fantasiosas estrategias sobre cómo atraer a un chico

/Fin del Flash Back/

Asuka apretó un poco más fuerte a su hermano pero este ya había caído dormido. Al poco tiempo ella también se sumió en un tranquilo y apacible sueño 

º|||º 

En un lugar oscuro, donde solo el brillo de una pantalla de computadora podía verse, y el sonido de las teclas siendo pulsadas velozmente se escuchaba en el silencio. En la pantalla podía verse 6 ojos apagados y solo uno encendido en dorado, debajo del cual se veía la leyenda de Science

—Esto…Será suficiente…—Comentó una voz presionando la tecla enter 

º|||º 

A la mañana siguiente, un lluvioso día recibió a los habitantes de la ciudad fortaleza. Kyoko amaneció temprano y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Se sumó Misato quien seguía queriendo averiguar el paradero de sus cervezas.

Los más jóvenes de esa casa seguían durmiendo, más precisamente uno durmiendo y otro ya despierto solo que incapacitado de moverse

Shinji tenía ojeras y una expresión de cansancio incomparable. Se encontraba con su cara y su cuerpo aplastado contra la pared, era empujado por la mano y pie izquierdo de su hermana que roncaba totalmente estirada en la cama.

—¡A comer!—Anunció Kyoko golpeando la puerta

—Oh…—Musitó Asuka despertándose

—Gracias a Dios—Dijo Shinji cuando dejó de ser presionado contra la pared

Los jóvenes desayunaron rápidamente y se prepararon para salir camino a la escuela, por suerte, al estar lloviendo Misato se ofreció a llevarles.

Llegaron muy temprano, pero valió la pena el no mojarse. Pasaron por los casilleros dejando un par de cosas. En eso Shinji notó algo en su propio casillero, al igual que Asuka

—¡¿Por qué siguen mandando estás estúpidas cartas?—Explotó Asuka triturando las cartas de amor

—Ya hay que aceptar esto… Desde que llegamos no paran de llegar…—Dijo Shinji de forma cansina depositando sus cartas en la basura

—¡¿Qué haces?—Exclamó Asuka

—Las tiro…—Dijo Shinji comentando lo obvio

—¡Baka!¡Todas esas chicas pusieron su corazón al descubierto al declararse y tu tiras las cartas como si nada—Regañó Asuka tirando de la oreja fuertemente a Shinji—¡Ah no!¡Irás con cada una en persona y les dirás con tacto que no!

—Pero tu rompiste las tuyas—Se quejó Shinji, el tirón de la oreja se hizo más fuerte

—¡Baka!¡Un chico no es lo mismo que una chica!—Exclamó Asuka —Vamos al aula, leerás cada una y luego iras con cada una

—Pero…Asuka…—Rogaba Shinji mientras era llevado de su oreja

Asuka arrastró hasta el salón a Shinji sin soltarlo de la oreja, en él se encontraba ya Rei que parecía más arisca que de costumbre. Shinji sencillamente le dio un vistazo y se ubicó en su asiento, o Asuka lo ubicó sería más correcto decir, donde comenzó a leer personalmente cada carta.

Conforme los demás alumnos fueron llegando, Shinji se acercaba a cada una de las chicas de su clase que le habían mandado cartas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Rei miraba curiosa la situación, sin comprender nada de lo que veía.

Cuando llegaron Touji y Kensuke, se dedicaron a seguir a Shinji por las aulas riéndose a sus espaldas para el fastidio de Shinji, claro que soportar eso era mejor que otro tirón de orejas de su hermana. Esto continuó hasta la campana que daba inicio a las clases, aunque Asuka aseveró que seguirían en el descanso y luego de las clases si era necesario 

º|||º 

En NERV, era un día totalmente rutinario. Misato buscaba un modo de evitar su oficina, mientras que Ritsuko a su vez se movilizaba periódicamente para evitar a la capitana. El subcomandante deambulaba evaluando las instalaciones, hablando con diverso personal.

Kyoko estaba en el jardín, donde se sentía más tranquila, haciendo algo del "trabajó extra" que tenía. De tanto en tanto daba una mirada a su alrededor para no ser vista con esa información.

Desde que recibió de Grannin las investigaciones, su avance iba muy lento. Había partes de la investigación que necesitaban a profesionales de otro campo, y a especialistas para otras partes. Temía que si esto seguía a este ritmo, la situación se complicara para ella y su familia. Aunque tenía la palabra de Kaji de poseer su protección, prefería estar preparada para cualquier contingencia

Había logrado obtener la ayuda de algunos colegas, fragmentando la investigación para que no hubiera sospechas. Logró incluso cierta ayuda de la Dra. Akagi, pero debía tener cuidado con esa mujer, siendo tan cercana al comandante.

Tenía ciertas ideas para lograr seguir con su investigación, pero no optaría por ello de momento a menos que llegara a un callejón sin salida. Claro que había una posibilidad aún más terrible, pero segura ¿Tendría el valor para hacer eso?

—Las notebooks abiertas, son una gran fuente de información ¿Sabe?

Kyoko bajó la pantalla de su computadora al mismo tiempo que volteaba a mirar a quien tenía atrás. Suspiró aliviada al notar que se trataba de Kaji, el hombre llevaba un cigarrillo en su boca y le sonreía a la Dra.

—No me asustes de esa manera—Regañó la pelirroja, el hombre rio mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba un pequeño dispositivo que titilaba en la mesa

—Así no nos escucharán—Dijo el hombre—Tengo algunas cosas que comentarle

—Sobre la investigación. Estoy en ello, no pretendan resultados rápidamente ya que estoy sola…

—Era sobre algo parecido que venía…Nuestro compañero que está en un puesto cercano a SEELE, se ha vuelto a comunicar con nosotros. —Kyoko miró seriamente al hombre, tanto poder tenía su grupo que tenían gente infiltrada en SEELE—Recibí la información hoy mismo, pero puede que falte para que a todos les llegue. Este compañero puede ser una buena fuente a recurrir, si quieres puedo hacerle llegar lo que le esté dando problemas…

—Interesante… —Musitó Kyoko pensativa

—¿Algún problema?—Preguntó Kaji, la mujer le miró a los ojos

—A decir verdad… Hay algo que me viene molestando desde el principio…En un inicio no tenía otra opción, le seguí el juego por intereses comunes… Es cierto además que todo resultó muy conveniente, cuando tuve la información en mis manos, usted llegó a ofrecerme apoyo… —Kaji notó las insinuaciones pero no dejó de sonreír—Solo tengo palabras suyas, de que va en contra de SELEE, de que apoyará esta investigación… Pero también ambos hemos oído por parte de Lawliet lo obvio, esta información llegó a mí adrede. SEELE me necesita para algo, tú lo sabías… El punto es… ¿Cómo saber que no estás con SEELE y estás pretendiendo?

Kaji expresó al principio una inocente despreocupación, luego se paró tomando el dispositivo de la mesa.

—Es en verdad difícil… Contestar esto…—Dijo Kaji rascándose la cabeza mirando al techo pensativo —Todo lo que responda o te proponga como evidencia… fácilmente podrías decir que me lo proporcionó SEELE…Aparte de mi palabra y las intenciones de nuestro grupo, no puedo darte realmente nada concluyente

La respuesta dejó a Kyoko con un mal sabor en la boca. El hombre era hábil, parecía ser honesto, pero daba una sensación de que mentía debido a su ya enervante relajación

—A SEELE le han robado algo muy importante…—Kyoko alzó la vista extrañada, el hombre suspiró—La próxima semana intentaremos evitar que lo recuperen…

—¿Qué es eso que quieren recuperar?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Adam…El primer ángel…Y hasta donde sé, uno de los elementos vitales de la instrumentalización… Entenderás porque es tan importante—Respondió Kaji, la mujer no perdió tiempo y preguntó algo crucial

—¿De quién quieren robar a Adam?—Preguntó, Kaji miró a su alrededor y frunció el seño

—Al comandante… —Luego alzó su dispositivo apagándolo a la vista de la mujer—Ya…Creo que mejor me voy a trabajar antes de que Misato me empiece a molestar…Nos vemos después Dra…

—Nos vemos señor Ryouji…—Dijo Kyoko

—Ah cierto…Casi lo olvidaba, dentro de… mmm… una hora habrá una transmisión para los miembros científicos de NERV…

—Gracias por el aviso… luego me pasaré…—Dijo Kyoko volviendo a su trabajó

Kaji se perdió rápidamente por los pasillos, el hábil agente no era fácil de encontrar cuando él no quería ser encontrado. Sacó un cigarrillo para el mientras caminaba, hasta que en una vuelta a la esquina se topó con la cara de su novia, que no parecía nada contenta. 

º|||º 

—¿Qué hace Shinji-kun?—Preguntó Kaworu mirando cómo iba de chica en chica llevado de la oreja por Asuka

—Su hermanita le esta ''Ayudando'' a responder sus cartas de amor—Dijo Touji riendo

—Ya tengo todo grabado, este será un gran capítulo… —Dijo Kensuke siguiendo todo con su cámara

—¿Cartas de amor?—Preguntó el chico

—Hey, sé que eres algo cortó en algunas cosas… ¿Pero no sabes que son las cartas de amor?—Preguntó no muy cortésmente Touji

—Son las cartas que mandan las chicas cuando les gustas, las ponen en tu loker, y caen delicadamente al suelo cuando lo abres y…

—Creo que ya entendió Kensuke—Le cortó Touji al joven que comenzaba a abrazarse solo

—oh…—Dijo Kaworu como un niño al que le contestan una pregunta, el joven alzó lo que estaba usando para escribir—Yo pensé que me estaban regalando papel para escribir…

—¡¿E-Eres imbécil?—Exclamó Touji al ver que el joven escribía sobre la parte blanca de una carta de declaración

—Injusticia… ¡Es una injusticia Kami-sama!¡No desperdicies tus cartas con quienes no las agradecen!—Exclamaba Kensuke mirando al cielo

—¡Oh! ¿Es Kami-Sama quien las envía?—Preguntó Kaworu mirando en la dirección que miraba Kensuke

—¡No me jodas!—Exclamó Kensuke tomando por las solapas a Kaworu sacudiéndolo

—Kensuke tranquilízate—Le pidió Touji

—¡Yo seré tu representante!¡Haré justicia en tu nombre Kami-Sama!—Decía Kensuke sin dejar de sacudir a Kaworu

—¡Hey ustedes tres!¡Paren con eso!—Regañó Hikari sumándose

Asuka miraba como su amiga calmaba a los tres idiotas que discutían, mientras vigilaba de cerca a su hermano quien estaba con la última chica del día. Shinji volvió con su hermana con una sonrisa al haber cumplido la ardua labor, Asuka le miró y sacó su labio inferior y tosió

—Bien…Haz cumplido…—Se limitó a decir, Shinji suspiró aliviado

—Y quién es ese…—Kaworu fue detenido de mencionar la siguiente palabra por Hikari, mientras un lloroso Kensuke era alejado por Touji

—¡No digas esas cosas en la escuela!—Regañó Hikari

—MMM…MMM—Gemía Kaworu con una cara extraña

—¡Respira por la nariz subnormal!—Gritó Asuka, el chico sonrió bajó las manos de Hikari agradeciendo el consejo

—En qué punto… Esto se me volvió normal…—Dijo Shinji mirando la caótica situación

—Supongo que al mismo tiempo en que entramos a esta escuela…—Comentó Mana

—oh…Mana, no te vi en todo el día…—Dijo Shinji mirando a la castaña

—Sí…Vi que respondiste personalmente a cada una de las chicas, eres muy dulce…—Dijo Mana

—Nada de eso…Fue Asuka…—Dijo Shinji algo avergonzado

—Pero pudiste negarte ¿No?, igualmente lo hiciste—Dijo Mana

—Sí…Pude negarme…¡Claro que pude!—Dijo Shinji

—¡No, no podías!—Exclamó Asuka que estaba ahorcando a Kaworu por alguna razón

Mana rió ante la situación. Mana. Ahora era una chica rara. Por momentos era dulce tal como recordaba, pero había ocasiones en las que actuaba de forma más sarcástica y bromista. Se preguntaba si su Aniki tenía algo que ver en esto.

—Entonces Shinji, ¿Qué sucedió?—La pregunta de Mana lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—¿Sobre qué?—Preguntó Shinji

—¿No recuerdas? Dijiste que intentarías conseguir llevar a todos a visitar a NERV. ¿O fue Kensuke que insistió mucho en eso… ?—Aclaró Mana, Shinji se quedó pensativo

—¡Lo conseguiste ¿Verdad?¡Después de todo eres el piloto estrella!¡¿No es verdad Shinji?—Exclamaba Kensuke acorralando a Shinji que buscaba un modo de escape 

º|||º 

En NERV el personal científico se había juntado en el salón de video donde tendrían la videoconferencia. Sin embargo, solo eran unos pocos allí, Ritsuko, Kyoko, Maya y algunos más que quisieron asistir.

Un mensaje en la pantalla apareció mostrando que había una llamada entrante. Maya usó el ordenador para poner el video en la pantalla. En ella apareció un hombre en sus 50 usando anteojos, pelo negro cortó con algunas canas. Su rostro ligeramente tenso con algunas arrugas signo de vejez. Se le veía solo la parte del torso y la cabeza, por lo que se veía que llevaba una bata, en su boca descansaba un cigarrillo que humeaba. Detrás de él se veía a gente pasar y trabajar

—Buenos dí-aaaas—Saludó el hombre con tonada musical acercándose a la cámara, dejando a los empleados de NERV tiesos

—Buenos… días…—Saludaron todos al unísono de forma infantil como el hombre

—Bueno, vamos al punto. Enviaremos un prototipo para que lo prueben, llegará dentro unas semanas. Adiooos—Dijo sistemáticamente

—¡ESPERE!—Exclamaron todos antes de que el hombre cortara la transmisión

—¿oh?—Dijo el hombre mirando cuestionadoramente a todos

—¿Podría… Detallar un poco más… Todo?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Bueno…Nuestro departamento, se encarga de realizar muchas invenciones y producir algo como resultado…

—¿Quiere que me encargue de la transmisión Director?—Dijo un hombre apareciendo en la transmisión

—¡Eh!¡Sí por favor!…—Dijo el Director, luego agregó en un susurro muy oíble—Creo que es un grupo "Especial"...Son algo raritos…

—Señor, seguimos transmitiendo—le dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar

—Oh… Hola… Nos vemos—Dijo saliendo del cuadro, el hombre siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue

—Sí…Disculpen al director… Es muy inteligente, pero tiene…sus peculiaridades…—Se disculpó el hombre ahora en pantalla—Soy Peter Adams, trabajó aquí en la división 99. Les explicaré lo que nuestro director intentó decirles

—Mucho gusto, yo soy la Dra. Akagi, ella es Dra. Zeppelin, y la Teniente Ibuki allí. —Dijo presentando a los miembros representantes

—Encantado. Seré breve, debemos volver a trabajar. ¿Recuerdan el rifle de positrones?¿la versión reducida que habíamos enviado que fue destruido?—Sus interlocutores asintieron—bien. Hemos terminado el modelo de pruebas, lo mandaremos junto con otro artificio que hemos desarrollado.

—¿Qué sería ese artificio en particular?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Veamos…Esto puede explicarlo bien…—Dijo el hombre y poco después a NERV les llegó un archivo lleno de información y detalles de lo que el hombre hablaba

—Esto…Esto es realmente muy bueno—Exclamó Maya

—Podría resultar útil en caso de emergencia—Dijo Kyoko

—Bien…Acabamos hoy, después de que dio tantos problemas estamos festejando el éxito… Sería más dulce el festejo si no tuviéramos trabajo pero en fin…Algo es algo—Dijo Peter sonriendo cansinamente —Enviaremos los detalles dentro de poco, esto fue más que nada una formalidad en la que insistió el director…

—Es bueno saberlo de antemano. —Dijo Maya que seguía examinando los documentos

—Solo resta saber…

—Peteeer ¿Dónde están los bocadillos?—Preguntó el Director pasando junto a el

—Johan estaba preparándolos…Espera…—Dijo el hombre, luego suspiró—Parece que finalmente quedó dormido

—Ese idiota… ¿¡Que hace dormido en él trabajo!—Murmuró Kyoko, siendo esto oído solo por los integrantes de NERV

—Déjalo estar Peteeer…Estuvo 4 días trabajando sin dormir… Se lo merece, iré a ver los bo-ca-di-llos—Dijo el Director desapareciendo otra vez

—¿4 días?—Preguntó Maya

—Sí… El muchacho no paraba de decir que con este adelanto, podría irse a la costa de california para la mejor parte del verano… Estuvo funcionando a base de café y bebidas energéticas —El hombre rio ahogadamente—Pero parece que alcanzó su objetivo, pero miren como quedó

Peter movió la cámara y enfoco a Johan que descansaba usando dos sillas a modo de cama, algunos compañeros de trabajó pasaban extrañados por su lado y seguían su camino. Roncaba a sus anchas, y un hilo de baba caía por un costado de su boca

—¡Espera!¡¿Dijiste que estaba cocinando?—Exclamó alarmada Kyoko

—eh…si… estaba bastante emocionado por el éxito que se puso a preparar algo para celebrar usando la cocina de laboratorio…—Contestó extrañado el hombre

—¡Detengan al director!¡No sea que…!

¡BOOM!

Una gran cantidad de humo salió inundando el lugar, todos ahí se cubrieron con su ropa para poder respirar. El director salió despedido unos metros apareciendo en el recuadro otra vez, muchos salieron corriendo a ayudarlo, pero este parecía estar bien ya que se reía como loco

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ?—Preguntó un hombre de lugar

—No estoy seguro…Pero los bocadillos se han quemado—Contestó el director prendiendo otro cigarrillo —Bien…Elijan a alguien que lleve estos trastos a la primera Rama de NERV y digamos que sucedió un accidente y tomémonos el día

El hombre mayor se levantó como si nada caminando fuera del cuadro otra vez, dejando a sus subordinados más desencajados si era posible que los miembros de NERV que observaban

—¡Hagan una fila!—Dijo Peter, todos se agruparon en fila—¡Quien se ofrezca para ir a Japón a llevar los prototipos, que de un pasó al frente!

Todos levantaron un pie, y luego retrocedieron un pasó dejando solo a Johan delante suyo, este comenzó a despabilarse al oír todo el alboroto

—Eso vasta… ¡Sein, te vas a Japón con estos trastos con el primer transporte que haya!—le informó Peter

—Claro…Claro…¿Qué sucedió con los…?¡¿Qué voy a dónde?—Exclamó dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía

—Bien, nos vemos. Al parecer este día de trabajo será breve—Se despidió Peter

—¡Espera!¡Tengo los pasajes a L.A.!¡No puedo ir a Japón!—Se quejaba Johan, mientras rogaba a la vez

La comunicación se cortó. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, luego a Kyoko. Esta reaccionó algo nerviosa, tanto que se sonrojo al ser objetivo de las miradas

—¿Por qué me miran?—Preguntó asustadiza

—Bueno…Según oímos tú y este… Sein… Se conocen ¿no?…—Preguntó Maya con delicadeza

—En otras palabras… Puedes explicarnos… —Ritsuko terminó la frase haciendo un gesto con la mano que señalaba todo lo que había pasado

—Básicamente.… No es bueno cocinando… 

º|||º 

—Incrementaremos la profundidad, estén preparados chicos

—Entendido—Respondieron los jóvenes dentro de los entry plugs

Ritsuko soltó el botón que habilitaba la comunicación y volvió otra vez su atención a los informes que tenían que revisar sobre los prototipos y modelos de prueba que iban a llegar en unas semanas. En esto ya se encontraban Maya y Kyoko, a la vez que dialogaban

—…Entonces…—Dijo Maya con una cara que demostraba que no entendía algo—No, sigo sin entenderlo…¿Cómo haces para hacer explotar una cocina 3 veces?

—Bueno, no es tan complicado… En sí…

—Los muchachos van bien, todo parece ir normal—Cortó Ritsuko entrando otra vez en la conversación

—Eso es genial… ¿Y sobre el pedido de Shinji…?—Preguntó Maya

—Pensé que lo negarían… Pero el encargado de las relaciones públicas parece haber tenido algo que ver… Según dijo, es bueno para la imagen que civiles vengan de visita… —Contestó Kyoko sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que tenía en sus Manos

—Solo esperemos que esto no se haga costumbre… No quiero tener a gente deambulando por aquí…—Comentó Ritsuko tomando unos documentos

—¿Miedo escénico, Ritsuko-chan?—Preguntó a modo de broma Kyoko

—¡Claro que no!¡Es solo que…!

—Que trabajar con gente mirándote te ponte nerviosa—Comentó entre palabras Misato que entraba justo para oír las bromas contra su amiga

—¡Eso es…!Espera…¡No! ¡Misato!—Exclamó Ritsuko ya con la situación escapándose de las manos

—Sabes que es broma Rit-Chan…—Dijo Misato riendo, la Dra. caminó a ver los resultados arrojados

—Sabes que es broma Rit-chan…Ña,ña,ña—Imitaba Ritsuko con voz chillona, luego activó las comunicaciones—Todo se ve bien. Hemos terminado por hoy

Los pilotos salieron de la prueba de rutina velozmente, Shinji quería estudiar para los exámenes y Rei no quería cruzarse ni con Shinji ni Kaworu. Al entrar a las duchas Shinji no supo en que momento perdió de vista al albino. Sin nadie a quien esperar salió de las instalaciones camino a su hogar

Rei por su parte tomó el caminó escénico del lugar. Salió al jardín a modo de rodeó, salió siendo recibida por la verde vista del lugar, y las suaves palabras de alguien.

—Es un lindo paisaje… A pesar de no ser del todo natural—Comentó Kaworu mirando entrar a Rei, esta dio media vuelta escapando pero el otro chico ya iba a su lado

Rei no respondió, e intentó evitar todo contacto con el joven. Pero ya se hizo a la idea que ignorarlo no tenía el mismo efecto que en las personas comunes

—¿Estás molesta por lo del otro día?—Preguntó ahora Kaworu

—…—Rei solo apuró el pasó silenciosamente

—Escapar no soluciona nada… Solo pospone lo inevitable…

—Yo no escapo de nada… —contestó Rei secamente

—Tienes convicciones muy fuertes, pero ahora que está en duda lo que crees… —Rei le dio una mirada fugaz a Kaworu—Tienes miedo de descubrir si estás equivocada

—Humf…—musitó agregando una risa pedante Rei—Aunque estuviera equivocada ¡¿Qué importa?.Seguiría creyendo en lo mismo—Dijo Rei con gran resolución

Rei siguió caminando hasta llegar al ascensor, entró y tocó el botón del piso al que deseaba ir y se paró mirando contrariamente a la puerta

—Cuanto te gustaría creer en eso… ¿No es así?—Comentó finalmente Kaworu

Rei volteó nerviosamente a encarar al chico. Este se había quedado a unos cuantos pasos del ascensor mirándola con pena, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Rei. La puerta del ascensor terminó por cerrarse y separarlos antes de que la oji-roja pudiera decir nada.

Rei pateó la puerta del ascensor repetidamente mientras maldecía con toda su fuerza al joven segundo elegido. No podía perdonarlo por todo lo que insinuaba. Y más que nada, por sembrar finalmente la duda en ella. 

º|||º 

En su habitación Asuka había terminado de estudiar y se entretenía tocando su instrumento. Al oír que la puerta de la casa se abría, salió curiosa de ver quien llegaba primero.

—Oh…Hola—saludó Asuka a su madre

—Hola…Por fin en casa…—Dijo Kyoko dejando sus cosas tiradas por el camino

—¿No vienes con Shinji?—Preguntó Asuka extrañada de que solo llegará ella

—No… Me dijo que iba a lo de un compañero a estudiar… —Dijo Kyoko desparramándose en el sillón

—¿A estudiar…?¿con quién preguntó Asuka que recogía de mala gana las cosas de su madre

—Creo que… no…¿Puede ser Kirishima?—Preguntó Kyoko, mientras que veía como uno de sus zapatos salía volando rompiendo la ventana

—Esa…—Murmuró Asuka, luego se mordió los labios

En un departamento de la imponente ciudad fortaleza, hogar de Mana Kirishima que albergaba a un pequeño grupo de estudio.

—Es…¿Así Shinji-kun?—Preguntó Mana susurrando

—No con tanta fuerza…—Dijo Shinji—Ten en cuenta la masa y la aceleración

—¡HAAA!¡Kensuke no entiendo nada!—Exclamó Touji destrozando el papel que usaba

—¿Que sucede Touji-kun?—Preguntó Mana sacando su atención de los ejercicios de física que practicaban con Shinji

—¡Es imposible!¡Es imposible!¡Voy a desaprobar el examen de mañana!—Exclamaba muy loco Touji

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, Touji miró con algo de odio a sus compañeros

—¡Se supone que deben darme ánimos!—Exclamó Touji

—Oh...¡Sí!¡Seguro apruebas!

—¡No te preocupes!

—¡No hay forma que desapruebes! Como tampoco hay forma que saques la máxima nota pero quien se fija

—¡Gracias chicos!¡Bien!¡Sigamos estudiando!—Exclamó Touji siendo convencido por sus amigos

—Ah…Touji, Touji…—Le susurraba Kensuke a Mana y Shinji—Sigue sorprendiéndome lo crédulo que es…

—¡Recuerden!¡Si sacamos buenas notas podremos ir de visita a los cuarteles de NERV!—Exclamaba Touji como líder de sus soldados, inspirándolos a seguir estudiando

—Shinji, ¿puedes hacer pasar a Touji de todas maneras no es así? —Preguntó Mana que miraba unos ejercicios de física

—Supongo… Pero…¿No le tienes fe a Touji-san?—Mana le mostró a Shinji la hoja que tenía en la mano, este señalo a Touji que seguía en su discurso y Mana asintió, Shinji hizo una mueca de terror—Llamaré a Ritsuko-san mañana… 

º|||º 

La semana pasó rápidamente, el examen sucedió rápido y sin previo aviso, pero la espera por los resultados fue lo más desesperante de estos días. Los resultados fueron colgados en el tablón de anuncios en donde todos se acumulaban para ver sus resultados

—Según parece no ha habido mucha competencia este año—Comentó Kensuke

—Ha habido muy pocas notas altas… Qué raro—Comentó Mana

— ¿Raro…?¿Te parece raro que haya habido malos resultados justo la semana en la que se juegan las semifinales del mundial…?—Preguntó Shinji

—¿Hay quien dejaría de estudiar por ver un partido de fut…?—Mana detuvo sus palabras al ver llegar a Touji cargado de amuletos de la buena suerte, talismanes y toda otra chuchería que aumentara sus fortuna

—¡Kami-Sama!¡Te lo imploro!—Rezaba Touji mientras se acercaba al tablón

—Otra vez con eso Touji…—Dijo Kensuke viéndolo acercarse —Hace dos años sacaste un 17 de 100 aun con todo eso…

—¡Calla!¡No escuches a Kensuke!¡Yo creo en ti oh dios de las calificaciones!—Exclamaba Touji mirando al cielo

—Suzuhara-kun…Debo decirte que esas creencias no sirven de nada

—¿Presidente?—Preguntaron los jóvenes al verse acercarse a su líder con su subordinada más inmediata, Saeko

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Touji preocupado

—Hace tiempo recé al dios de la actuación para obtener un papel en una obra—Dijo el presidente

—No lo obtuviste—Comentó Shinji en voz baja

—Claro que sí, pero el director me dijo que era por mis facultades de actor. Pero es una linda historia que contar

—Presidente recuerde a que vino—Le regañó Saeko

—Gracias Saeko, por poco lo olvido—Agradeció el Presidente—Aida-kun, esperó con ansias el guion de la continuación de la obra. Pensaba que sería bueno presentarlo en el siguiente festival

—¡Eso no!—Exclamó Saeko

—Estaré trabajando en el—Afirmó Kensuke haciendo un saludo militar

—¡Presidente!—Exclamaba Saeko más nerviosa

—Estaré esperando—Dijo el presidente, luego volteó a mirar a Saeko—Creo que deberías consultar los resultados de tus exámenes Saeko-San.

—¡Pero…!¡Si acabo…!

—Ya, ya, no te pongas nerviosa. Vamos a verlos juntos—Dijo el Presidente arrastrando a Saeko que parecía estar petrificada

Poco a poco, Shinji y sus amigos pudieron acercarse al tablón a consultar sus resultados. El primer resultado en conocerse fue el de Asuka que sacó una calificación perfecta, además de estar en el tope del anuncio se pudo escuchar los eufóricos festejos de la pelirroja. Segundo se encontraba el presidente, en quinto lugar Saeko. Mana entró en el top 10 de los resultados con un margen muy ajustado. Shinji, Kensuke y Hikari lograron colarse entre los 20 primeros.

—¡Por favor!¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!¡Por favor!—Rogaba Touji con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo mirar los resultados. Con parpados temblorosos, Touji abrió los ojos—¡He…!¡No…!¡SI!¡SI!¡SI!

En el tablón de anuncios, a un costado de las notas oficiales, figuraba una leyenda que decía:

"Premio especial de superación para Suzuhara Touji"

Todos miraron a Touji con una gran incredulidad, que era además aumentada con el hecho de que su nota no aparecía por ninguna parte

—¡SI!¡SI!¡Japón perdió pero aprobé!¡SI!—Festejaba Touji 

º|||º 

En un ascensor anónimo, dos personas muy nerviosas dialogaban.

—¿Cómo sucedió?—Decía uno de los hombres

—No lo sé…No lo sé…Pero si se enteran estamos más que despedidos… —Decía el otro alarmado

—No te preocupes todavía… Hemos montado un operativo rápidamente… Si todo sale bien nadie debe por que saber que esa cosa salió de la bóveda—Dijo el otro intentando sonar seguro

—Tenemos suerte de que algunos en NERV nos deban favores…

—Igualmente han sido algo temerosos, no fueron de gran ayuda

—…Cierto…Si llegásemos a fallar…

—Si fallamos… Taparemos todo lo más que podamos… No es necesario que se enteren ya…

—Si llegamos a eso…Es indudable que tenemos que empezar a preparar nuestro retiro

—Tú lo has dicho… Todo por esa cosa en el maletín… 

º|||º 

Ritsuko sentía que el tiempo volaba. Un día le dicen que vendrán estudiantes de visita, y al otro los tenía esperando en la entrada. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaban los días, debería tomarse un descanso luego de esto para enfocarse otra vez.

En el camino se juntó con el subcomandante quien recibiría a los jóvenes estudiantes en nombre del su superior. Ambos dialogaban sobre la pérdida de tiempo que significaba esta "excursión" por las instalaciones.

Al llegar a la puerta, Misato ya se encontraba controlando a los jóvenes. Dentro del grupo se apreciaba a Asuka, Mana, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, el Presidente, Saeko y los tres elegidos. Luego de un cortó recibimiento, dejar en claro las reglas y hacer que dejaran objetos que no estaban permitidos, el tour comenzó

Lo primero fue el largo paseo por el riel que rodeaba al Geofront, todos aullaron emocionados al ver semejante espectáculo bajó tierra. Inmediatamente la Dra. Akagi fue bombardeada por preguntas que tuvo que responder, mientras que Misato se dedicaba a conversar con los miembros menos aplicados del grupo.

—Lo siguiente será el puente —Anunció la Dra., secundado por largos "Oh"

En el puente estaban los tenientes que descansaban, Aoba fue sacado de su solo de guitarra de aire para explicarles a los jóvenes sobre las ocupaciones de su puesto, lo mismo Maya, en cuanto a Hyuga terminó hablando sobre el manga que estaba leyendo con Kensuke Touji y Shinji.

—…Básicamente ese es mi trabajo—Comentó Aoba, luego miró extrañado su tablero que marcaba una comunicación entrante. Le dio la aprobación sin pensarlo dos veces y en la pantalla apareció un hombre en sus 50, director de un grupo de investigaciones

—¡Hola!¡Holitas!—Saludó el hombre con su tonada musical dejando como una estatua a los presentes

—Hola Ojiisan—saludó el presidente

—¡Oh!¡¿Que hace mi nieto allí?—Dijo el hombre en la pantalla dejando más confundidos a los presentes

—Estamos de excursión Ojiisan. Me alegra verte sano—Comentó el presidente con su mismo nivel de ánimo de todos los días

—¡Soka!¡Soka!¡Esperó que te la pases bien…!—Se produjo una interferencia en ese momento cortando la comunicación por unos instantes—…-kun!

—Director…—Comenzó la Dra., se quedó callada al no conocer el nombre del hombre, este le fue dicho por el mismo y su nieto solo que se produjo una gran interferencia dejando todo insonoro

—¿En qué le podemos ayudar esta vez?—Preguntó Kyoko que entraba al puente, siendo recibida por miradas lujuriosas de parte de Kensuke y Touji que fueron recibidos por una patada por parte de Asuka

—Solo quería confirmarles que dentro de unas semanas llegará el cargamento por mar… Después del fiasco de la última vez la fuerza aérea solo nos dará un aventón hasta la embarcación en América del sur—Dijo el hombre, entonces se vio que otro sujeto aparecía por detrás del hombre

—¡DIRECTOR!¡Tenemos que hablar sobre Japón!

—¡Ho!¡Sein-kun!—Saludó el Director —¿Ya empacaste?

—¡Director!¡Tenía planeado ir a california de vacaciones!¡¿No puede ir otro en mi lugar?—Pidió Johan rogando

—¡¿Acaso no ibas a venir a visitarme en el verano?—Explotó Mana entrando en la conversación

—¡Mana…!—Johan observó la situación luego al director otra vez solo que arrodillándose—¡No me obligue a ir allí!

—¡Sein-kun!¡Piénsalo así!—Dijo el director moviendo su dedo índice mientras sonreía—Cuanto más lejos estés, mas a salvo estarás de tus compañeros. Hace estallar una cocina no pasa desapercibido

—¡Explotaste otra cocina!—Exclamaron a la vez a modo de regañó Kyoko, Asuka y Mana

—¡Pero no quiero ir…!—Lloriqueaba Johan

—Pero no te niegas, así que está decidido—Manipuló las palabras el director rápidamente—Bueno… Chaoooo

La comunicación se cortó dejando a más de uno con una duda en su cabeza, los más racionales como la Dra. Akagi y Saeko parecían tener problemas para volver a hacer funcionar su cerebro otra vez

—Ha…Ojiisan…Sigues siendo el excéntrico de la familia… —Dijo el presidente recibiendo duras miradas de duda de parte de los alumnos

—Ejem…Sigamos con la zona de prueba—Dijo Ritsuko sacando de la laguna mental a todos.

La Dra. los condujo hasta las piscinas donde estaban los entry plugs que utilizaban los pilotos, dio una breve explicación técnica y dejó que todos miraran el lugar

—Tengo una pregunta Dra. ¿Cuál es el porcentaje mínimo de sincronización necesaria para pilotar un Evangelion?—Preguntó el presidente atento a las explicaciones de la Dra.

—El mínimo aceptable es un 20% para que haya una conexión nerviosa entre el EVA y el Piloto—Respondió la Dra. al joven

—¿Cuál es la sincronización máxima registrada?—Preguntó Kensuke

—98%, por parte del piloto Nagisa—Respondió Ritsuko todos miraron extrañados a Kaworu, incluso Shinji que no estaba al tanto de los resultados del piloto.

—¿Este?—Señaló Touji sin creérselo

—Dra. Tengo una pregunta…

"Este va a ser un largo día" Pensó la Dra. mientras veía a Misato disfrutar de un día libre con Kyoko mientras ella se ocupaba de responder 

º|||º 

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en un centro de comandó de la ONU, el personal trataba de identificar a un objeto que se acercaba a la lejanía.

—¿Resultado del análisis?—Preguntó uno de los dirigentes

—Todavía no lo hemos determinado. Podría tratarse de un ángel—Le informaron

—Movilicen nuestras fuerzas, si se trata de una ángel abran fuego. Tenemos que tratar de recuperar la fe en nuestro departamento eliminando a un ángel aunque sea.

Dada la orden, cientos de tanques, lanzamisiles y otras armas de alto calibre comenzaron a ser movilizadas hacia la zona en la que estaba el ángel. 

º|||º 

—Dra. ¿Cualquiera puede ser piloto?—Preguntó esperanzadamente Kensuke

—No, solo aquellos designados por el instituto Marduck son capaces de pilotear un Eva—Respondió la Dra. ya perdiendo el número de preguntas

Mientras la Dra. seguía dando respuestas a preguntas que parecían no terminar más, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y por ella entró Rei con su plug suit, ligeramente mojada y con el aroma del LCL en ella. Sacudió su cabello desparramando LCL por el suelo, los chicos del grupo podrían jurar ver a Rei sacudir su cabello en cámara lenta de una forma muy seductora

—Dra., el comandante quiere verla en los niveles inferiores. —Informó la chica

—Perfecto—Exclamó aliviada, luego tosió y se puso sería otra vez—Digo, Dra. Zeppelin puede ocuparse del resto del recorrido

—Sí, sí…—Respondió de mala gana la pelirroja

—Bueno, voy al puente a atender asuntos muy importantes—Dijo Misato retirándose

—Me vas a dejar sola…—Musitó Kyoko con cansancio

—Cuando el deber llama… y…Ya saben el resto—Dijo Misato saliendo de la habitación

Misato se alejó un poco antes de reír por dejar a Kyoko a merced de los estudiantes, pero se lo tenía merecido por robar su cerveza. Al llegar a el puente se percató de que se había reabierto la comunicación con el Director de los laboratorios, y que era observada por los tenientes

—¿Qué hacen?—Les preguntó Misato

—Shhh.—Calló Maya—Es como una telenovela

—La conexión se abrió otra vez y no pudimos evitar ver, Capitana—Explicó Hyuga

—Es bastante interesante… Hasta ahora el tipo joven viene haciendo más de 10 tareas que le encargo el viejo, para que supuestamente le permita irse a California de vacaciones. Pero creo que es solo un truco por parte del viejo para…

—Cállate, no lo arruines—Cortó Maya a Aoba

Mientras tanto Kyoko llevaba al grupo de un punto a otro arrastrando de mala gana a Rei, desde el laboratorio pasaron a visitar la zona de almacenamiento de armas, luego a la MAGGIE .Explicando el valor de la supercomputadora brevemente

—Y aquí, son los vestuarios de los pilotos —Dijo Kyoko

—¿Podemos ir al baño?—Preguntó Touji

Un breve camino después

—Este es el baño—Presento Kyoko

Un breve paso al baño después

—Estás son las máquinas expendedoras—Indicó Kyoko mientras sacaba una bebida para ella

—¿Podemos seguir?

—En un momento—Contestó Kyoko

Una bebida más tarde

—¡El restaurante!—Presento Kyoko

—No me digas ¿Tienes hambre?—Enunció Asuka de forma cansina

Un desayuno, el alimento más importante del día, más tarde

—¡El baño!

—Ya estuvimos aquí—Se quejó Asuka

—Lo sé, pero esta vez necesito ir yo

Una escala técnica más tarde

—Y ahora…

—Dra. Zeppelin Sohryu ¿puedo cambiarme antes de seguir?—Preguntó Rei ya no soportando que los jóvenes hombres presentes apreciaran continua y detalladamente cada parte de su cuerpo delineada por su plug suit.

—Vale

Una ducha y un cambio de ropa más tarde

—Y este es… ¿el huerto de sandías?—Presentó Kyoko algo dudosa—¿Tenemos sandías?

—Las planté yo, es mi hobby—Dijo Kaji entrando en escena, cargaba una mochila negra grande en la espalda

—Se ven bastante bien—Elogió el Presidente

—Gracias, le he puesto todo mi esfuerzo—Contestó Kaji humildemente

—Podríamos llevarnos alguna de recuerdo—Propuso Touji que tanteaba una sandía

—Supongo que luego pueden pasar por una—Dijo Kaji

El grupo se puso a conversar y a matar un poco el tiempo para descansar. Algunos con Kaji, otros se tiraron en la hierba y algunos elegían que sandía se llevarían a casa más tarde. Rei se apartó del grupo yendo a una banca, solo estaba allí por pedido del comandante lo cual le resultaba molesto.

—¿No es agradable?—Preguntó Kaworu sentándose junto a ella

—Sigues insistiendo…Piérdete…No te soportare más —Dijo Rei con desprecio

—Esa duda que tienes… Ese odio irracional… Y la respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto haz esperado…Probablemente hoy sea el día en que todo se conteste—Dijo el chico seriamente, Rei lo miró con duda sin saber si reír o tomarlo como un hecho

—¿Qué haz…?—Kaworu no dio espacio a preguntas, se levantó dejándole con una presión en su pecho

—Bueno, si no tiene preguntas sobre jardinería… Sigamos, siguiente parada, los Evas—Dijo Kyoko rompiendo el ocio siendo vitoreada por Kensuke, Touji Hikari y Saeko la cual fue mirada por el Presidente

—¿Qué?—Exclamó algo avergonzada la chica

—Nada, me parece bueno que demuestres tu entusiasmo—Dijo el presidente lo más efusivamente que su tranquilo carácter, casi medicado, le permitía

—Me gustaría verle fuera de sí Presidente—Comentó sarcásticamente Saeko

—¿Algo así?…¡JIPI!—Exclamó el Presidente dando un saltito, ahora siendo objetivo de las miradas—Oh, se siente tan bien liberarse a veces. Prosigamos

—El presidente sí que puede ser fiestero si lo quiere—Comentó Kaworu, sonando inusualmente honesto

El grupo caminó por las redes de pasillos hasta llegar a los ascensores, en el caminó Kaji se las arregló para separar a Kyoko y susurrarle rápidamente una cosa

—Tengo cosas que contarte, tomemos un ascensor solo

El grupo llegó hasta los ascensores estaban disponibles dos parecidos a un teleférico, que se movilizaba por las entrañas de NERV hasta llevarlos a el nivel deseado y uno simple. Kaji miraba regularmente su reloj, sin perder la calma hizo que los jóvenes abordaran los ascensores completando uno dejando espacio solo para uno de los tres elegidos que estaban fuera. Kaji estaba por designar a uno de ellos para que cumpliera el rol de guía mientras se separaban para bajar

—Yo les supervisare hasta reunirnos—Se ofreció Kaworu no dejando alternativa al entrar al ascensor sin dejar pretextos

Kaji se las ingenió para despacharlos rápidamente y abordar otro solo con Kyoko

—Lo siento, tenemos que hablar algo de adultos—Dijo Kyoko cuando Rei se disponía a entrar en el ascensor

Las puertas del segundo se cerraron solo quedando el tercero disponible que abordaron Shinji y Rei. Rei suspiró reuniendo fuerzas, no estaba precisamente de humor para soportar al tercer elegido. Ambos se ubicaron dentro y el ascensor comenzó a moverse

Dentro del otro ascensor, Kaji prendía un cigarrillo y vigilaba su reloj detenidamente. Echó una bocanada de humo al tiempo que el ascensor se paraba, las luces se apagaban y las de emergencia se encendían

—Y empieza—Dijo mirando a Kyoko 

º|||º 

Poco antes en el puente

—¿Papas?—Ofreció Hyuga a Misato

—¡Sí!—Aceptó tomando una buena porción sin perder de vista la pantalla donde se veían al Director y a Johan

—Oigan…¿Creen que el malvado director le dé el permiso a Sein para ir a california?—Preguntó Maya

—No lo sé…Ya hizo muchas tareas humillantes…Y él le dijo que sí—Comentó Aoba

—¡No! Recuerden que Sein se ofreció a hacer tareas para comprar su perdón… Pero el malvado director nunca dijo que sí a eso, solo dijo "Si quieres trabajar antes de irte, bien…"—Explicó Hyuga que estaba atento a todos los detalles

—¡Que injusticia!¡Vamos Sein ciérrale la boca a ese viejito excéntrico!—Animó Misato.

La puerta de la entrada al puente se abrió en ese momento, dejando pasar a la Dra. Akagi junto al comandante y el sub-comandante. Aoba no tardó en usar su tablero para apagar la transmisión, pero esta se cortó sola, junto con la energía.

—Esto no es bueno…—Comentó Fuyutsuki 

º|||º 

—Supongo que ahora viene una explicación—Dijo Kyoko sin perder la calma

—Bueno… Esto es parte de un operativo de recuperación, planeado por los empleados de SEELE—Dijo Kaji descargando su mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento—A SEELE le robaron algo hace algún tiempo, y hasta hace poco se han enterado de que esto sucedió. El operativo no es una orden de SEELE, sino del personal que era responsable de mantener vigilado lo que se robó.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lograron penetrar en NERV?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Es sencillo, extorción y soborno. La idea de esto es sencilla. Los infiltrados recuperan el objeto y luego lo devolverán. El apagón es parte de su estrategia… Más bien…Es la estrategia de quienes están queriendo sacar información sobre este lugar… Los infiltrados solo están aprovechándose de estas circunstancias

—De tantas preguntas que tengo sobre el asunto… Optaré por ¿Qué es lo que van a recuperar?—Preguntó Kyoko, Kaji tomó su mochila y sacó de ella un enorme maletín plateado

—Adam—Dijo abriendo el maletín y dejando que Kyoko lo examinara—Tengo entendido que sabes incluso más que yo sobre esto.

—Sí. A partir de esto creamos a los Evas. —Dijo Kyoko ausente en sus recuerdos

—El primer ángel, el origen de los Evas. Y hasta hace poco descubrí, pieza de la instrumentalización humana—Dijo Kaji, Kyoko lo miró un segundo

—El génesis de los ángeles…Sí… Hace tiempo supe sobre su implicancia…Lamentablemente el resto, en lo que respecta a la instrumentalización… Me es un misterio—Dijo Kyoko cerrando ella misma el maletín, luego se quedó mirando a Kaji esperando el resto

—El plan es sencillo, sin embargo cuando noten que Adam no está… Sencillamente tendrán que terminar la operación. Cuando esto suceda, devolveré a Adam otra vez a su lugar. Ellos habrán fallado, NERV no se enterara de lo que pasó.

—¿Y en que los ayuda a ustedes esto?… Sé que esto no beneficia a SEELE, pero si a NERV… Aunque me queda la duda todavía, ya que si pertenecieras a NERV, no harías todo esto en secreto…De momento parece más creíble lo de que estás en un grupo a parte de ellos. —Dijo Kyoko analizando la situación

—¿Qué obtenemos?…Sencillo… —Dijo Kaji, tiró su cigarrillo al piso y lo piso apagándolo—SEELE busca la instrumentalización… NERV es la herramienta para lograrlo ¿No es cierto?

—Solo pocas personas están al tanto, pero sí—Corroboró Kyoko—Sin embargo…

—El comandante Ikari parece tener otros planes—Continuó Kaji—En este momento, Ikari cuenta con los Evas y Adam. Mientras que SEELE tiene su increíble influencia política y económica. De momento los dos grupos trabajan juntos, pero llegará un momento en que se opondrán entre sí, según tenemos entendido…

"Nosotros no contamos con nada… Realmente nada. Nuestro objetivo es descubrir la instrumentalización. Y la única forma con la que contamos, es actuar independientemente del grupo a quien favorezca nuestra intervención, con tal de que el panorama no se torne peligroso para la humanidad. "

—Interesante, no apoyan a ningún grupo, pero los ayudan dependiendo de la situación… Vaya planteo más complicado—Dijo Kyoko sentándose en un asiento del ascensor—Eso significa, que como en este momento ayudan a NERV, más adelante pueden llegar a ayudar a SEELE...¿O me equivoco?

—No negaré la posibilidad. SI actuar de forma que ayude a SEELE, logra evitar que NERV u otro haga algo malo… Lo haremos… —Dijo Kaji con decisión

—"Malo"—Citó Kyoko y luego se echó a reír—¿Y quiénes son ustedes para determinar qué es lo malo de lo bueno?

Se produjo un largo silencio desde que Kyoko exclamó eso. Kaji prendió un cigarrillo y alzó la vista al techo pensativo 

º|||º 

—Según parece… No va a arrancar pronto…—Dijo Shinji mientras se sentaba a esperar dentro del ascensor

—Gracias por comentar lo obvio imbécil—Le espetó Rei sentándose igualmente

—Dios…Si vamos a estar aquí atrapados un rato, por lo menos intenta ser amable—Dijo Shinji algo molesto

—Tengo una mejor idea, quédate callado y haz como que no existes y evitamos cualquier situación molesta—Dijo Rei girándose de modo que le dio la espalda

—¡Bien!—Exclamó Shinji dándole la espalda también

—¡Bien!—Exclamó Rei también

Shinji gruñía molesto, de todas las personas con las que hubiera querido estar atrapado en un ascensor tenía que ser ella precisamente. Sin embargo este tiempo en silencio le daría la oportunidad de recordar, que había sucedido la ocasión en la que sucedió el apagón. Su memoria era esquiva de aquel tiempo, por eso había escrito su diario cuando todavía recordaba todo. Pero sin él, se estaba volviendo difícil acordarse

"Recuerdo… Que tuvimos que entrar por la fuerza pero…¿Por qué?…" Pensaba Shinji, las imágenes de sus recuerdos pasaban rápida y aleatoriamente, pero no lograba armar un recuerdo en concreto. 

º|||º 

—¡DEJENME SALIR!¡DEJENME SALIR!—Gritaba Touji golpeando la puerta como loco

—¡DETENTE IMBECIL!—gritaba Asuka

—¡ESTO NO ES BUENO!¡ESTO NO ES BUENO!—Decía Kensuke nervioso

—¿Cuánto podríamos permanecer aquí?—Preguntó el Presidente a Kaworu

—Supongo que un rato… Sera mejor acomodarnos—Dijo Kaworu

—Tengo cartas, les parece jugar una partida de poker—Dijo Mana

—No hay otra cosa que hacer ¿No?—Dijo Saeko ubicándose

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?—Dijo Kaworu señalando a Kensuke, Touji y a Asuka que intentaba calmarlos

—Como Presidente estudiantil… Dictamino que los dejemos cansarse—Dijo el Presidente sentándose en el suelo

—¡Reparte!—Dijo Saeko mirando a Mana 

º|||º 

—El voltaje bajó a 0…—Dijo Maya

—No me miren a mí, no hice nada esta vez—Dijo Ritsuko siendo observada por los presentes

—Los transformadores de reemplazo tampoco funcionan—Informó Aoba

—¡No puede ser!¡¿Qué circuitos están operando aun?—Exclamó furioso Fuyutsuki

—Solamente el 1,2%. 9 circuitos de 2577—Le dijo un técnico a el subcomandante

—¡La energía disponible debe enviarse para alimentar a MAGGI y al dogma central, Aoba!—Ordenó Fuyutsuki

—Interferirá con el sistema de soporte de vida señor—Explicó Aoba

—¡Háganlo, es una prioridad!—Ordenó Fuyutsuki

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de NERV, un empleado veía como la entrada no le daba el paso. Miraba su ID y luego suspiraba apesadumbrado

—Hay…Ren Suzuhara… Te duermes un día, y luego no te dejan entrar…—Se dijo a su mismo 

º|||º 

En el cuartel de la ONU, el personal observaba como el ángel tomaba rumbo a Tokyo 3

—¿Qué sabemos del personal en Tokyo 3?—Preguntó uno de los jefes

—No hay respuesta—Le informaron

—¿Qué demonios hacen los de NERV?—Exclamó otro molesto 

º|||º 

—…Hay tres circuitos de respaldo…Es imposible que fallen todos al mismo tiempo—Dijo Misato una vez se evaluó toda la situación—Eso significa…

—Que no se averiaron… Esto fue intencional—Dictaminó Gendo desde su puesto

—SI en este momento apareciera un ángel sería una verdadera calamidad—Dijo Fuyutsuki mientras encendía una vela 

º|||º 

—Hace calor…—Dijo Shinji dándose viento

—¿Y qué esperabas?…Estamos encerrados en un ascensor con una ventilación mínima—Contestó Rei ásperamente

—Tranquila…Solo estaba haciendo conversación…—Dijo Shinji

—No acordamos que no hablaríamos…hasta que nos sacaran de aquí —Dijo Rei con voz cansina

—Deja eso ya…¿No podemos intentar llevarnos bien?—Pidió Shinji

—Es más probable que suceda con un gato y un ratón…—Dijo Rei

—Rei…En serio…¿Por qué me odias tanto…?¿Por qué siempre eres ruda conmigo?¿Que te he hecho?—Preguntó Shinji mirando a Rei, aunque esta le seguía dando la espalda

—Otra vez con esto…¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo?—Dijo Rei molesta

—Hice algo sin darme cuenta… ¿Te sucedió algo a ti?—Preguntó Shinji, Rei solo fruncía más el seño

—No voy a hablarte…—Dijo Rei. 

º|||º 

—Malo… Sí… Es un terminó ambiguo hoy en día. —Dijo Kaji

—Esa palabra no la puede usar alguien a la ligera. ¿Qué te hace creer que lo que hace uno está mal?¿Que te hace creer que lo que haces está bien?…Son solo opiniones. La humanidad no vino con un manual con reglas, que indica que está bien o mal…

—Lo malo y lo bueno, son solo opiniones generalizadas… —Dijo Kaji—He elegido mal las palabras…

—Igualmente… Las decisiones que toman SEELE y NERV, ignorando a todos los demás, no está bien…—Dijo Kyoko—¿Cómo han logrado anticipar todo esto?

—Un compañero que esta infiltrado cerca de SEELE, nos lo ha informado. El plan y otras cosas… Con eso logramos anticiparnos, de esta manera, SEELE y NERV se mantendrán igualados…

—¿Igualados?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Ve esto como la guerra fría que hubo entre E.E.U.U. y la U.R.R.S.… En este momento hay una puja de poder entre NERV y SEELE, ni uno ni el otro hace nada contra el otro. Mientras esto siga así, mejor para todos. NERV está pendiente de SEELE y viceversa… Lo que nos da un amplio margen para actuar, siempre en cuando no nos descubran del todo…—Dijo Kaji

—Acaso ya…

—Sí, pero ha sido premeditado… Nos hemos dejado entrever para dividir la atención lo más posible entre NERV y SEELE… Aunque todavía no estamos seguros si ha resultado del todo bien…Se suponía que al hacer esto, lograríamos infiltrar a un miembro a el nivel más cercano a SEELE…Pero como dije… Todavía no sabemos si resultó—Dijo Kaji

—Es algo preocupante… —Dijo Kyoko

—Ya estoy pensando en algo para terminar de sacar todas las dudas. —Dijo Kaji—De momento las prioridades son, mantenernos en juego al menos hasta que se alcance cierto punto del panorama que buscan SEELE y NERV, descubrir que ocultan tras la instrumentalización y salir vivos en el intentó—Explicó Kaji con algo de risa

—Debo decir…en un principio les seguí la corriente, pues no estaba segura de que esperar… En realidad… En este momento podría abrirme del asunto, arriesgarme al hecho de que termines conmigo…

—Pero…—Dijo Kaji

—¿Pero?—Exclamó Kyoko—Realmente me estoy esforzando por encontrar ese pero…

—Tal vez esto, te ayude… —Dijo Kaji tendiéndole unos documentos a Kyoko

—Esto es… No es posible

—Sí, un compañero que se ha contactado con nosotros hace poco nos envió esto…Según parece, el Dr. Ramster y Grannin eran parte de nosotros

—¿Acaso no saben quiénes son sus miembros?—Le cortó Kyoko

—No, por seguridad, nadie a excepción de nuestro líder sabe la identidad de cada uno. Salvo por algunos con los cuales nos hemos topado, la mayoría permanece en el anonimato… Como decía, Grannin y Ramster parece que eran parte de nosotros… Ellos hicieron todo el operativo para que la información llegara a ti, para que siguieras su trabajo… Si los documentos no te son suficientes, todavía tienes la conversación que sostuviste con el viejo soviético… No es mucho, pero espero que pueda aumentar tu fe en nosotros…—Dijo Kaji

—¿Pero cómo han…? ¿de dónde?—Exclamaba Kyoko confundida

—De los archivos de SEELE mismo… ¡Tranquila!—Exclamó Kaji al ver la expresión de Kyoko—Nuestro compañero se ocupó de sacar esta información, y tapar todo lo que pueda relacionarse a nosotros… Incluso, logró tapar tu visita a Grannin logrando dejarte aparte de todo… —Dijo Kaji, Kyoko encontró esa información mientras hojeaba los documentos

—Esto…Es un alivio…Pero para tapar todo… No solo debió robar los documentos…

—Si…hubo algunas bajas de parte de SEELE para que no se volviera a hablar… —Completó Kaji con un aire denso

—Así que estoy fuera de sospechas… Y con información clasificada en mis manos…Genial—Dijo Kyoko suspirando

—Siento cargarte con esto, pero nosotros solos no podremos averiguar lo que esconde esa investigación a tiempo… Tu ayuda es imprescindible… —Dijo Kaji

—Bien…¿Y ahora?—Exclamó Kyoko suspirando

—Ahora…—Dijo Kaji guardando sus cosas y prendiendo otro cigarrillo—Esperar…

—Hace calor ¿sabes?—Dijo Kyoko

—Lo se…

—Si sabías que iban a hacer esto, y terminaríamos aquí…¿Por qué no trajiste un ventilador a batería?

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez

—Sería mucho pedir que hubieses traído bebidas frías…

—Ya entendí, ya entendí…

—¡Pasamos por las maquinas como 3 veces!

—Si tienes calor puedes desvestirte…Por mí no hay problema—Dijo pícaramente Kaji

—Si tu cabeza tiene un problema puedo golpearte con el maletín hasta que se arregle, por mí no hay problema 

º|||º 

—Este calor es peor ahora que el nivel de oxigeno está bajando tanto…—Decía Ritsuko usando un abanico para refrescarse —¿De qué sirve la mejor tecnología del mundo en estas condiciones?

—Yo admiro al Comandante, y sub-comandante… —Comentó Maya mirando hacia la dirección de ellos—Están frescos y tan tranquilos

En las alturas se podía ver a Gendo y a su segundo al mano a su lado, iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas. Mostrando el ejemplo, manteniéndose inalterables ante todo. Claro que Fuyutsuki tenía los pies metidos en un balde contra incendio lleno de agua, y Gendo se había bajado los pantalones quedando en su ropa interior, que no podía ser vista desde la vista de los demás.

—Que calor—Comentó lentamente Fuyutsuki

—Cierto 

º|||º 

Shinji se encontraba tenso, Rei se las arreglaba para ponerlo como loco con mucha facilidad. Más aun cuando permanecía dándole la espalda todo el tiempo. Quería sacar un tema y de alguna manera lograr avanzar con ella, pero no había nada. No la conocía en absoluto, esta Rei no había compartido nada con él.

"Claro que… Que más da…¿Qué podría perder?" Pensó Shinji ocurriéndosele una idea

—Sabes…Cuando te conocí…Tenía celos…

—A qué viene eso Baka…Y… ¿Quieras que te crea eso…?Además te dije que no iba a hablarte…—Cortó Rei

—Entonces solo escucha…No hace falta que digas nada. Y es cierto…Tenía celos…No…Incluso podría decir que te odiaba…—Dijo Shinji recordando lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Rei junto a su padre, aunque no era esta Rei, se sentía bien sacarse esto del pecho. Rei escuchaba en silencio con una satisfacción casi masoquista al oír que le odiaba, lo cual le daba la razón a ella—Cuando te veía con mi padre…—Rei viró ligeramente a mirar a Shinji sin aliento—Sentía que había conseguido un reemplazo para mi

—¡No me hagas reír!—Exclamó Rei de forma maliciosa, luego echo una larga carcajada

—…Yo solo veía como mi padre te trataba como a alguien muy importante… Se preocupaba no solo como piloto, sino como algo mas…—Decía Shinji, lo que en un principio le había parecido duro ya no le parecía tan terrible como antes, podía decirlo sin sufrir como antes—…Para mi padre no soy más que el tercer elegido, el piloto de la unidad 01… nada más… Soy algo reemplazable…

—¡Eso no es… !¡Tu…!¡Soy yo la…!—Explotó Rei dándose la vuelta, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras para dirigirse a Shinji—¡Mientes!

—¡Claro que no!—le cortó Shinji dejando muda a Rei—Cuando mi madre murió…Mi padre me abandono a mi suerte… En ese tiempo había perdido a mi madre, y a mi padre… me sentía…Como…Como…

—Como si hubieras perdido tu identidad… —Dijo Rei ausente

—¡Exacto…!Ya no era su hijo, el me despreció… No tenía a nadie… Y luego te vi a ti, y era como si hubiera conseguido un repuesto… Ya no era Shinji ikari… ¿Quién era…?Estaba amargado y miserable por eso…

—¿Y cómo lo superaste?—Preguntó Rei cada vez más atraída por lo que decía Shinji

—Encontré a mi nueva madre y hermana… me mostraron que aunque ya no fuera hijo de mi padre, ahora era parte de su familia…Podrá decirse…

—Que te dieron una nueva identidad…

—Si…Ya no soy más Shinji Ikari… Soy Shinji Ikari Sohryu…Ahora entiendo… Que el único responsable de que me sintiera así, era yo… La identidad la toma uno mismo, no te la dan los demás… Como yo soy Shinji Ikari Sohryu y nunca dejaré de serlo, mi padre seguirá siendo mi padre, mi madre seguirá siendo mi madre, tú serás tú…

"Tú serás tú" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Rei. Esta apretó los dientes, no lograba terminar de entenderlo. Estaba furiosa porque ese chico hablaba de este tema como si la entendiera, estaba furiosa porque parecía tener razón. No podía soportarlo.

—¡CALLATE!¡CALLATE!¡NO HABLES COMO SI SUPIERAS!¡YO SOY…!¡YO NO SOY MAS QUE UN TRISTE REMPLAZO!¡NO VALGO POR LO QUE SOY SINO POR A QUE ME PARESCO!¡HABLAS DE NO TENER IDENTIDAD!¡¿QUIEN SOY YO?¡DIME!¡¿QUIEN SOY YO?...!¡YO TE LO DIRE!¡NADIE!…—A Rei comenzaron a salirle lágrimas sin darse cuenta y su voz aunque flaqueaba, todavía guardaba todo el veneno que en el inicio—¡NO SOY NADA MAS QUE UNA…!

—¡NO SIGAS!—Gritó Shinji abofeteando a Rei que quedó pasmada, luego la tomó de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos—¡TU ERES REI AYANAMI!¡PILOTO DE EL EVANGELION PROTOTIPO 00!¡NO ERES NI UN SUSTITUTO MIO NI DE NADIE!¡ERES UNA PERSONA!¡ME OISTE!¡NO QUIERO OIRTE DECIR ESTO NUNCA MAS!¡Y NUNCA DIGAS QUE ERES ESO QUE IBAS A DECIR!¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Shinji soltó a Rei que se dejó caer al suelo con una expresión neutra y vacía en su rostro. Respiraba agitadamente procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Había abandonado la realidad y se encontraba otra vez en ese mundo oscuro, solo habitado por ella y las dos figuras enmascaradas. Rei estaba acurrucada aferrada a sus rodillas

—No le hagas caso…No sabe lo que dice—Dijo la que llevaba el rostro de Yui

—El miente—Dijo el que llevaba la máscara de Shinji

—Sabes muy bien lo que eres—Agregó la copia de Yui

—Una…

—No lo digas—Le cortó Rei a la copia de Shinji

—No hace falta negarlo…—Dijo la copia de Yui

—Él no es nadie para decir quién eres…—Dijo la copia de Shinji

—Es cierto…Nadie puede decirme quien soy…Pero pueden ayudarme—Dijo Rei incorporándose

—¿Qué insinúas?—Preguntaron al unisonó las copias

—Lo saben… Lo dijeron…Nadie puede decirme quien se supone que soy…—Dijo Rei dándoles la cara en blanco que tenía, esta se comenzó a agrietar—Porque—La máscara se partió más y más, dejando caer al suelo los pedazos—Soy…

—¡No!¡Tú no puedes…!—Exclamaron alarmadas las copias mientras el rostro en blanco de Rei seguía desmoronándose

—Porque soy la única que decide quién soy—Exclamó Rei al tiempo que la cara en blanco desaparecía dejando ver su rostro sonriente

Las figuras enmascaradas desaparecieron dejando solo las máscaras que usaban. Rei las miró un momento, y poco después ambas se hicieron polvo que desapareció en el oscuro lugar. Una pequeña luz apareció y poco a poco aumento iluminando al lugar

—¡Yo soy Rei Ayanami!—Exclamó feliz mientras todo se tornaba blanco

—¡Rei!¡Reacciona!—Decía Shinji a Rei que estaba como en trance

La chica lo enfocó con sus ojos lentamente, los tenía semiabiertos en una expresión calma que reflejaba paz interna. Tomó aliento esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Shinji fue seducido por esa vista que tanto se parecía a la vieja Rei que una vez conoció.

—Shinji…

—¿Si Rei?

—A…A…Arigato…—Dijo finalmente —No sabes… Cuanto me has ayudado…Pero

—¿Pero?

Rei cambio su expresión de paz absoluta por una de malicia pura, los ojos que estaban relajadamente semiabiertos ahora permanecían comprimidos con ira. Asomaba sus dientes de forma peligrosa y lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa

—¡SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO PARECIDO!¡USARE AL EVA PARA MANDARTE A LA LUNA LITERALMENTE!—le gritó pegando sus rostros—¡¿ESTA CLARO?

—¡SI!¡SI!—Vociferó Shinji, Rei le soltó

Shinji se frotó el cuello mientras tomaba aliento, de verdad lo había asustado, olvido cual Rei era la que tenía enfrente.

"Al menos ahora advierte…Es una mejora" Pensó Shinji sonriendo estúpidamente 

º|||º 

En las afueras, Ren Suzuhara luchaba contra la máquina de la entrada que no le dejaba entrar

—¡Bien!¡Tomaré otro camino!—Exclamó haciéndole una seña ofensiva a la puerta

El hombre deambuló por diferentes caminos hasta llegar a una calle abierta. Se quedó allí tratando de encontrar a alguien por su celular, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Siguió vagando por los alrededores hasta llegar a un punto elevado en el cual se quedó descansando para pensar.

—¡Maldición!¡No me pueden descontar el día de paga!…¡O peor!¡Si me obligan a cubrir las horas sin cobrar!—Decía Ren rascándose la cabeza rápidamente en señal de frustración

Ren se quedó mirando al horizonte un rato, hasta que un gran bulto negro con largas patas como una araña rompió su concentración. Ren se fregó los ojos y volvió a mirar con el mismo resultado. Sacó sus binoculares portátiles y miró en la lejanía, divisando al gigante en dirección a Tokyo 3.

Lo que veía parecía ser una gigante araña de cuatro patas, su cuerpo central de donde salían las patas era relativamente compacto, y en él había diversos ojos impresos

—Un ángel…—Dijo sin ninguna sorpresa—Supongo que con NERV fuera de servicio, estamos perdidos…—Dijo el hombre sacando un cigarrillo que prendió—Bueno… Qué más da… Como si yo…

Ren soltó el cigarrillo en su boca quedando impactado por el mensaje que había en un grafiti en la pared a su derecha. El complejo de héroe en él creció 5 veces en ese instante. Se incorporó cargado de energías y con el objetivo de avisar a todos de la llegada del ángel

En esa pared descansaba la leyenda:

"¿Qué haría Mcgiver?" Y un dibujo del protagonista de la serie armando una bomba con un clip.

—¡Lo haré por ti Mcgiver!—Exclamó Ren saliendo corriendo en busca de una solución

Una señora y su hijo presenciaron la escena extrañada, la madre tiraba del niño para alejarse del loco que había salido corriendo

—¡Mamá!¡Mamá!¡¿Qué es un Mcgiver?—Preguntó el niño

—Calla y camina—Dijo la madre 

º|||º 

—¡Gin!—Anunció Kaworu bajando sus cartas

—¡Por cuarta vez!¡Esto es poker!—Recriminó molesta Saeko

—¡Contra Gin!—Exclamó el presidente

—¡Eso ni siquiera existe!—Dijo Mana arrojando sus cartas con furia

—No tengo un comodín de poder…¡Haz ganado esta Presidente!—Dijo Kaworu

—Entonces estamos empatados ¡Desempate!—Dijo el Presidente

—Pero ni siquiera están jugando a algo que existe—Se quejó Mana arrastrando sus dedos por su cara totalmente frustrada

—¿Tienes un as?—Preguntó el Presidente ya con las cartas en las manos

—Ve a pescar—Dijo Kaworu

—Usare mi carta de penalización—Dijo el Presidente

—¡Maldición!—Exclamó Kaworu

—Me rindo…¿Qué hacemos Saeko-San…?—Preguntó Mana, pero no vio a la vicepresidente por ningún lado

—Saeko-San está ayudando a Asuka-san a abrir una puerta para salir de aquí. Touji-kun sigue pateando la puerta del elevador, y Kensuke–kun parece estar racionando oxígeno —Explicó el Presidente sin dejar de jugar

—…Repárteme cartas, voy a jugar a ese juego suyo—Dijo Mana sentándose otra vez 

º|||º 

—¡Bien!¡Hora de enorgullecer a Mcgiver!—Gritó Ren atándose una cinta a la cabeza con la leyenda "Héroe"

Ren iba en un auto acelerando a fondo con dirección a la puerta de la entrada. La distancia se redujo rápidamente, así como el valor de Ren. Finalmente abrió la puerta y salió rodando por el piso mientras el auto siguió andando. Alzó la vista para ver la embestida, pero el auto se quedó sin fuerza y apenas impacto con la puerta

—Esto fue idiota…—Se dijo mientras se levantaba

"¡Vote!¡Vote!¡Vote por el representante… "se oía anuncios a lo lejos. Ren logró encontrar a la fuente, una pequeña camioneta con parlantes que hacia propaganda de los candidatos a las futuras elecciones de gobierno.

—¡Plan B!—Gritó animadamente

—¡Hey!¡Tú ladrón!¡Devuélveme mi auto!

—¡Huy!—Exclamó Ren saliendo corriendo al oír los gritos llenos de ira de dueño del auto que tomó "Prestado" 

º|||º 

—Bien, ya debe ser hora…—Dijo Kaji levantándose

—Vas a…

—Sí, es hora de devolver a Adam. —Completó Kaji yendo a la salida improvisada del ascensor-teleférico

Kaji salió ágilmente del interior saliendo al techo del ascensor. Desde allí podía verse el interminable camino que había tanto para abajó como para arriba. Observó con detenimiento el lugar y se ingenió una forma de llegar a los ductos de ventilación y de allí hacia su objetivo

Estaba por saltar cuando empezó a oír gritos y estruendosos ruidos en la lejanía. En la parte más superior, una camioneta con megáfonos que publicitaba a un candidato político se acercaba a toda velocidad a la entrada del estacionamiento de NERV

—¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!¡DETENGANSE!—Rogaba una chica que era la anunciadora

—¡TAL VEZ TENGA RAZON SEÑOR!—Comentó el conductor bajando la velocidad

—¡NUNCA!¡RECUERDÁ ESAS TARDES FRENTE A LA TELEVISION CONDUCTOR!¡¿QUE HUBIERA HECHO MCGIVER?—Vociferó Ren que iba parado sobre la puerta como un soldado dirigiendo el batallón

—Mcgiver…—Dijo el conductor recordando

/Flash back/

Muchos años atrás, un joven niño veía las aventuras de su héroe, Mcgiver. Ignorando su futuro, ignorando el presente, de momento solo eran él y su héroe en una aventura. Su madre se preparaba para salir, y el niño preguntó con inocencia

—Mamá…¿Algún día podre ser como Mcgiver?

—Puede que en un futuro se te dé la oportunidad hijo… Y cuando llegue ese momento, no lo desperdicies—Contestó la madre

—¡SI MAMÁ!

/Fin del Flash Back/

—¡ESTO ES POR TI MCGIVER!—Gritó el conductor acelerando y entrando finalmente en NERV destrozando todo a su paso

Desde el fondo del pozo, Kaji logró divisar a un objeto pasar rápidamente. No distinguió del todo que era, pero sí logró captar el mensaje claramente

"¡UN ANGEL SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUÍ!" Se podía escuchar el mensaje por el altavoz

"¡Justo ahora!…" Maldijo en silencio Kaji, luego pasó la vista a los ascensores donde estaban los otros niños un poco más abajó. Notó como dos figuras salían al techo como había hecho el, una era la hija de Kyoko y otra, una joven que iba con el grupo 

º|||º 

En el puente el grupo allí discutía sobre la actual situación que transitaban, Ritsuko exploraba las posibilidades, pero todos concluyeron en un punto

—Esto es un acto intencional—Dijo la rubia

—Deben estar investigando este lugar—Comentó Gendo pensante

—Quieren averiguar algo de nuestra infraestructura con un proceso de recuperación—Explicó Ritsuko

—Son muy inteligentes—Dijo Fuyutsuki sin intentar esconder su enojo

—Podría ejecutar programas fantasma de MAGGI, eso haría más difícil que logren su cometido

—Hágalo—Consintió Gendo a la vez que estruendosos ruidos se oían acercarse

—¡SE APROXIMA UN ANGEL AL GEOFRENTE!¡DEBEMOS MANDAR UN EVA!—Anunció Ren llegando a la zona más cercana al puente, dejando a todo el mundo enterado de la situación

—Fuyutsuki, encárgate de esto. Iré a la jaula a preparar el lanzamiento de los Evas—Dijo Gendo tomando las escaleras que había cerca de él.

—¿Manualmente?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki mirando a su ex-pupilo irse—¿podemos hacer eso Comandante?

—Tenemos un generador Diesel ¿Cierto?—Contestó comenzando el descenso

—Si pero…—Dijo Fuyutsuki, pero Gendo ya estaba fuera de la vista—…No contamos con pilotos

—Los pilotos llegaran Subcomandante—Afirmó Misato con decisión—Nuestra labor ahora es preparar todo para su llegada

º|||º

—¡ASUKA!¡SACA A KAWORU!—Ordenó el hombre, al ver como la pelirroja actúo al instante, pudo notar que había oído el mensaje—¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR A LOS EVAS!

—¡ENTENDIDO!—Respondió Kaworu

—Tenemos que llegar a esa entrada de emergencia—Dijo Kaji señalando la puerta que había cerca de él, pero no tanto para los jóvenes

—Tenemos que activar el puente manualmente para poder llegar, yo lo activaré desde un punto. Kaworu tienes que activar el otro

Kaji saltó y logró llegar a una plataforma con una gran manivela la cual al empezar a girarse comenzó a extender un pequeño puente metálico. Pero sin la energía, si soltaba la manivela el puente se retractaría.

De momento Kaworu tanteaba el salto, hizo una mueca y miró a diversos puntos

—¿Qué esperas? Viene un ángel—Le urgió Asuka

—No llego…Sencillamente no llegare si salto—Dijo Kaworu notando que la distancia al punto de agarre más cercano estaba fuera de sus límites

—¡MIERDA!¡NECESITAN IR A LOS EVAS!—Estallo Asuka

—Si caigo y me estrello al vacío, no servirá de nada igualmente… Hay que pensar en algo antes de…

—¡¿Asuka-san que haces?—Exclamó alarmado Kaji al ver a la pelirroja retroceder hasta el borde opuesto en el que estaba

—¡ASUKA!—Gritó Saeko que también estaba arriba cuando la chica salió corriendo y saltó

Durante unos eternos y horrorosos segundos, la pelirroja se desplazó en el aire avanzando lentamente bajó la mirada aterrada de quienes le veían. Finalmente, con lo justo y necesario logró llegar a donde se lo proponía. Kyoko sintió un escalofrió y sintió que por poco se desmayaba por alguna razón . Aunque estuvo a punto de resbalar. La chica no perdió tiempo y comenzó a usar la otra manivela .

El otro puente se extendió quedando en posición para que Kaworu lo usara para llegar a la entrada de emergencia. Mientras tanto Kaji salió corriendo por el otro puente hasta llegar al otro de un salto, mientras el cualél había extendido se retraía. Poco después, los tres estaban juntos en la entrada

—¡ASUKA!¡¿Cómo…?¡¿ACASO SABES LO PELI…?—Decía Kaji no pudiendo expresar regaño acorde a su enojo

—Déjalo para después… Primero los Evas—Dijo Kaworu tomando el camino—Será mejor que vengas con nosotros Asuka-san 

Kaji logró llegar hasta la entrada de emergencia y preparó todo para que el segundo elegido llegara a ese lugar también. Descolgó uno de los cables del foso que se encontraba ahora sin energía y se lo tiró a Kaworu para que lo usara como liana para llegar.

Kaworu lo hizo, pero no tenía el suficiente peso para tomar un buen envión. Poco a poco fue perdiendo impulso, el cable estaba muy rígido como para moverlo estando colgado.

—Haz algo, o quedarás colgado ahí—Dijo Kaji comenzando a alarmarse

—Mierda…—Dijo Asuka

—¿Asuka-san?—Preguntó Saeko que estaba con ella en el techo del ascensor

La vicepresidente obtuvo como respuesta el saltó de Asuka desde el pequeño ascensor teleférico de ese foso. Alcanzó el cable con fuerza y con la inercia que llevaba logró llevarse a ella y a Kaworu hasta donde estaba Kaji que tomó el cable para que los chicos bajaran.

—¡ASUKA!¡¿Cómo…?¡¿ACASO SABES LO PELI…?—Decía Kaji no pudiendo expresar regaño acorde a su enojo

—Déjalo para después… Primero los Evas—Dijo Kaworu tomando el caminó—Será mejor que vengas con nosotros Asuka-San 

En el tercer ascensor donde estaban Shinji y Rei, ambos ya estaban tratando de salir de allí. Shinji tuvo que alzar a Rei, la cual amenazó de muerte al chico si se atrevía a levantar la vista.

"MIERDA" Pensaba Shinji "¿COMO NO RECORDE ESTO?… Maldición…Ojalá no sea tarde…"

—Listo—Dijo Rei notando aliviada como la puerta se abría

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Shinji mirando instintivamente

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, no supo cómo, pero antes de saber que pasaba estaba tirado en el piso con un gran dolor en la cara y veía a Rei discutiendo con su hermana que se encontraba en la puerta de salida del ascensor, asomando la cabeza

—¡NO PATEES A MI HERMANO!—Regañaba Asuka

—¡EL MIRÓ MIS BRAGAS!—Se defendió Rei

—¡SHINJI!¡Cochino degenerado!¡Mira que mirarle las bragas a… esta!—Dijo despectivamente Asuka

—¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON 'ESTA'?—Dijo Rei pegando su frente con la de Asuka empujando en una puja de enojo entre ambas

—¡Muchachas!¡El ángel!—Se escuchó el gritó de Kaji

—Enseguida—Dijeron al unisonó

Se las arreglaron para salir del ascensor y entrar en los ductos de ventilación. Las muchachas iban adelante, y en la retaguardia los chicos, con Kaji al último.

—¿Por qué vino Asuka?—Preguntó Shinji

—El ojitos rojos aquel no podía llegar a la entrada de emergencia… Así que lo tuve que ayudar—Dijo Asuka orgullosamente

—Asuka-san, él no llegó porque solo no tenía suficiente altura ni las piernas tan largas como tu. Las chicas maduran antes ,recuerda … —Explicó Kaji

—Sin tu temprano envejecimiento ,nunca hubiéramos llegado ¡Gracias Asuka-San!—Dijo Kaworu, luego pudo oírse a Asuka refunfuñar más adelante.

—Necesito llegar a los niveles inferiores…—Le dijo Kaji a Kaworu en un susurro

—Hay una bajada más adelante según creo…—Dijo Kaworu

—Tiene que ser sutil, no puedo desaparecer así como así—Le dijo Kaji

—No te preocupes… —Dijo Kaworu sonriendo

El grupo avanzó por las oscuras ventilas por largo rato. Hasta un punto donde una de las rejillas se rompió dejando caer a Kaworu y este arrastrando a Kaji con él.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?—Preguntó Shinji alternando la vista entre el agujero y sus compañeras

—¡Sigamos!¡Nuestra prioridad es llegar a los Evas!—Comandó Rei

—¡Tiene razón…!¡para variar!—Coincidió Asuka de mala gana

No pasó mucho para que ahora ellos cayeran por los conductos cuando estos sucumbieron a su peso. Para su fortuna, lograron aterrizar a salvo. Rei parecía algo desorientada, pero terminó por acercarse a una de las puertas que había cercana a ellos.

—Creo que es por aquí…—Dijo abriendo la puerta dejando a plena vista el exterior, a Shinji esto se le hizo terriblemente familiar

—No parece ser…

A Asuka se le cortó la voz cuando una figura gigante con grandes ojos descendió de pronto a poca distancia de Rei que quedó estupefacta

—¡APARTATE!—Gritó Shinji alejando de un tirón a Rei sin embargo el no pudo alejarse

Sintió como si un zumbido, muy parecido como al de un parlante cuando se le acerca a un micrófono, resonando en la su cabeza paralizándolo. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquel gigante que le observaba. El mundo pareció desaparecer y se encontró en un lugar muy familiar

—¿Mamá?—preguntó Shinji, acto seguido frente suyo apareció iluminada su madre que lo vea de manera maternal

Shinji se encontraba en ese lugar otra vez, mirando sus recuerdos en tercera persona no siendo capaz de interferir

—Hola Shinji—dijo, las lágrimas del otro Shinji brotaron y bajó la cabeza —Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo

—Pero…pero—balbuceó, ni su cuerpo ni su boca parecían reaccionar

—Me gustaría que esta reunión siguiera pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay algo que debemos hablar lo antes posible—dijo, Shinji fregó sus ojos y la miró de vuelta—Shinji…¿te gustaría vivir en un mundo con una madre y hermana?—le preguntó, Shinji no entendió nada

Con la misma rapidez que llegó a esa situación, fue con la que volvió de ella. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar consciencia. Al principio veía a Asuka que lo sostenía por la cabeza, la veía borrosa y aunque veía que le estaba hablando, no la lograba escuchar. Más atrás podía ver a Rei, con sus ojos muy abiertos sin atreverse a mover. La imagen comenzó a aclararse y el comenzó a volver a la realidad

—…¡SHINJI!¡BAKA!¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?—Le gritaba Asuka con una extraña mezcla de odio y preocupación

—S-Si…L-Lo…—Shinji paro para calmarse un momento, sudaba en frio y estaba muy agitado, por suerte no tenía nauseas —Yo, lo siento

—¡BAKA!¡¿EN QUE CARA…?¡Te voy a matar cuando esto termine?—Exclamó furiosa Asuka levantando a Shinji y arrastrando a Rei volviendo al caminó

Lograron conseguir otro camino por las ventilas, el cual con rapidez lograron recorrer llegando por algún motivo a los vestuarios.

—Será mejor cambiarnos, desde aquí será más fácil llegar a los Evas—Dijo Shinji entrando a el vestuario

—Bien… —Dijo Asuka quedándose a esperar, entonces notó a Rei que seguía algo ausente—¡Eu!¡Reacciona!¡Ve a cambiarte!

—Eh…yo…Sí—Dijo Rei confusamente entrando en el vestidor.

Shinji salió a la brevedad con su plug suit, y uno en su mano mirando a Asuka, quien le devolvió una mirada de duda

—Protege más que la ropa común… Si algo pasa puede protegerte mejor—Dijo Shinji dándole el traje. Recordaba como ese traje logró salvarle la vida en muchas ocasiones

—Yo…Tu…¡Más vale que esté limpio!—Vociferó Asuka entrando a un vestidor

—No te preocupes—Le calmó Shinji

Su caminó se topó con otro obstáculo, el caminó directo a las jaulas estaba bloqueado. Por lo que tuvieron que tomar otra vez las ventilas.

En el exterior, el ángel estaba dejando caer sus lágrimas corrosivas en una zona donde había un túnel vertical descendente, que con tremenda facilidad penetraban los blindajes. Pasó un rato allí hasta que al no obtener un buen resultado, cambió su posición a otro punto más alejado dejando todo el túnel desbaratado 

º|||º 

En los niveles más bajos de NERV, una pareja se incorporaba adoloridos luego de una larga caída.

—Funcionó—Dijo Kaworu

—La próxima vez avísame lo que piensas hacer. —Dijo Kaji estirando su cuerpo, ya no tenía el cuerpo de su juventud y estás cosas ya dejaban su marca

—Si sigues este camino podrás llegar a la bóveda… Te esperaré para volver…—Dijo Kaworu alejándose de Kaji y sentándose en el suelo

—¿Algún problema?—Preguntó Kaji tomando de su mochila el maletín, siendo mal visto por Kaworu

—No…No es nada…Prefiero, esperar… —Dijo Kaworu incómodamente, Kaji lo miró un instante pero decidió dejarlo así

—Vale…Nos vemos en un rato—Dijo Kaji caminando por el oscuro lugar hasta perderse de vista

—No es bueno que el descendiente, y aquel del que ha venido estén juntos mucho tiempo…—Dijo Kaworu suspirando tensamente—Y en cuanto a ti…Matarael…me alegro al menos de no tener que enfrentarte…—Dijo a la nada Kaworu, luego se quedó esperando y dijo otra vez como si hubiera obtenido una respuesta—No…No tienes posibilidades… Siento decirte que vi tu final ya…tu destino esta sellado… 

º|||º 

En las jaulas, ya casi todo estaba listo. Las entry plugs estaba en sus Evas listos para que un piloto subiera y activara al Eva.

—Todo está listo…Ahora solo resta esperar—Dijo Misato exhalando aire luego de terminar todo el trabajo manual

—Mmm…—Exclamó la Dra. que miraba al techo sin descanso

—¿Qué sucede Ritsuko?—Preguntó Misato

—Desde hace un rato me parece que hay una fuga allí arriba. —Dijo la Dra. viendo a unas gotitas caer que pasarían desapercibidas para cualquiera

—No te preocupes por esas cosas… No es nada preocupante—Dijo Misato sin prestarle atención

—Puede que…—Dijo Ritsuko tratando de darle la razón, pero la fuga aumento en ese momento—Será molesto pero…¡Qué demonios!

Exclamó la Dra. al notar como las superficies que la fuga tocaba, echaban humo y se corroían al instante. El líquido estaba cayendo sobre las barandas que estaban tras los Evas, que permitían a los pilotos subir a los Entry plugs.

—¡Aléjense de allí!—Advirtió la rubia a los operarios cercanos.

Las personas allí tardaron un poco pero se dieron cuenta del problema, se alejaron rápidamente mientras la fuga era todavía pequeña. La fuga al final pasó a ser un gran chorro que terminó cayendo sobre un técnico matándolo al instante para el horror de los presentes. La baranda terminó por ser cortada al derretirse completamente, los últimos operarios que estaban allí lograron llegar al otro lado de un saltó antes de que la distancia entre la baranda y la otra zona se hiciera mayor

—Luego habrá tiempo para lamentarse. ¿Todavía podemos instalar los entry plugs?—Preguntó Gendo fríamente sacando a todos de su shock

—L-Las cuerdas están de este lado…Deberíamos ser capaces… Pero no hay forma de llegar hasta los Evas ahora. —Informó Misato sacudiéndose la impresión

—Que busquen algún modo de alcanzar esa baranda. —Ordenó Gendo señalando a un grupo

—No hay caso, todo el barandal se está deshaciendo… Pronto se caerá de todas maneras —Dijo Ritsuko mirando con detenimiento

—¡No mires!

—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó Maya al oír una lejana voz familiar

—¡No fue a propósito!

—¿Shinji?—Preguntó Misato reconociendo la voz

—¡Baka!

—¡Hentai!

—¡Paren!

Las voces que discutían se hacían más fuertes, hasta que se escuchóun crujido metálico. Se pudo notar el origen del alboroto en una tubería de ventilación que se agitaba peligrosamente. Finalmente esta se desplomó sobre el barandal que ahora estaba aislado, y luego de este salieron tres jóvenes

—¡Imbécil!—Bramó Rei encarando a Shinji

—No fue mi culpa—Se defendió Shinji

—Claro debe ser el peso extra de Rojita—Dijo Rei señalando a Asuka

—¡¿Qué diablos estás insinuando?—Dijo Asuka furibunda

—¡QUE TU…!

—¡SILENCIO!—Gritó Misato por un megáfono calmando a los jóvenes, la capitana no se preguntó porque Asuka iba con ellos o porque llevaba un traje de Shinji, simplemente se dedicó a dirigirlos—¡LOS EVAS!¡EL ANGEL!¡YA!¡YA!¡YA!

Sin dar ni siquiera pensarlo, los dos pilotos se subieron a las cabinas como pudieron, mientras Asuka se quedaba mirando en el barandal que comenzaba a caerse

—¡ASUKA TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ!—Le advirtió Misato

—¡¿Eh?—Exclamó Asuka

La pelirroja notó rápidamente a que se refería, el lugar donde estaba parada se comenzaba a derrumbar haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Miró desesperada hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer, corrió hacia un extremo donde parecía haber una salida, pero esta se rompió poco antes de que llegará

—¡ASUKA SUBE CON SHINJI AL EVA!—Le dijo Misato

—¡No puede estar hablando en serio!—Dijo Ritsuko encarando a la capitana

—¡Es eso o que caiga al vacío!—le espetó Misato sin dejar espacio a preguntas

Asuka no le prestó atención a los comentarios, subió con la ayuda de Shinji al Eva. Sin mucha coordinación lograron entrar estrellándose dentro del Eva. Una vez entraron, los operarios encendieron los motores diesel y con ellos lograron insertar los entry plugs

—Listo…Unidades activadas con energía auxiliar—Dijo Ritsuko

—Abran los cerrojos primarios de seguridad—Dijo Gendo

Todos comenzaron a cortar los cerrojos manualmente, dejando libres a los Evas. Los cerrojos hidráulicos finales se abrieron, sin embargo los Evas mismos tuvieron que separar parte de los seguros manualmente antes de salir.

—El ángel ha cambiado de posición—Anunció Hyuga

—Rápido, no hay tiempo

—¡Las baterías de emergencia esta activadas!—Anunció Maya cuando fueron cargadas en las espaldas de los Evas las gigantes baterías auxiliares

—¡Bien!¡Estamos listos!¡Lanzamiento!—Dijo Misato dejando a los pilotos desplegarse 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto Kyoko permanecía impaciente en el pequeño teleférico, se encontraba paseando de una punta a otra sin parar con el ceño fruncido

—Necesito ir al baño…—Repetía continuamente sin parar

En el otro compartimiento que era ocupado por los jóvenes que habían venido de visita.

—Entrada del capitán…Ya no sé qué hora es… El oxígeno se acaba y no parece que la ayuda vendrá pronto… Mi grupo comienza a desesperar…Temo que la tensión lleve a que cometan alguna acción irreparable… Mi liderazgo esta…Mas bien, siempre ha estado en duda…Siento que estoy solo a merced de enemigos…El hambre no ayuda tampoco…No me extrañaría que recurriéramos al canibalismo si…

—Kensuke-kun…Deja de hablar solo y acompáñanos ¿Quieres?—Le cortó Mana viendo al joven que estaba en un rincón escribiendo con una lapicera que no funcionaba

—…Mis fuerzas flaquean… Ellos lo saben…Quieren engañarme… Pero debo seguir siendo fuerte—Continuó su monólogo Kensuke

—Bueno…Sin Aida-kun, y con Suzuhara-kun desmayado… Y con Saeko-san fuera de condiciones, seguimos siendo solo nosotros dos—Dijo el Presidente mezclando las cartas otra vez

—Ciertamente están exagerando todo… —Dijo Mana, y ambos rieron

"Nota mental del Presidente…Kirishima-San es una formidable adversaria. Con la situación actual solo resta que caiga yo mismo para que toda la situación se vaya al garete… " Pensaba el Presidente

—¡…Presidente!¡Tu turno!—Le decía Mana

—Oh, si lo lamento…Estaba pensando en algo—Se excusó el muchacho

"Nota mental de la teniente Kirishima, no falta mucho para que el cansancio mental incline todo a mi favor… Esta es la única manera de sobrevivir " Pensaba Mana 

º|||º 

Poco después de ser activados, los Eva se encontraban gateando por los conductos, en dirección a el exterior. Rei llevaba el liderazgo, y detrás avanzaba Shinji con algunos problemas

—¡Baka!¡Rápido!—Decía Asuka al notar que Shinji iba más lento que Rei

—No puedo…Creo…Creo que me lastimé el brazo…—Dijo Shinji que se estaba movilizando con solo un brazo sano

—Además como llevas a Rojita, tu sincronización está afectada—Dijo Rei por el comunicador

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ROJITA!—Dijo Asuka molesta

—En vez de quejarte, ayúdalo a mover el brazo que tiene malo—Dijo Rei sin perder la calma

—¡Vale!¡Vale!—Dijo Asuka apoyando con algo de duda su cuerpo sobre Shinji para tomar el mando del brazo que no podía operar su hermano

—Rei ¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Shinji al notar a Rei algo extraña

—Sí…Concentrémonos en la misión—Respondió a secas Rei cortando la comunicación

El primer obstáculo apareció rápidamente al llegar a un túnel vertical que daba a la superficie. Este estaba todo destrozado, al parecer el ángel ya había pasado por allí. Rei salió rápidamente por el túnel trepando ágilmente, mientras que Shinji y Asuka tuvieron sus problemas para coordinarse

—¡Asuka!¡Pon el brazo allí!—Decía Shinji

—¿Aquí?—Preguntó insegura Asuka, el Eva patinó por el túnel descendiendo unos metros—¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!

—¡Pon la mano allí!—Insistió Shinji sorprendiendo a Asuka por la seriedad y fuerte actitud que estaba demostrando

—¡No me grites!—Dijo Asuka mas angustiada que molesta

—¡PAAAAREN!—Se oyó un gritó por el comunicador, era Rei que se veía sin mucho ánimo—¡Nuestras baterías de emergencias nos darán energía durante un rato!¡Pero no será eterno!

—¡Lo sentimos!—Respondieron al unísono Asuka y Shinji

Finalmente la pareja de pilotos logró llegar a la superficie. Detectar al ángel a simple vista, pero este pareció ignorarlos. Lograron tomar armas de fuego, forzando el sistema de los edificios estratégicos. Armados y listos, los Evas tomaron dirección a el ángel.

—Cúbreme—Dijo Rei saliendo disparada hacia el ángel.

—¡Espera!—Exclamó Shinji viendo correr al Eva de Rei.

El ángel volteó levemente hacia donde estaba la unidad 00, Shinji estaba buscando una posición para dar cobertura a su compañero pero no hubo ocasión para ello. El ángel se hamaco hacia atrás y luego con su inercia hacia adelante hacia donde se acercaba Rei, lanzando desde su ojo una gota anaranjada gigante

Rei logró lanzarse al suelo esquivando la gota instintivamente, y luego tomando un edificio como defensa. Shinji tardó en reaccionar y apuntar su arma al ángel, pero no sucedió nada. Miró todo sin saber que sucedió hasta notar finalmente, que el gatillo era controlado por la mano que usaba Asuka.

—¡Asuka!

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó la pelirroja sin entender lo que pasaba

—El…¡MIERDA!—Exclamó Shinji rodando por el suelo esquivando una segunda gota de ácido

Asuka que no estaba precisamente bien afirmada rebotó dentro de la cabina golpeándose la cabeza con el techo. Con rapidez logró aferrarse con sus manos al asiento mientras Shinji maniobraba.

El ángel se las arregló para lanzar su ácido al aire, que luego comenzó a caer como lluvia ácida. Otra vez, los Evas tuvieron que retroceder y conseguir una posición para guarecerse del ataque.

—Solo debemos esperar… una vez obtengamos un buen punto para disparar lo habremos acabado. —Dijo Shinji activando el comunicador

—Que uno de los dos sea el señuelo, cuando este distraído atáquenlo—Propuso Asuka

—Iré yo, presta atención Ikari-kun—Dijo Rei saliendo del refugio

Recibiendo al instante un ataque del ángel. Una enorme gota anticipó los movimientos impulsivos de Rei, quien recibió de lleno el ácido tirándola al suelo y destruyendo su Eva 00 estaba completamente cubierto del ácido, Rei se retorcía al sentir el ardor provocado por la sustancia, que le imposibilitaba moverse.

El ángel volvió a realizar el movimiento previo a lanzar su ácido, que iba dirigido a la incapacitada Rei. Esta intentaba moverse pero el ácido era demasiado para ella. La chica vio con pavor como el ácido salía volando en forma de gota, y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

Rei sintió como era tomada y movida fuera del peligro por Shinji quien la arrastró lejos de la zona, en el proceso perdió el rifle que tenía el cual fue desintegrado al instante .A mitad del camino a Shinji se le resbaló la unidad 00 por causa del ácido. Asuka y Shinji se fregaron las manos adoloridos

El prototipo seguía consumiéndose bajo el ácido, Shinji pensó rápidamente que hacer. Cerca de allí tenía agua en gran cantidad. Con un último esfuerzo tomaron a Rei y la arrastraron como pudieron hacia el agua. Shinji dejó semiescondido al Eva 00 y volvió como pudo a la batalla.

—¡Shinji!¡Esa cosa es muy lenta!¡Zigzaguea lo más rápido que puedas y atácalo por debajo!—Dijo Asuka señalando en dirección al enemigo

—¡Asuka no es momento…!

—¡CLARO QUE SI!¡Lo estuve observando!¡Siempre en cuando esquivemos el ácido todo estará bien!—Dijo Asuka tomando autoridad, Shinji suspiró e hizo una mueca, de momento no había otro plan con las comunicaciones con NERV cortadas

—¡Bien!¡Vamos!—Dijo arrancando otra vez

Shinji acató las direcciones de Asuka, la cual le sonaba muy familiar a la otra ahora que estaba en modalidad mandona. La táctica tuvo que adaptarse, cubriéndose tras edificios para cubrirse de los ataques del ángel. Sin mucho espacio Shinji opto por avanzar por encima, saltó sobre los edificios tomando gran altura, al caer comenzó a zigzaguear evitando otro ataque

Cuando el ángel estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque corrosivo, Shinji derrapó por el suelo intentando esquivarlo. Sin embargo el ángel se adelantó, echo su parte frontal hacia adelante contra su enemigo enterrándolo con fuerza al suelo. De esta forma, atrapaba a su enemigo, pero no podía usar su ácido debido a que salía de su ojo ubicado en la parte inferior.

Ambos quedaron en un gran predicamento, ninguno aflojaba un milímetro, el que lo hiciera perdería. Shinji y Asuka no lograban superar la fuerza de presión, y no contaban con energía ilimitada como su enemigo. Los pilotos sentían calor a sus pies, lo cual indicaba que el ángel estaba derramando su ácido pero no los alcanzaba

—¡Esto es muy malo!—Dijo Shinji con los dientes apretados

—¡no podemos hacer nada!—Dijo Asuka sin aflojar el control que tenía

—¡No…!¡Tal vez si estuviera solo…!Tal vez tendría suficiente fuerza…—Dijo Shinji notando los inconvenientes de llevar un pasajero.

—Yo…Podría bajarme—Dijo Asuka con decisión

—Es imposible…La capsula está bloqueada—Dijo Shinji, de todas maneras no le hubiera dejado salir a su hermana.

—¡SCHEIßE!—Gritó Asuka y comenzo a maldecir en aleman, a Shinji se le ocurrio una idea

—¡Asuka!¡¿Estás pensando en aleman y Japones a la vez?—Dijo Shinji

—¡¿A QUE VIENE ESO AHORA IDIOTA?¡CLARO QUE PIENSO EN ALEMAN!¡VIVI 14 AÑOS EN ALEMANIA!¡Y TAMBIEN SE JAPONES!—Gritó Asuka

—Eso es…Solo esperó…—Dijo Shinji usando algunos controles—Lo haré en 1…2…3...

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Solicito cambió de lenguaje. Idioma mental Aleman—Dijo Shinji concentrándose en el idioma alemán

Hubo un parpadeo de luces, el Eva aflojó un momento su fuerza de resistencia, y luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Shinji inhaló animado sintiendo una sustancial mejoría

—¡**Piensa solo en Aleman Asuka**!—Dijo Shinji ahora en Alemán retomando la fuerza contra el ángel, logrando ahora moverlo un poco

—**¡SI!—**Dijo Asuka ayudando a Shinji

—**¡Todavía falta!—**Dijo Shinji enfadándose inconscientemente

—**¡LO VEO!—**Gritaba Asuka molesta

—**¡CALLATE Y HAZ FUERZA!—**Vociferó Shinji

—**¡CALLATE TU!¡ESTOY HACIENDO TODO EL TRABAJO!—**Contestó Asuka mientras el Eva estaba poco a poco levantando al ángel, pero todavía sin ser lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima

—**¡CA-LLA-TE!—**Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos, por un instante los ojos de la unidad 01 brillaron, y su mandíbula tembló peligrosamente

Una nueva y poderosa fuerza poseyó a la máquina que fue capaz no solo de sacarse de encima al ángel, sino que con ayuda de sus pies en última instancia, lo mandó a volar muy alto. La unidad Evangelion se incorporó en un santiamén sacó su puñal progresivo y comenzó a correr hasta donde caería,

Con gran coordinación, lo intercepto en el aire dándole una patada para terminar de tirarlo boca abajo para que quedará in movilizado. El ángel intentó en vano incorporarse, pero era demasiado tarde. EL Eva 01 caía en dirección hacia su centro con el puñal progresivo en sus manos. En un rápido y violento ataque, perforó por completó el cuerpo del ángel acabándolo al instante. Las extremidades del ángel se relajaron y cayeron con peso muerto al suelo.

La unidad 01 se irguió mientras sus baterías de emergencia caían ya sin los seguros sosteniéndolas, quedando apagada. 

º|||º 

En las profundidades de NERV, un joven albino abría los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación

—Matarael…Siento tu destino…Pero nunca tuviste oportunidad hermano…Otra vez haz fallado hermano…

—¿Dijiste algo?—Preguntó Kaji que volvía de su incursión

—nada… ¿Cómo ha ido todo?—Preguntó esquivamente el chico de ojos rojos

—Sencillo, abandonaron el lugar hace rato…Eso me recuerda… Debemos salir cuanto antes…Dudo que tarden en activar la energía a partir de ahora—Dijo Kaji tomando rumbo para salir

—Bien…

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Kaji notando decaído a su compañero

—Sí… Solo…he recordado muy vívidamente la muerte de un ser cercano a mí…—Dijo Kaworu 

º|||º

Con el ángel acabado, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la energía volviera a NERV. Las luces volvieron a encenderse, y todo comenzó a funcionar otra vez. En el puente se abrió automáticamente la comunicación que se había cortado antes.

Lo primero que se vio, fue a un hombre con un traje protector en llamas siendo perseguido por Johan con un extintor, mientras el Director se reía a carcajadas cruelmente.

—¡LO SIENTO EVANS!—Se disculpaba Johan

—¡SEIN!¡MALDITO IDIOTA!—Dijo una mujer castaña de cabellos largos entrando en escena—¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE?

—¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento Richardson!—Dijo Johan, en eso el Director se acercó por detrás y le dio un golpe de karate en medio de la cabeza del rubio tumbándolo al suelo

—Como fallaste en las pruebas…Te vas a Japón sin peros—Dijo el Director unánimemente

—¡SI!¡EN TU CARA!—le espetó la mujer a Sein

—Ayuda…—Decía Evans detrás aun en llamas

La transmisión fue cortada por Aoba finalmente. Los presentes en el lugar se miraron entre ellos y en un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron no hablar de esto nunca más.

º|||º

Ya con la energía restaurada, los ascensores se activaron y retomaron su recorrido descendente.

Kyoko salió despedida de su ascensor tirando todo a su paso en busca de un baño. En el otro, una escena muy parecida al de "El señor de las moscas" se llevaba a cabo siendo representado por los jóvenes estudiantes que dejaron su luchar de poder una vez que todo se normalizó.

En las afueras de la ciudad, los pilotos se encontraban ya fuera de sus unidades junto a Misato y los otros con ellos. Habían traído unas pequeñas ambulancias y camionetas con equipos montando un pequeño campamento temporal. Shinji se encontraba con Asuka sobre una camioneta, ambos arropados por una manta, esperando a que trajeran a Rei. Esta era traída en una camilla, llena de vendas en donde se produjeron las quemaduras

—¿Estás bien Rei?—Preguntó Misato acercándose

—Sí capitana…El daño no fue grave… Esto es solo un formalismo de los servicios médicos… —Informó Rei

—Me alegra oírlo, buen trabajo. —Felicitó Misato dándose vuelta

—Todo lo hizo Ikari-kun—La respuesta agregada fue una gran sorpresa para Misato que no pudo esconder su asombro al voltear a verla —Quedé incapacitada rápidamente, él se encargó de sacarme de peligro y vencer al ángel. No merezco reconocimiento

—Igualmente, buen trabajó Rei—Dijo Misato levantándole el pulgar en signo de aprobación, la primera elegida la miró extrañada

—Pero si yo no hice nada…

—No hablo de la batalla, es bueno que reconozcas el valor de los otros. Es un avance—Explicó Misato, Rei no pareció entender pero asintió—Ahora, si no necesitas nada más…

—De hecho…Tengo que hacerle una pregunta Capitana—Dijo Rei dando la segunda sorpresa del día.

Un poco más alejados de ellos, Ritsuko terminaba de revisar unos datos que habían sido guardados por las unidades. Miraba asombrada un punto en particular en donde la sincronización de la unidad 01 subió notoriamente aun habiendo dos pilotos en el

—Esto es interesante…—Dijo Ritsuko mirando con detenimiento a Asuka

—…Había olvidado las estrellas—Comentó Shinji mirando al cielo, las luces de la ciudad continuaban apagadas por lo que tenían una buena vista de ellas

—Es como cuando fuimos a la montaña con mamá, la abuela y Johan…¿Recuerdas?—Dijo Asuka sonriente mirando al cielo, Shinji asintió vagamente

Unas imágenes perdidas viajaron por su mente sobre el cómo niño, Asuka de niña, un joven su madre y una anciana. Pudo ver un telescopio, y las constelaciones que habían visto esa vez. Si bien pudo ver qué fue lo que vivió, se arrepentía de no haberlo experimentado como debió hacerlo el otro Shinji

—Sí… Son parecidas…—Dijo Shinji ausente

—Shinji-kun—Llamó Misto acercándose conteniendo por alguna razón risas

— Sí ¿Qué sucede Misato-san?—Preguntó Shinji saliendo de la manta que compartía con Asuka parándose

—Espera…Tráiganla aquí un momento nada mas —Pidió Misato a los que llevaban la camilla de Rei, estos la dejaron junto a ellos—Adelante Rei, les daremos espacio… Ven Asuka

—¡Hey!¡Qué sucede con esa…!

—Solo quiere agradecerle a Shinji por lo que hizo, Asuka… No lo entiendo… Pero es lo que quiere—Le cortó Misato llevándosela a unos metros.

—¿Qué sucede Ayanami-san?—Preguntó Shinji acercándose

Shinji se preocupó al principio, pues Rei estaba toda roja y al parecer acalorada. Evitaba el contacto ojo a ojo tímidamente mientras agarraba con su brazo izquierdo su otro brazo. Inhaló profundamente, se incorporó sentándose y miró con una decisión que daba miedo a Shinji, este no sabía si tenía el ceño fruncido, o simplemente estaba sería.

—¡IKARI-KUN!—Dijo a gritos que no podía controlar

—¡S-Si!—Exclamó con temor Shinji

—¡ARIGATO!—Exclamó más fuete Rei

Luego pasó su brazo vendado por detrás del cuello de Shinji y con su otro brazo lo tomó del plug suit acercándolo a ella bruscamente y juntando sus labios sin previo aviso. Shinji permaneció con sus ojos abiertos, no sabiendo que esperar, si un puñetazo luego de esto o con suerte un bofetaso.

No era que no la haya disfrutado, la sensación de sus labios contra los delicados y finos de Rei era algo glorioso, los largos cabellos de ella cubriéndolos por acción del viento que soplaba, y el agarre que se hizo más suave conforme el beso se prolongaba 

º|||º 

—Mi sentido de madre pica…—Dijo Kyoko estando realizando ciertos asuntos en el trono de porcelana. —¡Mis niños! ¡Averiguaré lo que haya pasado!¡Tan pronto cuando termine aquí!—Dijo Kyoko sacando unos cuadraditos de papel 

º|||º

Sin dar créditos a sus ojos ninguno de los presentes, simplemente miró en silencio la escena que se daba a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Asuka tenía su quijada cerca del suelo, al igual que Misato y Ritsuko, que no podían mover un pelo de la impresión. Hasta que Rei rompió finalmente el beso y alejaba a Shinji bruscamente

—¡Y-Ya E-E-Es-ta!¡T-Te H-He Agr-Agra-decido!—Dijo Rei temblante y toda penosa

Sus mejillas parecían que iban a explotar y por poco no podía respirar de los nervios que tenía luego de eso. Toda la imagen de la chica avergonzada sonrojada, le hacía ver increíblemente linda, mostrándose indefensa como nunca nadie le vio

La chica fue llevada por los aun impresionados paramédicos fuera del lugar, camino al hospital. Shinji se desplomó sobre el piso de espalda cayendo como una piedra, al igual que su hermana. Misato logró recomponerse y fue junto con Ritsuko que la miraba aun con la boca abierta

—¡¿QUE FUE ESO?—Exclamó la Dra. después de ver un acto que desafiaba toda lógica científica

—¡No lo sé!¡No lo sé!¡No creí que lo hiciera!—Decía Misato tiritando

—¡¿Qué le dijiste?—Preguntó Ritsuko

—¡Me preguntó como una chica le agradecía a un chico!¡Y yo le dije que con beso!¡Pero era en broma!¡No creí que lo hiciera!—Dijo Misato sacudiendo a la Dra. que comenzó a reír a carcajadas —¡¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?

—Todo…—Dijo entre risas la rubia—Todo… jaja…Rei-chan…Rei-Chan—Ritsuko hizo énfasis en el "chan", tosió aclarándose la garganta y recuperando la compostura—Rei… Esto es en verdad una sorpresa… y a la vez no lo es…

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Misato confundida

—Misato…Aunque aparente otra cosa…Rei-chan es en esencia una niña pequeña…Cree todo lo que le dicen… Por eso, cuando le dijiste eso…¡DIOS!¡Sigue siendo gracioso!—Dijo la Dra. volviendo a reír, Misato se sumó a las carcajadas

—Esto es bueno ¿No?…Rei-chan ha crecido mucho…ha logrado agradecer a otra persona…Y dar su primer beso… jeje—Dijo Misato pícaramente, Ritsuko aclaró su garganta más sonoramente esta vez frunciendo el ceño en reproche

—Capitana…Debe tener cuidado con sus consejos desde ahora… Dirige a pilotos de armas, no empleados de un burdel—Dijo Ritsuko valiéndose el enojo de su amiga 

º|||º 

En otra parte del globo, una pareja de hombres caminaba apresuradamente mientras terminaba de discutir ciertos asuntos

—¡FALLAMOS!—Decía uno completamente nervioso

—¡CALMATE!—Le calló el otro mirando receloso a todos lados, luego lo tomó por las solapas furibundamente—¡Nadie debe enterarse!¡Nadie!¡Nos iremos desapercibidamente dentro de poco y dejaremos que descubran por ellos mismos lo que pasó!¡Tardaran meses a cómo actúan ellos!

—¡Pero…Pero…!—Tartamudeaba el otro

—¡Pero nada!¡Ve a tu puesto y actúa normal!¡Si no queremos llamar la atención debemos hacer parecer que dejamos él trabajo!¡Una vez renunciemos desapareceremos!¡Oíste!¡Hasta entonces sigue actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada!

—Lo entiendo…Lo entiendo…

—Las pruebas que iban a hacer con esa cosa en Ucrania son para dentro de unos meses…A más tardar en un mes debemos renunciar los dos y haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro—Sentenció el otro separándose del otro en un cruce de caminos 

º|||º

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º 

Aquí Chuck .La ultima vez estuve ocupado dirigiendo el Omake y olvide que ate a Misato a un árbol y no hubo adelanto

¡PASENME ESE MALDITO GUION!

A ver….Bla…Bla…En serio…Pobre Rei…ho ….Pobres tipos…¡Con que ahí estaba ese maldito ángel pescado!¡Esta vez no podrás escaparte fácil!¡JA JA!...Lastima que estos inútiles fallaran…JA, varados una semana jaja …¡¿Qué?¡Shinji inútil!...Y ese albino no ayuda mucho que digamos…¿Todo lo hará Rei?...¿Debes estar bromeando?...Aunque…Con esas cosas que trajo ese Johan podría ser posible…

En fin ,mucho mas tormento para los personajes ,indigestiones ,y peleas en el próximo capitulo .Leanlo o lo sabre ,si que lo sabre .

Saludos! 

º|||º 

_Por un asalto electrónico a nuestra base de datos producido por un usuario de la red al que denominaremos _Cris_SSJ4, suspenderemos nuestro segmento de "Aprender es crecer". Nuestro querido personaje hackeo la computadora central y ahora está siendo tratado por Chuck Norris.

En este momento le presentamos el segmento único de

"Cosas que pasan cuando te metes sin permiso en donde no te llaman"

ChuckNorris: ¡Con que eres muy listo!¡¿He?

ChuckNorris mueve una lámpara frente a un sujeto iluminando su rostro en el cuarto oscuro que estaba

Shinji y Asuka: ¡SI!

Cris_SSJ4:¡Lo siento!¡Quería ver un adelanto del capitulo!

Chuck Norris: Es tarde para disculpas. Llevare a cabo en este momento el peor sufrimiento que puedes llegar a conocer

Cris_SSJ4: ¡NO!

Chuck Norris :¡O si!¡Que sea esta tu advertencia!¡Shinji ven aquí!

Asuka empujando a Shinji:¡Sí!

Shinji:¿Por qué yo?

Chuck Norris :Le mostrare lo que pasa si nos haces molestar

Shinji: ¿Y porque no lo haces con él?

Chuck Norris :Si se lo hago a él, no sería una advertencia. Tiene que saber lo que le pasaría para ser una emergencia Shinji ¡Piensa!

Asuka:¡SI!¡Ve y se un buen ejemplo!

Chuck Norris :Veras Criss…Primero usamos el bate

Chuck golpea a Shinji enviándolo al espacio, luego aparece mágicamente otra vez pero muy adolorido

Chuck Norris: Si eso te pareció malo. Mira lo que te pasa con el martillo eléctrico creado por Homero Simpson ¡Disponible en todas las tiendas del país!

Chuck provoca otro momento de dolor indescriptible a Shinji

Chuck Norris :¡¿Aprendiste la lección?

Criss_SSJ4: mmm…Creo…No todavía no, necesito más ejemplos

Chuck Norris :No te preocupes, queda Shinji todavía para ejemplificar

Shinji :Me van a matar

Chuck Norris: No dramatices, traje a un experto para que esto no se mortal…¡Muerte!¡¿Esto puede matarlo?

Muerte tomando un café en un sillón masajeador :He…Puede que si …Puede que no…Los jóvenes de hoy en día son más fuertes …Yo digo que no…

Chuck Norris :¡Ya lo oíste!

Shinji:¡¿Por qué sigue la muerte aquí?

Muerte: Me pelee con mi novia y me saco de la casa ¡¿OKEY?...¡No tienes porque ser un patán!

Asuka: Shinji hiciste llorar a la muerte

Chuck Norris :¡Eres un desalmado!...En que estábamos…¡A si!¡Dando el ejemplo!¡Shinji ponte en cuatro patas!

Shinji :¿Por qué?

Chuck Norris :Solo hazlo hombre …Que respondón

Chuck toma carrera y luego le da una tremenda patada mandándolo a volar alrededor del globo y volviendo a estrellarse en el mismo punto.

Chuck Norris :¡Traigan la aplanadora!

Muchas torturas como ejemplo después

Shinji estaba tirado en una esquina quemado y echando humo

Chuck Norris :Bien…¿Entendido?

Criss_SSj4 :Si Chuck, no volveré a colarme en sus archivos o terminare como Shinji …Lo siento chicos

Asuka :No importa, porque ahora eres más sabio

Chuck Norris :Y el conocimiento es poder. Por que

Asuka y Chuck Norris a la vez creando un arcoíris con las manos :¡Aprender es crecer!

Criss_SSJ4:Creo que Shinji no respira

Muerte: Deja al experto esto…

La muerte lo patea un poco, y luego lo pica con su hoz, para luego rascarse el mentón

Muerte :Esta vivo…Pero debería revisar esa uña encarnada lo antes posible 

º|||º 

Ahora con otro Omake de bajo presupuesto, enteramente creado por Chuck Norris, están las

"Desventuras de Ren y Johan"

En este momento encontramos a nuestros protagonistas en el café maid. Comieron a gusto y se encontraban haciendo la digestión

—Ah…Eso estuvo muy bueno …—Dijo Ren sobándose el estómago

—**Concuerdo**—Dijo Johan, luego de un rato llego el momento esperado de pagar

—Lo se …Solo tienes 50 yens…Yo me…—Dijo Ren sacando su billetera—¿Cuánto es?

—Esta es la boleta—Dijo Johan dándole el papel

—Veamos cuanto es el ¡TOTAL!—Exclamo Ren viendo el monstruoso monto que debía pagar

—Aquí están sus postres Goshujin-sama—Dijo una camarera trayendo dos platillos para ellos, a Ren comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo

—Gracias—Dijo Johan comenzando a comer

—¡Baka!¡No sigas pidiendo cosas!—le espeto Ren, luego bajo la voz—No tengo tanto dinero

—**Eso **es un problema—Dijo Johan—¿Te **vas **a comer eso?

—¡Deja de comer!—Regañó Ren furioso—¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero para pagar?

—No **lo**se…Tu **dijiste** que me **invitabas** pues…—Dijo Johan despreocupadamente siguiendo comiendo

—¡¿Ponte un poco serio al menos?—Susurraba cada vez más furioso Ren

—**Tranquilo…**Seguro que algo **sucederá**—Dijo Johan

—¡¿Y qué demonios va a pasar?—Vocifero Ren

—¡QUIETOS TODOS!¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!—Grito un hombre entrando al localcon unas pantimedias en la cabeza y una escopeta en sus manos

—¡EL DINERO!¡TRAIGAN EL DINERO!—Dijo su compañero que iba igual que el

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué haremos…?.. ¿Johan?—Dijo Ren no pudiendo ubicar a su compañero

—Pss…Aquí abajo…**Escapemos** mientras no **ven**—Dijo Johan que iba por debajo de las mesas escondido tras una barra del local

Ambos comenzaron a gatear por debajo escapando ágilmente mientras los ladrones estaban concentrados en la caja al otro lado de donde estaban ellos. Comenzaron a bajar por el ascensor que daba a la calle riendo de su suerte

—¡Te **dije **que algo pasaría!—Dijo Johan riendo

—Si… no perdí todo mi dinero…—Dijo Ren aliviado de poder escapar de la gran cantidad de dinero que debía pagar, entonces comenzó a palpar todo su cuerpo y miro aterrado a todos lados

—¡¿Qué **sucede**?—Preguntó alarmado Johan

—¡OLVIDE MI BILLETERA EN LA MESA! 

º|||º

Ahora con ustedes, el segmento más económico.

¡La Evateca!

Con su igualmente económica presentadora, Kyoko Zeppelin Sorhyu

—Hola a todos…Hoy hablaremos de Asuka Zeppelin Soryu—Dijo Kyoko y una foto de su hija apareció atrás de ella—Asuka Zeppelin Soryu nació el 4 de diciembre del 2001, pesó 4,400 gr al nacer, era toda rechonchita y rosadita que no se ima…

—Kyoko—Dijo Hulk haciéndole una seña para acortara ese tema

—Bien…Mi hija es pelirroja natural al igual que yo que…

—Ejem…Ejem…—Tosió Hulk

—Bien…me tiñó algunas canas ¡¿feliz?...Ella disfruta de los videojuegos como nadie, desde juegos de consola con esos controles raros, a las máquinas de videojuegos de elcentro …Su comida favorita son las salchichas alemanas, es muy buena estudiante pero algo perezosa, atlética y con facilidad para los deportes, todo un prodigio ¿no?...Claro, todo eso hizo que se volviera muy orgullosa y pedante en ocasiones…Por suerte al crecer con Shinji logro obtener algo más de humildad y preocupación por los otros. Su banda de música favorita es Die Toten Hosen, y que nadie le diga que es punk…Toca la guitarra eléctrica, cree que puede cantar y quiero que quede claro que ella solamente CREE que es buena …

De niña por los gustos orientales de Shinji, conoció el anime y los mangas, no pasó mucho para volverse una fan de varios géneros. Paso por diversas etapas, si lo sabré…Sin embargo no nos arrastró con ella a varios eventos cosplay en Alemania, pues no hubo muchos luego del 2º impacto…Claro eso me olvidaba…Luego de conocer "He is my master", paso a tener un fetiche por el uniforme de criada que no hemos podido sacárselo…

Cuando era niña Asuka desarrollo un gran desagrado por los hombres luego de que el cretino de mi ex –marido Se" parte censurada " En fin…Debido a nuestra separación Asuka terminó odiando y desconfiando de los hombres, por lo que cuando llegó Shinji…Bueno no se llevaron muy bien… es muy apegada de Shinji ahora, ya que hace mucho…."

—Kyoko, no matar la trama—Le corto Hulk sacudiendo una pizarra

—Vale…Digamos que un evento que luego comentaran hizo a Asuka muy apegada a Shinji. Es celosa de cualquier chica que se le acerca, las ataca diciendo que solo protege a su hermano. Y… ¿Qué?... ¡No voy a decir eso!—Dijo Kyoko al leer un cartel que tenía Hulk

—Léelo, o aplastada—Dijo Hulk

—¿No querrás decir despedida?—Preguntó Kyoko con temor

—Eso viene después—Dijo Hulk agitando el cartel

—Y como decía…Asuka mide 1,62 cm y…y…—Hulk agito el cartel—Y sus medidas son 87-59-85. ¡¿Feliz?

—Buen trabajo con los empleados Hulk. Tienes un aumento—Dijo el productor que estaba viendo el segmento

—Hulk feliz—Dijo el monstruo verde 

º|||º 

"Desventuras de Ren y Johan"

—Es momento de acabar esto—Dijo Ren levantando su espada medieval

—Concuerdo contigo—Dijo Johan preparando su katana

Johan corrió a toda velocidad dando muchos cortes que Ren esquivó con facilidad, luego saltó al aire usando el sol para cubrirse

—¡EMBESTIDA MORTAL!—Grito Ren asestando un golpe mortal a su enemigo

—¿Co-Como lo hiciste?—Preguntó Johan

—Diagonal abajo y el botón A—Dijo Ren

Apareció un gran cartel por encima de los personajes y sus barras de vida que decía:

"REN WINS"

—¡Adoro este juego!—Dijo Ren festejando

—¡Dame una **moneda**!¡**Quiero** la revancha!—Dijo Johan enojado

º|||º 

N/A: Bueno ,me he tomado mi tiempo si .Para colmo ,casi el 90% del fic los hice hace 2 semanas en 7 dias ,el resto fue una espera por la devolución de mi beta .

Bien ,muchas cosas nuevas pasaron esta vez .Mas que nada con Rei jeje ,pero no se preocupen ,todavía quedan problemas dentro de la peculiar cabesilla de la chica ,pero eso se vera luego .  
Algunos detalles ya vistos ,otros nuevos y tenemos a Mcgiver en espíritu!

Fundamentalmente fue un cap de aclaramientos personales entre los personajes dejando entrever lo que viene en el futuro .De ahora en adelante empieza otro arco de la historia podría decirse .

Tengo el inicio y la idea casi completa ,del próximo cap .Aunque en unos días entro en periodo de exámenes así que no prometo nada ,sepan disculpar. 

º|||º 

Neverdie: jaja ,gracias por el comentario ,lo de las parejas es un tema delicado .No hay regla ,hay de todo tipo y forma ,como AsukaxKensuke según he visto ,etc .Como ya hice un SxR ,me propuse ahora intentar un SxA ,pero todavía falta.  
Saludos! 

quirvan108: JAjaa ,ya me ha pasado .De haber leído un fic y comentarlo a la semana jaja .  
El café maid volvio en forma de omake ,explicando en parte las desgracias que sufrieron mas tarde los jóvenes desventurados .  
A L ,jajaj ,fue una inspiración jeje ,me parecio que pegaba por la parte que le di ,además de rendirle un pequeño homenaje al gran detective ,pero meter a Kira de alguna manera seria …Jeje .

Preguntas pues! 

¿Como rayoz es que siendo un arbol el presidente (error 404) puede ser tan buen actor?  
Fue tocado por Chuck norris en su nacimiento confiriéndole superpoderes actoriles

Rei siendo cosplayer...¿encerio?

En realidad fue una de las multiples copias de Rei que actúan en otros animes ,como Nagato de Haruhi ,intentando quitarle el prestigio a la joven ojiroja

¿johan y Ren ¿Tardaren en reunirce ese par?, digo ellos realmente se fueron la emocion de el fic.

Lo mejor para ellos seria permanecer separados ,pero inevitablemente deben juntarse para crear mas caos

¿cabezon?...esa historia me hubiera gustado escucharla  
Cuenta la leyenda que Johan tuvo que mudarse con Kyoko y su familia por circunstancias externas provocadas por el mismo con un índice de duda muy bajo

¿si el cien pies se queda cojo...¿y si no me voy?

Entonces Chuck abrirá los cielos y te pisara a ti 

the-one-1983 :Buenas .  
El fanservice ha llegado a un nuevo nivel One ,a los fanfics! Jajaj ,pronto saldrán las figuras conmemorativas jeje

gracias por los comentarios ,como ya he dicho me ha sido difícil hilar todo .Mas que nada al ya tener un cierta longitud la historia ,hay cuestiones que se me comienzan a escapar …Mi mayor temor es comentar sobre algo que cambie y no recordarlo ,por ejemplo sobre el SDTA de Shinji que hice que se deshiciera y consiguiera el Mp3 para seguir con su vida ,casi olvide ese detalle

El Presidente ,es una rara mezcla entre full metal panic ,y si también recuerdo a ese muchacho de Black lagoon ,pero el Presi manifiesta su locura de forma tranquila .Rei ha sido ingenua? Mas bien el presidente es demasiado listo ejejje .Siempre aumentando el estrés de Saeko san

El omake me divirtió hasta a mi jajaja ,la buena muerte no esta pasando un buen momento pobre…

Y manita ,la querida ,su papel se mostrara mas adelante …O mas bien ,puede que en el próximo episodio jajaja

Saludos! 

A.R.O.34. : Me apenan tus halagos che ,hago mi mejor esfuerzo

Como muchos, comparto esa sensación de que a Kaji se le saco de la historia quitándole toda la oportunidad de mostrar su valia ,asi mismo Kaworu ,un personaje que me gusta mucho dejando de lado las asociaciones que pueden hacerse a su actitud .No te equivocas en sospechar que es alguien informado ,su nombre dentro de su grupo bien lo dice Advice ``Consejo´´ ,aquel que aconceja a todo el grupo .Eso da para pensar .

Que te haya gustado el personaje de Johan es para mi todo un logro .Que un personaje nuevo sea al menos aceptado por los lectores ya es un logro .Este cap apenas apareció ,pero dejo su toque .Lo de death note me parecio acorde a la situación además de agregarle cierta variedad y sorpresa a el fic jejej .  
Lo de Tenma es una buena idea che ,pero entre todos la información que se dijo ,la cirujia propiamente dicha ,solo se puede hacer una vez alcanzan cierta edad ,y ninguno la sufrió todavía ,sino que se mantienen a fuerza de píldoras . 

El manejo de los personajes es un tanto difícil ,hay que saber cuando meterlos ,cuando hacer que hagan un OC ,y cuando una actitud cannon .En fin ,con ayuda de mi beta esto es mas fácil al tener una segunda opinión antes de publicar el fic 

Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo 

Arcangel Guerrero: Como justamente haz dicho ,lo de los episodios a travez de el tiempo hay que seguirles la mano ,algo parecido a la serie Baccano .Pero son de ayuda para desvelar poco a poco la historia previa a la historia misma ,sin acabar todo de un saque .  
La pobre Dra. Zeppelin Soryu tiene su angelito guardian para ayudarle a pensar ,Freud que alma generosa que es jejeje

Buenp bueno…Querias Rei y Shinji y por dios que te lo he dado jajajaj y Kaworu esta en las suyas .  
El Presidente se ha ganado un puesto en la historia ,ha sido muy útil para hacer transiciones o aliviar el texto para el lector .Se ha vuelto parte de la historia tan rápido que no me di cuenta .Y L parece haber provocado una agradable sorpresa a todos ,y era lo que buscaba ,usar elementos que no se esperan me parece que hacen interesante a cualquier historia .  
Sobre Rei y Shinji ,su relación esta un poco mas abierta ,pero la chica de cabellos azules tendrá sus conversaciones con los demás personajes ,siendo tan corta como hasta ahora .  
Sobre Ren y Johan jjejeje ,me acorde de Casablanca y el estilo que tenia ,me vino a la mente el halcon maltes y ahí salió la introducción de Ren jejej .  
Y Shinji será proximante vendido como muñeco de pruebas a alguna compañía si sigue así 

Un abrazo!

kbzoniko :Holaaa ,todo bien?

`` te habrá inspirado un poco en FMP? - Fumoffu, ´´Bien dicho si ,me ayudo mucho a formar el cap .La idea era presentar además de el día a día ,los detalles personales que tienen cada personaje ,como Asuka y Rei ,mostrando un cambio particular .

Kyoko ya lo he dicho ,tiene un papel importante como ha quedado claro .Y tendrá sus antagonistas como Johan de momento .

Bueno espero recibir un comentario en este cap

SaludoS!

Veronika Davis Kopawski :Bueno ,te gusto el capitulo y te ayude a ganar una apuesta ,siento que hayas perdido compañero no registrad o. que mas se puede pedir ,el desafio del escritor es superarse ,es difícil pero te inspira a modificar la forma de escribir ,y pensar las historias para llevar un resultado nuevo que resulte interesante y no común .  
Que hayas disfrutado este cap también

Saludos! 

Shadow The Knight of Chaos :Bueno robin ,parece que tendre que usar mi batimedidor de palabras esta vez jejej

Cuando la inspiración manda ,y las manos teclean ,uno solo puede ver como el capitulo avanza y avanza .  
¿Cuál es mi motivación? Ya lo haz dicho ,hay tantos chistes para ello ,pero el largo monologo hubiera sido muy obvio .Las obligaciones del director jajaj ,pobre Kensuke

La trama esta comenzando a desarrollarse ,principio ,conflicto, solución ,final ,aun falta algunas partes de esta .

El gran Chuck y sus amistades van a matar a Shinji ,y las leyes de Chuck estuve tentado de usarlas jjje ,pero quedan omakes para ello .

El humor de arnold? Puede ser ,esa serie me encantaba de chico .  
pd: Phil y la abuela ¡!Eran lo mas ¡

Saludos!

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	11. El panorama… Está cambiando Pt 1

11  
Pt 1 

El panorama…  
Está cambiando 

—¿Cuándo fue que termine así?

Se preguntaba Rei sobre su actual situación. No lograba entender como terminó en este punto, hubo algún evento que tuvo que haber influido para que haya terminado de esa forma.

"¿Podrá ser…? " Pensó la chica recordando

/Flash Back/

2 semanas y media atrás, ya entrada la noche

—¡Y esta es tu nueva casa Rei!—Dijo Misato presentando el terriblemente destartalado departamento

—… —Rei solo mostró un leve movimiento en su parpado inferior que se movía nerviosamente 

/Fin del Flash Back/

Pero no era eso, hubo algo que sucedió antes que desembocó en esa situación. Eran muchas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían

"No, no… ¿Podrá ser… Ese tipo…? " Meditaba Rei

/Flash Back /

3 semanas atrás, en la enfermería de NERV luego de haber vencido al 6º ángel

Rei esperaba impaciente que le dieran el alta, ya que a excepción de unas cuantas quemaduras no había nada grave. Aunque tuvo que aceptar que la quemadura en su brazo derecho fue mucho más grave que las demás, las vendas y los calmantes se ocuparían de curar eso.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando el paso libre a un visitante. La chica suspiró cansina y ásperamente al ver de quien se trataba

—Te ves bien—Saludó Kaworu

—No gracias a ti… Nos hubiera venido bien tu ayuda… —Dijo Rei intentando que sonara con veneno.

—Lo siento… tardamos en volver a encontrar el camino… —Se disculpó el albino sonriendo

—Como sea… Intento mejorarme, si permaneces más aquí me va a dar una indigestión—Le contestó Rei molesta sin mirarlo, el albino caminó hasta la puerta

—Está bien, no quiero ser responsable de que empeores—Dijo Kaworu permaneciendo en el marco de la puerta unos segundos en silencio—Me alegra que te hayas reconciliado un poco con la gente… —Dijo Kaworu que estaba de espaldas a Rei, esta frunció los labios—Pronto llegara el tiempo en que te reconcilies con la vida y tu propósito…

—¡Espera!¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Rei confundida por las misteriosas palabras del chico

Sin embargo este ya había salido y cerrado la puerta detrás de él. Rei se quedó largo tiempo observando la puerta, esperando que el joven volviera y aclarara lo que dijo, pero solo permaneció sola con sus pensamientos

/Fin del Flash Back/

Rei negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, esa situación le había confundido pero no para llevarla a su actual predicamento.

" No, ¿será…? " Consideró la joven de cabellos azules

/Flash Back /

3 semanas atrás, poco después de haber vencido al 6 ángel

Rei paso su brazo vendado por detrás del cuello de Shinji y con su otro brazo lo tomo del plug suit acercándolo a ella bruscamente y juntando sus labios sin previo aviso

/Fin del Flash back /

Rei se sonrojó furiosamente, su corazón latiendo a mas no poder y hundió su cabeza intentado desaparecer de la tierra en ese momento

" ¡Eso!… ¡Eso es!...¡Oh no!...Yo… " Pensaba Rei alarmada.

—Rei-Chan, ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Kyoko

Rei miró a su alrededor como volviendo al mundo. Estaba en una mesa de la casa de Ikari, a punto de cenar. En la mesa se encontraban ella, Ritsuko, Asuka, Kyoko, Shinji y Pen-Pen.

—¡La cena, está lista!—Anunció Misato trayendo los platos junto con Johan y Ren

El trío depósito y ordenó todos los platillos. Tenían un aspecto suculento, su aroma era cautivador. Los demás en la mesa no pudieron evitar lamerse los labios expectantes. Rápidamente todos fueron servidos, los cocineros se sentaron y agradecieron los alimentos

—Bueno… Tiene un aspecto fabuloso—Dijo Kyoko tomando una porción con su tenedor

Todos se llevaron a la boca un bocado al mismo tiempo y todos sintieron como si el mundo se desquebrajara dentro de ellos. A excepción de Misato y Johan, todos los demás cayeron al suelo como una piedra

—¡Tenias razón Jo-Kun!¡La mostaza resaltó el sabor!—Dijo Misato feliz

—¡No, no Misa-Misa!¡Esos hongos que sacamos del balcón le han dado un toque exótico!—Exclamó Johan alegre 

º|||º 

2 semanas y media atrás de los sucesos anteriormente contados

—¿Habré hecho bien?—Se preguntaba Kyoko

—Es sano pedir ayuda cuando la necesitamos—Dijo Freud nadando en el aire con su traje de baño clásico a rayas rojas y blancas

—Sí, pero a ella… A ella… —Decía Kyoko preocupada ya no molestándole la presencia del viejo psicólogo

—Si no te conociera diría que tienes algunos complejos —Dijo Freud aterrizando junto a Kyoko

—¿Si no me conocieras?—Repitió Kyoko mirando al hombre

—¿Te conozco?—Dijo enigmáticamente Freud subiendo a su bicicleta antigua

—Cierto… Sabes tanto como yo… —Cayó en la cuenta Kyoko—En fin… Aunque puedas sermonearme con tu famoso complejo… Mejor solo dame ánimos…

—¡Ánimo!—Dijo Freud

—Es simplemente deprimente que un psicólogo del principio del siglo XX me dé ánimos… —Dijo Kyoko

—A eso se le denomina ser, mal agradecida—Contestó Freud ofendido

—No Freud, no lo dije con esa intención—Dijo Kyoko calmando a su interlocutor

—El daño ya está hecho—Se limitó a exclamar Freud—Pero sabes que… Para compensarlo, te mostrare tu pasado—Dijo Freud de forma fantasmagórica

—¿Qué eres el fantasma de la navidad pasada?—Comento cínicamente Kyoko

—¡Puedo hacer otras cosas!—Dijo Freud cruzándose de brazos—Ahora mira tú pasado, un noche en la que tuviste que ir a la universidad por una emergencia

Freud desapareció, el entorno se moldeó a un salón muy bien decorado. En el habían cuatro personas. Kyoko, un joven Johan, y dos hombres mayores. El mayor, el rector de la universidad dio un largo regaño que Kyoko recordaba

—… Bien Kyoko, por todo lo nombrado y dicho ya, el joven Sein queda a tu cuidado hasta que se le dé una nueva habitación—Dijo el Rector

—¡Pero… !¡Pero… !—Exclamaba Kyoko sin argumentos para defenderse

—¡Pero nada!¡Eres su tutora legal debido a que es menor de edad!¡Ahora les deseo buenas noches!—Despidió el rector unánime

La Kyoko del recuerdo salió con el joven Sein caminó a su hogar en Berlin. La Kyoko actual los siguió recordando vívidamente lo que había sucedido

—¡¿COMO DIABLOS HICISTE PARA EXPLOTAR TU DEPARTAMENTO?—Explotó Kyoko una vez subieron a su auto

—Bueno…

/Flash back del joven Sein /

Johan terminaba de preparar su comida, solo restaba cocinarla en el horno. Metió la bandeja con su comida en el horno y abrió el gas. En eso su celular sonó.

—¿Un mensaje?—Dijo abriéndolo y leyéndolo—¡Diablos!¡Olvide devolver los apuntes de Emily!—Dijo tomando papeles y un abrigo, se detuvo en la puerta y se puso a repasar si olvidaba algo—Veamos… Ventanas herméticas cerradas, sí… Estufa encendida, sí… Llaves de la puerta, sí… Y… —Su estómago gruño—Supongo comeré algo en lo de Emily

Johan cerró la puerta, una de esas puertas de seguridad herméticas que lograban mantener el calor dentro del departamento en esos días fríos de invierno. La cuestión es que el joven universitario volvió una hora y treinta minutos más tarde.

—ah… Qué bien comí—Dijo entrando al departamento—Hay un olor raro… —Dijo miró y encontró la supuesta razón—Deje la comida sin cocinar… —Dijo acercándose hacia el horno—Mejor lo dejo cocinado para maña…

El joven salió despedido hacia su puerta, la cual por fortuna estaba abierta, dejándole paso libre para estrellarse en una de las paredes del pasillo

—¿Cómo recuerdas tu esto si no estuviste aquí?—Le preguntó Freud a Kyoko

—Vas a dejarme terminar de recordar ¿O qué?—Dijo Kyoko 

/Fin del Flash Back /

—¡NO ME REFERIA A LA PRIMERA VEZ!—Gritó Kyoko luego de que Sein terminó su historia

Kyoko despertó algo alterada, o más bien rememorando un momento de ira pasada. Gruñó en silencio y recordó el pequeño regalo que se había hecho esta semana, y que recogió hace solo unos días. Su nuevo auto. Su Creta versión 2015.

Desde que había llegado a Tokyo 3, tuvo que moverse por medio de trenes tumultuosos, o con la demente de Misato en su auto. Pero por fin le entregaron su auto, con todo lo que ella quería. Con ese bello pensamiento se durmió.

Una flota de buques surcaba el océano en dirección a Tokyo 3. No estaban muy lejos de llegar, el viaje había sido calmado en cuanto condiciones de navegación. Y algo ajetreado debido a los pasajeros que iban en el

El capitán que dirigía a todas las naves provenientes de la unión americana, los restos de lo que quedó de América del sur luego del segundo impacto, tuvo que acceder a transportar ciertos prototipos provenientes de un centro de investigación.

Según se había enterado sus jefes, sus mismos dirigentes, tuvieron que aceptar el favor a pedido de un grupo del cual no logró conocer la procedencia. El capitán pensó que se trataba de esas empresas internacionales, que tantos problemas daban a este mundo.

Además de los prototipos, tenían a un pasajero que era responsable de la carga. Durante la mayor parte del viaje no causómás que problemas, pero en los últimos días se había tranquilizado.

El capitán sacudió la cabeza sacándose los problemas de su mente, ya solo faltaba unos cuantos kilómetros y todo este asunto terminaría. Tomó su termo con agua caliente, y vertió el líquido en su mate, la hierba en éste fue mojada liberando su sabor, el cual fue degustando sorbiendo el brebaje a través de la bombilla

—¡Señor!¡Hay algo raro en el sonar que debería ver!—Avisó uno de sus subordinados, el capitán suspiró con cansancio

—Vamos a verlo—Dijo el capitán saliendo de su asiento y siguiendo a el hombre

Al llegar a la sala del sonar, comenzaron a exponer las imágenes no muy bien definidas. Lo que habían detectado, era similar a un huevo, pero el tamaño era demasiado grande y sospechoso

—De verdad no tengo idea de que es eso… —Dijo el hombre a cargo del sonar—Es más, fue una casualidad el haberlo detectado… Después de todo

—Estamos en la fisura más profunda… La que se creó luego del segundo impacto… —Concreto el capitán sin mucha emoción —Llamen al joven que vino con esos trastos y ordenen detener la flota hasta nuevo aviso

—¿Señor?—Preguntó confundido uno de los marinos

—Al parecer su trabajo está relacionado de alguna manera con NERV, puede que tenga algún conocimiento útil… Aunque lo dudo… Y por otro lado, no quiero que me reprendan por no asegurarme de lo que hay ahí —Dijo cínicamente el hombre

El marino salió de la sala, el navío se detuvo y poco después volvió junto con un joven de 20 años con un cabello rubio bien corto. La expresión del joven era la representación perfecta del aburrimiento, sus ojos verdes deambularon por la sala del sonar sin mucha atención

—Dr. Sein, ¿Podría ver estas imágenes y decirme que opina?—Preguntó el oficial señalando las imágenes

—Algo de variedad… No es malo… ¿Tendría un… Mate?—Preguntó el joven mientras observaba las imágenes

—¿Le tomó el gusto durante el viaje?—Preguntó un marino divertido

—Debo admitir que esto es de lo más delicioso que he probado… Y en cuanto a las imágenes, antes de decir nada, me gustaría que sacaran otra tira de imágenes, pero con la mejor definición posible.

—Eso es lo mejor que obtuvimos… —Dijo el hombre a cargo del sonar

—Entonces contactemos con NERV —Dijo Johan dejando las imágenes para tomar un mate que le ofrecía una marinera

El capitán se retiró y volvió al puente, allí habló largo rato hasta que logró comunicarse con alguien en los cuarteles de NERV. Enviaron las imágenes y al poco tiempo obtuvieron una respuesta.

—Aja… Bien… Entendido —Dijo el capitán hablando por el teléfono

—¿Qué sucedió señor?—Preguntó el segundo al mando

—Tendremos que permanecer en esta posición hasta nuevo aviso—Dijo sin esconder su frustración el capitán 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad fortaleza.

Rei era llevada a su hogar por Misato. La primera llevaba además de su uniforme escolar, unas vendas ligeras que cubrían sus heridas por la quemadura. Misato no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, la chica no hablaba y además temía empezar una conversación que desembocara en la escena del beso que ella misma favoreció.

—Aquí es—Indicó la primera elegida señalando una entrada en el complejo de edificios

—¿Estás segura?—Preguntó Misato observando los edificios

Los edificios de por si se veían sucios y descuidados, pero además de eso, se podía ver una enorme abertura provocada por la última batalla. Sin embargo Rei no habló y se bajódel auto, Misato igual

La capitana miraba todos lados, el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror, se escuchaban sonidos de maquinaria industrial, el goteo lejano de agua en un charco y el tenebroso susurro del viento atravesando las derruidas construcciones.

Rei abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró por el sin cerrar, dejando pasar a Misato, ésta se apresuró a entrar por miedo a quedarse sola en ese lugar.

—¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?—Exclamó Misato al tener la primera vista del apartamento de Rei

Este estaba a un nivel totalmente diferente de caos, del que Misato tenía en el suyo. Además de un gigantesco agujero en el techo que daba vista a el exterior. Los escombros eran parte de la decoración ahora, pero Rei no pareció notarlo, sencillamente dejó sus cosas a un lado

—¡Dios!¡Este lugar ha quedado destruido!—Emitió su juicio Misato

—Salvo por el agujero, todo está igual—Contestó Rei distraída, la chica estaba todavía encismada en sus pensamientos

—Ya veo… Ya veo… —Dijo Misato con una gota de sudor escurriéndole por la nuca—Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Sobre qué?—Preguntó Rei sin entender a lo que se refería

—A… ¡Esto!—Exclamó Misato señalando todo el apartamento, Rei lo miró sin interés

—Supongo que moveré la cama, y me abrigaré un poco más… —Dijo Rei encogiendo los hombros.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio?—Dijo Misato forzando una risa —Debes arreglar el lugar si planeas quedarte y…

—Yo me encargaré desde aquí capitana… —Le cortó Rei empezando a molestarle la presencia de Misato, esta frunció un poco el ceño al notar la actitud

—Sí que eres amarga...—Comentó Misato, Rei gruñó levemente —Pero es en serio, tienes que contratar albañiles, electricistas… Y un decorador no vendría mal

—Esto no le incumbe—Le espetó Rei ya no disimulando su enojo

—¡Hey!¡No seas así!¡Solo quiero ayudar!—Exclamó Misato como una niña siendo reprendida

—Capitana, supongo que usted tendrá ya sus propias preocupaciones que atender… Por lo que déjeme manejar esto a mí

—Amarga… —Dijo Misato bajando la cabeza, con su voz temblando por la ira, esta cerraba los puños furiosamente—Eres tan amarga

Misato alzó la cabeza mirando a los ojos a Rei que se sorprendió bastante al ver la expresión de odio y cansancio en el rostro de la capitana. La albina podría jurar haber visto una vena palpitando en la frente de la mujer

—Yo voy a ocuparme de arreglar esa personalidad tuya… —Dijo con una voz espectral que le dio pavor a la mismísima primera elegida

—¡¿Eh?—Exclamó con nerviosismo y abrió los ojos nerviosa no sabiendo que esperar

Misato se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Rei. Saco su teléfono marcando un número que usaba muy a menudo

—Hola, Ritsuko… Sí, soy yo… —Dijo Misato sin cambiar su expresión—Rei va a vivir conmigo a partir de hoy

—¡¿QUE?—Gritó Rei sin dar crédito a sus oídos

—¿Eh?...Na, no estoy tan desesperada como para usar a Rei como mucama gratis—Dijo Misato, luego dio un rápido vistazo a Rei e hizo una mueca que decía " ¿Por qué no?" —Solo consígueme los permisos. Adiós…

—¡Espere!¡Capitana Katsuragi!—Se podía escuchar por el teléfono la voz irritada de Ritsuko

—Con eso basta… ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?—Dijo Misato con la misma vena palpitando y no dejando escapatoria a Rei que miraba con pavor

—¡Es..!¡¿Es… Es una broma verdad?¡¿Por qué decides cosas sobre mi tan a la ligera?¡Además!¡¿Qué pasa si yo no tengo ganas de ir contigo?—Exclamó Rei retomando su actitud desafiante

—¡Deja de gritarme!—Exclamó Misato, luego su expresión se tornó de una forma tan peligrosa que desinfló al instante la actitud de Rei. La mirada de la capitana se clavó fríamente en los ojos de Rei que quedó petrificada—¿Acaso no oíste que un superior te dio una orden?

No fue esa pregunta, ni el hecho de que lo que decía ella era verdad, sino más bien la forma en que la capitana dijo esas últimas palabras las que no dejaron otra opción a Rei mas que ser arrastrada por Misato. Tomaron un par de cosas que sirvieran del lugar y luego la albina salió de su apartamento tironeada por la capitana solo con un pensamiento

" Sus ojos me congelaron"

Volvieron al auto y tomaron camino fuera del antiguo hogar de Rei. Esta estaba apoyada sin ningún ánimo contra la ventana del auto mientras Misato aceleraba sonriente

—¡Yahoo!¡Hoy tendremos una fiesta!—Exclamó feliz la capitana teniendo una excusa para festejar entre semana

—¿Y qué razón hay para una fiesta?—Preguntó cínicamente Rei

—¡Pues!¡La bienvenida al nuevo huésped!—Dijo Misato intentando contagiar de felicidad a Rei

—No estoy de ánimo para festejar… La verdad es que no me atraen esas frivolidades… —Dijo Rei

Un frio recorrió la espalda de la mayor con ese comentario, era como si el estar cerca de esa chica sencillamente te deprimiera. Misato suspiró e intento tomar el papel de adulto y ayudar a la joven

—Vamos Rei, hace unos días salvaron a mucha gente, a esta ciudad… A toda la humanidad… Si eso no es motivo suficiente para alegrarse y para festejar… ¿Cuál es?—Preguntó la capitana compartiendo el sentimiento que ella experimentaba

—Eso es basura… —Dijo Rei

El auto derrapó en ese momento sacudiendo a los pasajeros. Rei se aferró asustada a su asiento, y luego se encontraba siendo zarandeada por la capitana que le miraba con furia

—¡NUNCA!¡NUCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!¡¿LO ENTIENDES?¡SALVAR A TODO EL MUNDO NO ES ALGO PARA REIRSE!—Explotó Misato

Rei no decía nada, sencillamente se dejaba agitar y esquivaba la mirada de la capitana. Esta terminó por cansarse al no obtener respuesta de la chica. La soltó y se estiró en su asiento

—¿Alguna vez...?—Dijo Misato al aire, luego arrancó el auto sin previo aviso cambiando el rumbo

Ninguna dijo nada durante el viaje. Solo el sonido del motor acelerando durante el camino rompía el silencio. La noche se acercaba, el sol estaba próximo a ocultarse mientras se acercaban a su destino

Llegaron a lo alto de un mirador, Misato bajó y tuvo que sacar a rastras a Rei del auto hasta el borde de la colina.

—Si planeaba abandonarme, pudo dejarme en algún punto más conveniente—Comentó Rei

—¡Podrías callarte!… ¡No eres muy simpática!¿¡Sabes!—Exclamó Misato molesta, Rei no le importó mucho, la mujer miró su reloj—Ya debe ser hora…

Rei no comprendió a lo que se refería al principio, entonces pudo verlo claramente. Era la primera vez que veía el espectáculo de la ciudad de Tokyo 3 cuando los edificios salían de su escondite. No articuló palabra hasta que el último edificio salió, y era bañado por los últimos rayos de sol

—Tienes que conocer lo que proteges, para valorarlo… —Dijo Misato —Esta es la ciudad que protegiste, Rei… —Rei se quedó sin aliento por un momento, no lograba procesar la situación, ni como sentirse

—Yo… Eso… No fue nada heroico… No lo hice para proteger esta ciudad, ni a los habitantes, ni a la humanidad… Yo… —Decía Rei repasando los hechos en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón la lógica no parecía ser suficiente para convencerse

—No importa porque lo hiciste Rei… Lo importante es que lo hiciste… Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora… —Dijo Misato mirando como el sol se escondía tras la ciudad

—¡NO!...¡Yo… !¡Yo no hice nada…! ¡Corrí hacia el ángel sin importarme lo que pasara!

—No importa—Dijo Misato solemnemente sin inmutarse

—¡No ayudé en nada!

—No importa

—¡Solo me quedé observando!

—No importa

—Yo… Yo… —A Rei se le acababan las opciones lógicas, y sentía cada vez más el peso de esa contradicción interna que tenía

Recordaba como esa contradicción tomó más fuerza luego de su charla con el tercer elegido en el ascensor. Se sintió una persona por fin, pero no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que eso chocaba con su finalidad.

Era una herramienta para el comandante Ikari. Su finalidad era servir como una herramienta totalmente descartable, sola debía hacer lo que le decían. Pero a su vez, quería hacer cosas que le interesaban, cosas ajenas a su finalidad que no pudo evitar con forme pasaron los años.

Esto la llevó a vivir. Y ahora no lograba desligarse de sus impulsos, el hecho de entregar su ser y olvidar todo detrás ya no le era posible. Ella piloteaba el Eva porque era su deber, y sin eso no era nada. No pilotear era el equivalente a morir, siempre lo supo, aun negando sus otros pensamientos no lógicos. Ella nació para pilotear, ella nació para acatar órdenes. Entonces ¿Por qué hacía cosas que no le ordenaban?¿Por qué las disfrutaba?¿Porque ya no podía ignorar esos mandatos ilógicos y solo actuar según le ordenaban? Sencillamente no lo entendía

Había un terrible conflicto entre lo que es y lo que se supone que debe ser, lo que el comandante espera de ella. El sentirse valorada por lo que hacía no ayudaba, que le agradecieran el hacer algo para lo que no estaba destinada lo empeoraba todo. Su misión no era salvar a nadie, solo pilotear el Eva.

La confusión era muy grande. "El comandante solo habla conmigo cosas de trabajo, actúa como si le importara por mi… pero está preocupado por otra persona, siempre pensando en otra persona… Siempre pensando en mí como un tenue reflejo… " Pensó Rei acongojada

Y a eso se acostumbró desde que recordaba, el agradecerle o no parecía ser algo trivial y prescindible. Y ahora, una mujer que apenas conocía le agradecía por su trabajo, cosa que no había considerado valuable hasta este momento.

¿Podía ser ella algo más que solo el piloto de la unidad 00?¿Tenía el derecho de hacer otras cosas además de pilotear como había hecho hasta ahora?¿Estaba mal disfrutar esas cosas?¿Que era esa sensación cálida que se producía en ella luego de escuchar a la mujer? La misma que sintió con el 3º elegido, pero no tan fuerte como con el comandante. ¿Por qué era eso? Ella debía hacer lo que ordenaba el comandante, pero no disfrutaba hacerlo, no como cuando realizaba cualquier actividad que ella había decidido hacer.

"No lo logro entender" Pensó agobiada Rei "Desde ese día… Desde ese maldito día no logro dejar de actuar así… No logro solo obedecer órdenes… Siempre tengo deseos ilógicos que cumplir… ¡Y no lo entiendo!" La cara de Naoko Akagi totalmente furiosa pasó por su mente por un instante

—¡Yo solo nací para pilotear el Eva!¡No tiene sentido agradecer!¡Yo solo… !¡Solo soy el piloto del Eva 00!—Decía Rei cada vez más confusa

—Rei… —Dijo Misato poniendo una mano en su hombro con suavidad—Nos definen nuestras acciones… No nuestros nombres… Aun tu solo seas el piloto de la unidad 00, haz salvado a mucha gente… Eso no va a cambiar no importa cómo te llames, o quien seas… Y por eso, no solo yo, todos te agracen Rei…

—Yo no… ¡No entiendo!—Dijo Rei mientras sentía algo húmedo resbalar por sus mejillas. " ¿Lágrimas?...Pero yo nunca… ¿Por qué ahora… " se preguntaba la chica—¿Por qué ahora… ?

—Llorar, no es solo para cuando estás triste… También cuando te emocionas, estás feliz… ¿Te sientes feliz Rei?¿EL que te agradezcan?¿Te hace feliz?—Preguntó Misato poniendo su otra mano en el hombro libre de la joven entablando un contacto visual

—Yo… Yo… Esa sensación cálida… ¿Es felicidad?...—Preguntó más para ella misma que a Misato

—No debes culparte por ser feliz… Todos tienen derecho a serlo… No hay excepciones… —Dijo Misato

—Pero yo… Mi deber… Mi…

—No importa nada de lo que te hayan dicho ¿Entiendes?...Si te sientes bien haciendo algo, sonríe y se feliz… Si te hace mal, llora y solloza… Si te enfureces, grita y patalea… No reprimas todo—Le cortó Misato, Rei se calmó un poco quedando con la mente en blanco luego de oír esas palabras

—Y… ¿Y qué hago con esto?...Siento una presión en el pecho… Estoy llorando… Pero no lo siento como algo malo… ¿Qué ha… ?—Rei no terminó la frase

Misato tomó a Rei en un abrazo llevando la cabeza de esta a su pecho, acobijándola. La primera elegida quedó petrificada unos instantes, y sintió como la calidez se volvía mayor, la presión en su pecho desaparecía, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Sin embargo, ahora sonreía como nunca lo había echo

"Todavía no lo entiendo… ¿Está bien?...¿Sentir esto?...¿Comandante?..." Pensaba para sí cerrando sus ojos y dejándose ser abrazada "No quiero dejar de serle útil a usted…" Pensó viendo por un momento la imagen de Gendo "Pero no quiero perderme de estas cosas… No quiero estar sola y con frio otra vez… ¿Qué debo elegir?..."

La primera elegida no logró contestarse esta última pregunta. ¿Deber o felicidad?.Al parecer todavía no podía elegir ninguna. Solo sonrió más y disfrutó de la calidez que sentía con ese abrazo.

—Ya… ¿Te sientes mejor?—Dijo Misato rompiendo el abrazo una vez sintió a Rei más estable

—Si capitana… Yo… Yo… —Dijo Rei limpiándose los ojos

—¿Eh?¡Rei estás sonriendo!¡Te ves muy linda así!—Exclamó Misato efusivamente, Rei se sonrojó tímidamente

—Yo… Yo… ¿Como… ?—Se decía confusa, luego pareció encontrar la soluciona su dilema—¡A-ARIGATO!

Exclamó la chica dándole un beso a la capitana que abrió los ojos como platos y se apartó al instante de recibir el beso por parte de la piloto

—¡¿Q-QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?—Exclamó totalmente confundida y avergonzada la capitana

—¡U-USTED DIJO Q-QUE SE AGRA-AGRADECIA A LAS PERSONAS BE-BE-BESANDOLAS! —Se defendió Rei mas sonrojada aun señalando a moco de acusación a Misato

—¡PERO ESO… !¡ESO FUE CON… !¡Tu… !—Misato se detuvo a si misma recordando algo

"Rei-chan es en esencia una niña pequeña… Cree todo lo que le dicen" la voz de la Dra. y por alguna razón la imagen de esta sonriendo a modo de decir "te lo dije", se pasó por su mente. Confirmó ello solo viendo a Rei que miraba a Misato en espera de una justificación, no creía haber errado en lo absoluto. Solo accionó en el mismo modo que ella le había enseñado, y ahora sentía el peso de sus bromas

—Rei-chan… —Comenzó Misato negando con la cabeza

—¡U-USTED DIJO!—Reclamaba Rei sin parar de señalarla

—¡PERO ESO ERA CON UN MUCHACHO!—Exclamó Misato, Rei lució confundida

—¿No es lo mismo con los chicos que con las chicas?—Preguntó sinceramente Rei

—¡Esto… !¡Yo… !...¡Tu… !—Decía Misato sin saber por dónde empezar, mientras Rei esperaba sin apartar la vista —Te explicaré mientras volvemos a casa…

Ambas subieron al auto, entonces Misato comenzó a improvisar su charla maternal mientras manejaba, subiendo la velocidad en ciertas cuestiones reflejando su nerviosismo al hablar de estas cosas con Rei. 

º|||º

En la oficina de Gendo, el, Fuyutsuki junto a las doctora Akagi y Sorhyu evaluaban las imágenes y las posibles implicaciones.

—No hay nada en concreto… —Dijo Kyoko dejando las imágenes a un lado

—Pero las dimensiones no cuadran, y por la profundidad el objeto no puede ser algo común. —Dijo Ritsuko señalando el objeto propiamente dicho

—Tomen el equipo necesario y vayan a investigar de que se trata. —Ordenó Gendo despachando a sus subordinados

—¿Un ángel luego de 5 días?...Realmente no quieren dejarnos tiempo libre… —Comentó Fuyutsuki planteando la posibilidad del asunto, una vez que las mujeres se retiraron

—No tenemos más opción que asegurarnos. —Dijo Gendo sin dudar, Fuyutsuki suspiró

—Igualmente tendremos unas largas vacaciones según parece—Dijo Fuyutsuki, Gendo permaneció igual

—¿Se ha confirmado?—Preguntó el supremo comandante

—Sí, la información resultó ser más que confiable… —Respondió Fuyutsuki—Un extracto de los rollos del mar muerto, información restringida a SEELE. Esto vendrá muy bien para organizarnos a futuro.

—Aunque solo resultó ser información concerniente a la aparición de este ángel y la llegada del próximo… Tendremos mucho tiempo según parece… —Dijo Gendo corroborando la opinión de su viejo maestro

—Supongo que no tendremos vacaciones pagadas en este periodo ¿No?—Comentó con humor el subcomandante

—Ya veremos—Dijo Gendo con seriedad. 

º|||º 

Más tarde, Misato y Rei llegaban a el complejo de apartamentos donde ahora vivirían juntas. Rei salió del auto con una expresión propia de un espectro, luego de oír las explicaciones de la capitana. Siguió a su superior como un zombi hasta la puerta.

—¡Y ésta es tu nueva casa Rei!—Dijo Misato presentando el terriblemente destartalado departamento

—…—Rei solo mostró un leve movimiento en su parpado inferior que se movía nerviosamente

—¿Quién es ahora?—Preguntó Misato al sonar su celular—Hola...Rit-chan… ¿Si?...Si… Aja… ¿Ahora?...¿Es seguro?...Diablos—Exclamó colgando desanimada—Rei, tengo que ir a NERV y lo más seguro es que no vuelva en unos días. Saldremos de inmediato a verificar la presencia de un ángel

—¿Iremos con los Evas?—Preguntó Rei

—No, de momento no está confirmado. Pero pronto podríamos movilizar a los Evas… —Contestó Misato tomando un bolso y comenzando a llenarlo con cerveza bajó la mirada extrañada de Rei—Estarás sola hasta que vuelva… Si tienes inconvenientes están Shin-Chan y Asuka-Chan al final del pasillo—Rei se tornó ruborizada un momento, Misato ahora comenzó a llenar una maleta con ropa —Ahora que lo pienso, mejor ve a cenar con ellos esta noche… Dejaremos lo que compramos para mi vuelta y festejaremos…

—Sí… —Dijo Rei

—¡Ah!¡Y avísales a esos dos que su madre también vendrá!¡Estaremos fuera unos días y… eh… !—Pensaba Misato sin saber que más indicar —¡Ha sí!¡No tomes mis cervezas y no quemes la casa!

Misato salió del edificio y se dispuso a ir a NERV, dejando a solas a Rei en el apartamento. Esta no podía evitar sentirse incómoda entre tanto desorden y suciedad. Su ex-departamento no era un ejemplo a seguir, pero esto era demasiado.

Exploró con temor el lugar. Encontró cosas pegajosas, otras secas, manchas de todo tipo y forma. La variedad de olores que se podían apreciar en el lugar eran más que extraños.

De las 3 habitaciones que había en la casa ,una lucia suficientemente habitable ,por su puesto esta había pertenecido a Shinji antaño .Mientras que Rei encontró otra en la que apenas les fue posible asomarse ,habitación que mas tarde se enteraría que pertenecía a la misma dueña del departamento

Rei retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en un rincón aislado de desperdicios, objetos, ropa y restos de comida instantánea. Se abrazó a sus piernas y vigilaba con miedo sus alrededores, creyendo ver moverse algo entre las montañas de cosas. 

º|||º 

—Bien, ¿Ya designaron al personal?—Preguntó Misato llegando al cuartel

—Hemos preparado el equipo necesario, en cuanto al personal resolvimos que iría yo en lugar de Kyoko. —Dijo Ritsuko

—¡No!¡Por favor déjenme ir a mí!—Rogó Kyoko

—Ya lo hemos decidido, además… ¿Por qué tanto problema?—Preguntó Ritsuko, Kyoko esquivo la mirada y omitió comentario alguno—Entonces iré yo

—¿Alguien más?—Preguntó Misato mientras terminaba de revisar unos documentos

—Sí, llevaremos a Kaede Agano, Satsuki Oi y Aoi Mogami con nosotros… Maya se quedará a ayudar a Kyoko—Dijo Ritsuko cerrando un bolso con sus pertenencias, cargándoselo en la espalda

—¿Las chicas del cuerpo técnico?¿Ya las transfirieron a el cuartel general?—Preguntó Misato

—Sí, luego de la investigación al personal que tuvo lugar luego del apagón, ellas quedaron limpias. —Dijo Ritsuko —Hablando de eso, la sección 2 se ha quedado muy corta de personal…

—Si oí que ascendieron a jefe de la sección dos a… Ren...Ren Suzuhara… —Dijo Misato recordando el hecho

—Sí, pero se han movilizado rápido… ya han contratado cerca de 70% de personal nuevo… —Dijo Ritsuko

—Cuéntame más en el caminó… ¡Nos vemos Kyoko!¡Vigila a Rei por mí!—Saludó a una confundida Kyoko Misato—¡Ah sí!¡Rei está viviendo conmigo ahora, cuídala si!

—Adiós… —Saludó con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja pensando en lo que le esperaba en casa esta semana 

º|||º 

Ren Suzuhara ocupaba su nuevo puesto como jefe de la sección 2. Su sonrisa y orgullo no podían ser más grandes. Hace poco se enteró de que el último apagón fue producido por una falla en la seguridad y una posible infiltración.

Durante estos días tuvo que llevar a cabo investigaciones sobre el personal junto a la capitana, además de tener que contratar los reemplazos para la mayoría de los agentes y operarios despedidos.

La falta de personal comenzaba a notarse, mantener a los pilotos bajo vigilancia resultó ser un poco más difícil. Así como mantener a quienes protestaban contra NERV fuera de la vista. Ren se sorprendió de la cantidad de grupos que protestaban. Claro, grupos religiosos lo entendía, el destruir seres llamados ángeles podía llegar a ser algo raro. Pero había un grupo al que odiaba con toda su alama

—¡Hipies!—Exclamó furioso recordando—Esos malditos hipies… Defendiendo a los ángeles… ¡Hola!¡Esas cosas nos quieren matar!¡Hipies!¡Podrían bañarse al menos!

Sus rabietas contra los hipies prosiguieron durante un rato, por lo que nos alejaremos de momento. 

º|||º 

Kyoko terminaba de dejar todo en su lugar con mucha pesadumbre. La hora de salir había llegado. Su agobio se volvió algo más llevable al llegar al estacionamiento de NERV, donde esperaba su nuevo auto, su nuevo Cresta 2015 blanco como la nieve

Estaba algo contrariada con el hecho de ir a su hogar, la oportunidad de huir al mar a investigar a un posible ángel durante unos días le había ilusionado. Ahora tendría que ir por ella en la mañana.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar en ello. Había agotado sus opciones y tuvo que pedir consejo a esta mujer finalmente. La última opción. Sabía que esto sucedería, no lograría intercambiar información a distancia.

Tras un corto trayecto en el vehículo, Kyoko llegó a su casa. Caminó arrastrando los pies por todo el pasillo, hacia el ascensor y luego fuera de este. En el camino pasó por el departamento de Misato-Rei, allí la joven estaba subida en la mesa con un arpón improvisado compuesto por una escoba

—¡¿Qué diablos?—Exclamó Kyoko, esta fue chitada al instante por Rei

—¡Silencio Dra.!¡Puede oírnos!—Dijo Rei vigilando el suelo con detenimiento

—¡¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó Kyoko ahora asustada mirando a todos lados preocupada

—Esa bestia… —Dijo en voz baja Rei, luego focalizó un punto y lanzo su arpón con un gritó—¡Sí!

Sin embargo Rei falló y la bestia salió de entre la basura con gran velocidad, saltó del suelo y fue en dirección a Rei. Kyoko apenas pudo reconocer a la sombra que atacó velozmente a la chica 

º|||º 

—Creo que olvide algo… —Dijo Misato con su celular en la mano

—¿Algo?.. Capitana—Dijo con tono de sarcasmo Ritsuko

—Si… Creo que olvide algo relacionado con Rei—Dijo Misato golpeando su cabeza con el celular intentando recordar

—¿Tal vez sea algo relacionado con la comida?—Preguntó Satsuki Oi con suavidad, un chica muy bella de cabello largo color marrón chocolate

—No eso no… —Dijo Misato negando con la cabeza

—Es bien sabido por todos que el departamento de la capitana viene con una lista de las cosas comestibles dentro del lugar—Comentó la rubia—Hasta la fecha no hay más que veneno en la lista

—Gracioso—Comentó irritada la mujer

—Seguramente ya lo recordará—Dijo Kaede Agano, ella era una técnico de cabello cortó marrón oscuro

—Si fuera muy importante ya lo habría recordado ¿No?—Dijo tranquilizadoramente Aoi Mogami, la última del grupo que iría. Ella tenía el cabello negro azulado y llevaba unos anteojos que embonaban con su hermoso rostro

—Supongo… —Dijo Misato 

º|||º 

La bestia había logrado su objetivo, ahora tenía a la joven intrusa donde quería. Debajo de él, dejando que la mirara con detenimiento. Luego una vez hecho eso, le dio un lengüetazo rápido a la mejilla de la chica, quien tembló asustada

—¡Pen-Pen!—Dijo Kyoko con un tono aliviado

El pingüino miró a la pelirroja pero continuó lamiendo a la intrusa que se sometía ante él. La mujer entró negando con la cabeza y sacó a Rei dejando a Pen-Pen en su departamento, orgulloso de haber triunfado.

Rei siguió a Kyoko hasta el propio apartamento de ella, esta se detuvo al oír un trío de voces familiares. El inconveniente era que se suponía que solo debían escucharse dos de estas tres voces en este país. Con un temblor recorriéndole todo el brazo, abrió y empujó la puerta dejando ver el interior

—¿Mama?—Exclamó en un susurro Kyoko al reconocer a la mujer mayor junto a sus hijos. 

º|||º 

En un oscuro departamento, tres figuras se juntaban para verificar información. El primero, un adolecente de cabellos platinos, el 2º un hombre con barba del mediodía y la tercera una joven adolecente de cortos cabellos castaños.

—Es cierto—Afirmó Mana mirando en la laptop luego de realizar su trabajo

—No hay duda alguna… Science viene hacia aquí—Dijo Kaji rascando su barbilla—Parece ser que todo empieza a complicarse… Si comenzamos a reunirnos…

—No… Solo significa que la hora de dejar de actuar a favor de un equilibrio, está pronto a llegar a su fin. —Dijo Kaworu acaparando la atención y dejando en suspenso a los presentes—El día que vayamos en contra de SEELE o NERV, será el día en que todo estará a punto de finalizar… Sin embargo… —Entonces sonrío descolocando a Mana y Kaji—Que debemos aprovechar este tiempo de paz

—Eres realmente… —Dijo Mana mirándolo extrañada

—No importa… El análisis de Mana, dijo que era verdad… Entonces… Science nos estará esperando… —Dijo Kaji, los demás asintieron—Iremos Kaworu y yo… Mana tu seguirás como hasta ahora… Tu apoyo en la informática es invaluable, y no podemos permitirnos que te quiten de tu posición en la escuela…

—Eventualmente yo tendré que dejar ese establecimiento—Se apresuró a aclarar Kaworu—Y siendo esa clase de tanta importancia para Marduck… Tener a alguien para vigilar los movimientos concernientes a los pilotos es imprescindible… Además de apoyarlos si necesitan ayuda…

—Entiendo… Hasta ahora eh tenido poco trabajo… —Dijo Mana pensativa

—Es porque eres una niña—Dijo Kaji—Se supone que debes ser una estudiante y solo vivir el día a día de una vida escolar… La idea es que ayudes siempre en cuando siga sin causarte problemas…

—Aunque solo sea apoyo como hacker… Y vigilar a mis compañeros—Dijo Mana algo descontenta

—Aunque quieras, es todo lo que te darán para hacer… —Dijo Kaworu—La idea original nunca fue incorporar a niños en esta cruzada…

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti… ?—Preguntó exaltada Mana

—Yo… —Dijo Kaworu, luego sonrío y caminó fuera del lugar sin decir una palabra

—En cuanto a Nagisa… Mejor mantén cierta distancia—Aconsejó Kaji seriamente, Mana no le entendió—Solo hazme caso… Acércate, pero con cuidado si lo vas a hacer…

Mana miró de reojo por donde Kaworu había salido, y luego a Kaji que encendía un cigarrillo con una expresión pensativa dada la situación.

Todo esto era muy extraño para el hombre. Un encuentro con uno de los miembros mejor posicionados para el espionaje. Un encuentro no podía suceder tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, aunque fuese posiblemente una trampa, la carnada era muy valiosa para no prestarle atención

Según el mensaje, él les pasaría información concerniente a las últimas operaciones de SEELE, datos sobre la instrumentalización humana y más información clasificada. Kaji seguía meditándolo, no lograba concretar que fuese una trampa como tampoco podía concretar que no se tratara de una oferta verdadera.

Su nariz le decía que fuese a averiguar de qué se trataba, sin embargo su lógica le decía que planeara algo seguro. El agente sonrió y echo una bocanada de humo al aire

—No puedo evitarlo… Mi olfato lleva a mis ojos a lugares muy equivocados...—Se dijo a si mismo 

º|||º 

—¿Mamá?—Exclamó Kyoko al ver a la mujer junto a sus nietos, un severo tic nervioso comenzó a presentarse en su ojo izquierdo. —¿Q-Que ha-haces a-aquí?

—¡Kyoko-Chan!¡¿No saludas primero a tu madre?—Exclamó la anciana acercándose rápidamente y abrazándola, mientras Kyoko daba un lento suspiró girando sus ojos

La mujer que abrazaba a la científica, era de unos 70 años, tenía el cabello cano hasta los hombros. Era algo regordeta, las arrugas no faltaban pero para su edad eran muy pocas. Era un poco más baja que Kyoko, sus ojos como en la mayoría de la familia de pelirrojas eran azules. Se notaba que la mujer era Japonesa, lo que explicaría la ascendencia mixta de Kyoko y Asuka

—Hola mamá… —Saludó acongojada Kyoko, quien era abrazada por la mujer que le rodaba ambos brazos con las manos —¿Qué haces aquí?—Insistió la mujer

—Logré tomar una vuelo que se adelantó, y como no quería molestarte tome un taxi hasta aquí—Explicó la anciana—¿Y quién es esta niña?

—¿Ayanami?—Exclamó Shinji

—¿Ayanami?—Repitió la abuela

—¿La… zorra?—Murmuró molesta Asuka

—¿Ayanami Zorra?—Repitió confundida la abuela mirando a Asuka

—Rei Ayanami—Presentó Kyoko, ante una muy confundida Rei

—¿Rei Zorra Ayanami?—Seguía repitiendo la abuela ahora mirando a Shinji

—¡No!—Exclamó Shinji

—¿No?—dijo la abuela

—¡No!— Repitió Shinji

—¡No importa!—Exclamó levantando la voz Rei ya no soportando esas extrañas conversaciones

—¡Es adorable!—Exclamó la abuela rascando con su dedo índice la barbilla de la joven, la cual terminó con una expresión desencajada y un ligero sonrojó 

º|||º

Una tiempo más tarde, con todos las presentaciones aclaradas, el grupo se había sentado a cenar.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste abuela?—Preguntó Asuka

—oh, eso… ¿Una abuela tiene que tener una excusa para visitar a su familia?— Exclamó fingiendo enfado la mujer, luego sonrío—Luego te daré un regalo si de eso se trata

—¡No es eso!—Exclamó avergonzada Asuka, luego se puso un poco inquieta—Aunque… ¿Qué me trajiste?

—¡Mamá!¡Deja de hacer eso!—Se quejó Kyoko —¡Siempre les traes regalos!

—¡¿Qué?¡Cuando eres padre debes dar disciplina!¡Cuando eres abuelo das regalos!—Se quejó infantilmente la abuela

Kyoko abrió otra cerveza, intentando que todo perdiera algo de sentido. Además de ella, estaba Rei que intentaba encontrar un escape de ese lugar y Shinji que reconstruía poco a poco recuerdos sueltos de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Una vez apareció, comenzó a hablar y a actuar de forma inconsciente como ya le había pasado antes. Desde hacía un tiempo que esto del cambio de personalidad se había ido desapareciendo, pero desde que tuvo al ángel cara a cara pareció retomar con muchas fuerzas su tarea.

Desde ese episodio, muchos recuerdos del pasado del otro Shinji. Recuerdos alegres, tristes, algunos relacionados con fuego, con sus ex compañeros de clase en Alemania, con su vieja familia.

Aunque se suponía que debía sentirse extraño acercarse a esta anciana, resultaba serle lo más natural. Algo que en su pasado jamás lo hubiera considerado. El serle natural estar rodeado de gente, y acercarse a otras personas.

La imagen de su padre pasó por su mente fugazmente. Shinji sonrío notando que ese hombre ya no lograba afectarle. Había superado por completo a su padre tiempo atrás, y con su nueva vida logró aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Shinji miró otra vez a su alrededor. Sonrió al notar lo feliz que era estando rodeado por esas personas, aun con Rei que negaba con su cabeza algo sonrojada a casi toda cosas que se le decía. Su abuela molestando a su madre, y Asuka sumándose a las burlas.

En ese momento no parecían pensar en enemigos, en ataques o en salir heridos. En ese momento solo se trataba de que estaban reunidos y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. 

º|||º 

El sol de la mañana se asomaba por el horizonte, reflejándose en las aguas y en el metal reluciente de los navíos que estaban anclados en vigilia.

Un helicóptero, cargado de personal y equipo se acercaba a su destino. Dentro, Misato bostezaba abriendo su boca por largos segundos. Ritsuko estaba quizás más cansada, al no haber descansado la noche anterior, pero se las arreglaba para mantener su presencia profesional.

Las técnicos que iban con ellas intentaban algo similar, Kaede se mantenía cabeceando en un asiento pero consciente, Aoi imitaba a Ritsuko no demostrando cansancio alguno mientras que Satsuki dormitaba en el hombro de Kaede con unos silenciosos ronquidos.

—_Hola… ¿Me escuchan…?Cambio_—Se oyó el llamado por la radio

—Recibido, aquí MI-26 T proveniente de los cuarteles de NERV… Cambio—Dijo el piloto

—Tenemos un pedido del Dr. Sein… Dice que lleven algunas de las sondas al barco de carga y a alguien para ayudar a manejar el equipo… Realizaremos el sondeo desde dos puntos para mejorar las posibilidades de encontrar algo… Cambio

—Recibido, indiquen cual es el barco de carga, iremos primero… Cambio y fuera—Contestó el piloto—Ya lo oyeron, preparen el equipo

Los que estaban a cargo de la carga comenzaron a preparar las sondas para descargar en el primer navío, mientras que Misato se disponía a designar a quien se quedaría

—Bien… —Dijo Misato bostezando, miró a sus compañeras que tampoco parecían estar de ánimo—Los lucidos vamos al segundo barco, y los dormidos al de carga—Exclamó mirando a Satsuki que comenzaba a roncar más fuerte

Aoi tosió y le dio un codazo a Satsuki, esta despertó nerviosa mirando a todos lados totalmente perdida

—¿Eh?¡Yo quiero pizza!—Exclamó la chica castaña

—Me alegra que seas voluntaria… Mira, ya debes bajar… —Dijo Misato todavía soñolienta

—¿Eh?—Volvió a exclamar la chica a quien se le daba su bolso y los encargados del helicóptero comenzaban a prepararla para el descenso—¿Qué pasa?

—Iras al barco de carga a ayudar en el sondeo, nosotros estaremos en el buque insignia haciendo lo mismo… Le deseo suerte técnico Oi Satsuki—Saludó Misato a una totalmente cargada Satsuki, ya con todos los arneses puestos sobre ella

—¿Eh?—Exclamó otra vez Satsuki, uno de los miembros del helicóptero se acercó con los mismos arneses

—Lista para el descenso. Vamos bajando—Dijo el hombre tomando a Satsuki y lanzándose desde el helicóptero

—¡¿HEEEE?—Exclamó otra vez Satsuki con lágrimas en los ojos mientras bajaba a toda velocidad 

º|||º 

En el hogar Sohryu-Zeppelin-Ikari, en las mismas horas de la mañana, solo dos personas estaban levantadas.

Kyoko había salido de la cama hacía pocos minutos, y su madre ya la esperaba en el comedor con un desayuno. Esta bostezo y tomó un puesto silenciosamente.

—Ahora que te jubilaste… ¿Madrugas?—Preguntó Kyoko estirando su cuello

—Oh, sabes muy bien porque… —Dijo la anciana tomando asiento también

—Entonces… ¿Qué opinas?—Preguntó Kyoko con un aire serio expectante

—Que estás mordiendo mucho más de lo que puedes manejar… —Dijo la Zeppelin mayor mirando a su hija, esta hizo una mueca con su boca

—Además de eso… ¿Lograste descifrar lo que te pedí?—Preguntó Kyoko, su madre la miró unos instantes antes de ir por su bolso y sacar una memoria flash para entregársela a Kyoko

—En lo que compete a mi campo, aporté cuanto pude… —Respondió la mujer mayor

—Y…

—Y no me meteré más en esto… A mi edad creo que me he ganado el derecho de descansar de todas estas cosas… —Dijo terminantemente su madre

—Lo entiendo… Pero… gracias… —Dijo Kyoko suspirando con una sonrisa

—Ni lo menciones hija… Es el trabajo de una madre… Ayudar a sus hijos a solucionar sus problemas —Dijo Zeppelin madre

—Lo se… lo se… Lo vivo en carne propia desde hace 14 años… —Dijo Kyoko rodando los ojos—Te quiero…

—Yo también hija—Respondió está dándole un suave abrazo

—Lo se… —Contestó Kyoko

—Por supuesto… ¡Soy tu madre!¡Tengo que quererte!—Dijo su madre, dejando descolocada a Kyoko—Haré té ¿Quieres?

—Sí… Gracias mamá—Respondió Kyoko todavía algo tocada por ese comentario, aunque era típico en su madre hacer esas cosas

—Bueno, tomaré esta semana para reconectarme con mis nietos ¿te parece?...Lástima que no traje a el abuelo—Kyoko sufrió un escalofrió—Sera para la próxima… Y no quiero que me molestes más con estos proyectos raros tuyos, ya estoy retirada y me cerebro ya no funciona igual… —Dijo a modo de regaño la mujer

—Claro… Pero funcionó bastante bien para solucionar eso que te mandé… —Murmuró Kyoko

—¿Qué fue eso señorita?—Dijo en tono de ultimátum

—¡Que quiero té de menta!—Dijo asustada Kyoko 

º|||º 

Pasaron 4 días desde que Misato y el resto habían llegado a las embarcaciones. Desde ese entonces estuvieron investigando sin mucho éxito. Lo próximo sería usar las sondas para analizar lo que se suponía estaba ahí, pero todavía estaban preparándolas.

—Creo que voy a vomitar—Exclamó Kaede colgada de la baranda del barco con la cabeza apuntando al mar. Estaba pálida y parecía como si su alma escapara de su cuerpo

—Dices eso desde que llegamos—Se quejó Aoi acomodando sus lentes

—Y… —Kaede retuvo una arcada antes de continuar—Lo sostengo…

—¡Vamos chicas!¡Pronto terminaremos esto!—Dijo con ánimo Misato apareciendo—¡Cuando menos lo piensen lanzaremos la sonda!—Exclamó dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kaede

—Uargh… —Una mezcla de fluidos y alimentos salió despedido de su boca hacia el mar, en el cual se disolvió perdiéndose

—Parece que Kaede-San se adelantó—Dijo Ritsuko mirando la escena

—Mire quien habla, usted se marea con las alturas… —Dijo Misato con cara de reproche, Ritsuko tosió

—Mejor vayamos a ver el informe de Stasuki-San y Sein-San… —Esquivó Ritsuko

El cuarteto se movió entonces al cuarto de comunicaciones, Kaede con sus ojos dando vueltas casi inconsciente y siendo cargada por una molesta Aoi. Una vez allí, entablaron una conexión de video con el otro barco. Allí los recibió Sein, se le veía imperturbable como hace unos días, muy distinto del exageradamente efusivo que habían visto en el incidente del proyecto E.A.

Desde hacía un par de días Misato se preguntaba el porqué del cambio, pero no había tenido oportunidad para preguntar.

—¿Sí?—Dijo monótonamente el rubio

—¿Cómo les ha ido?¿Encontraron algo?—Preguntó Ritsuko, el joven se masajeo la zona de la unión de las cejas

—Sí, claro… Descubrimos a la Atlántida y no les informamos porque estábamos teniendo una fiesta de pizza y helado… —Contestó sarcásticamente— ¡Si hubiéramos descubierto algo, tengan la certeza de que les hubiéramos avisado!—Exclamó el joven sin levantar la voz pero si cargándola de irritación luego se volteó y señalo a una mujer que se acercaba por detrás—¡Y TU NO TOQUES NADA MAS!

—¡No toque nada!—Se defendió Satsuki

—¡Ibas a hacerlo!—Acusó Johan

—¡Que no!—Dijo Satsuki acercándose

—¡Lo pensaste!—Insistió Johan dejando a Satsuki dura como una piedra

—¡No me gusta este tipo!¡Creo que lee las mentes!—Dijo asustada Satsuki mirando a el grupo por la pantalla casi llorando

—Dr. Sein… Deje en paz a Satsuki… —Pidió Ritsuko

—Sí… No fue su culpa el haber dejado caer a la fisura las dos sondas… —Misato inhaló lentamente aire intentando calmarse—Dejándonos varados aquí hasta el final de la semana y no 3 días como era la idea original… —Terminó Misato, mas acusando que defendiendo. Mientras tanto Johan preparaba un mate

—¿Sigues con esa cosa?—Preguntó Ritsuko no gustándole ese brebaje

—Si le dieras una oportunidad, podría tomar en cuenta tus quejas… —Dijo Sein

—¡Pero..!¡Esa cosas es totalmente asquerosa!—Exclamó Satsuki

—Aquí vamos otra vez… —Murmuró Sein no pudiendo tomar el mate en paz

—¡Es algo repugnante!¡Tiene un color raro!—Argumentaba Satsuki, mientras Sein medía la distancia con ella, dio un sorbo al mate dejándolo un poco menos lleno—¡Y es totalmente insalubre!¡Todos toman de él!¡Y… !—Satsuki se detuvo para tomar aliento momento que Sein aprovechó para poner la bombilla en la boca de la chica, quien terminó por aspirar el contenido para tomarlo.

—¿Qué tal?—Preguntó Sein sacando la bombilla de la boca del chica que se quedó degustando un segundo

—No… está tan mal… —Admitió Satsuki, todo esto era observado por el grupo en el otro barco, quienes miraban curiosos—¡¿Qué?

—Nada—Dijo Ritsuko girando la cabeza, Misato se limitó a reír ahogadamente y sonreír pícaramente,Aoi solo la señalaba

—¡Beso indirecto!—Exclamó sin dejar de señalarla

Satsuki se señaló a ella misma, con la boca semi-abierta por la sorpresa. Luego miró a Johan y este le devolvió la mirada. A continuación se tornó completamente roja y se derrumbó hacia atrás

—¡Oye!—Exclamó Johan mientras la atrapaba antes de caer

—Beso… indirecto… —musitaba mareada la joven

—Gracias… Ahora estoy solo… —Dijo Johan—Aunque no creo que sea muy diferente…

—Si quieres te mandamos a Kaede— Ofreció Misato, desde lejos se oyó el ruido de alguien vomitando—Cuando se sienta mejor, claro está…

—Dejen todo así… —Dijo Johan rascando la parte izquierda de su cabeza—La sonda reforzada llegará pasado mañana… hasta entonces solo podemos hacer análisis básicos, que es lo mismo que nada…

—Tomaremos hasta entonces para revisar los datos que ya tenemos… —Dijo Ritsuko, en el fondo se seguía escuchando a Kaede vomitar

—Y a recuperar un poco la compostura… —Dijo Misato

—¿Sobre lo que le pedí… ?—Mencionó Johan

—Estoy en eso, una vez terminemos los análisis podrán seguir camino con el barco de carga para dejar los prototipos… De momento necesitamos a todo el personal para esto—Respondió Misato

—¿No tienen personal en NERV?—Preguntó Johan

—De momento la mayor parte del personal está siendo investigado, por lo que no contamos con muchos técnicos… Siento la molestia—Dijo Misato dándose vuelta para irse

—Vale… Y… —Dijo Johan, Misato volvió a atenderlo—¿Qué hago con esto?—Dijo señalando a la semiconsciente Satsuki

—Déjala estar… en un rato se pondrá bien… —Dijo Misato despreocupada—Nos vemos…

—Adiós… —Dijo cortando la comunicación, luego miró a Satsuki—Y tu… Tú vas a revisar todos los datos que tenemos cuando despiertes…

—Se… Sí… Indirecto… —Seguía murmurando 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en Tokyo 3, la juventud estaba eufórica por el inicio de las vacaciones. Shinji y sus amigos sencillamente se tomaron unos días para disfrutar de no tener responsabilidades. La familia Sohryu empezaba a reconectar lazos con la anciana Sohryu. Para la buena suerte de Kyoko tenía mucho trabajo debido a la falta de personal.

En ese momento se encontraban haciendo una prueba de sincronización, llevada a cabo por Maya y Kyoko. Los resultados eran algo distintos a los anteriores. Tanto Rei como Shinji habían bajado unos puntos su sincronización, Kaworu parecía estar ofuscado en algún problema pero no había problemas con su alto nivel de sincronización.

—Bueno chicos, hemos terminado—Informó Kyoko, los jóvenes pilotos asintieron

—Que aburrido… —Comentó Asuka que estaba presente

—Tú fuiste la que quiso venir… —Le espetó Kyoko, Asuka frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos

—No hay modo de que deje a ese baka solo con esa… —Asuka se detuvo ya no sabiendo como denominar a la joven de cabellos azules debido a sus recientes actos, Kyoko no escuchó eso y se mantuvo centrada en su tarea—Esa… .Esa… ¡Esa!—Concluyó para sí la joven pelirroja

Mientras tanto, los pilotos tomaban un baño. Shinji había dejado su plug suit y se extrañó de no ver al albino por ninguna parte.

''¿Ya se ha ido?'' Se preguntó extrañado, sin embargo no se molestó mucho en pensar en ello. Caminó hacia las regaderas y se dejó bañar por el agua caliente. Cerró los ojos, y aisló su mente solo dejando que entrara el sonido del agua cayendo

En los último días había tenido extraños sueños, que dedujo eran fragmentos de recuerdos del Shinji pasado. Su mente viajo a esos sueños aun no deseándolo.

Lo primero que vio, fue a sí mismo, con una pequeña maleta frente a la puerta de su casa en Berlín. A su lado una Kyoko con cabellos más largos y con una aire más joven que le sonría calmadamente

—Este será tu hogar desde ahora en adelante Shinji—Le dijo Kyoko con ternura

—… —Shinji bajó la cabeza con una expresión melancólica

Al entrar fueron recibidos por la abuela Sohryu y Asuka. La última miró con recelo a Shinji, la abuela miró a Kyoko expectante.

—Hola a las dos… Por fin volví… —Dijo Kyoko sonriendo

—**Mamá… ¿Qué es eso?**—Preguntó Asuka en su lengua, el alemán, señalando al joven Shinji que permaneció mudo

—Es Shinji Ikari… Para hacer corta la historia, él va a vivir aquí desde ahora—Dijo Kyoko usando todavía el japonés

—**No dormirá en mi cuarto**—Dijo Asuka terminante, su abuela le dio una palmada en la cabeza a modo de regaño

—Asuka, se cortés—Dijo la mujer, Asuka se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza molesta

La imagen se diluyo y pronto apareció otro recuerdo. Ahora se veía a un parque para niños, en el estaban Asuka y Shinji ya más crecidos. Asuka había empujado a Shinji y este estaba tirado en el suelo lloriqueando

—**Tsk… Eres despreciable**… **Todos los hombres son despreciables**—Dijo Asuka mirando con furia a Shinji

—¿Por qué eres así?—Preguntó Shinji acongojado

—**¿Por qué?...¡A ti que te importa!...No se puede confiar en los hombres, son todos unos mentirosos y patanes engañosos… **—Dijo Asuka aumentando su ceño fruncido

—¿espor qué tu papa dejó a mamá?—Preguntó Shinji, inmediatamente Shinji fue golpeado por Asuka

—**¡CALLATE!¡Y NO LE DIGAS ''MAMÁ'' A MI MAMÁ!—**Vociferó furiosa, la joven se dio vuelta y se alejó corriendo dejando a Shinji tomándose su mejilla golpeada

La imagen desapareció, y tras de esta se presentó la imagen de un espeso bosque algo borroso. Pero hasta ahí habían llegado los sueños.

Shinji abrió los ojos y suspiró. Se encontraba algo contrariado por estos hallazgos, deseaba conocer más de su pasado aquí pero por lógica no podía preguntar todo. Quería saber lo que había experimentado ,cosa que lograba saber cuándo se producían estos flashes de memoria extraños.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención, cuando sucedían estos sueños, así como aquellos donde hablaba con su madre, parecían ser tan reales que prácticamente era como volver a vivir el momento.

Abandonó meditativo una vez que se había cambiado. En el camino se juntó con su familia y ambos volvieron al departamento, junto con Rei en el auto de Kyoko. Rei evitaba todo contacto con Shinji desde hacía un tiempo, y este contacto era aún más reducido gracias a Asuka y sus movimientos de bloqueo. La pelirroja no lograba confiar en esa chica, era demasiada cercana al comandante y nunca demostraba interés en otra persona más que en ese hombre. No sabía que planeaba pero seguro había algo detrás de todo esa actitud.

—¡Mamá!¡¿Puedes conducir más rápido?—Se quejó Shinji en un arrebato de ira, desconocida aun para el

—¡CLARO QUE NO!¡Este es mi cresta!¡No voy a dañarlo por nada del mundo!—Respondió Kyoko

—Estás yendo a 50km en una zona de 120km… —Comentó Asuka, a Kyoko le salió una vena en la frente

—Sería más seguro ir a la velocidad permitida en realidad… —Agregó Rei, otra vena se presentó en la frente de Kyoko

—¿Y por qué seguimos escuchando esta radio?—Dijo Asuka

—Pensé que los 80' habían pasado hace mucho tiempo—Se sumó esta vez Shinji, Kyoko estaba por comenzar a regañar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, esta los descolgó y puso en altavoz

—¿Sí?—Dijo mientras aminoraba la velocidad, aun más…

—Kyoko-San… Soy Misato… Escucha… Estaremos aquí un poco más de lo planeado… —Dijo Misato, la señal se oía distante y con interferencia—Si puedes, lleva a Rei de compras… No tiene muchas cosas… .

—De acuerdo, nos encargaremos… —Dijo Kyoko

—Capitán Katsuragi… Mañana llegan las nuevas sondas reforzadas—Se oyó de lejos el informe de una joven

—Genial, tengo que irme Kyoko-san… —Dijo Misato—¡Saludos a los chicos!

—Adiós… —Se despidieron todos, Kyoko colgó el teléfono y cambió la dirección

—Ya oyeron a la jefa, vamos de compras—Dijo feliz Kyoko, Asuka sonrío y Shinji suspiró enojado al igual que Rei

La primera parada fue en un cajero para retirar dinero, allí tanto Kyoko como Asuka quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el gran monto acumulado en la cuenta de Rei.

—¡CUANTO DINERO!—Exclamó Asuka con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas

—¡¿COMO ACUMULAS TODO ESO?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Los pagos siguieron llegando cada mes, y era más de lo que podía gastar… es sencillamente…

—¿Y por qué no fuiste más a menudo de compras?—Preguntó Asuka cortándola

—Lo hice, además de los gastos para mantenerme en ocasiones compré cosas por impulso… Por ejemplo esto que estoy vistiendo

—¿Y qué más?—Se sumó Kyoko al interrogatorio

—Algunos elementos personales y…

—¡No importa!¡Compraremos hasta que por lo menos ese monto sea la mitad!—Dijo Kyoko

—¿Crees que entrara todo en el departamento de Misato?—Preguntó Asuka

—Si hace falta contrataremos a un maid para que limpie todo, pero juro que ese monto será la mitad para cuando terminemos—Dijo Kyoko con sus ojos llenos de brillante determinación

—No es necesario… —Decía Rei no sabiendo cómo tratar en esta situación

—Veamos… Necesitamos, ropa, accesorios, zapatos… —Enumeraba Asuka

—¡No pienso ir por ahí como un maniquí al cual vestirán!¡Tengo todo lo que necesito!¡No pienso pasar más tiempo del necesario aquí!—Vociferó Rei, Shinji se tapó la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

La chica actuó lo más cerca que pudo de cómo acostumbraba a tratar a los demás, sin embargo, la carencia de veneno y odio verdadero en sus palabras se podía notar fácilmente.

—Rei… —Dijo Kyoko posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, Rei intento poner su rostro más desafiante, pero terminó completamente desarmada cuando el rostro de Kyoko se tornó muy similar a la de un monstruo mitológico—¡IRAS DE COMPRAS!¡Y ES LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA!

Rei miró a su alrededor, Shinji parecía estar intentando huir del lugar, mientras que Asuka compartía la misma aura malévola que su madre. Rei y Shinji terminaron siendo arrastrados dentro del centro comercial, uno por Kyoko y otro por Asuka respectivamente. 

º|||º 

El día pasó, no tan rápido como algunos esperaban, pero al final todos estaban acostados. Rei en particular no lograba dejar su mente en blanco, menos aún conciliar un poco de sueño. Su mente revoloteaba acerca de todos los eventos recientes.

Lo notaba. Era consciente de que últimamente actuaba distinto. Su forma de tratar a los demás se había ''Suavizado'', el odio que naturalmente le nacía de ella había desaparecido. Se sentía en paz desde lo ocurrido con el último ángel, sin embargo, esto no dejaba de resultarle antinatural.

De estar boca abajo pasó a estar boca arriba, contemplo el techo por un largo tiempo como si intentara encontrar una solución con el tiempo. Al rato dio un gruñido, tomó su almohada y la colocó sobre su rostro.

La cabeza de Rei estaba en una compleja dicotomía, sobre lo que era y lo que es. El cambio, lo nuevo por venir le estaba siendo muy difícil de aceptar. La joven se encontraba en este momento, en una especie de duelo personal sobre lo que había perdido y dejado atrás. Y como todo duelo, este duraría un tiempo. 

º|||º 

—Capitana, se acercan… —Informó Kaede mirando en la lejanía a unos helicópteros acercándose con la preciada carga.

—Déjame ver… —Dijo Misato tomando los binoculares, luego miró a Kaede un momento—Puedes ir a… Seguir tus asuntos con el trono de porcelana

—No creo que llegue Capitana… —Dijo entre arcadas la muchacha desapareciendo de la vista

—Veamos—Dijo Misato mirando a la lejanía

Misato paseo la vista por los helicópteros, luego por las sondas que transportaban. Finalmente, un hombre que se asomaba por el helicóptero le llamó la atención. Por este se asomó Kaji haciendo señales a los navíos, Misato gruñó al dejar de ver por los binoculares. El helicóptero descendió y comenzaron a bajar las cosas

—¿Llegaron las sondas?—Preguntó Ritsuko acercándose

—¡Sí!—Exclamó molesta la capitana

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Ritsuko alzando una ceja

—¡Nada!—Exclamó Misato

—Yo creo que si… Y tiene el rostro sin afeitar y el pelo largo si no me equivoco—Dijo Ritsuko mirando tranquilamente por sus propios binoculares

—¡Claro que no!—Vociferó Misato entrando en el barco

—Parece que estoy perdiendo mi toqué entonces—Dijo Ritsuko con la misma apatía, en eso Kaji se acercaba hacia ella—Misato está dentro

—¡No importa!—Contestó de forma arisca Kaji, pasado rápidamente por un lado a Ritsuko.

—Humf… —Musitó la rubia, prendió un cigarrillo y dio una bocanada con total tranquilidad—Estos días van a ser muy largos… Y el hecho de que estos dos rompieran no los hará mejor…

—Al menos solo debes soportarlo en el trabajo… —Dijo Kaworu caminando hacia ella

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó la rubia extrañada por la presencia del joven piloto

—Aproveché para dar un paseo… —Dijo el joven, y sin mucho más que decir desapareció del lugar

Mientas tanto, dentro del navío, Kaji llenaba de mal humor los papeles junto a Misato. Esta miraba por las ventanas, e indicaba verbalmente todo lo que el agente debía hacer

—Listo… Voy a dejar la otra sonda en el barco de carga… —Dijo Kaji dejando todo el papeleo listo

—Hazme el favor de permanecer allí…

—¡Misato!¡Ya basta!¡No puedes seguir de esa forma!—Exclamó enfadado Kaji

—¡Entonces dime de una vez por todas!¡¿Por qué estás todo el tiempo encima de La Dra. Zeppelin?—Preguntó Misato furibunda

—¡Ya te lo dije!—Contestó Kaji, su rostro se mantenía serio, algo muy diferente de otras peleas que habían tenido antes donde el hombre se sonreía relajadamente

—¡No te creo!¡Sé que no me estás diciendo todo Ryouji Kaji!¡No puedo seguir así!¡Tienes que confiar en mí!—Dijo Misato encarándolo finalmente, Kaji mantuvo su expresión seria.

El hombre cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y suspiró

—Algunas cosas… —Comenzó, sin embargo se detuvo—No… No tengo por qué decirte… Tienes que confiar en mí, Misato

—Ese es el problema Kaji… No confío en ti… —Dijo Misato, Kaji se dio media vuelta otra vez mirándola

—Supongo que esto es todo… Sigamos con nuestro trabajo—Dijo Kaji sonriendo, enmascarando lo doloroso que fue el oír esas palabras de esa mujer

—Ya vete por favor—Despidió Misato al hombre que salió de la vista

—Esto hará más mal que bien… Lo sabes bien Kaji—Dijo Ritsuko, quien esperaba al hombre por un corredor.

—En algún punto debe ceder… Ambos debemos dar de nuestra parte… Y su eterna desconfianza con los hombres hace eso imposible—Dijo Kaji sin detenerse, perdiéndose por los pasillos del barco caminó a el helicóptero

—No eres precisamente de quien uno debería oír consejos sobre confianza —Dijo la Dra. tirando su cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo para apagarlo 

º|||º 

—No te ves muy bien… —Dijo Kaji mirando a Johan mientras firmaba otros papeles

—Yo...

—Traje ca.. ¡AAHH!—Cortó Satsuki la conversación al entrar en la habitación, con una bandeja con café que tiró y esparció por todo el suelo

—Trata de trabajar con esta unbeholf en una semana y entenderás porque no me siento muy bien...—Dijo Johan arrastrando su mano por su rostro con frustración

—¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡Limpiaré!¡Ha!¡Me quemé!—Exclamaba Satsuki limpiando los restos, Johan mezcló un gruñido y un suspiró

—Listo… Todo el papeleo está terminado… —Dijo Kaji aliviado—¿Necesitan ayuda?

—¡Oh, ha..!¡No!—Se oían las exclamaciones de Satsuki, mientras hacía malabares con los restos de las tazas de café

—No... Vete...Lidiaré solo con...—El sonido de algo rompiéndose le cortó por un momento a Johan—Sabes… Si encuentras un mono amaestrado, tráelo… Creo que podría ser un buen reemplazo —Dijo Johan

—¡No soy peor que un mono!—Se quejó Satsuki a gritos desde la lejanía

—¡Un mono entiende que no tocar!¡Es no tocar!—Contestó Johan

—¡Te dije que no era mi culpa el haber perdido las sondas!—Respondió la joven

—Yo… Me voy a ir por ahí… —Se excusó Kaji saliendo lo más desapercibidamente mientras los demás seguían discutiendo

Al salir se encontró con Kaworu, este lo miró y Kaji le devolvió una mirada interrogante. El albino simplemente se tocó la nariz, Kaji asintió y ambos se fueron de allí caminó a la bodega de carga del navío 

º|||º 

Un día más tarde, todos los preparativos fueron completados y los análisis no se hicieron esperar. Dentro del navío donde se encontraba Misato, todo el personal estaba tenso y concentrado en su trabajo

—Alcanzamos la profundidad límite—Informó uno de los operarios

—Baje 500 metros más… —Ordenó Misato

''_Profundidad 1200. Protección dañada'' _Informaron

—Es demasiado—Dijo algo molestó el operario

—Si se avería en todo caso pagaremos los daños—Respondió Misato—¡200 metros más!

— Detectamos algo Capitán—Dijo Aoi viendo una irregularidad en su pantalla

—Analízalo de inmediato—Dijo Misato

—Está bien—Dijo Aoi

La sonda se comprime y destruye

''Sonda destruida por la presión'' Informan otra vez

—Casi nada patrón azul

—Esto es definitivo… Es un ángel—Sentencio Misato viendo la imagen de un embrión en pantalla—¡Esta embarcación esta por completo bajó control de NERV!¡No habrá llamadas no autorizadas!¡Está prohibido irse por cualquier razón!¡Y toda la información de los últimos 6 días es total y completamente secreta

—Entendido… —Dijo Kaede y con unos rápidos tecleos terminó archivando los archivos de los últimos días.

Misato salió de la habitación, tomó su teléfono y se comunicó directamente con el cuartel de NERV.

—Necesito un A-17 del comandante Gendo Ikari. Alta prioridad—Dijo por el teléfono

—No diga nada capitán, no está protegida la línea. Pueden escuchar—Dijo Aoba que recibía la llamada

—Lo sé. Transfiéreme a una línea confidencial. —Dijo Misato, Aoba comenzó los preparativos 

º|||º 

30 minutos después, el grupo perteneciente a NERV se encontraba en la cafetería del barco esperando a Misato con las nuevas noticias sobre el asunto. La mujer entró en la cafetería con una expresión seria, Ritsuko sin mucho ánimo y sin dejar de mirarlos datos obtenidos mientras anotaba en otra libreta, deslizó por la mesa una taza con café al lugar donde se sentó Misato

—¿Y?—Preguntó la Dra. Rubia sin apartar la mirada de los papeles

—El comandante se reunirá con el comité… Hasta que den luz verde solo podemos esperar… —Dijo Misato tragando su café, su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo—¡AAHHH!

—Por cierto, el café está caliente—Dijo la rubia señalando la taza con su lápiz

—Dacías… —Dijo Misato con una mirada de odio a su amiga

—Quiere que avisemos al otro barco—Dijo Aoi

—Po babor… —Dijo Misato intentando refrescar su lengua —Y dile que da pueden dalir de aquí

Kaede siguió a Aoi hacia la sala de comunicaciones. No tardaron en comunicarse con Johan y su ''Equipo''

—Dame buenas noticias… —Dijo Johan, su aspecto no era nada alentador

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Aoi

—¡Johan-San!¡No encuentro los informes!—Gritaba Satsuki

—Nada… Mi vida es últimamente un cuento feliz… —Dijo Johan sarcásticamente a más no poder.

—Bien… Confirmamos con nuestra sonda, patrón azul—Informó Aoi, Johan restregó su mano desde su cabeza hasta la boca

—Por fin veré tierra… —Dijo Johan—¿podemos partir ya?—Preguntó luego

—Sí, ya no necesitamos más estudios… Además, si todo sale como los planea la Capitana, necesitaran traer a los Evas en ese barco.—Dijo Aoi

—Genial… —

—Con respecto a Satsuki-chan…

—No te preocupes, la llevaré para que me ayudé con la carga… —le cortó Johan

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Satsuki entrando en la comunicación

—Después del caos que has causado hasta ahora, no te vas a ir a descansar por ahí. —Explicó Johan

—Pero… Pero—Decía Satsuki con dos gotas saliendo de sus ojos

—Está decidido, te vienes conmigo… Ve a preparar todo Satsuki—Dijo Johan sin dejar lugar a dudas, Satsuki miró a sus otras compañeras por la pantalla

—Me parece bien—Dijo Misato

—Tengo suficiente asistencia —Contestó Ritsuko

—Realmente quiero quedarme a ver—Dijo Aoi acomodándose sus anteojos

—Pero…

—Bien, toma nota… Debes preparar los papeles, recoger mi equipaje y hacer el inventario—Dijo Johan

—¿Acaso soy tu secretaria?—Preguntó Satsuki

—Luego de perder las dos sondas … No descartaría la profesión…Pero de momento ve a preparar todo para nuestra partida—Sentenció Johan 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, en la bodega del barco, dos personas revisaban el lugar de pies a cabeza. El lugar estaba a oscuras, y para ver donde estaban solo tenían una linterna para cada uno. Sumado a la completa oscuridad, estaba el silencio sepulcral que adornaba la zona.

Kaji se encontraba sobre una caja, revisando un lugar alto, y al no encontrar nada saltó de su posición y se dispuso a buscar a su compañero. Pasó 5 minutos caminando por el lugar sin suerte, empezó a llamarlo silenciosamente pero no había respuesta. El agente se detuvo un momento a pensar, no parecía haber nadie más a su alrededor en esa bodega.

Sin que él lo notara, una silueta comenzó a acercarse. Kaji se movía por la bodega siendo seguido sigilosamente. Hasta un punto que empezó sentirse observado, miraba a su alrededor constantemente sin suerte. Finalmente Kaji notó algo detrás suyo, se giró rápidamente para encontrar una aparición blanquecina frete a él.

—Bu—Dijo la aparición

—Uh… Ah… Ahhhhhh—Exclamó Kaji ahogadamente cayendo al suelo de la sorpresa, se quedó unos instantes mirando a la aparición y suspiró cansinamente—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?—Susurró molestó Kaji encarando a Kaworu

—Lo vi en una película—Dijo retirando la linterna que alumbraba solo su rostro

—No es el momento para eso… —Dijo Kaji frunciendo el ceño—¿Encontraste algo?—Preguntó después

—Algunos interruptores de señal activos… —Contestó el muchacho mostrando unas esferas en sus manos

—Bien… —Dijo Kaji sacando un cigarrillo

—¿A esperar?—Preguntó Kaworu

—A esperar—Confirmó Kaji, luego su cigarrillo fue retirado rápidamente por Kaworu y destrozado frente a los ojos del agente que gruñó 

º|||º 

N/A: Bien ,primera parte de este capitulo de …En un posible caso de 3 si mis dedeos no dejan de escribir .Siguiente capitulo será un capitulo Omake completo ,una puesta de los segmentos junto con uno nuevo según la productora jaja

Bien ,debido a la larga ausencia …Larga…Bien ,muchas cosas en medio me distrajeron…Para empezar me envicie con juegos como el KOTOR 1 y 2 ,luego volvi a jugarme la saga stalker .Mas tarde empecé a rendir exámenes ,terminando por volver a verme varios animes y series que consumieron mi tiempo .Por ejemplo el hombre araña de los 90' ,muy bueno jajaja. Siguiendo con ya varias horas acumuladas de CC ,CR y VG …Paginas de las que no puedes salir fácilmente .  
Para finalizar con THe wall ,viéndome la película ,luego llendo a escuchar los vinilos de mi viejo .Una noche muy …Rara por asi decir jajaja …

Bien ,lo triste es que llevaba como 15 ,000 palabras cuando deje de escribir hace meses ,pero por otra parte le he agregado nuevas cosas que me agradan .Que se van a ver mas bien en el siguiente capitulo . 

º|||º 

**OMAKE**

**Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo.**

**Chuck Norris: Chicos que problema los tiene preocupados **

**Asuka: Es Shinji, no quiere hacer el segmento **

**Shinji: No lo voy a hacer… **

**Chuck Norris: Pero Shinji, ¿Sabes la historia del niño que no hizo el segmento?**

**Shinji: Recibió una patada voladora**

**Chuck Norris: Exacto **

**Shinji: Y recibiré una para que no se me olvide **

**Chuck Norris: Eres un chico muy listo **

**Shinji: ¡SABEN QUE SE ACABO!¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE PARA DAR EL EJEMPLO DEBO SER PATEADO, ELECTROCUTADO, APLASTADO, ESTRELLADO, MUERTO Y REVIVIDO!¡QUIERO HABLAR CON QUIEN DIRIGE TODO ESTO!**

**Un temblor se oye en el lugar**

**Chuck Norris: ¿Estás seguro de ello Shinji?… Si quieres hablar con el jefe deberás pasar por muchas pruebas, tú y tus amigos **

**Amigos, familiares y conocidos de Shinji: ¿Nosotros porqué?**

**Chuck Norris: Por el raiting claro esta… ¿Seguirás adelante?**

**Shinji: Si**

**Chuck Norris: Bien, entonces te enviaré hasta allí… **

**Shinji: ¿Cómo lo harás?**

**Chuck Norris: De una patada**

**Shinji fue pateado hacia el cielo, atravesó paredes, cielo hasta estrellarse nuevamente, en la oficina del jefe **

**Shinji: Me duele todo**

**Asuka: Hubieras tomado el ascensor **

**Shinji: ¡¿HABIA UN ASCENSOR?¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE ME PATEO?**

**Voz mística e incorpórea de Chuck Norris: Porque si no pateo a nadie en este segmento, no sería educativo **

**Shinji, Asuka y Rei que había llegado también por el ascensor caminaron hasta el escritorio del jefe. Este estaba en la mitad de la oficina, la cual parecía estar repleta de lapidas y nubes de caricatura, y detrás del escritorio se veía un gigantesco espejo. Detrás del escritorio, sentado en una silla que les daba la espalda estaba el Jefe**

**Shinji: ¡JEFE!¡Estoy harto de ser maltratado!¡Debe cambiar el show!**

**Jefe: So desu une… **

**Shinji: ¡Queremos cambios!**

**Asuka: No nos meta a todos en el mismo saco ¿sabe?**

**Jefe: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso… Ikari-Kun?**

**Shinji. ¡Sí!**

**El jefe dio giro su silla mirándolos a la cara, su dos ojos compuestos por dos agujeros en su máscara blanca con tres dientes, su cuerpo negro y alto sin piernas ni brazos ubicado en la silla. De pronto salieron dos brazos de él y de estos dos gigantescas manos blancas que aplaudieron y luego les hizo un gesto de OK**

**Asuka, Rei y Shinji: ¡Shinigami-sama!¡¿Usted es el jefe?¡¿Por qué hablamos al mismo tiempo?¡deténganse!**

**Shinigami-sama: Ne ne chicos, ahora que habéis aceptado ¿quieren saber las condiciones de los cambios? **

**Asuka, Shinji y Rei: ¿Condiciones?**

**Shinigami-sama: Sí, condiciones. Para tener derecho a considerar cambios en la programación deberán pasar una serie de pruebas contra mi personal ejecutivo. Si pasan todas las pruebas lo considerare **

**Shinji: Porque eres jefe de todo esto **

**Shinigami-sama: Con el anime terminado hemos tenido algunos problemas para mantener Shibusen… Así que me metí en esto para hacer dinero ¡Y no nos va mal!...Ahora que comiencen las pruebas **

**Shinigami-sama jalo una palanca a su lado y se abrió una puertilla trampa que dejó caer al vacío a Shinji, Rei y Asuka. Luego se oyó por un alto parlante**

**Shinigami-sama: ¿Podrán estás pobres almas conseguir su objetivo, o serán abatidos por el personal de la empresa?...¿Cambiaran las cosas o todo seguirá igual?...!Averigüemás en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Shinji, Asuka y Rei: ¡HEEEEEEEE!  
**

**º|||º**

Debido al bajo costo de producir el segmento Evateca, lo llevaremos a cabo también en este capítulo.

—Con su anfitriona, Kyoko Zeppelin Sor… .¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?—Preguntó el presentador

—Kyoko tuvo una emergencia femenina… Igualmente no estoy solo… —Dijo Johan

—¿Por qué debo hacer esto en bikini?—Preguntó Satsuki entrando en escena

—No hay tiempo para discutir. ¡Con ustedes los presentadores ocasionales Johan Sebastian Sein y Satsuki Oi!

—Antes de empezar, según tenemos entendido hay personas que discrepan con las medidas tomadas de Asuka.

—Dr. Sein sea más delicado con ese tema… el cuerpo de una chica no es…

—El punto es que… !El fanservice ha llegado hasta aquí gente!¡Con tal de vender y ganar más!¡El empresario explota hasta la última gota a las buenas historias!¡Y saben que es lo peor!¡Que siendo un fic todo depende de la imaginación del lector!—Exclamómolestó Johan—¡Vean!¡Diré las medidas de Satsuki!

—¡NO!¡NO DIGAS ESO!—Exclamó la chica

—Satsuki mide… !160-60-135!—Exclamó el joven científico, a la audiencia se le cae la quijada

Satsuki entonces nota como partes, como sus pechosy trasero, crecen de forma desmesurada. El peso de sus pechos de 160 cm, la hacen caer al piso

—¿¡Lo ven! ¡Esa imagen está grabada en sus mentes!¡Un prototipo poco realista de mujer que…! luce muy bien desde cierto punto de vista… ¡Pero que va en contra del realismo…! ¡Presto cambio!¡Vuelve a la normalidad!—Dijo Johan, Satsuki regresó a sus medidas originales

—Qué alivio—Exclamó la chica

—Esto es culpa de las corporaciones, de las malditas corporaciones que convierten a nuestros niños en zombies y…

¡PROBLEMAS TECNICOS!¡Volvemos en un momento!

—Bien, Johan tuvo una recaída y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital… Nuestro personaje de hoy para analizar es… Oh, el Shinji de este mundo

''El Shinji de este mundo tuvo una vida placentera y privilegiada en comparación a su contra parte. Tuvo una familia y vida ordinaria llena de risas y buenos recuerdos. No conocemos el motivo hasta ahora del porqué de su desaparición… Algunos dicen que está combatiendo Cyborgs extraterrestres en alguna galaxia lejana, otros que en una dimensión paraíso disfrutando sus días… De momento son solo especulaciones… ''

''El Shinji de este mundo era aficionado a la guitarra, a la música en general de diversos estilos. Era un estudiante promedio, con amigos y novia con la que pasaba el rato. Disfrutaba de la lectura por momentos, pero ese pasatiempo fue dejado de lado prácticamente cuando llegó a la adolescencia donde su mente comenzó a… A… Lo siento no entiendo que dice aquí…

—Creo que dice… Valerse… —Dijo un camarógrafo al que acudió Satsuki

—Pero no tiene sentido con lo que sigue… —Se quejó esta

—Darme eso… —Dijo Hulk que entró, lo leyó y luego dijo—Ahí decir perderse… ¡Ahora trabajar!¡Hay horario que cumplir!¡Y Hulk no se quedará hasta tarde!

—Bien, bien… Su mente comenzó a perderse en temas más mundanos y no agobiaba su mente con lecturas pesadas. Por esos tiempos había dejado de ir a su psicóloga, y su actitud retraída y temerosa se había perdido. Sin embargo seguía teniendo algunos gestos de anti socialismo en él, pero podía pasar tranquilamente por una adolescente normal

''Entre sus gustos culinarios en este mundo, generalmente le gustaba en particular el ramen, ya que en Alemania era de lo poco que podía conseguir fácilmente de su país natal. Sin embargo desarrollo un gusto particular por las carnes vacunas. ''

—Tiempo—Le decía Hulk apurando a Satsuki

—Bien, bien… Desarrolló un odio irracional por los payasos y mimos, los cuales lo ponían incomodos y hasta furibundos. Los mimos luego de un viaje a francia con su familia en la cual un mimo no paraba de imitarlo. Era un buen jugador de videojuegos, aunque en competencias siempre su hermana salía vencedora… Un adolescente normal, con algunas rarezas propias…

''Tenía una relación algo errática con su hermana que al final terminó por estabilizarse en una relación de hermanos que se molestan pero que se quieren. En el pasado tuvo ciertas dificultades para ser aceptado por su hermana, y esta guarda todavía cierto recelo contra los hombres debido a los recuerdos de su padre en el divorcio de Kyoko a temprana edad de la pequeña niña. Finalmente por**-Censurado por revelación de trama-**Y comenzó a llevarse bien con Asuka. ''

Hulk señalaba su muñeca haciéndole notar la falta de tiempo

—Este Shinji gustaba de los dulces, caramelos etc. Pasar el rato con sus amigos en los parques y jugar deportes en…

—Satsuki, 2 minutos—Indicó Hulk

—Bien, eso fue todo por parte de este segmento titulado Evateca, presentado por mí, Satsuki Oi presentadora interina y el ahora no disponible…

—Johan Sebastian Sein… —Gritó Johan desde lo lejos—Y sepan que no callaran mi voz en contra de la explotación y… hum,hum…

—Adiós—Se despidió Satsuki viendo como amordazaban a Johan 

º|||º 

Finalmente, el último segmento extra. Este ha sido un show dirigido, escrito y producido por Chuck Norris. Para asegurarnos de no tener pérdidas monetarias, Chuck usara a los personajes

Previamente en las desventuras de Ren y Johan:  
Nuestros héroes habían perdido su dinero en una torpe huida de un robo, y más tarde Johan perdería a manos de Ren en una lucha titánica en un videojuego de pelea. Ahora vemos a nuestros héroes en el metro caminó a su destino

—¿Es **idea** mía o el **narrador se** me hace conocido?—Dijo Johan mirando al techo del metro

—¿No es acaso quien narraba en la serie de Dragon ball?—Preguntó Ren a su vez

''Si, y ahora narro sus trágicas aventuras muchachos. Por un lado por la paga, y por el otro porque me gusta ver el producto de su mala suerte en acción. Ahora, sigamos con la historia''

—Bien… —Dijeron Ren y Johan

El metro comenzó a detenerse poco a poco llegando a la primera parada

—¿**Tenemos **que bajarnos **aquí?**—Preguntó Johan

—Veamos… —Contestó Ren

Las puertas del metro se abrieron, a través de ellas se podían ver a 5 muchachos vestidos con leotardos peleando contra un monstruo que tenía un cierre en su espalda

—¡Formemos al Megazord!—Exclamaron y al poco tiempo gigantescos robots se combinaron para formar a un robot

—No aquí no es… —Dijo Ren, las puertas del metro volvieron a cerrarse y continúo su trayecto

—¿**Qué **diablos fue eso?—Preguntó Johan

—Otra serie con robots gigantes, pero ahí no nos bajamos—Explicó Ren, el metro volvió a detenerse poco a poco

Ahora al abrirse se revelo un paisaje desértico y a tres robots luchando, de los cuales parecían tener las caras en sus estómagos excepto uno que también tenía una cabeza en la parte superior también. Uno rojo con lentes de sol dijo

—¡Simon!¡Hagamos eso!

—¿Eso?—Exclamó el otro robot más pequeño en forma de una cabeza

Sin previo aviso el robot de lentes tomóal pequeño y lo incrusto en su parte superior

—¡Ahora tenemos dos cabezas como tú!—Le dijo al otro robot

La puerta del metro se cerró una vez más y el viaje continuo

—Viejo, esos tipos dan vergüenza ajena… No puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos… —Comentó Ren

—Es **verdad… **Hay **quienes** no saben cómo**comportarse—**Dijo Johan que estaba recostado en los bancos tapado con unos diarios

''Ante última parada, robots orgánicos clonados de monstruos, ancianos que controlan al mundo y adolescentes con problemas psicológicos"

—Creo que aquí tenemos que bajar—Dijo Ren

—… —Johan fue cortado por la voz del altavoz

''Última parada dentro de una hora, isla de las conejitas playboy''

—… —Johan y Ren guardaron silencio, mientras las puertas del metro se abrían en la ciudad de Tokyo 3 y volvían a cerrarse mientras se encaminaban a su nuevo destino

—Podemos pasar un rato a ver… —Dijo Ren

—Por puros motivos de **investigación… **—Justificó Johan

—Tenemos que saber a dónde va este metro para no perdernos la próxima vez...—Agregó Ren 

º|||º 

Bien ,muchos reviews de los largos .me tomo una hora contestarlos a todos jajaja  
Empezamos 

quirvan108 :Los últimos serán los primeros dicen jajaja  
Esto aquí …''sigue siendo este el mejor fic que hay actualemente de eva...'' ,me llego …me llego mucho .Teniendo en cuenta que ''compito'' con muchos mostros de los fics que siguen escribiendo ,que sea considerado ,ya sea por una persona o miles ,es algo importante para mi .  
Es bueno que la explicación de el mundo interno de Rei se entienda ,como era tan metaforico y un poco traido de los pelos no sabia si se entendía del todo ,escrito y fuera de mi cabeza jajja  
Y claro (me trueno los dedos ) las preguntas y respuestas jeje

¿segun lo que creeo. mana realmente no tienen un interes por shnji como el que se nos planteo?  
Hay que tener en cuenta que Mana es relativamente mas normal ,al tener menos presiones con Trident . Si bien puede interesarse ,no caera enamorada a primera vista como lo fue en el GOS ,algo que mucho no me gusto y estaba de parte de Asuka ,era muy repentino ,aunque con el pobre sentimentalmente confundido Shinji era fácil de enamorar …  
Esto va mas bien como una relación mas normal entre adolescentes…Con algo mas oculto podría decirse  
¿Johan lograr ir a maimi o alguna playa caribeña estas vacaciones?

No podrá ya ir a Miami pero Osaka esta cerca…

¿la familia del honorable presidente (error 404) realmente es...interesante? 

La palabra es pintoresca ,pintoresca .  
¿Un beso sigue siendo un beso...pero no tendra el significado que queremos con rei cierto?

Como ya se dijo ,Rei tiene la madurez sentimental de una niña pequeña ,reconocer lo correcto en situaciones le es dificil todavía

¿asuka realmente no esta feliz por el nuevo aceramiento de shinji y rei?

Claro que si ,incluso creo que la quería como cuñada .Ya veo la boda ,con Asuka como dama de honor ,si…

y alguna preguntas al honorable chuck Norris

¿Ley de la conservación de la Energía: La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, excepto si se encuentra con Chuck Norris.?  
Soy sencillamente una liberación de energía ,como una explosión nuclear que se mueve como un tornado por todo el lugar

¿Principio de Dispersión: Cuantas más cosas muertas haya, mayor será la proximidad de Chuck Norris. ?  
Se mide en radio, pero si… 

¿Teorema de Thales: Cuando dos rectas secantes son cortadas por una serie de patadas giratorias de Chuck Norris, los segmentos determinados en una de las patadas son proporcionales a los segmentos correspondientes de una patada voladora. ?

Mi querido compañero …Cualquier cosa que sea tocada por mi patada giratoria a toda potencia desaparecería de esta dimensión siendo imposible correlacionarlo con nada .Aplica la lógica

Respecto al rezo ,Chuck simplemente dijo …''Mas spam''  
Saludos 

Loquin: Gracias por comentar Loquin ,espero que la historia siga siendo interesante .  
saludos!. 

Ryousan : gracias por el comentario ,compañero .

Es verdad ,la combinación de las diferentes facetas es difícil ,mas que nada que no paresca forzado ,que me digan que va bien es un logro  
La facción de Kaji siempre queda de lado ,asi como su valencia en la historia como muchos creen .De paso ,darle esta relación con Kyoko para mantener a los personajes ocupados por asi decir jaja.  
Rei demostrando emociones ,es difícil llevarlo a cabo ,que no salte de un capitulo a otro como una maniática sonriente jeje ,pero creo que va siendo coherente su desarrollo .Hacer un cambio a este personaje es algo delicado debido a lo que es orginalmente .  
Y siiii ,Matarael hizo algo jajaja ,este ángel por mas patético que fuese tenía que tener un final mas honroso que ser disparado mientras lloraba .  
Los omakes siguen cerrando con una sonrisa eso es bueno jajaj

Un abrazo compañero ,suerto 

Kbzoniko : jajaja tomado en cuenta lo del aviso ,jeje para los novatos de este fic puede venir bien .  
Un capitulo complicado en si ,muy entremezclado entre lo original y lo nuevo como haz marcado ,difícil de darle correlacion y que no parezca forzado .Cada uno de los que lo leyó ,marco un punto diferente que les llamo la atención ,Mcgiver ,La muerte en sillón masajeador ,como también la escena de encierro y amotinamiento de los jóvenes de la escuela jajajjaa  
La visión de la pantalla como si fuera una película también jajaja, Oji-san viene a ser abuelo ,referido por lo del presidente y su familiar jeje .  
La manipulación del ángel mas débil fue algo compliada ,siendo tan débil es complicado hacer que sea competente . Sin embargo siempre me gusto la idea de que este ángel hiciera algo mas que sencillamente morir patéticamente .  
Creo que tenes razon ,hago tantos guiños a otras series y gags que comienzan a fundir cerebros jajaja  
Los omakes evolucionan con la historia prácticamente ,y Asuka no llega a los 90 ,jeje lo que pasa es que lo disimula jajajjaa  
Un capitulo extenso amerita un review extenso ,jajaja aprecio la dedicación en la respuesta .  
Saludos! 

Arcangel Guerrero : Bien, me haz hecho reir recordando mis escritos jajaja ,muy cierto por cierto lo que decis .Mas caos ,mas diversión ,como se vera en las pruebas que Shinji debe afrontar en el omake  
EL pasado se va revelando poco a poco, y en la segunda parte de este capitulo no solo aparecerá Science sino que el Grupo de Kaji comenzara a armarse para lo que se avecina  
Shinji como de costumbre le toca ser la voz de la razón ,solo imaginate ese gag de anime donde los personajes se vulven blancos y las líneas azules bajan por su cabeza jajajja  
Los baños ,por su puesto ,ese comentario me da gusto .Un eterno clásico que tenia que incluirlo ,y tal vez mas adelante también .Teniendo en cuenta que en el mismo anime original no se exploto ,como cuando fueron a las termas (Lo mas similar) .  
La química y Johan no se mezcla, se quiere meter en todo (COmo Sheldon) pero le sale mas (A diferencia de Sheldon) jajajaja  
Asi que también volaste una cocina jeje ,ese es un detalle mas bien extraido de experiencias personales jajaja ,con los desastres que he hecho en la cocina jajaja ,solo que elevados a la 5 potencia jajajajajja. Es bueno saber que no soy el único .  
Y Mcgiver ha hecho una aparición estelar para salvar el día ,y como de costumbre con pocos recursos . Esta vez con solo unas palabras en un muro  
Finalmente ,un final que algunos esperaban ,otros no , pero sin duda dejo mas de una boca abierta .Siento decepcionarte pero va a ser una cuestion diferente de la que propones ,dándole un poco mas de crédito como piloto a Rei .Sin embargo puede extrapolarse a otras cosas esa escena

Mucho que comentar ,jajaja .Espero que estes bien y tu fic siga avanzando .  
Saludos!

the-one-1983 : Cuanto mayor es el esfuerzo , mas gratificante es la recompensa me querido The one ,Shinji debe saber de eso .Piensa lo que sera cuando Asuka de su recompensa jeje.  
Lo picante ,según como estaban distribuidos los personajes no fue posible ,además de querer mantener el canon que ya de por si modifique tanto en este capitulo  
Y Kyoko solo tiene a alguien a quien temer ,y ya a aparecido aquí sin embargo disimuladamente jejeje  
Los Omakes comienzan a ser una firma para mi ,espero que se vuelva como un detalle distintivo que le de la particularidad a este fic .La muerte jjaja ,otro segmento que me hacer reir de solo leerlo…Como el de Mcgiver jajaj  
Nuestro compañero de Foro incursiono exitosamente jejeje ,pero no se repetirá ,Chuck lo dejo en claro . La evolución de Rei sigue en pie ,la parte mas trascendente será en el siguiente capitulo ,junto con Gendo en una escena .Aderezado por cierta ambientación  
Bien ,como siempre un gusto leer tus bien elaborados reviews ,es un gusto contestar .  
Un saludo ,nos vemos por el 2015 jeje 

Veronika Davis Kopawski : Muchas gracias por las palabras ,me pone contento que te haya gustado y como de costumbre es bastante largo por lo que se extiende la lectura .Pero si se te pasa entretenido ,es que he logrado hacer bien mi trabajo jajja  
Siento la demora ,pura decidia mia …Pero también me ha valido para añadirle algunos detalles que a mi parecer hacen relucir la historia ,el descanso me vino bien para empezar creativamente desde cero por asi decir jeje  
En fin saludos ¡ 

Fraulein Kaname Langley : Las medidas de Asuka ,correctamente explotadas por la industria del entretenimiento jajaja ,ya Johan se ha quejado .Lo que quieren que pase ,es algo que debe pasar ,sencillamente  
Como siempre prefiero darle un buen preámbulo ,para que ese beso ,sea de lo mas dulce cuando aparezca 

Shadow The Knight of Chaos : jajajjaaj ,me has hecho reir mucho recordando este capitulo jajajjaja ,la parte de Mcgiver me hace reír a mi mismo cuando la leo y eso que la escribí jajaj  
Lo mismo por lo de Bob esponja jejeje ,pero Mcgiver has sido un buen recurso teniendo a CHuck ocupado en sus otros proyectos .  
Este cap no tiene lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a comedia ,pero tiene sus momentos .De momento los capítulos estan destinados a Rei y su evolución personal ,pero Asuka ya comenzara a asomarse 

º|||º

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	12. El panorama Futuro incierto Pt 2

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Shin Seiki Evangelion ,ni las liricas de la banda Pink Floyd

11  
Pt 2  
El panorama  
Futuro incierto

—¡RENUNCIO!—Exclamó la Maid huyendo del departamento de Misato corriendo

—¡No!¡Espera!¡No nos dejes!—Gritaba Kyoko sin éxito alguno

Como no lograron gastar la mitad del dinero de Rei, hicieron valer su palabra y buscaron a una maid que limpiar el pseudo basurero que Misato llamaba hogar. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento el sueldo de Rei seguía intacto, como así lamentablemente también el departamento

—Supongo que limpiaré yo...—Dijo Rei tomando una escoba y hundiéndola en los desperdicios

La escoba se movió de un lado al otro, y cuando Rei la sacó de entre la basura, ya no estaba la escobilla. Esta retrocedió hasta el marco de la puerta junto con el resto del grupo

—Hoy puedes dormir en nuestra casa—Dijo Kyoko

—¡Hey ella no…!—Asuka no logró terminar de quejarse cuando el palo de la escoba desapareció en la masa de basura por si sola—Bueno…Que se quede

—¿Qué haremos con eso?—Preguntó Shinji señalando el departamento

—Llamé a un último candidato…—Dijo Kyoko, entonces revisó un papel donde anotó las referencias—¿Kogarashi-San…?... Bien supongo que no será malo que lo intente mañana…

—¿Qué pasará con el pingüino?—Preguntó Rei

—Le tiraremos algo de comida más tarde… No creo que pase nada—Dijo Asuka sin hacerse mucho problema

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Rei

—Vamos, si sobrevivió a Misato hasta ahora, sobrevivirá unos días más—Dijo Asuka, entonces se oyó un crujido proveniente de la alfombra de residuos del departamento de Misato—¿No?—Exclamó Asuka con dudas

Shinji no pudo evitar preguntarse si el departamento de Misato hubiera terminado así si él y Asuka no se hubieran mudado en su mundo. Algo dentro de él le decía que sí.

—¡No vamos a dejar a la cosita ahí!—Exclamó Rei indignada

—¿Qué te importa?—Preguntó Asuka confundida por la actitud de la joven

—Yo… Soyonognfg—Exclamó de forma inaudible la joven

— ¿Qué?—Exclamaron Asuka, Kyoko y Shinji

—Que yo…—La familia Soryu se acercaron mirando curiosos a la chica—¡Yo amo a los animales!¡Por eso no como carne!¡No podemos dejar al animalito ahí!

—¿Debes estar bromeando?—Dijeron Shinji y Asuka al unísono, sin embargo al observar la furibunda mirada de Rei comenzaron a reconsiderar su posición

A Rei parecía salirle fuego de los ojos, levantó el brazo e hizo un ademán para que entraran al departamento en busca de Pen-Pen. Al principio los hermanos parecían renegar, pero al ver que Rei no aflojaba la intensidad de su mirada, ni dejaba de señalar el departamento, sucumbieron a realizar la tarea

—Aquí…Aquí, Pen-Pen—Comenzó a llamar Shinji

º|||º

Unas horas después, el barco de carga ya había emprendido su marcha a los puertos de la ciudad fortaleza de Tokyo 3. Dejando detrás de ellos a las demás embarcaciones que custodiaban la zona en donde habían descubierto al nuevo ángel.

Las aguas estaban tranquilas, el viento a favor. La tripulación estaba feliz de volver a tocar puerto, así como los pasajeros que llevaban allí más de una semana a bordo. En un camarote, una joven empleada de NERV, organizaba el equipaje de su jefe temporal, tomando varios descansos de por medio.

Por otro lado, en las bodegas del navío, una silueta se movía entre los obstáculos que había allí, cargando un maletín con él. Deambuló por casi toda la bodega en busca de algo, pero sin suerte. Cuando estaba por disponerse a irse del oscuro lugar, una luz se encendió alumbrándolo a la cara.

—Sr… Ryouji… ¿Cierto?—Preguntó Johan teniendo dificultades para ver a quien tenía enfrente, siendo encandilado por la luz.

—Dr. Sein… —Dijo Kaji tranquilamente, luego sacó su arma con silenciador y jaló el percutor dejándolo en modo seguro

—¿Es eso realmente necesario?—Preguntó monótonamente Johan, sin impresionarse de ver el arma

—El que estés frente a mí, me die que SEELE se adelantó a mis movimientos… Estamos siendo descuidados… Lo siento muchacho—Dijo Kaji

—Tranquilo agente… No sea que cometamos una equivocación por apresurarnos… —Dijo el rubio levantando ambas manos gesticulando con ellas para que se calmara

—No te preocupes… No tenía pensado acabar ya… Primero tengo algunas preguntas para ti… —Dijo Kaji

—¿Preguntas?¿Sobre SEELE?¿Sobre sus planes?... Si es eso creo que no podré darte una respuesta que ya no sepas—Kaji jaló el percutor otra vez dejando listo para disparar—No estamos llegando a nada con esto… ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

—…—Kaji no dijo nada, solo lo miró y bajo un poco el arma.

—Estas aquí para reunirte con Science ¿Verdad?... Buen plan, hacer una reunión a bordo de un barco…

—Ya revisamos todo el lugar… Y estaba repleto de los disrruptores de comunicación… El lugar estaba preparado para reunirnos… Lo que no veo es a quien debía estar aquí—Le cortó Kaji

—¿Y no puedo ser yo esa persona?—Kaji alzó la pistola y dio un disparo que pego a los pies del rubio

—Cuando tú lo dices… Es como escuchar ''Yo no lo robé'' de un cleptómano… No me tomes por estúpido… Science lleva en esto desde prácticamente el principio… Tú no habías logrado ni recibirte de kínder garden para ese tiempo—Dijo Kaji

—Adelantas conclusiones… —Se oyó decir a una voz—Si lo es… Que lo pruebe

—Advice… Está claro que-

—Deja que lo pruebe—Le cortó otra vez Kaworu desde las sombras

—Me parece bien… —Dijo Johan, Kaji entrecerró los ojos vigilando de cerca al joven —Creo que esto no es más que un mal entendido… Para empezar… ¿Si fuese un espía hubiera venido aquí tan desprotegido?

—Muchacho… Te hemos vigilado por un tiempo y nos hemos percatado bastante bien de adonde están tus lealtades… O más bien… Que no le tienes mucha lealtad a nadie—Dijo Kaji, Johan y el permanecieron mirando se a los ojos

—Es por las muertes de Ramster y Grannin—Afirmó el joven

—Fueron las pistas más notorias… —Confirmo Kaji

—Eso solo quiere decir que hicimos bien nuestro trabajo… —Dijo Johan esbozando una leve y triste sonrisa que desapareció casi tan rápido y súbitamente como había aparecido

—¿Qué insinúas?—Dijo Kaji

—¿Crees que una sola persona pudo haber filtrado información por tanto tiempo y ser solo descubierto ahora?—Otro disparo se impactó cerca de los pies del joven

—No monologues… Hablar para ganar tiempo y distraernos no va a funcionar… Prueba quien eres… O… —Dijo Kaji y esta vez apunto a la cabeza del joven

—Bien, bien… Pruebas primero, explicaciones después—Dijo Johan suspirando, dejo su maleta en el suelo y la empujó de una patada hasta Kaji—Creo que reconocerás esto

—Veremos—Dijo Kaji, y sin dejar de apuntar,sacó lo que había dentro de la maleta, ahí se encontraba una pequeña pc portátil, además de varios papeles y dispositivos de almacenamiento de información—Una de nuestras portátiles… Eso no prueba nada… —Dijo Kaji abriéndola y notando que estaba bloqueada—Humf…

—Ahora si… Creo que viene la prueba—Dijo Johan

Lo primero que hizo fue meter su mano por el cuello de su remera y sacó una cadena que tenía colgada en el cuello, de la cual a su vez se encontraba un pequeño escudo de SEELE. El escudo era un triángulo invertido que encerraba a una manzana dentro de él, y a una serpiente que cruzaba por dentro, mientras que tenía 3 ojos en el costado izquierdo, y otros 4 en el lado derecho

—Curiosa manera de mostrar tus lealtades—Comentó Kaji

—Espera… —Dijo Johan, y comenzó a manipular el pequeño escudo hasta sacar de éste uno de los ojos, luego de hacerlo tiró el resto del escudo—Toma—Dijo tirando el pequeño ojo a Kaji

El hombre miró el ojo con detenimiento, al voltearlo notó sin mucha sorpresa que su parte trasera poseía una intrincado circuito. El hombretomó la computadora, sacó de un costado un lector y apoyó el pequeño ojo en él. Unos momentos más tarde, en la pantalla de la computadora se leía el mensaje de

''Bienvenido Science''

—Esto…

—Ya se… —Se apresuró a cortar Johan a Kaji—Que bien pude haber robado esa llave… —El joven caminó hasta Kaji, este le ofreció la computadora

El rubio buscó con la vista en la computadora hasta encontrar una pequeña superficie cuadrada. Presionó un botón, y apoyó su pulgar en el pequeño cuadrado. Poco después, una voz se escuchó desde la pc

``Acceso concedido''

—Supongo que ahora… Viene la larga explicación… —Dijo con pereza Johan, Kaji frunció los labios y Kaworu sonrío desde las sombras

º|||º

El sol se asomó para iniciar un nuevo día en la ciudad fortaleza. El barco de carga estaba todavía a 3 horas de llegar a puerto. El personal de NERV comenzaba a levantarse para ir a recibir el ''paquete''.

Los interrogatorios al personar todavía no habían terminado, y el personal activo y útil para operar en NERV era bastante reducido. Y con parte del personal científico, a bordo de un barco haciendo pruebas, las tareas estaban asignadas a Kyoko y Maya que se encontraban en la base.

La mujer pelirroja se había levantado, sus pelos enmarañados y desparramados adornaban su rostro cansino. Arrastrando los pies de uno en uno, y haciendo un sonoro ruido al raspar el suelo con sus pantuflas, entró en la ducha. El ruido alertó a Rei quien estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar con Pen-Pen en sus brazos.

—¡Ku-ku-ku!¡Parece que la pequeña ama ha amanecido!—Saludó a Rei una voz grave y rasposa

Rei abrió los ojos, vio una figura muy grande y borrosa. La muchacha se fregó los ojos y volvió a mirar encontrando a un sujeto enorme, con un traje de maid destrozado para que el cupiera. No tenía mangas, lo que dejaba ver sus brazos repletos de músculos, tenía un pelo oscuro azulado largo y una pequeña mascara que cubría su rostro, debajo de esta se veían unos grandes dientes de tiburón que sonreían a Rei.

—Warck… —Exclamó Pen-Pen

—¿Quién eres tú?—Atino a preguntar Rei con calma sepulcral

—¡Kogarashi, el MaidGuy!—Exclamó orgulloso el sujeto—Me llamaron para que viniera a realizar un trabajo

—Ya veo… —Dijo Rei

Kyoko salió del baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y una toalla en su cabello, con la misma expresión cansina de cuando entró.

—¿Quién… ?

—Kogarashi-san, el MaidGuy —Respondió Rei

—Qué bueno… —Dijo Kyoko y fue a vestirse

Se produjo un largo silencio, donde Rei miraba al MaidGuy y este sonreía sin parar. Esto siguió así hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró una joven maid dando una vuelta en rol y golpeando con un bate lleno de clavos en la cabeza de Kogarashi quienquedó tendido en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre

—¡Kogarashi-san, te dije que no debíamos entrar sin permiso! —Exclamó la joven, luego miró el calmado ambiente y quedo algo confundida —¿Están bien?

—Hai… —Afirmó Rei dejando a Pen-Pen en el suelo y caminando al baño

—Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué no te están linchando?— Preguntó la joven cada vez más confundida

—Creo que debido a la hora, y latitudes en las que nos encontramos, sin mencionar el desajuste que se provocó con el segundo impacto, las personas no logran estar plenamente conscientes de lo que sucede hasta que cierta hora, Fubuki-san… —Contestó Kogarashi desde el suelo

—¿Están en estado automático?—Preguntó Fubuki

—Seríamás claro decir que su cerebro no registra todavía lo que sucede—Aclaró el Maidguy

—¿Y cuándoempezarán a ''Registrar'' lo que sucede?—Preguntó Fubuki

—¡HAAA!¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!—Kyoko entró en aquel momento con una escoba, gritando a todo pulmón

—Ku, ku, ku… Parece que ahora—Dijo Kogarashi antes de empezar una golpiza que duraría un largo rato.

º|||º

Más tarde, Kyoko aguardaba en el puerto para recibir a los pasajeros del barco carguero que ya había atracado. Las enormes grúas se encontraban sacando unos bultos enormes y alargados cubiertos de mantas que lo ocultaban. Técnicos y operarios trabajaban asegurando los objetos, mientras que parte del personal inventariaba todo desde la bodega.

Cuando ya casi todo estaba por terminar, un joven científico rubio bajó por las escaleras del barco junto a una conocida técnico. La muchacha parecía que le habían extirpado el alma del cuerpo, mientras que el joven se lo veía serio, casi hasta de mal humor.

—¿Buen viaje?—Preguntó Kyoko cuando descendieron ambos

—Un cuento de hadas… —Contestó monótonamente el rubio sin dejar de caminar

—¿Satsuki?—Exclamó la mujer mientras seguía al joven

—Ha sido… interesante… —Dijo pasando como un fantasma

—Por tu expresión, diría que has hecho las cosas como corresponde… —Dijo Kyoko mirando a Johan, este le devolvió la mirada

—Si te refieres a las píldoras… Sí… —Dijo mirando detenidamente las operaciones por el puerto

—¿Te han estado exigiendo un poco más de lo normal?—Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo con un poco de malicia

—¿Por qué lo dices…?—Exclamó Johan

—Porque siempre que sigues las dosis estipuladas, es porque necesitas de un poco más de lo normal para cumplir una tarea… ¿O dices que me equivoco?—Dijo Kyoko sonriendo, Johan suspiró con una expresión fastidiosa en su rostro

—¿Esto va a algún sitio…?Tengo que seguir de cerca este asunto—Dijo señalando a las grúas

—Es divertido fastidiarte en estos momentos… Es como… Pincharte con un palito y que no te defiendas… —Exclamó Kyoko

—Que analogía más extraña… —Musitó el joven secamente—Si quieres, puedes irte… Tengo para un rato aquí… Solo envíen a alguien para recogerme en una hora…

—Oh… Que profesional suenas… —Kyoko seguía bromeando con el joven

—Arg… —Gruñó Johan antes de salirse de la conversación para supervisar a los operarios

—Dra. Zeppelin… ¿Podría explicarme… todo eso?—Dijo Satsuki con la duda marcada en su rostro

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Eso que decían de píldoras… y trabajo… y todo eso… —Redondeaba la idea la muchacha

—Oh eso… Jo… El Dr. Sein tiene un… Padecimiento… El medicamento para tratarlo, por así decir, tranquiliza su mente… Normalmente procesa más cosas que el común de la gente, lo cual es extenuante, con dicho medicamento puede reducir su… —Kyoko se detuvo al ver que la joven tenía un dedo en su boca y totalmente mareada sobre lo que se había dicho, Kyoko suspiró —Es decir… Si no toma su medicamento es como si no parara de pensar en ningún momento, pensando mil cosas a la vez, literalmente… Medicado sus pensamientos se asemejan más a los normales

—¿Eh?—Exclamó perdida Satsuki aun

—Digamos… —Decía Kyoko buscando una forma más simple de explicarlo—¿Qué piensas cuando ves ese barco?

—Eh… En el barco supongo o en lo que cargaría… —Contestó Satsuki

—Bien, en el caso de… El Dr. Sein… El no ve solo el barco, o la carga… Ve todos sus componentes, desde la primera lamina de metal hasta el último tornillo, de donde vino cada cosa, la forma de mejorar su eficiencia mientras que al mismo tiempo puede estar pensando en su trabajo, viendo un programa de Tv y…

—¡Ya!¡Ya entendí!—Exclamó Satsuki con la cabeza dándole vueltas—¿Pero cómo hace uno para no volverse loco cuando le pasan tantas cosas en la cabeza?

—Niña, no estas prestando atención… —Dijo Kyoko suspirando—La píldora, su medicina… Seda su mente, lo adormece podríamos decir… Como una persona normal usa drogas para despejar su mente y no pensar en nada, ese es el principio básico… Solo que no llega a ese punto…

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué pasaría si una persona normal toma esa píldora?—Preguntó Satsuki

—Supongo que quedaría como una vegetal por un tiempo… —Dijo Kyoko

—Interesante… —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear las dos mujeres se encontraron a un hombre de traje, de media altura y cabello oscuro

—¿Señor Ren?—Dijo Kyoko reconociendo al personaje—¿El comandante logró conseguir el A-17 del comité?

— Así es… —Contestó Ren

—¿Sigue en proceso la investigación del personal?—Preguntó Satsuki

—Así es… —Afirmo el miembro de la sección dos

—Bueno… Mejor vámonos —Decidió Kyoko

—¿No tenemos que esperar a Jo… el Dr. Sein?— Preguntó el agente

—No, tiene que supervisar el desembarco de momento… Deberán venir a buscarlo más tarde—Explicó Satsuki

—Oh… —Exclamó algo decepcionado el joven agente

—¿Algún problema Sr. Suzuhara?—Preguntó Satsuki

—nada… Es que tendré que dar muchas vueltas y… ¡Hola Johan-san!—el agente salió a prisa para saludar al joven Dr., este lo miró acercarse y se permitió aflojar la mandíbula y mostrar una relajada media sonrisa

—¡Ren-San!¡Ha pasado tiempo!—Contestó al saludo demostrando estar feliz de verle

—Parece que esos dos se llevan bien… —Dijo Kyoko confundida

—¡No lo puedo creer!—Exclamó molesta Satsuki

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Estuve trabajando con él por una semana y no sonrió en lo absoluto en todo ese tiempo—Explicó

—Supongo que deben llevarse muy bien entonces… Yo tampoco lo he visto sonreír mucho cuando esta medicado—Dijo Kyoko asomando una leve sonrisa

º|||º

—¿Tienes todo baka?—Preguntó Asuka a Shinji quien se disponía a partir a los cuarteles en breve

—Creo que sí… —Dijo repasando mentalmente su lista

—No olvide esto Señor—Dijo Fubuki dándole a Shinji un bento perfectamente empaquetado, Shinji se sonrojó en el acto

—Arg… No babees mucho que Fubuki-san acaba de limpiar—Dijo Asuka mordiendo sus labios

—Ku-Ku-Ku. La joven ama parece tener problemas de celos—Exclamó una voz a espaldas de Asuka, esta se estremeció y palideció en el acto

—¡Cállate!—Grito Asuka dejando a el Maidguy tirado en el piso de un tremendo golpe—¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?

—Luego de que pudimos limpiar el otro apartamento, Rei-Sama decidió contratarnos… Y como pasa su tiempo aquí, de momento trabajamos en este departamento, Asuka-Sama—Explicó Fubuki con una sonrisa

—Pensé que sería una buena idea tener atención especializada. —Dijo Rei apareciendo en la escena—Con su madre trabajando, y ustedes… —Rei se detuvo para pensar un momento—No siendo ejemplos de la limpieza, esta es la mejor opción…

—¡¿A quién le dices que no es ejemplo de limpieza?—Exclamó Shinji ofendido

—Cállate Baka, hace unos meses cuando todavía estábamos en Alemania eras algo limpio, pero con el tiempo volviste a ser tan vago como de costumbre—Le espetó Asuka, dejando a Shinji notoriamente preocupado

—Sera mejor que ambos salgan ahora, sino llegarán tarde—Señalo amablemente Fubuki

—Sí… Sera mejor… irnos—Dijo Shinji saliendo por la puerta pensativamente

—Parece que solo quedamos nosotras Asuka-chan… Pasaremos un buen tiempo juntas por lo que veo—Dijo la abuela Sohryu

—Eh… ¿No quieres hablar con el abuelo? —Preguntó Asuka queriendo eludir a su abuela

—Oh, ese hombre ya es lo suficiente grande como para cuidarse solo… O es demasiado grande para cuidarse solo… En fin, seguramente estará bien—Comentó la abuela

º|||º

Efectivamente, en el continente europeo

Un hombre indigente se acerca a una persona que pasaba por las calles. Este lo mira curioso mientras el indigente le dirige unas palabras

—¿Tiene una moneda señor?

—¡SI!¡PERO NO TE LA VOY A DAR!—Exclamó el anciano y se fue a paso veloz por las calles refunfuñando contra la juventud

º|||º

De vuelta en las intrincadas calles de la ciudad fortaleza. Un auto con dos personas se movilizaba rápidamente rumbo a los cuarteles de NERV. Un joven albino y un agente mal afeitado hablaban sobre los recientes sucesos e información que habían obtenido. La radio estaba encendida y por ella salía una canción al ritmo de una guitarra que nadie escuchaba

'' For the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no tellin' who  
That it's namin'  
For the loser now  
Will be later to win  
For the times they are a-changin'… .''

—Sigues algo desconfiado con todo lo que nos informó ¿No?—Comentó Kaworu

—No se me da fácil aceptar tales charlas así como así… Sin embargo debo reconocer que lo que nos contó y nos mostró es algo bastante contundente—Dijo Kaji sin perder de vista el caminó

—Solo desde tu delgado punto de vista… —Contestó Kaworu—Deja de ver todo como algo malo de lo que hay que desconfiar, es un concejo que sería sabio siguieras…

—No lo hago a propósito… Es que al mal de este mundo, me he acostumbrado—Dijo Kaji con la mirada perdida en el tráfico frente a él

—Al menos inténtalo… —Dijo Kaworu cerrando sus ojos, se produjo entonces un largo silencio hasta la respuesta de Kaji

—No te prometo que lo intentaré… Pero intentaré intentarlo—Contestó el agente, su mente se fue entonces a repasar los hechos sucedidos hacia un tiempo atrás arriba del navío que los devolvió a tierra

''Please get out of the new one  
If you can't lend your hand  
For the times they are a-changin'… .''

/Flashback/

—¿Cómo es posible esto si… ?—Comentaba Kaji para si no logrando comprender porque la pc portátil le había dado autorización.

Estas computadoras habían sido creadas para que solo su dueño pudiera manejarlas y activarlas, además estaban preparadas para bloquearse y volverse totalmente inoperables si se forzaba el inicio o se intentaba reprogramar. La lógica indicaba entonces que ese joven frente a él era en verdad el dueño. Cosa totalmente imposible por las cuestiones de años

—Tal vez sea más claro todo esto, si empiezo por decirte… que Science, estaba compuesto por 3 personas. —Dijo Johan, Kaji lo miró desconfiado pero se mantuvo callado esperando que siguiera la explicación —A estas alturas debes saber que… Ramster… y Grannin eran aliados nuestros… Para entender esto, debes recordar cual era la función de Science…

—Recabar información desde dentro… —Comentó la voz de Kaworu desde la lejanía

—Sí… Pero SEELE no es fácil de engañar… Por eso éramos 3 personas… Cuando a uno estaban por descubrirlo, se pasaba la antorcha al siguiente…

—Implicas que tú estabas en esto desde casi el mismo tiempo—Comentó sarcásticamente Kaji

—Involucrado sí, activo no… —La atención de Kaji volvió a ser captada por el orador—Fui… ''Seleccionado'' por ciertas condiciones especiales… Y algunas cuestiones que más adelante les informaré… Yo era parte de un plan que habían ideado tiempo atrás… Yo…

—¿Por qué murieron Grannin y Ramster?... Tú los entregaste… Lo tenemos bien sabido… —Le cortó Kaji notando como la voz del joven, aunque monótona, iba perdiendo presencia

—Por qué se suponía que fuese así… —Contestó Johan evitando la mirada de Kaji

—Eso no tiene sentido ¡¿Por qué debían morir?

—Para que yo lograra infiltrarme… —Dijo en un tono monocorde y gélido.

Johan suspiró y cerró los ojos, Kaji permaneció atento a sus movimientos todavía esperando respuestas. El silencio del momento, solo era perturbado por los crujidos propios de barco, así como el golpeteo de las olas contra el navío

—Los niveles más altos de SEELE… Donde desarrollan los proyectos más importantes… Donde está toda la verdad tras el proyecto de instrumentalización humana… Ese es el objetivo de los que se llaman Science en esta organización, llegar a ese nivel… Todo lo hecho hasta ahora fue para lograr esto… que uno lograra obtener la confianza y créditos suficientes para llegar… —Explicó el joven

—Todo el tiempo… ¿Y túpor qué?—Dijo Kaji asimilando los planes, estaba al tanto de que cada miembro tenía funciones independientes pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

—Tengo… Un problema en mi cabeza… Estas al tanto ¿verdad?...Tuve la suerte de ser uno de los que pueden ser llamados ''genios''… Bueno, un futuro genio a formar era un buen elemento para sumar al grupo…—Dijo perdidamente sin estar muy seguro de si mismo

—Pero debías ser un niño, ¿Por qué no rechazaste la oferta?—Le cortó Kaji

—No era tan sencillo… No era tan fácil decir que no… Era estar con ustedes… O con SEELE...

—¿SEELE?¿Que tiene que ver SEELE contigo?—Le cortó nuevamente Kaji

—Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, mi padecimiento y el de tantos otros… pero no es algo que debamos o que quiera hablar en esta ocasión… en este aspecto deberán confiar en mi—Dijo Johan dejando zanjado el tema—Volviendo al otro tema… Ramster y Grannin murieron porque así lo habían planeado—Dijo Johan, Kaji detectó que sus puños se cerraban con más fuerza pero su rostro permaneció calmo en apariencia—Idearon el plan de turnarse para enviar información… El primero fue Ramster, cuando ya no podía hacer nada dejó la responsabilidad a Grannin, tomando toda la sospecha para sí… Ahí fue cuando me pusieron en la posición de entregarlo—Sus puños volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza—Con eso ganaría prestigio y confianza, y alejaría las sospechas de espías para que Grannin pudiera seguir sustrayendo información… Información que está en ese maletín

''Pero SEELE se percató de él mucho antes de lo que pensaba… Y en ese momento fue el turno de él para desaparecer…Usando de fachada una visita a Berlin, me puso al tanto del plan… Mi papel era sencillo, debía volver e informar sobre mis sospechas y mostrar pruebas de su traición… Y así fue... —Johan se detuvo para tragar saliva e inhalar profundamente antes de continuar—Junto con esa ''hazaña'' lleve información relevante para SEELE que terminó por ponerme en camino a los niveles más altos de los laboratorios de investigación… ''

—¡Déjate de tantas historias!—Dijo Kaji volviendo a dispararle a los pies a Johan, el hombre no había perdido los estribos y mantenía su temple tranquila pero amenazadora—No puede ser cierto lo que dices. Todo este tiempo… Y lo hicieron solo para morir ¿Y resulta que ahora nos enteramos?... Disculpa si tengo mis reservas a creerte

—Dicen que para engañar a tus enemigos... Primero debes engañar a tus amigos… —Contestó secamente Johan—Si bien nosotros éramos los peor posicionados… Ya han visto que había otros vigilándolos a ustedes… ¿O se han olvidado de cómo encontraron a Fortres?… —Le espetó con calma el joven—Cuanto menos supieran los más cercanos a nosotros, menos peligro correrían…

Esa frase, esa última frase que pronunció el joven científico retumbo en la mente de Kaji dejándolo atónito. La imagen de Misato, las de sus misiones, todas pasaron por su cabeza. Si más que poder decir simplemente dio una risa ahogada mientras bajaba el arma

—Entiendo… —Dijo con tranquilidad Kaji—Pero quedan cosas por responder todavía… Como… ¿Por qué te muestras ahora?

—Porque son momentos en los que nuestras acciones deben estar cada vez más coordinadas… La mayor prueba está en el desastre que fue el sabotaje del Eva Alone… —Dijo Johan

—¿De qué hablas?... —Exclamó Kaji

—Mi misión entonces, era contactar con Ramster y sabotear el proyecto, cosa que descubrí más tarde al revisar los datos del proyecto y el nombre del piloto… A fin de cuentas fue bueno por que pudimos tener una reunión a parte con Ramster… Lo que luego llevó a una investigación más a fondo por parte de SEELE, lo que adelantó el tiempo en que tardarían en atrapar a Grannin… En este momento estamos en un punto neutro, nadie sabe en qué posición está el otro… —Dijo Johan

—¿Comenzaremos a encontrarnos más entre nosotros, me refiero a todos los miembros… ?—Dijo Kaji

—Sí… Además he traído mucha información sobre los últimos proyectos del comité… Detalles del avance del motor S2, los Evas del 5 al 13… y otros movimientos que han realizado—Dijo Johan

—Es muy interesante, ya lo revisaré… pero hay algunas cosas más que debes explicarme… —Dijo Kaji mirando vagamente el contenido del maletín—Puedes explicarme por qué Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu está involucrada en todo esto… No es casualidad ¿No es así?

—Sí, la participación de mi Teacher no es accidental, pero fue algo que fue necesario según el panorama que se presentó.—Dijo Johan dando unos pasos para reposar sobre un borde de una caja—Mi Teacher, terminó por ser un destinatario alternativo… Luego de que volviera a NERV, y sabiendo sus capacidades y conocimientos… Ramster nos ordenó que lográramos hacerle llegar la información a ella…

—¿Pero por qué?—Preguntó Kaji

—Porque ninguno de nosotros tenía toda la investigación, o toda la información con nosotros… por seguridad… cada uno tenía una parte… En estos últimos meses… —El joven suspiró—Mientras me reunía con cada uno para… entregarlos… me fueron entregando la información que cada uno poseía… —Explicó el rubio, Kaji asintió levemente sin mucha emoción

—Ya te comenté que Kyoko nos dio su versión, contada por el propio Grannin de que sucedió cuando se encontraron… Además de que en muchos de nuestros encuentros… Haz dejado en claro para quien trabajabas con lo que decías… ¿Tendrás algún incentivo para creerte sobre todo lo que me has dicho?—Dijo Kaji mirando fijamente al rubio nuevamente

Este suspiró de forma cansina y sacó su lengua mostrando a un piercing que la atravesaba. Lo retiro de su lugar, e hizo lo mismo con su piercing de la oreja izquierda. Caminó hasta Kaji y se los colocó en las manos, este comenzó a notar que no eran algo común y corriente

—Transmisores y receptores… —Dijo Kaji notando lo que eran en realidad los accesorios

—Exacto… Son como unos walky talky en dos partes… Se diferencian porque transmiten audio a la base en todo momento… Y solo tiene dos bandas a elegir—Dijo el joven

Vistos de cerca, los aros tenían la micro tecnología tan bien disimulado que pasaban como un detalle estético. El aro de la oreja tenía un pequeño parlante ubicado tras el dibujo que lo tapaba en la parte de enfrente, y del lado trasero estaba un pequeño micrófono igualmente tapado por el dibujo que conformaba el arete. El que iba en la boca era un micrófono bastante potente para ser tan pequeño.

—Pero porque llevas esto… Si… —Kaji dejaba de hablar mientras deducía lo que representaba estos artilugios

—Que mejor manera de ganar la confianza que mostrando que no tienes nada que esconder... Claro, SEELE no debió haberse dado cuenta que estabas aliado con quienes entregaste… Más aun no debería sospechar que planearon sus conversaciones… —Dijo Kaworu, Johan abrió un poco sus perezosos ojos al oír eso

—Sí… Estos fueron unas de mis primeras aportaciones… Una forma de comunicarse rápidamente en los laboratorios sin tener que tener nada en la mano… pero… Perforarse las orejas y las lenguas no pareció ser una opción… Más adelante intervinieron mis piercing para poder monitorearme continuamente…

—¿Por qué hicieron eso?—Dijo Kaji

—Fue poco después de que empezaron a notar la relación entre mi persona y los robos de información… Pero en vez de destruirlo o interferirlo, Ramster propuso actuar para ganar la confianza de quienes me supervisaban… —Dijo Johan—¿Por qué crees que puse todos los disrruptores de comunicaciones? Para evitar ser escuchados… Y sobre la conversación de Grannin conmigo… Hay una grabación de ella en el maletín… En uno de los disrruptores que grabó nuestra conversación…

—Interesante forma de proceder… Pero… Ya has logrado el objetivo de infiltrarte… Y con los obvios riesgos que esto amerita, sería inteligente comenzar a deshacerte de esto—Dijo Kaji devolviendo los piercing al joven

—Lo tendré en cuenta… pero no puedo ser brusco...—Respondió Johan poniendo en su lugar sus piercing

—Por cierto… ¿A dónde te diriges?—Preguntó disimuladamente Kaji, Johan dio media sonrisa por un segundo

—Buen intento, pero de momento eso se queda conmigo… No eres el único que está verificando a quien tiene enfrente… Cuidado al dar la mano, no sea que te tomen el brazo—Dijo Johan

—Tenía que intentarlo… —Dijo Kaji con su sonrisa juguetona que lo caracteriza

—Bien, iré a preparar mi equipaje...—Dijo Johan saliendo de la vista

—Ya nos veremos… —Dijo Kaji a modo de despedida  
/Fin del FlashBack/

—Deduzco que estásmás molesto por el sentimiento de incertidumbre que provoca el no saber si tienes un enemigo declarado o un aliado más… que por el hecho mismo de una enemistad o amistad nueva… —Dijo Kaworu

—No es algo que me guste, Kaworu-kun… Todo dentro de mí me incita a esclarecer la situación… —Comentó Kaji

—Esa búsqueda enfermiza por responder a todo… Es lo que los puso en problemas en primer lugar… Pero otras vez… Para los lilims su curiosidad es su mayor bendición, como su mayor maldición… —Dijo Kaworu mientras miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil a la lejanía

—Puede que tengas razón… Lo desconocido siempre nos alienta a buscar una respuesta para que deje de sernos ajeno… Pero sin esa naturaleza el hombre no hubiera llegado lejos—Respondió Kaji

—Siempre en cuando sepan cuando parar… —Dijo finalmente Kaworu mientras se oían las palabras finales de la canción

''And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'.''

º|||º

—¡¿POR QUE NO IRE A LA MISION?—Grito Rei indignada al recibir la noticia en pleno cuartel

—Sencillamente porque tu Eva esta en reparaciones. Su pierna izquierda esta inutilizable, casi no tiene blindaje. Además, aprovecharemos para actualizar el prototipo con los materiales actuales. —ExplicóMaya queriendo calmar a la primera elegida

—Humf… Está bien… Me iré a casa—Dijo Rei molesta dando media vuelta

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que imagine… —Escupió aliviada Maya

— Te lo dije… —Comentó Kyoko

—¿Los chicos ya están en camino?—Preguntó Maya

—Sí, al final no fue necesario mantenerlos lejos del ataque de furia de Rei-chan como dijiste —Dijo Kyoko

—¿Los Evas ya están allí?—Preguntó Maya

—Están en eso, tan pronto el Dr. Sein saque sus trastos para que puedan cagar a los Evas… —Contestó Kyoko revisando los últimos informes que recibió

—Eso es malo… Estamos retrasados… ¿Y si el ángel se despierta?... ¿Y si viene para aquí y tenemos que encargarnos de todo mientras sempai no está?... ¿Y SI… ?

—Ya muchacha, no pasará nada… —Le cortó Kyoko a una cada vez más nerviosa Maya que se encontraba usando una bolsa para respirar y recuperar su aliento

—Tienes razón… tienes razón… No hay problemas, todo saldrá a tiempo… —Dijo Maya calmándose poco a poco

En eso, una llamada llego al cuartel, la cual fue redirigida a las dos encargadas de la logística en ese momento.

—He… Dra. Zeppelin… ¿Está por allí?—Saludó la voz de Ren

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó la pelirroja

—Solo quería informarle que tardaremos un poco más en sacar los trastos estos—Dijo Ren

—¡¿QUE?—ExclamóMaya rompiendo su bolsa

—Pero no se preocupen, los Evas están ya aquí… Una vez bajemos lo que queda iremos para la base… —Decía optimistamente Ren

—¡Espera!¡¿Por qué se retrasaron?¡Explícamelo en este… !

—Noto que están ocupadas, luego las llamo—le cortó Ren colgando rápidamente

—¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo ahí?—Exclamó Maya entrando en un ataque de nervios

—¿Esto es así cada vez que Ritsuko te deja sola… ?—Preguntó al aire Kyoko

—No me hagas empezar… —Dijo Aoba que estaba de paso y escucho la pregunta

º|||º

Mientras tanto, en el puerto donde se llevaba a cabo el desembarco. Un joven científico rubio miraba con monotonía a un agente que había colgado su teléfono

—¿Se lo tragaron?—Preguntó Johan

—Puff… Estás hablando con el nuevo jefe de la sección 2 mi querido amigo… —Dijo Ren pasando un brazo por encima de Johan—Cosas así no son un problema

—¿Jugar con una grúa y averiarla no es un problema?—Preguntó mirando con ojos perezosos a su amigo, este se congeló en una sonrisa nerviosa

—Lo importante es que nadie sabrá lo que paso fuera de aquí—Dijo Ren haciendo un circulo con sus manos rodeando a Johan y a el

—Sabes que todo el personal que está aquí, trabaja en la central de NERV ¿No?—Dijo Johan

—¿Dices que debo silenciarlos?—Dijo Ren asomando por un momento su lado psicótico, suprimido por un rápido golpe en la cabeza propinado por Johan con una llave de tuercas de tamaño industrial

Mientras Ren comenzaba a lloriquear de dolor, Johan suspiró frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estaba por volver a hablar con Ren cuando un destello dorado paso rápidamente por sus ojos, al mirar el origen pudo detectar que se escondió tras unas de las gigantescas cajas que se habían bajado. Los ojos de Johan se semicerraron por una milésima de segundo y le dio a Ren una libreta de inventario de todo lo que bajaban.

—No… Y mientras dialogas con los testigos… Yo iré a ver algunas cosas por allí… —Dijo Johan distraído sacándose de encima a Ren

—¿Qué haga que?... ¡Espera!¡¿Quién va a revisar todo esto?—Dijo Ren refiriéndose a el desembarco

—Te lo encargo… Enseguida vuelvo—Dijo Johan comenzado a trotar en dirección a donde vio por última vez al destello dorado

El lugar donde lo vio, estaba formando una serie de callejones compuesto por las cajas que habían descargado. El científico miró a su alrededor notando una limusina blanca que le llamóla atención. Luego de esa rápida mirada se metió en el pasillo, viendo como al final, donde había otra esquina en donde doblar pudo ver otro flash dorado

Apresurado siguió su objetivo, acercándose poco a poco. Mientras más cerca, mas podía oír las risitas de una niña traviesa y el sonido de sus pasos retumbando por los pasillos. Finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Johan paro de correr y comenzó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo donde había una jovencita de largo cabello rubio dándole la espalda.

Esta se dio vuelta, era una niña de unos 12 años. Delgada y pequeña como una muñeca prácticamente. Su cabello dorado enmarcaba su rostro blanco como la porcelana, junto con sus enormes ojos verdes oscuros. Llevaba un vestido simple de color blanco que caía sutilmente por su silueta. Mientras se veían a los ojos, la niña sonrío ampliamente

—¡Jo-Jo!¡Me atrapaste!—Dijo la niña con una voz muy fina e infantil echándose a reír mientras se arrojaba a abrazarlo

—¿Qué haces en este punto del mundo precisamente ahora… Victoria?—Preguntó fríamente Johan, la niña que estaba enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del joven la retiró con pereza y lo miró enojada inflando sus mejillas como protesta

—Así eres aburrido… —Contestó la joven dando media vuelta

—En cuanto a mi pregunta

—Que feos modales tienes Jo-Jo… —Le cortó señalándole con el dedo—Te encuentras con tu vieja amiga de la infancia y todo lo que dices es… ''¡Ho!¡Soy Johan!¡Soy un científico serio serio!¡Dime porqueestás aquí!''—Exclamó imitando a Johan de una forma muy caricaturesca

—… —Johan solo se limitó a mirarla esperando su respuesta

—Me tomé unos días del laboratorio… ¿contento?—Dijo Victoria cambiando su actitud infantil y juguetona por una sería, su expresión paso a ser fría y agresiva y su voz engraveció un poco—Supuse que lo mejor sería ver que hacia mi compañero de investigaciones por aquí…

—… —Johan siguió sin decir nada mientras la jovencita reía

—Odio cuando te tomas tus píldoras… Estás tan… Tan… Aburrido—Dijo la joven—En fin… No te preocupes… No estoy aquí porque te descubrieron en tu otro trabajo—Dijo la joven sonriendo maliciosamente

Johan reacciono rápidamente tomándola de los brazos y poniéndola contra la pared. Esta se sonrió lascivamente mientras era presionada contra la pared de la caja

—¿Qué sabes?¿Como… ?

—Jo-Jo… No puedes esconderte de mí… —Dijo la chica—Todo lo que piensas, yo igual… Esas modificaciones a los registros de las misiones… Las interferencias puntuales en ciertas conversaciones… Tu relación cercana con… ciertos científicos que han pasado a mejor vida… No creías que pasaría desapercibido… Para mi ¿verdad? —Dijo Victoria entrecerrando sus ojos

—¿Acaso tu…?—Dijo Johansoltándola,ésta le pasó su dedo índice por el pecho hasta los labios

—No… Lo que hagas másallá del laboratorio, de nuestra investigación… Realmente no está en mis obligaciones informarlas… Sin embargo es divertido verte… O más bien, investigarte —Dijo la chica echando otra risita

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—Preguntó Johan sin perder de vista sus ojos

—No me preguntes eso como a un niño que está por hacer alguna estupidez… Soy solo 4 años menor que tu e igual o más inteligente que tu… Aunque claro, mi intelecto te lo debo a ti también en cierto modo… —Dijo la chica comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de Johan—Y no quiero nada de ti… Sin embargo no me gustaría que te… descubrieran ahora que haz echo méritos para ir trabajar en los laboratorios más importantes de SEELE… Volveríamos a vernos como cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?—Dijo la chica

—Y eso… ¿A qué viene?—Preguntó Johan

—Huf… sabes matar momentos ¿Lo sabes?—Dijo la chica inflando sus mejillas nuevamente molesta—Bien, bien… si te hace sentir mejor… Creo que no voy a llegar a tiempo con las investigaciones yo sola… Necesito a una mente similar para avanzar… Y no a todos los científicos dinosaurios que están en las instalaciones…

—¿Entonces no me delatarás?—Preguntó Johan

—No tonto… Como puedo delatar al ser humano que estámás cerca de entenderme… —Dijo la joven ahora apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de Johan

—No soy el único…

—Eres el único que no morirá por baja inhibición latente crítica… Tú y yo somos los únicos que no corren peligro, bueno… Tú eres una versión anterior a mí claro está… Pero piensas como yo, muchas cosas a la vez, mientras desarrollamos planes a futuro… Bueno… Siempre pensé así, pero últimamente tus conductas de adicto me han decepcionado—Dijo Victoria en tono de reproche

—No cambies el tema… —Dijo Johan

—Pero es verdad… —Dijo agravando su voz otra vez en forma reprobatoria —Todo ese potencial… Y lo ahogas en esas píldoras… O haces lo contrario y no las tomas como debe ser… Si bien no corremos peligro por nuestra condición, necesitamos de esas píldoras para no volvernos locos y enfocar al máximo nuestras capacidades… Sin embargo tú, o tomas tanto como para ser casi un zombie… O no tomas tus pastillas al punto que ya no puedes concentrarte en nada… Típico acto para evitar pensar en algo que no quieres, si eso no es un adicto… No sé lo que es—Explicó la joven, Johan gruñó

—Preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó terminante Johan

—¿Yo?... Nada en particular, ya te dije que no está en mis obligaciones informar de las fallas en la seguridad… —Dijo Victoria, Johan se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse

—Bien, fue agradable verte… —Dijo Johan con monotonía

—Claro está que no quiero nada… pero y tu… ¿qué quieres?—Johan se detuvo en seco, Victoria sonrío

—Con que no me delates cuando haga mi temporada en los laboratorios contigo, me conformo—Dijo Johan

—Oh… Pensé que también te interesaría saber quién participó en el proyecto zukünftige Minds—Johan giró su cabeza mirando de reojo a Victoria—Si eso pensé... También ya debes saber

—... Que sabes que ya lo he investigado... —Completó la frase Johan

—Te adelanto que no encontrarás nada en los laboratorios, la información que buscas fuedestruida hace mucho... Pero... Si me ayudas...Puede que ciertos informes recuperados lleguen a tus manos...—Dijo la chica fingiendo inocencia, poniendo su dedo en su labio inferior

—¿Sabes acaso en lo que estás trabajando?—Dijo Johan, la chica desdibujo su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto

—No me interesa lo que resulte de ello...Es lo que tengoque hacer... —Dijo la joven

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Johan, la pregunta logró exasperar ligeramente a la rubia que mirabaenfadada a Johan

—Porque las cosas son así… Para ser mayor que yo, sabes poco del mundo adulto… —Dijo la chica riendo ahogadamente—No me interesa que va a pasar una vez terminemos de investigar, de momento trabajar en esto me es lo más entretenido que tengo… Ayúdame y yo te ayudare Jo-Jo…

—Vale… Te daré una mano cuando vaya a los laboratorios dentro de unas semanas —Dijo Johan

—Sabía que me ayudarías Jo-Jo… Espero con ansias que llegues, podremos terminar la investigación y hacer feliz al abuelo —Dijo Victoria riendo felizmente mientras se alejaba a trotecitos, luego se dio vuelta mirando sería y amenazadoramente—No me decepciones, o todo el numerito de tus amigos se ira directo a la basura… ¿Entiendes? Johan Sebastian Sein

—Claro como el agua… —Dijo Johan apretando ligeramente los puños, la idea de estar en las manos de esta chica no le era nada agradable

—Entonces, nos vemos en Pripyat… —Dijo Victoria otra vez feliz alejándose rápidamente

—Sí, ya nos veremos… Victoria Lorenz—Dijo Johan viendo como la chica se perdía de vista

La jovencita subió a la limusina blanca que Johan vio antes, mientras que Johan regresaba a la zona de descarga. Uno de los que trabajaba allí había puesto una radio para acompañar el tiempo de trabajo.

''… The child is grown  
The dream is gone  
And I have become  
Comfortably numb.''

—Espeluznantemente apropiado… —Comentó Johan para sí mientras oía terminar la canción

º|||º

Un día había pasado, ya era mediodía para cuando un navío cargado con las armas más poderosas y costosas creadas por la humanidadllegó a la zona designada. Las operaciones para prepararse fueron lentas, debido a que tenían que hacerlas desde los barcos. Shinji usó a su Eva y lo colocó en la cubierta de uno de los barcos principales, donde estaría para ofrecer refuerzo en caso de una emergencia.

Para cuando Shinji dejó su Eva, Kaworu ya estaba con Misato recibiendo órdenes, ya que su Eva debía ser preparado y colocado en posición por los técnicos. La estrategia era sencilla, la idea principal era capturar al ángel vivo en la operación que se realizaría, según indicó Misato, a las 13 horas del día próximo

—¿Por qué tendremos que esperar un día para operar?... El Eva podrá estar listo para el atardecer, y por la profundidad en la que se debe operar no se necesitara la luz natural… —Dijo Aoi algo desconfiada

—Eso es porque los escuadrones de asalto de la O.N.U. estarán disponibles solo para mañana a esa hora… —Dijo Misato seria

—¿Pero para que los necesita…?—Kaede que se veía pálida todavía cortó su diálogo al sentir nauseas, enterrando su cabeza en un balde que cargaba desde hacía un tiempo

—No son para combatir el ángel precisamente… ¿Verdad Misato-San?—Preguntó Shinji, la mujer cerró los ojos y asintió

—Los refuerzos de la O.N.U. son solo un seguro para ellos mismos, por si acaso la operación llegase a fracasar… —Explicó Misato

—¿No querrás decir que… ?—Aoi no pudo completar la frase

—Bombardearan el área con bombas N2 erradicando todo lo que haya en su radio de acción—Explicó Ritsuko, luego dio un sorbo largo a su café para quedárselo viendo con reprobación—Este café es peor incluso que el tuyo Misato…

—¡Ese café lo hice yo!—Exclamó molesta la capitana golpeando la mesa

—Ya veo… entonces me disculpo—Dijo Ritsuko dejando su café en la mesa

—¿De qué hablas?¿ Por qué te disculpas?—Exclamó Misato confundida

—Una vez dije que no había forma de que arruinaras más aun el café… Parece que estaba equivocada… —Dijo Ritsuko con total tranquilidad

—¡Oye tu… !

—Tu capacidad para arruinar todo lo que el ser humano puede consumir es realmente impresionante… Ahora me preguntó si tiene algún limite—Continuó Ritsuko molestando a Misato, al terminar se levantó—Bien, voy a revisar el montaje de todo el equipo… Nos vemos más tarde…

—¡Vale!¡Ya vete arpía!—Gruñó Misato—Volveremos a repasar los aspectos de la misión, Shinji tu parte es básicamente esperar en la superficie como refuerzo… Sera Kaworu quien descenderá ya que su Eva es el único con el equipo apropiado. Bien, ahora empecemos con las especificaciones… —Dijo Misato poniendo en la mesa un mapa sacado de donde Kaworu llevaría a cabo la misión

º|||º

—Fiu… Que trastos tan impresionantes… —Dijo Kyoko mirando los cargamentos que estaban siendo almacenados

—Son más impresionantes de primera mano—Dijo Maya mirando emocionada

—Sustitutos de extremidades para unidades Evangelion… —Exclamó Johan mirando aquello que él trajo sin interés alguno—Simples prototipos, pero si dan un buen resultado podremos fabricar algunos para que queden en reserva en caso de emergencias…

Los tres científicos se encontraban en lo alto de una plataforma de metal que se movilizaba de forma descendente a la base del gigantesco almacén en donde se encontraban. Desde allí podían ver algunos de los gigantescos miembros protésicos para los Evangelions, que estaban en sus embalajes abiertos. Los miembros eran totalmente hechos de metal, no tenían detalles estéticos, eran pura ingeniería y maquinaria.

—Me recuerdan a Terminator… —Comentó Kyoko

—En este momento no son más que un brazo robótico monumental capaz de insertarse y usarse desde la conexión nerviosa del hombro o de la cadera de un Eva… Solo debo configurar su enlace antes para que logre sincronizar la extremidad… —Explicó Johan

—Sera de utilidad si un ángel ataca y los Evas no están en condiciones—Dijo Maya sonriendo

—Una vez se produzcan los modelos definitivos… Estos aquí, no tienen más que un blindaje básico, por lo que no resistirían impactos muy fuertes… —Dijo Johan

—¿Pueden suplementar completamente a las extremidades de un Eva?—Preguntó Kyoko

—En cuestión de movimientos no existe limitación… Sin embargo carecen de sensibilidad para el piloto, por lo que solo sabrá si se está rompiendo o dañando por la vista… Además, siendo inorgánico, no puede generar un campo A.T. desde estos… —Contestó Johan

—Si no tiene sensibilidad, ¿Cómo sabrá el piloto si la fuerza que ejerce es demasiada?—Preguntó Maya

—Eso es parte del trabajo de programación que hay que realizar previamente… Más bien debería llamarle una calibración, ajustar perfectamente los impulsos nerviosos del piloto con los de la extremidad… Si se realiza correctamente, no habrá diferencia motora entre la pierna real de un Eva y la mecánica… —Explicó Johan, la plataforma llegó a la base y los tres bajaron—¿Qué Eva usaremos como… sujeto de pruebas?

—Sera el Eva 00, como esta en reparaciones y siendo actualizado esta con sus conexiones disponibles en este momento para trabajar —Contestó Maya

—Perfecto, comenzaremos con la pierna que es la más sencilla de programar… más adelante necesitare al piloto para probar sus reacciones... —Dijo Johan, luego se fue a darles indicaciones a los operarios

—¡Espere!¡¿Va a empezar en este momento?—PreguntóMaya

—Quiero terminar el trabajo lo antes posible… se suponía que en este momento estaría de vacaciones… —Dijo Johan secamente volviendo a hablar con los operarios de las máquinas que movilizaban las cajas

—Algo me dice que será un largo día… —Dijo Kyoko, le dio una palmada en la espalda y activó la plataforma comenzando a regresar —¡No bajes el ritmo Maya!

—¡¿Qué?¡Espere!—Exclamaba Maya viendo alejarse a Kyoko

º|||º

—¿Qué opina de todo esto señor?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki a Gendo

Ambos estaban como acostumbraban en la oficina del segundo, evaluando información que iba y venía.

—Es una buena oportunidad para el comité… Si nuestro desempeño no es bueno, puede que intenten colocar a sus agentes… El éxito de esta misión es imperativo… —Contestó Gendo

—El éxito es nuestra única opción, después de todo… Con solo un Eva en la base, y dañado… No tendríamos muchas formas de contraatacar—Señalo Fuyutsuki

—¿Qué hay del sujeto que arribó hoy?—Preguntó Gendo

—Es vigilado, lo mejor que se puede debido a la escases de personal… Sin embargo no parece tener objetivos que realizar aquí... —Dijo Fuyutsuki, Gendo tomó unos documentos que había en su mesa

—El Dr. Sein… Sus movimientos han sido poco relevantes para nosotros… Mientras que no se convierta en una molestia… De igual modo, una vez el personal de seguridad este restablecido quiero que vigilen los movimientos de la Dra. Zeppelin… —Dijo Gendo

—¿Qué haremos al respecto de la primera elegida?—Dijo Fuyutsuki pasándole a su superior un pequeño legajo de papeles

—La ubicación en la que resida es irrelevante… Siempre y cuando no afecte sus funciones… —Respondió Gendo

—Para terminar, tengo aquí algunas notas sobre los posibles elegidos a seleccionar… La Dr. Akagi hizo algunos señalamientos especiales… —Dijo Fuyutsuki ahora deslizando por la gran mesa otro documento que Gendo comenzó a leer detenidamente

—Trabajen en eso, puede ser viable… —Dijo Gendo—¿Has leído los informes sobre los proyectos de SEELE?—Preguntó el comandante

—El proyecto de instrumentalización humana… El objetivo que los ancianos persiguen desde hace décadas… ¿Sus acciones no son solo guiadas por un viejo libro de predicciones?—Comentó Fuyutsuki

—Ni ancianos seniles confiarían todos sus planes a unos manuscritos… Cuentan con recursos ilimitados, es por eso que el proyecto L2 parece estar en progreso… —Dijo Gendo asumiendo su pose característica

—La renovación de las mentes científicas hace ya tantos años parece haber logrado su meta… Alguien que prosiguiera un proyecto estancado… —Añadió el segundo al mando

—Falta aún mucho por confirmar—Dijo Gendo

—Si esto es una realidad, la ventaja con la que contamos actualmente se verá bastante disminuida… En cuestión de piezas quedaríamos equiparados… Solo contaríamos con la ventaja de local—Señalo Fuyutsuki, Gendo se levantó y acomodó sus lentes

—Hay una pieza con la que no cuentan… —Murmuró el comandante

—Respecto a eso ¿Quiere que haga traer el informe sobre la primera elegida?— Preguntó el subcomandante

—Tráiganlo—Dijo Gendo

Poco después, un hombre de traje entró en la oficina con un legajo de papales bien gordo. Comenzó a relatar sus observaciones y notas sobre su vigilancia sobre su objetivo durante un tiempo.

—… hizo el día. El objetivo sigue mostrando una mayor, aunque hostil, interacción con quienes les rodea. Según las observaciones en estos últimos días, parece que el objetivo se muestra más participativo en diferentes eventos.—Completó de informar el agente

—Muy bien. ¿Algo más que sea relevante?—Preguntó Gendo

—No señor —Negó el agente.

—Puede retirarse. —El hombre dela sección dos dejó la enorme oficina, Gendo tomó uno de los documentos más recientes y comenzó a echarle un vistazo

—8 años de informes… —Dijo Fuyutsuki arrojando el documento que leía en ese momento—No parece haber ningún secreto escondido… Solo el crecimiento personal de esta niña

—… —Gendo no se inmutó y siguió leyendo los informes

—¿Acaso te resulta chocante ver una personalidad en una herramienta?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki mirando a su ex-pupilo—¿O es que el hecho de que haya logrado ganar una personalidad te resulta poco creíble?

—El ser humano es producto de sus experiencias. Lo que vivimos termina por determinar nuestra forma de ser. Con el pasar de todo este tiempo, esto era algo inevitable… Pero cuando la puerta de Gauff se abrió, estaba vacía al nacimiento de Rei —Respondió Gendo dejando el documento que leía, suspirando

—¿Pudo haber obtenido un alma?¿Se ha vuelto un ser humano completo?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki mirando un vieja fotografía de la chica, que le recordó a Yui en sus años de profesor

—Un ser artificial como ella… —Musitó Gendo—¿Se nace con un alma?¿O esta se obtiene conforme se vive?

—Los religiosos darían un buen sermón al respecto… —Comentó divertido Fuyutsuki recordando algunas protestas de grupos religiosos en sus entradas—Y de ser el caso… ¿Puede el ser humano de igual manera perder su alma tan solo viviendo…?¿Qué es lo que realmente nos hace humanos…?¿Un alma?¿O la forma en que vivimos?

—Supongo que al final… Todo es cuestión de fe en tus creencias—Musitó Gendo meditativo

—… —Un silencio se produjo entonces, un silencio que ambos evitaban romper al decir lo que ambos pensaban. —Si esto sigue así…

—Si se convierte en un problema… Se eliminará— Respondió decidido Gendo cerrando el primer informe de cuando Rei asistía al jardín de niños

º|||º

''… who now stands before you  
was caught red-handed showing feelings  
showing feelings of an almost human nature  
this will not do… ''

Rei pauso la película que estaba viendo al escuchar que la puerta de su nuevo departamento era tocada. La muchacha caminó por el ahora limpio y libre de obstáculos, suelo que las maid que contrato con su sueldo lograron conseguir casi a costa de su vida. El silbido de una tetera se escuchaba ahora en el silencio mientras ella caminaba. La chica de cabellos azules quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver al comandante del otro lado de la puerta

—Buenas tardes Rei—Saludó el hombre fríamente

—Comandante… yo… —La chica no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar—¿Qui… Quiere pasar?

—Sí, gracias—Dijo el hombre, este se sentó en la mesa de la sala—He sabido de tu cambio de residencia ¿Estás cómoda con esto?—Preguntó echando un vistazo a su alrededor, reconociendo de paso la película que la chica veía

Junto al televisor había una caja llena de Vhs, DVDs y discos. En la caja estaba escrito burdamente ''Cosas de Misato''.

—¿Le gustaría tomar té?—Preguntó la chica acercándose

—Sí, gracias Rei—Contestó el hombre

La joven caminó hasta donde estaba el té, y el agua que ya había hervido preparando su té y uno para su superior, al mismo tiempo pensaba como expresar las diversas experiencias, emociones y descubrimientos que había estado viviendo recientemente. Vivencias que la tenían realmente confundida, desde su mudanza, la plática con Misato y sus aun para ella confusas reacciones contra el tercer elegido. Mientras lo hacía notaba que la película que estaba viendo había sido otra vez puesta en reproducción.

''… let me hammer him today  
crazy  
toys in the attic, i am crazy… ''

Rei dejó el té a el comandante junto con un tarrillo de azúcar, este volcó dos cucharadas y batió lentamente el líquido diluyendo la azúcar en él. Este miraba a Rei con serenidad e investigando a su vez, segundo lo que veía. Sus expresiones, sus modos de actuar, los ofrecimientos prestados desde que entró al departamento. Todo resulto de lo más extraño para el hombre, acostumbrado a un trato más mecánico por parte de la chica.

—¿Hay algo que te esté molestando… Rei?—Preguntó el hombre secamente, esperando una respuesta clara y explicativa.

La joven alzó su cabeza algo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero intentó disimularlo. Por un momento, Gendo creyó ver a Yui reflejado en la expresión de tímida sorpresa de la joven piloto. Una expresión que recordaba haber visto, luego acompañada de una sonrisa.

''… you had to go your own way  
have you broken any homes up lately?...''

—No sé explicarlo con claridad comandante… Últimamente… He estado… Confundida respecto a algunos eventos—Dijo dubitativamente la joven, el comandante se extrañó de esta forma tan ''humana'' de contestar pero no intervino—No logró entender… No logró entender mucho de lo que hago… Estoy dudando en dar respuestas que antes solía dar… Mi modo de actuar… Lo notó, ha cambiado… Tiene que ver con… —El fugaz recuerdo de estar con Shinji en el elevador, y ese beso que compartieron cruzo la mente de la primera elegida, causando un rubor que nuevamente extraño al comandante—Cosas recientes que he vivido…

''… MґLord i never meant for him to get any troubles  
why'd he ever have to leave me?...''

—¿Cuál es el problema… Rei?—Preguntó nuevamente el comandante

La chica abrió ligeramente sus ojos notando que no sabía que responder. No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta tan metódica, tampoco entendía porque estaba hablando de esto. No. Eso sí lo sabía. El comandante siempre estuvo para ella, y ella siempre estuvo para él. El debería poder ayudarla así como ella lo ayudaba ciegamente.  
¿Pero por qué un maestro debería preocuparse por los problemas de su herramienta?.La confusión en Rei no paraba de aumentar, cada vez se comprendía menos. ¿Era miedo acaso lo que sentía?.

Estaba frente a cosas desconocidas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquellos, esas otras personas que vivían en este mundo junto a ella parecían tener un poder que no comprendía en ella. Un poder para hacerla sentir, hacerla pensar, capaz de confundirla y ayudarla a comprender.

Flashes de su charla con Misato en la sima del mirador, su discusión con Shinji en el elevador. ¿Por qué podían afectar su juicio? Ella siempre se preocupó por su opinión, y el resto del mundo nunca tuvo importancia en su mundo. ¿Dónde estaba ella antes?¿En qué lugar ella se encontraba que las palabras y opiniones del resto del mundo no llegaban a ella? Estaba ahora expuesta. Lo sentía. Atenta de las palabras de ciertas personas. Consciente de lo que hay a su alrededor.

¿Había perdido sus defensas?¿Esa barrera que la separaba del resto? Que mantenía a ella por un lado y al resto de las personas por el otro. ¿Sentía miedo?¿Ansiedad acaso?¿Por todas estas experiencias? No. No eran las experiencias lo que le provocaba la ansiedad, sino más bien que las provocaba. Aquello que desconocía, la causa, no lo comprendía, no le gustaba y no logra obtener explicación. ¿Por qué ahora podían llegar a ella y a su corazón?

Abrió la boca ligeramente entendiendo lo que la acongojaba, sin embargo aun sin respuesta a ello. Vio al comandante, la persona a quien siempre recurría, él podría contestarle y ayudarle a volver todo a la normalidad. Ayudarla a separarse otra vez de todos los demás, a usar ese disfraz de indiferencia y odio que hasta hace poco siempre usó y que ahora parecía haber perdido

—No… Comprendo… —Musitó con calma—No comprendo porque siento estás cosas… Y no me gusta desconocer eso… ¿Por qué ahora pienso en aquellos que me rodean y que piensan o dirán?

Gendo no denotó cambio en su expresión mientras bebía un sorbo de su te. Con claridad veía como una de sus piezas, una de sus herramientas más importantes, se estaba volviendo errática e innecesariamente humana. Después de que ella demostrara por sí misma su desapego por la humanidad, poco se preocuparon en mantener bajo control a la chica. Sin embargo Gendo ahora veía un posible inconveniente en el futuro.

Estos pequeños cambios que la llevaban a realiza actos y pensamientos que no se le ordenaban, si bien había desarrollado estos con el pasar de los años, siempre mantuvo en mente su papel, su rol y que es. Un herramienta no debe tener opiniones, menos sentimientos que le confundan.

Gendo suspiró, pensando en que le dio demasiada libertad a su pieza del juego de ajedrez. Ahora comenzaba a mostrar signos de inestabilidad, algo que tendría que intentar arreglar o tendría que reemplazar a la joven por una herramienta más apta.

''… Worm, your Honour, let me take him home… ''

—Rei, volverás a la ba… —Gendo se cortó a sí mismo, viendo la expresión de la joven frente suyo

''… se. Te alojaras allí hasta que te estabilices. La Dra. Akagi te tratará cuando vuelva. Reduciremos tus encuentros con los otros pilotos al mínimo, y saldrás solo a las batallas si es necesario. ¿Entendido?'' Gendo acabó lo que iba a decir en su mente, pero no logró pronunciarlo

''… there must have been a door there in the wall  
for when i came in… ''

La expresión que veía ahora en Rei, fue más de lo que el hombre pudo manejar. La imagen de su esposa, y de la primera elegida se mezclaban y no podía dilucidar cuál era cual. La joven esbozaba una expresión de que había visto en su Yui, mucho tiempo atrás. Sus ojos mirándolo solo a él, esperando de él la respuesta y solo de él. En ese momento para esa joven no había otra persona en ese mundo.

Gendo no pudo mantenerse firme. Dudó. No podía tomar a esa joven y volverla a la que era. Todo lo que Yui había profesado en vida, mejorar el mundo para la humanidad, para ver un mejor mañana. Finalmente las palabras que Yui le había dicho hace tanto tiempo, resonaron una vez más en su cabeza. ''El ser humano olvida cosas para sobrevivir, pero hay ciertas cosas que no deben ser olvidadas''

''Esta… No es la manera… '' Pensó Gendo para sí, algo que solo para éltenía significado. La imagen de Yui se desvaneció y solo quedó la imagen de Rei, expectante frente a él. El hombre estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la taza de téresbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso rompiéndose en pedazos. El solo miró como los pedazos quedaron esparcidos en el suelo, mientras Rei se levantaba. Miró fugazmente la pantalla de la televisión, donde un pequeño muñeco de trapo estaba encerrado entre muros, y luego miró a Rei que se encontraba hablándole

—¿Se encuentra bien comandante?

—Debo irme… —Dijo el hombre de lentes levantándose

''… since my friend, you have revealed your deepest fear  
i sentence you to be expose before your peers… ''

—Comandante, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?¿No iremos a la base?¿Quépasará con esto que siento?—Preguntó la chica mientras Gendo ya estaba fuera con la puerta en la mano a punto de cerrarla

Mirando de perfil mientras entornaba la puerta para cerrarla, pronuncio su orden para la joven piloto la cual sencillamente tendría que acatar.

—Cumplirás tus deberes como piloto… El resto está por tu cuenta

Gendo cerró la puerta y dejó tras de sí a la aun confundida niña. Se escuchó el sonido metálico de la cerradora embonando parte con parte, hasta quedar completamente cerrada

''… tears down the wall!  
teears down the wall''

Gendo bajó del edificio, hacia el auto que le había traído. Dentro de éste esperaba Fuyutsuki, que miraba con cierta sorpresa la tan pronta vuelta de su superior.

—¿No viene la primera elegida con nosotros?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—No—Contestó Gendo

—¿No deberíamos resguardarla de los peligros aquí fuera como habíamos planeado?— Preguntó Fuyutsuki mientras Gendo cerraba la puerta con fuerza

—Es reemplazable—Dijo secamente

—Ya veo… —Comentó Fuyutsuki desviando la vista, notando que había cierta falsedad en esas palabras—Se proseguirá la vigilancia entonces…

º|||º

Lejos de la ciudad, en medio del mar, dos jóvenes pilotos se encontraban recostados viendo el atardecer. El ambiente estaba calmo por el momento, los preparativos estaban hechos y solo restaba esperar la luz verde de la ONU. Los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban y las estrellas comenzaban a salir a la vista poco a poco

—¿Te encuentras bien Shinji-Kun?—Preguntó Kaworu rompiendo el agradable silencio

—¿Eh?... Sí… Claro—Dijo Shinji algo distraído

—Haz estado muy distraído últimamente… —Dijo el joven alvino con su vista perdido en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse totalmente

—He… tenido algunas cosas que pensar… —Dijo Shinji ligeramente acongojado

Recordó como desde hacía ya algún tiempo, sus reacciones, sus pensamientos comenzaban a cambiarse más y más. Shinji estaba al tanto de que su mente, su forma de ser cambiaria conforme los recuerdos y experiencias de su contraparte se amoldaran en su mente.

Sin embargo últimamente notaba que los cambios eran cada vez más frecuentes y cada vez le era más difícil controlarse. El día anterior, el comentario de Asuka lo alertó más. Ella mencionó que cuando estaban en Alemania era limpio, sin embargo llegado estos momentos su afición por la limpieza era un lejano hobby. Antes al ver suciedad o desorden se disponía a limpiar y organizar, en cambio ahora caía en la desidia y no hacía nada.

Pequeñas actitudes y gestos que poco a poco iban acumulándose, cambiándolo poco a poco sin darse cuenta.

—No pareces ser túmismo amigo mío… Tan preocupado y serio—Comentó Kaworu

—Sin embargo esa es mi verdadera naturaleza… —Dijo Shinji

—Nuestra verdadera forma de ser no se muestra conscientemente, más bien lo que somos se muestra cuando no estamos pendientes de lo que hacemos—Dijo Kaworu, ambos seguían mirando al cielo

—Precisamente es eso lo que me preocupa… —Comentó Shinji con poca voz

—No todos los cambios son para mal, Shinji-Kun… Deberías de pensar si estás volviéndote peor, o mejor… —Shinji giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver a Kaworu, sus palabras, enigmáticas como siempre, habían llamado su atención—Hay ocasiones en que los cambios, aunque nos asusten, son para mejor… No dejes que tu miedo evite que obtengas algo mejor

Luego de que el joven piloto terminara de hablar, se produjo un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de las olas golpeando contra los barcos. Kaworu miraba el cielo sin perder la concentración, pero Shinji seguía mirándolo. Se sentía como si Kaworu lo hubiera leído y dado un consejo, ese muchacho siempre era así, parecía saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente lo cual no dejaba de asombrarle y extrañarle

—Kaworu-kun… .¿Tu acaso sa… ?

—Las estrellas eran más brillantes antes… —Lecortó súbitamente el albino

—¿Eh?—Exclamó Shinji, Kaworu no lo miró pero sonrió

—Es un mecanismo de defensa del ser humano… Idealizar el pasado… Haciendo que el presente parezca malo, aunque puede que el presente sea mejor que el pasado… —Explicó Kaworu—De ahí viene ese pensamiento de que el pasado brilla, conforme el tiempo pasa…

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó Shinji, el otro piloto se levantó, aun sin perder la vista al cielo estrellado

—Que todos deberían preguntarse realmente si su pasado es tan bueno… No sea que se pierdan de disfrutar el presente, por un vago recuerdo… —Dijo, luego lo miró a los ojos desde la primera vez que se habían recostado a descansar—O aferrarse a algo que puede que no sea tan bueno como lo nuevo que obtuviste…

Shinji sintió un escalofrió en cuanto Kaworu terminó esa última frase, mientras Kaworu lo miraba seriamente a los ojos, Shinji sentía que no lograba escapar de ese contacto visual. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kaworu rompió el cruce de miradas y dio media vuelta

—Voy a descansar, mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado… —Dijo Kaworu caminando hasta la puerta

—Espera, todo esto que dijiste…

—La duda separa a las personas. Es un veneno que desintegra amistades y rompe relaciones placenteras. Es una espina que irrita y daña,es una espada que mata… Nos corroe, y termina por destruirnos… —Le cortó Kaworu y sin más salió por la puerta en dirección a su camarote

º|||º

En la ciudad, siendo más precisos en el hogar de Mana Kirishima. La dueña del lugar daba los últimos retoques a su departamento, recientemente organizado y limpiado. Luego de mover una mesa, se irguió y vio el fruto de su trabajo con una sonrisa. El perro que vivía allí miraba a Mana mientras jadeaba

Estaba por ir a descansar en su sillón, cuando llamaron a su puerta. La puerta estaba al final de un pasillo, desde la sala de estar, por ella estaba a un costado la cocina de camino. Lejos de estar fastidiada ella caminó velozmente y abrió la puerta recibiendo a su invitado, el perro corrió hasta la puerta saltándole encima al invitado mientras este le acariciaba

—¡ANIKI!—Exclamó la chica dándole un abrazo que este respondió con lentitud, la chica lo miró y reconoció la expresión tan tranquila que llevaba—

—Tenemos que hablar—Dijo Johan mirándola a los ojos

—¿Es por los paquetes que tenían que llegarte?… porque he oído que el correo internacional es todo un desastre —Se apresuró a defenderse la chica

—¿Qué le sucedieron a mis paquetes?—Preguntó esta vez Johan intrigado por las palabras de la muchacha

—Eh… —Exclamó Mana con una sonrisa estupefacta—Oh, no es nada... Es solo… Ya sabes…

—Luego me preocupo por eso… —Dijo Johan pasando con sus maletas dentro del hogar, Mana ayudándolo cargando también dos—¿Ryouji ya te ha dado las cosas para analizar?

La pregunta sorprendió a Mana, esta soltó los bolsos dejándolos caer al piso. Tragó saliva alarmada por haber sido descubierta. Era cierto que Ryouji Kaji, su compañero, le había llevado algunas cosas para que las analizara y determinara si eran verdad o no. Pero que la persona frente suyo supiera sus movimientos la dejó petrificada

—Acerca de eso tenemos que hablar… ¿Recuerdas que te invitaron a unirte debido a tus habilidades con la informática…?Bien, es hora de que sepas quien te recomendó… —Dijo Johan dejando sus maletas a un lado y tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor

—S-I—Dijo la chica imitándolo y cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás suyo

º|||º

—Capitán Katsuragi, ya todo está preparado… Mejor descanse un poco—Le dijo Ritsuko en tono irónicamente formal a su amiga

—En un momento Rit-chan… —Dijo Misato pasándose la mano por toda la cara despertándose—Estoy terminando las instrucciones en caso de que fallemos esta misión…

—Muy precavido de tu parte… Y algo pesimista… —Dijo Ritsuko encendiendo un cigarrillo—De todas maneras si fallamos aquí todo estará terminado… No hay Evas operativos para combatir al ángel…

—Es por eso que enviaré un estrategia de evacuación y un plan de ataque que detenga al ángel con armas convencionales… —Contestó Misato—Debido a la complejidad de la misión no hay un 100% de probabilidades de éxito…

—Si el ángel despierta, prácticamente está todo acabado… En el mar no hay forma de combatirlo—Dijo Ritsuko echando un aro de humo

—Si fracasáramos, no me gustaría salir intacta del bombardeo —Musitó Misato

—Que pensamiento más macabro… —Comentó Ritsuko

—No me mal entiendas… Es que simplemente… —Misato dio un bostezo —No quiero estar a la deriva en el mar otra vez…

º|||º

En las calles de Tokyo 3, un lujoso auto blanco se movilizaba elegantemente camino a su hogar. Su dueña, una pelirroja muy atractiva manejaba su auto con una sonrisa en su rostro

''Oh… Mi cresta… Mi fabuloso Cresta 2015… Hoy fue un día largo… Pero volver contigo a casa es siempre un buen final de mi día… '' Pensaba Kyoko mientras estacionaba su vehículo.

La mujer dejó su vehículo, no sin darle un último vistazo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro antes de caminar hasta su departamento. Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por su madre y una hija que no lograba ubicar debido a su aspecto.

Asuka estaba en esos momentos, usando dos coletas y un vestido sumamente infantil. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras veía a su madre tras el marco de la puerta. A Kyoko solo se le pudo notar un pequeño tic en su parpado inferior izquierdo

—No quiero saber… —Dijo Kyoko pasando velozmente a través del recibidor camino a su habitación

—¡Mamá!¡No me dejes sola otra vez con ella!—Exclamó con pánico Asuka

—Vamos pequeña niña, ¿acaso no aprecias los regalos que te hice?—Preguntó la abuela de Asuka

—¡Por favor no me dejes sola!—Volvió a exclamar mirando por donde se fue su madre

—Y pensar que tu abuelo eligió ese vestido pensando en lo bonita que te verías… —Comentó su abuela fingiendo decepción—¿Qué estará haciendo ese hombre ahora?

º|||º

En esos momentos en Alemania, el abuelo de la familia Zeppelin se encontraba en el supermercado cercano a su hogar haciendo sus compras. Aprovechando el momento, se había quedado hablando con la cajera, aun teniendo una larga fila detrás de el

—… Y así fue como me condecoraron… Pero no todo era acción en el frente, si no estabas a la moda eras ridiculizado entre los compañeros… Recuerdo que-

—Señor debe pagar, la fila se está acumulando—Le cortó la cajera

—Claro, claro… Déjame revisar en mi cartera—El abuelo comienza a revisar su billetera—mecánico, tintorería, líder de la unión de homosexuales de Berlin... por alguna razón... comunista, ¡Aquí esta! Mi credencial de conducir… pensé que me la habían revocado aquella vez que…

—¿Aquella vez que… ?—Un joven se tapó la boca al no darse cuenta lo que preguntó instintivamente

—Oh es una historia muy larga y excesivamente carente de lógica… Todo empezó en la 2º guerra mundial… Por aquellos tiempos un tal Abe se atribuía el hecho de haber inventado el beso… Pero fui yo quien en realidad…

Todos los que estaban en la fila, más la cajera bufaron mientras el abuelo seguía contando sus anécdotas.

º|||º

—A esta hora… En Alemania debe estar haciendo las compras… —Dijo la abuela pensando sobre el asunto

—… —Asuka guardó silencio mientras su abuela pensaba y tomaba un camino de huida

—Asuka… Mi niña, todavía no te he visto usar todos los vestidos que te traje como regalos—Dijo la abuela, Asuka se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y dejó escapar un sollozo

—¡… 10 minutos!¡Solo 10 minutos!—Se pudo oír a la voz de una chica gritando, a la brevedad la puerta de la casa fue tocada

Mientras la abuela contestaba al llamado, Asuka corrió a esconderse a su habitación para cambiarse. La abuela abrió la puerta encontrándose con un joven rubio, y una jovencita castaña discutiendo

—Estás exagerando… Además como se suponía que iba a saber…

—¡¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a saber que no se debe poner pescado congelado en aceite hirviendo?... —Le cortó Mana a Johan

—Disculpen, ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó la abuela

—Verá…

/Flash Back /

Mana volvió de una rápida excursión a la tienda por unos aderezos, al abrir la puerta de su departamento se encontró a Johan sentado en el piso con el perro a su lado

—Mana…

—Un momento, voy a dejar esto en la… —Decía Mana mientras caminaba a la cocina, encontrándose con una lluvia ardiente que amenazó con atacarla—¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando dejé los pescados en el aceite empezó a saltar por todas partes… Estábamos esperando a que regresaras… —Explicó el joven

/Fin del Flash Back/

—Eso fue básicamente lo que pasó—Explicó el joven científico

—¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?—Exclamó Mana asestándole un terrible golpe en la cabeza de Johan—Disculpe señora, soy compañera de clase de Shinji Ikari Soryu y Asuka Soryu. Están por aquí, verá debido al incidente que hemos relatado, todavía no podemos volver a casa y…

—¿Por qué dejaste que el pescado acumulara tanto hielo?—Le preguntó Johan, ameritando otro golpe que lo dejó tirado en el suelo

—Él es mi aniki… No somos familiares de sangre… pero debido a muchas circunstancias… Y… Al final de todo terminamos siendo cercanos y… No me mal entienda, no quiero que piense… —Mana se enredó tanto que permaneció callada mientras era observada por la abuela

—Hola, Johan-kun… Haz crecido pero sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre—Saludó la abuela, Mana quedó con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que veía

—Prefiero pensar que mantengo la esencia de lo que soy… Se la ve igual de joven que la última vez que nos vimos Abuela Zeppelin Soryu—Dijo Johan

—Siempre tan educado… Tu profesora se está cambiando, pero no creo que haya problema en que te quedes a cenar mientras el aceite deja de saltar… —Dijo la abuela dejándole paso

—Agradezco su hospitalidad… —Dijo Johan entrando

—¿Has oído de la misión que se llevará a cabo mañana?… ¿Tienes que ir al mar para participar?—Preguntó la mujer mayor

—No, ya tengo bastante trabajo aquí… Tengo que hacerlo rápido si quiero conseguir algunos días de vacaciones… —Comentó Johan

—Ya quiero oírlo todo… Parece que ya dominas el idioma ¿Eh?—Dijo la abuela

—Me ha tomado tiempo, pero he logrado cierta fluidez… —Dijo Johan siguiendo charlando caminando

—¿Cómo es que…?¿Acaso…?¿Por qué siquiera me molesto en pensarlo?—Se preguntó Mana dándose finalmente por vencido y entrando sin hacer preguntas

º|||º

Luego de que Mana y Johan entraran, se quedaron un tiempo dialogando con la abuela antes de que esta comenzara a preparar la cena. Kyoko y Asuka volvieron para recibir a los invitados

—¿Sabes?tienes un don para llegar cuando menos te desean cerca… —Comentó Asuka sentándose

—… —Johan se quedó mirando a Asuka, luego extendió su mano y revolvió el cabello de Asuka—Sigues siendo… Adorable—Exclamó estirando la última palabra, molestando a Asuka

—Ya en serio, ¿Por qué te apareces a estas horas?—Preguntó Kyoko suspirando

—Verás, de entre los tantos factores…

—Tocó la cocina… —Resumió Mana

—Otra cosa ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?—Preguntó Asuka señalando a Mana

—Asuka se cortés… —Regañó su abuela desde la cocina

—Lo fui, nota que dije ''Ella'' y no ''Esta''—Se defendió Asuka

—No queríamos, pero… Insistió—Dijo Mana señalando con la mirada a Johan, quien frunció los labios

—Bueno, de momento limítense a llenar sus barrigas—Dijo la abuela llegando con la cena

—Mamá, yo iba a preparar la cena—Dijo Kyoko

—Pero hija, tus platos siempre quedan muy faltos de sabor… —Dijo la abuela

Asuka rio dándole la razón a su abuela mientras Kyoko suspiraba. Johan entre tanto devoraba lo que tenía enfrente, siendo visto reprobatoriamente por Mana, este se limitó a ignorarla

—¿No sabes esperar pedazo de animal?—Se quejó Mana con saña, Johan terminó de tragar y giró su cabeza mirándola a los ojos

—Tengo hambre—Se limitó a contestar

—¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?—Se quejó Mana

—Sí—Respondió Johan antes de volver a su plato

—Dime Johan-kun ¿Te quedarás mucho por aquí?—Preguntó la abuela

—Si tenemos suerte no… —Murmuró Asuka, al terminar la frase los palillos de la abuela se cerraron en la cara de Asuka que miró con miedo a su familiar

—Educación ante todo niña… —Dijo la abuela—Johan-kun tu respuesta…

—Estaré poco, o al menos es la idea… Pero creo que tendré que hacer algunos viajes por estos lugares con frecuencia… —Contestó Johan, luego miró seriamente a la abuela esta le contestó la mirada—¿Großmutter... ?(abuela)

—¿wenn?(Sí)—Preguntó esta a su vez

El ambiente por alguna razon se torno frio y tenso, Kyoko tragó saliva mientras alternava su vision entre la abuela y Johan que no parecian perderse de vista, tomó un vaso de agua mientras seguia obserbando. Asuka estaba apoyada sobre sus manos en la mesa expectante, mientras que Mana miraba fijamente a su hermano

—¿Puede servirme mas... ?—Preguntó finalmente extendido su plato

Asuka resbaló de sus manos y estampo su cara contra la mesa, mientras que Kyoko se atragantaba con el agua que tomaba y Mana sencillamente dejaba caer su cabeza junto a un suspiró

—Estás muy hambriento niño… ¿No te cocinan?—Dijo mirando a Mana

—No con frecuencia, pero hoy no es debido a eso—Dijo Johan limpiándose la boca mirando a Mana fijamente

—¡Hey!¡¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?—Exclamó la castaña

—En realidad he estado trabajando desde que bajé del barco sin parar… —Explicó el joven

—Ya, en serio… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—Preguntó Asuka—No somos tan idiota para creernos que trabajarías un día sin parar

—Sencillamente quiero adelantar trabajo para recuperar vacaciones… —Contestó Johan, Asuka se le quedó mirando—Eres adorable cuando haces preguntas—Dijo haciendo nuevamente énfasis en adorable, lo cual hizo saltar una vena en la frente de Asuka, esta se disponía a saltarle encima y atacarle ,pero esta vez fue su madre quien cerro sus palillos en su cara a modo de advertencia dejándola helada

º|||º

Ya era medianoche cuando la puerta de un solitario departamento fue tocada. El dueño dormitaba en su sillón con la televisión prendida, se encontraba solo usando una remera sucia y unos bóxers. Alrededor de él había restos de comida, y basura. Al oír los toquidos se despertó de súbito y caminó a la puerta abriéndola sin contemplación, encontrando a un hombre y a un perro a su lado

Los dos sujetos se miraron con tranquilidad. Quien había tocado la puerta cargaba un bolso de mano, el otro tenía el control remoto todavía en la mano. Ambos bostezaron al mismo tiempo antes de decir nada.

—Buenas noches Jo-San…

—Buenas noches Ren…

—¿Quieres pasar?—Preguntó Ren

—Sí, gracias. —Dijo Johan

—¿Antes podrías contarme porque estás aquí a esta hora?— Preguntó Ren otra vez

—Bien…

/Flash Back /

Eran cerca de las 9 cuando Mana y Johan regresaron a la casa, se encontraban platicando sobre la cena de hace poco

—… Solo digo que es extraño que una madre y una hija se pongan a practicar lucha libre en medio de un cena—Comentó Mana

—Es más frecuente de lo que crees… —Dijo Johan

—… —Mana quedó en silencio al abrir la puerta del departamento y encontrar algo que no había dejado

El lugar entero estaba patas para arriba, los sillones despedazados, platos rotos, paredes arañadas y golpeadas, el televisor boca abajo. Entre tanto, el canino del lugar salía de una habitación arrastrando unas telas destrozadas ya irreconocibles. Mana giró sobre sus pies, temblando de furia para mirar a Johan manteniendole la mirada

—Debiste entrenarlo mejor

/Fin del Flash back /

—Bien dicho… —Dijo Ren

—Gracias… ¿Puedo quedarme por unos días?—Preguntó el joven, Ren asintió

—Solo una cosa, si te vas a quedar aquí… Ten cuidado con… Mi vecino… —Dijo Ren señalando la puerta vecina del edificio

—¿Que sucede con él?—Preguntó Johan

—Ha… Ya sabes… Es… Sencillamente es… —Dijo Ren, luego recordó un detalle por menor—No tengo colchones ni nada por el estilo, ¿Te molesta dormir en el sofá?

En ese momento la puerta vecina se abrió, y un hombre sonriente salió con dos bolsas de basura. Miró a Ren con la misma sonrisa, e hizo un ademán con su cabeza para saludarlo

—¡Buenas noches Suzuhara!¡Disculpa si escuché algo de la conversación!¡Tengo un futon extra que puedo prestarles!¡Se los daré cuando dejé la basura fuera!—Dijo el hombrecito de forma animosa y amable antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

—¡TA-KA-MO-DO!—Gruñó Ren estirando la última silaba mientras agitaba su puño cerrado con furia y su rostro contorsionado por la furia

—Se ve amable… —Dijo Johan

—Eso es lo que hace… Después de que te del futon métete rápido—Dijo Ren entrando en el departamento

Johan recibió el futon junto con una canasta de bienvenida por parte de Takamodo y las amables palabras de que podía acudir a él por cualquier problema. Luego volvió con Ren con el cual devoraron la canasta de bienvenida sin que su rostro furioso desapareciera así como sus quejas paranoicas acerca de Takamodo

Continuara …

º|||º

N/A: Segunda parte ,preámbulo de la batalla .Solo falta el desenlace y ultima parte de este capitulo .Respuestas a Reviews al final de este trio de capítulos ,siento no poder contestar en este momento .Proximamente capitulo Omake y cierre de capitulo

SIN MAS SE DESPIDE SHOGOUKI


	13. El panorama Pt 3

11

El panorama  
Pt 3 

Se encontraban en la mitad del océano y eran cerca de las cuatro am, cuando un joven piloto de Eva salió a el exterior, pálido y con nauseas. Se acercó tambaleando a la baranda y se sostuvo sin mucha fuerza, solo para vaciar mas tarde el contenido de su estómago. Cuando las nauseas pasaron solo se dejó caer y se quedó sentado reposando contra la baranda.

Los sueños se habían vuelto más violentos por alguna razón, sin embargo no avanzaban. Esta vez, no eran los sueños con su madre, eran flashes del pasado del Shinji de este mundo. Reuniones en familia, días de escuela, fiestas, excursiones, viajes. Se sucedían muy rápido uno tras otro sin parar, entendía el contexto aun sin tener explicación alguna, estaba acostumbrado ya a esa sensación de saber sin en realidad saber de donde sacó ese conocimiento

El viento en la cubierta le refrescaba mientras le sacudía sus cabellos. Su respiración era larga y pausada, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Poco a poco su mente comenzó a calmarse dejándole repasar sus últimos sueños.

—Será mejor que controles eso, o terminarás por volverte loco—Dijo Kaworu asomándose ligeramente por la puerta

—Como si pudiera controlar las pesadillas...—Mintió rápidamente Shinji, Kaworu rio secamente por un segundo

—Lo mejor será que hables con alguien… Hablar sobre tus…"Pesadillas" te aliviará, si lo sigues acumulando no será bueno…—Dijo Kaworu dándose vuelta comenzando a volver a su camarote—Si no piensas dormir hasta la misión… Puedes probar de llamar al cuartel general, siempre hay alguien por ahí…

Dicho eso el joven salió de la vista, dejando a Shinji confundido como siempre. El joven se quedó a la merced del viento por unos minutos más antes de ir a la sala de comunicaciones. Luego de convencer al encargado de los equipos, este le dejó solo para que llamara al cuartel. Shinji miró soñolientamente la pantalla que indicaba que estaba intentando comunicarse, sonrió pensando que era muy difícil que hubiera alguien despierto allí por esas horas pero le sorprendió cuando se entabló una comunicación

—Hola, cuartel general de NERV, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?—Saludo Johan a modo de telefonista

—eh… Hola—Saludó Shinji confundido de ver al joven científico

A este se le podía ver por la pantalla ocupado con un pequeño trasto que estaba sobre la mesa, y en la que estaba rebosaba de partes metálicas dispersas por doquier.

—Sein-san… ¿Qué hace ahí?—Preguntó Shinji

—Trabajo… o mejor dicho, optimizo…—Contestó el joven sin dejar de trabajar ni de mirar su trasto

—Pero… Espera, ¿tu no trabajabas en otro país?—Preguntó Shinji

—Sí—Contestó Johan

—Y estas ahí ¿Por…?—Siguió preguntando Shinji

—Cuestiones laborales… —Dijo Johan entre dientes mientras apretaba unos tornillos con fuerza

—No vas a explicármelo completamente ¿no?—Dedujo Shinji mirándolo escéptico

—Tu fuiste el que llamo ¿no es cierto?...Así que tu tenias algo que decir, no yo que solo me limite a contestar—Dijo Johan con un suspiro

—Al menos me dices ¿Porque estas ahí… A las cuatro de la mañana?—Preguntó Shinji

—Bueno, como Mana me sacó de su casa, tuve que ir a la de Ren… Ahí tuvimos problemas con la disposición del futon, y su origen puntualmente… Lo importante es que terminamos espiando al vecino de Ren por un rato, pero eventualmente me aburrí y con la excusa de trabajo pendiente vine aquí… Pero me aburrí otra vez así que comencé a trabajar… —Contestó Johan

—Hay varias cosas que no comprendí… Y algunas no quiero saberlas… —Dijo Shinji riendo

—¿Para que llamaste "Big Head"—Dijo Johan aun pensando en el tema anterior

—¿"Big Head"?...¿Porque me llamas así?—Preguntó Shinji algo ofendido por ser llamado cabezón en ingles

—Siempre te he dicho así… O al menos mientras viví en tu casa…Y por qué… Creo que fue porque se te atoró tu cabeza en el agujero de un tronco o algo así… —Dijo Johan dejando de trabajar para recordar eso

—No importa, yo llamaba…

—Creo que había sido en un viaje… O algo relacionado con el exterior—Le cortó Johan

—No te preocupes por eso…

—Tardamos 1 hora en sacarte… Usamos barro para hacer que te deslizaras fuera y…

—¡Bien!¡Ya entendí!¡Soy cabezón!—Le cortó Shinji

Shinji no se dio cuenta, pero termino por hablar con el joven científico sin ningún inconveniente y con una fluidez poco común. Con Johan trabajando en sus trastos, este solo se limitó a oír, o al menos eso decidió creer Shinji mientras hablaba sobre sus sueños recientes, escondiendo ciertas cosas y cambiando otras pero manteniendo la línea original de su problema

—…Y comienzo a sentirme mal al respecto…—Dijo Shinji terminando de narrar

—…—Johan suspiró, y dejó sus trastos por primera vez para mirar con ojos cansinos a Shinji —Recapitulando… Hace unos meses sufriste un extraño episodio psicótico…

—Una recaída por una tensión…—Corrigió Shinji haciendo referencia al suceso que la Dra. Hiber explicó cuando llegó a este mundo en un principio.

—Lo que tu digas…—Dijo Johan escépticamente girando los ojos—Lo cual te hizo perder parte de tus recuerdos o marearte… En realidad, no me importa que sea lo que tu digas… Y desde entonces haz estado reconstruyendo tu vida a base de sueños y flashes progresivamente… —Dijo Johan, Shinji sonrió ligeramente creyendo que había dejado todo en claro y sin sospechas—Y… Para agregar conflicto, estos sueños están confundiéndote entre lo que eras y lo que eres en este momento… ¿Estoy cerca?

—Algo así… ¿No se por qué hablo de esto contigo precisamente?—Dijo Shinji mas para si que a Johan

—¿No será porque es un tema que si tratas con tus mas allegados, temes que les asuste, los entristezca o preocupe de manera innecesaria según tu punto de vista?—Dedujo Johan, mientras le miraba con una mirada perezosa pero fija escudriñando en su rostro para ver si acertó

—Sigues asustándome Franken…—Dijo Shinji bufando y bajando la cabeza, solo para quedarse pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, no sabia ni porque dijo eso pero estaba al tanto del significado por alguna razón aun siendo la primera vez que lo oía de si mismo

—¿Franken?... Cierto… Franken Sein el estudiante loco, ¿Así me llamaba mientras estuve en tu casa?...¿O era en la universidad…?... Bah, no importa—Dijo Johan esbozando una mueca añorando el pasado

—Cierto… Y Asuka era la que mas te molestaba ¿No?—Dijo Shinji de forma automática otra vez

—Cierto… ¿Y eso lo soñaste recientemente o lo recordabas de antes?—Preguntó Sein clavando sus ojos en Shinji otra vez

—Ciertamente fue reciente…—Confesó Shinji, era obvio que mentir o desviar el tema no le serviría de mucho con este tipo

—Mira… Se acerca la hora en que llegan mis ayudantes, tenemos que iniciar la segunda fase de estos trastos… ¿Quieres algo parecido a un consejo por mi parte?—Dijo Sein juntando los trastos en una pila

—Temo preguntar… O mas bien oír… pero…—Dijo Shinji con una mueca

—Shinji, nosotros somos nosotros mismos…Lo que somos siempre va a cambiar, no pensaremos de la misma manera siempre, ni actuaremos siempre del mismo modo… —Dijo Johan—El cuerpo madura, la mente se desarrolla, los afectos cambian… Eso se llama adolescencia Big head —Eso ultimo hizo sacarle una carcajada a Shinji —Te recomiendo que te centres mas en recordar todo lo que puedas mas que en el miedo psicótico de que esos recuerdos te cambiaran…

—Pero si cambio… Y ya no puedo volver a ser como antes… ¿Eso…?—Shinji comenzó a sentir dudas otra vez sobre el tema

—Eso se llama seguir adelante… —Dijo Johan captando la atención de Shinji— ¿Sabes por qué tenemos ojos que miran hacia adelante?—Shinji solo lo miró esperando la respuesta—Las personas tienen los ojos delante para poder ver la distancia y poder continuar avanzando y no distraerse con lo que están dejando atrás… —Dijo seriamente Johan dejando a Shinji con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, luego los entrecerró

—¿Eso suena a frase de un anime viejo?—Preguntó Shinji mirando a Johan con duda, este tosió roncamente y disimulo rápidamente su sorpresa

—¿Y que si lo es?… No deja de ser cierto…—Dijo Johan cruzándose de brazos para la risa de Shinji, luego por lo bajo refunfuño

—…—Shinji comenzó a reírse, mientras Johan le miraba—Supongo que si… Ya me han dicho esto antes…

—Pero como de costumbre tu cabezota te hace difícil entender… —Dijo Johan levantándose—Bien… —Exclamó Johan para sí, mirando al techo, repasando cosas en su mente—Con esto… Ya podemos pasar a la fase de programación… Siendo tres… Y… Sí contamos los días y… Aunque tengo que tener en cuenta que aquí ya es verano…—Dijo Johan, luego sacudió la cabeza—Debo irme, tú elimina al ángel y todo eso, e intenta no romper al eva en el proceso, no quiero mas trabajo

—Lo intentaré—Dijo Shinji, Johan se acercó y pegó su cara la cámara, dando una vista poco agradable a Shinji

—¡No lo intentes, hazlo! ¡Y si tienes una experiencia extra corporal en busca de tus recuerdos, que sea después…—Dijo Johan luego apagando la cámara

—A este tipo… Realmente no se si quiero recordarlo…—Dijo Shinji para si mientras se iba de la sala de comunicaciones 

º|||º 

—Buenos días…—Saludó Kyoko a Satsuki y a Maya cuando entró al laboratorio, estas estaban mirando atentamente como el nuevo joven integrante seguía trabajando—¿Ya empezó?

—Hace horas… No sé si durmió…—Dijo Maya

—¿Qué hace?—Preguntó Kyoko

—No sabemos… Cuando llegamos dijo que había terminado los ajustes mecánicos, y ahora había que esperarla para iniciar la fase de programación…—Dijo Maya

—Luego dijo que estaba aburrido y se puso a hacer cosas con las piezas que sobraban… —Dijo Satsuki

—¿Sobraban piezas cuando llegó todo esto?—Preguntó Kyoko tomando una taza de café de la mesa de laboratorio

—…—Maya y Satsuki quedaron en silencio

—No había piezas sobrantes, ¿No es cierto?—Dijo Kyoko, las otras chicas asintieron—Eso quiere decir que estuvo sacando piezas de…—Dijo Kyoko haciendo un gesto con sus ojos, Satsuki dejó de servir café mientras que Maya se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento 

—…—Maya y Satsuki cruzaron una mirada

—Vayan a ver que hizo—Dijo Kyoko sentándose para tomar su café

—¡Si!—Dijeron las jóvenes saliendo corriendo, la joven Satsuki cargando el café todavía en sus manos

No tardaron mucho en dar con el joven científico que se encontraba soldando en un rincón, a su alrededor había un montón de piezas tiradas y otras rotas

—Johan-san… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?—Preguntó Satsuki acercándose con una taza de café y algo de miedo

—Avanza… Aunque creo que se acerca la hora de tomar mi pastilla—Dijo Johan que seguía soldando algo

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Preguntó Satsuki

—Bueno… El hecho de que desmantele partes de los miembros sustitutos que consideré prescindibles… —Johan suspiró mientras dejaba de soldar y se sacaba la mascara para soldar—Y creé este robot de limpieza—Dijo señalando a un robot de cuatro patas con muchos elementos agregados

—Ya veo…—Dijo Satsuki mirando a Maya que se encogió de hombros— ¿Y funciona?

—Veamos—Dijo apretando un botón en el robot.

El robot tenía una cabeza similar a la de un caballo, rectangular y con un ojo en el centro. La cabeza se elevó y el ojo se encendió con un color blanco.

—Activado—Se escuchó desde el robot

—Hooo…—Exclamó Satsuki

—Eso va a ahorrar mucho trabajo—Dijo Ren apareciendo desde las sombras con unas ojeras muy notorias— ¿Cómo funciona?¿Como funciona?—Preguntó Ren como un niño pequeño

—Bien, tiene un sensor que le indica que y donde limpiar. Es totalmente seguro, solo se activa cuando dices "Cleaning" —El robot comenzó a moverse y a limpiar por si solo—Solo le falta un nombre...

—Ya se ¡El megarobot limpiador Ex!—Dijo Ren

—Paso…—Replicó Johan

—Que tal…Limpiatron—Propuso Satsuki

—No…—Respondió Johan haciendo una cruz con sus brazos

—¡El Quehacerbot!—Dijo Kyoko caminando hacia el lugar curiosa por la masa de gente reunida

—Rechazado—Contestó Johan

—Bien, bien, mejor ponle tu el nombre y terminemos de una vez—Dijo Maya sonriendo calmadamente

—Bien…—Johan se llevo un la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a rascarse—¡Lo tengo!¡Se llamara!¡El JOHEÍN V.2.2!

—¿V.2.2?—Dijo todo el mundo

—El primero se volvió loco y ahora esta hundido en las piscinas de refrigeración y este es la versión mejorada, luego de que le retire el lanzallamas y el dispositivo de autodestrucción… ¡Joheín V2.2! ¡Cleaning level 2!—Ordenó Johan y el robot comenzó a limpiar mas rápido mientras Johan reía satisfecho

—¡Es impresionante!—Dijo Satsuki acercándose al robot, derramando por accidente el café en la cabeza del Joheín, a este se le apagó el ojo solo para reactivarse con un color rojo esta vez

—¡Joheín V.2.2! ¡Debe eliminar toda la suciedad!—Exclamó el robot y salió corriendo a toda velocidad destruyendo todo a su paso siendo observado por todo el grupo

—Yo no voy a arreglar eso—Dijo Johan saliendo de la vista

º|||º 

Sobre el grupo de científicos se encontraba Rei observándoles apoyada sobre una baranda. Los movimientos de aquellos que se movían allí abajo poco le importaban. Había ido a primera hora sin ninguna razón como ella solía hacer pero esta vez le estaba resultando difícil permanecer allí

Los días monótonos y cotidianos comenzaban a desaparecer, su vida cobraba un sentido. Ya no se limitaría a solo existir, sin embargo no sabía que hacer con su recién redescubierta libertad. Las opciones eran tantas que se veía abrumada, necesitaba a alguien para apoyarla y guiarla en este camino.

El comandante pasó cerca de donde estaba, pero no cruzaron miradas. El siguió su camino por la baranda opuesta mientras ella tomaba rumbo hacia los jardines. Paseó por ellos, caminando descalza sobre el pasto, luego se tiro boca arriba a mirar el cielo artificial. Su mente no paraba de pensar en cosas que hacer, lugares a donde ir solo que todavía no había decidido por donde empezar, solo decidió esperar al regreso de Misato para pedirle ayuda y consejo

º|||º 

—Bien, den inicio a la operación. —Dijo Misato por la radio

El Eva 02 comenzó a descender camino a la grieta donde esperaba el ángel. Sobre ellos, la armada de la O.N.U. vigilaba y estaba preparada para lanzar todo lo que tenían si la operación fracasaba. Shinji aguardaba en la superficie sobre un barco, le recordaba mucho a la ocasión donde piloteo el Eva 02 con Asuka. Si Kaworu fallaba, especulaba con tener que saltar al agua y afrontar al ángel como lo hizo ya una vez.

—¿Cómo va todo?—Preguntó Misato al rato que el Eva 02 descendió al mar

—Todo normal, me acercó a la fisura—Contestó Kaworu

—Todos listos y en sus puestos. ¿Alguna novedad?—Preguntó Misato mirando a Ritsuko

—Nada nuevo, todo parece seguir como lo planeamos. Si sigue descendiendo así encontrara al ángel sin problemas—Contestó Ritsuko

—Vaya tanto estrés por esto…—Dijo Kaworu para si—Aunque puede que tengan razón en estar alertas… Cuando esté más cerca de mi hermano… No se como reaccionara a mi cercanía—Dijo Kaworu poniéndose serio

En la superficie el ambiente era silencioso, el ruido del viento y las olas, además del ocasional zumbido de los aviones de la O.N.U. no parecían distraer a los tripulantes ni a quienes estaban participando en la misión. Los miembros de la flota miraban los controles, los sonares y todo el instrumental sin pestañar. Mientras, en el Eva, Shinji no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento por alguna razón

Apretó los controles y suspiró tratando de relajarse. Forzó una sonrisa y pensó para si mismo que todo iba a estar bien, que esta vez no habría ningún peligro.

—Hice contacto con el objetivo. Comienzo a desplegar la jaula electromagnética—Informó Kaworu

—Procede —Confirmo Misato

Kaworu desplego la jaula, y atrapó al huevo que contenía al ángel. Un escalofrió recorrió al albino por un segundo, cosa que hizo que hiciera un gesto de molestia.

—Blanco confirmado—Informó Aoi

—Comiencen a elevarlo—Dijo Misato—Quiero lecturas constantes del ángel. Shinji permanece alerta

Con lentitud, el cable comenzó a jalar al Evangelion a la superficie. El piloto dentro respiraba pausada y controladamente mirando fijamente el huevo frente a él.

—No… —Musitó Kaworu entrecerrando los ojos cuando al casi llegar a la superficie los primeros rayos de luz llegaban a su vista 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de NERV, un robot de limpieza destruía todo a su paso con Maya y Satsuki detrás de él, intentando pararle. A todo esto, el joven científico manejaba una computadora junto con su antigua mentora que dejó su labor para mirarle y preguntarle

—¿Por qué tienes el pelo mas cortó?

Sein corcoveo un momento y dejó de trabajar abruptamente. Luego giró su cabeza casi como un búho para mirar a la pelirroja que se asustó del gesto macabro que tenia

—Ejem… ¿Algo que no quieras hablar?—Dijo Kyoko, como contestación solo recibió un temblor en el parpado izquierdo que hizo que un sudor frio se le escurriera por la nuca, el joven comenzó a recordar en silencio

/Flash back/

—Alice… ¿Eso es… El prototipo del cuchillo de filo molecular?—Preguntó un muy pálido Sein a la mujer de largo pelo castaño

—oh… ¿Esto?—Dijo riendo con una expresión asesina, mientras levantaba lo que parecía una espada de doble filo

—Alice… Alice…—Dijo miserablemente mientras retrocedía

—Esta es la parte en la que corres—Dijo Alice asomando sus dientes como un animal al asecho

—¡ALICE RICHARDSON!—Gritó antes de salir corriendo el joven Sein

Cuando se dio vuelta, Alice cortó con su arma el aire, y en eso el pelo que ondeaba en el aire de Sein. Pero el rubio no se detuvo a pensar en eso, sino que siguió corriendo por su vida

/Fin del flash back /

—Humf…—Gruñó Sein y volteó su cabeza lentamente volviendo a trabajar

—Bueno… no me digas nada… —Dijo Kyoko respirando aliviada una vez Sein dejó de mirarla

Ellos prosiguieron con la programación tranquilamente durante un rato, sin embargo no pudieron continuar cuando las alarmas sonaron. Sin perder el tiempo todos acudieron al puente donde se podía ver a Misato sosteniéndose de donde podía

—Capitana, no se logra oír bien por favor repita lo que dijo—Dijo Aoba

—Misión… Falli… El ángel ha… Los Evas están intentando… paren defensas… tentaremos detenerlo…—Se pudo oír entre la interferencia antes de que la transmisión se cortada del todo

Luego de que se cortara la transmisión y en la pantalla solo se viera interferencia, el sonido de la alarma era lo único que se escuchaba. Los empleados se miraron los unos a los otros, Hyuga apretó sus manos, impotente ante la situación, mientras que Aoba volteó a ver al comandante

—¿Señor…?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki mirándolo

—Empiecen a preparar las defensas, si la O.N.U. no puede contener al ángel tendremos que defendernos nosotros. —Dijo Gendo sin inmutarse—Quiero una conexión con la O.N.U., y ver lo que esta sucediendo.

—Sí—Afirmaron Aoba y Hyuga

—Señor, respecto al Eva 01…—Comentó Fuyutsuki

—Aunque el bombardeo se lleve a cabo, el Eva 01 estará bien…—Dijo Gendo

—Pero el piloto…—Dijo Fuyutsuki instintivamente, sin embargo se detuvo ahí no viendo preocupación alguna por su hijo en su superior 

º|||º 

Misato arrojó los auriculares y el micrófono con furia cuando la conexión se cortó y salió como pudo a cubierta para ver como los Evas 01 y 02 luchaban por retener al ángel similar a un pez en la superficie

—Capitana… —Llamó Aoi antes de caer por los temblores sobre los brazos de Misato

—Si esa cosa cae al mar estamos perdidos —Dijo Misato mirando el forcejeo de los gigantes que hacia temblar todo el navío

Mientras el Eva 01 sostenía la mandíbula del ángel tratando de parar sus forcejeos, Kaworu los tomaba por la cola, pero la fuerza de la bestia los sobrepasaba. Llegó el momento en el cual Kaworu fue arrojado al mar ya no pudiendo afirmarse a la cola del ángel.

—¡Kaworu!—Gritó Shinji al ver a su compañero caer al mar

Pero tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en el, ya que sin ayuda no pudo retener al ángel que al sacudirse logró sacarse al Eva de encima arrojándolo por los aires. Shinji logró apuntar para caer cerca de uno de los barcos cercanos y subirse a este. A todo esto, el ángel había vuelto al mar para buscar sin duda a su otro oponente

Debajo del agua, Kaworu ya se había preparado había desplegado su cuchillo progresivo y estaba atento a su enemigo. En la superficie, Misato corrió al puente para comunicarse con los pilotos ya todo calmado en el barco

—¿Kaworu-kun te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Misato

—Todo… bien…—Se oyó la respuesta tardía del piloto

—¡Espera yo ire…!

—¡NO SHINJI!¡El Eva no puede moverse con libertad si no tiene el equipo de tipo D!—Dijo Misato previniendo al piloto de saltar.

Shinji apretó los controles impotente una vez mas mientras miraba de forma imperturbable al mar.

—Tenemos que sacarlo a la superficie…—Dijo Misato —¡Comiencen a jalar al Eva 02! ¡Shinji ven hacia el barco principal para esperar al ángel!

—Entendido—Dijo Shinji

Shinji comenzó a saltar de barco en barco para regresar al que estaba en un inicio, mientras que en el agua Kaworu se defendía con su campo A.T. a duras penas y lanzaba unas estocadas rápidas pero inútiles contra su oponente. El ángel en cambio le propinó unas cuantas duras embestidas que dañaron bastante su armadura. Cuando comenzó a ser jalado, el ángel retrocedió para tomar envión y embestir contra él.

Shinji logró llegar al barco que jalaba a Kaworu y sacó su cuchillo progresivo esperando a su enemigo. Sin embargo el ruido de aviones acercándose capto la atención de todos que miraron con pavor al cielo

—Los aviones… De la O.N.U. —Balbuceó Misato molesta, la operación para contener al ángel comenzaba a llevarse a cabo antes de lo previsto.

Mientras todos miraban al cielo, desde el agua salió disparado hacia el aire el Eva 02 metido entre las fauces del ángel. Shinji reaccionó rápido y encaro al ángel propinándole una patada que logró liberar a su compañero. El Eva 02 quedó seriamente dañado, se notaba que los dientes traspasaron el equipo de dejándolo inútil, y dañando un poco las piernas de Eva

—¡NO LO HARÁS!—Gritó furioso antes de caer junto al ángel al agua

—¡SHINJI-kun!—Gritó Misato y sus compañeras

—Maldición…—Dijo Kaworu tratando de moverse pero el estropeado equipo D se lo dificultaba por lo que procedió a quitárselo.

Debajo de ellos, Shinji era golpeado sin parar por su enemigo, del cual apenas podía defenderse sin el equipo adecuado.

—Shinji, toma esto—Oyó por el comunicador a Kaworu, poco después pudo ver una extensión de cable y un trozo arrancado del equipo D que llevaba el Eva 02 caer cerca de él.

Kaworu había destrozado el ya inútil equipo para que Shinji se sujetara. Como pudo se aferró al equipo, lo que evitó que siguiera hundiéndose.

—¡Lo tengo!—Dijo Shinji y al instante comenzó a ser jalado violentamente hacia la superficie por le mismo Kaworu con su Eva.

Shinji fue alcanzado por el ángel quien hundió sus mandíbulas cerca de la cintura de éste, tomando parte de sus piernas también, haciendo a Shinji aullar de dolor, en un intento en vano de liberarse trató de abrir la mandíbula con sus manos, apenas moviéndolas un poco. En un descuido, el ángel abrió ligeramente la boca para luego cerrarla otra vez súbitamente mordiendo las manos del Eva 01. El daño repercutió en Shinji que veía a sus propias manos con un agujero sangriento ahora

Kaworu sintió el peso adicional pero no se detuvo sino que comenzó a jalar con más fuerza. Shinji logró sacar sus manos de los dientes pero desistió de intentar liberarse de las mandíbulas y sacando su cuchillo progresivo, como pudo, lo enterró en el centro de la cabeza del ángel que lo libero ante el dolor.

Shinji fue jalado violentamente una vez fue liberado y salió a la superficie trepando al barco con la ayuda de Kaworu y la ultima gota de energía que les quedaba a cada uno en sus Evas. Lo último que vio Shinji fue al ángel retomar su ascensión a la superficie

Su Eva estaba en un estado deplorable, sus piernas y torso estaban destrozadas, Kaworu tenia las piernas de el Eva 02 desangrándose además de otras heridas superficiales en la parte superior de su Eva

—¡Idiota!¡¿Por qué saltaste así?!—Le gritó Kaworu inusualmente molesto

—Yo… No iba a dejar que te lastimara… —Dijo Shinji

—¡¿Dejando que te matara a ti en cambio?!—Le espetó Kaworu

—¡No iba a dejarte morir! ¡Mejor que fuera…!

—¡¿Y QUE CON LOS QUE TE QUIEREN?! ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE SENTIRAN?! ¡NO HABLES DE MORIR TAN FACILMENTE IKARI!—Las palabras de Kaworu realmente lo golpearon duro, Shinji quedó paralizado en el Eva. Kaworu sin embargo alzó la vista y dio una sonrisa triste—Igualmente… Parece que el bombardeo ya comenzó

Desde el cielo se veía como pequeños puntos oscuros descendían a gran velocidad, mientras que los aviones de la O.N.U. se alejaban rápidamente. Los Evas se habían quedado sin energía y solo restaba esperar.

En el barco todos afrontaban el pronto fin de diferentes maneras, algunos llorando, otros riendo, algunos rezando. Misato solo miraba en silencio a las bombas descender, mientras que Aoi y Kaede se abrazaban esperando. Sentada cerca de ellas, estaba Ritsuko que fumaba calmadamente su último cigarrillo

º|||º 

Desde los cuarteles de NERV, el personal observaba la situación acongojados. La señal que tenían no era lo mejor pero podían observar a la distancia lo que sucedía, aunque con algo de interferencia. Todos observaron en silencio cuando el resplandor de la explosión inundó el lugar. Kyoko cayó en sus rodillas sin poder evitar llorar, mientras Maya la abrazaba y lloraba con ella.

Hyuga golpeó fuertemente el equipo frente a él, mientras Aoba bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los dientes en su impotencia. Hasta el subcomandante mostró su dolor cerrando los ojos y gruñendo, todos reaccionaron menos Gendo que miraba imperturbable la pantalla

—¿El ángel fue destruido?—Preguntó Gendo

—¿El ángel…?—Balbuceó Aoba algo confuso todavía, luego volvió a sus controles y poco después esbozó una expresión de sorpresa—El… El objetivo sigue vivo señor

—Pónganlo en la pantalla—Dijo Fuyutsuki

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar interferencia, pero poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando hasta mostrar la imagen de un destartalado ángel que se mantenía a flote. Tenía muchas heridas pero parecía seguir con vida pesar de ello. Por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, el gigante permaneció quieto hasta que con algo de esfuerzo volvió a encaminarse en dirección a la ciudad

—¡Imposible! ¡Las bombas N2 no funcionaron!—Dijo Hyuga revisando la información

—Al parecer solo lo ha dejado herido. No parece estar usando todas su velocidad —Dijo Aoba viendo a la bestia

—¿Cuánto tardará en llegar aquí?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—Un momento—Dijo Aoba, al cabo de unos momentos se volvió a su superior—Llegará aproximadamente a las 18 horas

—9 horas… Es muy poco tiempo…—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—Las defensas de la ciudad no bastaran, aun estando herido solo podríamos retrasarlo. —Dijo Hyuga

—El Eva 00 es nuestra única opción—Dijo Gendo

—Es imposible señor… No hay forma de que se recupere a tiempo para afrontar la batalla—Dijo Aoba frunciendo el seño

Un extraño y perturbador silencio se apodero del lugar, sin un Eva afrontar a un ángel es imposible. La O.N.U. seguramente bombardearía una vez estuviera preparada otra vez, lo cual dejaría un cráter donde estaba Tokyo 3. Entre tanto, la puerta del puente se abrió dejando entrar a Sein que dio un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba

—Bueno… Ya terminé la programación general para el Eva 00… Y no gracias a ustedes dos—Dijo Sein señalando con saña a Kyoko y a Maya. Luego apreció lo que había a su alrededor— ¿Qué sucede?

Entonces Aoba junto con Hyuga le relataron los detalles con algo de enojo ante la desubicación del joven científico.

—¿Qué pasó con la flota donde se llevaba a cabo la misión?—Preguntó Sein

—Hasta donde sabemos fue destruida por las bombas. Pero en este momento es más importante pensar como afrontar al ángel en este momento sin el Eva 00—Dijo Hyuga

—Señor, la O.N.U. está llamándonos—Informó Aoba

—Ahora deben querer saber la situación en la que estamos—Balbuceó Fuyutsuki

—Se nos acaban las opciones. Sin un Eva no podemos hacer mas que retener el avance del ángel ligeramente —Dijo Hyuga

—La O.N.U. querrá que lo retengamos mientras recargan a sus aviones para reanudar el bombardeo. —Concluyo Gendo

—NERV —Se escuchó el llamado por los altavoces—Me escuchan, aquí el General Davison

La transmisión era ligeramente mala. En la pantalla se podía distinguir a un hombre vestido de militar.

—¿Cuál es su situación?—Preguntó el hombre

—Nosotros…—Comienzo Hyuga sin saber que decir en la actual situación

—Hemos perdido contacto con la operación que se llevaba a cabo. De momento solo nos quedan nuestras defensas aquí para afrontar al objetivo—Dijo Gendo sin revuelos

—Me lo imaginaba. Tendremos que volar al maldito con otra carga de bombas N2. —Dijo el general—¿Pueden retenerlo lo suficiente?

—Haré…

—Tendremos al Eva 00 listo para hacerle frente al ángel para cuando arribe a la costa—Dijo Sein cortando a sus superiores

—¿De que esta hablando?¿La unidad 00 no estaba dañada cerca del Límite Henflick?¿Como la tendrán lista para entonces?—Cuestiono el hombre

—Hemos adelantado el trabajo. Unos ajustes en las reparaciones y estaremos listos.—Dijo Sein

El general pareció sorprendido, se lo veía pensativo sobre el asunto. Finalmente aclaró su garganta y dirigió sus palabras finales

—Bien. Tendremos todo preparado de todas maneras. Si pueden encargarse del ángel será mucho mejor que volar la ciudad entera—Dijo el general—Contamos con ustedes

La conexión se cortó y todos voltearon a ver al joven científico que no pareció inmutarse ante el denso ambiente que se formo

—¿Todo eso fue palabrería o puedes hacer lo que dijiste?—Preguntó Gendo súbitamente, diciendo lo que todos pensaban

—Como dije al entrar… La programación de las prótesis está terminada. Ahora solo falta la instalación de estas y las calibraciones mas finas en relación a los nervios—Dijo el joven sin perder su postura—No estará al 100 % pero podrá encargarse de un enemigo que también esta herido…

—¿Cuanto tardarán en poner al Eva 00 en operación?—Preguntó Gendo

—Si tenemos que hacerlo como se debe… 18 horas sin parar—El ánimo de todos decayó instantáneamente—Pero conozco estos trastos… Podemos hacer una instalación parcial lo cual agilizará el tiempo para ponerlo en operación

—Señor…—Dijo Hyuga esperando una orden de su superior

—En todo caso, seriamos bombardeados de todas maneras. Vale la pena intentarlo—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—Que todo el personal se dedique a ayudar a la reparación del Eva 00 de inmediato. Dr Sein queda a cargo junto con la Dra. Zeppelin. El Eva 00 debe poder mantenerse en pie y poder pelear en 9 horas—Comandó Gendo, luego con una voz mas calma dijo activando los altavoces de toda la base—Aquellos que tengan un rango bajo, o no sean de utilidad en esta operación, así como aquellos que tengan miedo de enfrentar esta situación son completamente libres de irse cuando gusten. Lo último que necesitamos son débiles indecisos. —Un silencio y varias miradas de intriga se presentaron en todos los presentes

—Vale… ¡Vamos todos síganme!—Dijo Sein despreocupadamente 

º|||º 

Lejos del puente, en uno de los laberinticos pasillos de NERV. Una joven de cabellos azules estaba sentada contra la pared, buscando no pensar demasiado en las cosas. No pensar en lo que sucedió hacia unos momentos en el mar, con Misato, Ritsuko y Shinji.

Rei se llevó las manos a los ojos solo para sentir como se humedecían. Lágrimas surgían de sus ojos sin parar. A pesar de evitar todo pensamiento, las lágrimas salían por si solas. Muy raras veces su faceta emocional vencía a su lógica, cosa que sucedía cada vez mas a menudo

Mientras ella dejó de luchar y se sumió en un llanto del cual intuía el origen, pasaron una joven de corto cabello castaño y otra pelirroja. Eran la teniente Ibuki acompañando a una derrumbada Kyoko Zeppelin. Maya apoyó a Kyoko en una de las bancas

—Déjalo salir Kyoko-san…—Decía Maya

Kyoko solo sollozaba, y duras penas podía distinguirse lo que decía. Entre los balbuceos de podía oír el nombre de Shinji que terminaba por afectar mas a Rei.

—No sabemos todavía lo que paso… Él estaba en el Eva… seguramente sobrevivió—Decía Maya ocultando su preocupación y tristeza por Ritsuko

—Pero… el… E-Es… Es m-mi culpa… Si yo… —Balbuceaba Kyoko

—Tú no podías hacer nada… Shinji tomó la decisión por ti, por Asuka y por todos a los que quiere—Decía Maya cobrando fuerzas internas

—Yo no puedo… No mas… Ahora… Yo…

Los balbuceos de Kyoko pararon cuando Maya la sacudió ,acongojada para calmarle .La teniente estaba dejando escapar unas lágrimas, mientras que Kyoko permaneció estática

—También había alguien importante allí… Alguien que seguramente no podrá salvarse…—Dijo Maya—Pero esas personas estaban allí defendiendo un ideal… Defendiéndonos a nosotros. Tenemos que honrar sus deseos y acciones como ellos lo hubieran querido… —Dijo Maya, luego se dejó caer agarrando los hombros de Kyoko y con voz quebrada concluyó—Shinji no quería que nos diéramos por vencido… El dio su vida por proteger a la humanidad y a quienes quería… Debemos hacer lo mismo para honrar su recuerdo más que nuca… Si no, su muerte… Y la de los otros… No tendrá ningún significado—Maya terminó de hablar con las fuerzas que le quedaban antes de desplomarse en llanto

Rei se levantó, aun dejando escapar lágrimas y se acercó a ambas mujeres que lloraban a quienes se habían ido. Esta se plantó frente a ambas mujeres que la miraron extrañadas de cómo se veía en ese momento la 1º elegida.

—Rei…—Dijo Maya

—Yo… No lo entiendo del todo… Pero se como me siento… Se por qué me siento triste en este momento… Esto no me es familiar… Y no sé que hacer…—Dijo la chica, Kyoko ahora calmada se levantó dejando a Maya —Por favor… díganme… como lidiar con esta opresión en el pecho que siento… Este vacío que me invade… Por favor… yo…

—Solo deja salir tus sentimientos… no los trates de comprender…Y deja que te consolemos como lo hicimos entre nosotras…—Dijo Kyoko abrazando a la joven

Rei se sintió cálida, ese sentimiento opresivo se apagó un poco pero seguía allí. Respondió al abrazo, se sentía como aquella vez con Misato, donde sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho, pero en esa ocasión fue agradable. En esta ocasión no era algo que se sentía mal, pero que disminuía conforme el abrazo de la mujer era más fuerte. Rei levantó los brazos y respondió al abrazo apretando muy fuertemente pero sintiendo esa sensación más fuerte que nunca en su pecho

—Ahora… Solo déjalo salir—Dijo Kyoko, Rei dejó rienda suelta a sus emociones que comenzaban a despertar luego de haber estado tanto tiempo enjauladas 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, la población era dirigida a los refugios. Todos estaban ya al tanto de los ángeles. Sabían lo que pasaba, pero ignoraban la situación completa. Entre el grupo se podía divisar a un grupo de jóvenes que se reunió entre la gente

—Otro ángel… Estos chicos no paran de trabajar—Dijo Kensuke

—Mientras Shinji, nuestro albino preferido y la antipática estén aquí no hay de que preocuparse—Dijo Touji

—No hables tan ligeramente sobre el tema…—Dijo Hikari

—Vamos, siempre sale todo bien… —Dijo Touji

—Me refiero a que no todos lo viven de la misma forma —Dijo silenciosamente señalando a Asuka que estaba cerca de ellos con su abuela

—De todos en este lugar… ¡¿Ella?!—Exclamó Touji, lo que provocó una patada en la rodilla de Hikari

—Quiere verse fuerte, no mostrar su miedo… En si queriendo calmarse así misma pero… Ella no lo pasa nada bien cuando un ángel ataca…—Dijo Hikari

—Deben ser mejores hermanos de lo que aparentan…—Dijo Kensuke

—Eso parece…—Dijo Hikari—Pero… yo creo…

—¿Que sucede?—Preguntó Touji enseriándose un momento

—Nada… Solo… es la impresión de que… Además de su ansiedad por Shinji… También siente una gran aflicción por no poder ayudarle…—Dijo la chica de coletas

—Que se le va a hacer Hikari-san… No todos pueden ayudar en estos casos—Dijo Kensuke

—Lo se, y lo entiendo… Pero en el caso de Asuka creo que es el hecho de que ella siempre ayudó a Shinji como el a ella…pero ahora no puede ayudarle en nada a cargar ese peso…—Hikari perdió su mirada en la multitud pensativa, luego al notar que era vista de forma rara por sus compañeros reaccionó—eh… ah… Bueno es solo algo que pensaba

Mientras los jóvenes siguieron hablando, una pequeña joven rubia junto a un hombre de mediana edad vestido formalmente pasaban por allí hablando

—Entonces Srt. Lorenz, ¿Cree que el señor Sein cooperará?—Preguntó el hombre

—¡No problem! ¡Nicolás!—Exclamó la chica

—¿Pero…?—Dijo el hombre otra vez con duda

—La curiosidad mato al gato ¿Recuerdas?—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa confiada

—¿Y si no se interesa en lo que le dijo?—Preguntó el hombre nuevamente, la chica quedó pensativa un momento

—Usamos una pala para noquearlo, lo metemos a una bolsa y lo arrastramos al laboratorio—Dijo golpeando su puño izquierdo en su palma derecha

—Bueno… siempre hay otras opciones…—Dijo el hombre mirando hacia otro lado

—Ahora lo que me interesa es saber como van las cosas respecto al ángel—Dijo mirando a Nicolas

—Señorita, no tan alto por favor—Dijo el hombre mientras disimuladamente sacaba un dispositivo similar a un celular con una gran pantalla

—Veamos…—Dijo y comenzó a manipular su dispositivo con gran habilidad.

En otro punto del mismo refugio, Asuka marcaba su celular buscando señal de un lugar para otro sin resultados hasta el momento. Terminó por ir hacia el baño, donde no tuvo mucha mas señal, pero luego de mucho buscar encontró un punto alto cercano a la salida donde consiguió comunicarse con las oficinas de NERV

—Si… Si eso le dije… Zeppelin Soryu… Exacto… Está bien, aguardo—decía Asuka impaciente mientras oía la molesta música de espera

—Hola…—Saludó Kyoko con una voz apagada que llamó la atención de Asuka

—Mutter ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Asuka con un tono serio

—Sí… Disculpa pero no se oye bien…—Respondió Kyoko igual de desganada

—Bueno… No importa… Dime… ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Supuestamente no iban a detener al ángel antes de que viniera aquí?... Mutter ¿Shinji está…Bien?—Preguntó al notar el largo silencio de su madre entre pregunta y pregunta

—Asuka… Shinji… él 

º|||º 

Poco después Kyoko cortó el teléfono con una presión insoportable en su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a volver a su trabajo junto con Maya.

—No cree… Que hubiera sido mejor esperar…—Dijo Maya

—Esa niña no es tonta… Haría sus propias conclusiones… Es mejor así…—Dijo Kyoko

—Supongo…—Musitó Maya

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta el laboratorio, allí todo el personal trabajaba con una computadora programando lo mas rápido que podían. Las mujeres se acercaron a Johan que estaba en la computadora central, este volteo a mirarlas con pereza

—¿Listas para trabajar…?—Preguntó este

—Si, haremos todo lo que podamos —Dijo Maya

—Según leí en los informes, el Eva 00 tiene una pierna inutilizada debido al último encuentro ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, en general el daño fue grande debido a que fue ácido lo rociado… Su pierna izquierda recibió un daño muy grande, luego su brazo derecho esta también demasiado lastimado y tuvimos que sacarlo… —Dijo Maya

—Bueno… Entonces… Un brazo y una pierna…—Dijo suspirando

—Mientras hablamos están reparando el blindaje del Eva 00 lo mejor que se pueda según la situación en la que esta—Agrego Kyoko

—Vale… Nos ocuparemos de los programas de coordinación mas complejos mientras los demás programan lo mas simple… Al final compilaremos todo, si todo sale medianamente bien… El Eva 00 podrá por lo menos estar de pie y mover su brazo —Dijo el joven, luego suspiró cansinamente y se fregó los ojos—¡Satsuki!

—¡Hai!—Dijo la joven con una expresión determinada

—Café…—Dijo el joven, esta apareció poco después con una taza caliente que el joven trago.

El lugar se sumió en un en el ruido de las teclas siendo presionadas, y una que otra consulta ocasional. La tarea era ardua para todos, y especialmente densa para las cabecillas Ibuki, Zeppelin y Sein

Mientras todo el equipo trabajaba, otra parte del personal preparaba las defensas de la ciudad. A su vez, el comandante y vice comandante hablaban con los responsables de la O.N.U. para conseguir tiempo

El ambiente en general no andaba bien, los empleados de bajos rangos mostraban serias dudas sobre el improvisado plan. Ya varios habían evacuado aprovechando la opción de Gendo. Algunos se rebatían sobre su deber y su supervivencia, todo esto era observado por los ojos carmesís de una joven que deambulaba por la base esperando ser llamada para entrar en acción. En una de las tantas vueltas a los pasillos que dio, se escondió en una esquina para escuchar la discusión de un grupo de cuatro personas

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Aun si se completa la reparación no hay garantía que un Eva a medias pueda ganar!—Dijo un tipo

—Aun así hay que mantener la fe, una posibilidad…

—¡Satoko! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos!—Dijo el primer tipo cortando a la joven Satoko

—¡Ya, cálmate Satoshi!—Le pidió un compañero—Si quieres irte, vete. El comandante ya lo dijo, no le importa si personas de nuestro rango se van de aquí…

—¿Y tu que harás Maebara?—Preguntó una segunda mujer

—Yo me quedaré…—Respondió Maebara—Debe haber algo en lo que podamos ayudar. De todas maneras, no me parece justo huir mientras hay miles de personas esperando en los refugios sin saber que sucede. Nos unimos a NERV por una razón… Huir… Es despreciar el esfuerzo de nuestros compañeros, de nuestros superiores y lo mas importante… ¡De los pilotos!—Dijo eufóricamente, Rei se sintió algo rara con semejante comentario pero de una forma agradable

—¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos Rika!—Dijo Satoshi llevándose a la segunda chica lejos de allí

—Eres impresionante Maebara… Yo estoy aterrada… Y tú tan seguro… —Dijo Satoko

—Que va… Estoy igual que tu… Pero Mi sentido del deber es mayor que mi miedo supongo… Soy algo idiota seguramente…—Dijo Maebara riendo un poco—Al menos… Si podemos darle un poco mas de ventaja los pilotos bastará…

—¡SI! Es nuestro turno de aportar nuestro grano de arena—Dijo Satoko—¡No importa lo que pase estaremos hasta el final!

Rei se sonrió y salió de su escondite pasando como si nada, la pareja se quedó mirándola un momento como pasaba sin atinar a hablar ni a reaccionar.

—eh… eh… ¡Ayanami-san!—Dijo Satoko algo nerviosa, la piloto se dio vuelta

—¿Hai?—Respondió esta, Satoko y Maebara se miraron entre ellos un segundo y luego con una sonrisa y los pulgares en alto dijeron al unísono

—¡De su mejor esfuerzo! ¡Contamos con usted!

—Haremos lo posible por ayudar—Dijo Satoko

—Usted descanse para la batalla—Dijo Maebara, Rei sonrió vagamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia adelante

—No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien… Voy a proteger esta ciudad—Dijo Rei, una rápido pantallazo de la vista de la ciudad desde el mirador le vino a la mente—Cuento con ustedes también

—¡Si!—repitieron al unísono la pareja mientras Rei se alejaba

º|||º 

En el refugio donde estaba todos los amigos de Shinji, Asuka y su abuela guardaban luto en un rincón alejado. La joven pelirroja estaba sentada con sus rodillas y brazos flexionados tapando su cara usando de respaldo una pared. No se oía nada proveniente de ella. Touji, Kensuke y Hikari se acercaron a hablar con la abuela por la actitud depresiva que la pelirroja mostró súbitamente al volver con el grupo. La anciana explicó con calma y seriedad lo que había pasado

—Eso no puede ser…—Dijo Hikari tapándose la boca afligida

—¡No lo voy a creer! ¡Shinji…! ¡El no perdería!—Dijo Touji

—Touji…—Dijo Kensuke tomándolo del brazo

—¡Después de todo lo que paso…! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!—Bramó el chico

—¡Touji!—Exclamó Hikari apretando su brazo, el joven solo entonces paro—Ya déjalo… Por favor

Touji miró a su alrededor, la abuela había desviado la mirada dolida, Kensuke apretaba sus puños impotente y Hikari parecía estar a punto de llorar. Touji apretó los dientes mordiéndose un labio reprimiendo su dolor mientras bajaba la cabeza

—¡Maldición!—Gruño en un susurro el joven

—Ese baka se lo busco después de todo…—Dijo Asuka dejando ver su rostro por fin

Los presentes la miraron sin saber contestar a las palabras de la joven pelirroja. La joven permaneció sentada solo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo con unos ojos vacíos. Touji resopló y se acercó a la joven

—¿Qué dices Soryu?—Dijo Touji quedando frente a ella

La joven movió su cabeza perezosamente para mirar por un momento a Touji con esos mismos ojos vacíos. Luego volvió a mirar al techo como si nada

—Eso exactamente…Ese baka buscó que lo mataran… Tenía una buena vida y la tiró a la basura para ir a matarse sin ninguna razón…—Repitió la chica, añadiéndole algo de saña a sus palabras

—¡No digas esas cosas maldita!—Gruñó Touji enojado

—¡Touji!—Exclamó Hikari, pero fue detenida por la abuela que cruzó su brazo frente a ella

—¡No menosprecies los esfuerzos de Shinji! ¡El hizo mucho bien! ¡No digas que solo fue a morir sin sentido!—Siguió Touji

—¡Cállate!—Bramo Asuka reaccionando por fin, se levantó y miró a Touji cara a cara—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Solo dime porque?! ¡¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacer esto?!—Dijo Asuka dominada por la furia, luego comenzó a golpear a Touji en el pecho—¡Estar arriesgándose todo el tiempo! ¡No saber si volverá sano y salvo!—Los golpes de Asuka se debilitaron y su cabeza cayó mirando al suelo, su voz ahora débil y afligida—¡¿Dime porque él?!...

—¿Por qué él dices?...—Dijo Touji ya calmado, mantuvo la mirada en alto evitando mirar a Asuka en todo momento

—¡Si! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡No pudimos habernos quedado en Alemania en paz! ¡Tuvimos que venir aquí y ver a Shinji en peligro constante! ¡Nunca debió haber venido! ¡Así…Esto… Esto nunca hubiera pasado!—Dijo Asuka con la voz tomada, mientras continuaba con lo que ahora eran unos golpecitos contra Touji, este suspiró

—Yo no pienso así…—Dijo Touji, Asuka levantó la cabeza mostrándose enojada y a punto de seguir—Si Shinji no hubiera venido nunca… Seguramente cuando el primer ángel atacó mi hermanita hubiese salido lastimada… O algo peor…—Dijo Touji con calma. Asuka le soltó y retrocedió un poco—Se que es egoísta… Y sé que no podemos ayudarle… Pero no puedo pensar en que Shinji no hubiera venido… Aun así, cada vez que vuelva de una misión sonreiré, lo molestaré y lo haré olvidarse de sus malos ratos, al menos sé que puedo hacer eso… Sigue sin ser mucho, pero no dejaré de hacerlo mientras siga peleando

—Asuka… Hay veces… Cuando solo puedes dar tu apoyo a tus seres queridos… Hay ocasiones donde estas cosas suceden… En vez de guardar rencor, recuerda a tu hermano por las cosas buenas que hizo, que murió buscando hacer el bien… —Dijo su abuela acercándose y abrazándola

Asuka apretó su labio con sus dientes y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Intentaba a más no poder contener su llanto. Touji, junto con Hikari y Kensuke se dieron vuelta, haciendo de cuenta que no la veían para proteger el orgullo de la pelirroja, solo entonces, y escondida en los brazos de su abuela dejó salir su dolor

Al cabo de un rato de liberar sus sentimientos, volvió a sentarse contra la pared. Refregándose los ojos y recuperando la compostura. En eso una pequeña joven veía la escena confundida

— … ?—Preguntó el hombre a la joven viéndola extrañada

—Esa chica… No es… ¿La hermana de un piloto?—Preguntó la joven escudriñando con la vista

—eh… Si no me equivoco, según los informes, sí… Es Soryu Asuka… Hermanastra de Shinji Ikari, el tercer niño. —Dijo El hombre recordando

—Bien…Dime…Aquí se refieren a los mayores como Onii-chan y Onee-chan ¿No es verdad?—EL hombre asintió con un mal presentimiento en la cabeza—Y segundo… ¿Este tono suena adorable?—Dijo Agudizando su voz haciéndola sonar como la de una niña dócil y tierna, el hombre asintió de nuevo confirmados sus temores

La joven se acercó con saltitos rápidos hacia la pelirroja, puso su mejor cara de niña inocente y con ternura preguntó a Asuka

—¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?

Asuka alzó la vista para encontrarse a la pequeña frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación. Ella no sabía que decirle, deseaba deshacerse de ella sin mucha elegancia, pero prefirió ser mas paciente con la niña

—eh… Onee-chan… Descubrió que alguien cercano… Se ha ido… A un lugar mejor…—Dijo Asuka, cada palabra siendo difícil de pronunciar

—ooh… Lo siento onee-chan—Dijo mirando con cara de perrito Victoria—¿Qué pasó Onee-chan?

—Victoria, estas exagerando con el onee-chan…—Murmuró el compañero de ella lejos de donde estaba

—El… Pilotaba uno de los robots que protegen la ciudad… Y… Fue derrotado… —Dijo Asuka

—Onee-chan, ¿Te refieres a la pelea que hubo en el mar?—Dijo la niña, Asuka la miró aunque no sabía como esta niña lo supiese solo asintió —Ha… Es un alivio, todos están bien Onee-chan. Así que Onee-chan no debe preocuparse, onee-chan tiene que volver a sonreír

—Es tan exageradamente tierno que dan nauseas…—Seguía murmurando el asistente de Victoria

—¿Qué dices?... ¿Como podrías…?—Dijo la pelirroja, antes de seguir, Victoria sacó una tableta electrónica donde se podía ver una visión satelital de la embarcación que realizó la operación, y aunque no muy claro se distinguían los Evangelion 01 y 02 sobre la cubierta de un barco

—Mi padre trabaja en cosas de estas, así que como estaba preocupada use su tableta para ver como iban las cosas… Y todo está bien ¿eh? Onee-chan—Dijo Victoria

—Esto… Esto es real… Están… Están—Balbuceó Asuka, antes e abrazar a Victoria súbitamente, ella se sorprendió de tal acto, tanto que no notó cuando Asuka tomó su tableta y corrió a mostrársela a sus amigos y abuela 

º|||º 

Al mismo tiempo en NERV las mismas noticias estaban difundiéndose entre el personal, cuando Aoba logró obtener una vista de lo que restaba de la operación marítima

—Imagen en pantalla ¡Mas vale que vean esto!—Dijo Aoba, luego puso las imágenes en la pantalla gigante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la visión satelital de todas las embarcaciones a flote, varios vitorearon, otros se abrazaban mientras tanto el comandante solo preguntó escuetamente

—¿Qué hay del Eva 01?

—Intentaré aumentar la imagen… Un momento…Si…Ahí esta—Dijo Aoba ubicando a los Evangelions 01 y 02 tirados sobre la cubierta de uno de los barcos.

—Dentro de poco podremos comunicarnos con ellos.—Dijo Hyuga.

—Comunicaré al laboratorio la noticia… —Dijo Aoba poniéndose en contacto con ellos

Aoba apareció en la pantalla de la sección del laboratorio, y procedió a informar a los presentes. Kyoko llevó su mano al corazón y dejó caer lágrimas de felicidad como muchos otros ahí presentes. Johan escuchó la noticia con calma y seriedad, cosa que extraño a Satsuki que le acompañaba

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó esta, el hombre miró a la chica y tardíamente le contestó

—Si sobrevivieron… Y no hubo daños… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió allí?...—Dijo este intrigado

—¡Eso no importa, lo que hay que celebrar es que todos están bien!—Dijo Satsuki intentando animar a Johan este a miró con una mueca

—El ángel sigue en camino… Y a pesar de tener Evas, nuca llegarán a tiempo…Y con la unidad 00, no sabemos como terminará… o si nosotros terminaremos a tiempo…—Dijo el joven expresando su preocupación

—¿No dijiste que lograrían conectar las prótesis aunque no fuese al 100 por ciento?—Preguntó Satsuki

—No tomé en cuenta que este era el prototipo… Las prótesis están diseñadas para Evas en serie… Es decir, de la 02 en adelante…—Dijo, luego suspiró—Hay que hacer adaptaciones en la programación sobre la marcha… Eso suma tiempo… —Finalizó de explicar

—Cuanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?—Dijo Satsuki con miedo

—Mas de lo que esperaba…Las conexiones físicas no son un problema, ya está todo listo… Es la etapa de programado de las prótesis y sincronización entre nervio y procesador que llevará mas tiempo…

—…—Satsuki frunció el seño frustrada e impotente—Les diré a los demás… Si nos esforzamos mas… Al menos podremos hacer una diferencia…—Dijo caminando hacia sus compañeros, Johan la miró con tranquilidad

—A lo sumo podemos mejorar entre un 15 o 25 por ciento…—Murmuró para si mismo mientras iba a una oficina aparte con las computadoras principales—Aun con MAGGIE ayudando… Solo ganaremos vestigios de movilidad…

El joven metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras suspiraba pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que había algo en ellos se apresuró a sacar el contenido de sus bolsillos. Sacó de ellos un papel muy doblado, del tamaño de una moneda. Comenzó a desarmarlo hasta encontrar una pastilla dentro, y el papel resultando ser una nota

"_Por si acaso, te he dejado esta pastilla especial Jo-Jo. Hace el efecto contrario de la pastilla R, reduce casi a la mitad sus efectos. Es por si necesitas un poco más de… Capacidad en algún momento…  
Luego me lo agradecerás_

_Victoria Lorentz"_

Johan miró la pastilla y la nota en la cual notó que había una flecha indicando que la diera vuelta

"Pd: Hace un efecto rápido, y por si lo estas pensando, sí, si acelerara y consume los efectos de la píldora R hasta el momento. Es decir, que si hace mucho que la tomaste será como si no la hubieras tomado al cabo de un rato.

Permaneció pensativo un rato. Luego se sentó dejando la pastilla a un costado, permaneció mirándola por un rato pensando las opciones. Gruñó molesto por la situación tan estresante mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su asiento

—Yo solo quería ir a una playa…—Dijo Abatido 

º|||º 

—Niños, apresúrense o los dejaremos atrás—Escuchó Shinji la voz de familiar de su madre adoptiva

Sus ojos tardaron un poco en enfocar, cuando lo hizo, poco a poco fue viendo los rayos de sol filtrándose entre las copas de los enormes arboles. Al parecer estaba en un bosque, al cabo de un rato logró recordar la sensación que estaba teniendo. Era otro de sus sueños, que desmarañaba un poco de su pasado en esta tierra.

—Ahí voy… Es Ikari que se queda atrás—Shinji buscó hasta ubicar la fuente de la vocecita, era una Asuka cuando era niña que trepaba una pequeña loma

—Asuka… Espera…—Shinji supo de quien era esa voz, sin embargo se acercó para ver a su versión mas joven tratando torpemente de seguir a su hermana

—Humf… Que niño tan débil—Gruñó la niña antes de seguir caminando

Shinji empezó a darse cuenta de que este era el denso bosque que vio vagamente en sus sueños, sabía que este lugar era importante, sin embargo no lograría recordar todo aun.

Shinji siguió a los pequeños niños a través del camino del bosque, el pequeño Shinji a cada rato se quedaba atrás, y Asuka le ignoraba. Finalmente el grupo se detuvo para descansar y almorzar, poco después los niños estaba vagando por las cercanías

—Asuka… No debemos alejarnos tanto—Decía Shinji siguiendo a la pelirroja

—Pues si quieres vete con mamá cobarde…—Le gruñó ella siguiendo caminando

—¿Podrías hablar en japonés…? Todavía no se mucho de alemán—Dijo Shinji

—Pues que lástima—Gruñó otra vez acelerando el paso—Y ya deja de seguirme… Me molestas

Shinji miró a su contraparte que se quedaba rezagado pero sin dejar de seguir a Asuka, esta por otro lado cada vez apresuraba mas el paso tratando de dejarlo atrás. Mientras avanzaban Shinji empezó a reconocer el lugar, como si le fuese familiar pero no lo recordara.

—Asu…

—Cállate…—Le cortó Asuka rápidamente sin mirarle, esta se subió a un pequeño montículo que había y miró a Shinji—Eres molesto… No se puede confiar en ti… Solo das problemas

—Asuka ten cui…

—¡QUE TE CALLES!—Bramo molesta la chica cortando a Shinji otra vez

El Shinji adolescente se acercó un poco para mirar la situación que su alter ego vivió. Recordaba de haber escuchado un poco la historia de Asuka, en su mundo. Su madre había quedado traumatizada luego de un experimento desconociéndola como hija y su padre se volvió a casar. El pasado de la pelirroja en su mundo era algo muy misterioso. Aquí, sin embargo, sabía que su madre se divorció y según los flashes de memorias que tenía, a Asuka no le sentó muy bien en la opinión que mantenía hacia los hombres

—Siempre débil, siempre necesitado… Mamá no necesitaba mas problemas… !Y vienes tu!—Las palabras de Asuka eran las de un niño que hablaba sin saber lo que dolían en realidad, el pequeño Shinji se veía a punto de llorar, el mismo Shinji le dio una mala sensación en el estómago—¡Deberías morirteeeeeeee!

En ese punto, cuando Asuka apuntaba con fuerza a Shinji el pequeño montículo se vino abajo dejando a la pequeña pelirroja caer por el barranco. Ya en el fondo, con las rodillas y manos raspadas, Asuka lagrimeaba y se sobaba las heridas.

—Mama… Ayúdame…—Lloriqueaba Asuka

Shinji llegó a donde estaba Asuka y miraba a la chica y a su alrededor esperando que llegara alguien. Kyoko o los otros del grupo, sin embargo sorprendiéndose vio como su pequeño alter-ego descendía por el barranco

—¡Asuka!¡ ¿Estás bien?!—Preguntó este al lograr llegar abajo

—Shinji… ¿Por qué?—Dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Déjame ver… Parece que te lastimaste mucho—Dijo Shinji mirando las manos y piernas de su hermanastra—Bien… ¿Puedes caminar?—Con algo de ayuda trató de levantarla pero Asuka se dejó caer otra vez

Shinji miró y notó que el tobillo de la niña estaba algo mas lastimado que el resto, posiblemente se había lesionado esa parte.

—Bien… Sube—Dijo Shinji poniéndose en posición para cargarla

—¿Ehh?...¡No digas estupideces!—Gritó la chica sonrojada

—No hay de otra… Tenemos que ir con mamá y el resto. Sube, no te voy a dejar caer—Dijo Shinji

El Shinji adolescente miró intrigado la escena, el a esa edad se habría quedado pasmado o a lo sumo hubiera avisado a alguien más para salvar a la chica. Sin embargo este Shinji se lanzó al rescate sin pensarlo dos veces. Cada vez más interesado, se acercó para ver más la escena

—¡Tonto! ¡No puedes cargarme!—Dijo Asuka alarmada

—Habla en japonés… Si hablas en alemán y rápido no logró entender nada… —Dijo el chico, Asuka bajó la cabeza y sin chistar se subió a la espalda de Shinji

Una vez arriba, Shinji comenzó a llevarla por el camino de vuelta con el grupo. Para llegar estaban tomando un largo rodeo, caminaron por un rato largo hasta que por fin lograron llegar a un terreno familiar. Shinji aprovechó el estar cerca para descansar un poco, bajó a Asuka junto a un árbol y se sentó también

Por un largo tiempo solo se escuchó el susurro de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento. Asuka miraba a Shinji apenada sin saber que decir, y cuando este parecía estar cerca de voltear giraba su cabeza rápidamente.

—Sh-Shinji…—Dijo esta sin mirarle a los ojos

—¿Si?... ¿Te duele algo mas?—Preguntó Shinji mirándola

—¡NO!—Respondió rápidamente, luego suspiró—Dime… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?... Después de las cosas feas que dije...

—¿He?...¿Anta baka?—Dijo Shinji mirándola

—¡¿A quien llamas idiota?!—Bramó mirándolo por fin, el niño la miró extrañado—¿Porque me dices Baka?

—Te ayude por que somos familia… Y a la familia hay que cuidar y ayudar… Eso dijo mamá cuando llegue… Por eso eres baka—Dijo el chico, Asuka apartó la vista apenada—Bien… Sigamos camino

Esas palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en el chico que observaba. La determinación de ese pequeño en proteger y cuidar a su ser querido. Sin embargo, Shinji se sentía algo ajeno al nombrar a Asuka como familia. Un sentimiento que había experimentado ya, pero que decidió ignorar y olvidar.

Ciertamente, Kyoko, su abuela eran su familia. Los concebía como tales al conocerles debido a las experiencias de su otro yo en este mundo. Pero siempre que pensaba en Asuka, se sentía extraño pensar en ella como una hermana. Por eso, conforme siguió su vida en este mundo, limitó cosas como el que ella se quedara en su cama a dormir.

Quería a la pelirroja, la amaba y deseaba proteger. Pero nunca pudo verla de otra forma que como aquella piloto extranjera que llegó en un barco. Como la chica que lo volvía loco jugando con sus sentimientos, tentándolo y provocándolo. Él no podía ver a Asuka como una hermana, sino solo como a una mujer. Y era lo que lo había vuelto loco desde un principio, como sobrellevar su relación de hermanos sin poder el concebir esta en un principio.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a prestar atención al recuerdo. Comenzó a ver como el pequeño Shinji cargaba a su pequeña hermana.

Shinji volvió a cargar a Asuka, esta se aferró con más fuerza a Shinji en el último trayecto. Conforme se acercaban al campamento empezaron a oír ruidos de voces que se hicieron más claros hasta que reconocieron que decían sus nombres. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban todos, Kyoko no tenía buena cara. En el campamento, Shinji reconoció que además estaban su abuela y lo más llamativo una versión mucho mas joven de Johan

—¡¿Dónde estaban?!—Estalló Kyoko mirando las lastimaduras de Asuka con seriedad

—Yo…

—Estábamos jugando por ahí —Cortó Shinji la confesión de Asuka sobre la verdadera razón por lo que terminaron así—Y no vimos un barranco y caímos por el… Así que tuvimos que volver como pudimos

—¿Y Asuka?—Preguntó en relación a que la trajo cargando

—Me lastimé mi tobillo y no podía caminar…—Se apresuró a decir

—Humf…—Gruñó Kyoko sabiendo que algo escondían los niños

—Ya Kyoko, deja en paz a los pequeños. Son niños su trabajo es jugar y lastimarse—Dijo la abuela

—Supongo que tienes razón…—Dijo Kyoko dando por concluido su interrogatorio

—Asi que Shinji-kun te cargó hasta aquí ¿he?—Dijo Johan con una sonrisa malévola dirigiéndose a Asuka

—Si… ¿Y que?—Dijo la chica, notoriamente era recelosas del rubio

—Nada… Es solo… Que es como si fueran recién casados… Y Shinji cargara a la novia ¿No creen?—Dijo el joven, Asuka se torno en un nuevo nivel de rojo

—¡QUE DICES TU…! ¡TU…! ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA,BAKA!—Respondió la chica ante la risa de los presentes, excepto Shinji que no comprendió bien

—No me importaría tener bisnietos pronto… ¿Sabes Shinji-kun?—Dijo la abuela en tono juguetón, apenando a ambos chicos

—¡MAMA! ¡SON NIÑOS!—Exclamó exaltada Kyoko

—Vamos, solo es una broma hija—Dijo riendo junto con Johan

Luego de bromear un poco mas, decidieron dar por concluido el viaje ante las lastimaduras de Asuka y dejarlo para otro día. Volvieron por el camino, esta vez Asuka siendo cargada por su abuela. Lo que dejó todo el equipaje ser cargado por Johan que iba más atrás que ellos. Cuando salieron del bosque, Kyoko la abuela y Johan comenzaron a preparar las cosas para subirlas al coche que estaba estacionado a la salida del bosque, dejando a Shinji y a Asuka solos

—Shinji…—Llamó Asuka tirando de su camisa al niño

—¿eh?...¿Que sucede?—Preguntó el chico

—Gra… Gracias por cargarme… —Dijo la chica desviando la mirada

—No hay problema… Eras muy liviana en realidad. Si vuelve a pasar te ayudaré otra vez—Dijo tomando su bicep a modo de señalar su fuerza Asuka sonrió ante el gesto

—Sabes… Los hombres son malos…. Pero—Comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo—Sí… Sí sigues volviendo fuerte… Y mas confiable… Puede que me case contigo….

Los murmullos apenas pudieron ser escuchados por el Shinji adolescente, que no sabía si reír o conmoverse por la ternura de esas palabras infantiles. Sin embargo, por un momento imaginó a la Asuka adolescente diciendo eso, lo cual le provocó un grave sonrojo.

—Asuka…—La niña miró con una sonrisa al chico—Sabes que… No logró entender del todo el alemán… Y menos si susurras

El Shinji mayor hizo una mueca en la cara, conociendo a Asuka, sin importar la edad si algo como esto pasaba, lo mas seguro era que algo malo le iba a pasar a su joven versión.

—Tu…—Gruñó, Shinji mirando la furia de su hermana se paro para retroceder, comenzó a agitar sus manos de un lado a otro gesticulando que se calmara

—Asuka… ¡No sé que hice! ¡Pero lo siento!—Dijo el chico rápidamente asustado

—¡BAKA!—Grito dándole un fuerte empujón lanzándolo hacia un tronco hueco en el cual aterrizó de cabeza

—Esto… Me resulta familiar…—Dijo el Shinji mayor mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

—¡Asuka! ¡No puedo salir!—Dijo Shinji, su voz se oía ahogada saliendo desde dentro del tronco

El ambiente comenzaba a volverse poco claro, más borroso a la percepción del Shinji mayor. Supo que este recuerdo pronto se acabaría. Sin embargo ahora sentía en su interior, como si algo se hubiera completado. Sin embargo, generó dudas acerca de su relación acerca de la pelirroja con la cual convivía

—No sale…—Dijo Johan jalando en vano—Que cabeza mas grande tiene este niño… Trata de deslizarte o algo

—Johan, no entiende bien el japonés —Dijo Kyoko que estaba cerca, ya las solo se podían ver las siluetas de las personas que se iban perdiendo

—Claro…You have a big head—Escuchó Shinji la voz de Johan, este se sintió algo molesto pero entendió el origen del apodo

—¡Eres un idiota!—Dijo Kyoko, su voz ya se oía lejana

—¿No comprende algo de ingles?... Igualmente no se mucho ingles tampoco…—Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchó

Luego aquel panorama familiar, de cuando un nuevo recuerdo de la conversación con Yui se presentaba comenzó a manifestarse. Súbitamente apareció el ambiente oscuro sin luz, y la figuras suya y de su madre, esta ultima hablando ya sobre algo que no recordaba. Shinji agradeció internamente el no tener que repasar desde el inicio la conversación otra vez.

—Ya, Ya, ya Shinji… Tranquilo querido… Tranquilo—le cortó sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que parara —Te lo voy a explicar ¿si?...

—Pero ma…—empezó Shinji de nuevo pero su madre lo cortó, mas molesta pero sonriendo igual

—Shinji, mi amor, cuando mami hable… guarda silencio por favor—Shinji ante el regaño de su madre asintió avergonzado, tanto el que veía como el mismo en ese momento—Lo que intentaré será fundir sus mentes en una, creo que es bastante obvio lo que sucederá. Sabrás todo lo que el, historia, idioma y todo lo relacionado con su vida, lo ves es perfecto—explicó su madre

—Y… digo… ¿Cómo lo harás eso no es…imposible?—preguntó Shinji arrugando la cara a fin de demostrar su ignorancia, para su sorpresa su madre rio un poco

—¿Imposible?... te diré, en este momento el Evangelion se a convertido en algo mas haya de tu comprensión, su poder es lo mas grande que existe en este mundo… Por lo tanto sus límites son prácticamente nulos si se lo sabe utilizar… Por ello, fundir sus mentes es un juego de niños… y casi sin riesgos…—explicó Yui

—¿"Casi"?—remarcó Shinji, había estado atento y ese "Casi" no le gustaba tanto como a su contraparte que lo preguntó, vio a su madre ponerse algo nerviosa

—Bueno…. claro, hay ciertas posibilidades de que salga mal… pero…. las probabilidades no son tan malas —respondió rascándose la cabeza

—¿Y que probabilidades hay?—preguntó Shinji, Yui abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar repensando que iba a decir

—Bueno… hay un 15% de probabilidad de que todo salga mal

—¿Cuan mal?—Preguntó Shinji temeroso

—Lo peor que te puede pasar es que termines en un limbo por el resto de la eternidad pero solo hay un 5% de posibilidad el otro 10 % es algo mas rápido e indoloro —Shinji se mostro aterrorizado, el actual suspiró aliviado ya que el estar vivo significaba que funciono —Ya, no va a pasar… Luego hay un 65% de posibilidades de que todo salga bien

—Y… ¿y el último 20%?—preguntó temeroso de saberlo

—Bueno…ese 20% vendría a ser la posibilidad de que sus mentes no se fundan, pero nada malo pasaría ¿si?... de igual manera esa probabilidad se divide en 10% y 10%, uno corresponde a que no se fundan sus mentes simplemente y el otro 10% vendría a ser si sus mentes se fundieran solo parcialmente o subconscientemente

—¿Y eso que significa?—cuestionó el chico, la mujer suspiró

—Que… o terminas en el limbo o no tienes sus recuerdos o solo los tendrás parcialmente o todo sale bien—resumió ella algo fastidiada—Pero si todo sale bien o parcialmente bien…—Yui le echo un vistazo a Shinji

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shinji con cierto temor

—Nada, nada… Solo pensaba…En total tienes un 70% de éxito… Un 55% de éxito total, otro 20% de éxito parcial y solo un 15% de fracaso total—Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que no se preocupara

Con esta última frase ese mundo oscuro comenzó a desvanecerse. La luz usual apareció borrando todo lo que había y sacándolo de su mundo de recuerdos

º|||º 

Lo primero que notó Shinji fue una luz segadora que no le dejaba ver nada. Oía voces hablándole, cosa que le aturdía. Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura hasta empezar a distinguir las siluetas de una mujer y un hombre frente a él.

—…Ji… Shinji, espabila. ¡Vamos!—Oyó la voz de Misato que luego le propinó un bofetaso para despertarle, este sacudió la cabeza e hizo contacto visual con ella—¿Estás bien?

Shinji solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y levantar el pulgar. Misato le palmeó los hombros y lo dejó sentado. Mirando a su alrededor notó que estaba cerca de una de las barandas del barco, algo mas lejos estaban los Evas 01 y 02. Misato hablaba con la tripulación, notaba que había mucho revuelo en la cubierta.

—…Bien… Cuando se restablezcan las comunicaciones contacte con el cuartel general… ¡Ritsuko! ¡¿Cuál es el estado de los Evas?!—Gritó Misato

—¡Bastante dañados!—Dijo la rubia desde el otro extremo

—Genial…—Dijo Misato suspirando

Shinji notó que tenía el torso lastimado, y sentía todo su cuerpo golpeado y adolorido. Las mordidas y embestidas que le propinó el ángel acuático no pasaron desapercibidos por su cuerpo debido a la alta sincronización

—Shinji… ¿Cómo te encuentras?—Preguntó Kaworu acercándose, el joven iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, se paro a expensas de un gran dolor y se quedó quieto

—Otra vez… No…—Dijo antes de ir corriendo al barandal a vomitar, Kaworu lo vio he hizo una mueca

—Bien…Parece que de momento todo va bien…—Dijo el albino recostándose sobre el barandal junto a Shinji

—¿Por… Por que lo… Dices?—Dijo entre arcadas

—Parece que sorpresivamente no hubo bajas… Y los daños son mínimos en general… Excepto los Evas —Comentó mirando a los titanes que reposaban en la cubierta del barco

—Dios…—Dijo aliviado el joven Ikari dejándose sostener por la baranda —¿Cómo… Sobrevivimos?

—Nadie lo vio en realidad… La luz de la explosión los cegó a todos—Contestó Kaworu—Lo único que se vio fue un destello de luz ,y ...Por alguna razón seguimos vivos...A eso se lo clasifica como milagro ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Cómo dices…?—Preguntó Shinji mirando a su compañero, este suspiró

—No lo viste ¿Verdad?...—Dijo, se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle—Realmente todo paso muy rápido

—Pero …Y nosotros…Y todos los demás…Esto esta muy complicado…—Dijo recordando los hechos poco a poco

—Luego la sacudida tan cercana de la explosión nos noqueo a casi todos… —Dijo Kaworu.—Creo que los Evas hubieran sobrevivido igualmente… Y con suerte nosotros también…Aunque no se en que estado…

—¿Y el ángel?... ¿Se destruyó?—Preguntó Shinji, Kaworu se encogió de hombros

—¡¿SIGUE VIVO?!—Se escuchó el grito de Misato

Los pilotos se acercaron rápidamente para averiguar que sucedía, encontrando a Misato con el equipo de comunicaciones. Esta se veía muy tensa y parecía escuchar atentamente lo que le decían.

—Bien… Entendemos… ¿Los evas…? Aunque llegarán a tiempo, apenas soportarían una confrontación… Sí… Iniciaremos camino hacia la base… Buena suerte, todos contamos con ustedes—Dijo cortando la comunicación.

—Misato, ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shinji

Misato le miró y dio un suspiró mirando al suelo, con lentitud repitió lo que Aoba hacía poco le explicó. Sin omitir un detalle le dijo lo que sucedió con el ángel y las medidas que tomarían para defenderse de él.

—¡Eso es una locura!¡Ayanami no lograra!¡Debemos ir!—Dijo exaltado Shinji

—Aunque llegáramos de alguna manera… Las sus Evas están bastante maltratados… Apenas podrían mantenerse en pie…Enviarlos a pelear seria como jugar a la ruleta rusa con solo un agujero libre en el tambor—Dijo Misato mirando a Shinji

—Pero… ¡No podemos…!

—Shinji no hay forma de ayudar en este momento…Y de todas maneras sería un suicidio solo lanzarte al combate —Le cortó Misato

—¡Misato...!

—¡¿Acaso quieres ir a morir?! ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡Como cuando peleamos hace rato! ¡Deja de !—Le cortó esta vez Kaworu molesto

—¡No puedo estar quieto mirando como corren peligro a quienes aprecio! ¡¿Qué no lo…?!—Shinji recibió un puñetazo de Kaworu que le hizo detenerse en el acto

Comenzó entre ambos una pelea entre heridos que terminó a la brevedad al ser separados por los marinos, luego de que estos se calmaron y fueron soltados. Shinji miraba confuso al albino, era la primera vez que le veía molesto o agresivo

—¿Quieres pelear y arriesgar tu vida para proteger a otros?... Bien, lo comprendo… Todos tenemos motivaciones para pelear… Pero no entiendo que le des tan poco valor a tu vida, que no te moleste el hecho de morir en el intento...—Shinji miró a su compañero y sintió un vacío en el pecho, el albino como de costumbre parecía leer su alma con una mirada ya que bufó al notar eso—Primero sálvate a ti mismo, antes de salvar a los demás Shinji-kun…

Dijo acercándose a él, todos se prepararon en el posible caso de que sucediera otra pelea. Pero el albino solo miró fijamente a Shinji, entrecerró los ojos mientras lo examinaba y luego hizo una mueca

—Pareces perdido… Pero no veo que quieras encontrar el camino… ¿Dóndes estás Shinji-kun?—Dijo con un aire misterioso, Shinji trago saliva mientras veía al piloto dar media vuelta camino a la salida. Antes de eso volvió a mirarlo fijamente—Elije tu camino sabiamente. . .Y deja de actuar sin pensar

—Shinji, tu sabes…

—Gracias Misato… pero…—Dijo Shinji cortando los consuelos de Misato—Quiero… Pensar un poco esto…

Shinji abandonó el lugar también dejando sola a la capitana que impotente miraba a dos de sus mejores pilotos comenzar a experimentar las durezas de esta vida 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en tierra, NERV se preparaba para la batalla que se avecinaba. Con la noticia de la supervivencia de los pilotos, de la capitana y la Dra. Akagi trajo ánimos renovados a todo el personal. Kyoko y Maya estaban trabajando a toda velocidad, y Satsuki se encargaba de coordinar los esfuerzos de todos los demás

—Bien… Ya casi terminó el grupo 5… Si están codificando esos datos… Bien…—Decía Satsuki hablando con ella misma—Y sobre esto… ¿Dónde esta el Dr. Sein?

—No lo veo desde que nos comunicaron que los pilotos sobrevivieron—Dijo un hombre del grupo

—Será mejor encontrarlo o sino no llegaremos a… —Satsuki se detuvo al ver entrar en la habitación a Sein con una expresión despreocupada —Ahí estas, toma una computadora y…

—Sabes, una vez que Ren capturó a esa cosa robot, no fue tan difícil reprogramarlo —Le cortó Johan, dejando a Satsuki perpleja

—¿Eh?... No volvamos al tema por favor… Dr…. ¡ !—Llamó inútilmente Satsuki a el rubio que caminaba hacia donde estaba Kyoko

—Johan como va tu parte…—Dijo Kyoko al ver acercarse al joven

—Bien, estoy en eso… ¿Tienes idea de donde puedo conseguir papas fritas?...

—¿De que estás…?—Reaccionó la pelirroja cortando al joven, luego notó que su expresión y mirada estaban cambiadas ,incluso sus parpadeos iban a destiempo —Espera un segundo que…

—¿Eh?...—Exclamó Johan mirando las pantallas de sus otros compañeros

—¿Qué tienes pegado en el pecho?—Dijo Kyoko tomando un papel que estaba allí adherido con el nombre de ella escrito de forma bien visible

—Kyoko-san, necesito su ayuda—Dijo Maya

—Un segundo —Dijo la mujer que desdoblo el papel hallando una nota escrita por Johan

"Kyoko, si mi atención comienza a dispersarse hagan el favor de colocarme frente a la computadora que estoy usando.  
J. "

—¿Qué diablos hiciste?—Exclamó frustrada Kyoko

—Nada tomé una pastilla que encontré por ahí y todo comenzó a… Bueno ya sabes, y luego estaba con Ren arreglando ese cacharro—Explicó Sein mientras jugueteaba con un artefacto parecido a un pulsador en sus manos—Se que esto sirve para algo… Pero no recuerdo que… Y no me atrevo a presionar su botón… Pero a la vez tengo curiosidad…

—¡Satsuki! ¡Llévalo a su computadora y fíjate de que no despegue la mirada de la pantalla!—Ordenó Kyoko, la joven asistente hizo caso y llevó al joven rubio que dócilmente se dejó llevar—¿Una pastilla que encontró por ahí…?—Dijo para si Kyoko mientras volvía a su trabajo

—Johan, mira… Debes seguir programando los miembros artificiales—Dijo Satsuki una vez sentó a Johan

—Sí, sí… Llegaremos a tiempo… Ya me imagino… Una vez terminado el trabajo iré a la playa… ¿Cual es buena en este país?—Decía Johan mientras tecleaba velozmente sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

—No lo se… Okinawa es muy linda… ¡Pero no te distraigas por favor!—Decía Satsuki sacudiendo la silla de Johan muy nerviosa

—No te preocupes… Esto es fácil, solo es ir tomando múltiples códigos y reasignarlos en diferentes valores prefijados por la programación… Sumándole la ayuda de MAGGIE que introducirá todos los datos una vez que terminemos… Debería decir que es pan comido—Decía mientras sacaba una mano del teclado para extender su índice junto con una sonrisa

En las otras computadoras el equipo oía la extraña conversación y no podía evitar sentir ciertas dudas sobre como iba el plan y el estado de quien la dirigía actualmente. Maya detuvo su incesante golpeteo de teclas para mirar a Kyoko y hacerle la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente

—Lo lograremos... ¿Con el señor Sein… Así?—Preguntó Maya en voz baja para que solo fuera escuchado por ellas dos, Kyoko suspiró y luego miró a maya seria

—Creo que si no estuviera así… No lo lograríamos en realidad…—Dijo la mujer

—No se lo veía muy… Estable y enfocado…—Dijo Maya esperando una mejor respuesta

—Tal vez para quien no haya trabajado con él lo parezca… Pero para quien lo conoce… Y sabe sobre su… Condición… Sabe que es cuando mas eficaz y hábil es… Solo mira el progreso—Dijo Kyoko señalando la pantalla de Maya que media la entrada de datos

—¿El progreso…? ¡No puede ser! ¡Todo va al doble de velocidad!—Dijo Maya sin comprender

—¡He iría mas rápido si volvieran a su trabajo!—Dijo Johan asomándose desde la oficina donde trabajaba

—¡Quédate quieto y trabaja!—Gruñó Satsuki volviendo a entrarlo

—No lo comprendo… —Dijo Maya

—Luego habrán explicaciones… Ahora trabajemos—Dijo Kyoko volviendo a su computadora

Cuando todos vieron que el progreso de su labor iba mas rápido que antes, las dudas se apaciguaron o mas bien los participantes de la operación decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda al Johan. Mientras era vigilado constantemente por Satsuki que bufaba constantemente por mantenerlo concentrado

—¡No! ¡Mira hacia la pantalla!—Le decía la joven

—¡Bien lo haré!—Dijo frustrado el joven volviendo al trabajo con una expresión parecida a la de un niño teniendo un berrinche—¡Esto y ya!

Mientras Johan exclamaba eso, dirigió su mano con velocidad hacia el control remoto con botones que antes había estado manipulando con curiosidad y presiono su botón. Tras un instante de silencio repleto de duda, miedo y ansias, no paso nada

—Que decepcionante…—Dijo Johan volviendo a su trabajo 

º|||º 

En otra parte de NERV, Ren Suzuhara miraba al robot limpiador hacer correctamente su trabajo. Sin mucho que hacer se dedico a seguir al robot, en cierto punto se sentó en una escalera.

—No es tan malo cuando no le tiran café —Dijo Ren acercándose y acariciando al robot—¿Quién es un buen chico?

—Atención, se ha activado el sistema de autodestrucción de forma remota—Se escuchó la voz grabada de Johan provenir del robot

—¿Eh? ¿Que dices robotito?—Exclamó Ren con una mueca de nervios

—La autodestrucción iniciara… Ya—Se escuchó la voz de Johan provenir del robot antes de que explotara lanzando a Ren contra la pared más cercana

—La tecnología me odia…—Dijo Ren con su último aliento ,luego un pedazo de metal cayo sobre su cabeza —Si…Lo sabia. 

º|||º 

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado. Sin percatarse de que ya solo faltaban apenas sesenta minutos para la llegada del enemigo, todos trabajaban deprisa y con presión. En la estación del Eva, los operadores y técnicos alistaban las prótesis mecánicas. Rei ya se había alistado como le dijeron y esperaba la orden de subir a su Eva a realizar las pruebas referentes a la sincronización con las prótesis.

Cada cual que pasaba cerca de ella no podía evitar percatarse o mirar la sonrisa que ostentaba en su rostro. La joven no podía ocultar su felicidad, al saber que Shinji había sobrevivido, que la capitana también estaba a salvo, eso le provocó esa expresión facial con la cual tan poco estaba familiarizada.

Seguía sintiéndose extraño, pero decidió aceptar estos sentimientos tan ajenos a ella, sentimientos que creí no merecer o no llegaría a conocer. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que solo notó el llamado por parte del equipo para que subiera al Eva a la tercera oportunidad

La muchacha siguió la rutina de entrar en el Eva, el entry plug fue insertado y asegurado. Recibió ordenes de no iniciar conexión hasta que se lo ordenaran, por lo cual se limitó a pasear su mirada por la cabina y suspirar

Mientras esperaba, en la sala de programación esperaban que MAGGIE terminará de subir los datos ya habiendo pasados por las manos de los operadores. En una misma sala estaba Kyoko, Maya, Satsuki y Johan dejando caer su cabeza por el respaldo de la silla esperando que la gran computadora terminará su labor. Un pitido indicó que el momento llegó, haciendo que Johan retomara posición súbitamente e iniciara una comunicación con Rei

—Rei-chan…—Llamó Maya al verla en pantalla

—¿Sí?—Respondió la chica mirando fijamente

—Es hora de empezar —Dijo Maya otra vez, Rei asintió y dando un largo suspiró se dispuso a activar el Eva

Escuchó las familiares voces haciendo los chequeos rutinarios y al final la aprobación para la activación. Las luces de colores se fueron sucediendo una tras otra, Rei comenzaba a sentir la conexión con el Eva, aunque algo le molestaba

—Esperen… Algo… Algo no esta bien…—Dijo mientras se realizaba la activación

—Los miembros nuevos deben sentirse extraños… —Dijo Maya

—No… Sencillamente no debería haber algo que sentir… Hablamos de partes mecánicas puras… —Dijo Johan acercando su cara a la pantalla, luego alarmado exclamó—Deten…

Sin embargo su aviso fue en vano, al ser cortado por el grito de dolor de Rei. Inmediatamente se cortó la conexión con el Eva, dentro del entry plug Rei se sujetaba la pierna con su brazo izquierdo la pierna que habían agregado mientras que dejaba caer su brazo derecho inerte

—¡¿Rei estás bien?!—Exclamó Maya

—Si… Fue un instante… ¿Qué sucedió?—Dijo Rei con la respiración agitada

—En algo nos equivocamos obviamente…—Dijo Kyoko

—Hagan algo de silencio… Necesito ver esto…—Dijo Johan apartando a las mujeres que se habían agrupado encima de el

Johan miró rápidamente las líneas, tecleo repetidamente hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a verse una cascada de números caer por la pantalla.

—¡Maldito prototipo obsoleto y mugriento!—Vociferó con fuerza mientras golpeaba la pantalla con sus puños, tratando de ser detenido por Satsuki

—¡Ya cálmate! ¡Tenemos que revisar el programa otra vez!—Dijo Kyoko calmando al rubio quien parecía muy sulfurado por lo sucedido

—Sí… Lo se...—Dijo entre dientes, luego sus ojos se entrecerraron una milésima de segundos notando algo en los números frente a el —Vean como se encuentra la piloto… Lo que sintió puede orientarnos—Dijo, despachando a la gran mayoría de la gente en el cuarto

Kyoko miró un momento antes de salir al rubio quien ya estaba revisando los datos en la pantalla. Cuando todos salieron y el científico estuvo solo hizo que MAGGIE repasara los datos suministrados, pasando por la pantalla una oleada masiva de números que seguía atentamente con su mirada. Al cabo de cinco minutos terminó de pasar todos los datos, Johan se fregó los ojos y comenzó a trabajar con la computadora

Mientras tanto Kyoko y los otros miembros del laboratorio seguían, Maya estaba junto con Rei quien les relataba los que había sentido arriba del Eva. Esta explicaba vagamente haber sentido como si le hubieran insertado un cuchillo en el brazo y la pierna.

—Ya veo… El Dr. Sein menciono que los miembros fueron diseñados para los Evas de producción en masa… Tal vez las diferencias con el prototipo provocaron esta reacción. —Decía Maya para si misma

—Debo…

—Por ahora descansa—Dijo Maya adelantándose a la piloto —Cuando sea el momento te llamaremos

—Si no lo logran subiré igualmente. Soportare el dolor—Dijo Rei con determinación

—Lo sabemos Rei… Pero intentaremos evitar justamente eso—Dijo Maya saliendo de la vista mientras revisaba planillas de datos

Al llegar a la sala de programación esta se veía notoriamente agitada, tanto que Kyoko se acercó rodeándola con un brazo

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó la pelirroja

—SI… Rei-san está bien… Pero los datos… Si esto sigue así no lo lograremos… Si estuviera sempai… pero no… y estamos… Estamos—Balbuceaba casi sin respirar, Kyoko le paso una bolsa de papel en la cual comenzó a respirar

—Tendremos que simplificar mucho lo que estamos haciendo para que al menos pueda estar de pie… —Dijo Kyoko

—¿Sacrificar movimientos finos y complejos y dejar los gruesos y básicos?—Dijo Maya desde su bolsa

—Me temo que es lo único que podemos hacer ahora…—Dijo Kyoko y junto con Maya caminaron con dirección hacia las computadoras

Sin duda la presión se hizo sentir entre todos, ahora la responsabilidad caía en las manos de Kyoko Maya y Sein respectivamente. Al cabo de unos quince minutos Maya y Kyoko encontraron con que había líneas de programación que estaban siendo cambiadas rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo fueron a la sala donde Johan trabajaba. Allí vieron a Satsuki parada junto a él y al muchacho escribiendo con el teclado mientras veía pasar hileras de datos sin cesar.

—¿Qué rayos…?—Dijo Kyoko mientras se acercaba

—Ahora no…—Dijo Sein, en el silencio se podía escuchar murmullos de él hablando en alemán. Kyoko reconoció que estaba repasando los mismos datos en su cabeza

—Johan, es demasiado… Lo haremos juntos. No lo lograrás solo—Dijo acercándose y viendo los ojos del rubio ir y venir apenas parpadeando y murmurando totalmente ajeno a lo que le rodeaba

—Dra. esto es increíble… Si esto está bien… Podríamos lograrlo —Dijo Maya revisando en una computadora lo que pasaba

—Si cambiamos esto… Y lo subimos… Esto daría… Esto… Esto—Murmuraba Sein mientras tanto

Kyoko notó que su ojo derecho comenzaba a tener unos ligeros tics, entrecerrándose ligeramente de forma continua también que tragaba saliva o mordía sus labios casi obsesivamente. Mientras seguía tecleando finalmente se vio caer un hilo rojo de sangre de su nariz

—¡Johan!—Exclamó preocupada la pelirroja

—¡YA ESTA!—Gritó Johan levantándose súbitamente y dejando que MAGGIE procesara los datos modificados

—¡¿YA ESTA?!—Exclamaron Maya y Satsuki

—Con esto… Deberíamos…Ser capaces… Con una o dos…Modificaciones…—Decía Johan algo desestabilizado, el joven parecía mareado y confundido—Y… El resto… Suyo

El joven se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo con su bata cubierta de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Rápidamente Maya contacto con el personal requerido para llevarlo a la enfermería

—¿Qué le pasó?—Preguntó Satsuki poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas y tapando la nariz de el rubio

—Sobre esfuerzo… No ha dormido y esto ha sido demasiado—Dijo rápidamente Kyoko

—¿Doctora… ?—Musitó Satsuki sospechando algo sin embargo no dijo nada

—¡Oi!—Llamó la pelirroja a Satsuki, esta la miró—Encárgate de el… tenemos que seguir preparando el Eva

—Sí…—Dijo la joven con seriedad y se dispuso a acompañar al joven científico a la enfermería quien ya había sido subido a la camilla

—Bien ahora debemos…—Kyoko dejó de hablar al sentirse jalada desde su brazo, al mirar vio que Johan la miraba con dificultad

—Mi bolso… Ahí…—Atinó a decir antes de caer desmayado otra vez

Mientras el joven se iba con Satsuki y el resto, Kyoko salió en busca de lo que el chico menciono, dejando a Maya a cargó de procesar todo lo que faltaba. La joven se encargo ella sola de los últimos toques una vez MAGGIE terminó de revisar todo. Asombrada pudo notar que ahora en teoría Rei podría utilizar el Eva sin molestia alguna

Johan fue llevado a la enfermería, donde quedó al cuidado de la joven Oi. Al poco tiempo, Kyoko llegó al lugar cargando una bolsa de suero aparentemente con una "X" marcada en negro. Satsuki no dijo nada mientras la pelirroja le colocaba al joven vía intravenosa el suero.

—Fiu…—Dijo la mujer al terminar el proceso—SI salimos de esto voy a matarte mocoso demente

—¿Qué sucede Kyoko-san?—Preguntó la chica, Kyoko suspiró negando con la cabeza

—Nada… Ya no soporto las tonterías de la juventud…—Dijo encaminándose a la puerta—Eso sonó a un viejo…—Comentó algo deprimida—Con eso debería estar bien… Pero que no se mueva o podría recaer…Te lo encargo Oi-San—Dijo Kyoko antes de salir

—¡Hai!—Exclamó la joven 

º|||º 

Rei volvió al Eva por órdenes de Maya, una vez adentro se relajó olvidando lo que había sucedido hacia poco y se dispuso a activar al gigante. La activación se sucedió sin problemas, sin embargo notó algo extraño una vez fue sincronizada con el Eva.

—Todas las conexiones están hechas…Rei, prueba de mover el brazo—Dijo Maya por el comunicador

La muchacha permaneció quieta por unos instantes, sentía su brazo izquierdo y podría moverlo si no estuviera retenido, pero el derecho era otra cosa. La muchacha se concentró en realizar el movimiento sin sentir algún cambio

—¡Bien Rei-san! ¡Prueba de mover la mano!—Dijo Maya animada

—¿Eh?—Exclamó Rei sin comprender, luego vio que tenía su brazo de reemplazo levantado—Es raro… No… No lo siento moverse… Nada en realidad

—Es un brazo mecánico después de todo…—Murmuró Maya—Sigue probando

Rei cerró los ojos y se concentro en sentir la más mínima señal en su brazo derecho. Realizó el movimiento delicado con la mano, y pudo percibir una leve señal. Al abrir los ojos y repetir lo que estaba haciendo vio como su nueva mano se movía.

—Bien, intenta realizar otros movimientos —Siguió diciendo Maya

Rei prosiguió tratando de ejercer su voluntad sobre los miembros, poco a poco logrando confianza.

—¿Como va todo?—Preguntó Kyoko al llegar

—Todo bien… El brazo es funcional… Puede haber ciertos problemas al no tener sensibilidad—Informó Maya

—Será un problema para mantener la estabilidad… —Dijo Kyoko—Es mejor que salga a la ciudad a practicar la caminata—Sugirió Kyoko

—Bien… Preparen el Eva para la catapulta—Comandó Maya, mientras tanto Kyoko se puso en contacto con el puente

—¿Saben cuando llegara el ángel?—Preguntó la pelirroja

—Falta poco… Estará aquí en aproximadamente treinta minutos—Dijo Aoba

—Todo preparado, seguros puestos… Lancen al Eva—Dijo Maya

Poco después el Evangelion que había sido trasladado estaba en camino a toda velocidad hacia la superficie. Este fue colocado en la zona mas cercana a la costa para interceptar al enemigo que se aproximaba

—Liberen seguros. Rei intenta caminar lentamente—Dijo Maya

La muchacha espero a que las ataduras de seguridad fueran sustraídas y junto con un suspiró dio el primer paso lográndolo con algo de inseguridad. Se tomó cada momento para tratar de sentir la mas mínima variación en la actualmente inexistente pierna izquierda.

—Prosigue Rei-san. Debemos saber si eres capaz de moverte o no—Dijo el comandante al notar la pasividad en los movimientos de la piloto

—Hai—Exclamó Rei

La chica dio su segundo paso lográndolo algo dubitativa. Sentía una intranquilidad que no había experimentado hasta ese momento al pilotear el Eva. Por primera vez estaba temerosa de fallar. Perder no solo la batalla, sino más bien lo que se perdería si fracasaban. Cuando la chica trato de dar otro paso cayó de bruces al suelo

—¿Como están las lecturas? ¿Algo extraño?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—Nada extraño… Solo perdió el equilibrio—Dijo Aoba

Rei estaba mirando al suelo respirando agitadamente, se sentía apenada. Estaba nerviosa, ocasionalmente se había sentido así.

—Rei-san, todo parece en orden. Trata de levantarte—Dijo Maya

—…—Rei atinó a asentir

—Hay algo raro… La sincronización no es estable—Dijo Kyoko

Rei comenzó a mover al Eva tratando de levantarse, logró usar su brazo nuevo para soportar el peso de su cuerpo y comenzar a levantarse. Levantó su pierna buena y se impulso con ella para levantarse solo para caer torpemente otra vez al suelo donde quedó quieta

—Esto no va bien…—Dijo Kyoko

—La falta de sensibilidad debe ser desorientadora—Acoto Maya

—No es eso…—Murmuró Rei no siendo oída por nadie

La joven piloto estaba más nerviosa ahora que antes. Su respiración agitada no parecía que fuese a para por lo pronto. Cerró los ojos tratándose de calmarse, solo encontrando flashes de sus recuerdos recientes. Ella con Misato, su llegada al departamento, Kyoko y Shinji incluso Asuka.

Sentimientos confusos que poblaban su mente no hacían más que confundirla. Pensar en esas personas que se habían vuelto cercanas a ella, no hacía más que agitarla mas.

—Esto no va bien… Su Sincronización esta oscilando—Dijo Kyoko

—No puede ser, hasta la última batalla todo estaba en orden—Dijo Maya

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima batalla… Su mente debe estar algo desequilibrada en este momento…—Dijo Kyoko 

º|||º 

En la enfermería mientras tanto, Johan ya habiendo despertado trataba de levantarse de la camilla en la cual era retenido por Satsuki. Satsuki estaba sujetando los brazos de Johan y empujándolo hacia abajo usando su cuerpo y un poco su cabeza para detener los esfuerzos del joven.

—Debemos ir al laboratorio. !Algo no va bien!—Gruñía el joven

—Kyoko-san dijo que no debes levantarte—Dijo la chica continuando el forcejeo

—Sabes, esta intimidad no está bien antes del matrimonio—Dijo Johan suspicazmente logrando que Satsuki retrocediera avergonzada de un salto —Eres muy inocente

—No te levantes todavía… —Atinó a decir desde lejos con las mejillas ruborizadas

Johan sin embargo se había parado ya, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo terminó por descompensarse otra vez y caer abrazado a la camilla más cercana

—Mierda…—Atinó a decir — ¿Qué sucedió… Con el Eva?

—Puede moverse… Pero no resulta fácil para Rei-san…—Dijo Satsuki mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

—Escucha...No… Logré programarlo completamente…Creo…—Johan comenzó a marearse mas hasta caer de espaldas en la cama de la camilla—No…No Debería… Haber problema… Pero recuerda—Dijo mezclando el alemán

En ese momento Ren entró en la enfermería, se le veía algo sucio y se podía notar que olía a humo desde lejos. Este camino hasta Johan y mientras lo zarandeaba por las solapas de la camisa le gritaba exaltadamente

—¡JOHAN! ¡ESTAS BIEN! ¡NO TE VAYAS AMIGO! ¡TE SALVAREMOS! ¡NO VAYAS A LA LUZ! ¡LA LUZ ES MALA! ¡SI TE MUERES TE MATARE!—Gritaba, luego notó que Johan dejaba de poner resistencia—eh… ¿Johan?—El Rubio había caído inconsciente, y parecía como su alma estaba saliendo por su boca

—Ren-san… Será mejor que lo dejes descansar—Dijo Satsuki acercándose

—¡No dejaré a mi compañero! ¡Te ayudaré amigo!—Dijo mientras lo sacudía nuevamente con fuerza

—Ren-san—Llamó Satsuki

—¿SI?—Contestó Ren mientras giraba su cabeza, al ver a Satsuki podría jurar que tras de ella el aura de un demonio maligno se había colocado

—Si quieres puedes acompañar a Johan-san en otra camilla—Dijo riendo ligeramente con una sonrisa, lo que acompañado de ese aura demoniaca resultó demasiado aterrador para el agente

—¡N-No!¡Mejor me voy!—Dijo saltando a la puerta—Te lo encargo—Dijo antes de salir huyendo

Satsuki lo acomodó como pudo y tapo con unas mantas, luego suspiró dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la enfermería 

º|||º 

A todo esto, Rei permanecía en lucha constante por tratar de levantarse. La chica no lo podía lograr, sentía una presión en el pecho y agitación al notar que no era capaz de luchar. Se sentía inútil, incapaz de realizar esta tarea. Mordió sus labios y golpeó los controles frustrada

—Rei…—Llamó el comandante calmadamente

—Hai…—Dijo ahogadamente

—¿Por qué no te levantas?—Preguntó sin mostrar el menor signo de ansiedad

—No… No lo se… No logró…Concentrarme—Dijo ella misma sin comprender

—El ángel se aproxima, si no eres capaz de luchar no sirve de nada que estés ahí —Comentó Gendo con indiferencia

—Todavía no…—Dijo Rei de forma insegura—No hay otra manera… SI yo no…

—En este momento no tengo necesidad de un piloto asustado. —Contestó Gendo duramente, en el puente todos miraban sin chistar

—Yo… Puedo… Pero… No lo logró…—Dijo Rei tratando en vano de levantarse, luego mira a la pantalla con una expresión intranquila

—Esto no tiene caso…—Dijo Fuyutsuki, pero Gendo hizo caso omiso al comentario

—Bien. Sal de ahí, no eres útil en este momento. Ve y escóndete—Dijo Gendo, Rei clavo la mirada en el comandante que se la sostuvo esperando una reacción de la chica

—No… No puedo hacer eso—Dijo ella

—Rei. Si no vas a pilotear, mas vale que sea porque no quieras y no porque no puedas. Tristemente, no pareces ser capaz de eso —Dijo de forma tajante el hombre causando un gran impacto en Rei

—¿Qué no puedo?—Murmuró, la ansiedad y agitación comenzó a desaparecer siendo reemplazados por un sentimiento mas conocido para ella, furia. —Yo fui la primera piloto…

—No importa que seas la primera… SI tu misma eres el problema por el cual no logras pilotear tendremos que usar a otro piloto—Dijo Gendo captando esas palabras de Rei

Maya comenzó a notar los niveles de sincronización se estabilizaban, y que había una mejor respuesta por parte del Eva

—La primera piloto…Soy la primera piloto, he peleado hasta ahora… No voy a acobardarme contra un enemigo herido… ¡Ni menos contra mi misma!—Murmuró otra vez con mas furia, el Eva comenzaba a movilizarse mas fluidamente —¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!—Rugió molesta logrando finalmente erguir a el Evangelion

"No perderé, no dejaré que los lastimen. Veré a Shinji una vez más… Y a Misato… A todos…" Pensó Rei "Esta vez es mi turno… Esta vez yo los defenderé… Es lo que quiero" Pensó decidida comenzando a caminar

—Los niveles de sincronización es estable. Todo se normaliza. Las gráficas retoman sus valores. —Dijo Maya sonriendo

Gendo sonrió, siendo escondido dicho gesto por su usual pose de manos. Fuyutsuki, suspiró tranquilo y se acercó a susurrar a su ex-pupilo al oído unas palabras

—Fue una táctica bastante arriesgada…—Dijo el hombre mayor

—Rei solo necesitaba enfocarse… Los últimos acontecimientos entorno a su vida habían nublado su determinación. —Dijo Gendo

—Un duelo personal sobre aquello perdido no se sobrepasa fácilmente… Una motivación perdida, una razón de vida no es poca cosa—Decía Fuyutsuki

—Mientras cumpla su rol… La motivación es irrelevante—Sentenció Gendo, sin embargo su mentor tenía sus dudas sobre eso que acababa de decir 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, en un barco en la lejanía, Shinji terminaba de ser atendido por los médicos de abordo, dejándolo bien vendado. Este caminaba con dificultad, y tenía sus manos completamente cubiertas de vendas debido a la perforación que le propinó la mandíbula del ángel

Miraba a su alrededor y veía que todos trabajaban duro. El apenas pudiendo estar en pie, se sentía inútil y un fracasado al no poder eliminar al ángel. Recordaba como resultó la primera ocasión, y lo rebuscado que fue el lograr asestar el golpe final con los cañones del barco en el punto débil de ese ángel.

Shinji entrecerró los ojos, miró en dirección a la sala de comunicaciones donde se hallaba Misato y comenzó a caminar hacia allí, tan rápido como sus heridas le permitían.

"Deben saber… Su punto débil… Al menos puedo hacer eso" Pensaba con decisión mientras avanzaba 

º|||º 

Rei utilizó el poco tiempo que tenía para acostumbrarse a la situación actual de su Eva. Si bien no podía tener la fluidez de movimientos o precisión normal, compila con su función de mantener al Eva operativo para una batalla. Entre tanto, la chica fue en busca de un arma para hacer frente al ángel que ya podía verse acercar a simple vista

Se quedó a cubierto tras un edificio con el arma preparada. La ciudad estaba en una calma tal que podía oírse el ruido producido por el ángel al surcar el agua

—El ángel se encuentra dentro delrango de tiro. Rei, gira a la derecha, lo veraz rápidamente—Indicó Hyuga

—Hai—Afirmó Rei, haciendo lo que se le indicó

Al asomarse vio claramente al enemigo que se acercaba, colocó el arma en posición y disparó una ráfaga. Sin embargo la ráfaga pasó lejos de su objetivo, y terminó advirtiendo al ángel de la presencia de Rei, el enemigo cambió su dirección tomando un pequeño rodeo

—¡¿Qué demo…?!—Exclamó Rei al notar el error en la trayectoria

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó Hyuga por el comunicador

—Mi error… No logré coordinar bien con este brazo… —Dijo Rei mirando el brazo mecánico

—El enemigo esta manteniéndose en la superficie… —Dijo Aoba—Esta manteniendo su posición ,no se acerca del todo a la costa .

—Se registran niveles mas altos de energía… ¡Esta preparándose para disparar!—Anuncio Maya

Al escuchar eso, Rei comenzó a movilizarse lo más rápido que podía. Mientras tanto, el ángel abrió sus fauces para liberar la gran concentración de energía que habían detectado, borrando del mapa a algunos edificios y destrozando los cercanos, un gran fragmento de escombro salió despedido perdiéndose en la distancia aterrizando en las cercanías de la base de NERV. Por el otro lado el ataque acabo mandando a volar a Rei contra algunos escombros. Esta rodó con su cuerpo y se levantó apoyándose mas en sus miembros buenos

—Fue mas débil de lo que pensé…—Dijo Maya mirando su computadora—Parece que los daños que sufrió por las bombas N2 lo han debilitado bastante.

—El ángel se ha vuelto a sumergir—Informó Aoba

—Rei, toma un arma de mayor calibre y prepárate para disparar—Dijo Hyuga y le marco en un pequeño mapa que apareció en la pantalla la ubicación de un arma en los edificios estratégicos

Rei tomó un rifle de positrones modificado que permitía montarlo en el hombro del Eva. Rei liberó la restricción de su hombro derecho y montó en éste el rifle. Rei se colocó a cubierto nuevamente, esperando alguna señal de su enemigo. Este, sin embargo, parecía estar oculto en el mar esperando igualmente una oportunidad

—¿Hay señales del objetivo?—Preguntó Rei

—Se mantiene a una profundidad media y se mueve lentamente por la misma zona—Dijo Aoba

—Tendré que llamar su atención—Dijo Rei

—Es muy arriesgado, una vez al descubierto no podrás escapar de un disparo fácilmente. Recuerda que además el Eva 00 no esta en plenas condiciones—Dijo Hyuga

—Si me quedó a cubierto, solo puedo esconderme de sus ataques. Para cuando sea seguro ya se abra sumergido otra vez. —Contestó Rei

—Igualmente será solo un momento—Dijo Maya

—Primero trataremos de sacarlo con otros medios—Dijo el comandante —Apunten el arsenal de las defensas de la ciudad hacia la posición aproximada del ángel —Ordenó

Al dar la orden, los tenientes se pusieron a trabajar en ello. Torretas, lanzamisiles y otras armas surgieron del suelo de la ciudad y comenzaron a disparar hacia el agua provocando una gran conmoción. Al poco tiempo se vio emerger al enemigo lentamente, asomándose desde su escondite en las aguas

—Parece que prepara un nuevo ataque. Podrás verlo a 48 grados de tu posición Rei—Informó Aoba

—Recibido—Dijo Rei movilizándose

El ángel por su parte salió a la superficie abriendo su mandíbula, de la cual emanaba una gran brillo. Este se dispuso a liberar su ataque, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por los disparos de Rei desde la costa. Usando su brazo bueno, fue capaz de asestar al ángel unos 3 disparos provocando que el agua saltara con cada impacto producido al enemigo

—Esta confirmado, el ángel recibió el impacto —Dijo Aoba

—Fue muy fácil…—Murmuró Rei

Al instante logró ver como un haz de luz se dirigía hacia ella, la piloto logró tirar el Eva hacia una costado evitando el daño directo. La explosión fue mucho menor a la primera, pero contenía suficiente fuerza para maltratar al Eva

—El daño fue recibido… Pero el cuerpo del ángel parece haberlo resistido—Dijo Maya

—Agotaremos las municiones antes de eliminar al ángel de esta manera—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—Tendremos que acorralarlo—Dijo Gendo—Hay que forzarlo a salir a tierra, o encerrarlo en donde será blanco fácil—Dijo elevando la voz

—Hay una comunicación de la flota. —Anunció Aoba—Lo pondré en línea

A la brevedad se vio una leyenda en la pantalla principal marcando la conexión de audio con la embarcación

—Aquí la capitana Katsuragi, el piloto Ikari tiene información importante sobre el objetivo que deben escuchar—Dijo Misato secamente pasando la bocina al piloto

—Escuchen, el punto débil del ángel esta en el interior de su boca. Deben abrir su boca y podrán verlo…—Informó con voz cansada

—¿El núcleo del ángel se encuentra dentro de su garganta?—Preguntó Hyuga para confirmar

—Exacto… Si logran abrir su boca lo verán—Aseguró Shinji

—¿Haz escuchado Rei?—Dijo Gendo, la chica asintió

—¿Qué profundidad tiene la costa?—Preguntó Rei

—No es muy profundo, pero es lo suficiente para que el ángel tenga libertad de movimiento—Dijo Aoba—Si el Eva entra, el agua podría llegarle cerca de la cintura

—Espera, ¿no pensarás en entrar al agua? Estarás en completa desventaja—Dijo Hyuga preocupado

—Por lo que vimos, el ángel necesita tomar impulso. Pueden detectarlo desde lejos estando a poca profundidad. No hay otra alternativa —Dijo Misato por el comunicador

—Aun así, ¿Cómo abrirán su boca?—Exclamó Maya

—Ya me ocuparé… Pero necesitaré otra arma…—Dijo Rei y dejó el rifle de positrones tirado

La chica fue en busca entonces de una nueva arma, llegó rápidamente a los edificios que guardaban las armas y se cargó un cañón de mano para el Eva. Con esto en sus manos, arremetió contra la costa dando un gran salto para que el ángel se percatara de la presencia de su enemigo

Mientras esperaba alguna reacción, manipulo su arma sacando de esta una carga explosiva que dejó sosteniendo en su mano derecha. Luego, rearmó su arma, mirando de reojo veía como el ángel comenzaba a salir a la superficie para atacar.

Este terminó por salir, pudiéndose ver claramente su gran tamaño. Mientras se acercaba abrió sus fauces para lanzar un rugido amenazador que no molestó a Rei en lo absoluto. Las distancias comenzaron a disminuir entre ambos contendientes ,siendo el ángel que se acercaba lentamente hacia Rei .

Le tomo por sorpresa fue que volviera a sumergirse, para volver a emerger con gran velocidad a pocos metros de donde estaba. Rei logró echarse hacia un lado para evitar ser prácticamente devorada.

Al incorporarse no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a una embestida que le propinó el ángel haciéndola caer en las aguas. Rei manejó al Eva para estabilizarse, lo suficiente para poder contraatacar a su enemigo que se disponía a arremeter contra ella nuevamente. Disparó su arma, pero la velocidad en el agua del ángel era demasiada aun estando herido.

La explosión hizo elevar el agua hacia el cielo, como un gran salpicón provocado por el titán. Rei repitió el proceso, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Sin embargo el plan de la chica no era darle a su enemigo sino encaminarlo, finalmente lo tenía en una zona de poco agua donde un disparo sería muy efectivo. Vio al ángel tomar velocidad en dirección a ella, la piloto solo se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa confiada antes de jalar el gatillo cuando el gigante estaba a poca distancia de ella

"Click"

El sonido del arma hizo a Rei borrar su sonrisa y abrir los ojos alarmada, olvidó que tenía una de las municiones en sus manos, dejando ahora el arma vacía. Del agua el ángel saltó abriendo sus fauces contra su enemigo aparentemente indefenso. Rei atinó rápidamente a dejar su arma descargada de lado y usar ese brazo junto con su otra pierna buena para detener los extremos de la mandíbula inferior con su pie y superior con su mano

Usando todas sus fuerzas logró retenerlo lo suficiente para pararlo. Mientras lo detenía, pudo notar la esfera rojiza que se ocultaba en la garganta de su enemigo. En ese momento, las heridas que había sufrido el ángel eran muy beneficiosas, ya que no contaba con toda su fuerza podía sostener esas mandíbulas abiertas. El problema era que la piloto comenzaba a cansarse.

—Bien… Es hora—Dijo Rei cuando sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear

La chica tiró la carga explosiva que extrajo de su arma y la lanzo a las fauces de su enemigo, al tiempo que dejaba de sostener las mandíbulas para ir a un costado. El ángel cerró su boca con fuerza y se apresuró a volver a una zona mas profunda. Pero pudo apreciarse como una explosión se produjo, nublando la vista debido al agua salpicando en grandes cantidades

Rei sonrió al ver que su plan funcionó. Mientras, en el puente, algunos miembros se miraban felices pensando que todo había terminado. Lejos de la realidad Aoba y Hyuga veían aun lecturas del enemigo

—El objetivo sigue en pie. —Afirmó Hyuga

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Rei no creyéndolo

El ángel aprovechó la distracción para embestir nuevamente y tumbar al Eva. Una vez en la superficie podía verse que tenía sus grandes fauces dañadas productor de la explosión, se podía apreciar fácilmente que la punta de su hocico había sido volada por la explosión dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un brazo de Eva se introdujera. Mientras el ángel abría la boca, la cual sangraba severamente, Rei notaba que varias filas de dientes habían sido destruidas y que había agujeros a lo largo de su hocico. Con sus fauces destrozadas y dientes perdidos se ganaba una enrome ventaja

—Ahora empieza la batalla—Murmuró Gendo desde su puesto

—Rei retrocede, no podrás hacerle frente en esa posición —Dijo Hyuga

—¡No! ¡Esta es la oportunidad!—Dijo disponiéndose a ir hacia su objetivo

—¡Negativo! ¡Vuelve a tu posición inicial!—Exclamó Gendo

En la pantalla pudo verse como claramente, el Eva 00 detenía su avance. Rei que pilotaba al titán, tensó todo su cuerpo al oír la orden directa del comandante supremo de NERV. Tomó una larga y lenta inspiración mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Rei! ¡¿Me oíste?!—Repitió el comandante

—Hai…—Dijo calmadamente, en ese momento abrió los ojos mostrando una intensa y decidida mirada—¡Pero esta es la oportunidad!—Bramó lanzándose contra su enemigo

Ante la negativa y acción propia de la piloto, muchos se sorprendieron pero no tanto como el comandante. Este de todas maneras no demostró su descontento, solo mordió su labio inferior por un momento, un detalle que pasó inadvertido para todos en el puente.

El Eva 00 corría a toda la velocidad que podía contra la resistencia que ofrecía el agua, el ángel que estaba moviéndose lentamente pareció percatarse de ese hecho. Pero cuando el ángel estaba por reaccionar, Rei saltó saliendo de su visión por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para lograr caer sobre su lomo.

Cuando el ángel sintió que algo se montó sobre el, comenzó a sacudirse. Rei logró aferrarse de uno de los agujeros que había en su hocico, parecía como si el Eva estuviera montando al ángel como a un toro. Súbitamente el ángel comenzó a nadar, hasta finalmente empezar a hundirse en un intento por librarse de la carga. Entre sacudidas y tirones, el Eva 00 perdió su cable de energía dejándolo con 5 minutos restante de tiempo operativo

Rei se mantuvo sujetada usando su brazo bueno, mientras que uso su otra mano para sacar su cuchillo progresivo. El ángel, herido como estaba en ese punto de la batalla, arrastrando daños desde su encuentro con Shinji y Kaworu, su resistencia estaba ya al límite. Cuando la velocidad aminoró, Rei se las arregló para introducir su mano por entre los huecos del mutilado hocico de su enemigo y comenzar a apuñalarlo desde ese ángulo

El ángel lazaba quejidos frente a las punzadas que le perpetraba el Eva, los sacudones que propinaba eran lentos y cansinos. Cuando Rei sentía que estaba en su límite, percibió que golpeó algo macizo con su cuchillo. Empezó a estirarse, buscando alcanzar su objetivo, pero la posición que estaba sosteniendo no le permitía dar un buen golpe.

—Vamos… Vamos… Solo… Un poco… Mas—Murmuraba entre dientes Rei

En un último esfuerzo arriesgo su posición lanzándose sobre le destrozado hocico de la bestia, logrando tener un mejor ángulo para atacar. Ya de frente a su objetivo logró hundir su arma en el orbe carmesí, el punto débil de su enemigo provocando que este se sacudiera violentamente lanzando lejos a Rei que sobre el hico no pudo sostenerse mas.

El ángel comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, y tratar de moverse para escapar pero parecía estar muy afectado por el último ataque. Torpemente volvió a hundirse bajo el agua perdiéndose rápidamente de vista

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó Rei al ver que el ángel seguía moviéndose

—El objetivo parece haber escapado de un daño mortal—Dijo Hyuga—Todavía sigue operativo. Esta volviendo hacia el Eva 00

—¿Qué…?—Rei no logró completar la frase que el maltrecho ángel salió desde el agua para embestirlo con su destrozado hocico que ya era prácticamente tres cuartos menos largo que antes

El ángel parecía tratar de morder a Rei con lo que le quedaba de boca, pero Rei lo retenía lo más que podía. Desde esa posición pudo notar como el cuchillo progresivo había quedado calvado en el orbe carmesí. Miró el tiempo que tenía y solo restaban tres minutos y treinta segundos. En ese momento Rei misma no contaba con tanta fuerza para librarse del ángel

—A este paso se quedará sin energía —Dijo Aoba

—¡Todavía puedo hacerlo!—Dijo Rei, apretó los dientes con fuerza determinada a no ser vencida y menos a dejarse ver fracasar—¡Modo máxima potencia!

El reloj que marcaba el tiempo restante cambie de marcar tres minutos y 20 segundos a 40 segundos. Rei sintió como un flujo de energía comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo, con la energía extra comenzó a mover las fauces de su enemigo logrando poco a poco librarse de la situación en la que estaba.

—Esto… Dra. Zeppelin ¡Mire esto!—Dijo Maya desde su puesto

—¿Qué sucede?... Es eso la…

—La sincronización de Rei, esta aumentando desde que inició la batalla—Dijo Maya

—Está llegando al setenta por ciento…Es un gran avance para estar dándose solo en batalla —Dijo Kyoko

—Eso significa que los daños que sufra…—Comentó Maya

—Esperemos que logré manejar las nuevas sensaciones que llegan con una más alta sincronización —Dijo Kyoko

Mientras hablaban Rei logró abrir completamente la boca de su enemigo, no rompiendo su mandíbula por poco. Con un rápido movimiento logró empujar hacia atrás a su enemigo y ella quedar libre de esa mala posición. Sin esperar, corrió en dirección a su enemigo antes de que pudiera escapar de ella

El ángel algo atontado pudo notar al recuperar la compostura como su enemigo se acercaba con determinación. Incapaz de ocultarse a tiempo tomó la única acción viable, arremeter igualmente. Explotando las fuerzas que tenía sacudió su cuerpo y comenzó a nadar con velocidad, pero Rei ya se había adelantado reduciendo el espacio drásticamente.

—Hay una acumulación de energía procedente del objetivo—Dijo Hyuga

—¡Rei! ¡Sal de ahí!—Exclamó Maya alarmada

Rei entrecerró los ojos cuando notó un leve resplandor que iba aumentando en las fauces de su enemigo. Contra toda logia, la muchacha continúo su asalto sin perder velocidad. Lo que sucedió a continuación paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Rei estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo su puño mecánico contra su enemigo al tiempo que este abría su seccionado hocico para liberar su ataque

Se liberó una gran luz cuando el puño de Rei se introdujo dentro de las fauces del ángel, encontrándose con cierta resistencia pero no la suficiente para detener el golpe que sobrepaso la fuerza del su enemigo logrando dar un brutal golpe a el cuchillo progresivo calvado en su núcleo terminando de insertarse y destrozar el punto débil de la bestia

En ángel perdió los últimos vestigios de fuerza que le quedaban, incapaz de controlar su propio ataque este terminó por desatar una explosión descontrolada que acabo con su propio cuerpo y lanzó al Eva 00 hacia tierra. Rei estuvo a punto de moverse para aminorar la caída, pero el Eva terminó por quedarse sin energía por lo cual se estrelló dando un par de vueltas antes de caer inmóvil contra un edificio. Su brazo mecánico se destrozó hasta la altura del hombro por la explosión y parte de la cara y torso derecho estaban ligeramente dañados.

Sin embargo dentro del Eva, Rei respiraba con tranquilidad y felicidad de haber conseguido derrotar a su primer ángel por si sola. Sonrió, aliviada relajada después de todo lo que había pasado.

—El objetivo fue eliminado —Dijo Aoba

—El Eva 00 ha recibido daños menores… El brazo mecánico ha sido destruido en su totalidad—Informó Hyuga

—El piloto esta en perfectas condiciones, los daños en la zona son menos de lo que calculamos—Dijo Aoba con ánimo

—Parece que todo fue solucionado y mucho mejor de lo que pensamos. —Dijo Fuyutsuki mirando los informes de la computadora

—Los Evas 01 y 02 han sido dañados, y el 00 sigue en un estado deplorable. Que inicien la reparación y mejora de la unidad prototipo cuanto antes junto con la reparación del resto de las unidades. Den prioridad a la unidad 01 —Dijo el supremo comandante levantándose de su sitio—Te encargo el resto

—Ira a felicitar personalmente al piloto—Comentó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo el subcomandante, su superior se limitó a no contestar y desaparecer de la vista—Pónganme en contacto con la central de la O.N.U., preparen los informes correspondientes para ser enviados. Inicien los preparativos para la recepción de los Evas 01 y 02 —Comandó el hombre 

º|||º 

Al cabo de un rato, la unidad 00 fue llevada dentro de la base y su piloto había sido ya revisado por el personal medico. Antes de poder ir al vestuario, Rei se encontró con el comandante que la abordó separada del resto del personal en un pequeño cuarto que había cerca. Rei miraba a su superior con curiosidad, sin saber que deseaba este para citarla allí

—¿Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes?—Preguntó con lentitud

—¿Disculpe comandante?—Exclamó Rei no comprendiendo en ese momento, con su cabeza aun alborotada por la reciente batalla, y obtuvo como respuesta una bofetada del hombre frente a ella que la dejó pasmada

—Pregunte… ¿Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes de retirarte en la batalla?—Dijo con la misma lentitud pero mas severidad, Rei pareció tomar consciencia de lo que le hablaban entonces y uso todas sus fuerzas para contenerse

—En ese momento me intuí que el mejor curso de acción era seguir adelante y no retroceder, señor—Contestó sin notarse duda en su voz

—¿Intuiste?—Repitió Gendo extrañado—¿Desde cuando la intuición es mas importante que una orden directa de tus superiores?

—Yo… Yo…

—Tu trabajo es acatar y realizar órdenes, ni más ni menos. Eres una herramienta, y debes seguir las órdenes que se te dan. —Dijo con severidad, Rei sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír esas palabras, Gendo se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación—Que esto no se vuelva a repetir otra…

—No soy solo una herramienta—Dijo la chica cortando a Gendo, este giró su cabeza para mirarla de reojo

—¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó el hombre

—No soy solo una herramienta… No sirvo solo para obedecer órdenes… Hay cosas que deseo, cosas que yo deseo hacer… Yo… Yo…—Musitaba la chica totalmente agitada y con su corazón acelerado por estar confrontando a el comandante

El hombre miró a Rei y otra vez parecía que la misma imagen de Yui se superponía a la de Rei, por lo tanto giró la cabeza apartando la vista. En la cabeza del comandante sus pensamientos se agolparon, las probabilidades y propios descontentos sobre la actual situación. El hombre dejó escapar un suspiró, lo cual tenso aun mas a Rei.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?—Cuestionó el hombre

—S-sí… —Dijo mientras exhalaba aire cortadamente

—Haz lo que desees… —Dijo el hombre para sorpresa de Rei—Pero no olvides, que hay un propósito para que estés aquí. Y sabes exactamente que sucederá si demuestras no ser competente en el futuro. Eres prescindible, y fácilmente reemplazable si no te mantienes a la altura.

El hombre salió del cuarto y la dejó sola dentro. La muchacha se dejó caer en sus rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse luego de ese momento de tensión. La chica se abrazó a ella misma, inconscientemente recordando como Misato la había abrazado y hecho sentir mejor cuando se sentía así.

—No es lo mismo….—Murmuró —Yo… No soy… Prescindible… No… No quiero… Ser remplazada

Rei se mantuvo en el cuarto durante unos momentos antes de salir hacia los vestuarios, allí permaneció bajo la regadera durante un largo tiempo, sosteniendo en su ser un constante y ambiguo de tristeza y felicidad por lo que había pasado 

º|||º

La parte mas tensa del día había pasado ya, y ahora restaba el ordenar todo el desastre que dejó la batalla. Entrada la noche llegó a puerto el barco que transportaba a los Evas, los pilotos y científicos. Cansados y heridos fueron trasladados a la base para atenderles.

Los pilotos y los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería, con todo cuidado, en contra de los deseos de los pacientes mismos. Después de un largo viaje, y un traslado en camilla comenzaron a ser examinados y tratados.

Ritsuko y Misato, junto con fueron dadas de alta rápidamente una vez fueron revisadas y descartaron cualquier lesión grave. Por otro lado, los pilotos llegados de las embarcaciones cargaban con ellos una variada colección de heridas que les consiguieron unas noches en el hospital de NERV. Mientras eran transportados por un trio de enfermeras a sus habitaciones los jóvenes trataban de convencerlas de que estaban bien

—No es tan necesario, realmente estamos bie-¡AUCH!—Dijo Shinji al mover su brazo y provocándose dolor el mismo

—Humf…—Gruñó la enfermera mas mayor quien parecía liderar a las otras

—Concuerdo con él… Además tengo ciertas tareas de la escuela que tratar y como verAUCH—Chilló Kaworu al ser pinchado por la enfermera levemente y sentir un gran dolor

—Dejen de quejarse, solo estarán un tiempo en observación y luego recuperación… Salieron bastante lastimados… —Dijo la enfermera

—No se preocupen, tendrán todo lo que necesiten mientras estén aquí—Dijo otra de las enfermeras, mas joven que la primera

—Exacto, tendrán todas las tareas que les dieron para el verano al alcance de sus manos—Tanto Kaworu como Shinji hicieron una mueca ante tal propuesta de la tercera enfermera quien sonrió maliciosamente

Desde algo más atrás, Misato y Ritsuko recubiertas de vendas, miraban la situación divirtiéndose con las quejas de los chicos

—Estos dos…—Decía Misato—Aunque unos días siendo atendida y descansando sin hacer nada no vendrían nada mal…

—¿No es así su vida todos los días Capitana? —Comentó Ritsuko con tranquilidad, Misato arrugó la cara y miró a su amiga con enojo—Cena con sus vecinos, contrata para que limpien y el resto se las arregla manipulando a jóvenes adolescentes—Comentó mientras esta fumaba un cigarrillo

—Ha... Supongo… Algunos debemos ingeniárnosla… No todos tenemos una pequeña asistente devota y amorosa que haría todo por nosotras ¿eh? Rit-chan—Comentó logrando que la rubia se atragantara con el humo

—¡OYE…!

—¡Na na na! ¡No oigo nada! ¡Tengo orejas de pescado!—Exclamaba mientras se alejaba caminando la capitana

—¡oh sí! ¡Muy maduro para alguien de su posición!—Gruñía Ritsuko—¡Vuelva aquí! 

º|||º 

Lejos del escandalo, Shinji y Kaworu entraron a sus habitaciones. Dentro estaba Johan que levantó su mano para saludarlos, a su lado estaba Satsuki quien los recibió con una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo todos estaban ubicados en las camas de hospital

—Se ven horribles—Fueron las primeras palabras de Johan al verlos, ellos rieron un poco por lo bajo

—Tu no te ves muy bien tampoco —Acuñó Shinji viéndole la cara demacrada, y estando todo desalineado

—Lo mío es estilo muchacho—Dijo confiadamente, Satsuki levantó una ceja con incredibilidad y con un dedo empujo la cabeza de Johan haciendo que este perdiera la noción de equilibrio automáticamente

—Claro…E stilo… Claro…—Dijo Satsuki —Si dejaras de hacer tonterías como tomar pastillas desconocidas no pasaría esto

—Esa tontería funciono—Dijo Johan manteniendo el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la cama

—Calladito te ves mas bonito—Dijo la chica volviendo a empujarlo con su dedo

—¿Qué le sucedió?—Preguntó Kaworu curioso al ver como terminaba con solo empujarlo con un dedo

—Una recaída…—Dijo Johan sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos—Cuestiones químicas dentro del cerebro ya saben… Estoy algo mareado y desorientado… Y ser empujado no ayuda a mis nauseas —Dijo molesto al final mirando a Satsuki, esta sonrió malévolamente

—Supongo que podrías buscar un remplazo… —La chica se llevó un dedo a la boca fingiendo estar pensativa—No dijiste tu mismo… ¿Qué un mono podría hacer mi trabajo?—Preguntó sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sacando una mueca a Johan

—En estos momentos desearía tener una habitación privada—Dijo Shinji mirando a Kaworu este no lo miró pero asintió mientras los otros discutían entre si, Johan negando con orgullo y Satsuki aprovechándose de él. 

º|||º 

En otra parte del cuartel, un pequeño grupo revisaba los daños que se produjeron en los estacionamientos exteriores de NERV. El lugar fue blanco del escombro que salió despedido después del ataque del ángel horas atrás, destrozó parte de la instalación y se estrelló en un auto blanco estacionado allí.

En el lugar estaban Kyoko que lloraba, siendo consolada por Maya que la miraba extrañada ante la actitud de la pelirroja. La mujer miraba el auto aplastado y sollozaba

—Mi cresta…—Decía Kyoko

—Siempre puedes conseguir otro Kyoko-San—Consolaba Maya, la mujer solo señalaba el auto

—Yo lo pulí y cuide… Y…—Kyoko dejó de sollozar y miró con atención al auto—Y esa no es mi matricula—Dijo, luego miró a otro lado y vio su auto inmaculado

La mujer salió rápidamente y abrazo al auto, mientras Maya la miraba con una mezcla inquietante de miedo y sorpresa. La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a retroceder al tiempo que el Sub-comandante llegaba al lugar. El hombre dio unos pasos y se arrodilló frente al auto aplastado

—Mi Cresta…—Sollozó éste 

º|||º 

El tiempo paso y al cabo de unos cuantos días bastante activos en el hospital de NERV, Shinji y su compañero fueron dados de alta. En todo este tiempo Shinji fue visitado por su madre, compañeros, unas visitas algo extrañas por parte de Rei. Pero no recibió ningún de su hermana, lo cual le extrañó mucho.

Kyoko le dijo que después de que pensaran que él había muerto, Asuka la había pasado muy mal y no se sentía en condiciones de visitarla. Con su periodo hospitalario concluido, Shinji no tuvo mejor idea que caminar tranquilamente a casa. Tomó sus cosas y al sentir los primeros soplos de viento esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción

A todo esto, Kyoko junto a un pequeño grupo compuesto por ella, Misato, Ritsuko, Hikari y Mana que iban en camino a recoger a Shinji para llevarlo a casa donde le habían preparado a él y a los otros pilotos una pequeña fiesta. Al llegar a las habitaciones y solo encontrar la cama limpia y ordenada sin paciente en ella, todos se miraron entre si

—Creo que ha habido un pequeño problema de organización—Dijo Misato

—¿Tu crees?—Preguntó Kyoko sarcásticamente

—La casa quedó preparada para la fiesta ¿No?—Dijo Mana

—Hicimos los últimos arreglos antes de encontrarnos—Contestó Hikari

—¿Qué sucedió con Suzuhara y Aida?—preguntó Mana

—iban a venir junto a el señor Ren y Sein… —Contestó Hikari nuevamente

—Ya están retrasados—Dijo Misato 

º|||º 

Lejos, muy lejos de la central de NERV

La tenue luz del atardecer se filtraba por las hojas de los arboles, y el único sonido además de las pisadas lentas y cansadas de un grupo de sujetos, era el canto de las cigarras que se escuchaba todo el año.

—Te dije que había que dar vuelta a la izquierda…—Gruñó Johan

—Ahora dirías que fue mi culpa el estrellarnos—Dijo burlonamente Ren

—¡LO FUE!—Exclamaron todos

—¡Ese árbol salió de la nada!—Se defendió 

º|||º 

Durante el caos que se produjo en ese tiempo, Shinji llegó a su hogar entrada la noche. El edificio estaba oscuro y silencioso, el poste de luz de la calle funcionaba intermitentemente dejando el lugar en mayor penumbra. Shinji avanzó por dentro del edificio con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar.

Introdujo su llave encontrándose con una repentina resistencia cuando quiso abrir la puerta. Empujó un forcejeo un poco pero no hubo caso, si opción toco el timbre y golpeó la puerta para llamar a quien estuviera dentro de la casa

—¿Eres tu baka?—Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

—¿Asuka?... Puedes abrir la puerta, esta trabada o algo—Dijo Shinji, obteniendo un largo silencio

Se escuchó el ruido de cerrojos siendo abiertos, luego la puerta se abrió rápidamente y dejó ver a una pelirroja que no se mostraba muy contenta realmente. Shinji atinó a sonreír tontamente lo que pareció molestarla más.

—¡¿TIENES LA MENOR IDEA LO QUE PASAMOS?!—Gritó con furia, haciendo a Shinji retroceder un poco

—Yo… Lo…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DISCULPARTE BAKA!¡PASE TODOS ESTOS DIAS SIN SABER QUE HACER!¡Y AHORA ESTAS AQUÍ Y SOLO TENGO DOS COSAS EN LA MENTE!—Dijo casi temblando

—¿Qué son…?—Preguntó con miedo Shinji

El muchacho recibió un tremendo golpe que lo lanzo contra una pared cercana, juraría que el golpe le había aflojado una muela. La pelirroja comenzó a respirar con lentitud calmándose

—¡GOTT! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me alivia eso!—Dijo Asuka —¡Piénsalo dos veces la próxima vez que me hagas pensar que estas muerto!... No seré tan gentil ¿captas?—Dijo con una amenazante mueca

—Yo… Si… Realmente… Lo siento Asuka—Dijo el muchacho muy apenado, realmente no sabía que la joven lo había pasado tan mal sin embargo este gesto era algo que esperaría de Asuka, no importa su mundo de procedencia

—Bien… Ya esta…Pero una chica debe descargar tensiones sabes—Dijo ella, luego pareció ponerse un poco mas seria—No tienes idea de todo lo que pasamos… No solo yo, tus amigos… y mamá y la abuela…—Luego la chica miró al techo con una expresión pensativa—Luego supimos que estabas bien…Y me sentí feliz… Y pensé mucho en lo angustiada que estuve… Mas bien la razón por lo que lo estaba

—Asuka si yo hubiera podido…No deseo que pasen eso por mi—Dijo Shinji

—Shinji, careces de la capacidad de notar cuando debes cerrar la boca ¿no es así?—Dijo Asuka, Shinji bajo la mirada y Asuka prosiguió—Te dije que estuve pensando mucho… En la razón de mi angustia… Me costó asimilarlo pero, al final todo quedó claro… ¿Sabes? esto está siendo muy difícil…—Dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa

La muchacha pateó un poco el piso y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para aclarar su mente

—Lo primero que pensé al saber que habías… ya sabes… Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que nunca podría volver a hablarte, nunca volver a verte… No tendría una oportunidad para decirte… —la chica hizo una pausa mirando a otro lado— Cosas que había pospuesto por tanto tiempo… Pero cuando todo se aclaró… Supe que era un especie de milagro, y una oportunidad única que obtuve… Esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad… Por eso no fui a visitarte… Estuve pensando mucho esto…

—…—Shinji guardo silencio expectante de la continuación de la muchacha

—Tal vez te parezca raro… Viniendo de tu hermana… Pero…Y o ya no puedo… Ya no puedo pensar en ti como un hermano—Esas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Shinji, cosa que lo dejaron paralizado—Te quiero Shinji… Te quiero, pero mas que como hermano…—Dijo Dubitativa y temblorosa, luego cerró los ojos exhalo aire con fuerza y mirando a Shinji con decisión dijo—Shinji, tu… ¡Me gustas!

Tal fue el impacto, que Shinji podía escuchar sus propios latidos mientras permanecía embobado. En su cabeza una inmensa cantidad de pensamientos, sentimientos e ideas comenzaron a cruzarse abrumándolo. En su estado, solo pensó en decir algo que el hermano de toda la vida de Asuka diría por más que temiera las consecuencias

—¿Quieres hacerme una… Broma pesada?—Dijo Shinji denotando inseguridad —Es decir… Eres… Somos… Tu…

El joven vio una expresión de fastidio en Asuka, y solo pudo apreciar un fugaz destello rojo que se movió hacia él. Asuka había saltado hacia el besándolo y en el proceso tirándolo al piso. Shinji quedó tirado boca arriba con la pelirroja sobre el

—¡ASUKA!...—Exclamó Shinji cuando la pelirroja retiró sus labios de los de él

—¡CALLATE!—Vociferó con fuerza dejando a Shinji quieto y sumiso, la chica desvió un poco la vista y sus primeras palabras fueron casi inaudibles —Shinji… Tu… Me gustas ¿COMPRENDES?...—Dijo la chica con una expresión combinada de miedo y decisión—¿Te quedó claro?

—¿Por... Yo… Tu?—Atinó a balbucear, Shinji por un lado se sentía feliz pero se mostraba algo perplejo, sorprendido por la ocasión

—Realmente eres baka… —Dijo la chica —Aunque eres ciertamente un desastre. . Siempre andas perdido, no notas los sentimientos de otros aunque te golpeen… Eres un torpe… No lo entiendo… Pero es así…—Dijo tajantemente

Ambos se levantaron Asuka se movía intranquila, Shinji sabía lo difícil que había sido para la muchacha lograr llegar a esto. Shinji por su lado no dejaba de sonreír, Asuka por su parte recobro su comportamiento habitual.

—Asuka yo a ti te…—Comenzó a decir el muchacho acercándose a ella

—Tienes un largo camino que recorrer antes de que te acepte como hombre… Ese golpe fue solo el principio… No dije que te tomaba como novio o algo así… Tienes que ganártelo—Dijo la pelirroja recobrando su orgullo y fuerza perdida hace tiempo

—Pero… Acabas… Tu…—Shinji estaba mas confundido todavía

—Que esperas… No es como si fueranos a ser una pareja de un momento para otro… ¡No te hagas ideas raras baka!—Decía mirando a una esquina y mostrando una extraña mueca

—¡¿Cómo sigues actuando así después de todo lo que dijiste?!—Exclamó Shinji ya no soportando la situación

—Humpf… Ya dije lo que quería…—Dijo dándose vuelta para entrar a la casa

—¡ASUKA!—Exclamó Shinji llamando la atención de la chica, que lo miró dándole pie a hablar—¡TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS!

El joven gritó esas palabras que hicieron un eco tremendo en todo el edificio, incluso algunos vecinos podrían haber identificado las palabras que se dijeron. Asuka se dio vuelta con una cara muy graciosa, totalmente roja y algo avergonzada

—¡BAKA! ¡No grites esas cosas! ¡Es vergonzoso!—Exclamó ruborizada Asuka

—¡PERO ES CIERTO!—Gritó otra vez

—¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!—Decía molesta mientras se alejaba dejándolo solo

—Comienzo a recordar por que a veces no soportaba a Asuka en el otro mundo…—Musitó Shinji

En la puerta del edificio estaban Misato que sostenía a una Kyoko casi sin consciencia, mientras que Hikari y Mana estaban con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Rei comenzaba a sentir una sensación de molestia y desagrado por la hermana de Shinji.

—Vamos Kyoko, no es tan malo… Ten en cuenta que no son hermanos realmente… Esto era algo que podía pasar—Decía Misato tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Kyoko

—Sabía que esto pasaría algún día… Mis niños crecen tan rápido—Murmuraba

—¡MALDITA SEA SHINJI! ¡Si pusiste a tu madre en coma te lo haré pagar!—Decía Misato 

º|||º 

La fiesta se postergó, debido a la pequeña crisis de Kyoko, hasta el día siguiente. Por eso, y porque parte de los invitados se habían perdido, los cuales curiosamente viajaban con Ren y Johan. Con la nueva fiesta en pie y con temor de que algunas personas se extraviaran, los roles y responsabilidades se cambiaron.

Por tanto, Ren, Johan y Misato organizarían todo en la casa mientras los otros reunían lo demás. Al llegar la noche, todos se reunieron en el hogar de los Soryu. Donde disfrutarían de la velada

Entre tantos cambios bruscos que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo, Rei obtuvo unos momentos de calma para pensar y reflexionar. Lo cual la llevaba a la intrigante pregunta de ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

—Rei-Chan, ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Kyoko

Rei miró a su alrededor como volviendo al mundo. Estaba en una mesa de la casa de Ikari, a punto de cenar. En la mesa se encontraban ella, Ritsuko, Asuka, Kyoko, Shinji y Pen-Pen.

—¡La cena está lista!—Anunció Misato trayendo los platos junto con Johan y Ren

El trío depósito y ordenó todos los platillos. Tenían un aspecto suculento, su aroma era cautivador. Los demás en la mesa no pudieron evitar lamerse los labios expectantes. Rápidamente todos fueron servidos, los cocineros se sentaron y agradecieron los alimentos

—Bueno… Tiene un aspecto fabuloso—Dijo Kyoko tomando una porción con su tenedor

Todos se llevaron a la boca un bocado al mismo tiempo y todos sintieron como si el mundo se desquebrajara dentro de ellos. A excepción de Misato y Johan, todos los demás cayeron al suelo como una piedra

—¡Tenias razón Jo-Kun!¡La mostaza resaltó el sabor!—Dijo Misato feliz

—¡No, no Misa-Misa! ¡Esos hongos que sacamos del balcón le han dado un toque exótico!—Exclamó Johan alegre

—Muchachos, parece que los comensales están noqueados—Dijo Ren mirando las expresiones del grupo frente a el

—Santo cielo…—Dijo Misato

—¡Somos tremendos!—Dijo Johan comenzando a celebrar con Misato

—Buenas noches, volví con los alimentos que faltaban…—Dijo la abuela entrando con unas bolsas

—Ya improvisamos, pero será útil para la próxima ocasión—Dijo Misato

—Si es que viven para otra ocasión…—Dijo la abuela picando con su dedo a su hija 

º|||º 

En otro punto de la ciudad, Kaworu estaba reunido con Kaji, cenando comida instantánea. El ambiente era bastante sombrío y lúgubre, Kaworu no parecía estar exactamente de buen humor. Kaji cenaba sin apartar la vista de la televisión, mientras que el joven tenía la mirada baja y una mueca en el rostro

—¿Sigues molesto con lo que sucedió en la batalla?—Comentó Kaji tranquilamente

—Es que no lo comprendo…—Dijo Kaworu—Puede llegar un lilim al punto de infravalorar tanto su vida… Parece que lo único que lo mueve es el deber para con los otros…

—Los humanos son seres extraños… Uno mismo tarda una vida en conocerse a si mismo—Dijo Kaji

—Piety lo menciono… En uno de sus tantos informes…—Dijo Kaworu pensativo

—También recolecto información interesante referente a la escuela donde esta…—Dijo Kaji, por primera vez dejó de ver la tv mirando a Kaworu —Tengo un presentimiento referente a todo esto que deberé comprobar

—¿Referente a los informes que facilito Science?—Preguntó Kaworu

—No, otra cosa… pero ya confirme esos rumores… Al parecer, se filtró de SEELE información referente a los manuscritos del Mar Muerto…—Comentó Kaji, Kaworu pareció interesarse en lo último, Kaji sonrió al notarlo—Si el soplo es cierto, tu y los otros pilotos tendrán un largo tiempo de descanso hasta el próximo ataque de un ángel

—…—Kaworu frunció el seño, pareciendo extrañado de lo que oía

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Kaji

—…—Kaworu mantuvo su silencio un poco mas antes de contestar—Guardaré mis pensamientos de momento…No es nada que deba preocuparte de momento…Si me disculpas

Kaworu se levantó, y marcho a su habitación pensativo sobre la situación dejando a Kaji con la molesta sensación de intranquilidad de no saber que pasaba por la cabeza de ese joven. Todo referente a ese muchacho era extraño, a pesar de lo útil que había resultado hasta ahora no podía evitar sospechar de sus intenciones

º|||º

En la residencia Soryu, parte del grupo era arrastrado a descansar en los sillones mientras que los que podían caminar luego de la cena limpiaban. Terminado todo los Misato junto con Kyoko, Ritsuko y Asuka jugaban a las cartas. Shinji y Rei descansaban junto a Pen-Pen en el sillón, mientras que Johan estaba fuera en el balcón mirando la vista

El rubio suspiraba y fruncía el seño, se frotaba las cienes y al terminar repetía el proceso. Se apoyó en el barandal escondiendo la cabeza en sus brazos y gruñendo con molestia

—Pensé que te había gustado como terminó la cena—Se escuchó la voz de Ren entrando al balcón

—Hey Ren… Sí… Terminó bien—Dijo el Joven asomando un ojo de entre sus brazos

—¿Que sucede entonces?—Preguntó curioso—Todos están adentro divirtiéndose, ¿te nos unes?

—En un rato tal vez… Necesito aire…—Dijo secamente

—¿Estas bien realmente?—Preguntó seriamente Ren

Johan se incorporó, estiró su espalda escuchándose algunos crujidos y volteó a ver a Ren. Esbozó una expresión de tranquilidad, y sonrió

—Todo esta bien… Solo es una jaqueca—Dijo palmeando el hombro del agente

—Vale…Ven adentro después ¿he?—Dijo golpeando su hombro con fuerza, dejando a Johan frotándose el hombro

Cuando Ren se fue Johan volvió a su posición de antes y permaneció así un rato, cuando se incorporó nuevamente sacó de su bolsillo un frasco del cual sacó un píldora. Jugo con ella en sus manos por un rato, luego cerró su mano y la apretó. Luego la dejó en la baranda, y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro mirándola y suspirando

Finalmente se acercó y tomó la pastilla, la miró en su palma derecha por un momento y luego la tomó sin dudar. Comenzó a mirar hacia los costados, y dentro del hogar para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca. Solo cuando estuvo seguro, sacó su celular para llamar a alguien, al contestar comenzó a hablar en alemán

—Cristal… Sí… Soy yo…—Dijo al teléfono, luego alejo el teléfono de el al oír gritos y quejas—Ya ya… Esta bien, Dra. Hansen… hey… necesito un favor… Si… Quiero adelantar el turno… Te lo explicaré luego… ¡Te dije que luego!...—Exclamó molesto, luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir un dolor muy fuerte, luego con voz débil concluyó—Por favor… Es… Creo que es importante…

Colgó el teléfono, y lo guardó. Se sacudió y tomó varias veces aire antes de entrar a la casa con una expresión despreocupada para pasar el resto de la noche divirtiéndose con el grupo 

º|||º 

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º 

Aquí Chuck ,tras un largo tiempo volvemos a la acción .A pesar de el gran poder de mi bufet de abogados sigo aquí …¡¿Qué es lo que sigue?!...Guion ,señores ,el guion…Asi aquí esta …¡QUE!¡¿Cuánto tiempo estarán sin una ataque?!...En fin ,vacaciones son vacaciones ,relajarse en la playa es bueno para aliviar el estrés de los insignificantes humamos aunque Kaji no siga ese ejemplo …Y…Y…¿Guion en construcción?¡Menso escritor perezoso!...¡En fin ,solo esperen la siguiente actualización!¡Usare mi influencia para que sea rápido!¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

º|||º

**OMAKE**

**Shinji: Bien…Jeje …este día me vengare**

**Asuka:¿Qué dices baka?¿De quien podrías vengarte?**

**Shinji: De Chuck…Hoy lo derrotare en ¡Una batalla pokemon!...Con estos viejos gameboy…**

**Rei: Incluso en eso terminaras mal parado…**

**Shinji:¡Claro que no!¡Usare uno con los mejores y mas poderosos y dare el que no tiene nada a Chuck!¡Solo tiene un mísero metapod!¡jajajajajajaja!¡Ganare!**

**Chuck Norris: ¡Hola chicos!¡Que aprenderemos hoy!**

**Shinji: Hoy pensé en mostrar como divertirse con algo simple…como …Este juego de pokemon**

**Chuck Norris: Bien ,pues mostrémosles**

**Shinji: Bien ,iniciemos …Yo elijo a Mewtwo**

**Chuck Norris :Yo elijo a …¡Metapod!...!Usa endurecer!**

''_Metapod usa endurecer…Es un golpe critico…Es super efectivo…Los pokemon de Shinji se han debilitado…Chuck Norris gana''_

**Shinji:¡QUE!¡Eso es imposible!**

**De pronto el gameboy de Shinji estallo dándole una sacudida eléctrica que termino por freírle hasta la medula **

**Asuka :¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

**Rei :Estas apestado de mala suerte**

**Muerte :Saben que…Ya me harte de venir cada 5 minutos…Por el poder que se me confirió y bla ,bla ,bla…Te doy la inmortalidad…**

**Shinji :Geeenial…Aunque me sigue doliendo**

**Muerte :Nada es perfecto…Por cierto ,no lo uses cerca de quien padece afecciones cardiacas ,embarazo ,como tampoco usar en el dia de la bandera ,para mas información llamar al 0800-MUERTEE…Tiene una E mas porque ya estaba registrado…**

**Asuka: Bien…Y lo que aprendimos hoy es …Es …**

**Rei :A los malos siempre les llega su castigo**

**Shinji :¡Yo no soy malo!¡Argh!...Mi …todo…**

**Chuck Norris : la honestidad siempre gana ,hacer trampa no los llevara a ningún lado niños .Recuerden ,si engañan para ganar serán freídos por su gameboy .**

**Asuka: hasta la próxima**

**Rei: Cuídense **

**Shinji :Llévame Muerte…**

**Muerte: Shinji a todos nos llega el momento…Este no es el tuyo…**

**Shinji :¿Y cuando lo será?**

**Muerte: Me…No se ,cuando esto deje de ser divertido o salga de la huelga …  
**

**º|||º  
**

Debido al bajo costo de producir el segmento Evateca, lo llevaremos a cabo también en este capítulo.

—Gusto de verte otra vez Kyoko –san—Dijo el presentador

—Aja…Hagámoslo rápido…El tema de hoy a discutir es …Ha …Los miembros mecánicos—Dijo Kyoko—Los que vimos en este capitulo fueron los mecanismos suplementarios desarrollados por el departamento en el cual trabaja Johan Sebastian Sein y otros científicos .La idea surgió al teorizar como recuperar un miembro en caso de que un ángel atacara antes de que acabaran las reparaciones .Además fueron diseñadas y construidas en vista de usarlas en los Evas series ,por lo que la configuración antigua del prototipo presento un problema

''Se basa en el mismo principio que usan los evas para separar y unir sus brazos y piernas .Lo admirable de este proyecto es el hecho de haber logrado que una mecanismo ejecute las señales nerviosas del Eva .Cada miembro representa un gasto considerable para cualquier nación ,aunque según el equipo que lo desarrollo dice que la construcción en serie será mas económica ''

—Muy interesante…pero ¿Quien era esa chica rubia que hablo con Sein?—Dijo el presentador

—¿He?...¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto?—Exclamo Kyoko

—Solo es curiosidad—Dijo el presentador

—Supongo que ya se sabrá…¿Quién sabe cuando se revele su identidad?—Dijo Kyoko al tiempo que la transmisión se apago súbitamente para reiniciarse rápidamente

—…Y es toda la historia que se oculta tras ella—Finalizo una larga explicación que solo el locutor oyó

—Realmente chocante…Además ,parece que se acabo el tiempo—Dijo la voz

—Entonces nos despedimos de momento ,hasta el próximo episodio —Dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia

º|||º

Las desventuras de Ren y Johan ,en color

Acompañamos a nuestros héroes en el momento mas importante del día ¡EL DESAYUNO!

—¿Me pasas la leche?—Dijo Ren ,Johan tomo la leche del centro de la mesa y se la dio en la mano

—¿Es cereal nuevo?—pregunto Johan tomando la caja que había cerca

—No…Es el mismo de hace unos días…—Contesto Ren con calma

—Ha…Ya veo…—Dijo Johan y volvieron a desayunar

—Jo-san—Llamo Ren ,el aludido levanto la cabeza—¿Qué es eso que tienes detrás?—Pregunto refiriéndose a un complejo artilugio metálico que echaba humo

—Ho…Pensé en como pagar por mi estadía aquí…—Dijo mirando a dicho elemento—Asi que invente eso…Ya tengo ofertas ,un contrato millonario ,y el cheque prácticamente solo necesita ser cobrado pero …

—Me tuviste en cuanto dijiste millonario …—Dijo Ren con expresión soñadora—Pero …¿Por qué no haz vendido nada todavía?

—Ho ,es que la compañía pide como regla que hayan pasado ciertos estándares de calidad …Tengo que hacer un par de pruebas practicas …pero he estado ocupado—Dijo sacudiendo su bol con cereal y leche —Sabes seria mas impactante con una copa de vino y no esta cosa…

—¡¿Quieres decir que solo necesitas probarlo?!—Exclamo levantándose ,Johan asintió—¡Pues hagámoslo!

—Bien pero antes de eso debería…

—¡¿Como se usa?!—Corto Ren no escuchando a Johan

—Debes poner tu cabeza en el agujero ,pero igualmente creo que deberías…

—¡Aja!¡¿Cómo lo enciendo?!—Volvió a cortar Ren

—Hay un botón a tu izquierda ,pero sin querer sonar tedioso deberías primero ver …

—¡VEAMOS!¡Vengan a mi billetitoooooooos!—Exclamo antes de comenzar a gritar de dolor mientras se veía salir humo y luces de la maquina ,incluso la corriente bajo aminorando la luz de la casa

—…—A todo esto Johan seguía desayunando a pesar de los escándalos

—¡DIABLOS!—Grito Ren cuando pudo sacar su cabeza del lugar—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?!

—Viene a ser una peluquería casera automática que…—Johan se detuvo cuando vio a Ren ,completamente calvo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y con coletas del derecho ,el rubio solo emitió un ruido ronco reprimiendo su risa—La cuestión es…Que parece que seguiré con otros proyectos pero agradezco tu cooperación actual y futura

—¿Al menos me veo bien?—Pregunto Ren

—Ren …No te quiero mentir—Dijo Johan ,y luego tomo su chaqueta y salio del departamento

—¿No huele a humo?—Pregunto Ren olisqueando

Al tiempo que su pelo comenzaba a arder activando los detectores de humo que comenzaron a dejar caer una lluvia para apagar el supuesto fuego y haciendo ladrar a su perro

º|||º 

N/A: Buenas gente ,ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima actualización .Se ha acumulado todo desde hace tiempo ,facultad ,exámenes ,juegos de ultima generación y vida social dejan poco tiempo .  
Ahora en un arranque de inspiración ,complete el capitulo ya corregido y dispuesto a compartirse en fanfiction otra vez .A los que han leído regularmente ,les pido disculpas por la espera ,realmente me he colgado con el asunto .

Finalizado este capitulo en tres partes ,y ahora empiezan los cambios mas severos en lo que viene en la historia .La pelea concluida ,no sin daños graves para los Evas y los mismos pilotos a nivel físico y emocional .  
Un momento esperado por muchos ,el encuentro entre Asuka y Shinji ,sin embargo debido a la situación en la que se encuentran no irán de la mano hasta el horizonte así como así …Pero eso esta por verse

Reviews : Contestare a quienes comentaron ,respondiendo a sus dos comentarios a la vez para agilizar .

Neverdie: Me alegra que te hayan estado gustando los capítulos y la historia te enganchara . Si seguís en la lectura de fics ,espero sigas la lectura

Arcangel Guerrero :jejeje ,si me cazaste use algunos chistes de los simpsons .Cuando escribo tiendo a dejar la tele , y justo pasaron esos chistes .  
Si Kogarashi esta en la nomina ,y tendra sus apariciones a futuro ,en la vida de Misato y Rei .El elenco comienza a reunirse ,ya están Ren y Johan juntos ,que a pesar del estado serio de uno no dejaron de tener sus momentos .  
El auto ,el querido auto de GTO ,tuvo el final que todos esperaban .Pobre el dueño .El odio ,o fijación de Ren por los hippies ,no es otra que la de un cabeza dura con algo que no le agrada ,no es la joya mas pulida el pobre Ren  
Por Victoria ,como puse ,es 4 años menor que Johan que esta por sus 20 .Es un guiño a todos esos personajes de Anime que tienen mas o menos edad de la que aparentan como Konata o komoe sensei de To aru majutso no index .  
Lo demás creo que se ha podido leer y explicado ,como también no .No tengo la costumbre de cerrar las cosas completamente jejejejeje

Ryousan: El tema de Rei como remarco ,siempre es difícil .Sobrellevar una mente peculiar ,muy frágil y como bien haz mencionado inocente .EL que tenga una personalidad distinta ,sumándole sus problemas terminan por dejar un laborioso trabajo con el personaje .  
El tercer poder ,es como pasa con SEELE y NERV en cierto sentido en la serie ,su importancia se nota tarde , o mas bien ,el tiempo donde deben actuar se presenta en los tiempos mas críticos .  
En este capitulo se termina de concluir la batalla por lo que veraz lo que fue ,el pobre ángel se redimió un poco aquí .

Loco77: Desde el inicio mi idea era un SxA ,pero como reitere varias veces no podía engancharlos del dia a la mañana .No por eso dejara de haber tensión romántica por otros lados jaja .

Takuya :Gracias por el comentario ,y aquí esta la conclusión . Espero te guste

Shrezade: Gracias por tu comentario ,el tema de la lectura puede que tengas razón .Yo de por si lo hago intrincado ,y el enfoque puede ser el problema .  
Te comento que si tengo un beta ,al quien le mando la historia para que lea antes y pegue una corrección en los aspectos en los que estoy flojo (Puntos ,Comas y demás).  
Por lo de la lirica tienes toda la razón ,olvide hacer el disclaimer sobre ese tema .En un tiempo voy a agregárselo al capitulo ,te agradezco que me hayas avisado .

Quirvan108: El comentario 100 ,merece ser contestado al ultimo como dicen ''lo mejor para el final'' ¿no?  
¿Que paso con el abuelo?  
Partio a la 7º dimensión a sembrar el caos con sus historias de cuando era joven  
¿Rei tiene una evolucion a su personalidad?..¿Ho es que le llego la adolesencia a esa niña?  
Pobre chica ,poco a poco va asomándose pero sus propias inseguridades la retienen .Pero con Misato ,es como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en la espalda .  
¿Ahora que pasara con el complot ante seele?  
¿Qué pasara? Sencillamente tendrán que suspirar y plantar cara .Las cosas comienzan ahora  
¿El señor Norris donde esta?  
Sus poderes fueron necesarios para combatir en la 7º dimensión .Tan grande fue el conflicto que tuvo que quedarse para reconstruirla en señal de buena fe

Saludos!

º|||º º|||º º|||º 

º|||º º|||º

Temprano en la mañana ,cuando los primeros rayos de luz se van presentando para inaugurar un nuevo día ,se encontraba una joven mirando a la ciudad desde la altura de edificio donde se hospedaba .En su mano derecha un celular ,en el cual marcaba que estaba llamando a su abuelo .

Al cabo de unos momentos su llamado fue contestado ,la joven sonrió feliz y llevo su celular a su oreja para saludar en su idoma ,Aleman

—¡Hola abuelo!

—Victoria…¿Por qué estas llamando?—Dijo la voz de un hombre por el teléfono

—Nada en especial…Solo quería decirte que todo va de maravilla aquí—Dijo despreocupada

—Humf…Algo relevante que quieras informar—Contesto el hombre

—Bueno…Si…Dentro de algún tiempo estaremos trabajando en los proyectos de Ins…

—¡No hables de esas cosas por estos medios mocosa!¡Ten mas cuidado!—Le corto el hombre molesto

—Vale …Vale…No te molestes…—Dijo la chica ,parecía que hacia un puchero—¿Ya esta todo arreglado?

—Si…Ya fue todo tramitado ,ya fue investigado y todo parece normal…Dentro de unas semanas recibirá la invitación .Lo demás reside en el.—Dijo el hombre—Aunque no se por que pediste a este sujeto .Tienes a un contingente de científicos brillantes a tu disposición

—Cierto …Pero todos son inútiles ,lentos ,no pueden seguirme el paso .Preferiría a alguien con un razonamiento y pensamiento mas acorde al mío ¿Entiendes abuelo?—Dijo la chica

—Ciertamente es similar a ti …Y fue de ayuda en el desarrollo del S2…—Decía pensativo

—Mira quien habla de cosas que no debe abuelo—Dijo Victoria

—Si puede ser de utilidad como dices no me importa—Dijo con desinterés—Los de su tipo fueron pensados para estos motivos.

—Abuelo ,suena muy feo como lo dices …

—Escucha niña ,tanto tu como los otros siguen siendo piezas .Desde su concepción han tenido el destino que cargan .Sus padres de igual manera y sus hijos sucesivamente .Y no importa que sea la sangre lo que nos relaciones sigo siendo quien te ordena ,y tu cómoda vida puede acabarse fácilmente si dejas de ser de utilidad .¿Entiendes ,Veronica Lorentz?—Dijo el hombre por el teléfono de una forma autoritaria que dejo helada a la joven

—Lo entiendo …—Musito la joven

—Esperamos resultados pronto .En cuanto tu compañero se una a ti espero que todo se desarrolle mas rápido .Eso es todo .No toleramos retrasos —Dijo secamente

—Si...Lograremos terminar todo a tiempo señor Lorentz—Contesto de manera seria por primera vez

—Eso espero ,y continua siendo formal de ahora en adelante cuando te dirijas a mi .—Dijo antes de cortar el teléfono 

º|||º 

Sin mas se despide Shogouki


	14. Los restos de la batalla

12

Los restos de la batalla 

Una terrible ventisca que azotaba la instalación dejaba poco que ver más allá de las ventanas. El lugar era un sorprendente complejo militar, cercado por vallas y resguardado por un gran bosque más allá de sus límites. En las entradas había algunos guardias haciendo vigilia, deseando con toda su fuerza que llegara el relevó.

Era ya de noche, rondaba el reloj cerca de las veintidós horas, la mayor parte del personal estaba acostado, dejando a unas pocas almas deambular en paz el enorme complejo. Se podía oír el sonido de pasos, un eco que se perdía a lo lejos, avanzando de aquí a allá. La persona responsable de tal ruido iba vestida de uniforme militar, sus medallas lo clasificaban como mayor, aparte de eso, lo más notorio era el parche que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo además de su cabello violáceo oscuro peinado hacia atrás desprolijamente.

De complexión pequeña, pero se podía apreciar el trabajo físico de años de servicio militar. Como las marcas de guerra que cargaba en su ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz pequeña pero profunda que sobresalía del parche. Su otro ojo era de un color marrón claro, que hacía difícil evitar mirar. Junto con su espeluznante sonrisa, que parecía esconder una naturaleza perversa y retorcida, aun viéndolo a simple vista.

El hombre caminaba con una expresión que lo hacía ver como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, se pasaba admirando todo lo que le rodeaba despreocupadamente. Su camino lo terminó llevando a la sala de descanso del complejo, se dirigió a la máquina expendedora y al poco tiempo llevaba un vaso con café caliente en su mano. Sin mucho que hacer se acercó a la ventana y tomo su café mirando hacia afuera. Pasado un rato, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, este hizo una mueca de sorpresa al oírlo a esa hora

—Vaya, vaya …¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?—Exclamó, su voz era suave y se tomaba su tiempo para decir cada palabra, y como aderezo, estaba su acento francés bien marcado—Buenas noches, el Mayor Gasei al habla

Mientras el hombre hablaba sin preocupación alguna, un contingente de hombres vestidos de negro, con máscaras que cubrían su rostro se acercaban desde las afueras del complejo .Sus movimientos rápidos y precisos ,esquivaban los obstáculos mientras avanzaban dejando prácticamente ningún rastro de su paso .Ocultos tras los objetos cercanos ,analizando la situación antes de iniciar la infiltración ,gran parte del grupo miraba en particular a uno de los hombres que iba mas adelante y guiaba la expedición .

Usando visores realizo un reconocimiento del perímetro ,identificando los puntos de acceso asi como las defensas dispuestas por el complejo .El líder movió su mano haciendo señales ,y su equipo rápidamente se disperso en grupos mas pequeños mientras el vigilaba desde su puesto. Asaltaron el complejo, deshaciéndose rápidamente de los centinelas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin dar señales de su presencia ya habían entrado en el edificio sigilosamente

Sin perder tiempo el líder se unió a ellos y comenzaron la segunda parte de la operación marchando por el edificio. Se movían con de forma seguro ,casi como si hubieran estado en esa estructura toda su vida .Al cabo de unos minutos , al llegar a la primera intersección el líder ordenó separarse. Este y dos compañeros se dirigieron en dirección al Mayor, y los otros por el otro camino.

El equipo del líder se desplazo ,encontrando poca resistencia dejaron inconscientes a algunos guardias que pasaban ,quienes no vieron venir el ataque y aprovechando el camino para dejar fuera de servicio algunas cámaras de seguridad .Finalmente alcanzaron su objetivo al llegar a la sala de descanso ,allí se detuvieron a escuchar la conversación del hombre en la habitación ubicándose de forma que no pudieran ser detectados y a la espera de ordenes de su líder

—Ah… Sí, todos ellos están en las celdas.—Oyeron mencionar al Mayor—Por supuesto señor, estamos preparados para cualquier intento de rescate. Ya tomamos medidas en lo referente a la guardia. Exacto.—Sus palabras eran de una tonalidad tan tranquila, que cuando hacia énfasis en ciertas palabras causaba un escalofrió a los infiltrados—Supongo que no se los puede culpar, aunque fueron ellos quienes enviaron espías primero.

Los hombres vestidos de oscuro miraron a su líder, este les hizo una seña para que se quedaran atrás, y este comenzó a moverse para entrar en la sala de descanso, en la cual estaba el mayor. De este solo se podía ver su chaqueta blanca sobresaliendo de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Con un gran sigilo logro avanzar, luego le hizo una señal para que lo siguieran sus compañeros. Estos avanzaron con sus pistolas en mano, apuntando a el objetivo.

¡BANG!¡BANG!

Antes de que pudieran acercarse totalmente, dos disparos en el centro de la cabeza eliminaron a los compañeros del líder. Este se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a el Mayor solo usando una camisa, y sosteniendo una pistola en su mano derecha, sonriéndole macabramente.

—Los percheros y la opción de grabar sonido de un celular puede ser muy engañosos ¿No es así?—Dijo el Mayor sonriendo de forma que se veían sus dientes, que parecían estar afilados como los de un tiburón.—Supongo que vinieron en busca de sus compañeros, ¿no es así cachorro?—Dijo con tranquilidad.

—Ah… Sí… Como decían, eres bastante hábil Mayor.—Dijo el hombre de oscuro levantando sus manos y dejando su arma en el piso. —Sin embargo, la operación ya inicio. No somos los únicos aquí, pronto mis compañeros me sacaran de aquí. Y llevaremos a los científicos de vuelta, junto con la información que recaudaron.

—Es una pena, pero su misión ya fracasó, cachorro —Dijo Gasei, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo el hombre de negro con cierta sospecha.

—En su apuro no notaron que los centinelas estaban atados en su posición y amordazados ¿no?—Dijo Gasei

—¡Maldito! ¡TU…!—Exclamó furioso notando a lo que se refería su enemigo

—¿Los use como cebos?, si eso hice. No iba a desperdiciar a aliados teniendo prisioneros en espera de un destino similar. Además, tampoco sabrían que estábamos monitoreando su pulso. Al matarlos, hicieron saltar la alarma, una lástima. Esperaba más de ustedes—Dijo Gasei exagerando un suspiró para denotar una falsa decepción

—¡Tu!¡Enfermo!¡¿Qué demonios planean?!—Pregunto con furia el hombre de negro.

Gasei se limitó a subir su dedo índice a su boca y soplar, pidiendo silencio al infiltrado. Se oyeron pasos, y poco después el grupo entero que acompañaba al hombre de negro apareció rendido a las fuerzas locales.

—¡Capitán!¡Nos sorprendieron!—Exclamó uno, pero fue golpeado al hablar.

—Por favor, no gritemos. A pesar de todo intentemos ser galantes.—Dijo Gasei mirando a sus prisioneros.—Bien, ahora… Necesito un poco de información, así que tú y yo—Dijo señalando al líder—Nos divertiremos un poco

—Si cree que habla…—Uno de los soldados infiltrados fue callado por una bala que disparó el Mayor

—Ahora, podemos seguir así… O cooperar. El resultado es el mismo, así que sean razonables—Dijo Gasei mirando al líder fijamente, este bajó la cabeza derrotado

—Vale… Le diré todo, deje a mi equipo en paz.—Dijo con pesar en su voz

—Oh…—Exclamó sorprendido Gasei—Esperaba un poco más de lucha, y gastar unas balas más …A fin de cuentas no las pago yo.—Dijo, luego hizo una seña y un dos soldados se acercaron al líder noqueándolo y llevándoselo de la sala.

—Cooperaremos, la misión ya a…

El soldado infiltrado, fue silenciado por otra bala disparada por Gasei. Luego,disparó sus otras balas liquidando al equipo completo que se había infiltrado. Este se levantó y fue al perchero donde estaba su chaqueta y teléfono

—Por favor, discúlpense de mi parte por el desorden. Debo terminar una charla con los superiores. —Dijo Gasei saliendo de la sala con el celular en la oreja.—Hai …Disculpe la tardanza, nos hemos ocupado de las molestias. Solo uno señor… ¿Qué porque no hay más prisioneros?... Es que al ser tantos en una prisión tan pequeña sentí que estarían incomodos… No, por favor, no me halague. Es solo mi deber… Ahora… Sobre mi traslado, ¿En dónde se me requiere señor?—Se pudo escuchar antes de que saliera de la vista entre los oscuros pasillos. 

º|||º 

Al otro lado del mundo, más precisamente en los cuarteles de la primera rama de NERV.

—¡VA-VA-VA-VACACIONES!—Se oyó un gritó, fácilmente identificable de una contrariada Misato Katsuragi

Ya había pasado 4 días desde el ataque del ángel, la costa de la ciudad y los edificios cercanos se estaban reparando, además el comandante ordenó reparaciones generales de todos los edificios estratégicos hasta ahora dejados en espera.

Por otro lado, NERV afrontaba a una extensa y tediosa lista de reparaciones pendientes. Era difícil ponderar algo sobro otro, aunque los Evas estaban fuera de discusión. El Eva 00 iba a ser reformado completamente, la unidad 01 y 02 estaban muy dañadas por lo cual llevaría un largo tiempo tenerlas operativas. Ahora que el personal había sido investigado y aprobado y se sumaba a las actividades era hora de iniciar las reformas para afrontar los futuros ataques de los ángeles.

—Exacto, puede llamarle así si lo desea Capitana—Dijo Gendo

—Pero no podemos ponernos a descansar.—Exclamó molesta ante tal decisión sin sentido—¿Qué pasa si atacan mientras tanto?¿Cómo afrontar…?

—La decisión está tomada, habrá un descanso general para los pilotos y personal estratégico hasta nuevo aviso.—Dijo Gendo, Misato bajó la vista todavía contrariada

—Piense en esto capitana, no hay trabajo que pueda realizar actualmente debido a las condiciones del equipo. Además, después de este periodo de actividad tan intenso, un descanso será ideal para bajar el estrés tanto del personal estratégico como de los pilotos.—Dijo el subcomandante —Y estamos al tanto de que los pilotos han pasado por bastantes tensiones, entre ellos y por otras cuestiones. Y creo que no hace falta mencionar, que esto puede repercutir en su sincronización y efectividad en batalla.

—Ya veo… Desde ese punto…—Murmuró Misato para sí.— Entendido, me encargaré de los pilotos hasta que seamos requeridos

—Puede retirarse.—Dijo Gendo, Misato saludó y salió rápidamente de la oficina

—Una explicación basta para facilitar estas cosas —Dijo Fuyutsuki

—No es mi responsabilidad velar por la conformidad frente a ordenes.—Contestó Gendo —Ya estamos al tanto de que el próximo ataque de un ángel será dentro de bastante tiempo.

—Y con todos los retrasos en los proyectos paralelos de SEELE y NERV, es una bendición. Pareciera que nos dan un respiro a propósito—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—La expedición del antártico, y el desarrollo del S2 parecen estar trayendo muchos problemas. Aunque no lamento el no tener que viajar al sur tan pronto.—Dijo Gendo

—¿Por qué les distes vacaciones?...Ciertamente pudiste relegarlos de sus responsabilidades por un tiempo—Dijo Fuyutsuki aun preguntándose sobre ello

—No son necesarios de momento…—Dijo Gendo, su subordinado lo continuo mirando —Además… Se iniciarán las investigaciones y pruebas sobre Adam y Lilith. Cuanta menos gente ronde por estas fechas, mejor será para nosotros.

—SEELE ¿Eh?...—Dijo Fuyutsuki—Ciertamente, dejar al personal técnico será una medida útil para comprobar si la seguridad ha sido recuperada.

—Debemos apresurarnos. Antes de que metan sus narices…—Dijo sacando a la vista una carta enviada por la O.N.U.

—Un supervisor…—Dijo secamente Fuyutsuki—SEELE parece interesado en registrar nuestras actividades, eso es obvio.

—Tenemos este poco tiempo para terminar las preparaciones. Luego, tendremos que deshacernos de este… "Supervisor"—Concluyó Gendo 

º|||º 

Lejos de allí, un hombre mal afeitado leía informe tras informe sin parar. El joven de tez blanca que le acompañaba le miraba extrañado mientras tomaba una taza de Té. El día era especialmente caluroso, sin embargo el joven tomaba su taza de té bastante caliente

—Santo cielo… Verte con esa taza me da más calor si es posible—Dijo Kaji suspirando, este estaba todo sudado y con su ropa remangada para aliviar el calor.

—Si elevas tu temperatura corporal, la misma temperatura ambiental se sentirá más baja… O al menos eso dicen.—Dijo Kaworu moviendo su taza

—¿Y cómo resulta por ahora?—Pregunto Kaji lanzando un fajo de papeles a un tacho cercano

—Espantosamente mal…—Dijo pasando su mano por la frente el albino

Ambos se encontraban en su departamento, totalmente cerrado para evitar que cualquier rayo de luz penetrara y aumentara la temperatura allí dentro. Parte de la tinta de los documentos se corría en las manos sudorosas de Kaji, este miraba cada vez más frecuentemente a el techo de forma cansina.

—Hay demasiada información inútil…—Dijo Kaji dejándose caer de espaldas al piso—Kyoko dijo que había hecho algunos avances con la información que le di, pero si pudiera llevarle algo más seguramente terminaría antes…

—Esos papeles solo describen la teoría y la práctica de cómo llevar a cabo la instrumentalización humana, en términos científicos…—Dijo Kaworu revolviendo su te, Kaji lo miró atento

—¿Cómo dijiste?—Preguntó, levantándose súbitamente del piso

—La información es el resultado de las recopilaciones de los tres Science. Lo único que les ha llegado ha sido la información sobre la instrumentalización.—Dijo Kaworu mirando a Kaji, este le devolvió una mirada expectante—Lo que me pregunto es… ¿Para que investigan tanto el tema?¿Que otro objetivo puede estar relacionado?

—Es lo que intentamos averiguar ¿no?—Dijo levantando algunos papeles de sus informes

Kaworu se levantó sin decir nada, dejó su té sobre la mesa más cercana y paseó su mirada con paciencia sobre todo el piso repleto de papeles. Al cabo de un tiempo, gesticuló con su rostro que había encontrado lo que buscaba, caminó obviando la masa de papeles y tomo un pequeño legajo en el cual descansaba la leyenda de "Top Secret"

—Debemos comprender el "porque" y "para que" detrás de los proyectos, más que saber el "que" son puntualmente —Dijo Kaworu extendiendo a Kaji el legajo, este lo tomó y comenzó a leer

—Johan-kun nos facilitó información muy buena, sobre los proyectos de SEELE y cuales son de dominio… "Publico" y cual privado.—Dijo Kaji—Además NERV…

Kaji se puso de pie con una expresión de alarma en su rostro, sin perder tiempo tomó sus cosas, identificaciones, llaves y celular. Kaworu lo miró con ciertas dudas, pero solo atinó a preguntar

—¿Qué sucede?¿Algún problema?—Preguntó Kaworu abriendo ampliamente sus ojos

—¡Claro que sí!—Exclamó casi gritando Kaji abriendo la puerta—¡Mis pobres sandías necesitan agua con este calor!

—¿Eh?...—Exclamó Kaworu totalmente sorprendido viendo huir a toda velocidad a su compañero y dejándolo solo—Luego dicen que yo soy extraño…

º|||º 

Tiempo después, mientras Kaji regaba sus sandías ya en NERV, Misato llegaba a su residencia. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, se dedicó a arrastrar a los pilotos a su casa para comentarles sobre las noticias que traía de la central. Claramente obtuvo respuestas diversas, aunque esperaba que cada opinión la dijera un piloto diferente.

—¡¿Qué?!¡No puede ser!—Exclamó Shinji consternado

—Muy conveniente… Gran noticia—Dijo Rei pareciendo feliz, algo difícil de notar para quien no la conociera.

—¿Qué sucede con los ángeles entonces? ¿Qué razones dio el comandante?—Dijo Kaworu igualmente preocupado

Misato pasó su mirada por cada uno, Shinji parecía estar experimentando algo similar a Misato cuando oyó lo mismo. Rei, contra todo pronóstico, estaba expresando una ligera felicidad en su rostro y su mente parecía estar perdida en planes. Mientras que Kaworu mas bien, estaba pensando en las razones de tal decisión. Misato dio un largo suspiró, a la vez que pasó su palma derecha por su rostro con cansancio.

—Lo simplificare de este modo. Es una orden, es definitivo, si hay algún cambio se nos comunicará y hasta nuevo aviso las actividades en el cuartel serán suspendidas.—Dijo Misato, luego viendo las dudas en los jóvenes agregó—Claro que vamos a intensificar los entrenamientos normales por nuestra cuenta en este periodo.

—¿Eso nos incluye a todos?—Preguntó Rei

—A todos, será bueno para limar las asperezas que haya y ejercitar el trabajo en equipo. —Dijo Misato, lo cual conllevó a un juego de miradas entre los pilotos

—Sobre eso…—Dijo Shinji rascando su cabeza

—Realmente no es necesario, podemos entrenar por nuestra cuenta …—Dijo Kaworu

—Además tengo cosas que hacer—Dijo Rei con calma, a lo que todos giraron para ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules

—¡¿TU?!—Exclamaron todos sin poder comprender que ella tuviera algo que hacer

—Sí, tengo una vida que llevar más allá de NERV.Y es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido—Dijo Rei,ahora Misato y los otros dos pilotos se miraron entre sí con ojos incrédulos

—¡¿TU?!—Repitieron con más fuerza, la chica los miró con una expresión de fastidio y sacó un libro

—Según he leído, este es el periodo donde los jóvenes adultos viven sus mejores años. Hasta ahora he tenido poco contacto con actividades más allá de NERV. Por lo cual decidí expandir mis opciones… —La mirada penetrante y llena de duda de la mujer y los dos jóvenes no dejaba de molestar a la piloto—Solo hice lo que recomendó, capitana

—¡¿Yo hice eso?!—Exclamó Misato

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue mientras ellos dos estaban en el hospital. Si no me equivoco, fue …

**Flash-back**

Tiempo atrás en el departamento de Misato y Rei, la capitana se acercaba a la habitación de la joven cargando una cerveza vacía y una densa borrachera

—Rei-chan…—Exclamó Misato entrando súbitamente, encontrando a Rei frente a su escritorio

—¿Ca…pitana?—Exclamó notando el aspecto extraño

—¿Qué haces Rei-chan?...—Exclamó, Rei abrió la boca para contestar pero Misato le cortó—Ohhh, ven a jugar conmigo un rato … JE JE —Exclamó con una tonada de borracha, mientras se tiraba encima abrazando a Rei

—Capitana, debo terminar mis obligaciones…—Dijo Rei, quien tenía sus labores escolares de verano prácticamente completadas

—¡Demo, demo, demo,demo!—Exclamaba a modo de berrinche—¡Rei-chan solo trabaja!¡Debe divertirse más como un chica!

—Capitana…—Dijo Rei quien comenzaba a molestarse por el aroma a alcohol del aliento de Misato

—Rei-chan es tan bonita cuando se pone así—Comento Misato pellizcando su mejilla

—Yo, no… Es decir… Capitana… usted—Exclamó nerviosa, esos comentarios no eran fáciles de tratar para la muchacha

—JA JA JA…—Rio pausadamente Misato reprimiendo un eructo—Rei-chan es tan linda cuando se avergüenza—Dijo molestándole, la joven solo comenzó a enrojecer su rostro—Ne… Rei-chan… ¿Qué haces además de pilotear e ir a la escuela?

—Yo… No mucho… Un tiempo… yo—Decía Rei notando que solo tenía algunas pocas actividades, y prácticamente todas estaban relacionadas con NERV.—Yo… Realmente… No…—Dijo algo contrariada

Rei sentía un sentimiento de vacío en su pecho al pensar en lo que hacia, y repasando su vida sentía una inexplicable sensación de que se había perdido de algo. En ese punto, fue como una epifanía, había vivido solo para cumplir caprichos de otros y vivió resignada todo este tiempo a guardar sus deseos en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero ahora, una nueva vida estaba frente a ella, solo faltaba que ella diera los pasos en su dirección

—Rei-chan—Dijo estirando las palabras por la gran borrachera de Misato —¿Que estás pensando?

—Yo… Realmente… No tengo, nada más allá de NERV… Pero… Deseo, tener…—Dijo Rei liberando sus pensamientos internos

—¡Sonríe!—Exclamó Misato estirando el rostro de la piloto para forzar una sonrisa, Rei la miró inquieta—Haz lo que te haga feliz Rei-chan, es lo único que necesitas—Dijo recobrando algo de compostura—Debes aprovechar tus años de juventud …¡SON LOS MEJORES DE TU VIDA REI-CHAN!—Exclamó a gritós Misato llorando, lo cual perturbo más a Misato—¡EL CIELO ES EL LIMITE!¡EL LIMITE REI-CHAN!—Siguió gritando borracha Misato

—¡Cállate maldita alcohólica son las once de la noche, algunos queremos dormir! —Se oían gritós y golpes en la pared contigua, hogar de los Sohryu

—¡REI-CHAN!—Decía Misato llorando—¡No has vivido tu juventud por mi culpa!—Decía llorosa Misato que se dejaba caer, de no ser por Rei que la sujetaba

—Bueno, yo… A decir verdad… He asistido a … Ciertas convenciones… De aquello llamado, anime… Desde hace un tiempo… Pero hasta ahora… No le había dicho a nadie… Cap… Misato-san… Yo—Decía Rei cada vez más emocionada, entonces miró a la mujer en sus brazos y noto que se había dormido—Capitana—Exclamó con cansancio

**Fin del Flash-Back**

—Esas palabras, así como el tiempo que he pasado con usted capitana, causaron un gran impacto en mi

—Sabes, yo digo y hago muchas cosas…—Dijo Misato desviando la mirada

—Empiezo a ver algunos problemas de que ellas vivan juntas—Susurró Shinji a Kaworu este asintió

—Seguiré su ejemplo capitana, sé que lograré mi cometido si aprendo de usted—Dijo Rei con gran determinación en sus ojos

—Ehh yo…—Balbuceó Misato

—Toma responsabilidad Misato,ahora eres su tutora ¿No es así?—Exclamó Shinji

—SI yo… Si… pero

—Como tutora es tu deber cuidar y guiar a la joven mente que está a tu cargo—Dijo Kaworu con sus ojos cerrados mientras asentía con su cabeza

—Cuide de mí, capitana—Dijo Rei haciendo una reverencia

—¡Esperen!—Exclamó Misato ya sobrepasada—Bien, lo entiendo… Lo entiendo… Luego veremos que hacer, ahora disfruten su día

—Haaaaaai—Exclamaron a la vez los pilotos

—Necesito una cerveza—Dijo Misato caminando a la heladera

—Bien, entonces nos vamos—Dijo Shinji yendo a la puerta

—Diviértanse—Dijo Misato saludando de espaldas

Una vez afuera, los tres pilotos se miraron entre sí por un corto periodo de tiempo. Kaworu fue el primero en romper el contacto visual al mirar la hora

—Oh… Debo partir, tengo asuntos que atender. Shinji-kun, Ayanami-san, nos veremos.—Saludó el joven desapareciendo rápidamente

Shinji miró a ambos lados, mientras se producía un largo silencio una vez fue dejado a solas con Rei. La chica mantenía una expresión desinteresada en su rostro, parecía pensativa y abstraída de lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno… Entonces yo… También me iré—Dijo Shinji dubitativo

—Bien —Musitó Rei

—Eh… Genial… Tu… ¿Que harás?—Preguntó Shinji

"¿Por qué dije eso?...No hay manera de que conteste" pensó para el mismo luego de haber hablado

—Yo…Tal vez, busque algo que hacer…—Dijo Rei aun pensativa

—¿Sobre tu vida más allá de NERV?—Preguntó con cierta curiosidad

—Aja, puede que sí. En vista de la situación que la capitana nos planteó—Dijo Rei.

—Sera que… ¿Tiene que ver con esa foto …Que me dio el presidente? —Dijo Shinji, logrando que Rei se tensara totalmente y ruborizara.

La joven giro su cabeza como si fuese mecánica para mirar a Shinji que retrocedió un pasó frente a la extraña reacción. Luego Rei giró su cabeza y sonando muy poco convincente se dirigió a Shinji

—No sé de qué hablas….—Dijo robóticamente

—¿No recuerdas?...—Dijo mientras rebusco en sus ropas hasta sacar su billetera—Me refiero a esto

Acto seguido, Shinji sacó de su billetera una foto que tiempo atrás tomo el presidente de la joven piloto frente a el. Rei comenzó a temblar anormalmente mientras señalaba la imagen que Shinji sostenía

—¡¿P-P-Por que sigues t-teniendo e-eso?!—Balbuceó, Shinji miró la foto y contestó sonriendo

—Oh… Solo pensé que te veías muy linda así—Dijo Shinji, a Rei se le movió el parpado izquierdo nerviosamente

Shinji vio como el tono de rojo de Rei aumentaba más hasta el punto que por poco y no salía humo de ella. La chica poco a poco abrió su boca que temblaba del propio nerviosismo que experimentaba

—¡B-BAKA!—Exclamó Rei antes de comenzar a huir del lugar

Una vez que huyó, Shinji escuchó tras de sí un estruendo. Al darse vuelta observo tiradas en el piso una encima de la otra a Kyoko y a Asuka, con la puerta de su hogar abierta de par en par. Shinji no tardó mucho en imaginar el contexto de la situación. Cada una estaba vestida con ropa holgada, Asuka llevaba unos shorts y una remera sin mangas y tenía el pelo pulcramente arreglado a modo de dos largas coletas. Kyoko parecía llevar la misma ropa que usaba para dormir, un pantalón largo de tela y una remera grande desteñida y su cabello corto estaba totalmente despeinado

—Espiando…—Dijo señalándolas, las aludidas se levantaron rápidamente riendo despreocupadas

—Como se te ocurre hijo…—Decía Kyoko

—Estábamos limpiando solamente…—Agregó Asuka

—La puerta se abrió, nada fuera de lo común—Dijo Kyoko

—Sí, sí. Crees que somos del tipo entrometidas ¿Eh?—Dijo Asuka con confianza

—Exacto, no nos importa lo lindo que sea cada quien…—Kyoko mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta de par en par, había cometido una equivocación y lo sabía.

Más aun lo notaban sus hijos, Asuka miraba fijamente a su madre con fastidio, mientras que Shinji entrecerraba los ojos y se llevaba la palma a la frente a señal de frustración. El joven solo salió del lugar caminando dejando a su familia en esa posición.

—Bueno… Estuvimos cerca...—Dijo Kyoko

—…—Asuka salió en silencio hacia adentro

—Vamos, no es tan malo.—Dijo Kyoko siguiéndola—Si te pones a pens…

—…—Asuka apareció delante de Kyoko con Nunnally, la pequeña gatita en sus brazos. La dejó en el piso y luego secamente dijo—Ve…

Kyoko huyó a toda velocidad seguida por el inofensivo gatito por todo el departamento, derribando un par de adornos y muebles en el proceso, hasta que la mujer quedara encerrada en su habitación

—Ah… Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor—Dijo Asuka, luego suspiró para tranquilizarse

—Oigan, un poco de paz por favor.—Dijo Misato golpeando la puerta, sosteniendo una cerveza en su otra mano.

—Humf… Suena bastante hipócrita viniendo de ti —Dijo Asuka con tranquilidad.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de discutir ahora… Ya tengo bastantes problemas de trabajo...—Dijo Misato dando una tragó a su cerveza.

—¿Qué?¿Te dieron trabajo de verdad?—Dijo Asuka burlonamente

—¿Estas molesta por que Shin-chan no te felicitó por el nuevo peinado?—Dijo Misato, logrando un arranque algo gracioso por parte de la pelirroja

—¡C-Cállate!—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

—Asuka-chan se ve tan kawaii cuando se avergüenza—Dijo Misato riendo

—¡¿Qué dices?!—Exclamó Asuka —¡Estas borracha!

—Asu-chan Ka-wa-ii—Dijo Misato acercándose lo suficiente para abrazar a Asuka

—¡Suéltame vieja ebria!—Decía Asuka mientras forcejeaba

—¡Eso duele Asu-chan!¡No me maltrates por tus problemas amorosos!—Decía Misato burlándose ante una consternada Asuka

Esto había sido así desde hacía un tiempo. Con Misato y su misma madre molestándola por sus "Problemas amorosos". La joven pelirroja había sido tomada para broma por parte de sus allegados, su única alegría eran esos momentos de nerviosismo que lograba sacarle a Shinji, que aún estaba muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba.

Asuka sonreía pícaramente al recordar las ruborizadas mejillas de Shinji cada vez que ella insinuaba algo, y también las reacciones contradictorias de su madre ante tal asunto. La situación era delicada, pero más allá de todo hecho, ella y Shinji no se relacionaban por sangre. Y el concepto de hermandad que compartían era el mismo que cualquier niño con un gran amigo de la infancia sostendrían, según defendía Asuka.

Kyoko había pensado en esto desde hacía tiempo, bromeando decía que cuando sus niños llegaran a la pubertad las cosas comenzarían a cambiar. Aunque pasó por su cabeza, no pensó que vería el día en que sus dos retoños se vieran a sí mismos de esta manera.

Mientras oía los gritós en el recibidor, la mujer ojeaba su álbum de fotos. Con algo de nostalgia veía el paso del tiempo, y como las cosas iban cambiando, perfectamente vistas en esos retratos. Mientras pasaba las hojas se detuvo al ver una que le trajo a la memoria viejos recuerdos.

La foto era de Asuka y Shinji, aun pequeños. Fue tomada poco después de que comenzaran a llevarse bien. En esta,Shinji era agarrado por un brazo por Asuka, que del tirón lo había sacado de posición. Asuka levantaba su mano izquierda haciendo la señal de la paz, y Shinji miraba algo confundido. Asuka vestía un vestido blanco y un sombrero que le quedaba muy grande, y Shinji un pantalón corto y una remera sin mangas rayada. Los recuerdos de Kyoko comenzaron a llegar, junto con una sonrisa

**Flash-Back**

—¡Mama!—Escuchó Kyoko el gritó de su hija pequeña, la mujer que estaba lavando los platos dejó su labor para atender el llamado

—¿Qué sucede hija?—Dijo Kyoko

—Dile a Shinji que pare de decirme… Eh…—La niña se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, mientras pensaba—¡Baka Shinji!¡¿Qué me decías?!—Gritó, al poco tiempo llego Shinji al lugar

—¿Eh?...¿Qué cosa?—Exclamó sin comprender el niño

—¡Eso que decías baka! ¡Mama! ¡Shinji me estaba llamando de una forma rara!—Dijo Asuka acusadoramente, señalando al niño

—¡Yo no dije nada!¡Mama! ¡Asuka miente!—Dijo Shinji

Entonces comenzaron a gritarse entre ambos, los chillidos de sus voces se volvieron en un punto tan insoportables que fueron acallados por un gritó propinado por la propia Kyoko

—Bien… ¿Qué sucedió?—Dijo mirando a ambos, Asuka y Shinji se miraron entre ellos temiendo hablar

—Yo… Le dije a Asuka que era mi Imōto, y ella empezó a gritar—Dijo Shinji

—¡Lo ves, lo ves!—Dijo Asuka señalando a Shinji como si hubiera confesado un crimen

—Asuka … Imōto, significa "hermana pequeña" en el idioma natal de Shinji—Explicó Kyoko

—¿he?—Exclamó Asuka ruborizándose por su error, luego puso sus manos en sus caderas y rio fingiendo que todo estaba bien—Ja, lo sabía… Solo… Quería molestarlo…—Dijo queriendo tapar su error, luego miró a su madre—Es cierto que soy su…Im…Im…Su hermana pequeña

— Eto…—Dijo Kyoko rascándose su mejilla —Podría decirse que si… Como lo adoptamos y…Si, podrías decirse eso.

—Ya veo…—Dijo Asuka, luego señaló a Shinji con una expresión decidida—Como soy tu hermana ahora debes darme tu postre

—¿Qué?¡No!—Exclamó Shinji apesadumbrado

—¡Asuka!—Regañó Kyoko, la chica sacó la lengua juguetonamente

—Bueno… No tienes que dármelo—Dijo girando los ojos —Si me ganas en una carrera al jardín

—¡Que!¡Espera!—Exclamó Shinji siguiéndola, Kyoko rio mientras los seguía al jardín.

Tomo la cámara en el camino, y los vio jugar un rato. Luego les dijo que se acercaran para tomarse una foto, se colocaron a unos centímetros de cada uno. Entonces Asuka lo tironeó del brazo gritando ''Baka''

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Kyoko guardó la foto, y con cuidado se asomó para verificar si el felino que habitaba la casa estaba cerca. Sin moros en la costa, la mujer salió tranquilamente para ver como Misato se burlaba de su hija a su antojo. Ante esto Kyoko elevó su voz logrando calmarlas, y que la miraran atentas

—Veamos chicas, Misato-san, debería usar su tiempo libre para otras cosas ¿no cree?—Dijo Kyoko a modo de regaño

—Lo sé, ahora mismo lo hago madam—Dijo Misato juguetonamente, Asuka la seguía mirando con furia

—Y Asuka…—Dijo, la pelirroja miró a su madre expectante—No debes preocuparte, los hombres no notan los cambios de peinado

—¡No tú también!—Gritó la chica

Asuka salió de la vista, mientras Kyoko y Misato se descostillaban de la risa a expensas de la pobre joven. 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, Shinji se había detenido en un parque para descansar y pensar sobre que hacer en este día. Una tarea que probaba ser dificultosa, estaba muy acostumbrado a su rutina en NERV, un tiempo libre sonaba muy bien, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado.

Sin embargo en el camino se había convencido de que no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse en vano, no podía hacer nada al respecto sobre este tema. Shinji sacó su celular y tranquilamente paseó por su agenda viendo los números.

No podía llamar a Kaworu, su relación actualmente estaba algo tensa y era mejor darse espacio. Rei parecía ocupada, ya que lo dejó rápidamente. Por lo que comenzó a llamar a sus otros amigos por su teléfono, no obteniendo buenos resultados. Al parecer estaban ocupados haciendo una que otra cosa, por lo que agotó sucesivamente su número de contactos.

—Bueno… Hoy podría ser un día tranquilo…—Dijo Shinji, luego recordó a otra persona que hacía tiempo que no veía

Marco el número y lo llevo a su oreja esperando una respuesta. Al poco tiempo, escuchó que contestaban el móvil y era manipulado torpemente al parecer.

—Hola…—Saludó una voz masculina que le resulto familiar

—Jo…han…—Dijo Shinji entrecerrando los ojos

—Big head-kun—Respondió Johan

—¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de Kirishima-san?—Preguntó el muchacho

—Fácil, porque estaba sonando —Respondió Johan—¿Tu por qué llamas?... Parece sospechoso

—Yo no soy sospechoso—Dijo Shinji a su vez

—Humf… Entonces porque llamas ¿h?h—Dijo Johan a modo de interrogatorio

—Solo pensaba en hablar con ella y…

—Pedirle una cita… ya veo, ya veo…—Le cortó Johan—Eres decidido, por eso voy a reconocerte. Pero …¡Estas yendo muy lejos si quieres llevarte a mi Mana-chan!—Shinji tuvo que sacar su oreja del parlante un rato mientras Johan comenzó a gritar por el celular

—¡Ya! ¡Para un poco!...—Dijo Shinji, aprovechando un espacio de silencio —¿Puedo hablar con Mana?

—No es buen, momento …—Dijo Johan ahora serio—No estamos en la ciudad, si quieres puedes llamarla más tarde.

—Eh… sí…Eso haré—Dijo Shinji extrañado de la seriedad que mostró el hombre

Shinji colgó su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Sin plan alguno, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta pensar en algo. 

º|||º 

Muy lejos de allí, un joven rubio guardaba su celular y miraba hacia la colina cercana a él. Allí había una joven frente a dos tumbas, Johan suspiró y se recostó contra un árbol esperando en silencio mientras su pequeña hermanita visitaba las viejas tumbas. Tras la colina se podían ver nubarrones negros que se acercaban rápidamente

Johan iba vestido de forma ligeramente formal, y cargaba un pesado maletín. Viendo que Mana tomaría su tiempo, y sin intenciones de molestar, abrió su maletín y comenzó a hojear los apuntes que había allí.

—Así que no parecen ser coincidencias…—Dijo Johan mirando unos papeles, que llevaban el nombre de la escuela a donde asistían los pilotos—Muy extraño… Demasiados potenciales pilotos en un solo lugar…

Desde hacía tiempo estaban barajando una investigación en conjunto sobre la organización marduck, debido a su función de elegir a los pilotos de los Evangelion. Hasta el momento habían descubierto a 108 compañías relacionadas, sin embargo había cosas sospechosas que Ryouji Kaji estaba investigando

Y teniendo a una joven en la nómina, con grandes conocimientos de informática, no hubo mejor candidata para investigar el centro donde los pilotos se reunían de forma discreta. Johan miró a la joven frente a las tumbas e hizo una mueca considerando la situación. No le gustaba nada el involucrar a una joven en todo esto, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

Mana había sido muy eficiente y capaz, recabando datos y vigilando a los pilotos desde el plano de un estudiante común. Su acercamiento a Shinji y sus amigos fue de gran ayuda para tener un ojo en las piezas clave que eran los pilotos.

La mente de Johan comenzó a viajar en incontables posibilidades y planes, solo el ruido de la alarma de su reloj lo sacó de su trance. Al ver la hora, sacó una de sus pastillas y la tragó rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Mana

—…—Johan volteó y la vio parada cerca de él, habiendo terminado la visita—Eh… Sí… No es nada… Ya sabes —Dijo señalando su cabeza

—Lo sé, lo se…—Dijo rodando sus ojos —Es solo que… Haz estado aumentando la cantidad últimamente… ¿O es imaginación mía?—Preguntó Mana

—Debe ser tu imaginación… Como no atiendes a tu pobre Aniki, ya no lo conoces bien—Dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza

—Ya basta… No quiero escuchar tus berrinches ahora—Dijo Mana con el ceño fruncido comenzando a caminar, Johan rio entre dientes y la siguió

—¿Cómo estuvo?—Preguntó Johan, este iba un poco más atrás dejándola caminar más adelante sola.

—Bien… Ya han… Pasado unos cuantos años… No sé si… Es más fácil o…—Contestó Mana con tranquilidad

—Con el tiempo se vuelve más fácil, recordar los buenos tiempos…. Aunque la nostalgia siempre estará…—Dijo Johan

—Creo que si… Es como dices—Coincidió Mana —¿Hablas por experiencia?

—Podría decirse que si… No hay persona que no pase por esto alguna vez…—Contestó elusivamente Johan

Los dos siguieron caminando, solo oyéndose el ruido de sus pasos y algún ocasional auto que pasaba frente a ellos. Las nubes oscuras habían llegado a la ciudad, y poco a poco el agua comenzó a caer. Cuando fue demasiada, los dos se quedaron bajo un puesto de autobús que los protegía de la lluvia.

—¿Qué haremos?—Dijo Mana

—Supongo que esperar a que deje de llover… O ir en un taxi …—Dijo Johan

—Me refiero a luego de eso…—Dijo Mana mirando con el ceño fruncido a Johan—Todavía me debes una cena completa, con todos los lujos—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola

—Tendrá que esperar un tiempo, debo irme de viaje en unos días…—Dijo Johan, Mana pareció decepcionarse

—oh…Ya veo…—Dijo Mana suspirando

—Te prometo que cuando vuelva nos juntaremos todos… y…—Johan tragó saliva—Yo pagaré…

—Bueno, si…Supongo—Dijo Mana mirando para otro lado

—¿Algo te molesta?—Preguntó el rubio

—No…—Dijo secamente agudizando su voz

—Parece que sí…—Replicó Johan

—¿Por qué crees que sea?—Preguntó la chica sin mirarlo

—¿Tienes hambre?—Exclamó el rubio

—Claro que no…—Respondió Mana

—¿Es la lluvia?—Indagó Johan

—No…

—¿Estás… En esos días…?—Probó suerte Johan logrando sacar de sus casillas a Mana

—¡¿No puedes decir esas cosas a una chica?!—Gritó la castaña

—¡No sé de estas cosas!¡Si te molesta algo dilo!—Exclamó Johan también molesto

—¡Asi no somos las mujeres!¡Piensa un poco y lo sabrás!—Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos

—¡No,no lo sabré!¡No leo mentes!¡No tengo una especie de detector mágico de lógica femenina!—Exclamó Johan abriendo sus brazos y sacudiéndolos para hacer énfasis—¡No entiendo cómo piensa una mujer!

—¡Eres la cosa más bruta y tosca que existe!—Dijo Mana mirándolo alterada, esta vio que el sonrío, y se dio vuelta inflando sus cachetes enojada—Baka…

—Ya te sientes mejor ¿No es así?—Dijo el sonriendo

—Hai…—Dijo está permitiéndose sonreír

Así pasó otro largo rato de silencio, acompañado por las gotas de agua que caían en el puesto del autobús. Mana miraba de reojo a Johan, y apartaba la mirada rápidamente cuando este lo notaba. El joven suspiró y mirándola preguntó

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… Nada… Es—Dijo sacudiendo sus manos negando toda intención, pero la mirada del rubio no daba pie a excusas —Bueno… Es solo que… Por esta época… Siempre desapareces en un viaje o algo—Dijo mirando al cielo tormentoso—Solo tenía curiosidad sobre eso…

—…—Johan desvió la mirada de la chica hacia cualquier otro lado—Eso… Bueno… Son cosas que surgen… Y…

Johan se calló cuando se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Mana a escasos centímetros de él, este no podía sostenerle la mirada y la desviaba rápidamente. Mana quedo cabizbaja, y volvió a donde estaba antes.

—No confías en mi… ¿Verdad?—Dijo intentando sonar menos dolida de lo que estaba

—¿Qué?... ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por favor, eres prácticamente mi hermanita!—Dijo Johan

—Ya detente… No importa… Sé que hay cosas que no te gustan compartir…—Dijo Mana acariciando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha —Es solo que…Después de este tiempo …Y que descubrí que estamos en el mismo equipo…. Y… Todo… Puede que… me hiciera la idea equivocada…—Exclamó sin dejar de mirar al cielo, luego lo miró y con una sonrisa triste dijo—Discúlpame… No quise incomodarte

—Mana—Dijo Johan viéndola, una pequeña lagrima corrió por el ojo de la joven, esta se volteó al darse cuenta. Johan suspiró y se acercó abrazándola desde atrás—No es que no confié en ti… Es solo que no quiero cargarte con mis problemas… Dejadme ayudarte con la carga que ya tienes, yo puedo llevar un poco más. Yo ya prometí cuidarte y así lo haré…

—No es eso…—Dijo Mana sacando las manos de Johan de ella, se volteó para mirarlo y decirle—No solo te preocupes por mi… También preocúpate por ti… No tienes que cargar todo tu, tus problemas y los de los demás… No lo guardes todo para ti, por no querer lastimar a los otros…—Dijo Mana

Johan bajo la cabeza, la lluvia se fue deteniendo paulatinamente, las nubes se movieron para dejar pasar unos pocos rayos de luz. El rubio miró el cielo y mordió su labio. Sacó su mano fuera del puesto de autobús para sentir si había lluvia cayendo aun

—Parece que paro de llover… Mejor movámonos antes de que vuelva a diluviar—Dijo Johan, luego comenzó a caminar

—¡Johan!—Exclamó Mana, este le respondió de espaldas

—Lo siento Mana… Pero… Yo no puedo… No por el momento… Hay cosas que, prefiero que nadie comparta…—Dijo, luego dejó un pequeño silencio y agregó—Un día te comentaré todo… Solo espera un poco ¿sí?

El joven siguió caminando, y al poco tiempo Mana le siguió. La chica llevaba una triste expresión en su rostro. Era un gran pesar para ella, el ver que alguien querido para ella experimentaba malos momentos, y no podía hacer nada. Limitada a solo poder preocuparse y esperar lo mejor para la persona que caminaba frente a ella

º|||º 

En Tokyo 3, Ryouji Kaji se ocupaba de sus queridas sandias. Mientras se fregaba el sudor de su frente y dejaba la regadera a un lado, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente y la inquietante sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Science aparecía frente a ellos, siendo nada menos que Johan Sebastian Sein, uno de los sospechosos en el pasado y ahora al parecer el tercer Science según los documentos que facilitó. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba, por más que lo pensara no era alguien de confianza.

A pesar de todo tenía que seguir adelante, si resultaba ser un infiltrado era mejor tenerlo cerca para averiguar sus intenciones, y si resultaba ser leal a la causa no podían perder una valiosa fuente de información como la suya, quien estaba conectado directamente con SEELE. En todo caso, no dejaba de resultarle alguien intrigante y misterioso.

Kyoko le había encargado que buscara información sobre él, y lo que encontró no fue más que datos triviales. Como si solo hubiesen dejado algunas referencias para guardar apariencias y borrado todo lo importante. No encontró datos familiares, laborales ni médicos lo cual era desconcertante. Por tanto, empezó a buscar información por otros medios, pero aún estaba a la espera de respuestas.

El agente estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se acercó por detrás tapándole los ojos, el hombre inmediatamente reaccionó tomando a la persona y tirándola de espaldas al césped, para encontrarse la conocida cara de la capitana de NERV, la cual por cierto no parecía nada contenta. La desesperación en la cara de Kaji se marcó claramente, algo poco usual de ver en este hombre.

—Ka-Katsuragi…—Dijo torpemente

—…—Misato solo mantuvo su mirada de furia

—¿Hace… buen clima no crees?—Dijo sin pensar

Misato cerró los ojos y gruño como un animal molesto, desde la lejanía solo se podía ver a esos dos uno encima del otro. Claro que la exasperación de la mujer no se hizo esperar, en la forma de un puñetazo que tumbo al agente.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!—Dijo Misato incorporándose rápidamente, y saliendo caminando

—Misato… Espera un momento es solo un mal entendido —Dijo Kaji levantándose algo tambaleante.

—Siempre es un malentendido… Nunca es lo que parece…—Decía levantando los brazos histérica—Pensé en hablar sobre nosotros… ¡Pero veo que no va a pasar!—Dijo más enojada y apurando el paso

Kaji se detuvo, viendo como Misato caminaba y gritaba. Se mordió el labio y revolvió su cabeza con las manos, refunfuñando consigo mismo sobre lo estúpido que fue. Sacó bruscamente un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo, dando rápidas bocanadas terminando el cigarro al poco tiempo de prenderlo.

Además de la presión de buscar información, de no ser descubierto también debía considerar su complicada relación con Misato. Sacó otro cigarrillo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas, tirándose sobre el respaldo y dejando caer su cabeza en el borde. El cigarrillo dejaba salir el humo hacia arriba, y Kaji solo miraba perdidamente intentando dejar de pensar.

Pero al parecer el destino no planeaba darle un descanso, pues al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sonar su celular. Kaji soltó el cigarrillo de su boca y dio un pesado y largo suspiro. Sin mover su cabeza sacó el celular para contestarlo.

—Diga…—Dijo con desgano, pero no hubo respuesta —Hola… ¿Hay alguien?

—Hola señor, llamábamos para avisarle de las ofertas de nuestra tienda. ¿Estaría interesado?—Se escuchó la voz de una mujer

—Escucho…—Dijo Kaji incorporándose y poniendo una expresión seria

—Si quiere ver la mercancía puede ir al lugar de siempre. Lo esperamos

—Allí estaré …—Dijo Kaji colgando y guardando el celular—Estos mensajes en código son bastante extraños hoy en día… 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del comandante, Fuyutsuki llegaba para informar a su superior. Gendo levantó la vista a modo de recibimiento, y secamente preguntó

—¿Y bien?

—La Dra. Akagi dice que todo va bien. Que mañana podrá empezar a realizar las pruebas y análisis. Además,el desalojo del personal ha ido satisfactoriamente, mañana mismo empezarán los chequeos que ordenó sobre el embrión.—Dijo Fuyutsuki,tomo una pausa y luego continuo—Según la Dra. Akagi,muy pronto estará en condiciones de realizar la fusión.

—Ya veo…Esto debe llevarse en absoluto secreto,SEELE ya a metido sus manos demasiadas veces en poco tiempo—Dijo Gendo

—¿No cree de todas formas que es algo exagerado dejar ir tanto personal?... Si bien se han colado en nuestras filas, no han podido llegar a encontrar nada vital sobre nuestras operaciones.—Argumentó Fuyutsuki

—Las manipulaciones y pruebas referentes a Adam deben permanecer en completo secreto. Una vez termine, las actividades volverán a la normalidad.—Dijo Gendo asumiendo su usual pose de manos

—Considerando también el hecho de que un supervisor de SEELE vendrá a ''Echarnos una mano''—Dijo Fuyutsuki

—Los ancianos no son idiotas, y su confianza en mí no es tan grande para dejarme hacer lo que me plazca todo el tiempo. Ellos mismos trabajan en diferentes proyectos de los que no tenemos conocimiento.—Dijo Gendo

—¿Además del Proyecto de complementación humana?—Preguntó Fuyutsuki

—El proyecto es el fin en sí, la información que desconocemos es sobre los métodos que usarán para lograrlo. Tras el fiasco del segundo impacto, quieren asegurarse de hacerlo sin falla alguna.—Respondió Gendo

—Lo último que supe, fue que la producción de los Evas en masa se demoraría bastante tiempo. El que tome terminar de desarrollar el núcleo S2, que se planea lleven esos modelos.—Dijo Fuyutsuki llevando su mano al mentón recordando

—De igual manera, han abandonado la idea de implementarlo en la unidad 04 y han decidido finalizarlo como un Eva normal. Al parecer los pocos fragmentos que pudimos enviar del 4º ángel fueron poco útiles para la investigación —Dijo Gendo

—Los ancianos no deben estar nada contentos con esos retrasos —Comento Fuyutsuki

—No importa cuánto se demoren, lo importante es que nosotros sigamos al mismo ritmo. Si todo sigue así lograremos nuestros objetivos sin ser molestados por los ancianos.—Dijo Gendo

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo por un corto tiempo, antes de que Fuyutsuki se retirara de la sala para seguir con su trabajo. Gendo permaneció impasible, aun pensando sobre los planes de SEELE que se llevaban a cabo mientras hablaban. 

º|||º 

En la ciudad de Tokyo 3,se podía ver a una joven de cabellos azules deambulando por un barrio al que antaño había visitado por accidente y había dejado una marca en su vida. Estaba en el mismo barrio ,y cerca del mismo lugar donde asistió a su primera convención de anime. Mientras veía con cierta nostalgia el lugar, sintió que alguien palmeaba su hombro.

—Buenas tardes Ayanami-san—Saludo el presidente estudiantil

—Tu…—Atinó a decir con frialdad

Rei comenzó a mirar a su compañero escolar con algo más de detalle, este iba usando una bermuda color verde claro, y una remera hawaiana además de ir calzado con unas simples sandalias. Sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja mal colocado, y cargaba en ambas manos una cantidad exagerada de bolsas

—Veo que los viejos hábitos no mueren, Ayanami-san. Esperaba verte por aquí—Dijo el presidente con su usual confianza

—Solo pasaba por aquí… Yo en realidad

—No digas más. Lo entiendo perfectamente—Le cortó el joven,Rei comenzaba a expresar ciertos tics en los ojos por la furia que le provocaba estar cerca de este tipo—Eres algo penosa, pero no importa. Tu verdadero yo saldrá a la luz, como aquella vez —Dijo apretando su puño

—¡No te atrevas a recordar esas cosas!¡¿Aun sigues teniendo esa maldita fotografía?! —Estalló Rei

—Eso es, precisamente quería ver a la eufórica Ayanami-san de siempre —Dijo guiñando un ojo

—¡No me digas eufórica!—Dijo Rei furiosa —¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

—Preguntas en vano, Ayanami-san. La respuesta es simple. Como presidente del consejo estudiantil, mi deber es velar por la felicidad de mis compañeros estudiantes. Sea en los salones o en una simple calle, mi gran sentido del deber me lleva a actuar—Dijo haciendo una pose heroica

—Acaso tu… Tu…—Decía Rei sintiendo el repentino deseo de estrangular al sujeto

—Tienes tiempo para tomar un refresco ¿Verdad Ayanami-san?—Dijo el presidente

—Yo… Pues

—Excelente, vamos por allí—Dijo llevándose a rastras a la chica

º|||º 

Lejos de la escena ruidosa de la ciudad, Shinji iba en un tren sin rumbo fijo, solo decidido a no ir a su hogar hasta más tarde. En su cabeza seguían retumbando las palabras de Kaworu, aquellas que dijo arriba del barco. Después de eso no sabía cómo ver ni tratar a su compañero, este parecía estar sumamente furioso por su actitud despreocupada y casi suicida de la otra vez

El tren se detuvo y prosiguió a pie, dejándose llevar por la muchedumbre terminó vagando por todo tipo de sitios. En el caminó vio a una gran cantidad de indigentes, hombres, mujeres y niños, ahora sin hogar debido a los ataques de los ángeles. Shinji apretó los puños impotente ante tal escena.

Su cabeza estaba hecho un revoltijo, no podía discernir claramente cómo se sentía ni que rumbo tomar de ahora en adelante. ¿Estaba yendo tan lejos para defender a quienes quería?¿Kaworu podría tener razón sobre que el intentaba salvar a todos olvidándose de el mismo?.

Incapaz de aclararse esto siguió vagando hasta terminar en un lugar que le resultó muy familiar, las montañas y pastizales en los que en su mundo encontró a Kensuke, aquella vez que había huido. Caminó lentamente viendo a sus alrededores, hasta ver una silueta humana al borde del acantilado, y en la lejanía el sol que comenzaba a bajar marcando el fin del día

—Llegas tarde, Ikari-kun—Dijo Kaworu, cuando Shinji aún estaba lejos, este miraba el paisaje con su usual sonrisa y expresión relajada

Shinji caminó, sorprendido de verle en este lugar. Más aun, extrañado por esa extraña frase que dijo el albino. Sin embargo, ya acostumbrado a sus misticismos lo ignoró y se quedó parado a sus espaldas.

—¿Tarde?—Dijo una vez estuvo cerca—Acaso debía venir a alguna hora en especial

—No…—Respondió el chico—Sin embargo llevo esperando un rato ¿sabes?—Shinji sacudió la cabeza sacándose la idea de recibir una respuesta clara

—De todas maneras.. ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Shinji, el albino se giró a mirarlo

—Hablar contigo—Respondió Kaworu mirando otra vez hacia delante

—Lo se… A lo que me refiero es… Agh…—Shinji se pasó la mano por la cara ligeramente frustrado, se dejó caer con desgano y permaneció en silencio mirando el paisaje

Ni Kaworu ni Shinji dijeron nada durante un largo tiempo, solo quedándose en silencio con la vista perdida hacia el horizonte. Shinji daba una que otra mirada curiosa a Kaworu, quien no la apartaba de lo que tenía en frente. El joven piloto no sabía que hacer en esta situación, no se atrevía a hablar por temor a hacer estallar una pelea otra vez. Finalmente Kaworu miró a Shinji directamente, y ahora Shinji miraba al vació nervioso.

—Shinji-kun, ¿Qué crees que mueve a las personas, que les hace realizar las decisiones en sus vidas?—Dijo Kaworu con calma fijando su vista en Shinji

—Yo…—Shinji bajo la mirada a sus pies, no esperando tal pregunta—Yo pienso que hay muchas cosas… que influyen—Dijo Shinji,Kaworu lo miró con una expresión de extrañes

—Si…es cierto. Pero hay quienes dicen, que lo que mueve a las personas en este mundo son el interés y—Shinji volteó a mirarle en ese punto —Miedo

—¿Miedo?—Dijo Shinji, ahora Kaworu evitaba su mirada viendo al cielo

—Sí, cada decisión, cada paso y elección en el caso del interés, parecen estar determinadas por lo que se gana: Dinero, favores, trabajos, más lujosos. Según esta teoría, nadie movería un dedo a no ser que le beneficiara en algo …—Dijo el joven con su usual expresión que encerraba el misterio de sus intensiones

—Y… ¿En el caso del miedo?—Preguntó Shinji, Kaworu pareció borrar su eterna sonrisa por una cara inexpresiva

—Ah… Eso…—Dijo bajando su mirada —Si hay algo que ha hecho que el mundo cambie y siga en marcha es el miedo. Aquellos que habitan este planeta son presa fácil del miedo, ninguno está exento de él. El miedo impulsa la mayoría de las acciones, aún más que el interés.—Dijo Kaworu con cierta frialdad en la voz

—No pienso que sea completamente de esa forma…

—¿No?—Le cortó Kaworu mirando a los ojos a Shinji, este se puso algo incómodo ante la mirada expectante

—Bueno… Puede que algunas veces pero…

Shinji se quedó en silencio pensando en que realmente estaba diciendo hasta que comprendió a donde apuntaba tercer niño abrió los ojos al comprender eso, y Kaworu asomo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todos actúan conforme al miedo. El miedo de ser atacado, termina por convertirse en una carrera armamentista. El miedo hace que puedas realizar cosas que nunca podrías hacer, tanto acciones buenas como malas …—Dijo Kaworu ahora mirando la ciudad a lo lejos—Y no todas las decisiones tomadas en base al miedo son acertadas, son solo las respuestas más rápidas y primitivas que se dan al enfrentarse a una decisión difícil.

—¿Piensas me he dejado llevar por mis temores?... ¿Que lo que hago ahora es solo por miedo?—Dijo Shinji, Kaworu permaneció en silencio mirando la ciudad

—¿Acaso crees eso?—Replicó secamente

Shinji se quedó mirando a Kaworu con la mente en blanco, y sus labios sellados. Frunció el ceño por un momento, pero luego expresó con su rostro angustia al no poder concretar sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé… Yo… Solo… No quiero que los otros…—Shinji guardó sus palabras y apretó sus dientes impotente

—Me preguntaste si yo pensaba que te dejabas llevar por tus temores…—Dijo Kaworu levantándose —No pienso que sea el caso…—Shinji lo miró confundido—Es la falta de miedo la que me parece preocupante.

—¿A qué te refieres? No es como si yo no…

—Proteger a otros a quienes quieres es algo normal… Protegerlos para tener un mañana en el cual vivir con ellos.—Dijo Kaworu, sus palabras, lentas y casi en un susurró dejaron tieso a Shinji—En tu cabeza… Nunca piensas en esas cosas cuando estas piloteando. Es diferente de ser valiente, o un simple idiota que no piensa en las consecuencias —Argumentó Kaworu —Tu das por sentado tu propia vida ,no la consideras digna de preocupación. ¿O acaso me equivoco?—Dijo Kaworu mirando fríamente a Shinji de costado provocándolo

—¡Si con mi vida logro que los demás estén bien…!

—¿Qué?—Le cortó a Shinji quien se había incorporado enérgicamente, Kaworu le sostenía la mirada a Shinji quien a duras penas podía mantener el contacto visual—Tu vida no es una simple moneda de cambio y no porque tu creas o te hayan hecho creer que eras desechable, significa que sea así.

—Puede que hubiera un tiempo… Un tiempo en que no me importara lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero eso… Eso cambio hace mucho.—dijo Shinji,sin poder evitar recordar las amargas experiencias que tuvo con su padre—Pero ahora… Si me importa… Yo no puede dejar las cosas así… No puedo sencillamente abandonar a alguien para salvarme—Dijo Shinji, luego murmuró—No otra vez... Sin embargo, cumpliré mi deber como piloto, venceré a los ángeles aunque me cueste la vida

—¡No hables de morir tan fácilmente!—Exclamó molesto Kaworu, tal y como aquella vez en el barco—La muerte es el fin de todo, el punto final, no sabrás lo que pudo y no pudo ser si mueres. ¿Piensas que si derrotas al ángel a costa de tu vida ganas?—Preguntó Kaworu con el ceño fruncido—No… Aquellos que sobreviven son los que ganan… Siempre que estés vivo puedes cambiar las cosas. —Dijo Kaworu mirando cabizbajo y hablando lentamente—Solo cuando sea el verdadero fin, cuando hayas hecho todo lo posible y no quede nada por hacer… Solo entonces, podrás rendirte.

Shinji quedó impactado por las palabras de su compañero, realmente habían tenido un gran impacto en el. Se veía a si mismo atrapado en el cruce de miradas entre él y Kaworu. Sus labios temblaban, y su cabeza aún permanecía en blanco tras las palabras que había escuchado.

—Yo... Yo no…—Balbuceó Shinji bajando la vista

—Si… Si puedes—Dijo Kaworu capturando la atención de Shinji nuevamente, el albino giró la cabeza para mirar la ciudad mientras hablaba—Solo debes aceptar que tu vida es igual de valiosa que todas las demás. Que tienes la fuerza para levantarte y pelear, y volver a salvo al final de todo.

Kaworu entonces extendió la mano hacia Shinji, este siguió mirándolo estupefacto. Extendió su mano temblorosamente, temeroso de aceptar aquella responsabilidad que el joven le estaba dando. Dudoso sobre su pasado, y a aquellos que dejó atrás en su mundo, detuvo su mano a pocos centímetros de la de Kaworu,y hundió la mirada en el piso. la mano de Shinji comenzó a bajar lentamente, pero fue tomada fuertemente por Kaworu, levantándolo de un tirón y obligándolo a verlo cara a cara

—No estás solo, afrontaremos lo que se avecine. Y saldremos adelante para ver que sigue ¿Si?—Exclamó con su usual sonrisa afable y sus ojos clavándose en los de el

Shinji se quedó helado por un segundo, mirando a su compañero sintiendo las dudas desaparecer poco a poco. Entonces Shinji esbozo una sonrisa confiada y con la ayuda de Kaworu se levantó.

—¡SI!—Respondió desbordando confianza el joven tercer elegido, apretando la mano de Kaworu

—Bien…—Dijo Kaworu cerrando los ojos y mostrándose aliviado—Creo que ya es hora de volver.

—Está oscureciendo…—Dijo Shinji viendo los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sobre sus pasos iniciando la vuelta a sus hogares. Con la mente en limpio Shinji se sentía en paz y con más determinación que antes. 

º|||º 

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, una agotada Rei Ayanami miraba con odio casi palpable al presidente del consejo estudiantil quien lamía con felicidad una paleta helada.

—Bien… me arrastraste por todas partes, me obligaste a disfrazarme de cuanta cosa vieras y nunca me diste ese refresco…—Dijo Ayanami con un ligero tic en su parpado izquierdo hablando lo más calmada que podía—¿Podrías darme de una vez esa foto?

—Ayanami-san…—Dijo el presidente, luego terminó su paleta de una mordida causándole un espasmo helado que disimuló muy bien—¿Crees que la foto solo es un intento barato de chantaje?

—¿No lo es acaso?—Dijo con el ceño fruncido Rei

—En gran parte, casi totalmente, pero más allá de eso está la importancia verdadera de este retrato—Dijo El presidente posando dramáticamente, señalando a Rei—¿Recuerdas aquel día Ayanami-san?

**Flash-back**

Algunos años atrás, Rei Ayanami llegaba a las cercanías de la zona de una convención de anime, decidida a indagar sobre el tema que hacía poco había descubierto. El comandante le comentó que para entender más sobre el mundo debía explorar y conocer. Luego de que su atención fuera atraída por estas series, no conocía otro lugar donde podría encontrar más información sobre el tema.

Al acercarse comenzó a observar a su alrededor, viendo a las multitudes formándose para entrar, gente disfrazada, otras cargando grandes equipos de fotografía. Al cabo de un rato, logró entrar y comenzó a deambular por el complejo.

La joven se vio superada por el volumen de gente en cierto punto, no siendo capaz de estar rodeada de semejante masa decidió alejarse rápidamente saliendo por la primera puerta que encontró.

Allí se encontró en el vestuario donde una gran cantidad de chicas parecían prepararse para el concurso de disfraces. Rei dio media vuelta rápidamente pero fue atrapada por las chicas, mayores que ella que no dejaron de decir lo linda que era, apretarla y preguntarle que cosplay haría. Eventualmente pudo huir, con más información de la que necesitaba emprendió su retirada del establecimiento

Antes de irse se detuvo en una banca a recuperar fuerzas, allí vio como una joven corría vistiendo un traje extraño perteneciente a algún personaje, de cabellos rojizos y vistiendo un atuendo similar al de un vaquero. La joven era vitoreada y seguida por un gran grupo de personas, esta finalmente se detuvo frente a un joven de cabellos plateados y anteojos que estaba cerca de Rei

—¡Ahí estas!—Exclamó la joven

—Seito kaichō, ¿Cómo está marchando el concurso?—Preguntó el joven, a Rei le resultaban familiares sus rostros aunque no podría decir con certeza de donde

—¡Con problemas! ¡Aoi-chan no puede venir! ¡No tenemos a nadie que pueda hacer pareja conmigo como Jo!—Dijo la chica

—Oh… Eso es un problema…—Dijo llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios

—¡Lo sé!¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!—Exclamó la chica poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven

—Yo…—Dijo seriamente, cerró sus ojos y parecía pensativo—No tengo idea—Exclamó con una certeza absoluta, diciendo esas palabras con orgullo sacando de sus casillas a la joven

—No sé ni porque me molesto en sorprenderme—Dijo la chica con su ánimo caído—Tendré que salir sola… Así que nuestro número se arruinó…—Decía la chica mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro

—Oh… ya veo—Dijo llevándose un dedo a su boca y mirando a su alrededor vagamente, luego señalo a Rei súbitamente—¿Qué te parece una Loli Jo de compañera?

—¿Qué?—Dijo la chica, luego miró a Rei escudriñando de pies a cabeza a la niña—Con algunos retoques… Creo que funcionaró

Rei mientras tanto estaba alejándose tranquilamente, pero a los pocos pasos fue detenida por la joven, con una mezcla de miedo y fastidio observó al chico de gafas y a la joven junto a ella.

—Oye, podrías hacerme un gran favor—Pidió la joven juntando sus palmas a modo de plegaria

—No. Terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí. Debo irme—Dijo Rei cortante

—Ayanami-san… No es bueno negar una petición a un sempai de forma tan brusca—Dijo el joven de gafas, mientras la señalaba y acomodaba sus gafas en una pose

—Y tu… ¿Quién eres?... ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?—Dijo Rei mirando con cierto recelo

—Me duele que no recuerdes a un miembro de tu consejo estudiantil. Pero está bien.—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa por lo bajo, como un héroe de acción, para vergüenza de su amiga—Y como alguien que algún día aspira ser el presidente estudiantil en un futuro, yo…—un sonoro anuncio sonó por las bocinas cuando él dijo su nombre, ensordeciendo todo por un momento—debo saber el nombre de mis colegas estudiantes

—Continuaré mi camino—Dijo Rei haciendo caso omiso y tratando de continuar su caminó

—Lo siento, pero como estudiante debes cumplir tu deber para con tus sempais y colegas estudiantes—Dijo el joven—Es una obligación de aquellos que se llaman estudiantes de la gran institución a la que asistimos

—Dices… Que es una… ¿Obligación?—Dijo Rei, recordando que su deber era asistir a clases y cumplir con los requerimientos que se le pedían como le había dicho el comandante, racionalizó que debía realizar esto—Bien… Si así lo es, lo haré

—¡Eso es!—Exclamó Aoi sacudiendo al futuro presidente estudiantil

—Es el momento que cumplas tu destino, aguardaré aquí y velaré por ti… Mi joven kōhai—Dijo el joven de cabellos plateados—Es hora que el club de cosplay haga su trabajo, Aoi-san, trae a las subordinadas—Dijo a todo pulmón haciendo que todos alrededor miraran para vergüenza de Aoi

—¡Deja de hacer esas cosas vergonzosas!—Dijo Aoi, mientras escoltaba a Rei a los vestuarios

—Hey… tu—Dijo Rei llamando a el futuro presidente—Solo hago esto porque es una obligación, ¿entiendes?

—Lo entiendo…—Dijo el joven adoptando una expresión seria y acomodándose los anteojos que escondían sus ojos con el brillo que se reflejaba en los cristales—También debes saber—Dijo el joven captando la atención de Rei—Que mentí, no hay tal obligación

—¡¿QUE?!—Vociferó Rei furiosa con el tipo, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, los brazos de sus sempais la arrastraron dentro para realizar su cosplay

—¡Que te diviertas!—Exclamó el futuro presidente

—¡Muérete!—Dijo Rei asomándose con esfuerzo por la puerta para luego ser jalada adentro otra vez

—Los kōhai estos tiempos son cada vez más difíciles de tratar…—Dijo el joven—Este pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta, seguro la ayudará en la escuela. Por alguna razón no se lleva bien con sus compañeros, o al menos eso me dijeron. Estaba pensando en hacer una intervención pero no pensé que sería aquí. Si…parece que el trabajo de un sempai se presenta en todo momento y lugar… Sí señor

—Ese tipo lleva hablando solo desde hace rato…—Dijo un chica que pasaba

—Da miedo…—Dijo su amiga

—Alejémonos, nos está mirando—Dijo otra joven del grupo

—Ahora… A documentar este día—Dijo el presidente preparando su cámara

Más tarde, se ocupó de grabar las imágenes del concurso de cosplay en todas las maneras posibles que tenía disponibles. Entre ellas, la foto que usaría en el futuro para chantajear a Rei. Al terminar, se reunió con el grupo y su kōhai

—Parece que todo salió bien—Dijo el joven

—Todo gracias a Rei-chan—Exclamaron las jóvenes cercanas del club cosplay, abrazando y apretujando a la joven que buscaba escapar de allí lo antes posible

—Vamos, vamos, creo que es hora de que la dejen ir.—Dijo el futuro presidente

—Nosotras debemos cambiarnos también así que…—Dijo aoi mirando al joven de gafas que no parecía querer irse, ni captar las indirectas—¡Ya vete!—Dijo pateándolo fuera, Rei aprovechó el momento para huir también

Una vez afuera Rei trató de desaparecer, logrando llegar hasta la salida sin inconvenientes. Antes de continuar tomó un respiro aliviada de que el día finalmente había terminado. Había vivido y experimentado demasiadas emociones ese día, que la mantenían confusa. No podía clasificarlas como malas, pero el no saber cómo definirlas la hacía enojarse

—Buen trabajo hoy, Ayanami-san. Te ganaste esto—Dijo la voz del joven de gafas, que dejó en sus manos un pequeño trofeo, ganado por su participación—Llévalo con orgullo

—¡No hay manera de que sostenga esto con orgullo!—Exclamó Rei—¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes decir esas cosas sin sentir algo de vergüenza?!

—Porque las pasiones de cada uno, no son motivo de vergüenza. Por eso,Ayanami-san, cuando necesites fuerzas para seguir haciendo lo que te guste no dudes en acudir a tu sempai—Dijo señalándose heroicamente

—¡¿Cómo si fuese a hacerlo?!—Gritó furiosa, ese tipo le sacaba de quicio, no podía manejarlo como a sus compañeros con comentarios fríos e hirientes

—Tienes un gran potencial, no debes desperdiciarlo—Dijo el chico haciendo más gestos vergonzosos—Estaré velando por ti, no dudes en llamar si necesitas ayuda

—¡Cállate!¡Cállate!¡Cállate!—Gritó Rei mientras salía corriendo

—Y con el tiempo, esta experiencia terminó siendo muy positiva para Ayanami-san. Si bien no cambio totalmente su trato con sus pares, si logró disminuir su hostilidad en gran grado. Y ese pequeño cambio, fue el primer pasó de muchos por venir.

—Mami, ese chico está hablando solo—Decía un niño señalando al futuro presidente estudiantil

—No lo mires hijo… sigue caminando—Decía su madre tirando de el para qué caminara más rápido

**Fin del Flashback**

—Que hermosa historia—Dijo el presidente secando una lágrima

—¡¿Cómo que hermosa?!¡Engañaste a una niña para que entrara a un concurso!¡Y que eran esos diálogos en solitario!¡Estas demente!—gritaba Rei al joven con fastidio en su rostro

—Lo que hice fue solo darte un pequeño empujón, para que persiguieras aquello que te apasionaba, Ayanami-san—Dijo el presidente acomodando sus gafas— Yo solo te ayude a dar el primer pasó en tu búsqueda de las estrellas

—¿Cómo diablos sabrías que eso era lo que me apasionaba si era la primera vez que nos veíamos?—Vociferó Rei, el presidente la miró por unos segundos, luego giró la cabeza mirando de forma heroica en dirección contraria a donde estaba Rei

—Fue una corazonada—Dijo con su usual confianza en cada palabra que decía

Curiosamente para el joven de cabellos plateados, no hubo reacción por parte de la miembro del cuerpo estudiantil que él dirigía. Esta solo se limitó a dejar su cabeza caer hacia atrás junto a un suspiró

—A estas alturas no tengo energías para enojarme por cosas que sé que dirás—Dijo Rei

—Desde el comienzo solo he velado por la felicidad de los estudiantes. Y tu no eres la excepción, Ayanami-san. En aquellos tiempos, en la escuela se rumoreaba sobre la extraña, intratable, fría, de mal corazón…

—Agregarás un pero o algo, o solo quieres acercar tu día de defunción—Dijo Rei

—Ejem…—Exclamó el Presidente aclarando su voz—Resumiendo, muchos hablaban de tu comportamiento en aquellos tiempos. Es más, la presidente y yo pensábamos hacer algo al respecto. Entonces apareciste en la convención y decidí improvisar sobre la marcha—Dijo Levantando el pulgar en dirección a Rei

—Jugaste con la autoestima de una joven, forzándola a hacer algo que ni siquiera planeaste ¿Y te sientes orgulloso de ello?—Dijo Rei con claro fastidio en su voz

—¿Niegas los resultados?—Preguntó rápidamente el Presidente

—Yo… ¿Qué resultados?—Balbuceó la joven

—¿Lo niegas?—Insistió acercándose un poco y sacudiendo vigorosamente su puño

—Como dije que…

—¡¿Lo niegas?!—Dijo ahora estando a pocos centímetros de Rei, y los cristales de sus anteojos resplandeciendo

—¡Ya aléjate! ¡No, no lo niego! ¡¿Feliz?!—Dijo Rei

—Eufórico en realidad—Dijo con su usual calma el Presidente—Saber que alguien aprecia tus esfuerzos

—Sabes… A pesar de ser un maldito manipulador insufrible…—Dijo Rei captando la atención del Presidente —Debo admitir… Que esa vez… Podría decirse que me ayudaste…—Dijo Rei con una gran dificultad, el presidente sonrió para si—¡Pero no más que eso! ¡Realmente espero que obtengas una muerte dolorosa por todo lo que hiciste!

—Y lo aceptaré con felicidad al saber que mi colega estudiante honra aquello que le di. Un camino propio en la vida—Dijo de forma magnánima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

—¿Escuchas algo de lo que digo?—Dijo Rei poniéndose de pie

—Casi todo, pero yo no me quedo solo con las palabras, interpreto el significado tras de ellas. Por lo tanto… De nada, Ayanami-san—Contestó el Presidente

—¡Vete al diablo!—Dijo Rei tomando sus cosas y emprendiendo su retorno a casa

El Presidente la vio alejarse con su usual sonrisa, mientras acomodaba las bolsas que contenían el popurrí de objetos que había comprado. En eso se toma la barbilla y mira al cielo de forma pensativa

—¿He obrado bien, Seito kaichō? ¿He llevado a un estudiante perdido a lo más cercano del caminó de la felicidad?—Decía hablando solo

—Presidente… ¿Con quién habla?—Dijo Saeko quien se acercó al verlo

—Oh… Saeko-san… Solo divagaba sobre Ayanami-san—Dijo el joven

—¿A-Ayanami-san?¿Esta por aquí?—Dijo la vice-presidente mirando rápidamente a su alrededor

—Casi olvidaba tu devoción por ella, me hace recordar a esas viejas épocas—Dijo el presidente con mirada soñadora

**Flashback**

Nuevamente nos trasladamos a la convención de anime en la cual se conocieron el Presidente y Rei. Mas precisamente en el momento donde las chicas salían a presentar sus cosplay. EN eso se veía salir a la Seito kaicho, junto con Rei en un cosplay de pareja. Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron al adorable conjunto. Entre ellos una chica que algún día se convertiría en la vicepresidente bajo el mando del Presidente estudiantil

—¿Quién es esa chica?—Exclamó embobada

—Ayanami-san, Ayanami Rei –san. Ese es el nombre de la cosplayer más grande que habrá en un futuro—Contestó el Presidente a la joven Saeko, esta lo miró fascinada y luego a la pequeña cosplayer

—Ayanami-Sama—Repitió Saeko

**Fin del Flashback**

—Ahora que lo pienso, no se ha convertido en la más grande cosplayer…—Dijo El presidente alzando una ceja—¡Supongo que he encontrado un nuevo objetivo por cumplir!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Primero debe cumplir con sus obligaciones del consejo estudiantil! ¡Y no perder el tiempo con cualquier cosa que pase!—Replicó Saeko tomándolo por las solapas de su ropa y arrastrándolo por el piso fuera del lugar—¡¿Otra vez consiguió lentes?!¡Deje de usarlos, no los necesita!

Y como una pareja joven, se alejaron hasta perderse entre la multitud. El presidente perdería sus anteojos, pero como todo buen actor, tenía preparado un contingente de repuestos para utilizar más tarde.

Rei llegó a su hogar entrada la noche, fue recibida por Misato quien disfruto a sus anchas uno de los primeros días libres que tenía en mucho tiempo. Al llegar Rei la encontró tirada en medio de la sala durmiendo en el sillon, con Pen-Pen en sus brazos, roncando y rodeada de latas de cerveza. La chica se acercó, y sacó a el pingüino que pedía con su mirada ser extraído de allí. Este rápidamente se escabulló a su refrigerador.

A continuación Rei tomo una manta, y la cargó hasta llegar a donde estaba Misato. La miró por un momento y sonrió, no cariñosamente sino con malicia, sin previo aviso pateó el sillón y gritó con fuerza

—¡Arriba!

Misato se incorporó súbitamente, tan desorientada que cayó al piso. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, todo daba vueltas y su cabeza no paraba dolerle. Rei simplemente se sentó, cubrió con la manta y encendió el televisor para ver el programa al cual venía a ver.

—Sabes, uno espera un poco más de consideración con personas dormidas —Dijo Misato parándose

—Mi programa empezaba, esta era la opción más eficiente…—Dijo Rei sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla

—De todos los hobbies en el mundo, gustos y posibles personas relacionadas, nunca te imaginé a ti precisamente como una seguidora de caricaturas…—Dijo Misato caminando a la cocina con una cara larga y enferma

—Anime… Se dice, Anime…—Replicó Rei mirando seriamente a Misato

—Si si… como sea…—Dijo Misato sin ganas de discutir

—Anime…A-ni-me—Siguió diciendo Rei

—Ya ya… ¿Quieres cenar?—Preguntó Misato, a Rei se le erizaron los pelos y un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las habilidades culinarias de su actual tutora

Pero la campana literalmente le salvaría, al sonar el timbre de la casa. Al abrir se encontraron a Asuka y su madre

—¿Esta Shinji por aquí…?—Preguntó Kyoko

—Ese baka no estuvo por aquí en todo el día, y no contesta su teléfono—Dijo Asuka, esta iba vestida con sus típicos shorts y remera de entre casa, y mostraba una expresión de cansancio

—No, no está aquí.—Dijo Misato

—No lo veo desde la mañana—Dijo Rei desde el sillón

—Ryouji-san tampoco sabe nada de Nagisa-kun—Dijo Kyoko mirando el mensaje que este le había mandado, Misato mordió su labio al oír el comentario, pero esto pasó desapercibido

—Muy raro…—Se limitó a decir Misato

—Oh… No se preocupen, cuando ese baka y su extraño amigo tengan hambre aparecerán… Vamos a cenar de una buena vez ¿sí?—Dijo Asuka

—Supongo que tienes razón…—Dijo Kyoko—¿Quieren venir? Sin Shinji, seguro sobrará comida, además creo que me sobrepase en la cantidad. Debería alcanzar para las cuatro—Dijo Kyoko

—Estaba por prepa…

—Encantadas—Cortó Rei a Misato con el agradecimiento marcado en su rostro, algo muy raro de ver

El cuarteto fue a la casa de los Zeppelin-Ikari-Soryu para degustar una cena, en la cual todos concordaría, sería la máxima expresión culinaria posible por parte de Kyoko .Y solo ellas cuatro experimentaron el mejor platillo que la pelirroja haría en su vida.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes pilotos se encontraban en los andenes del teleférico. El lugar estaba a oscuras y sin nadie a su alrededor, exceptuando a los dos adolescentes. Se podía oír un mensaje automático por la bocina del anden

''El teleférico ha cerrado por hoy, retomaremos el servicio a las 7 am de mañana. Muchas gracias por preferirnos para hacer sus viajes."

—Cuando dije que llegaste tarde, me refería a esto.—Dijo Kaworu mirando a Shinji, este giró la cabeza lentamente temblando de furia, con sus ojos entrecerrados haciendo notar su molestia actual

—Cállate y camina… Tenemos que bajar a pie.—Dijo Shinji con fastidio tomando el camino largo por la carretera

—Tampoco tienes señal ¿Cierto?—Dijo Kaworu, Shinji gruñó.

—No tengo batería…—Dijo el joven Ikari secamente

—Bien, al menos está fresco…—Dijo Kaworu, Shinji lo miró con fastidio—Podría hacer calor ¿No?

—No imagino como podríamos estar peor…

El ruido de gotas cayendo en el suelo poco a poco y ganando intensidad cortó a Shinji que se detuvo en seco y miró al cielo, pensando si seriamente esto se trataba de una broma del mismo universo. Aunque antes de que empezara a darle migraña, la lluvia que de la nada había empezado ahora finalizaba

—Ho… Lluvias de verano impredecibles…—Dijo Kaworu,al tiempo que volvía a llover otro poco donde estaban y volviendo a parar

—…—Shinji lo miró, ya sospechando de forma irracional de las desgracias de ese día

—Japón está en un verano permanente por el segundo impacto, por lo que las lluvias de verano suceden… Y son… Impredecibles…—Dijo Kaworu y otra vez las gotas volvieron a caer

—¡Te voy a matar!—Gritó Shinji corriendo hacia Kaworu

Este lo eludió rápidamente y emprendió su carrera cuesta abajo, lo más rápido posible buscando alejarse del su furioso compañero. La lluvia ceso al poco tiempo, y un pequeño haz de luz salió. Ambos se detuvieron, con una distancia de cinco metros entre ellos y miraron al cielo

—Lluvias de verano, van y vienen, impredecibles—Dijo nuevamente Kaworu

La lluvia volvió a caer, junto con Shinji que volvió a perseguir al joven de pelo cano todo el camino hasta la civilización. Mientras tanto, todos sus amigos y familiares descansaban plácidamente en su hogares, secos, calientes y con el estómago lleno sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el par de jóvenes perdidos en las montañas. 

º|||º 

A un mundo de distancia, los cuarteles de NERV hacían los recuentos de daños producido por el último enfrentamiento. Ningún hecho material que lamentar, más allá de la pérdida de la lanza de longinus. Nada que a los altos mandos de NERV les importara realmente. Pero los daños, si bien no provocaron heridas físicas, abrieron viejas cicatrices que tiempo atrás la piloto de la unidad 02 creyó haber olvidado.

Era el segundo día, después del ataque. Lejos de los cuarteles, nuestra atención se centra en el complejo médico. Donde desde hacía dos días, un nuevo paciente residía  
En una pequeña sala del lugar, se podía ver a la segunda niña Asuka Langley Soryu, sentada en la camilla abrazando sus rodillas. Llevaba puesto un camisón de hospital sin mas, su cabello estaba enredado y desatendido, y se podía apreciar que no se había aseado recientemente. El rostro de Asuka estaba desencajado, sus ojos abiertos completamente con una expresión de pavor que estaba presente en cada momento. Ella estaba totalmente abstraída de lo que la rodeaba, sus ojos totalmente vacíos eran difíciles de mirar

Afuera de la sala, se encontraban Misato, Ritsuko y un médico quien se retiró luego de informarles la situación de la piloto, dejándoles a solas. Misato apoyo una mano en el vidrio que daba vista al interior expresando un gran dolor en su rostro por la impotencia que atravesaba la Mayor. Asuka podía verles desde su posición pero no daba señales de haberse percatado o darle importancia alguna a que la vieran en tan lamentable estado

—Fue demasiado…—Dijo Misato apretando los dientes

—No había forma de anticiparse a semejante respuesta por parte del ángel, Mayor—Comento Ritsuko mirando una planilla que contenía detalles del estado de Asuka

—Nunca debió salir… No se encontraba en estado de luchar… Es mi culpa…—Dijo Misato golpeando el vidrio, aun sin lograr respuesta de Asuka allí adentro—Luego de la batalla contra el 14º ángel ya presentaba severos problemas… Fue demasiado para ella.

—No podíamos hacer nada, con solo dos pilotos disponibles no podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar a uno en reserva… Más aun cuando solo faltaban 3 ángeles —Dijo Ritsuko, esta se mantenía imperturbable mientras que Misato perdía más y más su compostura

—¡Estás diciendo que este resultado es aceptable!—Le espetó Misato alzando la voz, señalando a la cabizbaja piloto

—Acaso hubiera preferido que el ángel hubiera invadido la base sin más. Apenas y pudimos parar al 14º,y nos costó una unidad.—Explicó Ritsuko con calma, Misato perdió los estribos en ese punto propiciándole una fuerte bofetada que la hizo retroceder unos pasos

—¿Y el piloto que?—Dijo Misato con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de liberar un par de lágrimas—¡¿Qué hay de Shinji?! ¡Si seguimos aquí, es gracias a su sacrificio! ¡Pero lo único que les importa es esa maldita unidad!

Ritsuko, llevó una mano a su mejilla golpeada y miró con la misma fría calma que había sostenido hasta el momento. La rubia sostuvo un largo suspiró, mientras bajaba la mirada. Luego alzó nuevamente su cabeza para encarar a su compañera

—Ha sido una perdida lamentable. Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto—Dijo Ritsuko, Misato apretó sus puños con impotencia—Mayor, le sugiero que se tome un tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarse. Falta muy poco y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder de vista lo importante. Los pilotos sabían a que se enfrentaban, y lo que podía pasarles.—Dijo Ritsuko, Misato luchó con todas sus fuerzas logrando contenerse —Asuka fue afortunada, al menos regresó

—Te parece que eso es afortunado. El ángel violo su mente, hasta lo más profundo. Hizo que esta niña se retorciera sin siquiera tocarla, solo escarbando en sus memorias.—Dijo Misato con saña, esta notó como su compañera esquivo la mirada por lo que siguió—Apenas está consciente de lo que le rodea, incluso sufrió de un episodio de enuresis debido a las pesadillas que tuvo. ¿Crees que terminar así es realmente afortunado?—Sus últimas palabras fueron frías y duras, pero no lograron influir en el juicio de la doctora

—Lo importante es que pueda retomar sus deberes como piloto lo más rápido posible…—Dijo la rubia, dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda a la Mayor —Iré a comenzar la revisión de las unidades.

La doctora Akagi salió rápidamente de la vista, dejando a solas a Misato. Esta permaneció un tiempo afuera mirando a la piloto a su mando, que muy posiblemente no vería en acción. El tiempo pasó, pero ni Asuka ni Misato cambiaron de posición, finalmente Misato salió de allí incapaz de seguir viendo. Su rostro ahogado en angustia y culpa, y solo una frase que escapaba débilmente de sus labios

—Los siento Asuka… Lo siento

En la solitaria sala, solo quedó Asuka quien sola y atormentada por los recuerdos. Sus ojos denotaban lo mala de su condición. Como un disco rayado, se pasó el tiempo en la misma posición murmurando sin parar

—Por favor mama… No me mates… Mama… Por favor… No me mates… Mama.

º|||º 

**Omake  
Debido al poco material educativo presentado en este episodio, el gobierno ha exigido que se presente un bloque con valor educativo. **

**Chuck Norris: Hola chicos,hoy va a ser un capitulo especial ya que…Esperen. Veo a Asuka,veo a Rei …Donde esta ese tipo que se corta el pelo con una taza**

**Shinji:¡Aquí! **

**Se escuchó la voz de Shinji proviniendo de la imponente unidad 01**

**Asuka: Shinji,¿Porque estas en un Evangelion?**

**Rei: Hay un guion que seguir **

**Asuka: ¡Si baka!¡Sabes cuanto cuesta esto!**

**Shinji:¡Silencio!¡Estoy harto de ser golpeado,azotado,pateado,quemado,explotado,atropel lado,cortado y muerto!¡Es la ultima vez que pasare por eso!**

**Rei: La ultima no seria en el capitulo previo**

**Asuka: Ho,entonces planeas hacerte daño en este capitulo por ultima vez.**

**Chuck Norris: Y de esta forma podemos hacerlo a lo grande,me gusta**

**Shinji:¡Callense!¡Ahora probaras mi poder!**

**El eva 01 rompió sus ataduras y rugió con fuerza,y sin previo aviso disparó una poderosa carga de energía contra Chuck se preocupen por Rei y Asuka,este bloque es para niños así que digamos que fueron salvadas por…Moe.**

**Shinji: ¡Lo hice!¡Por fin lo hice!¡Nunca mas!¡Lo oiste!¡Nunca mas me golperan!**

**Chuck Norris:Baka Shinji …Ni siquiera necesite un escudo A.T. para detener esa mostrare como usar el poder A.T.**

**Digamos que se produjo una paliza de 647 páginas de descripción, que abarco todos los métodos de castigo y técnicas especiales que existen, asi como una demostración de total maestria sobre el uso del campo A.T. **

**Chuck Norris: Y así,se pelea.**

**Dijo Chuck,volviendo a su forma eva 01,solo quedó un diente,literalmente solo quedó un paliza fue tan poderosa que llevo a la nada el cuerpo del Eva 01 y dejó a Shinji solo como evidencia.**

**Shinji: Yo…Lo siento…Mucho …**

**Chuck Norris: Por… nos sacó mucho tiempo…Rei, Asuka ¡La moraleja!**

**Asuka y Rei a la vez formando un arcoiris: ¡Si hace frio, lleva un abrigo!**

**Rei:Eso no tiene sentido ahora **

**Asuka:Gracias baka Shinji gracias a ti,esto no tiene sentido.**

**Chuck Norris:Chicas,usaremos el siguiente episodio para enseñar a los chicos que nos ven,lo que pasa cuando no te apegas al guion.**

**Puro hueso:Hola,Muerte no pudo venir esta dijo que ya que andaba cerca,le dijera a …Un tal Shinji Ikari,que la próxima emisión vendría para cumplir ciertos asuntos.**

**Shinji:¿Vendrá a darme animo?**

**Puro Hueso: JA JA JA JA JA mortales son tan graciosos.Y por cierto,yo que tu me revisaría esa uña encarnada lo antes posible…Créeme,se de lo que hablo **

º|||º 

Las desventuras de Ren y Johan, in technicolor y ESTEREO

Esta vez vemos a nuestro rubio héroe guardando frenéticamente sus cosas en maletas ¿Será el fin de esta pareja explosiva? Veamos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—Preguntó Ren cruzado de brazos en la entrada de la habitación de Johan

—Claro que sí. Nada me detendrá.—Dijo con determinación el rubio

—Como quieras, ya lo sabes pero…Aquí tienes un lugar para volver —Dijo Ren

Johan se detuvo y lo miró, y Ren hizo lo mismo. Este último levantó su mano extendiendo su pulgar, y Johan sonrió feliz mientras cerraba su maleta. Al poco tiempo, este estaba en la puerta preparado para salir. Abrió su maleta y la dejó en la puerta, para ahora despedirse de su amigo.

—Supongo que este es el adiós—Dijo Ren

—De momento al menos…—Dijo Johan

Ambos se quedaron de pie mirando incómodamente y suspirando sin saber qué hacer. Ren jugaba con sus manos, mientras que Johan miraba por todos lados rascando su cabeza. Finalmente ambos cruzaron miradas, y moviendo de forma estúpida la cabeza sonrieron torpemente

—Dame un abrazo científico idiota—Dijo Ren abriendo los brazos

—Cállate guardia de seguridad venido a mas—Contestó Johan contestando el abrazo

Luego de un pequeño momento ,ambos cortaron el abrazo y Johan tomo su maleta para emprender la partida. Cuando dio su primer pasó, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Ren contestó rápidamente mientras Johan bajaba hacia la calle.

—Si…Claro—Dijo Ren por el teléfono. Luego salió hacia fuera y gritó—¡Johan es tu hermanita!

—Que querrá justo ahora…—Dijo Johan a contestar.

Ren vio cómo su compañero hablaba animadamente, elevando la voz, bajándola, gritando, suplicando y casi lloriqueando por momentos. Luego le dio el teléfono a Ren, quien lo colgó, y la darse vuelta encontró a Johan de rodillas con la mirada en el techo

—¡¿Por qué dios?!¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir a la playa?!¡Trabajo duro, y no soy tan mal tipo!¡¿No merezco al menos unas vacaciones en un lugar soleado?!—Gritó desconsolado el científico

—Ya cállate, yo no he tenido vacaciones desde hace 8 años y no me ves quejándome—Se escuchó una voz gritar desde arriba

Johan y Ren miraron hacia el techo con sorpresa, y luego se miraron entre ellos intercambiando miradas de preocupación.

—Un viaje en avión…Una reserva en un hotel…Todo a la basura—Dijo Johan

—Puedes dármelo a mí —Dijo Ren señalándose—Sera como si me dieras la parte de la renta que nunca pagaste.

—¿Tu no debes cuidar a tus sobrinos este fin de semana?—Preguntó Johan con tranquilidad, a Ren se le cayó la quijada mientras empalidecía y caía de rodillas como Johan

—Yo quería…Ir a Hawái…—Dijo Ren,del techo comenzaron a oírse sollozos y lamentaciones acerca de una vida ingrata y sin descanso

Los compañeros de cuarto se miraron entre ellos, y con gran pesar admitieron que ninguno podría ir a Hawai. Al rato, Johan estaba en la casa de Mana quien también se disponía para partir. La joven y su hermano estaban esperando el vehículo que los llevaría hacia la estación, en ese momento Mana se acerca y abraza a Johan sonriendo

—Gracias por acompañarme a ver a mis padres aniki…—Dijo Mana, esta notó unos pequeños sollozos y unas tímidas lagrimas que salían de los ojos del rubio, Mana sonrió conmovida—Te quiero aniki…

''Yo quería ir a Hawai'' pensaba Johan con mucho pesar en su corazón.

Y el viaje y hotel que habían sido comprados, no se desperdiciaron al fin y al cabo. En un avión, mas puntualmente en un asiento de primera clase, un pobre trabajador con una vida ingrata y sin descanso emprendía sus primeras vacaciones en 8 años. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y un corazón conmovido, de sus labios solo escaparon unas pocas palabras

—La juventud de hoy en día es muy amable… Gracias jóvenes… Gracias—Decía ahogado en un llanto de felicidad 

º|||º 

Gracias Zephirotycvm117 por la pre lectura y las correcciones para esta historia 

º|||º

N/A: Buenas gente ,ya tanto tiempo ,pero no tanto como la otra vez .Aprovechando la recién estrenada 3.0 como fuente de motivación les alcanzo el nuevo capitulo .Algunos vistazos generales ,otros un poco mas desarrollados ,algunas historias pasadas .Y claro ,los trabajos secretos del comandante que imaginaran con que se relacionan .Humor no falto creo yo ,algo necesario ya que pronto empezaremos con los momentos mas difíciles y angustiosos para los personajes y la llegada de la toma de difíciles decisiones para nuestros personajes

Reviews:

A.R.O.34: Gracias por el aporte A.R.O.34 ,cada granito de arena cuanta che! Con los comentarios ,uno no puede exigir comentarios ,pero siempre es lindo recibir una apreciación y critica de tu trabajo .Aprecio cada respuesta a la historia ,es un incentivo a seguir la historia ,porque sabes que hay gente que la espera y la disfruta. En fin ,te mando un abrazo! Hasta el siguiente cap!

Loquin:Loquin ya tenemos un trecho en esta historia jajaja .Me alegro que te gustara el cap, como muchos ,te alegraste por el SxA jeje ,lo hice a lo Asuka ,brusco y tosco …capaz algo demasiado claro para nuestra tsundere ,pero en fin jajaja lo escrito ,escrito esta .Ese cap se tardo mucho ,realmente me conmovió que viejos y nuevos lectores siguieran la historia hasta el momento .Por eso te doy las gracias Loquin!un abrazo ,cuidese!

aitorhdz16: Hu jajaja ,ciertamente ya tiene cierta extensión este fi asi que hay cosas que capaz uno olvida ,para el cap pasado tuve que releer algunas cosas ya que habia pasado mucho desde que proseguí la historia.  
Me alegro que te haya gustado ,y en desarrollo la relación AxS jeje ,próximamente mas!Abrazo!

Loco77: Y los ejemplos sirven ,capaz leyendo una historia te salta una historia a vos ,a todos nos pasa eso .La historia estará aquí ,cuando quieras eres bienvenido a sumarte a los lectores ¡Por lo pronto un saludo!

Fraulein Kaname Langley :hoooo mucho anime ,mucha serie nueva ,muchos juegos jajaja y salidas con amigos ,además de una pachorra monumental pero volvemos de a poco con mas energía jajaja .Pero no se preocupe que no me detendré hasta terminarla ,aunque me tome un tiempo me comprometo a terminarlo así que tranquiligirigillo!Saludos!

Arcangel Guerrero : como de costumbre ,tus reviews me hacen meditar jajaja .Kaworu ,un misterio en si mismo ,un solo interés y muchos a la vez .Un personaje complicado ,y difícil de desarrollar por momentos , pero en el recae la ambigüedad un personaje que esta parado en el medio ,observa y evalúa ,por lo menos en mi fic.  
El buen Shinji debe aprender que con mentes tan …Especiales como las de estos dos de Ren y Johan ,uno es mas propenso a perder su sanidad mental en el proceso de querer entender como peinsan jajajaja .Lo de los ojos nose ,ciertamente no recuerdo un anime puntual …Capaz vi algo y lo recree sin saber anda a saber jajaja.  
La curiosidad ,y la desidia en algunos casos nos hace tomar desiciones apresuradas ,como pulsar botones que no sabemos que hacen buen Johan tiene sus giros ,y como tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza le resulta difícil concentrarse en algo (que no le interese) razón por la que algunas de sus invenciones y aportes tienden a ser desarrolladas a la mitad y con partes que se olvidan .Alice ,es la compañera de trabajo en EEUU ,y Victoria la nieta ..Interesante el primero en comentar el detalle de la nietita .  
Lo que fue el desarrollo de la situación en NERV ,fue …Muy complicada…Tuve que ponerme en el lugar, por asi decir ,para poder llegar a una mejor descripción de lo que se vivía y poder transmitir el estado de pánico y desamparo que vivian .  
El buen Johan medicado como se debe …Es mas eficiente ,mas concreto y menos humorístico o exagerado ya que su mente baja algunos cambios .Sin embargo ,hay razones por las cuales necesita pensar en muchas cosas a la vez ,con tal de no centrarse el algo puntual ,como ocasiones que necesita tranquilizar su cabeza a tal grado de que apenas un pensamiento pase por ella ,mas adelante se vera .  
La batalla jeje ,si…hasta yo me estresaba imaginándola y escribiéndola ,siempre a 5 para el peso jaja .Pero también quería redimir a este ángel de forma ligeramente racional para lo que es evangelion .Como resultado el pobre auto fue destruido ,pero por suerte no el de Kyoko jajajaja  
Finalmente …Finalmente ajajaja .Como hacer que una obstinada ,no tan obstinada en este mundo ,de el siguiente paso pues debes mostrarle lo que pasa cuando se pierde lo que queremos ,y no pudimos decirle eso que queríamos .El pobre empezara a sufrir ,aunque ellas mismas lo harán también (Rei y Asuka)

Entonces ,como no pueden vigialar las 24 horas del dia ,invevitablemente podrán Johan y Misato acercarse a una cocina ,al menos no exploto nada jeje.  
Con influencia ,se refiere a todo a su alrededor ,sea sus puños ,pies ,cuerpo ,el piso y todo lo que te rodea es la influencia de Chuck  
Una niña como Victoria con severos problemas mentales y con un gran coeficiente intelectual ,que trabaja para SEELE …no pueden salir cosas buenas de ahí

Bueno ,eso es todo creo ,asi que de momento lo dejo! Un abrazo compañero! 


End file.
